How did i get myself in this mess
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: Harry and Holly Potter change their own fate for on their 8th birthday Holly gets her memories of her previous life and with help they will change the fate of many but not all for the better and she is pushed into the spot light just where she doesn't want to be but she will make the most of it and have fun teasing Harry. Sorry first story and sorry for all the errors.
1. Chapter 1 is 1 rewritten yup

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to rewrite this and make a few changes and make it much shorter chapters. This is my first story written and it took me sometime to figure out how to upload to this site. Anyway first story with lots of errors and I own nothing and I am getting nothing to write I just do it for fun. So, please try to enjoy and overlook some of my errors. Thank you.**

* * *

How did I get in this mess again?

Chapter 1 rewritten

It is a very long story on how I got here, I sometimes still don't believe it myself. Harry does he said it's the Potter luck, yeah, I am not so sure about that! But as with everything in our lives it's complicated, let me introduce myself; I am twin sister to one Harry James Potter. I am Holly Lillian Potter, yes, I am sister to the boy who lived. But I didn't start that way, you see I am living my second life! I got my memories of the fact that Harry has a fucked-up life and I can help with that. Hell, I don't care at this point all I know is we are getting the bloody hell out of here! Damnit I really hate our supposed aunt, uncle, and cousin!

Several days ago, I got most of my memory from my earlier life, it was a good thing too but let's talk about it later, for I hear the wonderful family leaving! Ass hats! Time to wake brother dear.

"Hey! Harry, wake up we are getting out of here, get up come on!" ok time to play tickle him till he pees himself, this will be funny (snicker to myself)

"Oi get up we are getting out brother! Ok tickle time!" I tickle him making him squirm. "Mwahaha how do you like it? Come on they just left we got to go before porkins get back!"

"Holly why? This is the only day they let us sleep in, it does no good to leave they just drag us back anyway! Besides where oh where my sweet sister of mine, would we go? We are locked in."

"We brother O mine are getting out like this." I move my hand and push magic and "alohomora" and the latch clicks open and I push the door open and step out, I turn and grin and chuckle.

"But how it was locked! How did you do it sis? And yes, I am so ready to leave this dump!"

"Good, Harry you remember my story about this being my second life? You know after I kicked our dear tubby uncles butt?"

"Yes, about your being ex-special forces? Then your kind of a nerd, with tech and building stuff? Plus, you said this life is a book and movie series in your world, and that magic is real? And what you just did was magic! Cool so we are going where they can't drag us back here again?"

"Yes, you goof! God you are so funny, now put some clothes on the warmest we can find! Hey, let's go snoop in their bedroom, and see what the ass hats have been hiding? Come on plus we can grab several blankets before we leave."

We climb the steps and I unlock the door, and we rummage thru drawers look under the bed, crap I am not finding anything! I look to see Harry has found money and a letter.

"Harry? What did you find? What is with that wad of cash too? What does the note say that your throwing off some major hate and disgust?" I walk over and put my hand on his arm, and he spins and grabs me in a bear hug, and I return the hug. He never does this unless…. NO!

"Harry, talk to me we don't have a lot of time to split what is it? Brother tell me what is wrong."

"They are getting money to "take care" of us there is at least 8,000 pounds and this letter!"

I read the letter and it's from the headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledork! Oh, so he was paying them to beat us and treat us like shit! Fine payback is a bitch! And am in the mood for some good ole payback! I turn to Harry and give him my sinister grin, he chuckles.

"Ok that's it! Quick look for anything valuable we can hock and more cash! Were gonna burn this sucker down! Are you ready brother dear? I can only see it as fair trade, for the shit they put us thru! But if you would rather not? Go down and I will light this dump."

"Are you mental I am staying here and helping you this will be fun." We laugh and tear the place apart and find a safe, the keys were right there not more than three feet away! Stupid people.

When done we hit the kitchen, and throw food into our chubby cousins' book bag, and our old and crappy hand me down bag! Assholes! We grab blankets and pillows and pile them by our cabinet, then I run out the back and grab a full? Wow mower gas can! Yes, we run back up and dowse the upper floor then the downstairs. Then with the grill matches and with the mental connection I discovered a couple of days ago, just after I began getting my memories. I make contact then strike and throw the match it goes just as we beam out, ha take that you bloody wankers! We end up in what looks like the chair room. Ok so this is a crossover universe then? Oh boy I feel a headache coming on already! Harry is checking it out.

"Welcome my young friends! We must remove your tracking charms before they try to find you, plus look you both over for you two are too skinny!"

"Can you remove the soul shard from Harry? And look for the same frequency to find all the other ones? And what is left of moldy shorts?" we climb up on the beds and lay back.

"Well yes, I can but it will take sometime to scan for this, now I am killing the soul! And I am downloading his memories, ugh he is one twisted thing? Monster? Yes, better fitting of him. Now I am going to put you two out for the next… three days to make up for them starving you, night!"

 _I wish I could do more for these little angels, but all I can do is help them prepare for the journey ahead. Though, I think it's great they struck back before they left! Good for them!_

"Morning sleeping beauty! You are up before your brother and yes, I had better clothes beamed in for you both, instead of those rags. I hope you don't mind. Okay, hop up in the chair! Let's see what you're at on brain power! So, you're at 95% on the DNA and your able to…. Huh well you can take the entire download! So, I also got I think most of the books for you for the 7 years of magical schooling, plus I took the liberty of sorting thru moldy shorts memories and downloaded about half of his magical knowledge. Which turned out to be quite a bit, now I have slowed it down, and cut back on the history to prominent issues. Then do you want the odd stuff like music, art?"

"Uh no thank you just the important stuff please, and how long will it take?"

"Three hours Holly; just lay back and relax and after you need to meditate to get it organized to where you will be able to access it easily. Okay? Rest and just let it flow." I try to focus on somethings as they enter my mind, but it started to give me a headache. So, I just relaxed and tried not to focus on anything which was hard to do.

"Wow that was weird! Hey Harry, my sweet brother O mine whatcha eating? Plus, it's time for you to hop in the chair and fill your head also!"

"What was it like? Did you catch any of it as it was filling your head? Oh, and we have a little bit of everything Holly! She can beam food and clothes anything we need! Plus, we both have grown 6″ inches! Plus, no more glasses for me! I was so sick of them things!"

"You look better too Harry, your muscles have filled out better, now we just have to work out and make all the girls want to snog you senseless! The chair is cool, and you just let it do its thing and relax, I tried to catch stuff, but it was making my head hurt! So just relax and nap."

So, after I ate and chat with Harry before he hopped in the chair; I went to meditate something I haven't done since coming or I should say waking up in this life. I stayed in place as Harry came in and I told him how the best way to maximize our time, he asked how long was I planning to meditate for?

"Until I am tired Harry, but you will find you can go for a couple of days and not be tired, hungry yes so just work on three things expanding your core, sorting and expanding your mind. Just switch off every now and then."

We sat there for two days when the computer woke us from our meditative state, so we ate and took showers, and went back at it again after a good night of sleep. We got tired of calling the computer hey you, so we named her Alice. For the simple fact we really went down the rabbit hole when I connected with the ancient outpost and we beamed here to the south pole. We also learned that she only has about 20% power so we should be alright for a while before we need to worry. When the ancients came back 10,000 years ago, they updated her core and put their last full power module so that someday when she connects to someone, they should have enough power to make a difference. Their words not mine.

We spent the next six months between meditation and practice spells, then I made Harry work out with me! That's right, I am looking out for my brother damnit he isn't sluffing off! In our six months we both have filled out; muscle wise Harry will have girls chasing him. Yes, I will more than likely have boys chasing me also! It had better not be Ron the walking stomach! Yuck! We also got our Animagus forms once we had progressed enough in our magic. Now for our plan to take care of a certain rat!

"So, Harry now that we have both our Animagus forms are we ready to go into the magical world? And see if we can get a certain rat to squeak for us? I wonder if madam Bones is head of the DMLE?"

"Yes Holly, she is and according to my scans, the Weasleys have left for a few hours. So, you can get a plain garden rat, stun it and trade and they will never know!"

"Holly what are we going to do for money? All we got is 2,000 pounds, and what will they give us for trade on galleons?"

"Well, Harry I thought we could liberate some from the Malfoy vault under their house! Alice do you have their vault on your scanners?"

"Why yes I do! How much are we talking here? I can clean them out! Plus get the book!"

"No not yet, I was thinking 150,000 galleons, or less maybe 80,000 just till we can talk Sirius onto our little adventure, and we can get to those gate addresses, and hope we have a good ship sitting on one of those planets! I will write these notes while you two figure out the money."

"Well, we got a bottomless bag! And um we got way more than we need, so when we get what we need, we should send it back, right? Please tell me we are not becoming thieves?"

"As if we would stoop so low, no think of it as a loan until we get going! Now are you getting the rat? Or am I? or just following me to watch my tail?"

"Watching your tail then we need to convince him to go shower, ugh I can only imagine how he smells! Plus, I can't wait to get a wand to see if it makes casting easier!"

So, we did just that, we caught a normal garden rat and stunned Peter, then I pop in on madam Bones, drop the sleazy jerk on her desk with a note, then fly over to a filing cabinet."

"Well I hope you didn't come to share your lunch with me you pretty phoenix? Well, let's see what this note says! Ok if this indeed Peter then we have a major issue! Kingsley get in here and bring one we trust! So, my pretty phoenix what is this other note? Okay well, it is a day of revelations today it seems! Shit this is going to screw up my day! But I thank you uh? Flicker? Wow cool name for such a sweet bird."

"You wanted to see us Madam Bones? I brought my trainee, Tonks, she just graduated five months ago! So why do you have a rat and a phoenix in your office?"

"This is Peter Pettigrew he is a rat Animagus! So, I turn him, and you bind him to that chair! Ok wake him, and three drops of serum please. Hello Peter, are you the one to betray James and Lily Potter to Voldemort? Are you a devoted death eater? And did you set up Sirius Black 7 years ago?"

"Yes, on all counts."

"Who came up with the idea to frame Sirius?"

"It was Albus! He said he needed control over his weapon, so he would obey and follow him only!"

"Good enough Kingsley go get Sirius out of that hell! Where did the phoenix take off to? Anyway, I want all records of Sirius' trial and arrest! Also, read this once we are done with this, we lead a team to see and recover the escaped convict Barty Crouch Jr. even though it was said he died in prison! Barty knows better than to do this shit!"

"Yes, this is bad, do we wait and pick him up after we verify this is true? Well, your friend is helping us today! Saved us 2 hours! Hello, Sirius good to see you again, under better terms."

"Yes Sirius, your friend flicker here has saved your bacon! Here, it seems your owed for 7 years of wrongful imprisonment! This will not make up for it but here are 50,000 galleons its more than I am supposed to give, but you suffered more than just being stuck in there. Here is a note from Flicker she says go home and shower! You stink! See it says it right there, but I think you should register your Animagus form before you leave. Right?"

"Yes, madam Bones! I will not give them any reason to throw me back into that hellhole again!"

I land on Sirius' shoulder and ride him back to the Black manor I hop off and land on a chair, he is abnormally quiet, I hope he is ok. I let Harry in, and we go to the library, and we sort thru books, I have a big stack I want to borrow! There are some amazing spells! I toss the dark stuff back on the shelves! We finish just as Sirius walks in, he is both surprised and shocked.

"James? What, where is Lilly and the kids? And who is this mighty fine lady? Wow please tell me you're not cheating on Lily. If you are? I am kicking your ass!"

"Well it's good that I am not James, and this mighty fine woman is Holly. And I hear you repeat those words I will be kicking your ass! Plus, Holly wants to do a little light reading, from your library. Yes, for her this is light, let's talk, and we need a hug from our dog father!"

"Dog father? Oh, I see where you're getting that idea from, so which one of you sprung me? And why are you two so much older?"

"We learned a way to push our magic into aging ourselves, we can also return to our eight-year-old forms. It took us several tries to complete this look, that is why we look 18 now.

We sit and talk for an hour, then we pop over to the bank, and ask to speak with our account manager! Wow talk about grumpy! But I can see why, these wizards are downright rude!

"Greetings Slipfang, we come to ask about our account, and take our inheritance test, if we may without causing too much trouble?"

"Ah yes, Lady Potter and Heir Potter! It is good that you have finally come in! that old goat comes in once a week to see if you had found out about the magical world! The fool, what was he thinking of putting you in with muggles that hate magic! Nice on the fire by the way, no insurance either! Ok you both I need three drops of blood. Now then let's see, Lord Potter you are heir to Slytherin by right of conquest, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Potter and Evans. These five rings are yours and I can legally give them to you because you brought your godfather, put them on any order. Now the Potter estate and island is only accessible with your ring, Evans there is a small house out toward Scotland, the founders only register as having a room in each house at Hogwarts! Merlin? God only knows if he has anything."

"So, I just touch it and say which one I want? When your done with Holly can we see our parents will please Slipfang? Also get a rundown on what we have?"

"Yes, but the will has been sealed by the headmaster! So, by the time you get back from your vaults, we should be ready, ok? Now Lady Potter you have four rings, it's not common for women to inherit titles and you will want to keep it quiet! Or you will have every pure blood chasing you for a marriage contract! You are heiress to Morgan Le Fay, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Family Long now they were thought killed off by you know who? Ok there is a small house out by Evans estate and the other three are pretty much all Hogwarts."

"Long? Who in our family was a long? Sirius? Do you know who it could be?"

"No sweetheart I am not sure, I seem to recall your mother talking about it twice with James, but other than that? No sorry maybe we will find out at your estate?"

"Honorable Slipfang, when we get back, I have several investments I would like to begin."

"Very good Lady Potter, I have been told your investments will payback in buckets, I have one question. Why do you need to go over your accounts? You should be getting statements sent by owl to you once a month?" I wonder who informed him of this? Maybe we have an ascended family member helping us out on the sly?

"No sir we have not received a single one! We have been locked under the stairs except to work as those fucking assholes slaves! If it weren't for my memory coming to me on our 8th birthday, we wouldn't have come until our 11th birthday for going to school."

"What? I tell you what you go to your vaults and pick out what you think you need at this time; do you need a trunk or some bags?"

"Yes, uh do you have debit or credit cards where we can just use that in the muggle as well as the magical world? It would be so much easier than trying to keep cash and not have to run back here to get more."

"That is an excellent idea I will run it by my boss and see how fast we can set it up, here you both go two trunks with charms, for feather light, security, shrinking and expansion charms! And two bags."

We bow and step out and follow a goblin to the carts and wait for Sirius, when he shows up, we all climb in and we are off! It's the coolest ride ever! I may come here once a week to ride it for fun.

"We will do Lord Potters first! follow me! The Potter family vault you both must touch the door."

We do, and it opens slowly we step in Harry said take what ever you want it's yours as much as mine. So, I look thru books and I like them all, so I find one trunk almost full, so I finish filling it, then shrink it then put it in my pocket. We find some wands, only about two responds to either of us, so we stick them in our pocket, we look thru jewelry there are some nice stuff, but nothing is charmed! We leave and go to Evans vault I find great big stacks of books! Cool I sit and sort thru them and put them in my trunk! Then some more jewelry but nothing to get excited about, it was pretty, but I am not the typical girly girl.

"You know, I wonder if mom knew about her vault? If dad knew about the island, we would have been safe! I bet the old goat is behind it! If he is, I will kick his shriveled up balls into his throat!"

"Here is the Merlin vault! And Morgan Le Fay is the next one Lady Potter."

"Please just Holly, I sound like some old lady when I hear that." I giggle Harry and Sirius chuckles the goblin grins and nods.

"Yes, Holly then I ask you call me Griphook, this vault hasn't been touched for over a 1000years."

We look thru stuff ooh nanites I fill my bag with tech of all kinds, then he only has 50 books? Well that sucks so I thumb thru and put them in the trunk! Then I find two staff one sends out a pulse! It feels warm in my hands I hand the other to Harry and his does the same! Cool I check out the stone it radiates power? I feel it from a bowl, and I find about 50 more! Idea rings instead of a wand, plus I need some damned good charms and runes to make them powerful. I find more books on sword and staff fighting, then a healing book? It looks great too, then a few more on fighting, what caught my eye was two books on battle magic! Yes, I clean out all tech, then I feel a weird power coming from the corner I just came to, I pick up what looks like a scepter? It feels just like being next to the goblins? This is weird! Wait no! it couldn't be the goblins are actually Furling! Could it be? That would be awful to a warrior race! The fucking wizards! Need to calm or Harry will be over here, fuck to late!"

"What is wrong Holly? I could feel your anger from over there! Without our bond, what is it sis?"

"Keep your voice down, but the goblins may have been far more bullied than we originally thought! We will need to see the king when we get back up top! Trust me its bad brother."

"Okay, I believe you if it pissed you off that much sis, I can only imagine what it will do to me! These dragon hormones are driving me nuts! How are you managing sis?" I shrug and grin

When we were done, with Merlin we hit the Morgan Le Fay vault! It has some more tech, so I load it in the trunk. The nanites is what I found cool! She had more excellent books than Merlin, more battle magics several old charms, transfiguration, runes, hexes, jinx, defense, three old potion books with some much-needed potions and one on rituals? I stand there and read thru it, there are some sick stuff in here! Then the other half would be excellent boost to our magic as well as our body! Well I will talk it over with the guys, I put them away, I look around find several wands. I pick them up one at a time and only get two to pick me! But one felt powerful! I take them over to Harry and Sirius they both get two each they both said cool no buying a wand!

We get over to the family Long vault, I go in and see it hasn't been touched in a very long time. I go thru books, oh my god! Why are these books kept hidden? I look thru charms and it was a good thing I was sitting down, or I would have fallen over! I found several charms I will use! I read thru the others then advanced math there are three with runes also master or better from the looks of it. I put them in a safe place! Then I notice a ring and necklace I pick them out from under some stuff. I can feel the charms! Step out of time, invisibility, expand your knowledge and understanding and photographic memory! Yes! I put them on and it's at once an improvement! Oh, this will help with studying all these wonderful books! It also came with a note saying the ring and necklace must be worn together for them to work. Plus, they will not be able to be removed by anyone except the wearer also they will be unnoticed by other people.

Then it's the founder's vaults! They were a disappointment! Seriously! I cleaned the gold out of my two plus the few books that was there! Ravenclaw should have been full of terrific books, nope there was 36 yes, I counted them! They are better than what they are teaching now! But I did find more charms and runes to add to my list of useful spells. The Gryffindor vault was as I expected though there were more wand and sword and battle magic and another healing book."

I asked Griphook for two more trunks to clean the two out, and said I will keep them open for now an what I needed to keep them open he said a galleon, so I add a galleon to each after cleaning them out. Harry picked up what I was doing and did the same, we get back to the top with our stuff, and we go to Slipfang he says follow him! We go to see Ragnock he greets us, and I greet him and say in Furling!

"It is humbling to be before the ancient and great noble race of the Furling nation."

"You know? How could you? Your, just a child and yet you figured out our greatest shame. But let us get to the matter at hand, I have here your parents will, and I went over the Potter family vault and did an audit! Did you know that Albus has signed two marriage contracts for you two for the two youngest Weasleys? Yes, and you were left with muggles that you were never supposed to be near! He sent you there anyway! Plus, on the day your parents died? He took a massive amount for taking care of those poor orphans! I will not tolerate theft from orphans! He has also been audited, and it appears he has stolen from several families! Well also a Molly Weasley has also stolen out of your accounts along with Ronald and Ginny Weasley!"

"We were talking about this in the vaults if our parents knew about the island, we would have been safe! I would bet all our gold the old goat didn't let them near the bank to claim his lordship. I am also willing to bet he set this whole bullshit prophecy up as well!"

"You know I think your right! Well the funds have been returned to your accounts; I am also told you cleaned out the founders' vaults? Turning the rings over to the school is a clever idea! Now your family vault is back to 850 million galleons, the reason why? Is your great grandfather had invented a hair gel that is still popular today among a few other potions? Now your Evans vault was hit also but I back traced it to the date he switched it his account, so it is back to 280 million, Long family luckily, he didn't touch it your sitting on 750 million plus another 900 thousand for Le Fay vault plus and other 250 thousand each for the four founder vaults! So, I hear we need to officially make you two adults! Sign here and Sirius also sign here! Now investments I heard?"

"Yes, here is a list of 15 muggle companies that will be within the next year? Their stocks will split! If we get in before they do while they are cheap? We will be rolling in money! These are the top 5 I want 10 million on each! Yes, and the rest do 3 million on each, so a total of 80 million. By the end of the year I should have made most of that back!"

"Now that will be nice to see! Harry and Sirius any investing today?"

"Yes, I will follow my goddaughters lead also same amounts and all!" He grins I giggle

"I have learned to never bet or go against my sister; she can kick my ass! So, I will also invest the same amount and stocks, I also think Holly has something to ask."

"Yes, I do and sorry King Ragnock, but someone has brought a horcrux into your bank and is in a vault."

"Who would dare to bring such vile filth into our halls? They just lost their vault now who?!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange it's a small cup from house Hufflepuff your majesty."

"Go get it and confiscate all of that vault destroy all dark artifacts also! Now sorry those are the worst magic ever made! Now I owe you some money Lady, Sorry Holly for your idea of credit cards here is your card with your new ID and license. And 5 thousand galleons have been added to your Long account, now with the thing normally we charge 10 thousand to destroy these! But I sense your able to dispose of them? Then I will add 5 thousand to take care of it and throw in a bottomless bag, sound good Holly?"

"Yes, do you also sell bags that will produce more? I am always picking up stuff to keep!"

"Yes, they will produce 30 bags each and cost 15 thousand. How many would you like?"

"Um I think two for now will do? Yes, two is good, I also have a question, would the Furling nation be willing to leave this dump and walk outside and breathe fresh air? While being your full height? I found the scepter in Merlin's vault to reverse it, I think. Also, I am going to need training for swords and bows, and I need a list of weapons here along with armor that will self-adjust for whoever it goes on! Like little ole me then to a seven-foot Furling. I would like them to go into a pendant and, I need fifty rings. I found these charms and runes in our family vaults these I would like on the ring and pendant. Now for the armor I would like these, do you see the strategy behind these? And the total I would like 50 but! Oh, I got these stones I want for the focus for the rings. There should be enough for the 50 and you can keep what is left over."

"You missy drive a hard bargain! Let's, see yes, we can do these weapons…. The armor yes, here are some drawings of rings and pendants we might have made or are in stock."

We look thru them I pick out two each I like, and Harry likes them also, so Harry picks the ring I pick the pendant and we hand them over to Ragnock! He looks them over and nods.

"We are in luck the rings were made for um someone, but they backed out, but we do have 50. The pendant we will need to make 20 but that is nothing, the armor yes I can see where you're coming from and it will take about 6 weeks to get all the weapons and all charms for everything,"

"Okay that is good for me! So, we will talk price when all is said and done?"

"Yes, Holly we will wait till the order is ready, and for the training yes we would be happy to train friends of the Furling nation. And these runes and charms we will keep it quiet."

"Oh, that's good for I give you permission to use them also, for friends work and watch each other's back. May your gold forever overflow and your enemies always taste defeat."

"May your enemies die slow painful deaths and you get rich off their plunder." We bow and leave

"Sirius did you welcome Andromeda and Tonks back to the family? And kick Narcissa and Draco out of the family? You know they might try to take back the Black family estate! Oh, and we are doing some shopping then go to Potter manor ok guys?" they nodded after Sirius caught up

We went to the trunk shop I got the biggest one with a mansion inside, I also got a backpack that would connect to the trunk, so I can access it via the backpack. The mansion is 6-bedroom suite with potion lab, vault, work out room, storage room and dueling room. We cleaned out all three apothecary shops and I also cleaned out the potion shops of vial's and containers for rendering down a basilisk. We also hit the bookstores and I loaded up and asked about any rare and hard to find books that paid off great.

We bought several brooms, then we hit the grocery stores then liquor 80-year-old scotch I bought the guy out plus bourbon and whisky and fire whisky. Harry suggested butterbeer, so I bought 50 cases then candy all we would dare try to eat. We also bought a few dress robes and some muggle looking clothes, we walk into an antique store we are snoopin when I find a familiar crest! The Potter family crest the more I looked around the more pissed I got!

"What is it sis your throwing out some serious pissed waves! Tell me what it is?"

"They have Potter family furniture in here! And who the hell said they could sell it?!"

After facing my pissed off self they gave it to us for what they paid! Assholes oh they are still holding out on us! So, I am in their face now when they finally admit they had a huge jewelry cabinet they give it to us and said Lucius Malfoy sold it a few days ago! Oh, I want him dead so bad we go tell Ragnock he is even more pissed then me. He hands us a portkey to get thru the wards and says when they are out and wished us a good payback! And chuckled as we left.

We went to Potter manor put it all back then I headed for the library I am reading when I can sense the house elves are bad. I call them and five come in the room, I drop and push magic into their little bodies when I finished, they looked like younglings. They bonded with me, so the head elf said we had everything and said it was ready for us to move in. I decided to read so I step out of time and I go thru the vault where the terrific books are! Then I go back to the library and go thru each book faster than before! It takes no time to get them all read. I sit and meditate to go thru and sort it all then work on my core then expanding my mind, when I finish, I get this crazy idea I giggle as I step back into time.

"Hey Harry? I got an idea lets shrink the estate and trunk it! We will have three greenhouses plus Malfoy might come back! Then I have the perfect place to hit next!" I giggle darkly

"Oh man I hope I never have that look aimed at me yikes! James used to get that look when he was pissed and was out for blood."

"Hey sis sounds good to me! Hey guys we need to shrink the estate and trunk it, Malfoy might find his way back again! Plus, this way you can be with us all the time."

The little guys were more than happy to shrink it and ride along with us I grab Sirius and Harry and teleport into Riddle mansion! No one has been here since he tried to kill Harry! Yes, free reign over his stuff Mwahaha! Yes, the fucker has pissed me off! We search all the rooms if it was dark, we didn't touch it! I was in the library looking thru books most were dark but there were a few greys to light; I kept them in a pile when I was done sorting I found a lot of family magic and potion books I copied them all even the grey books and put them away. They somehow got around the protective charms on the family magic and potion books.

I know one thing I learned! And that is where his vault is, I cut thru his traps like they were nothing and find the first vault! I cast the spell to count galleons just shy of 700 million! I bag it all up then copy books well except for ours! Fucker! After putting them away I open the secret passage and cut thru his traps. When I hit bottom damn that is a lot of gold! I cast the spell 95 billion I put it in the same bag! I sit and sort thru all the books and read ours these are some excellent spells and potions. I find moldy shorts journals and begin to read them the tears come I don't even try to stop them; Harry is there instantly he is holding me as he reads with me.

We show Sirius he starts cussing and magic bursts out as he hit the wall shattering a substantial part of it, when he calms, he drops to the floor almost in tears like us."

"I have a wonderous idea guys, I think we need to repo the moldy asses estate I took all his fucking money all 100 billion! And he aint getting it back either the dick!"

"You are the next generation marauder! Yes, I wish your parents could see this! James would beat us outside and try to shrink it with us inside!"

We get up as I round up books that are ours and copy the others! What? There's some great stuff in them! Plus, I put the journals in where I can find them. We go out and ask our little friends to do the honors, they are overjoyed to hit him where he lives! We then use the port key to Malfoy manor we search for anymore of our stuff and find books for all our families plus many others! I hit the vault I use a separate bag clean it out and go thru more stolen books! I copy and put away and go search for the horcrux and find it! Then I also find Dobby I drop to my knees and hug him and ask if he would rather bond with Harry or Holly Potter and he is a good elf his masters are bad they steal from us when we couldn't find our family estate! He looks pissed and says he would not serve them anymore and bonded with me and I suggested we repo their house also!

So, all the elves shrunk it and trunked it and we all laughed. I suggested we put up an illusion of their house, so they do it will last until they get in bed! We all crack up the elves go into our shrunken houses.

"Hey, I say we hit the school now there shouldn't be anyone there on Christmas break! We can snoop all we want plus we can get in the founders' rooms in each house! How about it? Plus, we can kill a basilisk I want a duster some pants a vest and maybe a cloak or coat made from its hide it repels magic."

"I am in what do we need sis to kill this thing and render it down?"

"Hey, if you guys go, I go so let's do this shall we? Then what are we doing with the meat and such? I know some of it is worth a lot of money."

"Oh, my dear sweet dog father I have a plan and it's a whopper!" I giggle as they chuckle

We stop and get a rooster we teleport right in the chamber and we get set up, I call out the snake we wait until it's all the way out! And let the cock crow the snake did a shiver and dropped dead! I quickly remove the eyes put them in the special containers, then set out all the containers and multiply them several times. Then we called the elves asked if they would like to help to render it down? They were on it faster than I could have believed! With their help we had it done in less than an hour it was all packed and put away.

Then we decided to explore I bumped into an invisible safe or locker I hissed appear, it did! Man, it was full of rare to extinct plants in a stasis field, so we set up an assembly line! I multiplied the plants after they were set in pots; the elves would put half or more in our greenhouses. We saved some ten of each plant for professor sprout the rest went into a trunk greenhouse for later! We finished it after an hour then we sent the elves to deliver the plants to the professor.

We then moved through a door into an office we found two extremely precious healing books! The fucking idiot was making sure he made his money! I copied it several times I kept three and started a new trunk just for stuff like this! There was a potion book that had some great potions copy and stash. There wasn't much else me and Harry were picking at each other about him taking the 350 thousand I found in the safe! The butt head.

"Fine brother I will hold onto your milk money until you're ready to spend it." I giggle at his look

"Oh, careful sister I can still almost kick your butt!" I glare he runs behind Sirius we chuckle

"Ooh look this potion bench is charmed to produce better and multiple potions! Snape would love to have this! It's really too bad he won't even see it!" we all crack up I stash it in my potion lab

We snoop and find a couple more books, then we hit Hufflepuff room next! Eh just plant books that are some collectors dream so I copy them, we leave the little greenhouse. We hit the Ravenclaw house and find a few terrific books! Finally, then we hit Gryffindor tower and more books on fighting I sigh it could have been a better haul! Then I notice a secret compartment, when I open it there is the sword of Gryffindor! Oh, wow it just bonded to me cool I put it away. I disappear and check to see what is with the weird monitoring charms! They are all over in the dorms and bathrooms! The sick old fart so I go and check his office and go thru his book collection, the old bastard has family spell and potion books! I look for a journal I find three I take them, and he is recording kids! Ugh creepy fucker! I find our stuff our cloak and several other things, so I clean up! I hit all the books copy and stash them put the others with the collection.

When done I hear him coming, I turn invisible and pull out my wand and float up above the door! He walks in and senses me he gets in and sees his office is trashed he pulls out his elder wand and I silently disarm and bind his ass then I remove all hair then tattoo him as pervert!

I decide to try something I push my magic into the old goat and make him younger, this will be so funny then I change him into the hottest looking chick ever and permanently remove all hair! I set him up in his chair and take several photos! Then I put a permanent charm to make him think he looks normal and wearing clothes! Ha-ha then when they try to add clothes they vanish! Ha then I take a sharpie and write on his back and front exactly who and what he has done! Creepy old goat then I put a contract on his desk that says all his vaults go to me right when he asks where the elder wand is!

So, I put up an illusion of Minerva telling him to sign it, so she can get the potters ready for class he signs it! It flashes he asks where his wand is? What wand? he says his elder wand and it's done! Stun his ass and take my contract and go see the ROR!

"Hey guys (snort laughing snort) look at this I got him, or I should say her!" they look, and we are rolling around laughing when we catch our breath we hit the room of lost things, we grab the diadem. Then we snoop I find lots of trunks; I snoop in them. They are all just clothes and some schoolbooks until I find the Family Long mansion and Potter mansion, I shrink them put them away. I find Snape's family trunk full of expensive jewelry and 350 thousand galleons! Cool I shrink it and put it away and go look thru stuff!

I move a platter and there is a bowl full of gems I pick one up, I wave my wand over them fuck their real! Why are there real gemstones in here of all places?

"Hey Sirius, why would there be a bowl of real gemstones in here? Are they free for the taking?"

"What let me see! Oh, wow there is a lot of money in that bowl! Well I say you found it keep it!"

I transfigure the bowl into a coin purse and stuff it in my bag and snoop some more, I know I am not keeping them, but I will ask the furling what should I do with them? We spend several hours and find thirty books, and most belong to the school. I find a dark spell book and I flip thru it and find a section on horcrux and I could kill the old goat! Right here in black and white how to remove it from a living host without killing them! And how to remove it from other objects and not destroy them! Fucking controlling dumbass who is a dark lord hiding in plain sight.

"Hey guys I am so pissed right now look at this! He knew what was or is going on with moldy shorts he could be looking for horcrux! But no, he is too busy playing with himself or trying to control our lives to ruin them! There is a meeting day after tomorrow if he makes it that long!"

"This is from my family library why is it here? Who let's compare journals from when moldy wart was coming here? You guys having any luck?" we shook our head no

It took us half an hour to sync up the journals, we were all ready to end these two, so I said if we are done snoopin? Let's, go out I want to try another room. So, we walk out I brought all the books, then I paced and asked for a library with lost, forgotten, or hidden knowledge. We spent a couple of hours going thru all the books and made two piles, one for eh could have been better! And the other is our copy multiple times and hand out most of them.

After sorting we put the not so good books to the side! Then we set up a trunk for the ones to be handed out. After copying 80 books I now have some reading to do I notice Sirius is looking.

"Sirius. Do we need to take you somewhere to get laid? Your over there staring again, not that I mind but your godson is about to beat the shit out of you! Just so you know."

"What? Oh, sorry I cannot understand how you turned out so gorgeous! Plus, you sit around naked like it doesn't bother you! Why is that and god I can't help it! It's hard to not look."

"Interesting choice of words there Sirius! We both can see it is " _hard_ " for you to sit there! And yes, I noticed you checking me out also, word of warning! My sister doesn't need to call out for help I can tell when she is in real trouble! And I will kill anyone who touches her without her permission, there have already been some close calls."

"With who? If anyone kills them, it had better be me you're too young to visit prison!"

"Drop it guys it happened almost and Harry beat the shit out of the older student, then that person went to juvenile hall! With missing teeth and a few broke fingers and two cast."

"Before you think I did it all! I did not after Holly could get up, she ripped the kid a new ass!"

"So, our beautiful Holly is a scrapper! Cool even better she can run with us boys and beat up the bullies for us! Like Snape!"

"Harry, I found this ring and necklace in my vault it takes you out of time, it's like time has stopped but, your living in a frozen second! And you never get tired after I finish reading, I want you to do the same and meditate for as long as you need to." He nodded

I step out of time and begin reading and don't stop until done then I dive into the trunks and all their books! When done I sort them out and copy the ones I want to keep, then the family magic I keep them together. I then meditate for days working on my core mind and body, I summon work out dummies and practice fight, and work on the exercise gym in my trunk house. I stay at it for 6 or 10 months when I decide to step back in time, I copy them and give them both a set!

"What happened to you sis? Your _buff and hot as hell_ how long did you work out?"

"Um I think 8 maybe 10 months, I figure it is the best time to get into shape and build my stamina plus my core is never mind. Here you go work out together after you read these and meditate and work on your core and mind for a month! Then do working out to practice fighting it will make you feel better!"

So, I napped while they read! Then when they started the physical part, I worked with them! For another year plus our breaks for meditating. When we stopped and showered, we put our books away and put the dreaded clothes on, then we snuck back into his office and Harry freed the phoenix who just happens to be his new mate! I snicker at look on his face. We beam back to the outpost with Sirius and we had been busy for almost all day. What it wasn't easy shrinking estates and killing a giant snake.

"Okay Sirius are you ready to be one with your dragon? But before we do Alice have you got a lock on moony?"

"Yes, Holly he is actually looking for you and Sirius he thinks you set the fire! Or that is what the old goat told him. So, beam him here then?"

"Yes, please Alice, wands out and stun if we have to! Now, hello moony long time no see you at all! No letters no visits you sure he is family? At least you had an excuse!"

"What? I was doing what Albus told me! He said it wasn't safe to be around you! Now why are you with him and where the hell are, we? Your very beautiful, and too old what the hell happened?"

"Well ole boy you been had by the old bastard! Just like everyone else here sit read his own journals they are in sync with moldy wart. Speaking of I think it is time brother dear."

"I agree sis let's be done with this chapter in our lives! You got the locket from Sirius house?"

"Hold on what locket? I have never seen that before in my life! Is it one of his?"

"Yup now watch! Alice lets end moldy shorts before he can begin, the only things left should be the ring and his snake. But if there are more then beam them here! Then as you destroy the fragments beam and destroy the rest of him please."

"Got it boss it's just the ring and snake commencing destruction of soul pieces and the rest, it's all done. Kind of anticlimactic but I am glad it's gone!"

"Ok brother here is the deathly hallows for you to master! Here all set up and ready just for you."

"Uh no that is okay you go ahead! I don't want nothing to do with it, creepy why did he want it?"

"Yes, it's one reason we were targeted he wanted the cloak, the Gaunt family for the ring and he killed his lover for the death stick. So, killing off an ancient and most noble house of Potter, Long, Evans, Longbottom and whoever else he deemed worthy of killing off and stealing their family magic and heirlooms!"

"Holly therefore I do not want it, there have been many killed over it, and many who died because of it. We are not those people; we are the victims of said people."

I chuckle he will not like what I am about to say! Hell, I am not crazy about knowing it!

"Brother, you remember my story of my earlier life. Here is a little proof that this is our legacy. Sirius place your hand on this and proclaim with confidence, you are! The master of death!"

"Well, ok this makes me immortal right? Okay here goes nothing! I Sirius Black am the master of death! Now what sweetie? Isn't he supposed to pop up and go master you called?"

"Yes, but it will only work for a Peverell descendent. Of which you are not, now you see why it is our legacy? All these years people died and killed for a stupid myth!"

"Holly, why do you say this is you and Harrys legacy? When you just said you had an earlier life? What do you mean by that? I only ask because, I have only just met you since Albus told me to stay away. What is going on? Sirius? Kids where are we anyway? These journals! If this is true? Then why don't we go settle this like we would if James was here?"

"Moony, you want to see something that was done downright marauder style? Look at this picture! I took that just before we left Hogwarts! This was what I left him as, plus he is charmed to see himself as he is normally! (giggling) he will walk into the important wizard meeting (we all laugh as I try to finish) and embarrass himself!" we all roar laughing I sit up after catch my breath and grin my "look out trouble is coming" grin Harry grins the other two? Move away!

"Dobby! Hey Dobby, I need you to track down an elf her name is Winky, she might have been told she was a bad elf. Do you know where the Crouch family lives?"

"Oh yes mistress I know Winky she not a bad elf! Do I need to bring her here to bond with mistress Holly?"

"Yes, please do, and just call me Holly! Please?" pop he is gone after nodding I sigh

"Moony, my sister has memories of her life before this one! You will not believe me when I tell you, but I will tell you anyway. She was a middle-aged man with three kids, his wife died in child birth with their third, a little girl. The entire family was smart! They were always working on new inventions or fixing other mistakes to make them work. But, the important part? There in her other life! Was an entire series of books and movies about this orphan! That was beaten, starved, neglected, and told he was a freak! Then he gets a letter saying he was a wizard! He doesn't know anything about his life! Because it was safer to leave him in the dark! Alone and wanting a way out, and a miracle appears he can get away from his abusive aunt and uncle!"

"Harry, calm down! I will finish okay? When this little boy gets away from them, he finds a whole new world of wonder! Until it begins to sour over the next few years! Every year there are tests! Then his dog father escapes prison to check to make sure his pup is alright. Because he recognizes the traitor is still alive and living in his rat form! With the Weasley family! Friends and supporters of Albus the I know what is better for the greater good jackass! Sorry he pisses me off! Well this boy is told he is coming to kill him, until there is a standoff in the shrieking shack between you two and the greasy dungeon git! The truth is finally known! But you turn into moony, Sirius changes to grim to distract you meanwhile Snape is more concerned with getting revenge on Sirius with a dementors kiss! Long story short! The old goat never tries to help clear Sirius' name he continuously tells Harry he doesn't know what he is talking about! But he must stay with the Dursleys for the blood wards to protect him? Harry goes thru hell all seven years! With what he must deal with at the Dursleys! Then the last battle there are so many dead, and who must shoulder their death? Who feels he didn't move fast enough? Harry James Potter, but doubt is thrown into the mix of feelings, when he finds out he was raised to die at the right time!"

"What? You mean that, that our life? This…. Realm is just a movie or story? That is very disturbing. Then you knew what we would face. Did Harry have a twin in your realm?"

"Nope, you see there are quirks to each realm! I am said quirk! But the important thing here? Is the fact that there are two realms merged or crossed each other. This is an ancient outpost, and it's over 8 million years old! Our ancestors? Like Merlin and Morgan Le Fay are these very same people that we come from! Who also built our, not just me and Harry! The magical race are from the stars, and it's supposed to be my destiny to get us off this planet away from the muggles! So, we are leaving in several days thru the stargate! Yes, it was also a movie then a tv show! And we loved it! To see other worlds, travel to another galaxy on city sized ships! But it also comes with draw backs, there are enemies we will need help to eliminate! That make moldy wart look like a child! I am talking space vampires and a parasite that will take over your body that call themselves gods!"

"You three are leaving? Not without me you're not! But how will moony deal with other moons?"

"Well good because we weren't going to leave you anyway! Here drink this it's a cure for the furry problem you have. Now do you two want to join us? As dragons! Yes, you can have more than one Animagus form! How you might ask? Well we have two! Yup phoenix and dragon, also moony you will need the information download from our ancestors for all their tech and science, oh and language! Plus, here is your ring and necklace, wear these and you will learn and understand things faster, also you get photographic memory. Plus, the most important you can step out of time to read, study, meditate and train for as long as you want or need in a single second."

"I am ready to begin this adventure! I can finally go and do things normal people take for granted! So, this is all your knowledge you have found on magic? That is a massive amount of reading! You have read and understand it all?"

"Yes, plus we are going shopping here in a couple of hours to the states! They don't ban books and some other stuff over there like here! Plus, we will hit the muggle stores food and other."

"Mistress I am bringing Winky! She is very depressed from being told she was a bad elf then losing her family."

"Hello Winky. I am Holly and I think you're a great elf just like our Dobby! How would you like to join our family and be friends?"

"You… you mean you would take a disgrace like me? Yes, I would be most happy to serve house Potter! Please tell me this isn't a joke you are playing on Winky?"

"No joke Winky, I would be happy to have another good and loyal friend like you."


	2. Chapter 2 for real

Chapter 2

"Holly? Are you claiming the master of death? Or shall we make them all vanish? Wait, what did you mean it's our family legacy?"

"Well, dear brother it's simple. The tale of the three brothers? Was a test! Death felt the three souls should have been his to collect. So, he offered them a prize each, but it was just a test! They worked together to cross the river, so he wanted to see if they could work together again, if they had thought about combining the three at the time they would be here today! Better together than separate, do you see where it would have helped? True, dead is dead there is no coming back, well that is not entirely true. There are certain….um people? Circumstances need to be just right, or a level of higher being can bring someone back. But the stone would only allow you to communicate with the departed."

"What about our dad's cloak? It worked from what Sirius has told us."

"Nope sorry it didn't! there are two people that could see thru the cloak, Dumbledork and Moody with his enchanted eye! Oh Harry, look our dear dad and friends did something? Something childish and just what a boy would do! I wonder? No way! You didn't? (I giggle at their faces) oh that is just hilarious!"

"What did you goobers do that has my sister laughing her butt off? No, you didn't! did they do what I think they did? So, tell me guys how many times did you streak around the school? Plus, how many times did you get caught in the girls' shower room?"

"Well it's like this, your sister would beat the shit out of us if we answer that! Plus, we did streak quite often around the school! It was fun and felt free."

"Did you... shake…. your (snorting) little willy at him as he walked by? You did!"

We are laughing at them as they just realize he saw them every time!

"So, he saw us moony and did you notice he was always around? Plus, did you know about the come and go room? They showed it to me, imagine what we could have done if we knew about it!"

"Harry? I think our parents had a foursome with our dear uncles! So that means dad is Bi and mom likes more than one guy? Cool I think they would have been fun growing up around them, were you guys crazy sex addicts?"

"What? How did you put all that together with what little we just said? Why does it not bother you about our… um school activities?"

"Why? Because my sister is not normal plus hey, we see you two checking me out just as much as Holly! Why are you looking away now?"

"Because they are feeling ashamed of being caught checking out an 8-year-old looking like an 18-year-old. When they should know when we do this little trick, we are 18 not just in looks but also in our mannerism and we think like a horny teenager! So, we also have been checking you guys out!"

"What do you mean? You mean you aged yourself ten years? Why would you give up your childhood? It's the best time to live; to not care about the troubles! And now I am looking at two very strong looking 8-year-old kids? Cool can we do that also?"

"Yes, moony the training we will work you thru? You will be able to do the same! Plus, I have been working in my head on a couple of things, they our ancestors would live to be over a thousand years old. How? They would take a shot once a year and it kept them young! Plus, I have some ideas to improve upon it. Well, shall we go buyout America magical shopping districts? Or training?"

"Holly we need to take that evidence to Mr. Weasley, so he can handle his family issues. Also, you said something about Luna and her parents?" Harry reminded me

"Shopping first was my answer, what is wrong with the Weasley family? Plus, we have to get an international portkey to get across the ocean." Moony asked me

"No, we don't need a portkey! Holly and I can teleport us there, it is a better way to travel. For the problem they are having Molly, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledork stole from us and he signed illegal marriage contracts for us."

"Yes, we need to get there before it is turned in to the ministry! Or they will be your vassal family, come let's go how long has it been?" Moony suggested to us.

"Earlier this afternoon, we were going to try and catch him without Molly hearing."

"I hope we didn't wait to late! Should we stay looking like our 8-year-old form?"

"Yes, that would be best let's go, um where are we?" Moony asked.

"The artic south pole region. Alice beam us to the Weasley family residence please."

We arrive they are just eating supper; oh, swell Ron won't have any idea what is going on! He will be stuffing his bottomless hole under his nose!

"Well this will be mortifying! They all are here (I snorted) so is Dumbledork! So, you two lead we will be right behind you alright?" they nod me, and Harry and I share a look and cringe " _Harry should we go back, and you know become the master of death?" he nods_

We step out of time teleport back he motions for me to do the honors I pinch him.

"Ow man your even stronger and that freaking hurt! Ok sorry I deserved it!"

"Harry you did not deserve it! I was taking it out on you for the simple fact we must deal with Dumbledork and the red headed thieves then you want me! To be mistress of death, just promise to never let me get in over my or our heads?"

"Always, you're the only good thing in my life. That was not an insult either! You have been there for me and I was there for you. With our weird mental connection that seems to have gotten stronger. We need to be, to cover each other's back, I love ya sis now let's make an ally that will scare the crap out of them!" I giggle

"You're going to start making all the speeches from now on High councilor Harry! Okay here goes, I Holly Potter am the mistress of death! Holy crap it worked!"

"Hello mistress I have been waiting for this day, shall we return to your current task at hand? I will be watching should you need me." We return then step in time.

"Hello Arthur, we need to have a word with you! Uh let's do this outside first. Let me introduce Harry and Holly Potter, they were going to come see you in the morning, but we thought we should come tonight, just in case."

"What do you mean "just in case"? and hello kids I am glad you made it out of that fire, Sirius so it was true? You went to prison and was innocent? Hello, Remus we haven't seen you for a few months, been good?"

"Yes, as good as can be expected, but here is our reason for interrupting your supper. The kids wanted to make sure you could deal with said family members, and not in the court where it could get really bad."

"My god she knows better than to pull this! This could ruin our entire family! Holly? What are you doing with a wand? And what are you doing with said wand?"

"Sorry, I had to check um when was the last time you checked yourself for potions?"

"I have never, she wouldn't! Well that answers that she did! How did you know to check? If I may ask Holly? These potions are subtle in the way they work."

"Well let's go with calling it a hunch. You will also notice her accomplice is here also? I think he may be influencing her, or maybe not I have some things that belong to your family, but I think it would be best to hang on to them for now."

"Yes, I agree that would be best, um who did that to Albus? It says marauder all over it, and I must admit after seeing this he deserves worse! Shall we?"

"Ah good you found our lost children, so who attacked you? Could you make them out in a crowd my boy?" we snicker at him I mean her

"No sir who are you again? I don't ever remember meeting you for you to call me your boy! Do you sis?"

I shake my head no we both are doing our best to keep from laughing.

"Nope brother I never met him either, maybe he lives with the creepy cat lady across the street? He seems her type!"

"No that isn't I meant, who? No, I am the headmaster at a school you will be attending in three years."

"And that is what to us? The only crappy school we know of is that dump our lard ass uncle went to! So maybe that is why? He has been packing uncle's fudge or the other way around? I bet they trade off!" all the kids are roaring

"Now see here young man, I do not pack fudge! What would I be doing working in a candy factory?"

That was it we all lost it even with us laughing at him he didn't get it till he read someone's mind! Then he was not so pleased, oh boohoo!

"So, where did you pick up such fowl ideas? You better get them ideas out of your head before you attend Hogwarts in three years!"

"Oh, we heard of that! Harry and I are freaks just like them that go to that freakish school with the old crazy freak! And we will not be going! He said we are to beat the freakish stuff right out of us! That was what the old goat pays us to do and I am more than happy to do so! Then he also tells us we won't be attending; all the freakishness ends with us. Right brother?"

"Yup word for word! So, you are the one who is paying uncle to beat and try to rape us? Sis I think we should kick his ass! Get him!"

We pounce we don't hold back either when they come to their senses, they watch for a couple seconds as we bloody his nose black both eyes, I break three ribs. When he rolls over, I find a broom and shove it up his ass! He yells, and they pull us off, we keep swinging, it took three to hold me back Harry was the same way.

"What got into you young lady? You just assaulted an old man? Excellent job!"

"What do you mean excellent job! They just beat him senseless!" Molly shrieked.

"Well he can lay there we have family business! Molly Weasley! Ronald and Ginny, did you steal from the Potter accounts? And agree to give them potions to make them fall in love with you? You know how many times I have told you about line theft then you go and try to pull it! Then sweet Holly runs a diagnostic spell over me and asks if I have ever checked for potions. So, I run it and Molly has been dosing me for years! This I will say once and only once you're no longer Weasleys! Get out and the wards are now set against you! Now as for the rest of my kids no matter what I love you and what I just did was the least I could do. They will have sent evidence in yes; I am sure the ministry will be here soon. Line theft is punishable by death for the greatest penalty, plus I will likely lose my job as well. Now for the bloody mess on the floor he is also guilty of stealing from the Potter accounts and signing illegal marriage contracts. Was any of that true? About what your uncle said?"

"Yes, six months ago we asked about magic that was what he said word for word. What we just did to the old goat is what my sister did to our uncle when he dared to try anything with us! He may have got lucky several times but after a while we would not take no more. He came at us swinging we return the hits right back; except we had a better advantage being almost level with his nuts!"

"Ok we got some scrappers we start in a year, so we will be two years ahead of you!"

"Yes, and they got him today with the charms, plus they just kick his but! Future marauders your dad would be proud, I know I am!" Sirius said grinning like a loon.

"So, what will happen now Mr. Weasley? We didn't want Ragnock to turn it in and get all of your family in trouble, but he did say to make sure to bring this to you."

"Yes, he must report it, and this was his way of giving me a "heads up" as they say. But this will cost me my job, Charlie is now on his last year, Bill has three more years to go. Percy will start his second year, I don't say this to be mean to you boys, but you must not talk or help the three that left! I would bet they didn't make it out of the yard, we have several coming in now, so mind you what you say everyone."

"You would be correct Weasley we caught the wonderful display of two children handing out punishment for their neglect! Amazing little scrappers if they were to treat my kids the way they were he would die a slow painful death! We picked up your… um… I wouldn't call them family, but we did get the truth out of them. You are with your godfather now, so you will be fine, now as we know line theft is serious crime!" Fudge blustered

"Sorry Arthur but we now must ask you to leave this place you may take what you deem important. You all have five minutes, now as you two have been the injured party. It will sound backward to the muggle world, but they are now your vassal. Meaning you will have to take care of them, and they must do your bidding! Kind of like a house elf, and since you handed us Albus so nicely, here is 500 galleons for his capture. Well good luck children and Weasley family!" Amelia Bones said seriously.

"Well dad now what? And what would have happened if Harry and Holly wasn't here tonight? Plus beat the old goat so he couldn't escape?" Charlie asked Arthur.

"Son we would not be walking out with anything but the clothes on our backs, then after the trial that would be all we would have. Then as they sentence us, we would be told to find the Potters and inform them we are now servants."

"I don't care what the law says you are not servants! Come let's go to the Lovegood home over the hill we need to talk to you. Plus, Charlie you might like our job offer better, and Arthur sorry I like to be on a first name basis. You remember that I was holding something back until things blew over? Well you are not poor, how does 350 million galleons sound? No, it is not charity! These are moldy shorts and Dumbledork's journals, see here they both got into your family at some point. But we will have to go to the bank to transfer the money, Ragnock has already seized the old goats accounts earlier today!"

"So, mom not only screwed us but missed out on all that money? I think you should send her a howler!" Fred or George said grinning, it's hard to tell them apart.

"We will not I would rather your mother not get any ideas about trying to claim any of it. She gets to live with being greedy and losing everything, trust me I seen people get worse than us."

"Can we grow up now? These short legs are a pain! Plus, there is this feeling like we want to whine are we there yet!" we don't let them answer and return to 18

"Wicked, can you teach us that trick? We could go to better places, um never mind."

"Yes, we can teach you, but it takes several weeks of training, plus it's part of the offer we will make you and the Lovegood family. So, who is knocking? Or not, hello Luna! How are you doing my little cling on?"

"Holly, did you just make a star trek joke? Yup I can see why she is stuck to you like glue, hello Luna I am Harry her big brother."

"No, you are not! You are twins, so you can't be her big brother!"

We go in and make our offer, they had bags packed and said what took you so long! We mentioned going to the states for shopping all were ready to go, so I haul all their stuff to the outpost then. When I got back everyone held on to us as we teleported to the first magical district out of four, we told them it was on us. We all bought new wands just for giggling shits, they all agreed they were better quality. We bought more books wand holsters we had our dusters pants vest and cloak made from the snakeskin, everyone had something made. We had hit all four and several muggle shopping malls and grocery stores to prepare for our trip, with all new wardrobe's tons of food and snacks plus my addition to my library of 83 books! We get back to the outpost and help the elves put away food and clothes that is when I remember the two mansions I found, and I show Harry.

"Sirius did our parents or grandparents mention anything about a Potter mansion that went missing?"

"No pup I never heard anything, why what did you find? And where did you find it?"

"Well sis found two trunk mansions Potter and Long, in the room of lost things and she forgot about it when she found that bowl of gemstones. You won't guess what else she found! Snape had a family member there with 350 thousand galleons and tons of jewelry in a trunk!"

"Really, how interesting, what is Holly planning on doing to said greasy git?"

"Not what you are hoping for dear ole dog father! (I snicker) I can't help it! I still think it's funny! But you two need to get everyone started I need to copy these books because for some odd reason they will not sell them here. Then I need to mix up more dragon and phoenix potions. Plus, read more books, then brother I have a place to go raid. Merlin left it behind as a test for people and a trap, there is lots of gold and stuff there."

"Cool Merlin junk! Ok let's get everyone meditating first Sirius, then work them into the download then you and moony need to keep at it too. Be back shortly, sis?"

I get the potions going then when I can move away, I begin reading, when Harry comes back, we step out of time and we read thru all books in both the mansions plus my additions. We brew 100 of each dragon and phoenix potions, then I make copies of our necklace and rings for our new additions. Then I add the new charms to our mansions and house kitchens never ending duplication charm! Added with a stasis charm you never run out of food or drinks! I help Harry do the same in his mansion, we check out the vaults they are even about 750 million give or take.

"Shall we take the guys? You know they will pout if we don't right sis?" I nod

"Hey guys we are going to raid Merlin's cave he left as a test and trap! You want to join us? Or stay here? It won't take us long an hour tops."

All four of us go I let Sirius fight the knight we laugh as he makes fun of it then it attacks him. After we answer all the questions, we get the loot! I pull the power supply to the damned communicator! What lunatic thought leaving that there was a great idea? We clean all the chambers and find two full power modules? Oh well we will use them after all cleaned, we head back and sleep for ten hours.

"Morning everyone, who is going to Gringotts and who is staying here to train? We will leave in the next couple of days, so it will help to be ready. When we get back, we will set up the stargate in that chamber. Then we will hand out these nifty rings and necklaces to everyone and we will train together. Harry also says I am a slave driver when it comes to working out, just so you know!"

"Unfortunately, she isn't kidding! When she sets a goal, we work until we carry out said goal, but it does help you to focus on learning and magic."

"This really does help? Therefore, you both are so far ahead of us? Get back to work guys we can't let these two shrimps beat us!" we chuckle at Bill and we teleport to the bank and greet several Furling and we are led to see the king.

"Hello Ragnock, good day so far, I hope? We are here to help Arthur recover his family funds, and I have two mansions that I found lying around! Could I get a team to go thru and clean out all dark artifacts? Plus, there are other stolen family heirlooms in there also."

"Yes, Holly there will be a cost to this, you are fine with that right?"

"Yes, that is part of doing business, and more than happy to pay. How are things with my newly gifted Dumbledork vaults? Did you manage to get the money sent to the families he stole from?"

"Sorry but no, most of them have been ended either by him or moldy wart. That was quite the little trick, you wrote a full binding contract simple and effective! He, I mean she was in here an hour before you! "Looking for them blasted brats" He was looking rough and naked; I am sorry it was just too funny! He said he was ambushed by a gang and was lucky to fend them off!"

"Yes, it felt good to whoop his ass! Or her ass, he needs to change his name. Has he tried to get any money? Or did my contract work that good?"

"Holly I think your contract was brilliant! He kept saying he needed to hit you guys up for a loan! So how long will she remain young and a woman?"

"Well, permanent or till I reverse it! He got another lifetime if he was smart, he would use it wisely, I have my doubts though. Let me guess he didn't get anything out of being arrested last night?"

"Nope all they said was put some damned clothes on! So, what would you like me to do with all the rest of the money? Why are you looking like you just swallowed a bug? What have you found now?"

"Here I will let you read it! I found it when we um got revenge on a certain ass hat."

"Oh, the poor guy, to have the ire from you…... well this is stupid! Damned moldy ass! Griphook! Seize and audit all Malfoy vaults he has been keeping stolen property from moldy ass! You ruined my good mood Holly; I now see why you didn't want to report it. So, one thing you can say for these morons, they keep good records! So hopefully we can return most! But I have my doubts, but we have two good kids trying to fix things when no one else will. So, Arthur how do you like being tied to the two best kids in London?"

"Well we had fun hitting the magic shopping districts in the states, plus muggle malls they have really come along. We are thankful for the heads up they gave us, and most people would just pocket the money."

"Yes, they would, right now they are the richest kids in my guess all over. They might be even more when they leave, I smell fresh blood! And gemstones? Care to explain that one kids?"

"Certainly, we went and killed off a 1000-year-old basilisk yesterday! Then we rendered it down, its where we got these robes. Holly got us all stuff made from the skin last night. Well we went snooping around in all the founder bedrooms, after we hit the room of requirement. Holly found two of our family mansions in trunks, and one she wants you to uh (he snorts) to deliver. Sorry it still is funny! But on her way looking thru the piles of junk, she finds this bowl full of gems! See they are huge!"

"You found this? In Hogwarts in the room of lost items? This pile of gems has had people searching for almost 80 years. And our sweet Holly finds them by accident! I swear you are a walking good luck charm! The reward for finding this little treasure has steadily increased over the years. The current member of the family has increased the reward to 500 thousand galleons!"

"I know I don't know the first thing about gemstones but isn't that a bit high?"

"Arthur here in this bowl? If we were to sell them? You would be looking at 20 to 30 million galleons. You don't find the quality and karat sizes like this."

"Oh, good I wasn't sure how to ask why there was a bowl of gems in a school. Now as I can tell you want to know if I am willing to part with basilisk meat? I am I don't think I want to try to eat it! Yuck sorry but not my ideal snack, I thought we could say work on a deal to cover part of our order?"

"My lady you have made all our day, did you notice it got quiet? They were waiting and hoping for a meal fit for a king! Well goblin or as you know furling. Normally we are buying it goes for about 800 to 1200 galleons a pound. But if we are doing a trade, I will do 1000 per pound, for your order will be quite high."

"Sounds great! Harry any questions?"

"Yes, we were looking thru potion books and we couldn't find a beneficial use for the eyes. Any suggestions?"

"If you have them, I will give you 5,000 for them. We have a friend who has a use for them. Wow Holly is prepared what else you got to sell?"

"Well it's mostly gold there is some gems nothing like those! Plus, these coins they look like a galleon but not quite?"

"Well these are an earlier version of a galleon, so we can put all in your vault. The gold will be melt price and the gems they are worth quite a bit. The melt price for the gold is 55,000 then your count of old coins is 150,000 the gems 65,000! The total going into your vault is 270,000 galleons."

"Better than I thought it would be considering Merlin left it there as a test and trap! Stupid old wait, he is related! Well gramps is stupid anyway! Ready to weigh this critter?"

"Yes, and I see you got your bag connected to your trunk, nifty piece of magic that is! Uh Holly just how big was this? We are up to 1,500 pounds?"

"Huh really? I will be right back!"

"I think I know what happened we added this charm where it never runs out like food or whatever you place in it."

"Yes, brother dear you would be correct! That is exactly what happened, hey lifetime supply of snake meat! Yuck gross!"

"You kids are too funny! Any chance we could work out a deal for this charm and your trunk?"

"Sirius, Arthur any ideas? I haven't got a clue what to ask for? Harry you always have ideas."

"Nope sorry sweetie you are in over my head! Just your stock tips had my head spinning, Arthur you might want to follow Hollys stock investments make tons on the return."

"Really? Ragnock if you could? Holly said I had 350 million coming. Could I invest the same amount also? And Holly good luck on selling that! We are behind you!"

"Well since my brother it seems to have dozed off! Oops sorry floor looks hard; I have an idea! How good are your craftsmen? I don't mean as an insult I mean can they recreate something just by watching it?"

"You mean gun wise? Well tough question yes and no the more difficult no. Why?"

"Well I watched these movies that had these kick ass guns! True movies are not real" me and Harry giggle then snort. "sorry but as it turns out movies are real!"

"What do you mean exactly? I am now curious as how you an 8-year-old could do stock tips and now you are saying this could be a movie?"

"Yes, I know it is, in another realm. Where I came from there was a series of books and movies about the world of Harry Potter. But either its two realms in one or they missed it by a mile! There is also a tv show called stargate see where I am going?"

"You mean you knew what would happen before we did? The same for our ancestors is also tied into this part?"

"Sort of, like I said they missed the connection or there is something else going on here. The multiverse is what they call this! For every universe is different by some degree or major difference. I have an idea what we are facing when we leave, and it is not good. There is an alien race that is like a parasite they are about this big they enter thru your mouth or the back of your neck. Then they are in control you have to sit back and watch as they do what they want with your body."

"These things! What are they called? And can we expect them here soon?"

"There are three left behind from 10,000 years ago when our ancestors fled here from Pegasus. They call themselves gods or Goa'uld! And when the Americans go thru their gate? They draw the attention of them for they have forgotten of this planet. Until then but all I need to do is find a ship or enough power modules to power up Atlantis. Then it's a matter of getting her repaired and I have some ideas to upgrade some of her systems. But that is also another can of worms the wraith is still a problem there! But now they are sleeping; I was thinking surprise party! But the damned people will get there in uh 12 years if the timeline follows correctly. And it isn't good what they do to her!"

"How does it feel to know the future of everyone around you? I couldn't take it! I would be looking for the next fight but that is our nature. This is for a friend of the furling nation we call you furling and anything you need you will have it. When you get a ship or find us a planet, we will be behind you 100%."

"For that I can only ask that I could get a replacement trunk. I finally had it all set up the way we liked it. Can you build them to be any size? Like a massive 30 to 50-bedroom suites with huge back yard greenhouses trees pond or lake kind of like a miniature paradise nah paradise would be with a beach."

"Wow it sounds like your planning on a spectacular family! Yes, we can do one that big with everything how full do you want the potion lab how many house elves do you want I would need to know. Then it will take two months to build."

"Harry would we use it that much to bother with?"

"Probably not sis I like the idea of us keeping our family together. Why not just get a large trunk house or mansion and transfer all our stuff? Well everything that isn't charmed to instantly replace itself, although we could get more stuff that way like potion lab ingredients and all our food."

"I like his idea too what models do you have to pick from?"

"Well let's start from the top and go down! Ok sweet Holly? Here is the top ten and they are all better than what you buy out there."

"Yes, I see that oh look Harry this one is 18 suites with all the lab, workout, dueling, library, family, and game rooms, but what I like is we can add our other mansions for a private retreat see it has a beach. How big is this pocket universe?"

"That is the biggest we can make it is about the size of a medium island maybe bigger you could fit I think 30 mansions and still have plenty of room."

"I like it sis we can put both Potter mansions and the Long family mansions in there then we can use the trunks for loot we pick up."

"Yes, this will be better we can still be close then when we settle, we can move them out to the new home. Yes, this will be perfect is there anything we need to do? Here are our three, what about the other two? Is there a way to make them more modern but keep the older style? I will pay to make them better like moldy warts mansion."

"Yes, but it will take time so two mansions updated also can do it, it will take them half an hour to transfer everything."

"Well let me see oh here it was in the Long family magic books, yes I know you can read it. The three ass hats found a way to break the charm on all family books that we found! But as you can see, they were genius at charms plus potions."

"Yes, thank you as we did the other day we will never tell or give or sell these without your family approval. While we wait Arthur here sign this and here is your credit card and vault key. Molly tried to remove funds from all vaults this morning and went back to jail along with both kids, they wanted into the vaults for what they stole from the Potter vaults."

"Um I did something on accident last night I was using a spell that I found in an old book. I can copy; an item and it will produce 25 at a single casting. My bag that I used for moldy warts was sitting close I copied it when I was practicing it wandless."

"Um did it also copy the contents of said bag? And if so, how much and what was in said bag? Just asking because no one has ever been able to do that with gold or get past our charms. You didn't? you did? Harry can you do the same?"

"Before you jump to wrong and bad ideas I cannot we freaked out when it happened, so we laid one galleon on a table, with my best wand I couldn't she does to make sure it wasn't a fluke here are the result 26 pick out the original. And it was the big bag she hit, that is part of the reason why she is not her usual perky self."

"So, 100 billion times 25 or 26 I mean? Wow sweet Holly we will never do anything and let's keep this quiet, and maybe you can come in and hit our reserves a few times. Just a thought will it work on these gems?"

"Yes, it will it's also how I have been multiplying these they allow us to step out of time these were in the Long family vault with this ring also."

"Wow they have a strong set of charms on them and you can copy them? I wish I had some goblin made weapon to test it out on." I pull out the sword

"This is ok right? If copy the sword of Gryffindor I will still wake from sleep? I had to ask in the movies there was yeah not saying." I copy it with ease

"Well I have to say this is a first time ever, Arthur you look like you have an idea."

"Well it's more like an old prophecy about a grandchild of the two of which these two are, will be destined to do remarkable things and move us forward into the future."

"Yes, now I remember it also, so we have our future here ready to lend her a hand for anything she needs. When you're ready for training with these charms it would be no time before you can fight with anything plus you and Harry get identical swords." We chuckle I put mine away and Harry puts one away after admiring it.

"Do you have anyone picked out to go with us in a day or two? We are setting up the gate when we go back to the outpost, and would you have any of… these?" I show him the full power module.

"Yes, I have 30 furling ready to go they have trunks packed with food; Stone Hammer is leading them. He said if you make us tall again your never to be left unguarded at any time. We have one but its depleted, sorry we keep it for a reminder of what we lost, I am surprised you found a full one. You haven't tried to copy it, did you?"

"Um no way am I that crazy, could you imagine the explosion?"

"No and I really don't want to, ah good here is your trunk and the empty ones, go in and inspect the new home and placements of the other three." I pop into our new island hideaway trunk and check it out.

"My sister said in the movie that anyone that tried to lay claim to that sword was met with very angry goblins. Then when she did the bag, she kept telling me you're not supposed to be able to multiply gold or precious metal."

"This is perfect Harry I will live in the trunk you save everyone, just let me know if you need help! Okay? Geez I am kidding I don't shirk my duties! If it is my destiny to pull everyone off this planet then I will do so. Then I know in order to do that, we got to clean two galaxies up, I hope you bring the big dustpan and broom."

"I know sis you copy the bowl of gems a few times that would be cool to watch the owner to pick up a bowl and see several more like it!" we chuckle

"I will if you would like me to Ragnock but as you just heard I have gold running out my ears."

"Yes, that is a fitting description, yes the owner is big about bragging so if they don't have the only ones it will get them to shut up."

"Ok bring some extra hands in or it will get messy. Hello guys ready? There is one and two there you are, fifty bowls once more?"

"Sure, two more times, so do you control how they stack up or is it part of the spell"

"Kind of both if I don't try and control it the copies go everywhere."

"Let's go sis, our dog father crashed on us! We have been here four hours."

"Yes, good point I am hungry well it's been fun Ragnock I will pop in and let you know when we are ready, may your kills taste sweet and your victories even sweeter."

"May you find your enemies lacking and their coffers overflowing."

We bow then we turn and walk out we go and eat at a muggle restaurant just to mess with the guys heads! Me and Harry sit and chuckle into our hands, I bury my face into his shoulder maybe a time or two. Ok fine six or ten hell I can't remember it was just to funny!

"Hey sis how was the little guys liking the new home trunk?"

"Oh, they were playing in the water, then asked if they could do gardens."

"Hey how about we all go to our secluded island for a few days? They all have their chair time; we could train better there plus we can work on our tan."

"Sold hey guys let's get the gate ready to go then spend a few days on our island! Alice we are ready here, beam the gate in, and then the dialing device."

"Yes, boss beaming gate in now. The gate is in place, now the dialing device. My scans indicate two crystals have been damaged."

"Okay thank you Alice, Fred, George you took to the tech side what do you suggest?"

"Well if we had nanites we could get them to make new crystals, but we are fresh out! Or we could use those nanites! Where did you find them?"

"They were in Merlin and Morgan Le Fay vaults at Gringotts see I am Lady Le Fay. But Harry is Lord Merlin! What it was funny! They are laughing, okay I am sorry."

I hug him and lay my head on his shoulder, I am as tall as he is, so it's easy.

"You know sis I like how easy it is to get a hug from you, you give the best hugs."

"Nah you will change your mind when you meet your mate! Just wait buster she will be like Luna is to me when I walk into the room! Cute kid I hope my kids are that adorable, when do we mention dragons and mates?"

"Before we leave for the island, I wish we had some girls to go along! Other than my very ornery sister! I am now beginning to experience, those same urges you were complaining about! Man, its distracting how did you last this long?"

"Well for one? I keep my mind occupied! If the twins would hurry up and age! We would be busy for a few days! Or Charlie is a great candidate, crap they heard!"

"Sorry but did you say we could be occupied for a FEW days?"

"Yes, boys but you see, it will not happen until! You age yourself to 18, and you don't seem to take your training seriously. But Charlie is a sexy single guy! Plus, if you did? It would take you both to keep up if I am like my former self! I would go for days! Well there went that idea! Crap why are you gay Charlie?"

"Sorry I was trying to keep it away from the family. But I will say you are beautiful, and if I wasn't, I would help! Harry I would be more than happy to help."

"Hey how were you able to last that long? Fred and I never do."

"I am… wait… you two? Really? Well okay then at least you didn't get each other pregnant! What you didn't know? Oh, Arthur you never told them?"

"Tell us what? Men can't get pregnant! Right?"

"Fine, I will tell you, there are some boys. That can and will get pregnant! Arthur has heard of them; they are called carriers just look at his expression. Or is it you just found out, one is gay and the other two are buggering each other? Ah see the ones that are more likely, are less masculine, they are more boyish when full grown. And yes, Harry is likely one, but they are rare! How many around the U.K. Arthur?"

"Well I think 10 was the last I heard, two years ago. See boys when they find them to help, they will build up a family blood line faster. But when they take either marriage, betrothal, or concubine contract! They are hardly ever seen."

"Holly if we were, to become really focused on our training! We could have a go?"

"Sorry? Have a go? Sirius you and Remus need to offer some training! Let me say this, I don't want you to take your training seriously just for sex! Besides I see you as brothers. Ha got you, I will say this, soon we might go for a few days of sex! Only if you prove that you are training to protect! Not for sex got it?"

"Yup we were serious already!"

"And you just gave us incentives to push harder!"

We all laugh as Arthur hung his head, then shook his head muttering boys. I wander over to Bill and lean on him and grin he chuckles.

"I know you are not gay! There is a blond French girl you married; she is part Veela. You would have married after we got out of sixth year. That also is when the second blood war kicked off."

"When are you going to tell us? We are curious what is different from your version."

"Alice, I have nanites, do we have the materials to make the new crystals? How long if we do?"

"Yes, we do. There is some material in the lower storage rooms. The amount of nanites you have, will cut the time down to 6 hours."

"Good, here is the bag beam it where you need them to work! Let's all go to the lounge area; we have some important topics to discuss." We all wander in and sit

"Holly is correct, we have a surprise, or it was to us this morning. Arthur here said he knew of a prophecy! Well Holly found it in an older book."

"Yes, and I hate prophecies! There will come a woman child born from another realm, she will have the power to guide us to our new life, with her and the twin boy who lived they shall gain immortality for all who follow!"

"What does that mean? How could you lead us to become immortal? And when?"

"Well we have about ten years here, before we move on the next realm. It's not set in stone so give or take a year, but the next who ever crosses over with us! Will be turned into an elf, they are immortal, tall, stunning, sexy, and many without mates."

"What Holly is saying is (he snorts) that we will find our elf mate! That also goes for who follows, now I know what you are thinking! What if all the magical world goes? We talked about it; we aren't sure if they all would. We offered you to merge with your dragon, well part of that is finding your mate! Oh yes see that was the issue we have talked about. If you find her or him here? You could possibly get another, and your mate could also find another! So, you see where I am heading?"

"Wow we could have a foursome! Wait there is more isn't there?"

"Why yes Fred there is, now I don't want to discourage anyone! But after that realm where we go is any bodies guess but watch this list of possibilities."

We watch clips of movies tv shows cartoons of marvel universe, while answering what is happening in said show could also happen while we are there. We are watching and pause in several discussions, so we spend the better part of the day just doing that. It was fun and normal I point out this was the way I spent my time with my kids and friends. They asked if this was normal for muggles?

"Normal life? What is normal? Everyone is different, for my first life growing up we moved around all the time. Dad was in the military, so they called us kids of military personnel army brats! Well if I had friends, we spent summers playing baseball or riding bikes or swimming on hot days. When it rained, we met at friends' houses with tv's and watch movies or played video games. My time this would be my past I was born in 1975 and died about 2023, I think? But after I left the military and was able to, we spent family nights watching older movies or new ones. My boys got me into video games and there are either some crazy realms or people with a weird imagination."

"So, we could see many different variations of earth, at different time periods. Or not earth at all like Star Wars or a few bizarre others."

"Okay so we are all informed on what to expect, what about what could have been here? You both clam up when it is mentioned."

So, I go thru each year, and the hit the relevant points. Until the fourth year and they all start seeing a pattern. When I finish, they are quiet I am holding Harry and Luna she is crying so is her mom, the twins are on the verge.

"So, most of us died? And the old goat just kept shit to himself? Well that is normal. Why is it things are going different here than the movies or books?"

"Quirks, every realm will have them, the reason I say that is because. Well here let me show you a picture for a few seconds and see what you can tell me."

I get a photo of a scene from a movie and hold it up for 5 seconds, then a second photo just a different scene, again 5 seconds. The many stories were amazing, after they had their turn, I hold them up and tell them what is going on.

"Well you all have some vivid imaginations! That was just an idea of why there are quirks, now imagine you are the one to see into this realm. But you were looking into this movie instead, you have no knowledge of magic just what you can see. The stargate connection? Again, I don't know if they missed it? Or what could have been was Harry and your story had reached its plateau? Because the stargate side doesn't start until the war was over for 2 years, I think. There are many times Merlin has come up, and we will find his wrinkly ass, and clone him to help clean up their mess! Any questions? Or opinions if not I need a couple days in the sun on a beach playing in the water, also we will do the training with better weather."

"We see what you mean about the quirks, so the reason you want us to train is if we go with you to middle earth? But why dragons? Can we do the phoenix potion?"

So, we all portkey did I mention I hate portkey travel? No? Well I do very much so! We open the large nope it's a mansion, house flew out the window when seen it! I get to our room strip and walk out grab a towel and bottle of water. I stop and just smile at the look on some? Oh, Lovegood family is just as free as me and Harry! Cool the twins waste no time in joining, I snort as they follow then walk beside me and put their arms around me. So, I pick them up and send them flying into the water!

Well the twins weren't taking that, so I beat them to it I flew over them into deeper water and send a wave toward them! We spend the following two days playing or just lying in the sun, I spook the boys I could feel them coming so I turn into my dragon form and raise my head. They stop and fall over each other Harry is cackling so are Sirius and Remus. I change back and walk over and help them up.

"So how do you like my dragon? Isn't she beautiful?"

"Wow your bigger than the ones at the dragon reserve! Why are you though?"

"Well think about all the tales of wizards that could turn into dragons."

"I am her twin and she is bigger than me even! But we think she could be the alpha female or omega? We aren't sure, and we will not be asking around."

"We're in oh right we need control and focus! This will take months."

"Nope we cheat gather all people up and meet on the beach in 5 minutes."

"You know Holly when I see you walk out that first day? I had my first reaction to a girl, why is that? When I am this close it gets worse see? This has never happened before, ever."

"Charlie, did you ever think you could be bi? Some guys are that way, I was. And later when we finish? and you would like to explore to see if you could be? Or if like you said it's just me? I am willing to have some fun, see this will be my first time on this side of the receiving end. Now your sticking straight up, hmm what I couldn't do to you right now! But we must wait for now." I giggle as he realizes

"Yes, I definitely want to try this out! What if you are the only girl to drive me crazy? What then?"

"I tell you what, if it's just me and you have no prospects? I liked to have threesomes or more when I was a guy, and I bet I still do so think about that one."

"Awe Holly you will be thinking about Charlie and not training."

"Think again boys, she is all work when it comes to training. So, Charlie gay? Or bi?"

"I asked her the same question, but just being this close and her talking caused this." We snicker I pat his shoulder and smile then kiss his cheek

"Tell you what Charlie if your dragon and mine says mate you will have your answer. But it could be you never gave girls a chance, or the right ones."

"We are giving you all these rings and pendants, and nobody can know what they do! This ring when worn with the necklace increases your ability to learn and understand everything better. It also grants you with photographic memory now the tricky ones, you can step out of time, yes for as long as you want. This is how we will be training; you will never feel tired or hungry, but we will take breaks, now the ring you can turn invisible. This was why me and Holly said we do not offer everything to all, this we will only give to family. When our armor and weapons come, they also come with a new ring that is also a focus, then a pendant holding the armor and weapons."

After we explain how to work them, we began, they learned I was a drill sergeant when training. We spent most of the first three weeks in meditation working on mind and core, then everyone could then age or become younger. That was when they all took the potion, within an hour we were all flying. When we all decided to take a break for a few hours Charlie threw me over his shoulder, this caused me to giggle I know giggle! So, I pinch his ass that only made him run faster.

He finds a quiet spot, I know this is his first time, so I walk him thru what girls like and how to enjoy himself also. I am loving the sensation of being a girl, who knew girls could feel this much? It's a wonder they aren't dragging guys off for sex! When I cum I noticed he did too! Well I push him on his back and take care of him! When I get him to cum hard, I lick him clean and crawl up and kiss him deep and passionately. Many people said I am the best at kissing, what they said it not me!

I ask if he still wants to, he never went soft either so that tells you. My first time was painful for the first few minutes! Then it was like heaven, we lost track of time and the many positions I taught him, when we decided to return the twins come running and hard! I think someone was watching.

"Well I see someone was watching, enjoy the show? Looks like it to me, what about you Charlie? Think they liked it?"

"Oh, I would say so I enjoyed myself too, and I hope to revisit this again. So, any ideas on who I should try out for a date?"

"Nope, sorry I never got any older names in your age group, you know. Imagine me in those terrible robes that women wear, yup got my answer you are not interested in them because you can't see them! Have you been out in muggle land?"

"Yes, a few times, ok I see it now I had checked out girls then too! God your right they wear the most dreadful robes."

"Mind if we have a quickie? You fixed Charlie we have been admiring you since we saw you at our house that night."

"Only if you tell me what the other twin will be doing."

"Um waiting? Charlie never joins in, he tells us we are crazy like mom! Hey what did she do that you called her crazy? After recent events we can see why."

"Tell you later, and she is asking to see if you are wanting pleasure or just to get off! Your dorks even I know you don't just ask for a quickie."

"Alright pop quiz what position? when you both get it right, we will two rounds, and you can't spend all day waiting?"

"Huh? Fred you got anything? Charlie come on help us out mate."

"George you don't beg it looks bad! Oh, I know we are front and back at the same time! Right?"

"Yes, Fred you got it right, now if I guess right on your mom we go back to training, if I am wrong, we spend the next couple hours having sex! Deal? Or just go for the two and go train?" they look at each other and said as one

"Deal! Ok come on you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Nope he never said or thought it, your father didn't sire Ron or Ginny. Peter Pettigrew is their father, am I right or close?"

"This wasn't in the books or movies was it? Because your right, I caught them several times, though I never knew who or where he came from! Was he the rat?"

"Yes, sorry I had my suspicions, but I could not see the whole picture till I seen all of you at the table, you five boys look more like Arthur. But those two nope, but what saved her ass was they look more like her."

"Well even if we could have sex now? That just killed the mood, god what a bitch! She screws up our family then she tries to screw up some of the best friends we have found! What was your plan you wouldn't say?"

"Are you sure? Ok this goes no further than Harry standing behind you. Sneaky huh? Death I need to talk to you!"

"Bloody hell you, you got the hallows collected? Cool our best friend is the mistress of death!"

"Yes, mistress how may I help you? I see we are enjoying freedom before traveling."

"Yes, we are and it's great, now I thought you would be up for some fun! Like tracking all the death munchers, even the unmarked ones and see that they have accidents. Also, the fat pink toad Umbridge, Fudge also, but I want to save Snape for last, I want to see… um… how far we can push his buttons! Then see if and how he can redeem himself, any requests guys?"

"Well I would have said Snape but if you are going to push buttons? We want to watch; I am halfway tempted to say the three who shamed us."

"Then I will! Your mother cheated on me and I just now find out about it! I will spill no tears over them three! Please Holly dear for me? And what about Dumbledork?"

"For you Arthur you only to ask, are the rest of you ok? Then when you find them make them know why please, and we are playing with Dumbledork for now."

"Your wish shall be done mistress, also this will keep you from losing the items, and give you a major boost." Death merged the Hallows with me and what a boost!

"Hey! A little warning next time would be nice! Wow head rush, wow last time I felt that good um never mind, well shall we go beat the stuffing out of some dummies?"

We all chuckle as we head back to the beach area then it was hand to hand drills. When I felt they could deal with a fight we sparred, well they did there was to many wanting to grab me. After so many hours we would meditate then we practiced magic spells and rotated we did this for eight months. Well ok it felt like it! Geez picky much? We took three weeks off just to relax or play, the twins got their first time and loved the sandwich! Even Charlie loved it I have to say I did to! Ok I am just as bad when I was a guy! Maybe worse? Eh so I had three shadows Harry thought it was funny, so I pulled him in he got to play with the brothers too! What? he is bi or could be gay, personally I don't care, I only want him to have fun too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we finished our training/beach party we arrive at the outpost finish our packing for the trip thru the stargate. When we were all set me and Harry teleport to Gringotts, Ragnock greets us and sends for Stone Hammer. When our 30 Furling arrive, I have a rope portkey ready, I set it for the surface above the outpost, it will be a cold arrival but less cramped!

Once we all are inside I begin reversing the binding! Man are they tall, and for the first time for all of us, we now know what they look like naked! I can only use one word to describe them "Damn!" I mean I thought Harry was packing, there was also 10 females mixed in! These chicks could kick my ass and not break a sweat!

"Thank you, Holly, as we will be going into possible enemy territory? We have armor and weapons to supplement you're magic! Now this isn't the order you have placed, this was some we have kept for vacuum exposure. There are the charms you have given permission to use, the weapons are guns and swords we have made!"

"Thank you, this works by thinking armor on? And the weapons are equip sword or pistol? Is there a sniper rifle or combat rifle? I am not crazy about shot guns."

"Yes, on the armor, the weapons are pistol, rifle, sniper rifle, and one of your requests the grenade launcher. For the weapons name it and out, like sword out see then sword in, Ragnock said the antitank you want will be ready when we return. The muggles have kept a close eye on this weapon, why would that be miss Holly?"

"Well it was widely used before world war II, basically it is an overpowered .50 caliber sniper rifle. The major difference was the ammo, like exploding rounds then armor piercing and incendiary, that back then wasn't as potent as now."

"Now I see why, we have heard of the antitank weapons but there were more also?"

"Yes, after a certain point the tanks had thicker plating, so the rifle was useless. Then they came out with vehicle mounted antitank weapons, they are pretty much just a mini tank canon, the shells are the size of this water bottle. That also made them multipurpose as anti, plane, tank, personnel, and ordinance."

"I forget sometimes just how much you know about weapons, so what would we be shooting at to need antitank? Oh, right trolls what else?"

"There are or could be many times when you just need a big gun. Then sometimes the best choice is a sword, I like to have choices! Plus, if by chance we get to Star Wars realm? I am collecting as many light sabers as possible. Oh yeah Furling love a good fight, I bet you guys would tackle a troll and rip it apart? Alice bring up a clip of the trolls in middle earth! I want your thoughts Stone Hammer, all of you if you would like see if they would be a challenge."

There were three clips that only lasted ten minutes, they were glued to the scene! Yup they want and crave a challenge, a few twitched ready to fight.

"I see why you wanted our thoughts, yes that would be a challenge and we would love a good challenge! This is the next realm you will be travelling to?"

"Yes, but it is possible that all who would travel with us could be turned into an elf."

"Hey sis would the house elves also be turned? I mean like go from 2 feet tall to 6 feet and a normal looking elf? If so would the Furling stay um, are you 7 feet tall?"

"We are finally, but I see what you are saying, we could come out as you would, or 7 foot tall elves?"

"Well guys we can visit this topic later, it will be another 10 years before we do travel. Plus, we can experiment I should have the ability to open portals by then, maybe anyway let's get this party started! Harry dial the gate, pick one fine! Alice the last update from the system which one is the most likely to be productive?"

"The first address was where a city ship had set down during the plague, I had an update with him when they had come back and updated my core and new power module. The city ship is Olympus he has or had full storage of modules and was well hidden, the gate on that planet also hasn't been used since."

"I like that one better then, dialing first address and we have a connection! Any signal from Olympus?"

"Yes, I am sending your command status along with latest updates, he says the environment is stable but there are dangerous animals but not in the area."

"Thank you, Alice, shall we begin our journey to the stars? It all starts with a single step forward to begin, together brother?"

"Together, well I can say this, it beats the hell out of wizard travel! Cool we are on a whole new world, lets go I don't want to see what he classifies as dangerous!"

"Olympus beam us on to the command deck please." We beam up to the command deck along with stone hammer, I grin this is cool.

"Greetings high councilor's Holly and Harry, and welcome stone hammer of the furling nation. I need you to move to the command interface and link mentally and assume command, yes I have your status you will have to do this with any ship."

"Go ahead sis, you are the brains I will watch your back, plus help keep things moving." I punch his arm as I walk by. "Ow geez you know I am not the boss!"

"You brother are just as capable, and I didn't hit you that hard you goof. I high councilor Holly take command of this ship."

"Command accepted, it will be thirty minutes to power all systems for launch. All systems are at 100% the hydroponics are starting, and new plants will begin growing, estimated time for harvesting is 30 days. Life support and carbon scrubbers are running at best efficiency, the nanite swarms are in storage and all raw material silos are full. The drone banks are at also at full capacity, would you like me to implement your new shield modulations?"

"Yes, please there are undesirable's that we wish to avoid now, will this solve the problems of running with cloak and shield together? What about firing also while both are engaged?"

"Yes, this will solve those two problems, also for a better idea of where we are, this hologram shows our position. Then I have marked planets and systems we had settlements, also listed are gates that have not been active for many years."

"Ok get the boys up here to learn how to crew the bridge, stone hammer are you guys able to accept the information download?"

"We should a gift to our people was the ability to operate and connect to these ships and tech. Should we begin our downloads?"

"Yes, let's go set up the chair, just the basics or more science and tech?"

"I think the best is to get the best understanding of all this, just to be safe."

"I agree, also I know you are leading the furling, but I would like to put you in as head of security or something similar that way you're able to take command if needed."

"Good idea, you do realize the wizards would have a stroke." I snorted and grin

"Oh, but they don't have a say in anything my friend, and if I can have my way? There will be furling working in all areas, like security, ships, and planet side if you would like to crew a ship and I had a thought. We will need a councilor of defense also security and furling as I understand are very good strategists."

"I see you have been going thru records, yes we are, a good warrior must be thinking several steps ahead of their enemy. Plus, we are like you we like to be prepared for anything, so we have it when we need it. What are the plans? If I may ask?"

"Yes, I would like you to ask or voice your opinion, we have a meeting after you and a couple of your choice can join us, there are things I think could help. But the important thing right now is to sweep up all tech, plus we might get lucky and find another ship or three."

I chuckle as we enter the chair room, after three hours five of us go to the bridge, yes, I am calling it a bridge. We gather around the map the boys are talking about possible planets to checkout, we just listen I grin at some of the ideas.

"Ok now I have some info on what and possible where somethings are, now I had already gone over this with Harry. This was what I could put together with the help of Alice, this is just a thought since we are this far from earth. Our sensors can reach out almost three systems out, see there is a ship in the next system with survivors! Plus, in the other direction there are three things that are ours. So, my idea we go pick up this ship, then we come back for those three. Then we start this search pattern, if we don't run into trouble we could have this sector cleared in two weeks. But and it is a big but, if we find more survivors we may need to see if we can get this other ship going to double our search effort."

"Where did you learn of this search pattern? It is complicated yet simple with the swinging out then just catching the edge of the last pass. I agree two ships would also speed up our search, how many would be needed to crew this other ship?"

"The aurora class battleship has a crew of 340 but in this situation, she can be crewed by 5 but 10 would be better. This will have the ship AI doing many functions till you can learn what to do."

"I know you all have no idea what to do but sis has a list of need to do, here is that list, some of this can be done in a year or two. Now that we know there are survivors and possibly another city ship, we need to make sure everyone will know what to do if we have to crew more ships."

"There are 43 of us so if we have to we could fly 4 ships, but Olympus can dock 6 battleships, so we won't have to crew them all if, again if we find that many. It will be another three hours for them to finish with the downloads. So, I say we go pick her up see what it takes to get her to launch, beam the crew over to med bay for cloning. I know where grandpa is, and I am cloning his ass! He gets to help with this mess too. Olympus shields up and cloak once we get off the ground and launch."

"Confirmed launching now shields are up we will need to drop and raise the shield to clean off the centuries of dirt once in space, all outer window and doors are sealed to prevent loss of air for short periods."

"Very well begin when ready now, I see most debris was removed the next system has a major body of water we can get your feet wet and wash more away."

"Cloak is up, and we will be in the system in ten minutes Holly. You will need to take a power module with you, the one on board is down to 3%. Sensors detect minimal damage she can launch after replacing the module."

"Great we will have two searching and move things along faster, who is going?"

"I will sis that way you can stay here and clean his feet off, who should come along?"

"I was thinking who wants to learn to command a ship and least 5 Furling 10 would be better. I think the boys are eager to learn, how about you Sirius and Remus?"

"Yes, we know your in good hands here, so we will go help Harry, so we all learn and take shifts. No staying up days in a row missy." Sirius said grinning.

"Yes, I think most of the Weasley boys as you call us will go with Harry, I think Charlie is planning on staying with you dear, what about the Lovegood's?"

"Oh, we will stay here you seem to have it covered, plus Luna seems to be glued to Holly most of the time even more now that she has aged herself to 18."

"I am happy with her company, Harry take five extra modules with you just as a precaution you might find another ship. Okay we can set down not far from the ship, Olympus time to wash your feet take us in after our group beam down."

"They have all beam down, beginning descent to the planet. I will partially submerge then drop the shield and raise it then raise above the water and drop the shield letting the water out. It may take several tries to as you say wash my feet."

I snort then giggle then lean on Luna she also giggles, I look at Charlie and notice he has always been looking at Luna just as much as me. I look back at Luna and raise my eyebrow she grins yup got my answer and so I grin. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, I go back to checking sensors I see they got the ship powered up.

"How are our water reserves doing? I noticed that the other planet was arid."

"I can flush and refresh our system while we wait, it will take an hour to refill."

"I think that might be a clever idea, it will take that long for them to modulate the shield and cloak. Did they take a trunk of food with them?"

"Yes, dad used your idea on a trunk mansion, he bought it before we left. Harry went in and set the charms after we had all the food stored, that is the best charm ever."

We chat for the next hour, also we go over the functions and controls. When our water tanks are full we launch and wait for Harry to launch their ship, so we can transfer the crew to our med bay. When the crew and the cryochambers are secure, we start out in the direction of the other three objects sensors picked up.

"Well that answers our question if there are more ships, we now have two more ships with crew still alive. Recycle the outpost put the drones in storage, we need two teams to powerup and dock the one in need of repair. The other if we have volunteers we could have three ships going and speed up our search."

"Harry said Arthur and his boys will and I'll send 10 furling to join them, so I will take a team to dock the other ship."

"Thanks stone hammer, it will take an hour or more to get them going, be careful."

"Will do sweet Holly, I have four standing by to receive the crew, so you can stay here and monitor the area." I watch as Stone walks out of the command deck.

"I see someone has caught your eye Charlie, other than me so are you two going to talk about it? I always thought Harry and Luna would make a sweet couple, well in the movies anyway. Yes, it looked like there could have been more, you two would just start opening up then big mouth Ron would come around."

"I see what I could have been with him yes, but things keep changing if I am away from you. But if I am next to you? things stay in motion but not chaos, I have seen me and Harry together then the three of us then me and Charlie plus you."

"Luna, I knew about your sight, I also know you don't like people using you for it. And in this case maybe we all need to grow more? Or we just need this time to have fun and enjoy each other's company, I know I enjoy having you near me all the time. This will sound corny, when you are close I feel joy, love, light, and peace."

"Really? You feel that next to Luna? I was wondering if it was you or her because I feel the same also. What does this mean? I must thank you for opening my eyes to see women, so we just play this by ear, see how things go? I like the sound of the three of us together, but will we stay three?"

"I see why now, when I seen you coming there was and it's the same feelings you have. When I am next to you I feel great, and if you go somewhere? I miss your presence like I need you! Before I was able to age myself, I would cling to you and soak up all I could. But I see your cousins causing problems when we settle on the wonderful world you find for us."

"Well I know that Harry was also checking you out on the island, he is open with me, but I am his sister, but when he gets around other girls he gets quiet. I know I am just curious, but what were you feeling from him? Cousins? The only ones I can think of would be either Andromeda and family? Or Narcissa and Malfoy clone Draco, (I sigh and close my eyes) can you tell what kind of trouble?"

"I can only tell you that, you will either take them into the family or they will have many other families out for blood. I would not advise taking Draco as your husband, brother yes the same for Narcissa and Harry."

"You have ties to the Black family? So that would be your great grandmother Dorea Potter Nee Black?"

"Nope, cousin is probably wrong, our great grandparents were Henry and an unknown witch. Dorea was married to Charlus Potter, all family history gets vague around that time, plus if you could check all the wizarding family trees? You are bound to shake out a few nuts!" we chuckle at my joke however true it is

"I take it you have been looking into the Black tree? So, what are your plans for the clone and mommy?"

"Not a clue, we will need to wait and see, I will listen to Luna and go from there."

"Sweet Holly we have all crew in med bay and the one ship is now docked with Olympus, Arthur said it will be 20 minutes before they will be ready to launch."

"Thank you, stone hammer, how far are we on recycling the damaged outpost? It should be done already, or was there complications?"

"Yes, the process just finished when we docked, we transferred the drones between the two ships, the drone banks are at 30%. I also had the recycled material sent to both ships, what would be better drones or nanite swarms?"

"Nanite swarms, which will leave material for repairs also. Did you look at our new plans for an updated battleship?"

"I will look later, with your knowledge of other realms? It can only be a vast improvement on these! I am curious, what improvements have you come up with for city ships? Or have you considered them yet?"

"I have and there will be more to follow, like I have been talking with Luna and Charlie? I have been going over performance and power data, also notes from engineers about power drop off. There were a couple more about other city ships having the same issue, and I hate to say this, but the solution is simple, even muggles got this throw more power into it! They only have three modules, in this size of ship you need 6 at least 9 would be better, their records show them going through modules fast."

"So, I get more upgrades? How are you going to balance out the power nodes?"

"Simple, three in three locations, not only will it improve our take off, but also shields will also benefit from the extra power. The plasma canons will also, but there will be reserve cold fusion generators for each canon, shield and cloak emitters will also be set up with redundant systems. The star drives? I do see some areas to upgrade, the wormhole drives they kind of perfected after they left? There is again power drop off problems, plus for some reason their calculations were off, I can only guess but they may have done it to overcome the lack of power."

"I have just checked your list, and I agree with your assessment, when are we planning my upgrades? The engines will take two weeks, but everything else would finish in a week. The simulations for the added power nodes will improve performance on launching from planets greatly."

"Luna? Did you understand any of that? Because I was lost after power and performance."

"Charlie, did you get the tech and science downloads? Because everything would make sense, I did and could understand it!"

I turn and raise an eyebrow, he fidgets under my curious gaze, I sigh and look to Luna she nods and drags Charlie to get what he needs, I rub my eyes.

"Stone Hammer could you do me a favor? If I ask them and I get the wrong answer! I will be tempted to go pound on their heads!" he chuckles

"Certainly, can I beat some sense into them? If they haven't had the correct downloads?" I chuckle and grin

"No not yet, if they are going to come with me? They get to train with us, so you get the chance to beat the stuffing out of all of us. That reminds me did everyone get a personal shield? I asked Harry to hand them out."

"Yes, and they are remarkable, it still amazes me how far advanced they were, and to be beat by space vampires as you aptly called them."

"I have gone over what little information they left, and either. No, I know what did happen, well sort of. They got complacent, they thought hiding behind their shields they were safe, but with overwhelming numbers? Even they had to leave for food, then with their power issues? They would have burned thru their supply in decades maybe centuries."

"You paint a very dark picture; just how many were they against?"

"They adapted one of our power modules to breed faster, plus it also allowed them to grow ships faster as well. So, when we throw our surprise party? We sweep the tech up and or recycle what is dangerous or stupid."

"Holly this is Arthur we are ready, also Percy just got um thumped would be the best description for not getting all the necessary downloads."

"Sorry, but if I had asked him I might have done worse! I explained this to everyone, you need to be prepared that includes knowing what all this is. Charlie also just missed getting a thumping! Luna saved him, now let's get back to our search, shall we? We will be the middle, Arthur starboard and Harry port, if you don't know Harry left side and Arthur you take our right side."

"Got it sis, I explained it to him as to why, and we got a good wide path I pointed out on the map o gram, no that sounds stupid Sirius!"

We all crack up I snorted a few times, yeah, I know real lady like! Sue me.

"I think the term you are looking for is hologram map display, thump him for me, god that sounds just like you Sirius. Okay let us know if you find anything, also avoid letting anyone know we are out here."

We had been scanning for an hour when Charlie and Luna came back I popped him on the arm, he said he was sorry. I told him about Percy he chuckled and said it was his idea to skimp, so I had Arthur thump Percy again!

We ran our search for the rest of the week, we did find three more ships with their crew in cryochambers and alive. We also found an outpost still intact, we decided to store it, we found three labs that we recycled. We also found one repository that we stored for later, once we were close enough we picked up the gate destroyer, the gate from the planet caught in the edge of a blackhole. Then the gene therapy or manipulator from Nirrti, stone hammer said she was nothing then we stripped her of tech and beam her to the sun.

After that little adventure we went to the next section of space further from our search, that also takes us farther from earth. It also is this area of space we find a city ship along with four aurora class ships plus an outpost and another repository.

"Harry if you and Arthur think you can get those ships powered and fly them to us? While we work on getting this city ship repaired, then go for it if not we will wait."

"Okay sis three look good the fourth is iffy, how long to repair this other city ship?"

"Olympus said 12 hours maybe less, the crew have been put in a time stasis field, so no cloning needed! Plus, our docks are full Athena will be a welcome addition, I will see you when you arrive brother be careful." He chuckled said you to.

"I am glad these outposts had a supply of power modules, so why didn't the one on earth have them? And I also would like to know when did they increase the number for Athena? She has five to your three."

"It was standard for these outposts that were further away from settlements to stock up to thirty. As for earth I show in earlier records that Atlantis kept the stockpile for earth, Athena having five could be that she is 50% larger."

"Yes, that could be, so who is joining me in getting the repairs going?"

"I will join you, Luna and Charlie can monitor things here, do you have your bag of nanites to repair the computer core?"

"Yup sure do stone hammer, well kids see you when done, Olympus have your nanite swarm begin work on the engines while we work on the other systems."

"I am sending them now Holly, be careful this planet does have an atmosphere."

"Just barely I am using my armor for this one, beam stone hammer to the power node please, and me to the computer core, then I will meet you on the command deck stone hammer."

We beam down I release my nanites to repair the core, I had to have add more material for them to make the repairs. The power came on with the core, I then collected the nanites, and walked to the command deck checking for damages. It had taken 40 minutes to repair the core and another 10 to make it to the command deck, stone was going over scans when I arrived.

"Well she isn't as beat up as I feared, still it's a miracle she is in this shape and not scattered all over the planet. Hello Athena, are your core functions ok?"

"Yes, they are, thank you Holly, it took me some time to go over everything, plus your upgrades are impressive. You found 10 ships with their crew in stasis? That is good plus add to my compliment of 260,000, if I had my capacity of 3 million."

"It is a miracle that this many has been able to survive, are there any Furling on board? Plus, how did things look when you left Pegasus?"

"Yes, there are 20,000 Furling, if they managed to make it to the bunkers, there could be many waiting in stasis. The bunkers were built for the response to the Ori threat, at first many questioned this, but as the wraith threat grew they began to use them. Before we left I had scanned several, they were full, with the time fields and the wraith unable to gain access, they could still be there."

"Wow, how many to a bunker and how many systems had them?"

"My records have us in 15 systems but only 9 had bunkers, the others were small settlements or labs, there were also systems with primitive humans. But I hate to think what the wraith managed to do, are you planning on going back?"

"Yes, but we need to find anymore that made it here, plus I plan on building a fleet of new ships. Sure, the auroras are good ships, I find them lacking when I go over captains' logs and ship records. Like yours, as I have been standing here talking, you should have my plans from Olympus."

"I am still amazed that you came up with a solution to several of our problems, the power drop off being one of them, plus the wormhole drive. Plus, you are young, it will be interesting to watch as you save our civilization or what is left."

"Nah I am going to save the right person, then sit back and watch them do all the work. For a few days then work on my own projects."

"Nice try Holly, but I don't see them or us letting you go that easy, your stuck plus there isn't a more trustworthy person."

I sigh and drop my head, stone chuckles at my attempt to get out of leading. And of course, Harry and Sirius beams in and asks whats up, now I have three chuckling at me. We spend the next 6 hours going over all systems, life support and shields taking the longest, several emitters were damaged. So instead of repair we upgrade them while working on them, the engines took 4 hours to repair. Once all repairs were complete and we had powered up all systems we shut down the time field.

"Holly the captain is, well she is cranky as you might say, she trying to access how long its been and who is overseeing repairs." We snort as she runs into the room

"Sorry I am captain Lana High councilor's? We have two? Sorry how long has it been and what are my orders councilor's?" I do a mental face palm

"I don't think that will work sis, I am Harry, and this is my twin sister Holly. As for addressing us please just use our names, for orders we have four aurora class ships we need to dock on Athena, the crews are in stasis and will need cloned. I apologize for you were in the time field for 10,000 years, we are descendants of the ones to make it thru the gate. We are on a cleanup mission right now, the tech left behind millions of years ago? Is causing problems in the wrong hands."

"I see thank you, with this latest information, how long will we need to be out here?"

"I think we need to wrap this up in the next day or two, we have plenty of food for your crew, I wonder. Lana how many could crew a couple more ships? The reason I ask is the more we have searching the faster we can cleanup."

I bring up the map and show our progress and our need to hit areas, and with 8 out of 10 auroras plus 2 city ships we could progress nicely. So, we all agree to try for a week and go from there, after we launch then transfer the crew we begin our search. After three days we start coming across systems with Goa'uld, so we change our direction slightly, we come to find ourselves close to grandpa. So, we cleanup Camelot as he was calling it, three planets with his tests and treasure, one weapons container and one repository. We get to gramps me and Harry beam down and personally cleanout the cave, after we get gramps we set out to finish this section.

"Hey boss, we got another repository inside an asteroid, plus there is an outpost and a lab that is powered up, all in the next system over."

"Lets head over and see who or what is running a lab, what about the outpost?"

"It is orbiting the star and has full power, the lab isn't to far from the repository in the asteroid field, Athena just reported the outpost has its own collector."

"I guess that is one way to keep power after all these centuries, have them go ahead and collect the outpost and repository, and if those rocks are rich mine what they can. How much longer?"

"We will be in sight of the lab in 5 minutes, all other ships reporting in, there is nothing, but enemy held planets in the rest of this sector."

"Ok have them rendezvous with us then we will head towards Dekara and then make our way to earth, well brother shall we go knock and see who answers?"

"Sure, thing sis, did you get a reading off that power spike?"

"Yup and I have an idea of what it was, shall we Stone you coming? Charlie how about you or anyone else?"

"I will be glad to see what is going on, so just the four of us?" we beam over and look around there are some experiments running nothing too crazy.

"Well let's see what crazy experiments they were doing, computer who was the last to access this lab?"

"The last person to use this facility is Ganos Lal, she just logged out 10 minutes ago." I snorted, and she pops back in and raises an eyebrow

"Hey grandma! I knew it had to be one of our ancestors, and I am surprised not to have been contacted earlier, but this is even better."

"I will say sweetie and I am glad you picked up grandpa? I like you, we're alike. You take new situations and run with it then look to hand it over to someone to takeover. So, you're going to clone gramps?"

"Oh yes, in all the time you were giving gramps hell, did he set up stupid shit like he did out here? I mean come on, if someone say activated that communication device? How are they supposed to defend themselves? And build his bottle rocket?"

"I like you, well actually we all do we have been following your progress. Unfortunately, yes, your gramps has done his fair share of stupidity. But you take more after me, I have been sneaking down here, I work on a few ideas when I can."

"Now that I think about it, me and Harry look like you, were you on the Potter or Peverell side? Plus, how many times have you two descended and had kids? I know it couldn't have been just you two, so how bored do you get before you come and play? You know you could even join us, and kick around some space vampires, and these parasites with a god complex." She sat down she was laughing so hard.

"Oh god I haven't laughed that hard forever! Oh, I may do just that sweetie, do you know how boring it is just to watch? Plus, you give me incentive to join you, like torment your grandpa. If I do will I be able to reclaim my title?"

"I would hand it over gladly, actually Harry has been planning to do the same to gramps, speaking of is there an estate or something? For either of you?"

"Yes, but if you must ask where it is you will never find it, as for gramps? You found it under that Glastonbury Tor, but you probably knew that. I give you a fare warning about Pegasus, remove all our tech and watch for traps, and your theory of what happened 10,000 years ago? Spot on dear try looking for it in your feathered form, they can see hidden power and magic, good luck you two I may be back."

"You know sis? If she is this cool, how much of an ass is gramps going to be?"

We look at each other and crack up, we beam back over then had the lab beamed into storage for now, we were still chuckling when we went for lunch.

"Holly we are coming up to Dekara, the other ships are reporting another repository and some small pieces of tech. We are also dropping a spy over each world, also the puddle jumper that is buried on the planet with our cousins, Athena has just picked them up and will continue with the search."

"Thank you, Olympus are we ready to beam up the device? Are we hacked into their computer system? Plus, we may need recordings of what we are going to be facing."

"I am, there is information on all system lords, Jaffa numbers and ship designs. I have been recording on each world they were on, and we are ready to beam when you give the word."

"Beam it up and let's continue on, the next thing should be the time ship, then we should come to a city ship that is buried after that."

We beam up the device then its an hour later we find the time ship, I have it beamed up and have all access limited to me and Harry, the other ships reported another two aurora battleships, which brings our total to 12. It is six hours later we come to the city ship, they didn't believe me it was here.

"Well boss you weren't kidding, wow she is buried and that saved most of the ship."

"Olympus can you access her nanite swarm? What about power do we need to replace modules? Then what do we need to do to get her flying on her own?"

"I have access to the nanite swarms, power modules are almost drained. We could patch her together with an interface and shield emitters and launch in 14 hours."

"Ok let's get her out of the ground and get her where we can rebuild her, if we need to have Athena to help, signal them to meet us here."

"I am sending a team down now, you might as well take a break, we can take it from here Holly."

"Ok thanks guys, come along brother and Luna I think we should go check out the med bay, and see what is involved with cloning."

When we get there, Luna's mom and dad greet us, they decided learning to heal and work with the medical beds as a better use of their time. Pandora is exceptionally bright and has already came up with a cure for squibs and werewolves. Plus, I told them to have the cure for the plague ready for Ayiana, I go over cloning procedures with them. We get to talking about how they don't ever seem to try to improve on anything they do or have, so we look closer to what they do to clone someone. After an hour we have found a way to cut the time down, we decide to start with gramps. Now instead of three months, we may have cut it down to less than two weeks.

We decide to call it a day, I cook dinner steaks and cheesy taters, me, Harry Charlie, and Luna eat dinner and chat about what our plans are. We move to the lounge area when we finish, we talk about how much they are not teaching at schools. We compare books from 100 years ago to what they use now, they didn't realize what I had meant about them dumbing down everyone.

I was about to go to bed when a hand stops me, I look and see Luna is trying to ask about sex, I read her mind it's something I have learned. I wait till I can't take it I throw her over my shoulder and I climb the stairs to our room, she is giggling as I toss her on the bed. We strip and climb in with her, she is unsure what to do so I ask if she is ready? Or just wants to sleep in the same bed? Sleep naked is good for now so we all just pile in and fall asleep.

The next morning is another story, I wake to find she has found she is ready to explore me, so I walk her thru what to do and enjoy it. Then its my turn and I show her how to worship your partner, this wakes the guys well I can only have one, so she gets Harry. We help walk her thru pleasing a guy and the same for my brother, they are each other's first well you know what I mean. After a few positions then we show her how wonderful shower sex is, and she agrees with me it's great.

"Luna how was your first time? Did you like both ways?"

"I loved being with both of you, can I try the sandwich before we go to work?"

"It looks like you just got your answer, they both are ready again."

I chuckle as they agree and after a slow start, they were enjoying it I sigh where are my boys oh here they come I giggle as they literally rip their clothes off and we are going at it like bunnies, yes, a wonderful morning of sex! After several rounds and swapping partners, then more shower sex I still want more, but we have work.

"Just so you know boys? The next chance we get for a week or more of sex on the island you better bring pepper up potion. And we can play with the bedroom magic, you know turn you into a girl for six hours me into a guy, or cat girl."

"We love you Holly, will you marry us? And Luna you are wonderful too we could make it a double wedding Fred!"

"No George make that triple, can't forget Harry and Charlie! Right guys?" I sigh

"Sorry boys but I am not ready to marry yet, ask me in ten or twenty years, but for now let's get back to work, and get closer to home and look to see if the system I am looking at has a planet ready for moving onto."

"Food first sister, I am starving! Are we heading to earth yet?"

"Yes, we were told to tell you we have resumed our search, and will be close to um, what system Fred?"

"Proxima Centauri, there is supposed to be a shipyard and a rich planet there, then they said we will go to the system you hope has a planet we can call home?"

"Yup, the earth telescopes can't get a clear picture, but I think, we may have found our home. Maybe, we shall see when we get to Tau Ceti, our records show it as just being habitable millions of years ago. So, we shall see if it has improved, according to records the planet is what we would call a super earth for is about 6 times the size of earth. Also, it had a moon that was able to support life, the planet going toward the sun? Was tidal locked, but it had an atmosphere."

"What does tidal locked mean? And we could get two possible planets to live on or is it three?"

"Tidal locked means the planet doesn't spin, plus with it being closer to the star? The temperature on the side facing the star will be to hot, the dark side will be to cold, and with no sun light there wouldn't be any plant life. But what I liked about the system was the next planet? Is the richest they had on record close to earth."

"I sense a but coming sis, what is the draw back to this system?"

"There is an asteroid belt around the outer edge of the system, this was another reason why they were reluctant to put a stargate on the planet. But we will see if they did make impacts on the planet and the moon."

We finished eating and the guys was still talking about what we could do with the moon, I threw my idea at them for the dragon colony. They stopped and said as only the twins could "wicked" we chuckle at them, Harry and I have similar moments, but Fred and George have mastered it!

It takes us three more days to reach Proxima Centauri, the shipyard is still in orbit and untouched! Amazing Ra didn't come out here to search the system, we send a team over and power the systems, then do an inspection.

"Holly, all systems are in perfect working order, we need to build more mining and refining drones. Also, we will need to make more nanite swarms to begin the rebuild of the city ship Venture, what are your plans for the battleships?"

"They need upgraded, the pulse turrets are ok for quick fire, need something a little more powerful, so the plasma canons are a step down from the defense satellite's they used in Pegasus. They will recharge and fire faster, the plasma beam weapon is now a triple canon, they can focus and fire a steady beam or fire like the pulse only with more power. There will be three, front, middle bottom, and top rear, they will all have redundant power supply. Then the shield and cloak emitters, will also be set up with redundant power supply. Last but most important, they all will go to three modules, plus add a gate room next to the puddle jumper bay."

"I will set a patrol of six ships, they can rotate two at a time on upgrades, then city ships will also rotate out. They are also getting plasma canons?"

"Yes, also I know it will take some changing, but I want all city ships to increase power modules, for smaller ships like Olympus 9 would help, three groups of three might be best. And redundant emitters and cold fusion generators for all the weapons, I like backup for my backups!"

"I will never argue with that logic sister; how many collectors are we going to need to launch? I know your plans for the defense grid, and they will take a lot of ZPMs. Plus, Athena thinks 15 modules will solve many of her problems."

"I think thirty per star Centauri A and B would give us a total 60 collectors three modules each that is 180 every thirty days, then I want to have 900 stockpiled."

"It will take two months to finish all the upgrades, Olympus and venture will take the longest because of the wormhole drive. Are we done with our plans for the alpha class battleships? If so I can't wait to start building them! These are cool looking, compared to the aurora! They are not sleek, and I am willing to bet the Asgard ships? Are sleek and smooth, our aurora ships look like they stuck bits and pieces here and there!"

"I agree, plus I thought having that many windows? Was a bad idea, you saw how beat up they were, sure they have an auxiliary bridge but still. I have a stupid question, several ships were able to set down on worlds that supported life, why did they not wake the crew up?"

"We couldn't, unless ordered to, when they all went into stasis they didn't tell us to wake them when we arrive to a planet that will support life. Our orders were to inform command of our arrival and for us to wait for orders."

"I don't think I will touch that argument with a ten foot pole, when all our ducks are in a row, lets go to Tau Ceti and see if we hit the paradise world jackpot! Or we must look elsewhere, or we could terraform? We could do that, and it would be so cool to watch! We might do that to Mars for the giggling shits. But I do want a defense grid enough for four planets, plus we are going to be sending out social satellites to all systems."

"All construction orders are entered; all collectors will be in orbit within two hours. The new stargates will be ready as each ship begins their upgrades, anything else dear sister? I love to watch you work thru ideas."

"I am halfway tempted to build a new shipyard, I was going over the ship plans, and they had improved on their ship building. Screw it, lets build a new one everyone can wait a week or two. Because we can build a bigger and more efficient shipyard that has eight docks instead of six, I will be right back."

I beam over and triple the swarms and double the mining drones, then I look at the construction program. I see why it will take so long, two reasons one it is set on a slower speed and two there wasn't a molecular construction device back then. So, I set it to build a larger one than what we got in gramps cave but set it to work off plans from the computer or mental connection. This way complex systems will quickly move things along as needed. I add them to all ships that way they will be able to make anything needed. I then speed up the construction by a factor of 3. I beam back to Olympus and we leave six auroras with Venture while we check to see if my hunch is right.

"Congratulations sweet Holly, you were correct about this system! Scans show hardly any impacts from asteroids over the last several million years. There are several types of large game on both planet and the moon, how are we setting up the cities?"

"First, we need to set a stargate on the next planet over, and a good spot to setup the mining drones to begin so they can send material thru the gate to our constructors building the cities. What? Why are you looking at me like I grew another head? Don't tell me you people never considered doing the same?"

"Uh actually no, we didn't, imagine if we had done this? We might have won the war! Sorry but you're not getting out of being high councilor, we need someone like you who thinks "outside the box" as you would say."

"Well in any case lets set up our mining and gate, then I want someone to go over my plans for the five cities and the many farms we need."

We got all set the mining set up with the stargate, then we had a meeting in the conference room, a few people that have built new cities was going over my plans.

"Are you sure you have never done this before? Your plans are better than some of our own cities, I wouldn't mind seeing what your city ship plans would be like. I do have one question, what are the large homes out by themselves?"

"Those are for the families who will run the farms, both either growing crops or animals for slaughter. And these over here by the ocean? This one is our family beach house, see I have it set just right on this cove for a secluded beach."

"You don't want to be in the city? Where you have setup a secondary shield system? Odd, well anyway I will say that you have a good eye, for setting this up and using the gates to send material from the mining site."

"Thank you, now before I forget, I need to create a gravity well to pull a planet back into its correct orbit. Who would like to go and do that? I also need the human brought back with who ever goes, he is stuck on the planet because of the dialing device is damaged. The castle with the meeting place of the four great races is also in terrible shape, if possible restore it or repair it."

"Athena should be able to create a gravity well and pull Heliopolis back into the correct orbit. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, once we get we get a couple ships finished we will be begin searching again, for tech and other survivors hopefully, in a couple of days we need to see what ship is hiding on earth. While there I will be buying supplies for our little slice of paradise."

We stayed in orbit while building the five cities and fifty farms, we went to our beach house and made sure to have a list of what to buy. A week after we began our construction, the new shipyard began upgrading ships. We also made a fifth lake for a landing puddle, two weeks after some fun days skinny dipping on our beach and some great sex! We had three cities and all farms finished, so we said it was time to go back to earth and kick the hornets nest! Oh joy! Can you tell I am so excited to deal with all their crap? Well I am not!

"I think there is a ship in the Florida Keys, if we didn't know what to look for? We would have missed it, Harry you will need this arm band, it will take you out of phase, so we will be able to get on board the ship."

"I see are we the only ones going? What about power modules?"

"Yes, we are going in alone until we get her switched back into phase, then we will have several beam down with power modules. Ok see you guys in a few minutes, hopefully!"

We change into our phoenix form and flame down close to where we think the ship is, yes, we can see the ship with phoenix vision! We fly into the command deck and go out of phase and land on the deck changing back to our human form. We start going over ship damage reports, she isn't as bad as we have seen so far, we bring the entire ship back into phase.

"Ok Olympus we have her back in phase you can send down 5 power modules, and she is only having slight damage to her engines, core, and some structural damage. We will need raw materials and nanite swarms, for some reason they are missing them, plus they are out of raw material."

"Confirmed, sending nanite swarms and would you like to gate material in from our mining sites? Stone hammer is beaming down with power modules."

"That is an excellent idea, set up delivery to our gate room that way we can fill the silos here for Avalon. Send word to our friends we have another 350,000 survivors plus a city ship Avalon!"

"I will do that now, the order to send material thru your stargate has been sent, the first shipment will be there shortly. Anything else you would like us to do?"

"Yes, sorry but you really need to update all food and drink menu's for the food replicators so that is one, then I want you to hack into and update files for earth and download all music, movies, television shows, and books, video games we might have to buy and actually play, unless you can get the canon series for said games? Also, comic books as much as I hate to admit, will be a good reference."

"Well my sweet sister? It is bad when we say, comic books will be good reference material. I take it we are going to go see Ragnock about buying up warehouses of food, and from the way your checking out Avalon, I would bet all the gold you have acquired for us, that she will be transporting farm critters as you like to call them." He snorted as I grin and nod.

"You should know by now that our sweet Holly has plans far out in advance, being her brother. You should know this. But yes, she does come up with some interesting plans, how long before we can visit Gringotts?"

"As soon as we get Avalon set into orbit with all fresh water, and food for the crew we will beam into Gringotts. And hello Avalon how are your core functions? I am high councilor Holly, and this is high councilor Harry, you have been resting here for 10,000 years. Olympus can send you the updated files and orders."

"Greetings high councilor's? I take it the reason we have two is the fact you are twins? Ah I see, you wouldn't take command if Harry wasn't backing you up. Yes, my core was not as damaged as Athena, just enough to take me offline after I was able to set us down here. Amazing you solved many problems that your ancestors could not get around, and we get upgrades in many areas? I will now connect with the primitive computer network and begin downloads, the food and drink menu I will get updates from Olympus."

"Well sis we have two hours till the repairs are complete, shall we take the crew out of stasis? That way we can get the command crew up to date unless you want to upgrade the power nodes to 15 while we are here? That will take 8 hours if we do, plus we might drop our cloak while tying the new nodes into the main power connection."

"Yeah, I think we will wait till we don't have to worry about the U.S. government, they get really jumpy when things just pop up! Nope we will do the major upgrades at our new home, where they won't shoot at then claim us as American government or military property! That tends to ruin a good day."

So, we shut down the time dilation fields, we then had a very excited and jumpy meeting with the command crew. It didn't help that Harry let slip that the earth governments would try to lay claim to ship and crew, so I smacked his shoulder, he just grinned and shrugged. I couldn't help my response, I snorted and had to burry my face in his chest as I was laughing my ass off! Which in turn had him and Stone chuckling at me! The crew for a few minutes was trying to get an idea of what was so funny, I finally told them the primitive weapons here are no match for us, and all we do is step out of phase or raise shields then we can make silly faces at the military. They chuckled at my explanation and asked how we were covering our launch? I grin so does Harry, we get to have fun.

"Oh well we can do several things, me and Harry can summon a tropical storm, we can launch with shield and cloak up, or we just launch after letting down our cloak and give them a great show. That would be the most fun and cause chaos worldwide, and that could be a good thing, if they are to unite as one world. But it could also go the other direction and cause a massive panic."

"I see where you are going on the unite front, and yes it could go wrong on so many levels, just out of curiosity, what would our explanation be to the locals?"

"The truth, you tell them you had crash landed some 10,000 years ago, and it wasn't until now that you're rescue could locate and repair the ship. I know there will be a question as to why you crashed. This would spur into motion the American military, they have a stargate they have used once. But it came from the aliens that was here at the time of your arrival and their departure. The reason I say this is because a Dr. Daniel Jackson has written a book, about the pyramids in Egypt being built as landing pads for space ships."

"Yes, I agree it could spur some into action, but it could start a war over them trying to claim what is not theirs to claim. I think it best to launch with as little notice as possible, the tropical storm would help to cover our star drive blast."

We grin and say you guys are no fun and chuckle and agree to launch once we built up the storm. It is three hours later we have built the storm to acceptable levels, what? You expected us to cause it to suddenly appear? Yeah that wouldn't cause a panic now would it? We stay on and watch out on a balcony as we ascend to the stars, it was breath taking! To see earth from orbit as we watch from launch to setting into orbit, it was freaking awesome! Harry was just as enamored as me and Stone we had a twin moment and said "wicked" then cracked up.

We say to the captain we are going to Olympus we have stuff to take care of, meaning gramps is awake and its time to go say howdy! Plus, we need to thaw out our millions of years old cousin! Cool if she looks anything like the actress who played her? She will be hot! What? I can't help it, she was so saying "this will be interesting" will be a massive understatement! Harry chuckles at my excitement, I bump shoulders with him and grin as we walk into the med bay and hear gramps growling about why he was in a younger body! He saw us chuckling at him, oh he has a temper! This will be fun, and we just laugh harder at him.

"What is the matter gramps? We want to make sure you get to help clean up this mess that someone has left behind. Plus, who's idea was it to bind our friends? Wow it got quiet fast brother, let me introduce ourselves we are high councilor's Harry and Holly Potter, your descendants oh yes! Or you might know Long, Peverell, Evans or the four founders of Hogwarts? Oh, and grandma Morgan said to tell you she is watching you, I think he looks like he could pass out brother."

"You would too if your arch nemesis sent word that she was watching you! Wait you said grandma?!" he sputtered a few curses and blacked out

"You were right sis, wow just think what he will do when she pops up!"

We crack up we lean on the bed and each other, when he comes back to the land of the as he mumbled the land of the crazy people, I pinch him and glare.

"If you care at all for your life, don't call us crazy my sister more so than me, and she has an ornery streak a mile wide, just so you know. And before you start in about us being your replacements, don't because all the survivors want to know why you as an ascended being and had come back on many occasions, didn't rescue anyone! Plus, Holly has fixed or solved problems you seem unable to do."

"Yes, well good for you, what about the Ori or any of these other issues? And why can't I ascend? I have tried several times in the last couple hours!"

"That would be me, you didn't think I would let you walk all over our grandkids now did you? Why you do look pale again, you know Holly is so much like me, she has the same ornery and stubborn streak! We could be triplets, oh and before you open in insert foot she figured out everything dear."

"What do you mean everything? You mean about, oh crap why didn't you cover it up better? Ok I am sorry for everything, but you must understand they would not let us interfere with the lower planes. Plus, I am sorry you get stuck with clean up detail and that prophecy, I was not the one to come up with the idea to bind the furling, but I did carry it out and that was why the scepter was in my vault."

"You may not want to mention that when we go to Gringotts soon, as for the other crap? I set myself up for that one when I agreed to "help others" instead of moving on, oh yes, I got my memories on our 8th birthday of my former life. Are you a blooming idiot? Why did you put that damned crystal communicator next to the computer? Are you really that daft? If things had progressed as I knew of them? They would have alerted the Ori way to soon, as it is I have improved on your idea to the point of a hand held weapon see."

"How were you able to? Even with my ascended knowledge it was all I could do to make the first weapon. And what have I been hearing about you fixing our problems?"

"Here it might be easier for you to read it on this pad, I have been asked why wasn't I with you when fighting the wraith? I just shrug and say it wasn't time yet. So, grandma are you sticking around? Or still thinking about it?"

"Oh, sweetie I am still thinking if you know what I mean? And the others said to tell you they approve and are also asking, why we never considered these simple yet effective ideas? Plus, you have admirers, they love the way you set up the knew home, also to warn you that your friend is not who he appears to be."

"I kind of thought so but wasn't sure if he was real or not considering my past life. What about my plans for you know? When I must leave and my ship ideas? I love the city ships they are a marvel, but with what I have drawn up I would like to know if they approve or should I come up with new plans?"

"Way to be vague sis, even I know what they are, and I am having issues following that line of questions. Ow you know pinching isn't nice ow alright I get it, you were being vague for a reason! Man, I wonder if mom was as mean to dad?"

I grin he sees my grin and mentally connects with me and grins also, grandma is confused as she can't seem to get into our heads.

"Ok I don't know what you two shared in that moment, and I really don't think I want to know. The answer to your question is yes, they agree it might be best to do as your planning, the ship plans are beyond anything we have or could dreamt of. The weapon idea is solid you should collect all the component's before they get involved after they kill Ra."

"Ok what did I miss? I hate not being in the loop, and if it has anything to do with traveling to other realms? I am joining my family I will also be taking the training you are suggesting, that is if you want a bossy um 18 year old relative?"

"Oh, she will she gets that bossy nature from us both, now you get to see them wake the girl in the ice and cure her of the plague see, and yes she is the one that has been frozen for millions of years."

We all talk for several hours and find that the girl had forgot most of her personal memories but could remember all her training. So, I used the name from the show, and she loved it so now we have Ayiana councilor of health. Harry agreed she was hot, so we plan to ask if she would like an evening of fun. After explaining how we was able to clone Merlin faster we split the cloning between the thee city ships, then Luna pops up and wrap her arms around us and said in a dreamy voice as the boys come stumbling in. We look forward to getting to know our new friend, we all share a look then ask Ayiana if she would like to share a night with our group, I swear she tried to rip my arm out to get to our suite.

"I think for this occasion we should use our secluded island Harry."

"I think that is an excellent idea sis, you grab our trunk for food and our elf friends then we can spend several days naked like before we left."

"I think we should get our work done first, we need to start buying stuff you know food, housewares, seeds, farm critters, and a project I am planning or three."

We all agreed to meet up in six hours I grab Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Charlie and drag them to the time ship, "death" said he would be ready when we got there. We shall see if you haven't guessed yet? Then you will have to keep on guessing for it would be cheating, vague much? Tuff you will see soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, anyone going to tell us why Holly almost pulled our arms off? And why we are hurrying away a beautiful and hot chick that wants to have fun?"

"Well Sirius its like this, my sister has her reasons not to tell you. Plus, you will see once we arrive to our destination, it also has to do with Charlie to help hold you both back."

"Olympus we are taking the special car out for a spin, we will be back shortly!"

"Confirmed Holly, good luck I hope your successful and return with them safely."

"Remus I am totally lost; did you follow any of that?"

"I think we need to talk bout it after we get in the "car" then you will see why they are speaking code. And I hope we can pull this off, I have missed them."

We chuckle at Sirius for he still hasn't figured it out yet, we get to the time ship and open the hatch. Once we are all in and close the hatch, I check to see if their clones are here, yup and naked! I giggle as I take my seat and connect with the shuttle, I open the launch bay door and fly us out and cloak when we are clear of Olympus. I set our arrival time for early evening on October 31st and head for Godrics Hollow, we hover across from the house its then Sirius gets why and where we are!

"I don't believe it we travelled back in time! We can stop him from killing James and Lily! Why are you two shaking your head no? why else come back in time?"

"We are sort of saving mom and dad, but we can't stop it from happening if we could we would be the first one casting the spells! Holly has been planning this since we found the time ship, she has explained why we can't stop it from happening. If we stop it then we alter our own future thus creating a paradox, when we went forward we would be in an unfamiliar world. Can you imagine stepping out and to find you got married had three kids you knew nothing about?"

"So, we have to watch them get slaughtered? Why are you putting us through that again?" at this point Remus smacked him in the back of the head, hard!

"You bloody idiot! What do you think about them? They didn't bring us for the show! They brought us for support, for them and when James and Lily join us! Didn't you see their naked cloned bodies laying there? They are having death transfer their souls to the cloned bodies when they die, this way it will be like we were never here."

"Sorry, I got worked up I just missed them over the last 7 years, not like you two must have. Sorry I deserve to get smacked again, ow just because I said it didn't mean I was asking for it!" we all said at the same time "yes you did" we chuckle

"So, sweetie what are these plans you have? I know you said we were playing with Dumbledork, but what are your parents roll in this scheme?"

"Next generation marauder, remember? That is all I will say on said subject, snacks anyone? We will be here for another couple of hours. Plus, we can either conjure them clothes or we can join them in freedom? Personally, these high counselor robes are irritating and itchy!"

They all said naked at the same time we cracked up then we stripped, I found myself on Charlies lap, so we shared a bag of Cheetos, Harry was munching on Doritos the other two had plain chips! So, I threw some dip at them they said thanks I swear they eat like dogs! Yes, I went there, the three of us up front? our drinks were floating in the air, I can feel Sirius before he even begins to whine.

"How come you three can get your drinks to float? What spell are you using?"

"Well Sirius it's the same one you learned at school, as I have also Holly and Harry just taught us all to improve on it, just like you two goofballs."

"I resemble said remark, Remus how did you get yours to float also? Ok now I look bad, and why do we not have a sexy little kitten sitting on our laps?"

I conjure a kitten on his lap he yelps as its claws found a tender area we chuckle.

"What? You wanted a little "pussy" sitting on your lap, right? Don't worry it will only be a short while then we will be playing on the beach. But I wouldn't bet on mom putting out for you, it will be embarrassing in front of her overgrown 8 year old twins. I would imagine you found some other girls among the survivors to come and play? Ayiana, Luna, and myself well mom if you can convince her to join the party, Harry and Luna have really hit it off, right brother?"

"Yes, and I think your right about there could be more there, but we are going to have fun for now. Is it possible to pick up Hermione and see what a clone of you will be like? I am sorry ow! It was funny geez even they are laughing!"

"I know I just felt you deserve calling her my clone! You ass hat, I like Hermione she is a smart and yes bookworm, but she has never had any real friends. If this is like the book or movies, her only friends were in the pages of books, so when we get back we can go look her up. That reminds me when we get back we need to investigate treating Frank and Alice Longbottom, I have a feeling they are not being cared for properly to keep us in our place."

"Did you guys find an easier way to cure squibs and werewolves? What about vampires? And when can we start collecting them and offering them a place in our new home?"

"The next few days, we need to get farms going and a few other ideas before moving."

He nods we go back to munching on our snacks until Charlie decides to nibble on my neck, Harry dowses him with icy water. I giggle at them I tell them to wait until we can play in the water at the beach, they chuckle at my grin they know I would kick both their asses if they didn't quit. It was coming up to the time for moldy wart to show up, so I vanish my trash, I check the scans of the house. I tense up and grit my teeth! Which alerts Harry he sees what set me off! Charlie wraps his strong arms around me to keep me from taking off after Dumbledork.

"If it wouldn't screw up our future he wouldn't live much longer sis, now calm down your pushing out way too much anger! Now think like you normally do, revenge and next generation marauder."

"Sorry, but I had thought he was here tonight and to have proof of it! Oh yes revenge will be ours, I just had a wonderful idea and cruel, but the old fucker will get it in the end."

"If the idea you just sent me is it I cannot wait to watch."

"Ok come on guys no more freaking twin speak, we want to know too!"

"Moldy wart is here there, that shouldn't change our lives, oh this is too funny."

They all stand and look out the window and we all crack up as he gets hit in the face with giant piles of dog poop as he takes a step. We all are holding each other we are laughing so hard, when he steps on the porch a dung bomb goes off! We are gasping for air we are laughing so hard. Then he kills dad that sucked all the fun out of the ship, we hear dad gasp we turn and see him sit up and look around then mom does the same. We turn back to watch as Dumbledork tried to leave only to have a dung bomb to go off as he stepped out I send him a hex to set off a new bomb every time he says "ah my boy or girl" then after 50 steps it will go off! Harry knew what I done he chuckles at my play on words.

I spin around, and we run into mom and hug her tight she looks into our eyes and she knew who we were she hugged both of us. She is crying at her loss of our childhood, dad joins in when figures out what was going on.

"Why are you two so old? Has it been that long since we were, killed? It couldn't be the house is right there."

"Sorry mom but you just died, and we are actually 8 years old we can age ourselves or return to our younger self, a lot has happened in the last 7 years Dumbledork was in the house and watched you die. I found out several weeks ago he is a dark lord hiding in plain sight let me show you our proof as I fly us to the moon."

We all go over the last couple of months of what happened and show them the corrected bank statements from Ragnock. Mom was not happy about finding out she had a family estate and vault then to sending us to her stupid adopted sisters!

"Wow you guys have been busy for the last couple of months, so why is Charlie Weasley holding my naked daughter on his lap?"

"Well dad let me say this first, Harry didn't get everything from you and mom Sirius was right my boobs are bigger than yours. Why is that Harry has a bigger dick and my boobs are bigger?"

"You know sis I wasn't going to say anything but your right, why is that and this is the first time we have seen either of you."

"Well first Holly takes after the Potter side for her figure, Harry must take after your mom's side for his um other features."

"We now would like to know why your sitting there like you own the boy."

"You hear that Charlie I own you? Well mom n dad we are currently seeing each other along with Luna and Ayiana with Harry, just like you guys were a group thing back in your seventh year! What? Oh, don't look shocked it was a matter of time before we found out. Plus, if you like I can make your dick bigger dad and mom your boobs too, and I can give you the spell to trim those bushes or in mom's case if you don't know it to remove body hair for good."

"I can't believe my little girl has such a mouth, I blame you Sirius excellent job, so our next generation marauder lets see these cool spells dear then tell us about this revenge plan we get to pull on Dumbledork."

So, I increase dads dick till they were happy then mom's boobs then the other guys were wanting the same, so I increase their dick size then gave them boobs! We all cracked up Harry was playing with Sirius I just rolled my eyes at the two goofs.

"Ok dad you know about the deathly hallows? Yes, you do the cloak the wand and the stone? Well that is part of the reason Dumbledork was so interested in you, moldy wart is all Snape went and told him some half heard prophecy from a crazy woman. Now when we get back I have changed Dumbledork into a hot young sexy witch and charmed him to see his old wrinkly ass with his normal tacky robes. But he is really running around naked or she is, now I will set it up to where he finds a replica of the said items and when he claims to be master of death I will remove my charms and death will tell him to be master he is now young and sexy witch for this it also cost his billions of galleons he had stolen."

"So, what she will get to live another life? And give birth to more Dumbledork's?"

"Well here is the funny part! To us anyway since he has caused so many deaths I think it only fair to call a life debt and make her someone's concubine and alter her mood and personality to their desired preference. Like dad or any of you guys you could claim her and start making babies 6 at a time."

"I think that is funny considering he is gay, but what about Narcissa and Malfoy clone Draco? What are your plans for them? Or do we want to know?"

"Well Luna told her that she didn't want him as a husband, brother sure and the same for Narcissa so dad would you like to have another wife?"

"I think mom isn't to keen on that idea brother, but you see what we are faced with. I could since the Weasley family is now part of our family see about sticking her with one, but they are closer to the Black family than we are. Ideas guys come on I have nothing against them, Lucy is the one I don't care for he is a real jackass."

"I agree we are closer in relation to the Black family than say Remus or your dad plus if you want to get technical we are mixed in with everyone sitting here."

"Hey sis family reunion happening right now! What it was funny, see sis is chuckling. The one I want to know is Snape its his fault well not totally, but you see where it ended up! I mean our childhood sucked but we had to lean on each other, I had my bad days Holly would hold me and then when she had a dreadful day. I held her until she calmed but let's say twin terror is understatement when she unleashed her anger, she figured out it was the best time to do accidental magic."

We chuckled at that thought we grin and sent them our memories of past beatings going the other direction, windows blowing out, dishes blowing up or Vernon blowing thru the wall. Everyone was laughing at our fake innocent looks we sent to the magical police as we call them.

"Wait you mean you learned how to use your magic how early?"

"It was after Vernon beat Harry for the first time with a belt, we were almost six we couldn't wear the supersized clothes of Dudley all the time we only had two each. So, we were told work naked save on water and hose down outside. Well we came in just after some coworkers had sat down and they wanted to know why we had been working naked Harry said uncle likes us working naked. Well they left and threatened to turn them in, so he stomps back into the room pulling his belt off which makes his pants hit the ground, it would have been funny if it wasn't for the look he had. It was the third swing when I was so furious that I felt an explosion in my chest it sent me to my knees when I caught my breath I focused on the fat lump and sent his ass flying thru the back windows and door. When he came back bloody he raised his hand and belt to me, that was when Harry sent his ass thru a solid wall to the outside into rose bushes, the prize of the bitchy aunt."

"You mean your magic was bound? That is illegal and dangerous it's a wonder you two didn't take out the whole area, how soon before the Aurors showed up?"

"I wouldn't know we finished by making the prized rose bush grow and consume Vernon till you could just see him then our stupid aunt went to swinging the frying pan. I fused her to the ceiling we blacked out after that, I woke up in Harrys arms he said we had to leave so we threw on clothes and we ran, five days later the damned assholes drug us home well we were bound and petrified. As soon as they left Vernon tried to take advantage of our state of being unable to move, he didn't get far as I broke free I sent his ass out thru the same wall and turned to our stupid aunt she ran out to Vernon I some how canceled the spell on Harry."

"Yeah and we tried to leave again well them two ass hats was waiting for us when we rounded the street corner we hit them just like Vernon only we didn't be so nice Holly figured out how to warp the street light and a bus stop bench into holding them in place and we was gone for two weeks before they found us."

"What did they do this time? Or do we want to know?"

"Oh, they came prepared or, so they thought, they were good until they hit me then Holly was so enraged she put three down the fourth almost got her down, but he got to focused on Holly and forgot about me. When Holly or I get that mad it feeds the other, so I naturally took his ass out, no we did not kill them, the fifth guy Holly wants to talk to when we get back and I agree with her. He was able to stun us long enough for us to cool off and we told him what had been going on, he said he would check in on us and to warn them muggles you touch these kids again they wont ever find your body. If you haven't figured out its Alister mad eye Moody."

"I know him he is in the order, why did he take you back there? Why not go to Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Because after you were killed they were tortured to insanity by the Lestrange group trying to find out where moldy wart was. I was in prison setup by the rat and Dumbledork and he told Remus to stay away for their own safety."

"I am thinking pushing out kids isn't enough punishment for the old bastard plus he is a dirty old man with those monitoring charms, then stealing from everyone. But what can we do other than turn his or her ass in and when they find out all the things he has done it will be the death veil or dementors kiss."

"I can only suggest that Sirius or Remus have several kids then turn her in she is pure blood after all and I can speed up the baby's growth to full term, so she could have more than the six a year."

"Let's get back sis we need to go set up our buying guide then let him deliver this trunk like we talked about, then we can go visit Hogwarts and turn over things."

I set our return to just after we left, and we arrived to see us leave I did a fly around Olympus our parents were like whoa cool you are in charge. I dock, and I ask if they mind streaking? They were like nope not at all so we all went to do their downloads, mom went first she was excited to learn new stuff, so I took dad to med bay just to check and make sure he was good. Then I ask Ayiana if she could see about two people, so we beam them up after the nurse left their room, I took dad back to mom just as she finished and swapped then took mom to med bay.

"Holly I am ready to kill who ever had been treating the Longbottom's they could have been treated a long time ago! Now they will need to go thru therapy to regain use of their muscles, oh hello is this mom? Wow you look kind of the same just you must get your hair from dad huh?"

"Yes, this is mom or Lily Potter the guy was dad James Potter. Mom this sexy doctor is Ayiana we promised her an enjoyable time on our island, that we are dragging you and dad too also, anyway I was going to ask about that one shot we talked about, would it work instead of months of therapy?"

"You know it might at that be right back."

"Mom you can say what you're thinking I can hear it so say it please."

"Okay god she was sexy as hell, she is the millions of years old girl? Wow ok yes, I look forward to our trip I never got to try um girl time, what ok fine Pandora once but that was. Oh, hey Pandora what a surprise to see you here."

"I knew you would be here soon, Holly never disappoints, and Luna loves both and I see you brought the Longbottom family in to our little gathering. So, in the future Lily if you want to be free like your kids let us know we will join you on the island."

"Really you would join us later? Okay well it will be better with some old friends uh why do they look just as young as you Holly?"

"Simple it's a combination of a shot and magic we can set back the clock it's the shots we are about to give Frank and Alice. And mom if you think we would look at you and dad and think badly for having more kids? We wont we would be happy to have some brothers and sisters plus if you join with your inner dragon it gives you a great deal of stamina if you catch my meaning."

"Really you wouldn't mind some brothers and sisters? And I could have up to 6 I will have to ask your father, but I think half boys and six is a good round number."

"I agree dear if our two wonder twins (I groan at that) think we should then let's make up for missing their childhood, plus after we consummate our new bodies we can join in the fun on our island. Is Pandora and Ayiana joining also?"

"Yes, dad they are but we have stuff to do first, trust me I am ready for fun."

"Holly, what are you going to tell them once they wake up? I am still trying to come to terms with what you and Harry have shown us. No offence but I still want to kill the old goat and Snape, he thought I would want anything to do with his ass! After moldy wart killed James and Harry? Don't be surprised if I end him when we see them."

"Oh mom, trust me you will not be the only one trying to hold back, there are many lined up to do just that. Now they have had the shots and watch as they become 18 again, and you can explain why we are standing around naked, I bet you all had a party or three from the sounds of it? Am I right?"

We watch as Alice sits up and looks around then asks the typical questions then notice us and more importantly mom and dad are alive. The funny part is when she does notice our nude state she, I snort as she comments on mom having bigger boobs and dad has quite the package now. Mom tells Alice and Frank who are both now standing naked! Tells them a highlighted version of the last 7 years and the plans, that she knows of at least.

"So, we can also do this dragon potion and train to be better at magic and learn about our legacy? Plus, we can mate as a dragon and how many eggs could we hatch? Also, why are all of you more trimmed and I must say the Potter twins are very attractive, could you do something about my gorilla suit?"

"Sure thing, but I got to have my answers first! One, remove all body hair permanently? Or all but the bush area and just trim it I will need to tell you how to perform said spell, two, it looks like our family has had its fair share of wild sex parties true? The amount of dragonlings to hatch are from 5 to 10 being rare, it also will be like birth control, you will not be able to get pregnant unless you use the fertility spell I have for up to 6 children or you go into heat. When you do go into heat you will drag your mate into, mating for up to 4 days then return to your nesting area and lay your clutch, then your mate will then increase his internal temperature and curl around you and your eggs for two weeks while you keep watch."

"Yes, to we had been known to get together several times the parties would last for a couple days, and all hair but trim the bush area. We accept the gift of the dragon, when can we begin? Plus, we need to see what damage Neville has been receiving from mother, she can be cruel when she isn't aware of what she is doing. Just curious but why haven't you gone into heat yet Holly dear? From the sounds of the last two months you could have gone into heat with Charlie, it sounds almost as if you have claimed each other as mates."

"You do have a point, but the only thing I can think is we are still trying to find our balance right now. There is a pull to Charlie but there is also a pull between Harry and Luna and to me and Charlie, plus I hate to see what will come of Narcissa and Draco when we need to face them. So, if you and our parents wish to we can combine our sex party with training, but first we need to get you up to speed with downloads."

We beam up a sleepy Neville who blushes at the first good look at us, then he recognizes Frank and Alice he forgets about us being naked and he clings to them. We lead them to start their downloads for all three with my added magic info we worked out what would improve the basic stuff they teach, without adding family magic or potions. When all three finishes with their downloads, we scoop up Moody, when I disarm him, and he sees mom, dad, Frank, and Alice naked he is shocked.

"Hello Moody, its been about 2 years if you don't recognize us this should help."

Me and Harry return to our 8 year old forms then I give him a shot just for his condition, an eye and half a leg does take more to repair, than to turn him back to his former 18 year old self! He is at a loss for words as he must pull off his magical eye and his leg regrows as he returns to a youthful 18 year old.

"Okay, I do now, and you burnt down that useless lumps house to escape, good on you both! And how might I ask did you go from a stunning beautiful young woman to a child? Plus, I am unaware of any magic to restore me back to a fully restored body, so what is going on you with you lot? You two James and Lily are supposed to be dead, Frank and Alice and young Neville how are you lad?"

"It's simple I would like you to meet our so many great grandfather, Merlin! He is a little cranky, because he is being called out on his poor excuse for a plan! Yeah don't go there gramps, you know we are right even grams said your delusional at times. Moody you were the only person to stop and listen to us when we tried to get away from said stupid lump Vernon, and we also know that our friend here Stone Hammer! He used to be much shorter and worked in the banks? Yes this is what they are supposed to look like, they are known as Furling an ancient and noble race of warriors, they have come to respect you as Harry and I. We are hoping to offer you a job, and you accept the job, but we need to return our 18 year old form first."

We age ourselves I pull my hair back into a ponytail, Harry had to help, when you age 10 years so does said hair! It down past my ass again. He ties it off and cuts it just below my shoulder blades, I then motion for Harry to finish telling Moody of our offer.

"As Holly was saying we was hoping to start to include more of our people into this, our races legacy. We are from the stars, and we used to have a counsel instead of those morons in the Wizengamot or whatever you want to call it. We are asking you to be part of either the counsel or one of our lead captains, for we will all need to do our part in the years to come and offer the chance to become part of our family."

We go through all the cleaning we need to do and the new home world we are setting up, then we go into detail the enemies we are soon to face. We also inform him we have already taken care of moldy wart and we will soon begin moving our people off earth that wish to join us. The entire time he is looking at the info and images of everything, then he sits in the chair and takes most of the download except history, art, and music. When he finished we step out of time and go thru the meditation and mind and magic training, after what could be three weeks we step back in time and he stand up and looks around.

"You kids are just as big a trouble maker as your old man, but you do it with style! Let me get this correct, you need a counsellor of defense and a commander for the fleet? What if Stone was to be the counsellor of defense and I will be the commander for the fleet and we work together as one? After I get some training of course, and yes, I accept being part of the family I take it being a dragon is part of it? What else may I ask is also part of being in this family?"

"Yes, becoming a dragon and a phoenix if you wish, but you could pick up a mate in another phoenix like Harry, Dumbledork has been calling Fawkes a he when in fact he is a she, they have not mated yet, but I see them doing it soon. She is looking for other phoenix to join us and she said my mate is here on earth, in the last two weeks there has been 20 to show up on our new planet. Plus, we will be having an issue with Snape, Dumbledork, Narcissa, and Draco soon, so input as family would be nice. You will also get these nifty rings and necklaces, if you noticed we spent three weeks in meditation because of said jewelry, and we didn't lose anytime in doing so."

"Well from what you have told me, the two Malfoy members I would play out by ear, the other two if you had her to birth 6 children to say Sirius and Remus before sentencing Dumbledork? It would help keep bloodline going Aberforth could stand to be younger and he could find a woman instead of playing with his goats. The reason I suggest playing the Malfoy family by ear is they are or might be innocent just saying, so when can I get on with my ship training? That is where I am lacking plus I would like to learn all that I can before we get to involved, then we can spend as time, or out of time to train later in a couple of weeks and I do want both dragon and phoenix, to be able to transport anywhere? Marvelous idea kids, I also like your plans for cutting out this blood purity crap and making the rules far simpler for them idiots."

"Thank you moody, do you need to return for anything? Wand or personal effects like family heirlooms? I always wondered about that, you carry a wand but also your walking staff is a focus, cool then if you have all you need for now gramps set him up with an experienced captain please? Then hurry back we are heading to the bank soon! Oh, and Neville you might want to return your fathers wand, then we can go and buy you a new one that chooses you."

After we go put on our dreaded clothes and grab our stuff we met up with everyone then we teleported to the bank lobby, and with the bank still closed we didn't bump into anyone, we did set off an alarm that Stone silenced. He then led us to Ragnock and his office he chuckled when he seen our escorts at their full height, then he spotted mom and dad then the Longbottom family.

"Well now it would seem our sweet Holly has put death on notice, welcome back Lord and Lady Potter and Lord and Lady Longbottom. It has been a long two months waiting for word on how you were doing, but this is even better, what can I help with my dear?"

"Hello Ragnock, it has been a really long two months, we have been back for two weeks actually. We were beginning to set up our new home world, here is a list of ships and the number of survivors we have found. Now as we need your ability in buying massive quantities, we need this list bought and moved to where we can beam it up to the ships waiting. You will notice we need farm critters, and various household supplies, farming implements also for growing cotton and plans to process said cotton into fabric. Also, sheep for sheering for their wool, seeds for food crops and various foods from both muggle and magical stores, until we can produce and become self-sufficient. Now you will notice that I have left a question mark on the bottom items? I was wondering if you knew of a great dealer we could work with, I would like to pick out my personal boat, but will work with them in buying the other fishing boats."

"Yes, I can buy all this from various suppliers in fact your grandma dropped in several days ago and had me to begin this exact list, so here is 10 warehouse and stockyards to begin removing they are full! And more will be delivered in the next 3 to 5 days. Now you want a great dealer for yachts? Here is two, one is on the coast here in the U.K. the other is in the coast of Mexico in Texas there is another in Florida if you can't find what you're looking for. Now that new business is out of the way, here is your completed order for all 50 jewelry pairs. I suggest depositing some more funds if you plan on spending very much on boats."

I pull out three bags of 700 billion galleons, I still can't believe I pulled that off, that only means I can multiply our boats to cover for our world. I hand them over for my accounts then I hand over two for Harry and two for our parents, I grin as they look inside them Harry and I chuckle he deposits his in his own accounts namely the two founder vaults. Then I he does as Stone and I had instructed!

"I Harry James Potter turn over the lordship of house Potter to James Potter, I also turn over Lordship of house Evans to Lily Potter nee Evans, I Harry Potter turn over Lordship of house Merlin to Merlin so mote it be!"

"Just how long had you been planning that? Let me guess right before you cloned my new younger body?"

"Why yes gramps we did, plus now mom and dad can take over dealing with family business like the possible Black family issue. That is right dad you as Lord Potter get to handle our problems along with mom, and I would suggest if you wish to build the family fortune invest in the same stocks as we have, you both have family vaults and our trust vault that you left us? We will let you decide what to do with it. Now Ragnock my friend tell me some good news, please tell me you finished the two mansions and was able to return heirlooms that were stolen?"

"Yes, they are here ready and newly remodeled, and sorry but most of the family heirlooms can not be returned for most of said families have been wiped out. Do you still want to cover squibs for their inheritance testing?"

"Yup we do, for we have a cure for squibs, werewolves, and vampires so we need to either get a branch set up on our new world or one of the city ships for a temporary office. Oh, and what is the word on Dumbledork and Snape? I have here a found trunk of his family we thought you might like to torment said ass hat."

"Well school has started she is still walking around with your charm working so she is naked all the time, the boys are really enjoying it, the other teachers not so much. Snape has had a terrible time his lover Lucius Malfoy has died quite suddenly when he was letting them stay in his residence, now that school has started he is more. Well let's say he is cranky, and you might give me time to "deliver said property" before you go poke him with a stick and turn over the founder rooms to the head of houses."

"Excellent we have some shopping to do and we have decided to track down a so called muggle born witch that would have been in our class, which should take a couple of hours then we shall make our way to Hogwarts."

"Good, now Merlin if it were not for your relationship with our sweet twins? We string you up and torture you for as long as we could make it last! We will transact business like you were a lowlife like Malfoy or moldy wart, but nothing more for you have much to answer for. If that is fine with you sweet Holly?"

"Um I still think your letting him off to easy but hey just as long as he gets to help clean up this mess they left behind knock his ass out every now and then, just not to over the top. For this is between the great Furling nation and gramps and let me watch when you do, I will even withhold the family jewelry till then."

We all chuckle at his expression, mom and dad do invest as we said Ragnock said to hand a notice to the Lovegood family and they walk in just as he said it. I giggle at them as I hand them the notice, it was for money stolen from them by the two dumbass dark wizards, plus they also get a couple family books. Luna said she wants to tag along to meet Hermione, sure why not so after everyone finishes with business we head out to buy stuff!

After I wipe out all I can for potion ingredients and supplies, we buy more food and junk food with more drinks, then we watch Neville get his first wand. Then watch as we get Ollivander flustered trying to match a wand to me and Harry. Once he does find our wands they are totally different to what he was expecting, he had to make new wands with triple cores, both with we turned into our phoenix and donated a feather to each other. Then dragon heart string and unicorn hair with cedar for my wand and Holly for Harry, yes, I get the irony!

We paid 20 galleons each for our wands, after we blew out his windows as we pick up our wands! We quickly do a repair spell, he then tells us to toddle along, just for that I gave him a shot in the arm. We chuckle as he now is an 18 year old grumbling about young people then stops mid rant when he sees himself. We say by see you soon on our big moving day when that is we have no clue!

Luna enjoyed getting her wand also but she preferred to not make a big scene, after we hit the book store to see if there was anything interesting we stop at some dumpy little shop with magical creatures, I am drawn to the back of the shop and find a couple of phoenix bound and abused I break the bindings then heal and restore their health. Harry and Luna are beating the shop keeper, I have a mental conversation and find I have found my mate sparky I find it funny for never mind! Sparky hops to my shoulder and so does eclipse Lunas mate until she comes in and takes him, then I hear a grumpy young basilisk, so I throw a couple mice in with her. She has now declared me her master, well lucky me so I carry her case up to the front and glare at the creep I pay him and tell him he better not crosses my path again.

We track down Hermione and she is reading books in her parent's office we walk in and sit and look at her, she is unsure what is going on. Then she spots sparky and eclipse, and her eyes are the size of silver dollars we chuckle at her then I hand her the wand she would use in the movies vine with dragon heartstring it lights up with colored sparks.

"I see now why you had to buy that wand, why couldn't I see that? Is this one of those moments from the movies as you call them?"

"Sort of, I knew that Hermione had a wand this wand from the beginning to the end of the movies. Hello Hermione, I am Holly and my twin Harry Potter, oh I see you have one of those inaccurate books, Harry I think we should sue for slander and liable we never did anything in those books! It would have been cool but right now is much better than anything in those books."

"Wait, you mean magic is real? And I am a witch? Cool what does this mean? I mean what do I learn or where do I learn to do magic? And what are those magnificent birds on your shoulders?"

"Well see this is the tricky part, we are slightly younger than you, yes we are see we can age ourselves and de age ourselves. Just by learning to focus and controlling our magic, would you like to hear a horrible story about what our lives would have been? For you would have been a very important part of Harrys life and mine if I didn't get knowledge to correct some issues."

So, we go thru all seven years of what could have happened but didn't and wont now. Then ask if she would like to join us in going to the stars? Then we sent her to grab her parents, then we go into more detail about what and where we are going and if they wish to join us.

"So, we have a witch for a daughter? And you say we are squibs? I often wondered if our family would ever pay for dropping us like we were nothing but muggles? So, you have a cure and we will be able to access our magic? Plus, we will be able to travel the stars fight alien bad guys and then we could join you in travelling to other realms? I say do we sell all our stuff and how soon?"

"Dan first thing is calm down; you and Emma can sell everything now if you like plus if you know any more squib families we will take as many as we can without setting off alarms. Also, we are going to be helping some others this week on our secluded island, if everyone running around naked will bother you then it might be best if you come with other groups. Because there will be sex and quite a lot from the sounds of it, oh and we are all younger than Hermione is."

"We accept! Do you know how hard it is to find someone willing to go for freedom and sharing in sex plus an island? Can you help us to change our ages this way Hermione doesn't feel left out? We can sell to our partners, they have been asking us to sellout and now we can!"

"Yes, go ahead and make them give you an offer then if you find it acceptable then sell, you also might be able to access family vaults or estates, depending on what has become of your family. Hermione if sex is not something you want to try you don't need to worry about it, we will still help you get to our level of control. Plus, there are cool city ships that you can learn about the millions of years of our races experiences in science and findings."

"Hey, I was sold when you said naked and beach sex party, just because we may be young doesn't mean we don't think about it, right?"

"I see now why you liked her so much Holly, she is cute, and her intelligence will be most welcome, and Harry seems to be smitten by our newest young witch!"

"What? Oh yes I am, you were right sis there is something drawing me to her even more than Luna does, what does that mean?"

"Brother dear you may have just found your mate, if you will notice she is just as besotted with you. Well Luna it looks like its just you me and Charlie and maybe the twins if they show up, ah fun week ahead training and lots of sex."

"Um Holly if say Harry and I are mates can we still explore and share others, or will we be only with each other?"

"Hermione if we are mates and you want to explore we will do it together, we decide what and where together, also if you do the dragon potion it will boost your stamina, so you can go for days of sex! We do that already."

"We just sold our part for a great profit all we are taking is personal stuff then we will take you to our house and we will call a few others ok?"

So, we wait around for them to sign papers they ask what they should do with the money? I suggest we see what they want to take then either buy gold or other precious metal, but also keep cash on hand for future realms. After the dental practice, we stop, and Dan takes his check and deposits it in his account. We would be back in a few weeks to transfer their money to more liquid assets, when we arrive at the Granger home we give them the cure and watch as they become young again. Then we step out of time and begin the first steps in the training for mind, body, and magic, we train for the equivalent of six weeks before we show Hemione how to push her magic into aging herself.

"Well Hermione we forgot to mention to make your clothes adjust with you, I have to say you look so much better in person! And naked, Harry you are so lucky brother, not saying the girl they had to play Hermione wasn't hot! But she was, and you blow her out of the water, just saying. Now here are your potions I see Dan and Emma have joined in your freedom, hey its fine with us now you must meditate to talk to your dragon to learn from them, so you will know more about your powers."

They step out back and in less than 40 minutes there are four dragons flying around, yes Harry and Hermione are lost in each other! We are happy for them after a few hours of them making out I said we need to step back in time to finish our business! We meet with several squib families and they pull more we end up with 380 families that isn't counting the members that is families of four or more! When all they have wrapped up their jobs I say that as they quit and sell off or put on the market all that they aren't taking. So, six hours later we beam them up to Olympus to begin training Dan and Emma tag along with us to meet up at Hogwarts to prank two ass hats, they know the plan and what these two have done and cost us all.

"Hermione, if at anytime you feel this need to take Harry and shag him senseless? It could mean your going into your heat cycle if that is the case he will also feel the same need. That means you need to get to home, or our case here is the island, on Olympus we have setup special rooms, and at our new planet we have our beach house."

"Got it, how much of a notice will we get when it's about that time?"

"It will build until your scent will change we will know by that, also you will not want anyone touching Harry, you will be very protective and aggressive toward anyone to threaten your mate the same will go for Harry."

"I dread to see what you are like sister when you do find your mate, I have seen what you do to protect me, and I am just your brother."

We chuckle as we walk to the gates of the school, the gates swing wide open for us. I grin as we see Minerva stop in shock of the gates, then moves to intercept our group, but falters at the sight of mom and dad. They chuckle at her expression! Well ok we all do, and Harry and I are in our regular age also Hermione and Luna, so they could fit in with us better. I sense Ragnock we step out of sight and step out of time I remove the binding on him, he stretches and growls at what pleasure it is to finally move. We chuckle and ask if he was ready he said more than ready, very well let's get this surprise party started, shall we? We all step back in time while Ragnock returns invisible along with our protection detail.

"James and Lily? How is this possible? You died, 7 years ago, I went to your funeral. Oh, Harry and Holly my sweet dears, my have you grown up and are quite fetching it still amazes me that you both have Lily's green eyes but look more like your father. Sirius, Remus, and most of the Weasley family and who are these three with the Lovegood and Longbottom families? Alice and Frank? When did they come up with a cure? And you look like an 18 year old again? What is going on here I think we should find Albus and have a meeting in his office!"

I walk up and give her a shot and grin before she can even understand what I just did, I move back between Harry and Luna. We chuckle as she becomes young again I conjure a mirror for her, I giggle as she is stunned by her reflection of a very young and gorgeous witch.

"I, what just happened? How did I become young? I think we need to meet with Albus, yes maybe he can shed some light on this."

We all pile in to watch as Dumbledork puts together the fake hallows, me and Harry are burying our faces to keep from losing it! Just as he summons death I remove my charms, so he now sees he is now a she and naked 18 year old sexy girl.

"I don't understand, how is my being turned into a young and sexy witch part of being the master of death? And what happened to my robes?"

"You didn't research the hallows very well mistress, for this is the only way to become immortal, for you shall birth many generations of children. Thus, you will be like your mentoring Molly Weasley broke and child poor."

"Now I see where your going with this, and you old goat sold out Lily and James Potter and their brats for this? I just lost the only person other than Lily that meant anything to me!"

"Ah snivels cared about you dear, but he ran off to sell us out before he knew what he was being fed, I dare say it was a mountain of troll dung that day, or was it goat?"

"Yes, I can only imagine what was going on that Dumbledork and that quack could pull off throwing a partial prophecy at him just as his brother ran him off!"

"Lily? But, how are you? I thought you all, you know? What the hell is going on here?"

"Mom I thought you said he was your friend? Why is he yelling at us?"

"I would not trust these, vile little imps they assaulted my person, then I was arrested for something they had no proof on! And now I don't need you or your family heirlooms because I could end you with a word. For I am the mistress of death! What? Why is everyone laughing at me?"

"Who cares you been running around naked and a woman for months! What I want to know is why did I get a notice for me to pick up a family heirloom, only to find a school trunk with some cheap junk?"

"We found it and turned it in to the proper people to return your trunk and 350,000 galleons and tons of jewelry, because we had no idea where to find you and give it to you. Didn't you like all of that? It had your mothers maiden name on it, didn't it?"

"What? Yes, it did but there was hardly anything in it worth putting up with those idiots at the bank!"

"I would be careful of who you call idiots, Holly is considered family to them."

"Oh yes another Potter clone! Just what this school needs two more ugh…"

"I think my brother did warn you, ah I see you feel the hand to grab you now look to my left, now to my right. You see that is what they are supposed to look like, but our grandfather here Merlin is the cause of them being bound. But its people like you and Dumbledork that think they can spout off then get away with ruining others lives. And before you build steam there was all said in that trunk."

"I have you know it was not, I spent two hours signing for a trunk with old clothes and some cheap jewelry and a handful of galleons! I will prove it!"

So, we follow him to the room he uses he drags out the trunk and opens to find it full of everything we said, he is blows his top! I reach out and bind him, ok fine I made him a midget with a squeaky voice! Its funniest shit ever, even Dumbledork is laughing and its distracting watching her boobs jiggle, ok focus! Geez you would think I was a horny teenage boy all over again!

"Hey! You can't do this to me! These kids won't take me seriously, I sound ridiculous! Headmaster tell them to change me back! Now!"

"I think not, you are unable to tell me who did this to you, even I am unable to tell who did this! It's not reassuring trust me, if they could do this? Then who did this to me? Death could you tell me who I can curse or better, yet you curse for this attack?"

"I am sorry, but you are not my mistress! Those three items were fake, now how does one do that? I wonder would you like to know the outcome?"

"Uh no I think I will pass on that, then who took all of my fortune? And why give me youth and change me into a girl?"

"I think I want to be returned back to normal, I don't care about your problems!"

"Harry and I would like to give somethings to the school mom, can we do that now?"

"Oh yes dear let's do that, who shall we start with?"

"Well since we are here I will begin with Slytherin here, um shorty follow us."

"Potter how did you walk into my house without a password? And where did that door come from? Where are we? What is going on? I demand answers NOW!"

"Mom, What, did you see in the dungeon midget again? Sure, he sounds funny, but still he is rather rude!"

"Ok here if the dungeon midget is done squeaking? Is the founder bedroom and over here was a nice potion lab, but sis loved it so I let her keep it? Then thru this door we will find the chamber of secrets! Tada cool huh? Hey sis we didn't get all the plants it seems, professor Sprout would you care for more plants?"

"What oh yes, I would, so they came from you two? Oh, thank you, they are very healthy who was able to setup this greenhouse?"

"That would be Holly, she has a green thumb, if I were you I would get the house elves to transfer them before the dungeon midget gets any ideas! Oh, and the beast that was here was a basilisk, we killed it then we rendered it down for potion stock."

"What? That is school property and my house property! I will be needing it back along with the potion bench and all plants and anything else you found here!"

"Sorry dungeon midget, but you see it rightfully belongs to Harry, by right of conquest just like ole moldy warts mansion! Plus, with us being family it is ours so stuff it, at least you get to use the founders' bedroom, the 350,000 in that mini vault was also ours plus some fantastic books!"

"Walk this way before the dungeon midget explodes, professor sprout you are next, here is your room it comes with a personal greenhouse."

"My we really get to use these? It will make it much easier to keep an eye on my kids, and this is massive compared to the closet I am stuck in!"

"Yes, that was our thoughts as well, except we didn't know about you having a closet! It seems to be Dumbledork likes to put people into closets! You ass hat how is your bum? I can find you another broom, if you like? Yeah keep your trap shut! Ok where is professor Flitwick? Oh, hello can I help with this?"

I reach out and push magic into his short frame and pull out the scepter and unbind him even though he is half "goblin" and half human he still got the stupid binding!

"Oh, my now this is much better! I can look people in the eye! And not up to or at their crotch! Thank you dear! Now I can tell you seem to know your way around I shall follow your lead."

I grin and take his arm and we chat about some cool runes and charms when we get to Ravenclaw I push open the door. Then push open the founders' bedroom door.

"As you can see you have a stately room for the inquisitive mind, and this belongs to house Ravenclaw. The lost diadem its enchantments are still intact, but I would suggest using it wisely. Also, sorry professor sprout here is the Hufflepuff cup, it also has the enchantments intact, and dungeon midget here is the Slytherin locket. Now Mini shall we go see the lion's den? We will also have some of the founders' effects from their vaults when we finish."

"I have to ask why you called me Mini? When I am taller than you?"

"Its simple, its easier than saying Minerva all the time and professor McGonagall is a mouthful how mom ever got by without bringing that up I will never know. Ok Mini as you can see you have the biggest room other than the chamber of secrets, now I can read your mind before you say it? Think of this, study hall for your house? If you noticed the other three had study areas in their common rooms, I am seeing a lack of that here. Also, you should have noticed a lack of aggression toward Slytherin and they look readier to study? Well you should know your esteemed headmaster had charms all over this school keyed to do certain things."

"Yes, now that you mention it, they are quieter and there has been less fights, what else has he done that you look positively livid right now?"

"Gather everyone in the great hall and we shall spill the beans, and somebody grab the dungeon midget! Thank you he has somethings to answer to also."

We meander to the hall it's just in time for dinner! I tell our party to follow me I need their magic, we go to the heart of the castle and tell them to push magic into the stone. We all pull power from the universe and push it into the castle, I finish off the monitoring charms then expel any dark lingering magic. Then I channel magic to bring her to a more modern and well Rivendell comes to mind. We pull back and look around Hogwarts thanks us for setting her free to keep her children safe. We then head to the dining hall we set out the trunks from our founder family vaults and tell them to set up an honorary display case for them if they like. The teachers go thru and keep what they think will be good for the houses.

"Hogwarts our lady, I present to you Gryffindor and Ravenclaw family rings may they be forever protected by you."

"I accept the family rings of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw graciously with honor and respect, may their memories and teachings keep us moving forward."

"My lady I present to you the family rings Slytherin and Hufflepuff may they be forever protected by you."

"I accept the family rings of Slytherin and Hufflepuff graciously with honor and respect, may their memories and teachings keep us moving forward."

"Now see here you can't be giving away family rings and ending a line like that when they should belong to me. After all the hard… work… never mind."

"Oh, Dumbledork but you have all looking your way now, why stop? Let's begin, shall we? First of all, SIT! There its one of my best sticking charms, and this sucks lets go back to being 18 Harry!"

We all age to our 18 year old selves, the students gasp, either because we just grew up in front of them or they didn't realize it was Harry and Holly Potter? Eh who cares we got bigger fish to fry, I give my feral grin that makes a few nervous. Mom and dad grin also with the rest of our family hmm those two looks afraid?

"I will introduce us, since some of you didn't seem to recognize us, I am Holly this is my twin brother Harry Potter and our parents James and Lily Potter. Then we have the Lovegood, Longbottom, Granger, and most of the Weasley families, but we all consider them family also our dog father Sirius Black and honorary uncle Remus Lupin, and most impressive is our many great grandfather Merlin!"

"Yes, my sister is telling you the truth, on all here before you but she left the best for last and she did it just to make me correct her! Yeah, I got it now sis, here is what you could call a grave mistake? No not severe enough, take anything you could think of that would bring shame to your house and family and multiply it by 100. I would like to introduce to you the Furling nation of an ancient and noble warrior race, or as you would have been calling them goblins!"

"QUIET! Thank you! Now this man Merlin did it, he bound them! Why? Because some uptight wizard said it was for the greater good! Sound familiar? Well they said they couldn't have them breaking the secrecy of our world, but the giants, dragons, pixies, dementors, unicorns, werewolves, and centaurs all run free! And they have the nerve to say my friends here must be bound to the point where they stand out even more? I see some of you are putting things together, the history books you have, or I should say had to buy? Is the biggest fiction bull shit ever, even more than these the boy who lived nonsense?

Now this wrong will be reversed, well to my ability anyway, but on with another fact here is a trunk of books. Before you get in a hissy fit! Listen up people! Now our wonderful wizard of the light is a dark wizard hiding in plain sight, here is his personal journals to prove it, and they match up real nice with moldy wart or Tom Riddle Jr. Or as some of you prefer to call him Lord Voldemort! Yes, the dark lord has a partner and he even isn't pure blood he is half blood."

"I am King Ragnock! And everything Lady Potter has said is the truth, who did you think found and recovered the family heirlooms and fortunes stolen by Dumbledork and moldy wart? Holly and Harry Potter! Many of your families' family magic and potion books? There were three main ones to break the family magic protecting said books, Malfoy, Dumbledork, and moldy wart. Yes, we found articles in all three vaults, that when they cast the spell it broke the protection to keep the family secrets. Also, in these journals moldy wart was paying Dumbledork to NOT come after him, yes they both amassed great fortunes stealing from all they either killed or put into being servants to them."

"Why are they not going before the courts with this? Why us we are just kids."

"Yes, you are but so are we, that little trick where we aged ourselves? Holly has come up with an interesting theory, did you know why these assholes target certain families? Their magic ability or spell work or potions, yes, they were greedy and wanted the things that other families came up with. Like three of our ancestors had spells and cures that would make and did make them rich, then to hide it they killed the ones they extorted from. Now this has been going on way before these ass hats, but they just sped it up by dumbing down your education. Case in point my sister has proven gamps law is bogus! Sis you prove it to them please?"

So, I conjure up several thousand pizzas and drinks then the biggest hot fudge Sundays you would believe, they all dug in I felt like bacon cheese burgers and seasoned fries, so I conjured several platters full, then we dug in also.

"Now that was food conjured from nothing? How? well let's ask our teacher shall we? Mini how was my sister able to conjure food? And what else are we not supposed to be able to conjure?"

"I haven't got a clue Mr. Potter, but I can see when you two get into Hogwarts you will be just as big if not bigger problems than your family. I know gold! You will not be able to conjure…gold…how is that possible?"

"What? I turn the greasy dungeon bat into the dungeon midget or turn you 18 again? But you hardly bat an eye, but I conjure or transfigure gold and you are asking how? Fine, what is the first lesson you give when turning a match stick into a needle?"

"Um why does that matter? Gold is a precious metal, and food is also on that list it can't be done!" I growl to the point it got quiet.

"You know its no wonder they are dumbing down the way they are teaching! I will say this once and listen closely, are you ready? Its all about FOCUS AND INTENT! The exact same thing when you turn this match stick into a needle. Now who in here had trouble with this first thing? Everyone now who can do it without a flaw? Really? That few, ok here have some match's lets do an exercise everyone make a needle but before you do, stop clear your mind now think of that perfect needle. Only a needle focus on it and intent is just pushing your will or magic into said focus and turn that match into a needle. When you have it do it, now how many did it first try now? Everyone good now how many did it first time tonight? Everyone why? I will guess but I would say, you was distracted the few times you tried in class? Yes, now stop and think what I just taught you, focus and intent. To conjure food, you also need that same focus and intent, lets try this, everyone think of a favorite food. Now close your eyes and imagine everything that goes into said food, from the pizza you just ate the flour and ingredients to make the crust to the toppings the cheese, meat, and sauce, what it all taste like together. Now you do the same focus on it, till you can see it taste it then intent push your will or magic into and conjure it."

"Now as we walk around I see my sister needs to teach I see all kinds of food tonight, now taste it. If its like you could imagine then share with your friends and see who was close and who pulled off a "not possible" tonight. Now I see some of you didn't get it quite right, don't feel bad I sometimes get it wrong also."

"How many did get it the first time? I only ask as their teacher I want to know, plus I was able to get my mothers tuna salad the first try. Yes, I admit the books may be wrong, but what do you mean dumbing down our education?"

"Okay watch and be amazed, sorry I like to be cheeky sometimes, hey it runs in our blood! All now watch these are free I will copy, and they will go to all here, the total books here are in the 580 books range. The books you have used will be useless once you can read these, everything beyond mastery level. Yes, mastery level isn't much till you look at these, there are also some very powerful spell and potion books, but no family magic."

"And what pray tell would be the point of handing out powerful magic and potion books? When the dimwits and dunderheads can't even follow instructions?"

"Oh, like you got room to talk dungeon midget, my kids are smarter than you and you just pissed that I am alive thanks to them."

"Dad, please don't anger the midget, his squeaking is annoying. Now that everyone has a copy of all books, look at your top book introduction to magic. Who would have liked this book on your first time finding out "hey you're a wizard!" everyone? I know many didn't need it being raised in the magical world, but if you read thru the first chapter quick then ask yourself just how much do you know about the power you can wield? Your awfully quiet Dumbledork, why is that I wonder?"

"I am just waiting for my turn, but I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Oh, you mean like the horcrux you stashed in your office? Or the fact you knew that moldy wart had several also, and didn't tell the ministry? Like those aces? We took care of said filth some time ago and if you will notice you have your very own guards. We wouldn't want you to hurt anyone, but they are looking for a reason to hurt you and that wand you keep fingering? Is a fake it will just blow up in your face if you try to use it, try it I could use a laugh."

She stands and tries to curse me, and it does blow up and she is now a walking rainbow, the entire hall erupts into laughter as she is taped to her chair with duct tape. Cruel I know but hey she pisses me off! After everyone is done reading, they all start talking I let it go for a little while, then they look my direction I smile at them.

"Let me see what you all got from that shall we? I will go down the tables and you tell me what you learned, okay ready?"

For the next half hour, I let them answer then they ask a few questions, then I dump the mother of all surprises on them, we are from the stars. It was quiet for all of four seconds when hey they all wanted to know everything! So, we then give them a summary of our races history with visual aids from Olympus, after an hour they were like how soon I can begin teaching them and they want to follow us.

"Okay, now you know part of the truth, the other part about dumbing you down? Was not a joke, people like this ass hat? And moldy wart? Push these into motion so when they or another like them come along, what happens? You either bow and pay to live or they wipe out our families, like they tried and did to ours and many others. Now for all you who knew what Dumbledork looked like, he had key word had monitoring charms in all dorms and bathrooms, except for Ravenclaw excellent job to your house. He had recordings from the time he set foot into Hogwarts as a teacher some what 80 or so years ago? From kids showering boys taking care of their morning wood or us girls needing a good rubbing out, what I am telling all secrets here even the ones of you who discover sex is a wonderful way to get to know each other. Oh yes boys who experiment or girls who also do the same, he recorded his own personal spank bank, what may shock you is he is gay or, so we think. But he has shown interest in certain girls and boys, but the reason I didn't take this to the court he might weasel his way out, its also why he is now a she and has run around naked for the last couple of months. PAYBACK!"

"So, we get to have our revenge? Like what would make up for him being a dark wizard? And being a dirty old man?"

"Well my very bright sister has several ideas but not all can…help? But we offer him or her up tonight as you take your family, and do as you see fit, but you should know. Your family will handle it, also both he and the midget look into your eyes? They are reading your mind so when you were thinking about something they probably know."

We wait as they all gather and talk it out then they concluded, they want both out of the school for good. We say we will handle them, then ask if they owl their parents to mention that we will be moving off earth to be free from muggles, and to walk naked if we so wish. And we offer to do downloads to get ahead on school for the books they now have will be in their head, but they must meditate and work to build up their core and mind. So, we step out of time and all kids begin their training after six months' worth of training all kids now look 18 and can now do wandless magic and we have several dragon mates, ok that is an understatement its more like 150 mated pairs, but no mating yet, but soon I bet!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After our six month long evening at Hogwarts, we had everything set up on our new world, all farms were being tended. Cotton and wool was being harvested for new fabrics. The food stores were full, all our squib families and clones as well as survivors our new search patrols had been able to find, for some reason we are coming up with more aurora class ships or smaller than expected. Then we found another city ship on a training run, Epsilon is about the same size as Avalon or bigger it's too hard to tell really. Harry and I found out that the captain hadn't been taking his job seriously and didn't follow thru what ALL captains had been doing. Scanning for infected crew he had six and they caused them to crash land, well crash isn't the term I would use, more like put down hard. When we got back he asked to be remove him as a captain, for beatings he was getting I almost said tuff deal with it! But it wouldn't be fair to the others.

We finally spent in real time three weeks on our island, this is when our big sex beach party was going on, and we had our families first mating. Okay more than one Harry and Hermione, mom and dad, Alice, and Frank, Xeno and Pandora, Fred, and George with the Patel twins, yup shocked me to. Sirius and Ayiana and Remus and Dora yes, she is hot and clumsy and great in bed! Dan and Emma then Charlie and Me! All had 8 except for Harry and me we had 10 dragonlings oh and Luna and Neville mated but they don't consider each other mates the same for Charlie and me we consider Luna ours.

After our explosion in family we went and bought some huge yachts and fishing boats like commercial size a family could run. Once we get all our family loaded and back home I have some helpers change boats from fossil fuel engines to cold fusion generators and engines for clean usage. There are eight of us, so we make short work of them, I then load all up with food and drinks with the best charms, then set up computer connections when all has been expansion charmed for all rooms and water charms for water heating and vanishing for the waste. I copy them until we have 50 fishing vessels and 200 yachts plus the two for our personal dock.

After a few days to just play with the kids we go and check out the new alpha class ships we now have 24 old and 24 alphas plus my new shuttle that will carry up to 500, in an emergency we could cram 2000. Harry dubbed it defiant class it favors it but what got that class was it will shrink to fit in your pocket, but full size she is ½ mile long, but shuttle size will go thru a stargate. And that spelled the end of the puddle jumpers, we keep some around for shits and giggles.

In real time it has only been a month since we had been at Hogwarts and we need to have our meeting with captains and what counsellors we have. Oh, what fun! NOT! I would rather be spending time with our family, all of them it's great now.

"Okay, this meeting is covering if we are ready to start pulling large numbers off earth, and the state of our fleet and what we can expect when we head to Ida, then to Pegasus. And our ancestral home galaxy, the Ori threat I hate to say this is always going to be an issue until we go visiting them."

"I have word from Ragnock that many are eager to learn about our heritage and get off earth, the new rules make more sense than what they have now and look forward to a simpler life."

"Thank you, Stone, how many squibs have we pulled so far? And how are Remus and furry friends coming along?"

"That is easy one sis, in the last two weeks we have pulled off 50,000 squib families and 7,000 werewolf families, all have downloads that they could handle. Many are training right now for security and ship crews with most coming from muggle life this is nothing for them to adapt to."

"Thanks Harry, now as I have mentioned before we will be taking 6 alphas and one city ship, I have been thinking about upping it. With the amount of ships, we have found, I feel it would be on the safe side to take two city ships and 12 alphas. One thing bugs me, if as several has said the bunkers are full as they left. If they are like the city ships then we will need the extra room, just in case. Now when it comes to the replicators we just need to equip 7 more ships Epsilon and Olympus will be the two to go the reason for Epsilon is he can dock 10 ships. How do I say this without sounding blasé? In the black there will be at least two ships, one is the city ship that left from Dekara millions of years ago and there will be no survivors, the only thing living is the plague. It will have become like a hive mind? Anyway, we either need to be prepared to decontaminate it or destroy it. There will be an aurora class battleship running at light speed 40 years has passed for them, there are a couple other ships in Pegasus one in dry dock two or three city ships. And two or more dangerous experiments left lying around."

"These other city ships? Why do you sound doubtful if we could salvage them?"

"Well, one is so buried all you can see is the upper part of the control tower, the second is a city ship that has fused itself to a moon. They are not the best to associate with, they are all about gambling betting on sports like who gates in are unwilling participants in fighting or strategy games. In a few years the leader will decide to send them moon and all into the local star, Atlantis is the other, there is always a possibility of another, but we will need to be extra careful."

"Why what else have we caused by us leaving?"

"Some is not a terrible thing, but others we need to tread lightly, one is a planet with a time field that instead of slowing time down it has sped up time within the field to help move ascension along faster. There are also some human factions that are trying to move into a control position, they are the Genii we on earth would compare them to the Nazis. Yes, they are very close to that bad. On top of that there are many labs still working like the mini drone lab, ah I see some have heard of it, then the Arcturus experiment, again I see a few cringes. The weapon might come in handy the generator? I have a feeling it will need to be recycled from what I could see."

"How could you possibly know about that experiment? Or any of them?"

"I was high counsellor and I had deemed them to dangerous to keep on record."

"Yes, gramps another bone headed move on your part! If you don't record your mistakes how are you supposed to learn from them? But you didn't have control over my source so there. And its decisions like yours that haven't done us any favors like let's start with the obvious, after oh a thousand years or more come back pick up the pieces left behind. The Goa'uld wouldn't be in power as far as they are? The bugs a little raid could have stopped that problem, but no sir lets play mad scientist and see what we can make with a vampire bug and a human!"

"You mean they created the space vampires? Why on earth would you do something so stupid? Never mind I don't want to know, and we thought muggles did stupid shit, sweet Holly please tell us you have a plan to deal with this level of stupid!"

"I do but we just finished refitting the Dekara device to be fired into a stargate that has dialed all gates in Pegasus, but we need DNA samples of a queen a drone or warrior and the bug and the ships are organic so that too. The big question is, do we remove tech that a race has been working on repairing? Or let them keep it?"

"I say if they can get it to work then let them keep it, unless it looks like they could destroy themselves or others? Hell, who knows? But you are right, it goes against our rule of giving tech to less advanced races, play it by ear?"

"How soon do we leave? Our latest patrol will be back in a few days and we have picked up a lot of tech, which you have laid claim to some of it like those crystals. What are they anyway sis?"

"Right now, they would be the eyes of the gods, when put together they make one hell of a one shot planet killer, or a big ass space gun as uncle Jack calls it."

"So, you have all six eyes and the weapon? Cool its our "oh shit" weapon?"

"Yes, and before we head out to Ida we need to see how many are ready to leave earth, so I need to get with our science group, Hermione that includes you we need to go over our plan for the Asgard also our little HFR is ready to signal return. While we are on earth we have the trash to take out also, three snakes."

After the meeting broke up we packed into Olympus and went to earth we cleaned up the trash we beam up all the tech, we go and clean out all Seth had gold coins and cash and gems. We then beam up the mess at the bottom of the ocean, then the sarcophagus and the queen. We pull all info from them then send them to the sun I take some of the ideas of increasing our power by injecting a small amount of liquid naquadah from the staff weapons we all take them wow what a rush, we decide to clean out the temple ahead of time we find a puddle jumper and a ton of artifacts and gold I add it to my collection. We decide to leave the ship for later they may get to take it apart to learn to build another of their own, doubtful we shall see.

We also have a joke sort of we have begun building the Tardis only with weapons, also we are working on my little project to do a ship in a bottle, well kind of. We meet with the groups that have been approaching squibs werewolves and vamps, they report they move from area to area till they have made sure to talk to everyone that wishes to go. They average a couple hundred every week per country, they said they are ready to hit up half blood and full bloods soon. We give the go ahead then we meet with some leaders this will be so much fun! Can you feel the sarcasm?

"Good afternoon Potter family, we were wondering when you would get time to see us, why did we need to meet here at the bank? And what have you done with Albus? We got all the evidence he wont even stand trial, its strait to the veil room."

"Oh, you know she is furthering our family for the next year or two she is pregnant right now with six babies.' We are meeting here for neutral ground, we don't want everyone thinking we endorse you, we offer a way out of this backwards legal system and into a new world free to be yourself. As long as you're not trying to take over and you can walk around free to practice magic if it isn't dark."

"I am sorry, did you say Albus is pregnant? How is that possible? And why wouldn't you want to endorse us? We are in charge! And what do you mean backwards legal system?"

"If you would recall the last time you seen Dumbledork he was a young witch and is now pregnant, and you may be in charge now but our new world new laws and les stupidity. Amelia here is the new laws you can read them and pass them around or if you would rather be part of it we need a counsellor of security and Kingsley I hear you are very good and was curious about if you would like to be counsellor of interior or such name. You would be our fill in when we aren't here if something major came up you would get in contact with us."

"I like this, simpler laws, its strait forward, I understand you trained the entire Hogwarts student body and they passed with outstanding on all their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. and they are all 18 looking now and can put a muggle to shame on science and tech? When do we get this kind of training?"

"Well, we need someone to maintain order here and help coordinate with the city ships on moving people and all this is not debatable if we all go then I want all magical creatures potion and wand ingredients to be harvested and I prefer if possible to be able to transplant it to our new world. And eventually cut all ties to earth except maybe possible trades later."

"I can agree with that and accept the position, so all magical items are to be taken or be destroyed?"

"Yes and no dark objects or magic, and not by your standards of dark either. If you don't know ask the Furling, there are some magic that is considered grey."

"About the Furling, are you sure it was wise to alter them so drastically? I mean they are 7 feet tall now, they can hardly hide now."

"I am sorry Rufus, but you might wish to not speak anymore on that issue, for you will find yourself in so much pain you will wish you weren't born. Let me ask you this then answer if you wish, what about all the other magical creatures and beings?"

"Okay, good point so what is you're idea for mass exit from the planet?"

"Simple, one country at a time, England will be last. So, we can make sure no one has left anything behind, and speaking of Harry we have a couple estates to look for and trunk them."

"I was going to suggest we do that after the meeting I have three in the same area then we need to take mom and dad to clean out what is left of the cottage."

"I am sorry but that is public property you can not be taking anything from it."

"Rufus, would you like to visit said property with us? Because we will be going and claiming what is family property, and I dare you to stop us."

"Are you threatening me young lady? You respect us as your leaders."

"I don't think you are one to be threatening us as we are the leaders and you have not earned our respect Rufus, and if I am not mistaken you stole property from orphans at the time. Are you prepared to follow thru with that threat?"

"That is seized as an important magical property, it no longer belongs to you!"

"I am sorry Rufus, but it is moot, for it no long is anywhere on earth, so bite me!"

"I will be dealing with you upstarts when we get settled on our new world, I will prosecute you to the full extent of the law! For I will be taking over when we get there, for I am the minister for magic."

"I got news for you buddy there is no more convoluted ministry of magic, look at the new laws it will not take you long to read it, if you can read that is."

"I still don't see you as leading our people, you are children what do you know about ruling anyone?"

"It's simple you don't rule anyone, you are voted in or in this case when fudge had his accident you got an emergency nomination because so many death munchers have been having accidents."

"I rule just like all other ministers, just like when I take over our new world no one will be able to stop me!"

"You are a very delusional little man and to prove it lets see you start over as a three year old, god you were an ugly kid, drop him off at his wife or kids if he neither orphanage. I am sick of stupid people and there he has no memory of his life now he can start over and make better use of his life. If that is all we got shit to do?"

"Nope we are good, I thought for sure you would just kill him, I was tempted to."

We leave the meeting and go investigate our other family estates we find more family magic and higher quality mastery level books; the vaults are full. We trunk the three homes. One is uncle Jacks, so we keep it for him just to be safe! When we finish we go and buy more food and clothes and music, movies, and video games. When we go out to eat biggest steaks we could find, we decide to go ahead and get dragons, unicorns, and centaurs and we authorize a harvest of spiders that are in the forbidden forest.

After three days we have moved said critters to their new homes with the giants that was fun! Cranky people that could squish you like a bug! We double check our ships and we load up all our kids and family that are coming and we head to Ida galaxy to meet with the Asgard we got lucky the ships we would have found as we left, had already. Once we get to Othala we pop up, boy these people don't jump at all! We visit for several hours we explain our plan and I present them with a defiant ship, they check out the food. We equip several of their ships then we head out and set up the HFR for the recall signal and cover her with a shield to last long enough to draw them back to her. After we are sure they are all here we hit the planet with a destructor wave and end all replicators, then we offer to upgrade their ships. We go over their DNA, working together we alter them to be close to what they would be with reproductive organs, and they are back to full height with 400 year life span.

I send 50 copies of the gene manipulator with three ships Thor sent back to Othala he decided to tag along plus three of their ships and crew. We come across the ships like I said would be in the black except it was two aurora class travelling lightspeed.

"Hail them and match speed, greetings this is high counsellor Holly can we help or anything?"

"Greetings high counsellor yes we have been travelling for about forty years, our hyperdrive engines are badly damaged, if we could dock and make repairs would be appreciated."

"Certainly, come up to the command deck once you dock, we shall explain what has changed since you began your journey 10,000 years ago."

After both ships dock the captain and second officer show up from both ships, we go into the small conference room they look shocked to see Furling and Asgard here. But we go over what we know what has happened and what we are going to do. After our meeting we scan for another few hours before we find the city ship Discenna form Dekara, since I had given them a heads up notice about the plague. Scans was able to find it and analyze it and discover it is the same and we flood the ship with the cure, it takes several hours to complete but we do sterilize the ship of the plague. Then we begin going over systems and find she doesn't have a wormhole drive and with the hyperdrives taken offline it will take years to reach Pegasus.

"I know what we can do dial our mining planets and have them send raw material to upgrade the ship where she is, that is everything weapons, power, shield and cloak, and engines. Plus, these asteroids are rich mine them also, what is the time to finish the upgrades?"

"If we send over triple the nanite swarms? We could have it done in two weeks with a steady supply of material, the next question do we continue with her? Or send her back home?"

"I say if all systems check out then we continue on with her, we have more than enough to crew her and another city ship will help with any survivors."

We agree and spend the next two weeks receiving shipments thru the gate for upgrading and begin her stockpile, Helia comes to our office and asks many questions about, how I came up with the new ship designs? Then asked what we plan to do with the rest of the tech we find? I tell her what our dilemma was about if another race had laid claim to it and repaired do we let them keep it? Or take it from them and start a fight? She was just as conflicted as we are, I mention just see where things are it could be better, and it could be worse we won't know till we get there and see for ourselves, but our past dealings have us taking it when they aren't looking. She grins at our sneaky actions and asks what they did when they discover it missing? I just say they blame their rival, she chuckles and says before leaving that she looks forward to working with our new leadership, I grin and say I am always looking for someone to take over, so I can enjoy our freedom. She laughs and says oh but sweetie we never get rid of our great leaders and so far, you have them all beat hands down. She laughs even harder at my expression and walks out.

After three weeks of repair work and upgrades we take off toward Pegasus, once we come into the system we cloak and begin our search pattern like we have employed before only now we have two aurora class and another city ship plus three Asgard and our 12 alpha class ships.

We are careful not to alert the wraith we find two more aurora class ships with crew in need of cloning then the one in orbit around a star we dock them and begin repair and upgrades along with cloning both crews. We all find several bunkers and clean up all tech as we go, most have been older settlements till we come to the labs I had mentioned.

"Okay I need four teams one to get our bug and the other three will hit these three labs, the two other labs you need to make a bypass to get into your labs. A wraith is watching them, now our lab here will be tripping our trap. Why you ask? Simple slide of hand, misdirection we make it look like the lab was blown to pieces and lay the gate face down so our investigators fall into the trap when they come. Then when they climb out and reconnect with said boss he will say have fun we might send a ship to pick you up later, when he disconnects we jamb all signals from them and we use one for the DNA sample and the other Stone has been itching for a good fight. This is when all three teams move in and remove all tech, if possible or needed we can recycle the labs later, everyone with me? Okay when we meet up there is a fourth lab with the finished weapon we will spend some extra time here it's the Arcturus lab also."

"As we said before, you have our earlier leaders beat hands down, why couldn't you have been here when the wraith began the war?"

"I wasn't thought of then, well that might not be true we are part of an old prophecy apparently, lets begin if there is nothing more, I want to check out these experiments and weapon that could lay waste to an entire wraith fleet in minutes."

We do as plan and pull it off without a hitch, we leave the labs for anyone that would like to make them into a home. We meet up at the fourth site, we have teams checking out and removing the weapon and shield system and we clean out the last lab. The last thing we look at is the generator we have a team looking over the data, and we have a know it all in our group!

"I said do not activate this or touch the controls! Watch the last few moments of their life before they manage to shut it down. They are hit with so much radiation they are turned to goo before your eyes!"

"Yes, but I think I can fix it, it wouldn't take much I think, they were successful in pulling power from our universe and powering the shield and weapon!"

We knock his ass out! Once we have pulled all the data from it we disable it from producing power, we spend the next couple of days going over the results. We decide to recycle the rest after we removed what we could for the weapon system and shield, it takes three days to remove the entire lab complex and outpost. We come to the mini drone lab and we download the information we decide to recycle it once we take out the wraith. A few other planets have some tech that we remove without the population knowing what has happened. The ship that the genii find we find first, we manage to get it on a dock then decide to rebuild it for it's the first transport ship we have come across. A few planets had labs hidden in cities that still had power we recycle all we can from the area.

"Okay then this world we may need to get to know, they are powering a defense shield from a geothermal power station, the problem is its beginning to show activity from the super volcano. In a few years this planet will be a massive lava field before it will cool down for many years. They have that battleship I mentioned a few months back, they can't understand it to fix it, and they have DNA to activate it but that is as far as they can go. So, do we offer to move them to another planet for the ship? And recycle what we can from the dry dock because they have a space gate they will not be able to evacuate."

"So, this would be like your people, with where we merged with humans, but these didn't develop the zero point energy ability you have. That is amazing, how close would they be if they were made aware of being able to use it?"

"According to scans? They are very much like us, the difference with being harvested so much they're like our squib problem. They have to breed to close together to keep the population stable, if we were to mix new blood in, then they could in the next generation be able to be use the same energy."

"I say we offer to set them up with another colony or we offer them a place with us like you are doing the squibs."

So, we meet the leaders and tell them what is about to happen with the planet and they agree to join us, after the same treatment they are exactly like us with the same control ability. After we recycle all we can and get the ship to launch to dock and begin repairs and upgrades we finish recycling the base. After two weeks we move on to the next search, we come to the genii home world we beam up the stargate and put in a space gate. Before we make it to Atlantis we find a few more bunkers total so far is 9 planets with average of three bunkers per planet with 120,000 per bunker on average. Once we get to Lantea we have over 2 million survivors and refugees we picked up, now comes the fun part.

"Alright time for that surprise party! Beam up our queen into stasis pod then get her DNA and a piece of the living hive ship from the floor of the ocean. I will lead a small group to bring up Atlantis, beam down power modules to the hub while I beam to the command deck."

We do just that I take control of the city and release the clamps from the floor of the ocean, once we surface I have the city to full power and scan for dangerous stuff, like that nanite plague we send it to the sun along with the energy creature. We set nanite swarms to rebuild and upgrade all systems I send a ship to a planet for mining and set a stargate for the mining drones to send material thru. The first thing is power nodes with the added hubs then engines and then shield and cloak then weapons, also Atlantis needs some character and answer questions with ease and not need to word the question just right, I hate that!

"So, are we ready to begin the surprise party? Yes? Good now we have our defense satellite rebuilt and powered how many did we find?"

"We only found three in the area that we could rebuild, and we are indeed ready to begin, we have reports from home that moving is coming along smoothly. They want to know how much longer we will be out here?"

"Uh I think a month, maybe less depends on how soon we find the hive planet and scout out the rest of the system. There are many more systems we have yet to see, let's begin beam the Dekara device to the gate room then dial all gates in Pegasus then fire the device for ten minutes then all ships scatter in pairs to either mark out planets we need to revisit and also scan for tech or anomalies we need to look into or remove. Also look for out for a human group called the travelers they fly around on ships to avoid the wraith, they could be the next care takers for this galaxy."

"Holly what if we find more ships like we have before? Do we mark it as a come back to it or wait till someone can decide to recycle or salvage?"

"Everyone can make that call now, we have seen what can and can't be salvaged, make the call if you feel it better to destroy it to keep it out of the genii hands or other hands. Then I will not question your decision we can always build more, what we can't do is rebuild planets, well that isn't true we can, but it takes a lot of time and energy. Ok I will take Olympus and two escorts each city ship needs two, Atlantis will remain here and finish her upgrades and be base operations plus if you find people to gate here then she stands ready to receive and send them to the mainland if needed."

We fire the weapon then beam it back to Olympus to set up for firing and we split off for different sectors we spend the next two weeks recycling and rescuing survivors and finding the hive planet we blast it then three ships arrive later.

We make a video of them disintegrating when we hit them with the beam, we finish the week by swinging by to see Chaya and get an update if we got them all and she confirms we have and asks if she can join us for she had been watching us. We tell her we would be glad to have her join us, she goes to report to the people below in the villages that she is going to rejoin her people and they wish her the best of luck. We make it back to Atlantis the other patrols soon join us, when we land by Atlantis we teleport over to find an argument between the genii and travelers and our people.

"Ah good you're back please do something with these morons, Holly how they managed to work out how to twist other planets into being their puppets? I have no idea how they must be primitive to have done so."

"What is the problem here? I would recommend you not to pull them weapons, now the travelers I greet you. I would guess they have told you about our idea?"

"Yes, and we thank you for taking out the wraith and you have helped many allies to relocate and you seem to have angered the biggest moron. And for helping to restore our ships to working order we could be the new caretakers for this region."

"I think that can be arranged but you will need to learn to rebuild your own ships and to build new ones, there is a planet not far from here that has a dry dock we can land them in two at a time to see how badly they need repair. This planet is stable and has no stargate, but we can add a space gate to keep the genii out of your hair for many years."

"How complete is this dry dock? And what about the surrounding area on the planet will it be a good settlement for us?"

"I am sorry, but we will not be handing out our tech, what we will do is help you with tools and other equipment to build and repair what level of tech you have. So you will need your brightest and strongest to train and learn, we will also help you set up a colony with where you can live put food away for later use, living off the land so to speak, there are other worlds that have the same level or higher to help you learn and from there you can grow and improve your colony by growing with it. By that I mean as technology on your ships you use it a certain way on a planet you can expand on that and make improvements, like for instance heating in space is different to heating on a planet the same for power."

"I see where you are going, to be able to grow with our learning a new tech or to improve on one we first need to know how and what direction we need to go. Makes sense, how long will we be training? And where is this planet so we may begin?"

"My friend captain Helia here will escort you to the planet, but before we head there may I suggest that you send several teams to these five worlds and ask if they would be interested in teaching each other, even become partners in this new endeavor to become a new caretaker for this galaxy or part of it. I wouldn't want you to overextend in the beginning."

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea, before we head over give us six hours then we should be back?"

"I agree we shall wait for your return, then we shall escort your fleet to your new home, and in the meantime, I will deal with these morons."

She chuckles as they send teams to the five other worlds as we walk over to the genii they pull weapons I disarm them then melt them into a big blob then send it out as it blows. We beam over to the mainland to see if they are that stupid to still challenge us well Stone he was getting bored, they were that stupid they tried to fight with swords! It was short and bloody! And hey it was funny, plus it cheered up Stone Hammer and his two most trusted.

We get back and join in dinner with many of the crew and survivors, then the mouth began yup that scientist! He kept saying how I was not that smart or powerful he is better. So, I stand walk over to wall and conjure some massive doors then open said doors and ask him can he reproduce this? I create a pocket universe close to the size of our trunk I think it could be bigger, I turn it into a tropical paradise with plenty of room to fly around in dragon form. There are many fruit, and nut trees and berry bushes and a huge lake filled with fish, I even add some small fishing boats. When I finish I turn and ask, "can you do this with your mouth or any other power you possess?"

"I, how did you manage to create a pocket universe? With living trees and fish? How is this possible?"

"You remember telling everyone that what we do is nothing but tricks? Well buddy you can scan sample and run tests till you die, and I bet you still won't have an answer because I am not providing it! Figure it out for yourself! And take this as your final warning, there are people here I respect above all others especially you. And one of the reasons why I do is they won't put up with you putting down all the achievements we have done in the last few months. I may let it slide and blow you off, but they tend to, how should I put this? Take out their anger out on their annoyance, namely you, so this is my last warning I will not stop them from shutting your mouth!"

I hissed the last part and walked away from him before I kill the fucker myself, I end up on the balcony trying to cool off I change into phoenix form and fly off then dragon in midflight and I practice my breath attacks for an hour then my elemental magic when I was done blowing off steam I head back in time to lead the travelers to their new world.

We spend the next two weeks building a city well Harry and a couple others use conjure and earth magic and pull complete buildings from the ground, then farms we grow right before their eyes we show them how to treat cotton to make cloth. Then sheer sheep for wool, then how to harvest veggies and fruits and can them for later use, by the time we had left their new additions to their colony was showing them how to improve on our technique.

"I see now why you showed us the simpler method, then when we just get used to it our new allies improve it, so we can see the progression and advancement. Very wise of you for, we learn nothing when it is given, but when we must learn it we gain the ability to see where the improvements can go."

"Yes, it is a sticky situation when it comes to how much help and how far we should help, the tech side is simple most of the time we don't offer it. But this is old earth tech not our advanced tech, so this was best way to show you. Plus, it leads you to working out how to build your new ships and repair your old ones. It is time we move on, just to remember to recycle when possible and never give out tech to lesser advanced races, we have two city ships to deal with and the other issue. Good luck my friends and your communication device should reach us for the next ten years, until we move onto the next realm."

We leave and head to the tower and pick up another gate and dialing device from the planet with power sucking black fog. We pick up another couple of ZPM's and labs along the way that the other ships couldn't handle, once we get there we discover the tower is about the only thing left worth anything the rest is crushed under the weight of the dirt we pull out what tech we could lock on to drones and the occasional labs or med bay devices we head to the city ship Admah.

We discover a large population of our race that hasn't advanced any over the last 10,000 years, we contact the city and they are surprised to see Atlantis along with three others. We have a mass meeting with them and tell them what has been going on while they were on their moon. They have decided to leave with us, but the city ship is no shape to launch much less fly toward home. So, we begin recycling the ship of all its tech and whatever else we could salvage from her, it takes a week before we head to asura.

"Are all in position? Good let the show begin, send my hologram to the city where they have what looks like a counsel chamber. Greetings I m high counsellor Holly I came to see if we could repair the damages our ancestors caused you many centuries ago. I hope that we could find peace now that we have taken care of the wraith?"

"Peace? Why should we want it now when we have you to take our aggression on? No there will not be a peace with any descendant of your race! Leave it is only a matter of time before we locate your ship!"

"Well, there was your answer sis, we are getting a request from a Niam? To beam aboard shall we let him?"

"Yes, I was expecting this or hoping for this. Greetings Niam what can we help with?"

"I was hoping to work together and if you could remove this anger from us we will be launching soon to act like we are going on patrol when we are clear of the planet if you send the new update we all will be frozen as we integrate the new programming then you should be able to take out Oberoth and his faction that wish to only destroy anything Lantean."

"I agree but you must take this for protection from Oberoth, its just some replicator cubes with code that will activate if he tries to take over."

He absorbs and beams away then we see a city ship and several aurora class ships launch, we wait until they are away from the blast wave. We send the signal when all the replicators pause we open fire on the planet ending the replicators on the planet. We wait for Niam to return he beams on board after we drop our cloaks and he sees what our new ships look like.

"What an impressive ship design, who came up with them? And you have upgraded all city ships also? This is not the typical Lantean thought process, who are you really? I am getting strange energy readings from you, several of you."

"Let's just say that we are descendants of those from 10,000 years ago, that fled to another galaxy to escape the wraith. The upgrades are from my sister Holly, I am high counsellor Harry her twin, I would claim some of the ideas, but it really was all her, she just asked for our thoughts. The strange energy reading is our ability to control and manipulate zero point energy, we can do it naturally."

"Fascinating, I would like to know what your plans are for us, we had heard that Lantean tech had been disappearing around the galaxy, even ships and old outposts. So, if you do not intend to leave tech behind what about us?"

"We actually need your help for a truly disgusting and horrible assignment, but I only ask because you have free will and are aware a true artificial life. What I ask is that you copy the memories of a race of parasites and replace them as we try to end a war with as little bloodshed as possible, here is what we are planning, please read it and tell me if you think of a better way."

"I notice you didn't answer my question, but I see why you came up with such great designs, you are brilliant, and these plans show it. You do realize we are but a few hundred? But you are aware of this and still don't need all of us, but you ask for help? You could just make more and not ask, so you give us the chance to, show we are not just simple machines? We agree to help, but what of ships and resources?"

"I am glad to hear it, I see you launched with one city ship and 6 aurora class battleships, how many are on the surface? Plus, we could bring all power modules up and use the raw material to upgrade several ships, how many stargates? Our reading shows ten?"

"Yes, Oberoth was paranoid when you sent that wave thru, until we discovered that the wraith was no more, then he was again paranoid and rightly so. So, he had all our gates buried, then you show up funny thing is he forgot about the space gate. We have 6 city ships all are replica of Atlantis, we then have 40 aurora class battleships then we have two shipyards and all mining drones to supply them. We now have 400 power modules we tend to go through them fast, so we try to keep the supply around 300 to 1000."

"I see your replicas have the earlier wormhole drive, do you have enough to crew three city ships? Yes? Good launch two more and dock both shipyards and fill the other docks with aurora class. Captain Helia? Could you appoint a crew to upgrade the city ship wormhole drives we can then finish the rest when we are home and have some of our people assist with crewing the three city ships also."

"Right away boss come Niam lets get everything off the planet while we can."

"I think you scared him sis, especially when she told him while they could get things off the planet surface. So, what are we planning to do with a planet full of tech?"

"Oh, now that would be telling brother dear, speaking of any more out of the mouthy scientist?"

"Nope, he mumbles down in the park as everyone now calls it, about how it's not possible, I think you broke him!" he chuckles at his joke I grin

"Let's prank everyone in a little bit and watch Star Wars and jump up and say let's build our own death star!"

We giggle to ourselves I put my arm around him he does the same, we have a mental conversation as only twins can, Fred and George come in and join in. oh yes, they figured out how to jump in with our mental talks, we are cracking up as we go into our office. We fill them in on our plan to prank the scientist, they are jumping up ready to make popcorn, we tell them it would be best to wait and double shock them with my plan for the planet. All three bows to me and say were not worthy.

"You guys are a bunch of goofs, so shall we go see the family for dinner and call it a night? We need to visit the Vanir soon, rebel Asgard if you haven't figured out what they are doing out here."

So, we go eat dinner with our family and watch all the kids rough house, Luna said as she sits next to me and Charlie that once we are done we get to head home.

We spend three days waiting when the engine upgrades are done they dock the shipyards and auroras, when they say they are ready we beam up stargates, then Olympus shrinks the planet down to the size of a basketball we beam it aboard into my storage device to keep it nice and neat. Then we head for the last sector of space where the Vanir are, I offer Thor the chance to talk them down. He is gone for an hour when they all dock with us we then recycle Janus lab, then we head for Ida and drop off Thor and the newly remodified Vanir and ships.

"Thor you might want to investigate birth control, we don't want an Asgard population explosion. After all your new found enjoyment of sex will produce more children, not that I would ever deny anyone that joy."

"Yes, I had sent that thought to them on our first night, we shall see you on your new home world soon after we redesign some of our systems, our food replicators are lacking flavor!"

We grasp wrist and say farewell, then we take our convoy home it is 8 hours and we splash down then all family transfer to our beach house. Then we meet the rest of the counsel, I sigh when it isn't meetings its meetings about the meetings. I hate meetings! Harry and the twins laugh at my inner monologue, I tweak their nipple they yelp I snicker at them and dare them to finish that thought.

"Yeah we value our manly bits too much to even consider doing that sis."

"Besides boss you are the boss we could call in sick!"

"Yeah we could boss!"

"I have a better idea, I make you three goobers the boss I stay home and play with the kids! Yes, I love that idea!"

"Won't work sis sorry, you tried it once before remember?"

"Crap! Ruin my promising idea why don'tcha? Fine but if big mouth scientist starts I am turning him into a toddler!"

They chuckle as Hemione agrees with me she had enough of him also, so we link arms and walk into the council chambers, I snort as I see said scientist. We take our seats Luna on my left and Hermione on my right with Harry on her right.

"I see we have everyone here, who wishes to begin?"

"I have all search teams and spy net looking for Anubis we think we have one of his bases it is where the last part of the eyes is located, he seems to be working on a new ship. And we have covered the entire galaxy, we also removed the stargates from the certain worlds you mentioned, it was all we could do to keep from blowing them up from orbit!"

"Yes, they have no honor, so they don't deserve to see their end coming, but we shall worry about them later, this is Niam he is an Asuran or a HFR. Or human form replicator, they have agreed to be our dummy gods, sorry we weren't making fun of you. But the fact they call themselves gods, so you are our replacement, so you can guide them into a direction we hope to get them to, and to figure out they are not gods just parasites."

"So where did the other city ships come from? Three looks just like Atlantis, but the other looks different."

"Yup, correct but if you would read your brief memo we sent out you would know that, right? And before you ask, the Asgard will be here when they finish some issues back on Othala. Anything else? We rescued 3.5 million of them there were 250,000 Furling, there are also several groups I would call cousins we brought back with us."

"This other city ship what shall we rename it? Discenna is an odd name, isn't it?"

"We agree on that point Moody, but no one has come up with a reasonable name. How about Dalla its Icelandic meaning Luminosity or brilliance or Damini in India it means lightning or Etsu meaning delight in Japan? Or Raiju beast that falls to the earth in a lightning bolt, or Raijin god of thunder or my favorite Ryuu Japanese dragon?"

"Those are better names sis, but they still aren't quite right, anyone have anything else name wise before we move on? Hermione you look like you might have a name for us? You have that twinkle like Holly gets when she has brilliant idea."

"I do, when we found the ship she was encased in an asteroid correct? Like a box or in this case Pandora's box, after we dealt with the plague! All hoped that she would be part of our family. Or if we go with the Greek myths Argo was a famous ship, or like Atlantis was a mythical continent or island, how about Pangea as a name for our newly acquired ship? Pangea is the cradle, or the center, the original beginnings of life. If we were to go by our scientist and theorists like they have done about Atlantis, Pangea is another mythical place, even before our ancestor's arrival millions of years ago."

"I love it Hemione! Pangea it is, for an added but vague reason known only to us, the dekara device and dekara which as we all know was the seed that brought about the second evolution in this galaxy because of the plague. All in favor of Pangea? All agree? Thank you for coming up with a perfect name Hermione! You're the best future sister in-law, or sister ever!"

"Holly dear, I think you let the cat out of the bag just then. But no matter now we will discuss this later as family, now for other business who has something else?"

"Yes, I have a couple bones to pick with our esteemed leader, well both actually! How is it two 8 year old kids can blow apart our very understanding of our very control over reality? For instance, Holly did not let me run tests on the Arcturus generator! She wouldn't even let me touch it! I bet I could have gotten it to work! Then she not only helps the Asgard but hands over the very tech to do so, then she upgrades 6 of their ships plus gifts them with the most advanced shuttle we could ever build ourselves! Plus, the advancements they have made to our designs and ships is unheard of, we couldn't figure out how to work out the problem of the shield and cloak running together plus she figured out how to run both plus fire while both are running? How is this possible? Then she shocks and breaks all laws of physics, she shrunk a planet?"

"I see you been building that argument for some time? So, tell us what is really bothering you, or is this still about Arcturus? Because we already found a solution to said problem, but if you would have pulled your head out of your ass long enough to see what was going on? You would have been involved in the solution, instead you had been mumbling in the park ever since I proved to the entire ship of what we can do. And I would choose my next words carefully, you have angered many people since we picked you up, just because you don't understand something doesn't make it less real. And every ship captain new and well-seasoned love the new direction our ships have gone, and as you will notice everyone is here."

"Yes, we are, I am the oldest and "well-seasoned" captain here, and there are and were many issues we had with all our ships. And I say if an 8 year old can solve them? Then we welcome the twins help, they have showed not just you up, but everyone of our races up! The shuttle is a welcome addition to our fleet, a multipurpose ship that I can carry in my pocket and she can use sensors while in that state to tell me of things going on around me? Is fantastic, plus they have done things that make us face palm and say, "why have we never done it this way before?" and as she said. Watch your next words, for you have pissed off many since we picked you up, and I was one of the original crew that was at the Arcturus experiment! We were lucky to be in a great position to watch and record the events, the planet and area didn't survive because of the wraith, it was the lab itself that ended that colony!"

"Yes, but they gave away tech! to a lesser race than us! The Asgard brought about their own problems by messing with cloning, then she hands them the most advanced shuttle we have ever built! A ship that not only is a fraction of our own ships but is also 20 times more powerful, did anyone see the new computer? They are far more advanced and complex to even the city ships. And that it can shrink or there are new shield modulations we have yet to explore, unthinkable!"

"Here is my offer, just so you will shut up, I will set you up in a lab anywhere and you can knock yourself out overthinking all our advancements. Then when you finally decide to try to make something work better you have free reigns, but you got to answer one question first, what you can do to make Arcturus work? Then we will run the simulation and see if your idea will work or kill an entire solar system."

He swells up with indignation that a child is mocking him, since not ten minutes ago I said we had a working generator. Several people saw I just set him up, because if he had paid attention he would have the answer, so several were choking and snorting to keep from laughing at the look at his face. But the ones on the council was as straight faced and serious as we have ever been. We move forward while he mulls it over we cover the topic of moving the evacuation forward to a mass exodus in less than a few days.

"Here are several of my plans to make the Arcturus generator work, I bet they are better than anything you came up with! High counsellor Holly"

I smile and put my hand up to stall anyone from taking his head off, I put in the ten ideas into the simulator, we watch as they vary in outcomes, from a system blowing up to a rip in the divide between realities. But no successful outcomes, I turn to look him in the eye and think of my next comment, then I sigh this idiot has a bruised ego, and nothing will make it better or go away.

"So, as you can see your ideas just wiped out an entire star system, but the worst was a rip between the realms as you can see I left that simulation running. Care to explain why you have this problem coming up? Or why didn't you just look at our plans on how we solved the problem? You have the same access as everyone in this conference room, I bet after I offered you this deal everyone here looked it up."

"I did look it up, its childish the way you worked around the issue, just like everything else you "fixed" the only real success is your new shuttle and the planet shrinking ray!"

"I am sensing jealousness and your ego is so bruised you can't stop and think clearly about anything. Here I thought you of all people would not be subject to such childish behavior, but as gramps has proved it is a baseline for all beings to be beat by a child is unthinkable. And yet you just proved another reason why the wraith was able to overwhelm our race; your ego is so huge its amazing there is any air for the rest of us to breathe! Since most of our department heads are here, I have a question for all here. This is in no way me picking at old wounds, and I apologize in advance if I upset anyone, we have three generations of Alteran people here in this room, Ayiana is several millions of years old and she is sexy and wild in bed, then the most of you are from 10,000 years ago and lastly those of us from now. Has anyone gone over the vast change in mood? No that isn't right, Ayiana I know you have noticed, what are the major differences between your time to 10,000 years ago?"

"It scares me to say this Holly but from my time to when we left Pegasus our race looks dead, or hollow there is no life in the music or poetry or even architecture, its as if the asurans cloned you! No offense Niam but your race has more life than those of us from 10,000 years ago, even to Holly and Harry have more imagination than all our surviving race that we picked up? What the hell happened? Did you die and keep walking around?"

"Grandma!? Can you pop in and share with us the others view point? Its not really interfering just pop in for a chat!"

"Hello sweetie, you know you are a real spitfire when you get going? Just like me!"

"Oh my god now I know why I look like you! You are our grandmother you were married to grandpa Fleamont! Your Euphemia Potter? Why didn't you claim your earlier titles then?"

"Mom? But why am I seeing you differently than Holly is? She has no idea of what you looked like because of Dumbledork destroyed all family photos, or was that you're doing mom?"

"Oh boy I wasn't expecting that one to come out, you really are brighter than any other witch well you're a good tie between you two Hermione. So, when did you my sweet granddaughter work this out?"

"I was thrown off at first by how much we all favor you, I thought a possible distant relative, but then how did we mix with Merlin? Because it stands to reason you two would kill each other at times, but then there are times you two aren't fooling anyone! Plus, I had been digging into our family tree over the last couple of weeks, and the fact that we couldn't find anything on your back ground was annoying. Then when I just called for you? It all clicked into place, with the fact we could be triplets it pointed to you being very closely related to us."

"So, grandma? Why did you let us suffer at the hands of Vernon and the old goat? You had to see what was going on? And if Holly hadn't got her memories of her earlier life we would be in worse shape than we are! What is all that about?"

"Mom they have a valid question, and if things had played out like they had in the realm Holly had seen? Please tell me you would have helped our kids, because she paints a very disturbing picture. What is the point in living forever when you must watch such atrocities as what we went thru, or they would have? Just because you might live on a higher plane doesn't give you power over all life, no but what about individuals like your grandkids? Or mine and Lily? Couldn't you have helped or given us a heads up "hey don't trust the old goat" or anything so we could have been there as they grew up?"

"I tried, they wouldn't let me! I tried to stop it from happening, but they stopped me! It was all I could do to not tear earth apart from their actions, it was horrible I tried to step in when you named the rat your secret keeper. But they held me back, in fact they seem to be trying to intervene now but can't? Why is that?"

"Simple, they just made an enemy of us! Holly was all about letting them be, but they stopped you from keeping our family safe! So, they have both of us to deal with! And you if you wish to join in gramps your chance is here!"

"This is for all our race the training I had come up with? Its also the fastest and easiest way to ascend and all our family have perfected it grandma, I know you were watching so we never tipped the balance for us to ascend. But we have ascended powers in mortal form, that is part of my legacy, when you combine dragon and phoenix essence or spirits with our own? We have more power than your able to understand, for not only did I get memories but also knowledge of other realms and how to make yourself more powerful. We are not here to wage war on other beings but to protect and defend others unable to protect themselves, like we were at one year old! NOW!"

We summon all ascended beings into the room and descend their asses to the point they can't ascend until we allow them to. They are all shocked, good because they are also joining our little clean up crew. I glare at them and stand with our family, and that is all that we trained even our protection detail Ragnock pops in and grins at the less than 300 hundred ancestors.

"I am not amused is probably going thru many of your minds, I have news for you, TUFF! When someone decides its time to play with our lives, or just watch the suffering of many millions, your no better than the Ori. True you don't demand worship, but you stop family from helping family, which is interfering just as much as the Ori, because not to act is as bad as pulling the trigger on the gun when you are looking on!"

"How are you able to prevent us from leaving? And many other things are not making sense now either. Who are you really? And you say we are as bad as the Ori we didn't or don't demand worshippers, we do not interfere with the lower planes."

"Yes, we all know you don't "interfere" except for when you feel it is time to make a statement, and your statements are usually death and destruction. Case in point, how many have a message to not interfere, but you wipe out an entire race to make said statement? Say hello to Orlin he helped to defend a planet, and in doing so they! Wiped out said planet and made sure he could never leave, then we have Oma Desla she helped a parasite ascend, then as punishment, THEY! Partially descend him till no one can kill him but he can destroy the entire galaxy as they look bored to death! Then we have the beautiful Chaya she defended a planet from the wraith, but her punishment is to only defend said planet and she is not to let others take refuge on her planet! Now tell me, how are they NOT! Messing about the lower plane? And I want an answer! Not some bullshit like, you will never understand for you have never ascended!"

"I think you just hit a button they have been avoiding sis, for they all seem to be glaring at three individuals. So, I take it you're the equivalent of the high counsel? Ooh I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, because from what I am gathering, most of these other ancestors knew about your meddling? No? well now we got some explaining to do huh? The only race to take the look and don't touch are the Nox, and I see a few here, they don't even let their own ascend? Oh, I hit a button then too, an enlightened life form isn't about sticking your head in the sand, or your ass when shit goes bad, and enlightened life form would look at said problem and say like for Anubis? You are after power and death you shall be returned to the living realm so said realm can shoot you dead like any other asshole, but nope you send his ass back as a high powered ghost, say hello to Anubis."

"How did I get here? Ah Oma so good to see you again, and why do I have a body? And why am I mortal again? You said I would be good for thinning out a few million lives in this galaxy, then I could rule the galaxy as I see fit! What the hell is going on? I see people I recognize, and I think a new host is in order!"

"Sorry, but no your stuck in that body for a little while longer, until we decide to shoot you dead like the asshole you are, hi I am Holly we are just pointing out how much bullshit is coming from these assholes! So, sit down and shut the hell up! So, who has a clue as to what is going on? I just want to know who has it all figured out? And who we need to draw you a picture and color it for you?"

"Funny, you are just a child and you are telling us we are being childish? I think you should be careful little girl, for you could be making enemies you won't like!"

"Ignore the asshole who has been throwing his weight around for millions of years and is a spoilt little brat that has to wipe out planets to make a point. We have been told time and time again it isn't our place to help other people, that if they were smarter they wouldn't be in the mess they were in. and to some extent it is true some are fated to die no matter what we try to do, I had one of those where no matter what I did they either died and there was never any record or they left behind some clues as to who they might have been. I have my theory as to how your able to overpower us and I like where it is going, this sitting by and watching countless millions die is bullshit. We are not gods and we have no right to declare who lives and who dies, but we are able to see the whole picture."

"Exactly my point, you all can see what is going on, but your also blinded by some asshole telling you to just grit your teeth and watch the misfortune of others. And from the looks I say there are some here are surprised to see the other races here, like a female Asgard with hair? Now that is odd, just how many were or are close to ascending? Besides you Ran? There are not that many I see, how did you like our little intervention? Was it to over the top? But also, did you agree with our increasing their life span to 400 years? Before you all blow a fuse, the reason we did that was to allow them the idea of now we can ascend as our ancestors tried too. For if you are cloning and surviving for thousands of years you tend to see things as, eh we can fix it later, until you realize there is no more later and the end of your race and extinction is here."

"You increased their life span to 400? How and why they could overtake the galaxy, or no they wouldn't so you give others a chance to prove they are able to manage their own problems like by letting Thor talk his own son into coming home. I see now why you have so many issues with the no touching lives of others, so what is your plan for us now that you have pulled us out of our misery induced coma?"

"If some of you haven't noticed this isn't all of you, there are many more in Pegasus as there are in Ida, there are more here I just pulled you lot because gramps said you were the most troubled. Sorry grandma but you have been on the fence far longer than we thought possible, the only time we thought you were ready to help was when we asked about 7 years ago. Sure, you kidnap gramps cram him into stasis chamber out in the middle of nowhere, just for backup?"

"Ah, I see you knew about that and played it off as being uninformed, and blame him for it to see how far I would go to keep it buried, very good sweetie so now what? Are we all doomed to relive our lives again and die this time or do we get to continue the cycle? To tell you the truth I like to live here and having James was a surprise to us because they told me it was a punishment for my continued poking around that was to be my last time as mortal and to pass on a childless family ending a bloodline."

"So you got a big mouth and who allowed you to give birth? Tell me so when we reascend they will be punished!"

"I would say your not going to be allowed too, just from the looks you three are getting. And from what I just heard I know you will passing on to the next life or what is after when we don't ascend. For we all agree what you have been doing to planets that we know about is a bigger crime than demanding worshippers. Its when you decide all are to die including the innocent, or what anyone's life is too be here you are playing god! When you profess you know better than anyone else? You are saying you know all like god! When you don't know jack shit, now I know there are among you with the gift of sight, for you would have seen me coming in a prophecy and those are the ones you should have been asking about certain people or races if you want to play god. Because then they could tell you what impact said race or person will have in the grand scheme of things to come.

So, to answer your question how are we able to overpower you? Simple we are just at ascension, or where our evolution has stepped just beyond your control. We are not gods nope we will aid others we are not all seeing or knowing, we do not want worshippers we just want to enjoy life help the ones we can and take out the garbage of others. Like your deal with the parasite here to kill millions and rule as he sees fit? Are you really that cruel? Well I think ending you is to simple and you will not be allowed to ascend again so transfiguring it is then any suggestions?"

"Yes, I have several if this is all true then why haven't all of you done something to these three? Oh, I see you didn't want to rock the boat, but you would run and tattle on anyone willing to cross that line to help like mom did? Yeah you aren't any better in our book, I offer a solution turn everyone here mortal to our level and not allow them to ascend until they learn what its like to be at the mercy of others. And as for these three turn them into a popular game animal to either live out their life or be eaten by someone!"

"Let's see who is in favor of this punishment? All? So, be it now for the parasite animal is a step up for it so mineral but what mineral? He wants power? Then we shall grant him power for he shall be what fuels a star, all agree? So, mote it be! Now as for the rest? you are here for our little trial you have a choice to return to being nothing, remain and try a new life with us for we will be traveling to other realms soon, or become a better role model for the younger races. That doesn't give you free reign to create a master race, nope they all make mistakes its ok to help but limit said help and no advancing their tech."

"You mean your not going to punish us for doing nothing? But we can begin a new life as equals and ascend when or if we wish in a? oh I see we become immortal human forms and only ascend when our bodies are in danger? This is much better its less boring here and we can finally experience freedom that you have been expressing with having many children and traveling other realms! I think you just got many more family members!"

"Good I like a big family, Ran before you leave can I ask you to inform the Asgard of the possibility of ascending? Yes, there are some who might do so just to make room for the children of the future, but there will most likely be many to join us soon."

"Yes, I would be happy to, so we were just brought in as a witness? You are very clever Holly, and I did enjoy your joking around with Thor and Heimdall after they got a sex drive with the correct plumbing. So, you see them coming to join in your adventures? I think I will join you also it has been awful watching them suffer."

"I think we would like that, but before you descend maybe before or after we leave you could bring the rest that come to where they either match you or you match them? That way you will all be the same or mix the two make them like us immortal but look more like you before the cloning issue. Right sis? That way we have a well-rounded family."

"Harry is correct about that Ran, this way you aren't interfering just adjusting. Now if you will excuse me I see a fight brewing between grandma and dad, and we don't want them fighting we just got her back."

After we answered many more questions about how we keep being vague, or how we can step beyond them in evolution. Our big mouth scientist is lost in thought the entire time, we turned the three assholes into animals and transferred to a planet in need of food, so they will not live long. Anubis is now fueling our star, Chaya slapped several before they left or stayed we have ¾ of them to stick around. Oma and Orlin came to apologize to grandma for they didn't know they could have a family then unable to defend said family. They joined us after Oma went to tell her monk friend he was now the leader of the temple. I told Orlin about how he was smitten with Sam but before he makes that leap to watch and see what they are up to on earth. He came back three hours later and said it was bad there they are keeping the population down from advancing. I asked how much was Sam involved? He said some but she tried to keep from doing anything, I suggested that when they get the gate to work soon he might be able to talk to her into helping put a stop to those abusing their power like that, he grinned and asked for all the details of what I knew could happen so I pulled out my list of their possible issues he dropped his head and asked how they managed to survive so much? I just grin and say Sam, Daniel and sometimes Teal'c and uncle Jack when he sacrificed his well being to save the day.

When we are about to call it a day big mouth wakes up from his stupor and all heads turn to him as he is about to get all steamed up all the ship captains ask where he was heading with this line of thought? He is looking confused till one punched him and asked again what he was trying to do?

"I know what it is, he wants to claim someone else accomplishments and when things go wrong as they always do with him around, he blames others when he is the one to blame. Glory hog, who is the name you are looking for if he could have kept his head down long enough he would have been setting off a chain reaction and blowing up a city ship in the process! Just to try and discredit Holly and try and take over on the counsel, he was given this task by one of the three!"

"I, I don't know where you, you have no idea what you! Fine yes that was my job to discredit you and sabotage the generator and look inept while doing it. Now that is out of the way how the hell did you come up with so many ideas and fix the problems we have been asking ourselves how to fix? Then you have new ship designs before you even have a year of being around our tech?"

"Were you asleep when I said "ideas on how to make more powerful and fix issues before I came to this realm"? let me put it in this simple answer, in my realm I was a little bit of a genius I could work with anything to get it to work, and invent with my kids math is like a second language. You have several issues with your math formulas being off, and the simplest fix was throw more power into it! The other issues come from being in special forces, redundancy, you need to have a backup and backup for that, so I do things in three. The weapons are the easiest because you try to go to big or not big enough and overpower your weapon or generator. To big to fast, the shrinking and the pocket universe is from our magic merged into tech, which is something else we are fixing, everyone can now unlock and then train to use the same energy we use."

"I had never even considered our formulas were off, now that you mention it we never could agree on which way to take anything. Your brilliant on everything you have done, so now answer why we were lifeless for so long, and now with this new life we are waking up to new possibilities?"

"Because for a long time all of you were lifeless and kept that way by the three that have just been consumed as dinner for a starving village. They, Holly and Harry asked the right questions and answered them, when you all fled the three made sure to make everyone live out their life in a fog. When they put a stop to this madness the fog lifted on all that has been stuck in place, so you would do good to remember what you just seen. The new rule for all ascended majority rule when we vote to act majority votes count, no one oversees us all, but we handle us all. So now that all can think I suggest you bite your tongue till you can think about what it is you are trying to say. For you are on a knife edge big mouth, and you are about to find out what a real beating will feel like if I had not stepped in just now."

"I am the senior scientist I should be on the counsel! Isn't that how it should work I survived the last 368 years of the war I should be in charge not some children! So, what if they pulled our ass out of the fire then designed and built the two most amazing ships ever! I should be coordinating this and taking credit for it and adding my touches to it and calling them mine!"

"So, you are here for power and to shine above all others? Am I getting that right?"

"Yes! I should be the one to outshine you all and be the one to lead us into the future!"

Everyone moved away from him as we stood he just realized what he said as he gulped and tried to say something when I put my hand up and transfigured his ass to fuel our star and sent him there, I had enough of his ass now he can burn bright for as long as the star is living he can outshine us all! Then everyone applauded to get rid of the annoying ass for good hell we still aren't sure what his name was. I finish the meeting to go over what Niam and his people will need to do and in return if he really wants to ascend we will try to help them. He shook his head nope they decided they like this better it is more fun than they have had since they were created! Plus, they like the feeling of belonging to family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a long and eventful meeting was finally over we spent the next few weeks just training many of the new people, or we had fun crazy sexy beach parties. I learned that Hermione is just as crazy in bed as me and Luna, and that is a wonderful thing to have just girl time as mom has said many times. We all have a wonderful tan we also spend time out just cruising the water, when possible the kids and us fly out across the country side and hunt, or I like a shark like fish the only bones in it are its teeth and jaws.

Well Sparky and I now have 5 phoenix hatchlings along with Harry and Fawkes, so now I am either sunning my scales or my bare ass or sitting in feather form with Sparky and the hatchlings. Its funny Luna went into heat last night and has laid 3 eggs and Pandora is all gushing over how sweet all three of us are when we are in feather form on our perches and can get us to sing. Well we have a phoenix paradise going on between Sparky, Fawkes, and Eclipse we have 16 not counting us. Then we have picked up another 38 or so from cruising the galaxy with at least one phoenix per ship, so our total is upwards of 85 or could be more. Sparky has said there will be more from earth once we begin the mass exodus from earth, we will be tackling that in a day or so, oh joy we will need to do something with the greasy dungeon midget, we left his ass behind just, so he must squeak at his classes some more.

Sirius has his first batch of 6 kids percolating in Dumbledork right now its been three months she looks miserable! Good I walk up and age them to term and we teleport to the med bay on Olympus, Sirius is happy to be a dad just not with her. I let Dumbledork feel the pain and pleasure of giving birth up until its time to push I open her up, so they slide right out. 5 boys and 1 girl and they all look like Sirius thankfully, moony is ready to become a dad him and Dora are ready for more little ones so in a week or two he gets to have sex with Dumbledork! That just sounds so wrong! Mom and dad also want their 6 out of him then Arthur said he wants 6 also.

"So how does it feel to give birth to children that will not want anything to do with you? If you are around, then that is? You will be giving birth 3 more times maybe more, then I thought about setting you and Snape up for the rest of your lives!"

"ah my girl its good to see you aren't as vindictive as what some of the others are, why is that? Could it be that you have a soft spot for this old man? Err I mean hot young woman?"

"Nope, I just want to make sure everyone in the family gets some new family members out of you before you are turned over to the courts if you make it there!"

"What do you mean if I make it there? Do you have a doubt that I would get my day in front of the Wizengamot? I can pull strings easily and get out of anything!"

"I think you forgot once everyone gets here, there is no more bullshit of buying your way out of trouble! If you are caught trying to buy your escape it gets much worse for you, the dementors kiss will seem like a wonderful escape!"

"Now a wonderful smart girl like you couldn't condemn anyone to death, you are to sweet and innocent for that!"

I snorted as I walk away, I stop and signal moony to take her as I cast the fertility spell he takes her alright, wow, his wolf side is tame to what his dragon is. Cruel? Nah he wants to mock me then he can push kids out every three to four weeks then it doesn't bother me any! Hell, I may have to turn into a guy just to have some of my own, eh why not!

I mention my thought to Harry and Hermione they agree, and she said if I do that then she should too, so we agree from now on until everyone has however many kids they want we go last. Niam has reported we are all in charge now except for Ra and Apophis and we are watching all other minor Goa'uld, Teal'c has agreed to help further the free Jaffa nation once I told him what will happen once we move the parasites off their thrones. Speaking of we hit their home where they came from, now there are no more there! We rescued Egeria and fixed the tretonin to get the Pangaran's off the drug and the Jaffa off the need of the primta all with just one shot a month for a year of taking the drug they would be free of the parasites.

We set off for earth three city ships its been three months or there about, since we started pulling people off in small numbers. Most of the major communities are now there and there are just minor things in most countries except for the U.K.

We get to our rendezvous which is London Diagon alley, everyone is packed up and waiting, I ask if there anything left behind? For if you did and we find out your ass is grass! There were several people that split off and came back with tons of stuff, I look at them with a raised eyebrow. I then turn to look at all the other people then more split off I tell Harry I don't think we are related to any of these, right? He chuckled and said your more of an expert than I am sis you tell me. I grin and say I am not answering that one mister, once everyone is back we beam everyone up then we have all the other teams go from all stores to ministry buildings, then supplier's warehouses. Then it's the time to check with other teams that are shrinking schools and other buildings that are going, we get a message that the ministry is still untouched.

"Well I think we should go nose around, you never know what we might find Harry."

We chuckle as we go from office to office on each floor looking for stuff or hidden rooms and cabinets or trunks. We spend several hours, and we have added more stuff to our collection, when we get to the hall of mysteries we find the prophecy it has Harrys name on it he picks it up and it is bogus. Dumbledork just had another nail added to his coffin, we pick up a couple time turners just for us then we just go to the unspeakable offices to several other cool places. Then we find the death veil we summon grandma and ask her what it is exactly, if it were an attempt to make a stargate or what she shrugs so we get gramps he said it is a portal but not for a stargate, but what he had no idea. We all read the writing around it and follow the instructions, it's a parallel universe portal! Why its not like we can't cast a spell to travel? And we can so this is a little more permanent, but we aren't dumb enough to travel thru it, so we send a probe thru and its like this universe only less dirt and higher tech? we watch as the probe travels to the surface and it is technologically more advanced, but the people are few and far between. We find out why later the criminals have taken over and rule like they have been wanting to for ages, so we destroy the portal and pull the power source we continue searching.

After we have picked thru everything we wanted to keep we collapse the pocket universe and the building floor by floor until we leave with just the entry hall. Then we teleport to the school then we go to the room of requirement and visit grandmas' other lab, or estate its cool with more tech and a lab with a few experiments running. We leave it then we meet with an angry greasy dungeon midget he tries to keep up with us as he wheezes and squeaks as he follows.

"Did you hear a mouse dear brother? Or was it something else like a ghost farting? Ooh a farting ghost that would be funny, can you imagine some of the jokes?"

"Yes, only because of the other twins, god some of their jokes are funny but some are way out there. Oh, good mom and dad can deal with the mighty midget, shall we sister?"

"Oh yes please let's see what our father wants to do about the squeaking mouse!"

"Oi, mom and dad you can take care of the greasy dungeon midget, he is getting annoying with his squeaking and wheezing."

"Hello kids, how is grandmas lab slash estate? And we will take care of the dungeon midget shortly, we need to make sure everyone is out of the castle."

After all were out of the castle and we shrink said castle and beam it aboard the ship we then beam up the black lake, then the thestrals and hippogriff and we find fluffy! We play with fluffy for awhile before we have him beamed up with a promise to play later, you ever got slobber and licked on by a three headed dog? No? Its gross I don't suggest it he needs a breath mint, or many breath mints! Hagrid is looking at us like were nuts! Come to find out no one has ever got that close to fluffy, ever! except Hagrid and lived. So, after we beam him up to check on his pets we find mom and dad in an argument with the dungeon midget.

"I see the dungeon midget is trying to be the center of attention, mom what on earth did you see in him? Other than your first real friend in the magical world that crushed your heart when all you did was try to help said moron?"

"Yes, I have been asking myself the very same question lately, you know Holly dear you might have to take this one. Your father is ready to kill him to end this and you are showing to be more rational, so we will just follow your lead here, okay?"

Me and Harry facepalm, it is funny as everyone is chuckling at us! We look up and raise an eyebrow in away only twins can and make it look natural. They stop chuckling as we grin then turn our attention to the dungeon midget, I return him to normal and in doing so he rips out of his tiny clothes, ooh gross I give him the shot quickly and he now looks like an 18 year old.

"Wow, mom how did you pick between dad and a very sexy emo Snape? What? I am just saying yes dad is sexy in his own way but look how hot Snape is naked! What? I am a girl you know! I happen to like the emo look, and as a teenager he really does the look well. See even Harry is turned on, look down and see for yourself brother."

"Oh great! You are right I am Bi! Well plus he is sexy mom, how did you choose? Oh, right he ruined it by snapping at you for helping him and calling you a mud blood."

"Yes, and it made things easier to pick who I would rather be with, your father has never snapped at me, or even cheated on me. While Severus here has put me down for hanging out with my house mates, or trying to get Sirius, serious about his grades. I am so glad he is not here to crack a joke about that, he is funny most of the time but his play on his name is getting old, sometimes."

"I am sorry, ok? I never meant to push you away, I was so bloody pissed at Potter! Because him and Black were always picking on me! And you were right there to break us up before it got out of hand, but you would never take sides and scold us all for acting like delinquent's they are!"

"Just like now? But dad hasn't said a word or stooped to your level, of nagging him into a fight, or trying to get him mad to do something stupid. So, tell us how you really feel? I mean you are a sexy hot teenager with an emo look that has many girls soaking their panties, I know mine are right now! Oh, I see now this is about you losing Malfoy? Ah that got you to shut up, so who was on top? Or did you trade off and pack each other's fudge? And did you get to pack fudges(snort) fudge? Or did he pack your fudge with Malfoy packing fudges (snort, cough) fudge!"

All around us everyone roars with laughter, even Severus is shaking with laughter it takes us a few minutes to calm down, I am still eyeing him, god he is sexy! Then I get an idea Harry follows my train of thought and grins, I send a message to Charlie and Luna to meet us on our island we would be there shortly, Harry does the same with the twins and Hermione mom gets in on it and they pop off to the island to get it ready. I look at Harry and grin as he tries to adjust himself discretely, he seen I was watching and just strips I join him, then shock emo sexy ass Snape by jumping on him and rub his dick and French kiss him, it takes him a little bit to respond but he doesn't disappoint. I pull back to find a hard and ready teenager, I step back and Harry repeats what I just did he strokes him, and I see he has nice sized dick so I come back and join Harry in stroking sexy emo Snape and I put a hickey on his neck.

"What? (gasp) are you two doing to me? (gasp) I have never been this hard in forever!"

"You, have the hormones of a teenager again, plus you were feeling the repression of all the years of sexual tension of not ever exploring. Then we show you how twins can think and act as one, then at some point you had to have lust and desire for our dad, we look just like him, except for our eyes."

"And as my sister said, you pull off the sexy as hell emo teenager, you aren't scowling now, you are relaxed you have let your walls down. We have not hurt you either before you go spouting nonsense, plus we are not at Hogwarts we are here on our island and you are surrounded by our family."

"True our father, moony, and pad foot may have caused you untold pain, for we don't know what it was like to be the half-blood prince in Slytherin. But we are offering you now to be as family you no longer need to teach, (I snorted) dunderheads!" we chuckle

"How did you know I was called the half-blood prince? And how did we travel I never felt anything other than pleasure from you two?"

"Simple, we teleported it's a better wizard travel method, you can only learn from a dragon. To become a dragon all you need is to let go of your hate towards our dad, accept mom chose him. But also look up to our surroundings, tell me what you see? Do you see many students you hated, or do you see possibilities? Family, lovers, friends, and mates? Or do you see what moldy wart and the thieves had been filling your head?"

We back away and stand with our family as he looks around at everyone, we are all naked all the boys are hard the girls are ready as well.

"Severus, what my daughter and son are offering you isn't a trick, or a one time deal. What she has offered is us, yes, I could have easily picked you, but it was a tough choice until you made it for me. Once you hurt me that bad James made the others back off, he wasn't going to cause me more pain, by hurting you. But you never noticed, you were to busy looking for revenge, now is your chance to join our family. As Holly has pointed out, your fucking sexy as an emo teenager! And quit scowling, do you see we are as you naked and I see Holly was right you have been checking James out just as much, if not more than anyone else?"

"Well, what I had with you was special I didn't think you two were good for each other, but I will say this, you made two very gifted children. So, what is it I must do to accept this new dynamic? I see your club uniform is very nice, and why is it when Harry and Holly are touching me I am relaxed?"

I motion for Luna and Charlie then Hermione to go and touch and introduce themselves to him he relaxes under each one of their touch and caress. I grin at mom then she and dad go and do the same then Sirius and moony, everyone either just holds and caress or does like me and Harry snogging while stroking his dick.

"Okay, now you met everyone, we have a simple rule we share except for some of us are related we will caress, like me and Harry we are twins we will touch and caress and even kiss but not make out kissing. We share a kiss not on the mouth we will touch each other while we are engaged with others, it feels like I am touching myself. Terrible analogy I know but we don't have sex like the other twins here, we have had to hold each other at night naked because after awhile it never bothered us, I have had to wake up some mornings with a Harry blanket. I am sure that sounded worse than I meant it to, let's just say Harry is very clingy and his morning wood poking me in the back? Eh to me it became normal like touching your hand when you shake hands its just part of my brother, and if you think of hurting my brother or me? That is when twin speak is seamless we move as one and think as one we fight as one, ask anyone here if they beat us in dueling or fighting."

"She isn't kidding mate, we may pick at them for not having sex together, but we never are mean about it. For she has a valid point, she could get pregnant, we haven't yet, and we been buggering each other for a couple years. Our mates here have gone down on each other, and is sexy as hell, but they are girls now if Holly would transform one or the other I bet they wouldn't feel so wrong about touching each other like that."

"Nope sorry George, Holly and I never see anything sexual about each other, until someone has tried to force themselves on one of us. That is when you will see just how far we are willing to beat the fucker or kill them, that is also why we warned everyone on our first time with anyone. Do not force anything, or act as if your going to, sorry Percy but we did warn you."

"Yeah, and I listen to everything you say, I don't much enjoy having loss of feeling in my body for a several days, it was like I wasn't in control I just flopped around. So, word of warning, never piss them off or act as if your going to hurt the other, they may not kill you, but you will swear it felt like they did and stuck you back in."

"I can see your very close and not in a sexual way, so why tell me this? No offense but you two are very stunning with clothes on, but without your, well, ok you both are sex on legs. I thought your mother and father were hard to resist, you I could admire all day and careless that supermodels or treasure surrounded us free for the taking, why is that? And when you are touching me it's all I can do not to blow my load! Sorry not very good at expressing myself."

We chuckle as I walk forward and look into his eyes and pump three times and on the third he cum hard. I smile and kiss him deeply then Harry took over and did the same we were on each side and enjoyed just making him cum with the simplest touches. We pull back and grin at his embarrassment I whisper as the same time Harry does we aren't making fun we are showing you our affection you could return it you know. We pull back and look at his blush and grin then lead him to a beach blanket and we all begin several days of the best orgy we had to date.

"My god I have never had such an experience before! How many days of continuous sex did we have?"

"Well to us it has been what eight days Harry? Yup to us, but, it's been exactly ten seconds? Give or take, its one of the perks of being in our family plus if you are ready to become one with your inner dragon and phoenix we can begin?"

"You mean we lived over a week in ten seconds? So, this was how you trained all the students a couple months ago, I was wondering, what I will be doing?"

"Simple, what ever you would like, Hermione has ben bugging me to pick someone else to be counsellor of science, sure she is as smart or smarter than me. But she doesn't like overseeing anyone, so you could be learning all there is to know about our science and that includes our medical science and we take potions to a higher level. Like that shot I gave you? On everyone of our people if we administer that once a year we will extend their lives to 1000 plus years, and how long have people been looking into such potions?"

"For all time, wait you mean that came from when they came here 10,000 years ago? That they were looking for a way to recreate their formula? Did anyone here find out how to remake it or close to it?"

"Yes, several in fact they are gone because people like Dumbledork and moldy wart have wiped out the families that had ties to them and had the close to matching the potion. Our families are close to or was part of the original ancestors, the sacred 28 is just pureblood bull shit, sure some of us was in there. But the Potters, Longs, O'Neill, and the Evans tried to stay out of the spotlight, the Princes I never got to check into your family tree the Weasley, Black, Longbottom, and Lovegood family are also part of the original descendants. There were many others but over the centuries we lost many lines, or they merged into other families."

"So, if the more prominent family was or are descendants or pureblood family as they like to call it, are supposed to be more powerful then why are so many so bloody stupid and weak?"

"We ran across some cousins you could say in Pegasus, they were squibs because of the same reason, mating to close to the family. That is why pureblood bull shit stays here, if they want to get technical there isn't any such thing as pureblood. They married into primitive humans had children with them, then those children either married into another human family or into our race with other mixed or half blood children. Have you noticed a major difference between "pureblood" and half blood and muggle born? Yes, you have being one yourself, your smarter your magic is more powerful, and you have better control compared to many if not all in the death munchers, plus look at Neville he is pureblood. Or the Weasley bunch now look at everyone here and compare us all to you, who here is a match to or above you in magic, control, and intelligence?"

"Well, you two are way above me, the pureblood families are um below us your mother was exceptionally bright like you two. Okay, I see a pattern, so why didn't the blood purist see this?"

"Because as Holly likes to say, "bloody morons that they are" refused to believe it, in their journals both wanted our family magic to make pureblood witches have more kids and if said kids had squibs they would have the cure for said problem. Until they became so stupid they were walking lumps of drooling moronic flesh, there would not be any more magic to use."

"Horrible thought isn't it? And that is exactly where they were heading, just imagine only moldy warts followers allowed to reproduce, with such a small gene pool and it was shallow already! In a couple more, generations the U.K. would be in magic decline so much that they would probably try to force or buy new blood from other countries but by then the damage would be done."

"So, what was the squib count to wizards before you began pulling people off world? Or was it that bad? Plus, what are we doing in a few years? I have heard mention of travelling soon."

"Well, Holly and I are going to be crossing realms, we will stay how ever long we feel like staying, then move on. The realms or alternate realities will vary to minor things happening, you will see once we show you galaxies. Um, Holly I think you should tell him what could have been, if you hadn't been thrown in the mix by fate or who ever sent you to me to be the best sister ever!"

I grin and hug him he plays with my ponytail as I go from the murder of our parents to the end of the second war and I spared nothing. He had tears running on a couple occasions, but we had him in between us the whole time, we all had tears at several points. Then I pulled out my pad and went thru the many universes we could come across and explained the multiverse and watchers or whatever you want to call them. He was shocked would be the understatement of the year, I then inform him of the possible soon to be problems of Narcissa and Draco.

"So, you are expecting trouble from them? Well I know they were married because of their parents were big moldy wart supporters, Lucius hated the thing I only joined to help watch his back. But from the sounds of it he was further in than I had thought, but they aren't that bad Narcissa wanted more children but after they were sure she had given him an heir? He wouldn't touch her, and the most he would have to do with Draco was to teach him the pureblood family magic and the Malfoy stuck up bullshit."

"I was afraid of that when we learned you two were close, that is the worst thing to subject a child to, other than treating them like a slave or abusing them. Luna said we need to bring them into the family otherwise there are several other families out for blood once all it is out in the open. Even you could come under fire, once they all learn you are the informer on the fake prophecy."

"Fake? That was a fake? What the hell? Were, we all played from the time we were setting foot into the magical world? Because now I am not so sure of anything we had learned in school, can we begin I want to piece this puzzle together from your point of view. I want to know everything and train and become the best… um what are we? I mean I feel comfortable with you two and with your…mates? I only ask because I don't want to cross any lines I shouldn't."

"Well, that is the thing, see Harry and Hermione consider each other as mates and we all agree they are close to each other from the time they touched for the first time. I am a little more complex I love Charlie, but we don't see each other as mates, Luna and I are well we consider each other mates only because we are as close as me and Harry. You will notice we are always touching, Charlie is close to us, he has considered himself gay until he met us. Now we all will share, like me and Hermione will have sex while the boys play with each other, okay that didn't come out right. Simplify terms, if you want to shag anyone here ask you might get more than one to join you, like you were to ask me to mate with you if I came into heat right this minute? I would for I don't have any here to claim as mine. The mating me and Charlie had? Was just that, I went into heat and I needed to mate, and at the time he was the closest I would consider mate worthy. Right now? I would fuck you for a solid week then lay our clutch, my guess 10 more dragonlings and I would treat them all as treasured gifts. But, if Hermione was to come into heat right now? You would need to back away quickly for she is claimed, and she claims Harry, Luna is like me right now were just not claimed or claiming anyone. Mom is claimed but as you saw she was more than happy to shag you with dad."

"So, we don't have any issues to sharing unless its time to mate? So, in a couple of years stick close we could have children if your mate doesn't come along? But what about at home do we share rooms? Or have our own room and just visit each other when we have an itch?"

"You are to funny, okay when we get home you will have your own private bedroom, now we all have our own rooms. But most nights I have several in mine Harry and Hermione mostly with Luna and Charlie, but there are nights when Harry and Hermione need alone time to connect or Luna needs the other twins the same for Charlie. But I hardly ever have my room to myself, Sirius and Ayiana like to spend time with me, Remus and Dora are the same.

But there have been nights it was just me, Harry, and Hermione, true I don't get any that night unless Hermione is feeling frisky and asks me to turn her into a guy for six hours, then I ride her like we were dying, and I was going out in a bang. But I can't have her all to myself Harry gets his mate. True, I could use my mate on most nights, but I haven't found him, or he hasn't found me yet, so even if you find your mate and trust me you will know.

You can share with us or if you're not into sharing you better double check with her or him they might want to share, that is when you need to go thru the rules. Never have sex with someone without each other knowing, second if someone says no that means no, like you and Harry are buggering I walk in and I want some she says no to you but yes to me she and I play while you boys play."

"When you put it like that its not that complicated, so what if Draco turns out to be your mate? I know Luna said he might not be, but she didn't see Harry and Hermione either, or Sirius and Ayiana and god she is hot! How did he get so lucky?"

"You might as well, there are some fine ladies on our new world and most if not all like to share and have fun, life might have been extended but what is the point if we aren't having fun and enjoying it to the fullest? And as you can see we all have great tans; our beach house is a clothes choice beach meaning we are all naked all the time. Yes, we train for a few hours a day running 10 miles every morning to keep our stamina up, we meditate, we have fight training, this includes weapons and hand to hand, and magic. Its mind, body, and magic and we can go to six hours depending on what our goals are for the week."

"So, this is how you both have such (he swallows roughly) fine hard bodies now that I look around everyone does. How long do you step out of time to train?"

"In the beginning we all even with all our new members we would go up to six months training with the break for sex and food and a nap, but after we have them used to it we do it like I said up to six hours every day."

He asked again to train so I ask if everyone is ready they all jump up and ready for some fun, we train him till he can now control his magic to age or make himself younger. Then come the potions after three months of training we switch to magic now after another two months we all are training just as hard as he is. We begin sparring and dueling on his first duel I say choose wisely he picked Luna. I shook my head he asked me what? all Harry could get out was you will see why the rest were laughing so hard.

I was judge and set the rules like always no unforgivable and no cutting curses and no trying to kill with brute force, it pointless she had him down in three seconds. He tried everyone he lasted all of thirty seconds only because mom was playing with him it was all I could do to NOT roll around while laughing, nope I was on my knees I was laughing so hard.

"Clearly, I have much more to learn, how are all of you able to pull some of those spells? They are all high powered spells and you fired them off like, like they were casting Lumos!"

"Temper, calm, breathe deeply and center yourself, when you get to our level of power you don't want to let your emotions rule you. If I was to let my emotions go like that there wouldn't be any island left, just a crater the size of the U.K. or bigger. Now if you noticed we always are focused on what we are doing, not on the goofs howling in laughter. And if you will notice mom was calm and collected when she was toying with you, yes toying with you. It was her job to see how far you would push yourself when she humiliated you, lets face it you have this desire to get back at mom for your breaking her heart, why is that?"

"I, have no idea, its like being back at school again, and the death munchers are telling me not to let her win again. I wish I could forget most of my childhood, no that's not true (most of my life)."

"Just so you know I can read minds without looking into your eyes, and to forget everything you went thru? Its what shapes you and drives you to be better than the person you want to forget, but I see there are things you can not bury come with me we need to have quiet."

I lead him into a cave in the middle of the island and conjure meditation mats and candles, we sit across from each other. I walk him thru his memories and help set up a vault and instruct him how to file the ones he needs to bury then ones he needs as a reminder to always improve be the better person, not vindictive dungeon midget. He chuckles at my inner thoughts, I grin and help sort out his life it takes three days I also transfer my memories for magic and the parallel to combining magic and tech. I soon give him all our learnings that he could get from the downloads, plus my personal observations, then I show him my former life all of it.

"How can you be so calm? Your former life, then having to deal with Vernon and the bullshit from Dumbledork? I would be ready to kill all who looked at my family wrong, who all knows?"

"Harry, Luna, and Hermione and now you, I don't give out this information freely, what I saw in yours? You have no room to talk, yes Vernon was a moron and I managed to avoid most of the abuse we would have been getting. But you didn't, you saw the life Harry would have had if I wasn't here. You remember when we told you we feel each other's emotional wellbeing always? Well that one point when the Aurors were after us? I fed Harry with my anger and in turn gave him the power to overcome the ones after us. Imagine that now, if we were to feed each other our emotional backlash, what would happen say if I was gravely wounded by someone?"

"My god he would end heaven and the earth to get to you and if he lost you none would survive?"

"Nope, I accidentally showed him my earlier life one night in a nightmare, and after that he is always watching my back, but it goes both ways I am always watching his also. True my former life wasn't sunshine and rainbows, but it taught me an important lesson, never let your guard down and always have a backup plan."

We went back to the others and went back to dueling he was much more focused on his surroundings now not the goofs but the energy that surrounds us. I snorted I sound like a Jedi from Star Wars! God, we got shit to do before we leave too, well at least we got a few more years before then.

After another two months of training we stepped back into time and had a last hurrah before finishing up our moving plan. Once all scans showed no more magic signals other than our island and a few other places we hauled everything back home and began setting it all up. We get Hogwarts set in place the area is mountainous, so the castle works great here, we are setting up the grounds I see Hagrid scuffling his feet I motion for Harry to follow and he already knows what is about to happen we tackle Hagrid and tickle him till he is roaring with laughter.

"So, why is our biggest best friend so glum? Talk to us Hagrid we will help however much we can."

"Well this new world is great and all but, okay we were all played buy Dumbledore! He was the only thing that was keeping my life out of prison, now I could end up there anyway."

"Is this about the chamber of secrets nonsense? Because we know it wasn't you it was Tom Riddle that caused it all, and Dumbledork knew it too. He was setting you up like the Weasley family, he didn't think he could do better by having you as his loyal subject now did he figure you would roll over and take it?"

"What do you mean? I have been working here ever since to payback my…debt… for saving my…life! That swindler! He been paying me next to nothing for all these years for something I wasn't responsible for!... Now what shall I do? I had all the downloads, what do I do with it?"

We walked him thru meditation for several out of time weeks and we stepped back in and teleported to the shops to buy him new clothes and a wand then we bought all new groceries for him and fang. We get back about five hours later me and Harry plan a new house Hagrid size three bedrooms suites huge living room and kitchen. After we conjure it from the ground we show him around we have Olympus send nanites to hook him up with television and computer access for music and movies and earth tv shows plus he now has lights and hot running water. We set up the charms for the kitchen and put food away, then conjure up Hagrid sized pans and skillets and tea kettle. Then we go out to see Hagrid sized barns and pens for his critters, he thanks us for helping him get over his mood and showing him, he is needed and welcome addition to our family.

"So, Harry feel like stretching out your conjuring magic muscles? I sense some people are frustrated about a train to get set up, plus the lady needs a pitch and looks like possibly two more bridges."

"Oh, you mean I can come watch you two do some more extreme magic?"

"Yup, coming Harry? We can move the pitch up first the goofs are trying to figure out how to set up a train track and stations for five cities and for Hogsmeade."

We fly over to a good place for the pitch I picture a future muggle and magic blending Harry grins and we combine our magic and conjure the coolest quidditch pitch ever, with expanded metal flooring to see thru and the seats are too so dirt wont stick to your pants with the inner rail is unbreakable glass and steel. There are ten high rows of seats with a high back rail then it has a charm to protect the fans from all incoming objects, its one of our charms the ball or player will go around or over or under the floating stands. We then connect the stands to the ground with two giant spiral stairs. We then color the stands with the house colors then we hit the entire thing with impervious charms, then we fly out away and look at all angles we fly back to Hagrid who was watching we land next to him.

"I will say this; you kids are the next generation of marauders that is the coolest stadium I have ever seen! What next?"

"Well, sis has this great idea for a gazebo over there, for concerts or plays or just a garden party, or a cool place for kids to hang out."

"I like that idea too! Holly lets see what you come up with."

We grin, and nod and we make a Hagrid sized gazebo that looked like it came from Rivendell like the rest of the school, its arched wood looks like it was grew in place, with the added magic lighting and the impervious charm, it will last forever. We then fly toward the ravine and conjure the same style bridges to the school, but they are Hagrid sized, I add a girlie touch blooming vines grow up and around the bridges and gazebo they smell like honey suckle and taste just as good.

"Holly, your sweet honey suckle vines are beautiful, could you go see professor sprout you might be able to help save her greenhouse."

"Why did he poison the greenhouse? Sis you need to heal those plants before it gets worse."

"Yes, let's go do that before we conjure an entire train system shall we?"

We go into the greenhouse and clean out the poison and then healed all the plants and grew them to full healthy and vibrant. Then we met her on our way to the new train station was to go, she followed us to see what we were going to do. We focused then pulled in the images from space from a ship was sending us, then we focused on what our new train system will look like and pulled power from the universe and conjured it and watched as it formed right under the train then went shooting off towards the five cities, then the stations pop up too meet the tracks as it came to each city. We take 45 minutes to do the entire line stations and all, with snack and little news stands and bathrooms at each one, when we finished we had a huge crowd watching us.

"What? Its done now why are you all staring? Do I have a booger on my nose?"

"Um, no but you two just put an entire train line in under an hour, complete with stations and vendor areas and restrooms. How? It would have taken us three months to do that with an entire team."

"Well, its like the new school schedule showed if you looked at it? everyone in a three year period can do something like this too."

"What my sister is telling you is too, did you all get all the downloads?"

"Uh, no why do we need it? Why is your sister glaring at us? We were told to get everything but why should we? We don't need to know how all this stuff works!"

"Listen to me very carefully, your life depends on it, who said you could pick out what you could get and not to get? Because if you came it was to be with you all getting all the necessary downloads to be able to crew a ship and to fight if the time came you fucking moron!"

"Fight what? The new minister for magic said we didn't have to do anything you said, oh why is there a sudden pressure building around us?"

"Who and where is this supposed minister located he won't be living much longer?"

"Uh he is in the city by the coast, wont you get sent to prison for that?"

"NO, there is no ministry and no more bullshit of buying seats or getting out of prison for trying to bribe your way out. NOW WHO IS THE WORM WHO THINKS HE CAN DO AS HE PLEASES?"

"I didn't catch his name some young guy said he is now got a marriage contract for you and he is taking over your job, Draco Malfoy? Yeah that was it he came on with us today."

"I want all people the twerp just let past to be beamed back to all areas to be given the correct downloads and a team of security to take control till we get there."

"Yes boss! You heard the boss all of you move it NOW!"

"You remember if I we should play this by ear sis? I think we should squish a Malfoy for good, or pull our card, but we should listen into his inner monologue before we approach them, what do you think?"

"I think our security counselor is about to get her ass chewed off, and not in the fun way either! I may need you to cool my temper when we get there Harry, he maybe a 9 year old or almost but this is bullshit, he is up to something."

We fly to burn off our aggression and land in phoenix form and listen in to the situation, he has a forged contract, and the idiots listened to the twerp! Harry is pissed as much as me, now we listen into the twerp's inner monologue. Oh, he wanted us to claim them into the family, to protect them? He needs it just from us now, Narcissa tried to tell him it was a bad idea from what she heard we don't put up with bullshit. Smart, I like her so does Harry, clone boy is in trouble and he just figured that out when told that contract is fake. It's all I can do to keep from trilling I look up and see we have family watching I cut loose a trill they join us, it seemed to freak out clone boy even more. Here come everyone growling about having to have stuff put into their heads they don't want. I fly up and land by them and listen in to them plotting to bust out I change as I land next to them they scurry back.

"If you do not wish to live here and follow the rules we will gladly drop you off on earth, but not in the magic districts all wards and charms have been dropped. You don't want this knowledge to be safe, to know what your touching or activating? You know they say ignorance is bliss? They are wrong ignorance is dangerous, why? Let me paint you a picture, you bump into a console you can't read it because you don't need to read our legacy our language or to do the math or know what your looking at, so you set off a chain reaction that blows this entire city ship and a fourth of the planet with it. Now tell me, why you think coming here and being a dumbass like you were on earth is going to work?"

"We know enough to get by, that was all we needed to know it will work here too!"

"Wrong answer! I think we show them the dangerous things they are likely to face in this new life have everyone report to the amphitheater and have the jumbo screens ready this is for all earth transplants this way all of us are on the same page, you want to see what your life is like as of now, well here is your chance!"

We have all people gather there willing at first then mandatory beaming came next when they weren't moving. They looked miffed, I snorted tuff! We had that system put in to warn everyone of things they need to know, you ignore it the system then informs you have ten minutes to be ready naked or not your beamed to where you should have been heading to.

"Greetings all I am high counselor Holly we have an issue that we need to get straight, and what better way to test our emergency broadcast system? We are having a little show and tell tonight, there seem to be many here that think just doing enough to get by will be enough, WRONG ANSWER! Let me show you why every single child to adult need to know what is going on, you can no longer stick your head in the sand and hope "the boy who lived" to save your sorry butt! First question who did get all their downloads? Good, because some little twerp came in and told them he was in charge and they didn't need to know all this he was the new minister for magic and he was in charge! There is no ministry of magic, so let's go thru all the rules and why your not sitting around waiting for someone to save your ass, it might be to late if you do wait!"

So, we show them graphic scenes of wraith and Goa'uld torturing and killing for fun, then what happens when you touch stuff you have no idea what your doing. The melting people at the Arcturus project footage came in handy, then the many hours of ship to ship fights and why everyone is going to pull their weight. Then fights with Jaffa and slaves or army against army, we even gave demonstrations on said weapons, the zats was fun they thought a shield would work, well it would if they had the right one used, and I proved it too! We went for an entire three hours, then answered many idiotic questions, I was tempted to dump most of them back on earth!

"Alright, who here doesn't want any part of this? Our heritage or birthright? That many? Okay, where do you want us to drop you off at? We are not going to protect you chicken shits, so earth or another planet. You want to sit on your asses while everyone else works on the ship crews to run patrols and to fight to save your ass when you won't do the same? NO! it doesn't work like that! You either pick your dead asses up and pull your own weight or I will personally drop you off on the white house lawn and have a note stuck to you saying lab rats! And before you think about your next word, if the Goa'uld get wind of us they think we would make for the most powerful host body for them. If you do go back to earth they are going to learn of how unprotected it is and ripe for the picking! So, I ask again who here thinks its fair for you to sit on your dead ass and let everyone else kill themselves to protect your newly made younger ass that you could live for a thousand years or longer? If you stick your hand up your out of here! There are no more free rides you either learn about this new life and pitch in or you live alone, and we are not wasting our life to protect you, not when you refuse to learn new things to do. And most important pull your own weight, the new school schedule isn't just for your kids its for everyone so let's look at it together."

I get the impression they are going to fight this all the way, so I summon Ragnock and all security, but they are all invisible I let them know what will happen they all snicker, we go over the schedule and they all are getting loud and complaining fine!

"Okay, you don't want to work to protect your family fine if you can get past me and Harry you can leave we will take you to earth and fend for yourself, or you can live on our moon with the dragons, giants, spiders, and basilisk they might protect you? So this group of what three hundred against two oh yeah yup, you wouldn't live long enough to make it to your home if we are playing for life and death, so ground rules you use an unforgivable your life is forfeit, you can use anything except cutting or a massive explosions you use any of those you will be dead before you can take another step. Oh, you just reinforcements so six hundred still not enough, let me save you the trouble of scratching your ass to figure out why."

I wave my hand they all are bound and gagged I wave my hand they are stuck fifty feet in the air, and I leave them there.

"Next wave or group? Oh, you are really wanting to leave? If you will turn and investigate the stands? You will see many glaring at you lazy people, go ahead look I will wait. Didn't believe me? Well, I never lied to anyone here did you all not read the notice? Before you came to this world? None? Okay, so five thousand this time? Still not enough here I shall show you why!"

I turn into my dragon and roar and spread my wings so does Harry, they fall on their ass and several pisses their pants I growl when you consider we are three times bigger than the normal dragon yeah now they shit their pants. God, they stink so I decide to scare them more and talk while in dragon form.

"If you like this you should see it from my angle, I will not be pushed around and most of those in the stands can and do what I just did, you think just because you are a witch or wizard its enough to save you? Wrong, we can bring a group of Jaffa and let's see who survive to leave, you still couldn't beat them even using unforgivable curses. So, tell me why all of you think living in fear of muggles is better than taking control of your life, and seeing new worlds?"

"Its not our fight, why should we stick our necks out for anyone?"

I change back and look at the speaker, ah ministry worker moron. They all nod to his answer I float up and look him in the eyes and grin I snap my fingers they all crash to the floor, I just float and start to pace in the air.

"So, you wouldn't even give your wife and three children the chance to fight for their freedom? You would stick your head into a pile of shit to hide so they still find you anyway? So, what your saying is you don't value your freedom or life to stand up to protect it? Is that what you are all saying?"

"Well, yes? I mean we were always told fighting is wrong we shouldn't fight."

I put up Dumbledork and moldy warts journals up line them up and let them read several pages, the more they read the tension grew more and more until after the thirtieth page they now knew why they was. But, I let them continue to read until someone yelled on the 100th page, I look at them they started pacing and growling under their breath, I raised an eyebrow they sat back down. They read the first two journals I wait until they finish talking, I put up the memo of our future and any who choose this life over staying on earth will need to do. It got real quiet they looked pale as ghosts I sigh all of us then know these sheeple just follow along and never bother to think for themselves.

"I see most of you either are sheeple and just follow the one in front like Dumbledore trained you to be, or your morons that have never bothered to read the rules or what your new life will be among the stars. Alright all here have a choice you want to leave? Go back to earth make a group out here on the field we will drop you off in the middle of nowhere on earth what you do with your life is your own, but we will not support your asses here. If you stay here this training schedule will be followed daily, noncompliance is not a choice. If you think its fair to stick half of the population in ships to protect the planet while your fat ass is on said planet and you don't take your rotation in the protection of the planet. If you think its fair for you to try and pull that stunt you better leave now with the rest of the lazy asses, oh and you're on your own on earth. So, if the governments decide to use you to breed a new super soldier have fun being lab rats. Because in ten years or less this system will not be here, and neither will we."

I put up what I know will scare them to death I show them my past life of what the military will do to lab rats many tossed their cookies I just look on with a blank mask. Harry floats up and puts his arm around me I lean into him. I then show them what happens when they tire of worthless projects, there is going to be some cleaning done tonight. When they settled down I shock them again, what the new soldiers do after training, most passed out. I shock them awake and show them where the ones that passed their test lived, in a cell opened three times a day to eat and exercise and back to their cell.

"If you are wondering where this came from its from my earlier life, I was unfortunate to get stuck working at this lab. I lived thru this for 12 years till I couldn't take anymore, I retired and began my own family and working in the private sector inventing new tech or getting other peoples projects to work right. Those lab rats are very real people with abilities like ours, the government said let's make some into new super soldiers, and the rest breed them to train from birth. I came in half way thru when I had to train the kids how to fight, I wasn't always there I had my own missions to take out certain people quietly. Or special jobs loud and make them a big spectacle for all to see, so you see when I got all this back a year ago at 8 years old. I had a few moments of who am I and where the hell am I? then this came to me."

I show them the movies of Harry Potter all of them the big stuff, when it finished I then showed them stargate sg1 and Atlantis. Then the few episodes of destiny I got to watch. Then I showed them the multiverse theory of other galaxies the same but vary. I then answered many questions, there were many dumb questions, I finally said look I am sick of this line thought your either with us or take your chances else where its that simple people! They changed it to travelling realms if I thought there were a realm they might be safer in? I snorted and several chuckles at the idiot.

"Here is my answer to safety, you are only safe among people you love and trust, by that I mean if we dropped you off on some out of the way place. What would happen next would be your now on your own, who do you trust? You had over 5 million of others that you just gave the finger to as we left, now its just you and your little band of whiny crybabies I don't want to get involved. This is life, you either work to keep it safe or you just might become a lab rat in a year or someone comes and says you got some really cool powers we are wearing you as a suit and you can't stop me."

"It just occurred to many of you that the parasite in this galaxy can take your body and you get to watch as they do what ever they wish? Holly is right you aren't anyone your sheeple you need someone with a beard and a shepherd's staff, a bell collar? And I agree we are sick of asking this question Stone have everyone rounded up that wish to return to earth, don't bother looking for us either. Holly made sure to have us independent of earth before the move, so do you want to hide among the humans and hope you go unnoticed or do you get off your lazy ass and take responsibility for our safety? Key word is OUR! Not you! OUR safety. You have ten minutes to decide after that you will participate in all aspects of our society there will not be anymore sticking your head in the sand!"

We watch as several couldn't decide what to do after ten minutes there was 17,000 standing and I could see many kids didn't want to go so I decide.

"Now that the yellow stripes are running this is to your children who do not wish to go but stay, you do not have to follow them you can stay, and we will look after you."

Shocked the parents watch as every child ran back into the crowd when they tried to go after them they hit a force field and couldn't go any further I push them back, and shake my head no.

"No, you want to force the children to hide among the humans who would turn on you faster than Fudge when you don't have the bribe money to pay his fee for what you want. You want your children to come you talk, you threaten them you see the security? No well let me introduce them meet the Furling, you know them as the short people you ridiculed and were very unkind too? You know goblins? My god are you people that fucking stupid? Holly did you have a cure for stupid?"

"Yes, but they wont like it, it the cure but in reverse it will remove the gene that gives them magic, they will be just another muggle. We have enough for the group it will keep them safe from accidental magic they will get the shot as they walk out."

"What? You can't take our magic, which is just cruel!"

"They are well with in the right to do so, you see if they get the idea we exist they will come looking, and if the parasite gets wind of you and us they will stop at nothing to get you or us. You see if you had the required downloads you would know this, we have done this to others before, the treatment will remove all gene markers of you being Alteran. You will be fully human by the time you wake up on earth with a modified memory of just odd things like you can't remember most of your life and nothing about magic or the last year at all."

"You mean you have done this to your own people before? We never done this to anyone before!"

"Yes, yes you have I give you head of security and former head of DMLE, Amelia Bones."

"She is right, but we could never remove that much, so we would watch the exile then when they had children we scoop them up and modified their memory of not having any if the child showed signs of magic. We did this to well I lost count over the last twenty years, and they did a lot less then what your trying to do, which is considered treason of the highest degree. The fact you tried to force your children to turn their backs on your race is a crime! You would be visiting the dementors for such action, let me guess you people never took time to read the stupid laws for earth? Convoluted as they maybe you didn't know jack shit about our world then."

"I have been in the ministry for 50 years and what you morons are doing? Fudge would have you all hauled to Azkaban prison for the rest of your short life, what Holly and Harry have done to try and convince you to stay is more than any politician has ever done if not more."

"What? You mean we could be shot for deserting if you were not being nice?"

"It's a crime for the lack of education they have been getting by with over the last century if not longer. But that is the way they liked to keep you stupid and ignorant of all laws, until its too late for you when you break the law. But oh, wait I might be able to bend the rules for a price? Sound familiar? If you had been reading earlier Dumbledore had done it many times to many families, now just imagine ole fudge packer doing the same for how many years?"

"Yup, I see Holly just whacked you morons in the back of the head with that little bit of truth! Now let me smack you in the face with this! We will not tolerate bribing a judge or security officer! We are not getting paid! To help you break the law! In fact, me and Holly are not getting paid, period!"

"Why? It's the highest position you should be raking in the money!"

"Who do you think has been paying for this little adventure? Santa Claus? The Easter bunny maybe? Ooh I know the tooth fairy! You, putz if this was about money why the hell would I worry about your safety? You can join your friends on the floor if you like if that is the case! These other counselors aren't raking in the money either, when we start travelling we will need to use gold and other precious metal to insure we can buy anything in the next realm, IF we need something."

"Wait you aren't doing this or saying all these things to make money? You were actually serious about our safety?"

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby? How about ate lead paint chips as a kid? No? so you are just that stupid? What the hell have I been up here talking to myself? I might as well have been up here having sex! I bet you all would have been paying attention then! Moody? How many we got going to earth? We may just throw a few more in for safety reasons like round out the number for safety! You know cause I don't care about safety? Did anyone catch the sarcasm? If you didn't you're beyond my help!"

"Well sweet Holly we seem to have lost a few, were down to less than 5,000 and more are sitting as I am talking."

"Good I would rather not drop anyone off not knowing who or where they come from. But seriously people all the hardest part of this program is to train, not everyone has to crew a ship. There are working the farms working the med bays and learning other jobs and not just one job. All our ships in an emergency can be crewed by one person. Many of us here can fill every position on a ship, can you do the same in ten years? All I want is you all to break this bad habit of not paying attention, and just following the person in front of you. Do you know how dangerous that is? There were many movies where the government was cutting down on the population by setting up suicide booths, you follow the guy in front and when you look up you have enough time to gasp as you realize your dead in the next second."

"Are you serious? Why would they do that? That is murder, why kill off your people?"

"I was privy to a study they did on large cities, they watched, or they mixed with the crowds and they would go down the wrong way to see how many followed. They always had groups of ten or more they kidnaped for the three hours they asked silly questions as a stunt like if they answered they would get such and such prize after. They got this bright idea to go ahead and kill them off slowly for the period of ten years in small groups if you were an idiot you got a special drink or snack laced with something, so in three months to a year these people were dying of odd diseases or had an accident. In that year I had counted 350,000 cases of thinning the population, I was not part of it I just had to document and show what results worked best, that was when I retired."

"My god, when was the period for this? You know in your other life?"

"20 years from now."

They all gasped and the other sat down real fast, we went over the training schedule one last time then everyone had all downloads they could handle before they went home. Then our family and asked the million dollar question why I haven't told them about this, so I showed them my life what I could remember. They all had tears Harry and Luna wasn't letting me go anytime soon either, so we crashed for the night. I hate fucking morons ruined a wonderful day to!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After our annoying meeting Draco and Narcissa was in a cell for three months until I felt confident enough not to kill the twerp. But in the mean time we had all people training, we also had begun moving against the parasites we take out the minor ones under the system lords we control. We also take the outpost from earth and the original stargate, but we didn't beam out the outpost we melted the ice and lifted it out to access the millions of years weather and ice had on the exterior, plus it was bigger than the other outpost we had collected.

The Tardis finished today also, we took her for test run. The oversized engines for a small box made it super-fast, plus we could fit a city ship plus several alphas inside that is how much room we have. We stock 50 defiant class shuttles, plus with where we can step out of phase and travel thru time, we can go anywhere and do anything. We decide to go back to see the arrival of Avalon and the parasite run in fear, while we watch them I scan to find any temples that time and sand will take. We see several so loot them before losing them, we also follow up on myths of Atlantis and other lost civilization's.

We have quite the museum the top of the collection is the ark and the cup, lots of gold it amazes me Ra left so much gold! We travel back in time again and watch for ships we wouldn't find in the future, we save more survivors and recycle most of the ships, but we manage to salvage a couple we shrink them to take them back with us. We then scout several areas we missed because the parasites had it by the time we came along we managed to remove labs and other tech and other ships from the first time. When we clean up as much as we dare and not screw with the future too much, we head back to our time or a hundred years before and begin saving inventors and document who is behind holding humanity back.

After a several we begin causing accidents to the group thinning them out and cutting the one thing off they want money. If they make a deal we steal the money or make the deal go south, to the point where they can't support the lifestyle they want! Plus, try to keep innovations from making the market. After we nudge humanity a smidge, we travel forward to see what effects it has, and it hasn't changed drastically.

After we unload the latest survivors and ships to be upgraded, we decide to see who was in the time ship, so we travel back to the planet and fast travel thru time and watch for the ship as it comes into land we land just behind it and out steps Janus.

"Greetings Janus, I must say it has had us scratching our heads on how there are two of these, so is this another you built? Or another dimension traveler?"

"I think you are on the right track to answer that one, if I do you might try to stop me and where would I be?"

"Nope, we aren't stopping you, but we wanted to know since us finding two made us curious as to why you had two. How do you like my version of a time ship?"

"I am impressed, how did you make it bigger on the inside? How fast can this ship travel? It must even more limited than mine."

"Nope, she is the fastest ship around, this is just the control room, follow me to the rest of her. Now do you see the magnificent of her? We can fit almost two city ships in here if we really tried we could have."

"This is amazing! How did you fit everything through this little door? Please tell me you manage to save our race from extinction?"

"Yes, and it was a close call in several spots, what are you're plans? I half expected to meet you in the future as an ascended relative, wait a minute you look familiar! Harry who does he remind you of?"

"Not a clue sis, but if you add glasses and darken his hair...NO WAY! But how? Grandma would have known him, or about him, right?"

"Well, as much as I would like to keep you, and talk more we should let you go. I am sure you have plenty to meddle in and create in the future! Bye now see you soon we hope!"

We push him out the door and watch as he walks off to the stargate and gates back to earth, well that was a close call! And we still didn't get a straight answer! Typical Potter relative, oh right I are one. Harry snorted at my thought I grin at him, we head for home and begin construction on our newest addition to the fleet, a carrier or in this case a mothership or two we set up three more mining drone platforms on three other worlds for this project, we also go back in time before the blackhole takes that one system we strip it clean as much as possible. With super-sized silos filled to overflowing we travel back to our time and deliver the material for the ships.

We take final measurements and go thru the plans with the stockpile from five or six if you count the one from the blackhole, plus we raid the mines from the parasites and the trinium from another sector away from the main traffic area. Earth would like this planet when we finish with it, the naquadah and naquadria we stockpile for you never know when or if we will run across it again. And with our massive motherships we will keep a ZPM stockpile of up to 15,000 per mothership.

"Well with all six shipyards going sis you will get our massive mothership in three months, I still think we should name her Bertha."

We all crack up at his joke I pull him to me and give him a noogie, he pulls away grinning I play with his hair and grin then stick my tongue out the we all chuckle.

We had a great couple of weeks just mucking about in the Tardis I keep her in with my personal shuttle Sera, just so no one can find her. After a few days we have a meeting with Teal'c and Master Bra'tac secretly, we hand over another supply of tretonin for 5,000 Jaffa I mention the female Jaffa if we or they should make the approach they suggest I do it with my being a girl and all, go girl power! Harry tries to keep from cracking up but lost it when the other twins busted up. I explain our inner joke Teal'c grins and said I was indeed funny, I bow and thank him for the compliment then him and Bra'tac join us in the amusement. After a few hours of sparring with us and Stone Hammer they say they must leave I remind him that the Tauri will be making an appearance soon and we might have issues with them stealing.

"What can you tell us sweet Holly? For you have the same views on theft as we do, who do we need to watch out for?"

"Well, we may have weakened their number, but they are still trying to control humanity by keeping them held back tech wise, we sort of messed up several of their plans and cut off the money they covet. They call themselves the Trust but have other groups to do their dirty work like the NID or National Intelligence Department, here is the known list of people so if they are ever friendly they might have other motives."

"What of the other group out here? The Lucian Alliance? Do we need to keep an eye on them as well sweet Holly?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we can't openly watch them like the free Jaffa Nation will be able to soon, if we can manage to stop a few more things three of your worlds will not be destroyed, earth would be great as an ally if they can get their heads out of their ass. But that is many problems with many races, greed, just like we told you not to deal with a few other races like the Aschen they sterilize an entire planet they only save a select few to work the farms."

"Have you been in contact with the Tollan sweet Holly?"

"Yes, I gave them fair warning about giving their neighbor tech or more specific a fission generator, when they asked why I told them the truth of what would happen. And naturally they didn't believe me, so we have ships on standby to rescue as many as possible."

"That is good most would throw their hands up and walk away, and never stick around to catch them when they fall. I think it time for Teal'c and I to go to Chulak before we are missed, have you been in touch with Tokra?"

"Good journey our friends, if all goes to plan you might see uncle Jack in five years and we can pull a prank on them, we will be waiting in the conference room."

We waited and saw them off we boarded our ship we stepped up our plans again with them today, we flew to enlist the female Jaffa. Girl power go, they all chuckle at my thoughts I grin and imagine us three girls naked and pleasuring each other, then stop the guys fall over with the straining bulge in their pants. Then a sudden burst of erotic images I make them cum hard they end up on the floor panting as we land us girls giggle as we step out.

"Greetings, free Jaffa warriors I come to offer aid and food for the young and a freedom from the parasite you are dependent on, with this you will no longer need it after a year and the little warriors can skip the pain of living with it."

"Who are you and where did you come from? No one is to know of our camp, we may need to move again! Where is this food you offer?"

I conjure a long table and beam the table full of our food prepared by Dobby and friends, they sit, and we join them they are amazed food doesn't run out. When they have their fill, we meet in a tent I sense a spy coming into range, I snap my finger and he drops on the floor. I disarm him and block his communication, I grin its one of the assholes trying to get them for his minor lord, or new target! Harry said they are on it be back shortly, I inform the leader of his intentions, ugh he didn't last long.

"I realize you do not trust men, but what if you find some worthy of your camp? I only ask as they could go about and scout out a new area where if women were to do so would raise an alarm."

"I see you are smarter than most men as we are, we have a few but we can not have them, with us always, we have 30 right now that are off world gathering intel and supplies they should be here tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"I feel you shouldn't let your men out to far for the next few years, you need a better defense I may know of a planet that is unoccupied, that would be perfect as a home base it is also out of any system lords' domain. If you are interested the stargate is set up to limit who comes to your home, it is rich with minerals and wild game and fish. But it is on a list of gates the Tauri will find in a few years, there are those among them you can trust, but like any other race there are those with greed. But you will have six, seven years before they would try to visit, and if by some chance a system lord makes his way out that far we have it set up with a shield for your area. They would never know you are even there."

"I like this idea Holly how soon can we move? We can have our men here in as little as three hours!"

"Then let us pack up what you need and prepare to leave this spy is not a good sign."

"May I ask why isn't it a good sign? We agree it isn't good either, but it bothers you more, what is it you know that this is worse than usual?"

"I wish to speak to you three leaders alone if Ishta can join us she would know of what I am about to tell you. Okay this doesn't go passed you four, we have taken control of Moloc, the spy we caught is his underlings servant looking for anything to prove his worth to Moloc to advance in his groveling."

"Yeah, that would ruin it for us and you, do you have a plan?"

"My sister always has a plan don't you sis? Hello, I am Harry, Holly is my twin sister, sorry for sneaking up on you but we got to go we have an army heading from the gate a counted 300 Jaffa, good thing is Moloc is glaring at his moron that insisted he come."

"I like this better, ladies we will board our ship they will never know we all are watching come we have twenty minutes."

I drop the cloak on the Tardis they look skeptical, but they file in and are amazed they haven't hit the back yet until we all walk in and close the doors. I put up the cloak and shields and hover over the area, so we can watch, the control room walls look like a panoramic view of the area that we can spin to see any angle.

"This ship is way beyond anything in this galaxy, who are you?"

"Right now, we are trying to cut the head off the snake who call themselves gods. And we are trying not to draw attention to ourselves, we help where we can if we are in the right place at the right time. And before you ask I have friends with some of the leaders of the free Jaffa Nation, and I suggested you join as backup and to serve on the counsel until you have a good government."

"You hardly know us, why you thought we are good allies?"

"Ladies please let's table this discussion till later, what shall we do to the trouble maker sis? Ooh I know that look, you got something devious planned!"

"No sorry brother dear, not devious just smart I think we need to add backup for our dummy gods, Niam are there any volunteers to help Moloc?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing, so this is Fred, yes I know the irony they look similar, anyway we do our switch. Fred and Moloc work out there is someone in their rank that is fighting their rule. For instance, there are two who are die hard worshippers if you take them out then our two won't be questioned when we try to improve the life of the slaves and workers and Jaffa!"

I gave the go ahead we step out of time and do the switch we beam the snake to the sun we get back on the Tardis, we wait for them to go over everything and step in.

It's a short execution two down now they send mental thanks he was getting tired of the morons and suggest we check with the others also, we agree to do just that. We finish picking up supplies then we just go pick up their men, we return and tell them this is a secondary gate and the only direct way to the planet in question. We show them the little security protocol they will only have three to gate to this new world don't hand them out lightly.

Once there they now have homes and training areas and gardens and plenty of wild hunting game to feed them plus fish the main city is underground and plenty of fresh water to keep the city clean. We suggest only those they are sure of then branch out I show them ship dry docks, and the ship building slaves we just rescued from several planets, and the experienced are teaching the younger how to build and we are showing them how to redesign for the Goa'uld ships are ugly. That gets a laugh out of the tense meeting, with the Hak'tyl and ex slaves they lighten up.

"How many do we have here Holly? And why do many call you sweet Holly?"

"Well, the many we recovered and stole all their tools and ore to use here? Your looking at right at 25,000 thousand workers miners and farmers you need to keep your wits sharp sure they can't get a signal here or out, but you need to keep vigilant and be sure to stay on top of your training. As for the answer to the other we are 9 almost ten now when we started and to now I can be overly sweet to the point Harry said he needs to visit his wife mother and father for a checkup they work on teeth."

"So, they aren't doing it to keep you from getting angry?"

"Oh, yes that too if my temper goes run, till I calm down Harry said he is the only one to calm me, until Luna came along she just lays her hand on my cheek I calm. She is a beautiful soul and kind like me until you also piss her off, Harry said if all three of his girls are pissed three systems away you still wouldn't be safe."

"Are you that powerful? No? Okay talk about scary thought, three girls to end three star systems in all directions that would be bad."

"Well, not really when you think of the true power we wield over our loving men or women, but the same can be said in reverse also. Makes you think, when you find the one they complete you and you them, love found of that deep and devoted is rare but is still there you just got to look in the right direction at the right time."

"To be so wise at ten, you must have been thru some battles and ordeals in your young life, or is this a second life your drawing from?"

"Second life, I remember most of it important but not the guilt of the ones I killed, or the way I saw suffering children and my own people were the cause of it, I quit I couldn't stand and watch or be part of it after a few years I left and built my own family. We had three children on our third her doctor said she might not survive."

"So, were you man in your other life? And what world were you from?"

"It's, tricky I died in twenty years from now, how I do not know I was a man and this world was earth from another realm. When I died? I was given a choice to continue and be at peace or return to another realm and help more people than I could ever dream of."

"So, that's why you came to me as my sister we both have that same issue, "the people saving thing."

"So why the change in gender? Do you remember what it felt to be a man, a father, and husband? And if you do which do you prefer?"

"Well, yes I remember it all as being a man, but I was not only attracted to women I had my share of men lovers and my wife liked her time with the girls, we never cheated when we engaged in sex with someone we were there together."

"Really? You shared openly? That is so rare when we find a couple to share we hold them dear, so do you have children? I mean you look well beyond the beginning of child birth."

"Oh yes 15 right now, 10 dragonlings and 5 phoenix hatchlings chicks, see we can turn into a dragon or a fire bird, so if the smelter needs a good heating up I can stoke the fire beyond mere wood or coal."

"That is…interesting what do you eat? And how much can you eat?"

"Well our dragon side craves raw or rare meet, I like to fly over the water and scoop up a giant fish and land and munch on it, but my kids like the read meat better. So, we go hunting once a week there are huge wild game on our planet, kind of like here."

"So about once a week you need to feed your dragon, and I have seen you put food away like there is no tomorrow. Are there benefits to becoming a dragon and phoenix?"

"Yes, better everything sight, smell, hearing, strength, and stamina. Plus, we can access some of the dragon powers while in human form."

"Could I get the power of the dragon? Could we see what your form looks like?"

I move away and transform and fly off and circle around the area I hunt and eat it then I hunt another and bring it back for dinner. The others are butchering the beast we talk to the elders about it they say it may be to dangerous for them, so they pass on the dragon, I offer the drug to them to be free of the parasite for good. They take longer to follow thru with this talk, so we spend the night, then three days later we leave them enough drug to set them free then double that amount.

We get the last eye of the gods and recycle the crashed ship and shipyard we scour the area for hidden tech and labs of Anubis, we find two further away from the planet. We find the weapon and last eye I beam it over, and we begin looking at all files on the computer, and some other plans we investigate, we find his secret bases and send the go ahead and destroy the labs after collecting data. When, we finish we keep what looks useful, and destroy the rest and we hop back the Tardis and head home after we destroy all his work and tech and plans. Well not all, I keep some, it was looking interesting, not the dark army stuff he is planning to do that is just wrong on so many levels. When we get home, we get the reports of the three labs and all experiments are gone, we spend the rest of the week on the beach naked and having fun with lots of sex! Yeah much better end of the week.

We have all been checking on the new ship it has been three months, so she should be ready by now we arrive, and she is we do the extension charms for the belly bays for the alphas when done they are plenty big for them. We then go up top to the city ship docking bay we all expand the huge area, it takes three hours to complete this big of expansion project, once done we go inside and adjust many rooms for the dragon rooms there are 50 for now! Then we make our suite bigger instead of three bedroom it is now 40 bedroom suite, a mansion in a small suite.

We get the food courts ready for them to move into, right now we need more green space for oxygen and carbon dioxide to filter, I do a couple huge parks and playground. We all make them different to each park, mine is a beach paradise and the others are woodsier and lakes like Wisconsin or Michigan.

Then we hit the other docking bay for special ships and projects we make this big enough to park half of our aurora class battleship in here and the other in the other mothership. Plus, a special workshop for us to build and tinker on stuff and for Normandy if I can ever get my hands on her the second one. The first is not an issue, we will see if I can get my favorite sexy alien to notice me. I doubt it he had eyes for Sheppard or Tali, it would be so cool to have the biggest sweetest and most protective man fall in love with me. Hah dream on Holly, we still got to deal with Draco yet and we hit middle earth soon, five or eight years?

We hit the food courts and load them up with meat and veggies and drinks then charm them into submission. Then we find the freezer and stock it with meat of every kind and ice cream and other frozen foods and we fill our suite full of food and drinks and booze then the charms. We go do the field and grass areas for the farm critters there are tons of trees also for better air. We do a walk thru and look for things to add or expand we come to the training rooms we walk around and expand some of the rooms. Then the shooting range we make it bigger and longer it went from three lanes to ten then weapons lockers and work benches.

We then check out the silos for the raw material we make them massive on the inside we then go check out the storage area for the power module, and I am glad I did its full of 15,000 right now. Then we look for the power nodes we find them for 60 modules 6 in 10 places in the ship, good spread out. We order the mining drones to fill the silos and stockpile the naquadria and naquadah plus we got a huge shipment of liquid naquadah, ok we stole it or bought it cheap. But its for future injections and power supply, we go to the bridge and begin going thru systems. We extend the plasm canons and other pulse canons we run checks on the back up systems and all the new ones they are going to know about till they look thru them. One being is we can take the shields and step out of phase a fleet or a small planet, then we can now travel realms and time if we so wish.

We test fire all the canons and beam we check the performance of each weapon the we test the ion canon and fission reactor we got from the Tollan the ion canon is good but not as good the fission generator it puts out far more power than the cold fusion generator we use a lot of, and recharges the weapons faster so we decide to switch to fission generator for our backups we get busy doing the changeover. After ten hours we got all cold fusion generators swapped out for the higher output faster recharge fission generator we pack the cold fusion generators away for now. Now we do the major fire and recharge test on all guns firing at the same time with cloak and shield on we fly around and fire at certain targets we uncover a huge naquadah asteroid we beam it on and process it. All test run smoothly and perform perfectly then we try out the plasma canon firing at full power as a beam like the satellites we picked up. It cuts through the hardest rock and metal asteroid in seconds and the fission generator is now to replace on all weapons for all ships.

We set the shipyard to build new alphas for the carrier, so we build another 20 alphas for the motherships and 500 defiant shuttles for each mothership. Cassiopeia, she looks wonderful we go thru each level and find other cool areas to do stuff to. After several hours we head back to the bridge and notice the silos are full and half of the alphas! I check to see if they put fission generators in place on the turrets and they did, I also check to see if all modulations were up to date.

"So, are you guys ready for the real training to begin? You know Stone is going to be tougher on you than I was?"

"Yup, let the carnage begin sis, so this includes sword bow and arrow and guns?"

"Oh yes, that is my favorite part, plus the hand to hand they teach is more involved."

We wrap up our tour and fly to our home world but swing by earth we hover over the north pole for a couple hours. The SGC still isn't hiring Daniel yet I check on Mary Ann and her cancer is getting worse I tell Harry what I am fixing to do he said be careful I grin and say aren't I always? He chuckles and says nope.

Teleport down and walk to her door and knock and wait I see George and Mary Ann pull in the drive, yup cancer news was bad. I wait as they make their way to the front door I say nothing, as they walk past me and open the door and start in.

"I don't know who you are, but we aren't buying, so if you please leave we would be grateful, wasn't you an older teenager just now? Why are you now an 8 or 9 year old standing on my porch? When we came up you looked 18, what is going on here?"

"If you would allow me in I can explain and help with Mary's cancer, but if you would lose her in less than three years? And didn't ask the little green eyed girl in will you wonder what if for the rest of your days?"

"Days? Just how long do I have also young lady? And what is your name? your awfully pretty to be out here alone and it's getting dark."

"George let her in already, it does no good interrogating her on the front porch!"

"Yes dear, come on in little darling my you have got the most beautiful eyes."

"Thank you! Mom gave us her eyes my twin brother Harry and I, my name is Holly Potter so how long ago did you get the diagnosis? Was it today? If so you didn't start chemo, already did you?"

"Nope, they said next week if I go thru with it, so how do you know about my illness sweetie? I have never seen such a beautiful girl with amazing green eyes, my that is quite the outfit you got what is that to signify?"

"This shows I am High counselor Holly, of the Alteran people I have come to offer you a deal, I will cure your cancer but you can't tell by whom and if you haven't told anyone yet just say you were under the weather, I can also prevent your heart attack in ten years George if you want?"

"Holly, which is sweet, but they haven't got cures for that yet, and how could you a sweet 9 year old cure this terrible sickness?"

I age myself to 18 and make sure I make my clothes adjust with me, I grin, and George is looking for his gun, I put my hand on his and smile.

"I was born in England so no freaking out George, we just turn ten in a week, Harry you can join us if you want. This is my twin brother Harry Potter, he is also a High Counselor since we are twins and I wouldn't take over unless Harry had the same pull I have. You cannot repeat this George to anyone, the NID especially for they are the reason why humanity is held back! Here is all their corrupt dealing from the last 100 years, keep it but don't let anyone see it. As you will see in 1978 a young doctor invented a cure for cancer, and you see what they were going to do to him. Then there have been multiple inventors with ways to boost humanity into another 150 years or further with the upcoming stargate your trying to get to work, what? Our race built the stargate network millions of years ago, yes, we are sort of aliens and human. We have powers and intelligence beyond your dreams, would you like to go see our ship? It won't take long I promise!"

So, we beam up to Cassiopeia to the bridge, they look around for a little bit I just let them. They come back with excited glee written all over their faces.

"This is real, and you can beam people off the planet. How long have you been watching us?"

"Well we were born in 1980, and our parents were killed when we were a little over one year old by some nutcase spouting blood purity. Well to top it all off there was a fake prophecy about Harry being able to kill him, well he decided to try and kill us first on Halloween 1981. But it backfired on him, but our race came back here 10,000 years ago, running from an enemy in Pegasus galaxy. Don't worry we took care of them six months ago, no what we have to look out for here are these."

We show them Jaffa armies and ships fighting over stupid shit, then we show the snakes, I explain who the separate groups are and what our goal is to free the Jaffa and human slaves. Then we went over the ones we have control of and ones we are moving in on next.

"So why are you showing me? It looks like you have a good start going, but there is more isn't there? And we are involved?"

"Well, yes and no, sg1 will be the best team to send on critical missions, there will be elements trying to work you out of office. Just so they can gain control of the stargate, Woolsey is the first contender and he almost cost us earth in the process. This is future events we might be able to change, actually I have changed many."

"So, what can I do to help? These people are a detriment to us all, I see you did make their life difficult for them early on excellent job sweetie. So, what can I do to help?"

"Are there any you trust above all others? Like uncle Jack? I don't know if Sam is trustworthy or not, her name is on this list of people working to hold everyone back."

"I still can't believe this why hold us back? It doesn't make any sense, what is your take on this honey?"

"Are you kidding? These people are shooting our whole race in the foot, like Holly said if they had allowed us to progress we could understand and build our own!"

"I don't get it, why would you stall out our growth? Just for greed? Stupid greedy ass people, how many can I get you? And what do you need from us?"

"Well first, lets go to med bay and take care of that nasty illness and your heart."

We walk back the entire time they are commenting on how beautiful the ship is then I tell them the dimensions George stopped and said your kidding how many decks? I said around 80 but some are extra tall so air flows better and we just finished building it today.

"This ship is brand new? How long did it take to build it?"

"Three months, okay Mary Ann layback and let's get a good look at what is going on, well it isn't really bad. They just make it worse by pumping lethal chemicals into you, I am going to give you two shots ok nothing to worry about and done. Hop up please George and let's look and see how bad them cheeseburgers are for you, hmm not as bad as I had feared! Three shots for you general can't have one of the many honest people getting sick."

"Uh sweetie why are we getting younger? Not that I am complaining about it but how will we explain this tomorrow?"

"I bet the general could call a few days off if nothing is going on, and say you took a spa day and had a little work done, you will be the envy of everyone! Plus, if you like I can take you to see our world we moved to from earth. Plus, general I think we would do good to speak to our advisors about what would be the best course of action be. If you are willing that is? I am not pushing anyone to do anything."

"You remind me of our daughter she is supposed to drop off the girls tomorrow, sure I actually have three days off anyway, can we bring our granddaughters?"

"I don't want to scare you, but your daughter gets killed in an auto accident this weekend after dropping the girls off, maybe bring her along?"

"I like the way you think! Could we get them now?" I grin and nodded

We beam down inside her house and the girls squealed when they seen gramps and a stranger, but they clung to me like Luna does, I giggle at them and pick them up they giggled as I tickled them.

"Hello, I am Holly how are you two sweet little angels doing tonight?"

"Hello Holly! I love your eyes, they are so pretty I am Kayla and this is Tessa."

"Your just too cute, how old are you too? Let me guess Kayla is 9 and Tessa is 7?"

"YES! how did you know? You are so cool are you a magician? Can you do magic?"

"Yup, aren't you? I bet you can get anything from grandpa like magic or is it grandma?"

"Both, they do not need any tips thank you. You kids want to see some place new? What if we drag mommy along also?"

"YES! Can Holly come? Who is he?"

"That is my twin brother Harry, can you see his eyes? They are just like mine."

"Cool, ours are boring blue, why can't we have eyes like yours?"

I giggle and tickled them and set them down they ran and got their bags. Their daughter isn't buying the spa and had work done excuse it will work for a little while. When they all have everything and are standing by the door.

"So, girls you ready to experience something cool? But you must keep quiet or nobody will believe you, okay? Now look around tell me what you see?"

"What? We are in our… house whoa this is so cool, where are we?"

"Look over there what can you tell me? General how is Charlie?"

"Oh, you mean jacks boy he is fine why? Is there something you need to check on? May I come with you? I feel I need to see for myself now also."

Three of us beam down to the cabin and I see we are just in time I bust thru the door and run into the bedroom and pull the gun away from him and hug Charlie.

"Please don't ever do that again my little trouble making cousin! That would have been terrible and very painful to our family to lose you too soon! How old are you little man? 6 nope I am going with 7 ½?"

"How did you know what was about to happen? Are you an angel? You look like one, and you even smell better than a normal girl. And how did you guess my age?"

"Well I see you didn't get that inquisitive mind from uncle Jack, must be from your mom huh? All he does is drink beer and watch the Simpsons, right?"

"Yes! How did you know that? Are you magical? Can you do magic stuff?"

"I have no idea what magic stuff is, so you have to be more specific!"

I roll us over on the bed and I tickle him uncle Jack comes in and gets the gun and watches us for a few minutes when I let up Charlie I grin and act like I am going to get him he squeals and runs to his mom. I turn and hug uncle Jack he returns the hug and sobs I squeeze him tighter for a few minutes, when I let him go I wipe my eyes too. We give a water chuckle we walk into the living room to see Harry playing with Charlie.

"So, uncle Jack where is your butthead of a dad at we have a bone to pick with him!"

"Um, why? Your what 18 how could I be your uncle? Oh my god you shrank, how old are you and what are you?" I smack his chest and glare and raise an eyebrow

"Your dad after you were born skipped town with you, so grandma went and married an Evans from across the way, in England. I want some clarification on why? Plus, you have a half-sister she as tall as you with red hair, I have no idea what grandma looks like some asshole destroyed all our family photos after mom and dad was killed when we were one. And before you ask, me and Harry turn ten in two weeks."

"What do you mean they were killed? I had a sister and didn't know about her? Dad just live up the road about five miles I can go get him if you want me to, but first how did you change your age like that missy? And just how old can you make yourself look?" I focus on his dad and snap my fingers and summon the old geezer.

"Hello, we have a bone to pick with you buster, plus we have no idea what your name is, all I know is uncle Jack mom still doesn't know who you could be. So, care to enlighten us as to why you did the splits after uncle jack was born? And why grandma married an Evans after you left, then she had adopted our stupid horse faced aunt and then our mother came along a few years later Lily Potter Nee Evans we are trying to figure out what the hell Dumbledork and moldy wart had on you to cause you to leave grandma? Plus, why the hell weren't you there to save us from that hag of a step aunt when our parents were murdered by said dark lord!"

"What? But that means you're the Potter twins? Oh, I am sorry I had not kept up with magical Briton since I fled here to get away from that bullshit. When Jack was born he was a squib, and nobody wanted him, so I took him and ran and if I had known what happened I would have been there to save you kids the misery of that wretch and the blob she married. I heard about Lily I popped in a time or two to see how she was, she was a beautiful little spitfire. Then I watched her marry that Potter and she looked happy, that was the last time I had popped in, I am sorry."

"Dad what the hell is going on? You mean these two age changing kids are my niece and nephew? Why didn't you say something sooner? If we could have helped and I never got to meet my sister!"

"Uncle Jack? If you would like to meet her and dad you can we went back in time and um saved them, we also finished off moldy wart or Tom Riddle 22 months ago. He had 7 horcruxes we had to destroy, one attached to Harry when the killing curse rebounded it destroyed Toms body and a piece of his soul latched on to Harry. And Dumbledork wasn't doing anything about it that's for damned sure!"

"WHAT? That old fool is still playing his games with everyone's lives?"

I get up and walk over and sit in his lap and give him a shot and I grin as I watch him regress to 18 again then I do the same to uncle Jack. He stood and looked in the mirror and watched his grey hair turn dark and his face smooth out and his once young virile body filled back out and lost all that flab. I pulled out a wand Luna told me it would be perfect for uncle Jack. I laid it in his hand and it accepted him. I grin as it lit up and looked to his dad and raised an eyebrow, he looked stunned.

"Ok, what was that? And why do I feel warmth flowing into me? Dad what is going on? You are always the one talking about shit like this!"

"Uncle Jack? You're a wizard its in our blood, but the ones they call squibs can't access their magic, like you were. I just cured you and made you 18 again, its all part of the legacy of our ancestors, we are from the stars. Where is our aunt so we can get this show on the road, or space to be more precise you should see our new ship we built, its over ten miles long, I bet you would like it George does."

"George? Ah sir I didn't see you there, I was more concerned about some girl comes running thru my house and pulls a gun out of my son's hands, sir."

He waved him off that was when Uncle Jack got a better look at him, then he turned to look at me I grin, he chuckled, then his wife came in with pizza and stopped in her tracks and looked back outside to see where our car was. I walk over and hug her still in my 9 year old self she hugged me back and smelled my hair.

"Hello aunt Sara, how nice to meet you finally, would you like to see some fun new things for a couple of days, and meet your sister in law? Oh, and guess who our grandma is? Morgan Le Fay, plus we are related to Merlin I still think we should kick his ass once a week Harry."

"I am in complete agreement there sis, hello aunt Sara I am Harry and that is Holly were twins, our mother is half sister to uncle Jack her name is Lily Potter Nee Evans."

"Oh well nice to meet you two sweeties, Jack when did you find out you have a half-sister? And where are we going? And why do you have a fancy stick?"

"Well, she came barreling in thru the door to run to our room and…. Pull the pistol out of Charlies hands before he pulled the trigger. And I am part of a race of aliens from the stars and that makes this a wand for I am a wizard." He shrugged

"I see dear, well shall we eat now or take it with us?"

"Take it with us I guess, they just built a ten mile long spaceship. These kids have some good imaginations, that's for sure. Shall we go pack an overnight bag?"

They went and packed a bag for them and gramps? Is that right? Nope I don't think he is related to us only the fact he was married to grandma at one point.

Within ten minutes we beam up and uncle Jack was like this is real? Then he looked at the projection wall and jumped he thought there was no glass there. We chuckle at him and I give aunt Sara a shot when she wasn't looking, I flew us back to pick up our last ships to dock uncle Jack was right there watching them move under the ship, so I changed our view on the screen, he was like cool. Once the they docked I set the shipyards to build the second set of ships, uncle Jack was watching it with amazement. Once the command was confirmed! we flew home we went slow so they could see the stars, it took a half hour to get there they all gasped at our little paradise, I put us in orbit of the north pole and looked at the planet below I dropped the cloak and beam mom and dad up.

"Mom and dad this is uncle Jack and aunt Sara O'Neill, this our mom Lady Lily Potter Nee Evans and dad Lord James Potter. Oh, here Uncle Jack this is the O'Neill estate that was close to our other two estates, you can pick on your dad about leaving a vault full of gold and family magic behind."

"What? You mean that thief didn't wipe it all out? Amazing, I wonder why that is? Son you keep it I will just live off you!"

"Holly sweetie is the mothership passing inspections? And are the 20 alphas docked and ready to go on our trip?"

"Yes, mom we just got to get the word out to start loading, but we need a meeting I don't think we will let it play out like we were going to. So, we need our advisors to help us come up with a different idea. But for now, we will do a flyby, so they can see the city ships floating on the water, and I figure we could take the Tardis."

"Did you say Tardis? No way that is so cool, we are big Dr. who fans also!"

I summon her, and she shows off and does the whole noise and fade in bit, I giggle and open the door wide and they almost run in, we chuckle at them. We fly around each city as they get to see the many varieties, we flew over the unicorns and centaur herds. The girls loved them and wanted to visit, I said soon. Then we flew up to the moon and they saw dragons in the wild and giants and spiders, then we flew by Hogwarts uncle Jacks dad was amazed at how much I changed her. We land inside the family room I open the doors and my kids crawl up me as I walk out I giggle and sit on the floor and play with them the other kids come over and ask whose are they?

"Well I laid them and Charlie over there hatched them in about 4 years they will change to their human form and be about 15 or so. See we can turn into a dragon when we wish to, and in doing so we need to mate every so many years, and this time I laid 10 eggs. But I can also turn into a phoenix, and my mate is sparky here we have 5 hatchlings they are flying now see here they come, and they like to sing." Sure enough they landed on me or the floor and sang I turned and joined them.

"How did you get so lucky? She beautiful and super intelligent and she captures everyone's attention when she walks into a room, did she get from your mom?"

"Uh, nope its just part of who she is, if you piss her off, all bets are off and the gloves come off too, the one thing to set her off is abusing kids. And fucking stupid ass morons, and the wizarding world is full of them. And we will hear their mouth when they look at her new ship she designed, most don't want to do anything. So, we had a big blow up a few weeks ago when we finally got everyone off world. There were 30,000 that wanted to go back to earth all because to come here you pull your own weight, you pitch in and help with something and that means train your mind, body, and magic. And they thought they could just sit on their asses and let us do all the work and defend their fat asses, that was when Holly showed them her earlier life, from 20 years in the future. Then she told them when they leave they get a shot to remove all traces of our DNA, oh that was worse than the thought of being lab rats, stupid morons."

I move them all to the couches and I begin my long and sorted tale and then cover what could have happened if I wasn't thrown in the mix. I even showed them clips from the shows and then Harry Potter movies it took five hours to get thru it all.

"Ok, so what is the plan? If we end Ra we have several other snake heads to deal with, what else sweetie?"

"Well, there is a list of bad places not to go, and races to shoot on sight, the Aschen most definitely we removed their stargates and damaged the ships they possess. The Lucien Alliance is another to shoot on sight, they are thieves and will try to take over once the Goa'uld are gone. But there are many races to trade with, but there are also many planets rich in material that have no claim to them. But the biggest problem will be earth, the Trust or NID will have people steal from other races and that is where earth will lose points fast. And there is a no stealing policy in place, sure right of conquest its yours, but to steal from someone that you claim to be friends with is low and they don't care they will do anything to take control of the gate and in turn will put earth in the crosshairs of several races."

"So, what could happen? You know if they get pissed at earth for stealing?"

"I have already talked to the counsel its not just us Asgard, Nox, Furling, Tollan, and Tokra and us, they have already said if they do it once they get a warning if they do it again the offended party will demand payment. And that could be they take over earth, not kill and enslave take over, take over and oversee them. Like a company take over, but most races have very little tolerance for theft."

"So, what your saying is if these corrupt people do get control of the gate it could go downhill real fast? Can we join you? After looking at what they are doing to hold us back, and no one is doing anything about it! I don't want to be part of it."

"We have no problem with you joining our family, Holly is a real good judge of character and if she felt the need to step in earlier then she has her reasons."

"If you join us, you agree to work as hard as we do training body, mind, and magic. This also includes weapons, swords, bow, and guns then most important magic, then you can get your dragon and phoenix. The strength and stamina alone are worth it, but it also comes with heightened senses plus dragon magic. The reason I work us so hard is if we come across a tough fight one day I want to know we can fight and defend to the best of our ability. I lost many friends and kids in my other life, I never want to see loss like that again, general? How up to date are guns now?"

I pull out my guns and lay them on the table he and uncle Jack go over them.

"Well sweetie, what you have here is what we have, I do see you have a minigun how do you keep that fed?"

"Magic, really magic, there are charms and runes that we can use to never run out of ammo, never need to clean it never need to oil it and will never overheat. I like my antitank gun, the most the sniper is great also, but I like a big gun."

"Yup, she is my niece I like big guns to! So, will we get these nifty little weapon holders too?"

"Yes, uncle Jack, family only get this collection, so if some Furling walks up and calls you brother or family is because they are family to me and by extension to you. So, if you all want to do this we can all step out of time, and train in my training program for six months and we wont even miss a day. This is also how we are all a step above everyone on ascending and that is important, because if we get in a tough fight and you are mortally wounded ascend not only will that heal your body but you can use full ascended powers to knock our enemy off balance long enough to get the upper hand right grandma?"

"Yup, she worked all this out before she met any of us, brilliant my sweet Holly. So, we are training? You all do realize once you get the downloads and finish this training all your little ones can age themselves to 18 like our angels do?"

"Yes, they can, and here is another family magic, I can cast a fertility spell and you can have up to six babies and any combination all boys all girls' half and half or 5 boys and 1 girl. Plus, when you're a dragon when you go into heat you mate and can lay up to 10 eggs. I will warn you though, you might find a mate with someone other than who you're married to. Plus, we like to share, and we run around naked all the time and we like to have sex parties on the beach. And just as much just spending time as a quiet family weekend fishing on our two boats tied to the dock, or just relaxing in the water or sunning on the beach. We aren't shy here, and you are more than welcome to work your way up to being free, we don't judge."

We all stripped! and I aged myself to 18 and we got down to it. I handed out their ring and necklace and explained how it works and we all stepped out of time. We trained for a year they wanted to be the best they could be. We spent time with their dragon forms also the kids had a ball, then they all wanted phoenix also they loved the freedom flight gave them. Then uncle Jack was surprised by our hand to hand skill he was getting his but kicked he asked who trained us? They all pointed at me I put my finger to my chin and acted all innocent and shy everyone cracked up, uncle Jack walked over put his arm over my shoulder chuckling, said you're not fooling me sweetie you are a damned great teacher and I have an idea we should all be in on when we take a break okay?

I nodded and grinned he walked away chuckling the girls started sparring now, after we decided we were good for now we all went and jumped into the water to cool off I reminded everyone we begin our beat up the dummies training today.

"I have this idea sweetie; how would you and Harry like to be assistants on our team? I do realize that you have a protection detail, so we will need to work with it, could we blow thru our fight training like we just did?"

"Yes, sweet Holly we are ready when you are, fair warning once you break thru your physical limit? You could rip a man to pieces, are you all ready to begin?"

Yes, and we did continuously for the next three years in a day, we all broke thru our limit, Stone said we are the best and hardest students he has ever had. I got to talking about the other lazy asses and suggest them make sure our security forces can break their limit. Then I said fuck it tell everyone that need to be prepared to fight to defend, if we was invaded and magic didn't bother them, they would kill all before they get the one thought in their tiny mind, guns we need to use guns. And by that time everyone would be dead or close to it.

Stone said it is wise to not depend on one thing only, I will tell the king to set it up. Do you want to hand out the jewelry? I thought about it and slowly shook my head no, if these morons had guns they would kill people over something stupid. No ask how much it would take to turn our stadium into a step out of time area just for training, I don't want these idiots pulling stupid shit. The only people I trust are the ones that you and Moody trust for ship crews, the same for security, I don't think they are taking their job seriously enough if they let Draco pull that shit. Speaking of ask Ragnock to have several check our wizard security for under the table deals, and if they are all clean I want them to be Furling ready to fight.

He grinned and asked if I was expecting something? I said it wouldn't surprise me if we didn't have another dark lord want to be soon. He stiffened and asked if I had one of those feelings and I looked at him and nodded grimly he took off so fast he just vanished, it was twenty minutes later Ragnock came out and sat by me.

"Stone said you had a feeling of a dumbass want to be dark lord was about to pop up? Thank you for your feelings led us to 300 grouped out past the city toward the centaurs, I asked if they could patrol the forest?"

"Thank you, tell them if they have proof signal you, and if they feel the need to defend they will not get in trouble, I will not put up with the little pea brained morons. Let word out any dark lord talk or talk about taking over unlawfully will be a swift and bloody end. We are not letting that shit slide, first offense ten years on the prison planet, second death would be to good nope squib their asses. Then thirty on the prison planet all they get is a knife to survive with."

"I like it, no more buying the little spoilt lord ling out of trouble, speaking of what Malfoy clone tried is a death sentence if you really wanted to end the problem. But he is only a child taught wrong by his I can't bring myself to say he was a dad."

"I have a question, Luna said I need to make sure I brought him into the family, or there would be blood if I didn't, what are my best options? I haven't been around him enough to know if he is or was my mate. That worries me, Luna didn't see Harry and Hermione as mates and they are. Are there any spells you know of to find mates? I really wouldn't know if you were and you were sitting right next to me. Or is there a branch of magic to delve into to find anyone a soul mate?"

"Actually, there is, and we don't spread it around these pea brains would be unbearable! Here memorize this then hand it back to me."

I read through the entire book three times, I hand it back and I begin to meditate. I am done after ten days, and I practice it and yes Harry and Hermione are mates but they have a third I close my eyes and I follow it to Luna and she is crying she appears next to me I hug her and I mentally tell her its ok I love her no matter what and we can still be sisters and play anytime we can. She smiled big and kissed me till my toes curled.

"Luna, I love you no matter what, you are my sister and I love the way you make me feel in bed and just being with me, you calm me when only Harry ever could."

"I love you to, so you don't care that I will be Harrys mate with Hermione?"

"Oh, my sweet Luna, why would I ever get jealous of my best friends and my brother, plus this way we can play all the time we are in the same bed after all."

"I am amazed that they let you in on some of their magic, you need to see if Draco needs to become one of us or send him away, Narcissa is nice too, see who to send her to or keep her she is pretty, and she is a nice person." I kissed her and smile

I watch her bounce over to Harry and tell him and Hermione they look at me I nod. I close my eyes and focus on Narcissa she is mate to uncle Jacks dad? I need to learn his name, then I focus on Draco come on Greengrass, huh nope but she is mated to Charlie my cousin, cool I focus on my Charlie and nope not mine but Amelia Bones niece Susan Bones, well unless I can get him and her to stay here I won't be getting any more of my Charlie oh well fuck! The twins are right on, Neville is Hanna Abbot they are cute together I will kill the dweeb if I am mated to Draco! I focus on him it figures fucking clone. I get up and I take both Charlies to meet their mates then I remind my Charlie and Susan anytime they want to have fun come over they chuckle, and they said we are not leaving you so chill. I hug and kiss them both, Susan really is a great kisser. I smile and take my cousin to Daphne and they were on each other before I knew it well alright then.

I grab Arin that is his name? wow girls name then I grab mom dad and Harry we go to the cells and ask for a room to talk to the twerp and mommy. Harry knows there is something going on, Luna whispers in his ear he grabs me and tells me I don't have to accept his worthless ass! I snort I point to Arin and Narcissa he goes well fuck a duck sideways.

"Please tell me you haven't, that is just gross!"

"No, I haven't it was catchy, and it rhymes, sorry I will not repeat it ever again."

I giggle and that makes him chuckle he drapes his arm over my shoulder, I mentally tell him we been busting our ass for over three years and not one person has showered once we crack up he fills everyone in on my inner thoughts and the entire room roars with laughter. Then the fun got sucked out of the room, I eye him he cringes away to hide behind Narcissa I point her to Arin she was about to rape him we chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"I am sorry I screwed up I thought it was the only way to get you to notice me."

"Now why would you want me to notice you? That doesn't make sense, there are lots of girls now to choose from, what is special about me? And if you say money and power you will wish you hadn't!"

"No, absolutely not I look at you and I get lost in your eyes, and then you have the best sense of humor of anyone ever, and you are just warm and inviting I just want to hold you for eternity. That is if you allow me to ever be in your presence ever again. May I ask why you left us in here for almost a year?"

"Sure, why not? I am trying to help this galaxy get rid of some parasites that think they are gods, they treat people worse than a slave they butcher kill rape starve! Just to make them feel important, like your father when he broke into our grandparent's house and stole from us! Why when he had six full vaults of moldy asses in Gringotts?"

"I have no answer for that, we were wondering the same thing until we heard it was also full of stolen family heirlooms, we knew once word got out it would be a matter of time before we were hunted down. So, I told mom the one person I would love to use the life debt on us would be you, my father was an ass. No, he was worse than an ass, as you would call him a fucking moron, dumbass, pea brain and I am sure you could keep going."

He looked so beaten and like how me and Harry always felt at the fat fucks house. Oh god why do I have to have such a big heart and he is cute ok he could be fucking sexy if he would get out and workout with us! I bang my head on the table till I broke it I growled so I hit the wall!

"OOPS, sorry damn I need to remember that. Dad you're the Lord Potter I have no idea of what to do or say here! So, do your Lording or whatever you call it."

"Sorry dear but you are Lady of two houses this is your place!"

I glare, and he takes a step back "Grandma! I Holly Potter turn over the Le Fay family ring to Morgan Le Fay, so mote it be."

"Oh, thank you sweetie, I thought you forgot about it, you did I can understand why you and Harry been busting your asses for two years to get us here. Excellent job my sweet Holly." She kissed my forehead I smile and hug her gently

I turn and grin at mom and she was shaking her head no? I cock my head to the side and arch an eyebrow, waiting for her reason why she is shaking her head no.

"And why mother are you shaking your head no at me? You are the eldest Evan, and this is a Long family ring, I am a Potter am I not?"

"Actually, sweet Holly you will need that title for when you wipe out Malfoy name you will need a title."

"WHAT! Why the fuck do I need a title? I have one already high counselor Holly isn't that big enough? Plus, I am a Potter!"

"Sorry baby but you would need a title to claim him as your husband."

"Well that is just utter bullshit! Why can't daddy Potter do this life debt crap and assign him as Draco Potter? My husband?"

They were looking around everywhere but me I am pissed, and the one thing I hate above all is if you're not being straight with me I pushed out so many bad vibes the walls blew out fifty feet along with everyone. Fuck it I ramped it up I hit full power and I was drawing power from the universe I walked over to my father and picked him up and looked him in the eye. And snarled and growled I threw his ass into the ocean and I teleported off this stupid rock I found Ra and I tore into his ass and all his little minions when I was done I went to find Apophis and I took care of his ass too I said if any Jaffa still think that trash is a god step forward I feel the need to fight what do you have? Fuck it they bowed I snarled I said you do not bow to no one you are a free Jaffa Nation, you are warriors, protectors, defenders, of the weak.

Fuck this shit I built up power till I teleported all the way to the Ori home galaxy, I found the arc of truth and popped to their temple I set it to broadcast the Ori are losers who lie and cheat just so you feel you have to worship their worthless asses I open and hit three priors at once boy talk about a chain reaction!

"Oh hello, I see 150 good lets' have some fun you ass wipes you send a fucking plague ten million years ago and kill millions of innocent lives for what? They were not going to come back or bother you ever again!"

"Well you see it got you to us with your power we could rule all!"

I grin ferally at them they all swallow real hard and take a step back I chuckle deep and darkly, I conjure several huge tigers I grin and tilt my head to the right.

"What happens when grab a tiger by the tail? Well let's find out and have some fun!"

I sick my kitties on them and they try to leave I grin and I take my time of tearing and beating along with my kitties I keep laughing its five hours when they all are laying in pieces and moaning I conjure some more kitties and let them munch on the Ori I conjure me a big comfy couch and a huge meat feast and I get to munchin!

Several of their followers come around I chat with them we eat together I tell them my fucked up life story and what was going on they said damn, and I thought our lives suck. I then told them of my issues with our own ascended and the bullshit they had pulled on us. By the time we ate all the food I had a crowd we were joking around goofing off they asked about my opinion on ascended.

"Its simple, just because you have more power doesn't give you the right to call yourself a god, no a definition of a god is kind, loving, and offer comfort and a helping hand when it is allowed, by that there are rules we should follow. One never brags about what you can do! Two help them with in their own level of understanding. By that I mean if you can stop an asteroid without them knowing hell yeah, now let's say a highly advanced race just came and are going to attack what should you do?"

"I would sabotage their ship to fly off in the wrong direction and warn them to return is certain death!"

"Very good, see easy stuff like that and never show yourself, you show them what you can do? They will depend on you to do everything and will never do or learn!"

"Is that what has happened to us as well? I mean we haven't done or gone anywhere for millions of years! All because of these assholes on the floor!"

"Yes, now you see why I said help but don't let them see or know, what these ass hats did was wrong, all they cared about was draining your power and feeding on it for millions of years. Your children's children and great, great, grandchildren to then end of time, and not once did they help you?"

"Ugh NO we had been played for so long did they let anyone ascend?"

"No sorry this is all there is of the Ori. What does that tell you about what kind of people were forcing you to worship them. Ascending to the higher plane is a good thing until you have some asshole fucking it up for everybody. But who are we to talk, it boils down to two things, what you were like alive will multiply when you die or ascend. So, you're a loving caring father and husband, you are even more so when you ascend. You take a thief murder and what do you get?"

"Oh, you get one nasty piece of work, so how do you ensure only good people ascend?"

"I am sorry but that would be given my opinion and I could sway the way you go."

"Your good! Instead of telling us what we should do you let us get there good or bad its all us. Plus, we can descend and have another family. I like this version much better, we can still interact with this plane but still not cause any changes."

"Aren't there more people here in this galaxy? Surely there should be millions by now stretching out to several other galaxies?"

"No, we got up to 3 million years ago, but they decided to just keep a few hundred. Now we only have a couple more generations before we die out."

"I am sorry, would you like to come back with me? And rejoin the two lost halves of our race? But I can't promise anything they are still ticked about the plague millions of years ago."

"If it is a quick death so be it, you have no idea what it was like to be told to do this or that. Or we got a beating oh that sounds like your childhood, sorry I didn't mean to offend it's the first time we can speak out it feels good to get this off our chest. Yes, we are down to less than three hundred let's go grab stuff we want to keep, shall we?"

I waited, and I kicked the body parts around I transfigured them into a ZPM well now I wonder how long this would last? They are living energy it might be cool to see just how long it would last. They show up all 300 of them I summon my Tardis we walk in the door they are all like wow. I shut the doors and we are off full speed wormhole drive it takes a few hours ok 20 hours we have ourselves an orgy this is the most contact they have ever had, and these people are horny as hell! We get home I see they are still trying to load the mothership to go rescue me pfft whatever. I land in the counsel chambers we are all naked when we walk out we bow to said rulers of the galaxy I take my seat ok I plop down well ok it was more of a splat I have cum running out my ass ok!

"We were worried about where you might go or do, or never come back where did you go and who are these naked people, nice body your body training has made you look very sexy."

"Why thank you I hope you don't mind I give up on clothes I hate em oh this is what is left of our race from the Ori, here is the ark of truth and here are the Ori!"

I am going home take a long hot shower and crawl into bed and sleep for a week, oh and help these people and be nice they really were treated like crap like me and Harry before jumped thru the stargate. See you guys later in a couple of days the house on the beach is mine come out skinny dip and we can cook food and just have fun! Okay? Bye guys I am curious how long that ZPM would last!"

I did go home, and I took a nice hot shower and crawled into bed naked and passed out! I woke um three days later and to pee I go to move, and can't I look around well I guess someone did miss me! I push out and stumble into the bathroom ah relief. I climb into the shower a nice hot shower then I go down and cook some food I sit down and turn the tv on I just veg all day and the next two weeks.

I hear Dumbledork grumbling about why he must have more kids I get up and age his birth to full term the water breaks I teleport her ass to the med bay. I plop down in an uncomfortable chair and just watch, no emotion what so ever, why am I here? I speed this up I got shit to go fuck up! After the last rug rat is out I make her virgin tight and drag her home and ask who want it no one I stun her and leave I get on my boat and leave after an hour I cut the power turn on some loud music and grab a bottle and sprawl out for the day I turn over after three hours and doze off.

I wake up to hear voices and I really don't want to deal with shit I look around hmm not my boat, I stand up and walk around until I find where I am oh Loki!

"LOKI! Why the fuck did you take me off my boat? And you know I fixed your cloning problem several months ago! You had better have a damned good reason!"

"You are the pride of your race, and really you fixed our cloning issues?"

"Yes, you jerk you can now have a dick or pussy what ever you used to be, plus taller and live to 400. NOW WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

"Uh sorry but I can't Thor is after me I can't stop… ow what happened?"

"ME I stopped your damned ship now we will wait for THOR! I am a very forgiving person but when you do stupid shit it tends to piss me off!"

I am standing there naked still fine with me, I cross my arms under my boobs, so they look even bigger, hmm I make LOKI taller then I add a huge dick, then I add hair hmm green yes let's beef him out a little more, Thor pops in.

"Hey Thor, I see you been chasing the mischievous Loki, so I thought I would have some fun myself what do you think? I know cat tail and ears now fur!"

"Thor help me I feel weird and this is sticking up, and now I have a tail?"

"I say it is an improvement, how did you do that? My readings show he is now like the rest of us except for the tail and ears and furry?"

"If you want I can turn him into a girl? What do you think?"

"Are you able to change anyone's anatomy at will?"

"Oh yes how tall should I make Loki? 8 feet it is there, how is the weather up there?"

"Oh, my I am dizzy, need to sit down, could you put me back to my close to Thor's state please?" I cock an eyebrow and grin

"Thor? My friend how many innocents has Loki? Um taken and experimented on?"

"Why? According to his ship logs 800 in the last 5,000 years why? Are you wanting to experiment on him? Like what? This might be a learning experiment!"

"That's the spirit! Now I assume since you got a little one on the way you wouldn't think of fucking Loki? Nope good dad, so I will fuck him, how does that sound?"

"For some reason that is very appealing to me, why is that?"

I return him to about the right height and turned him into a girl and me into a guy with a rock hard huge dick I grin and motion for her to come hither.

"What you didn't think I would let you get me pregnant? Thor how long for you to carry to term?"

"It is three months, why are you going to impregnate Loki? Can I record this? He has been giving us problems for centuries."

I cast my spell 6 three each I work her up into a frenzy till she is begging me to take her then we make love for 10 hours straight when I cum I fill her to overflowing. Its three hours before she wakes up and looks at me and said that was the most wonderful feeling in her entire existence. I giggle I am back to me she isn't though.

"I don't know how you did it, but she is carrying 6 new children, care to speculate?"

"Not really, I am just now remembering how great it was to be a guy, sure sex as a girl is great, but I am in my own element as a guy. You know? So, who all have seen the experiment? Are we going to Othala to do test? Oh, goody I want to watch real scientist at work, just no cutting open either of us please?"

"Cutting open? What? Why would you need to cut me open? Thor what is going on and why am I all weepy now and I am still a female?"

"I do believe your transformation into a female is true, you are pregnant Loki."

"Thor did uncle Jack go back to earth or are they sitting and waiting on me?"

"Uh I think they went back to earth, they said since you killed Ra and Apophis they are going to get prepared for anything, but I would guess it will not be necessary after your great speech after tearing Apophis head off, all Jaffa are now the free Jaffa Nation, and all your HFR dummy gods came clean and said they were working for you, to help move the education of the slaves and Jaffa so the Jaffa asked they stay and assist in their normal form."

"Oh good, I was waiting for the fallout, not that won't be one, but you know wait for the other shoe to drop."

"As colorful as the analogy is I do not think that will be a problem, when the Goa'uld watched it happen, the ones working for you laughed. They said it was about time, these morons are worse than Oberoth and that is saying something. Not to pry but what do you plan to do with the little ones?"

"Aren't you and Heimdall joining us when we leave? I thought we could drag mommy here along to, I was not making these little ones as a joke or a test, I truly want to see how our traits will mix, no matter what I will still love them."

"You were not making them to get even with Loki?"

"No Thor I was getting even with her, but I really did want to see how if we could mix, true we are two distinct species, but I think these little darlings will win everyone over, plus they could have my zero point energy control."

"So, you would not be opposed to other joining this way?"

"Thor if they are healthy and happy if all our races wanted to join I would be happy for the new life to see how much better than us they could be."

"You are a remarkable woman Holly, most on earth would exploit this to use them as a weapon, but you want them happy and healthy as with any child."

We beam down two hours later I am still walking around naked but then so are all Asgard, they look much better now I talked to several couples they thanked me for this chance to return to a normal life all are going to ascend to make room.

When I was here two weeks I had several requests to do the same spell because they are finding out one birth is all they can have so 300 couples will now give birth to 6 at a time, I was going over results of after the couples gave birth.

"Thor can I try something? I want to ask the couples who had given birth to come back and try the spell on them, the spell was created for this reason, our race had dropped to one per couple but with this spell it would work past it."

He nodded and later I had 50 couples who were willing to try, so now three months later all fifty gave birth to three boys and three girls. They wanted to know if they could try to record it, reproduce it so three weeks later they got it plus I had to have someone to cast it on so 500 more couples will be having what the other 50 did, today they are trying to work it on another 50.

After a long day of trial and error all conceived in a week we will see if they are what they asked for. A month has gone by and they got it right, my 6 little bundles are having fun not only do they have my ability but also seem to have inherited my knowledge also. Thor asked if I would be willing to get some more females pregnant? I jokingly said they just want me to make love to them for 10 hours straight, grinning I said Thor are you blushing?

"I, yes the way you took care of Loki it was as if you loved her, is that how you approach all your partners?" smiling I answered

"Thor, the one thing I learned when you have sex, its not a job its to be enjoyed by both, sex the best way to express your feelings. Sure, most people just jump on and cum as fast as possible then get off. In my experience if you take your time and show your partner you care about how they are feeling, it just heightens the well I at one time said I could feel the universe when we connected that deeply."

"I must inform you when we leave Loki was adamant to be with you to she has even said that changing her sex was also an eye opener, its amazing how what we used to think was so inconsequential has made the biggest impact."

"Heimdall wants to trade with you, doesn't she?"

"Um yes she is trying her best to talk me into it, I might after we leave Othala, but not here, if we do this and she likes our reversal then I will be more than happy to live out our lives that way. And she said to get more pointers on how to make it last that long and that magnificent. You're a very big influence Holly."

I snorted and grin and then we went to lunch one thing I can say for sure their food has taste NOW! Yes, it no longer tastes like I am eating playdoh I went and bought some just, so they could compare. They even said it tasted the same, I cracked up only an Asgard would eat playdoh and say it taste normal. These people are crazy more than me and that is saying something.

We have been here 8 months my little 6 wonders are running around they have my black hair and my green eyes, yes, they are stunning and yes, they are just as sweet as I am when I want to be. They have all my information download the Asgard are going nuts over it, so I have now impregnated 60 females they are about a month to go before they give birth, they also told their mates to get lessons NOW! Well if they didn't feel inadequate they do now. I even had an orgy and they were very interested in this concept and we even had all various positions that I could teach them. I swear I seen a guy taking notes, I kid you not, and I will say this Asgard move slow so the love making training works great. And Thor is curious as to why I can't get pregnant, but I can them, I had a solution, and several took the dragon potion by several I mean 600 they want a good outcome. Yeah okay sure, so I did mate and I laid a new record 15 eggs um yeah, I felt empty.

So, one more week to go the kids are climbing on me and change into their dragon form I swear these are the cutest kids ever. Speaking of eggs, it's a dragon area all 300 mated I kid you not, Thor is my mate boy didn't I feel like a heel when Heimdall found out, but she is great she comes and get my kids and feeds them. The we have mental conversations I said you do realize I have been here a year. She chuckled and said you keep busy and enjoy what your doing time flies when you get like that.

Well its been a year and we had a fun year, our eggs hatched, and we now have 5 boys and 10 girls, and they seem to grow a little faster than my other babies. We load up into one of the ships we are taking all 21 of my kids I gave the counsel another batch of dragon potion also phoenix they did 15,000 and there is now a lot of hatchlings my brood are following me sparky is on my shoulder he is fascinated by the combining of me and Asgard he said they are a beautiful soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When arrived home it was with great welcome I had forgot why I was alone on my boat, and right now I was horny I need sex with someone that will give it all they got, or I need to be a guy for a few days! Yeah that sounds much better, if I tried that on Othala they got pregnant! All I had to do was look at them if I had a dick they ended up pregnant, odd I know I am still trying to figure that one out myself! Oh well, Harry comes up swings me around I squeal, he chuckles and whispers he missed me. I hug him and tell him I missed him to we walk in the house and my new kids along with Thor and Heimdall follow us in I show them a room they can use we then sit around and talk with the whole family for a few hours, while I am covered in my kids.

I mention to Luna I need to fuck long and hard she grins and pulls Hermione and Harry with us. I describe my year of sex education and while they have the basics. The Asgard had much to learn and while I don't mind teaching sex, right now I need to cut loose and fuck hard, or be fucked hard, or both work for me! Harry, I look at him and change into his twin brother he chokes on his drink and said damn!

"Oh my god! You make me look like a little boy! How the hell did you manage to look so, so, what word am I looking for?"

"Harry, there are many words this body will suggest like buff, stud, sex on legs, sex god, masculine, and my favorite so far is, and I have had a couple say this to me over the last year, take me now! I, we went to a human world to see if my draw on people still worked in this form, it works really well almost more so than my normal look."

"I can see why, Holly, sorry no offense Harry, but damn how the hell did you come up with this?"

"Um this is how I looked in my other life, only with a lot less scars. This was what 15 years of military training and fighting gave me, and when I changed on the ship Loki took me on? I didn't think about it I just did, and after 10 hours of making love to female Loki? I looked at myself, I almost passed out!"

"You mean this is the real you before being born my sister? Wow I am jealous, because right now I want to know how you make them feel. I know that is gross, but we see the video and we tried to watch the entire thing, we didn't know who you were. And I must tell you sis, it made everyone in the house so randy that we didn't leave the house for two weeks! Funny I know! But now that I can see your face and the whole picture, I still see you, why is it that we still look like twins? I am thin and weakly and you're a buff body builder version of me?"

"Harry my brother, I haven't a clue. When I realized it was my old self I spent many hours over the last year asking that very same question. When, when I realized what and how I looked like I changed back to Holly. I couldn't look at myself, if you would have been close enough? I think I would have drove you nuts with how I was feeling."

"Why? It was and who you are? Sure, you were reborn a super beautiful girl, who has everyone's attention just by walking in the room. And when you speak? You catch the others and have everyone hanging on to every word, if you don't think so next time we have a large group? Look and watch how they could careless who else is talking they just want to hear you again. It was the many reasons they would ask stupid questions just to keep you talking. You my friend have that pull, it's a natural pull, add to that you are a natural leader, not someone who is looking to be the boss, but when you speak we know you have a wisdom that about everyone doesn't have. The only ones close to it is your Uncle Jack, general George, and a few of our older relatives that you were able to rescue. True, they were in stasis, but Harry admits it himself, that he had to follow your lead, until you let him lead a team after he saw what you would do and just followed your example."

"Harry? Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you figure stuff out, so you could also know, what, where, who, and why?"

"I was worried you would leave me behind; like this last year was horrible beyond anything I could have imagined. Ask the girls, I was lost, I never want to feel that way again. So be prepared to share your bed for the rest of your life, if you leave a room I am two steps behind or at your side."

I smile and tackle him, and I tickle his skinny little butt till he is begging for mercy! I let him up and mentally show him just how miserable I was without him too. We fuck the girls for a few days then I help to change Harry to my sister and the girls to their boy version I said before they got to start anything.

"Before you begin, you should know you could be pregnant when we finish, the reason I say this Luna and Hermione is when I was in guy mode on Othala it only took me to look at a female Asgard and they were pregnant! Funny isn't the word I would use, but close plus Harry now you are a girl they might get you pregnant and me. I just want you guys to realize that when I switched like this? pregnancy was easy, I will say this now I love you three, and if we for some reason do have each other's kids? I think we should say fuck it and just share one room from now on! Or do it anyway no matter what!"

"We agree, it was terrible for you two to be apart but with you two being miserable it transferred to the whole family so as Harry said where you go we go got it toots sweet?"

We cracked up and made love for a few more days and crashed three, I woke up to Luna 69ing me hmm I like this position too. After a few rounds we all had shower sex it's so much better with my old self, not that I am in no way dissing Holly I love both sides of me. The sweet and beautiful girl that beat the snot out of any who dare pick on her brother! And my old self who would still do that and have all the girls chasing me like my old life, the problem with that is? Some of them were skank's or sluts and just awful people!

As we ate a hearty breakfast I haven't hunted in a year and Asgard food lacks much, good thing I had my Tali with me. What? Yes, I know she is in mass effect, if we go there I will have fun and try to capture Garrus. Yeah right, I know, I can dream, and Harry has seen some of my Garrus wet dreams, and Tali, he likes her too! So now he is thinking of the same thing we grin at each other and we go over what we could do there. We come up with a plan to take out the reapers, save the slaves, and cure the quarrian from their suits work around the genophage and investigate what the hell the frogs and blue chicks are up to.

When were all done eating and dishes are washing, drying, and putting themselves away we sit around and discuss what we had in bed. There were several theories and I didn't like them at all, all four of us are covered with our kids my hybrids are giggling and carrying on.

"Holly? When I told you that you were not a Potter, it wasn't like I was kicking you out of the family. This is the only way you could have saved Draco as a husband and mate." I snorted

"So, tell me O Lord Potter! What am I if I didn't have this title? Am I just a waste of space? Not worthy of being a Potter? WHAT? Because if you are about to tell me I can't be a Potter and save Draco and make him change to be a Potter instead a FUCKING MALFOY! You are sadly pissing on the wrong rope! I know better I had Stone look up the tradition bullshit for this, you as my father can do exactly as I had asked, it has also been done for many other reasons like his family dropped him, or he was ashamed of said family, so what are you ashamed of dad? Me or Draco? Or both?"

He is quiet for a few minutes all my kids growl at him? Hmm that means he is up to some thing or done something to my kids.

"I see you will not do as you are told! You as a member of the Potter family have no say, sorry but that was the reason why Harry got Lord Potter and Lady Long sounds better for you anyway. Draco as a Potter? No maybe if I liked the kid, you see I have my heir, why do you need to remain a Potter? You don't."

"Grandma? Was grandpa this big of a dick? If he was? Why did you not kick the shit out of them about this?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I never saw this or heard of this, its totally new to me also! And James son? You might want to watch how you treat your daughter, for her twin is glaring death threats right at you. But hey they both can claim the Long family or me or grandpa will gladly take the two most important people of our generation."

He is quiet again and the whole time the four of us agree Long is sounding better than a stuck up asshole Potter! We wait to see witch get it? Witch? way the family tree falls!

"I see well when your mother has another boy he will just be the new heir to family Potter."

I sit still and signal Ragnock to remove all money we added to the Potter vault all the way to where they were when we met and put it in our family and Harrys vault, replies done was expecting this a few days ago, stone is bringing keys for Harry and a contract for him to drop Potter I let Harry know he snorts and chuckles so do the girls. Well mom and dad stop arguing at that sound just as stone places the parchment in front of Harry he signs it and so do I it glows green, then we change slightly we still have the same color hair we just get 8 inches taller Harry is more filled in like me when In guy mode, I fill in more curvy like grandma and all our kids lose the stumpy Potter look! He hands the keys over to us and grins and vanishes. I hand my key to Dobby so do the others, I mention to him since we are no longer Potter, elves if they wish to remain with dad may do so, but if like to work for us we are happy to keep paying them and remain friends, Dobby looks at James and says he is rude and a pure blood who is mean to our kids!

"Is this true James Potter? You were mean not only the to elves but our kids too? Mom if you no longer want to associate with this Neanderthal you are still our mother, but we do not recognize this as anyone!"

"You Holly? I had never seen this side of him till this year, I think there will not be any heir Potter coming from me either! You heard what their life was like and you are mean to our grandkids? Are you stupid?"

"To late, there they are in our grandkids!" he grins and chuckles

"Hey stupid! When we signed that contract? We as in our family are no longer Potters we became the Long family like you said I had to, your words I was not good enough to be a Potter and as you should have guessed we stick together, like the Potter family motto used to mean something!"

I throw a contract to mom she signs it and her half of his money is sent to her vault the old marriage contract pops up and I read aloud the clause grandma told me about last year. Meaning if found he was mean to a grandchild or child the marriage can end, and half of his stuff is now hers and she returns to Evans.

"Thank you, grandma, for telling me about that little clause, so James Potter guess what? Severus gets his revenge on his nemesis now, right Severus?"

He chuckles and stands up I had been training him in secret because if dad was as big of an asshole as we thought I wanted him ready. And I said we have no issue with you kicking his ass to the next star system, then asking mom out because you have shown more remorse than he has when your pasts is mentioned.

"So, I can call life debt on him and then what? I know how to play this game to sweet thing and now you're not my daughter I can have my way with you! What? Why are you grinning? What did I miss?"

"I tell you what jimmy play your cards, I want to see just how far you are willing to go! Plus, grandma looks ready to kill you son or not, so spoilt little Potter whatcha got?" I cackle at him and he looks scared

"Fine I call a life debt on Severus Snape! Why isn't anything happening? He should be in the prone position right now, pad foot moony a little help here?"

They shake their head nope, I motion while grinning to Severus to begin he chuckles at James, he is enjoying this too! good!

"Jimmy, I like that better, thank you sweet Holly. I Severus Snape call on the life debt on James Potter! Shocking isn't it? You see ever since she went and saved your life, she cleared my debt to you because she had a bad feeling ever since. Now I wipe clean the name Potter as of now! You are to be my perfect little love slave, you will be polite and nice as sweet Holly when talking to anyone, you will now be Jimmy Snape my husband and will produce me an heir when I ask sweet Holly to change you to do so! You will also be a loving and caring and protective uncle and cousin and mother/father to all children. So mote it be!"

"How do you feel there jimmy? How was that little game of poker for you? And I didn't even throw any cards out, just imagine what I could have done! If you are wondering lovely Luna let us know something was going on after we came back from saving you. So, we met with Severus and Ragnock and grandma popped up to help also, after all was on the table we realized several choice words you used, or the actions didn't match so we transferred your life debt to you."

"How? It should still be he owed me for saving him from moony and then he told moldy wart about Harry. How could I owe him?"

"I actually wiped that away Jimmy, when he sent me an owl and informed me what he had done. I also told him that you would hold that over his head if we ever survived, it was funny he saved you three times before we were cornered. I always let him know where we were, the night we died, Dumbledork sent him off to do something! My guess that was the plan! So, when sweet Holly and Harry came back to save us they also wiped your debt away you were just trying to use."

"What about Dumbledork? Where is she? I was feeling good till you brought him up?"

"She escapes, and we track her down it has been three weeks, odd so Jimmy what do you got going on with Dumbledork?"

"I have been having my way with her, plus we plan on taking all of the gold Holly has been building up and live like the rich and infamous."

I focus on the old goat hmm dark lord in action I mentally tell Stone he takes off and fifteen minutes later we have 120 in lock up and he drags Dumbledork back to us. I grin he backs away quickly I change to my former dude self! I know that sounded retarded like a surfer from California or something.

"Hello! Would you like to go a few rounds? Or would you like this to end like you want it too?"

"You mean I can get out of this dump and get all my gold back plus all of yours? Yes! Let's end this I hate giving birth! I will make you have so many kids you will feel like a massive blob laying waiting for me to have my way with you!"

"Nope! Sorry I do not see that end at all! Look at Jimmy Snape, ah your ace in the hole vanished, my turn! Harry would like to play with it? Or are we soooo tired of this trash?"

"We are so tired of it and I agree I don't want to touch it either, how about ZPM? Or more fuel for the star? Everyone votes!"

"Fuel for the star it is! Now we will bask in your presence just you will not have all our gold, but before you go I have wanted to do this since I saw you at the Weasley family home!"

I turn him back into a guy and I beat the crap out of him, then Harry had his turn then all the Weasley family! Mom wanted to rip his dick off just before we sentence his ass to the star! so we drag him outside! We find a huge crowd waiting for us, they cheer as they see who we beat the crap out of. Mom has her several hits then a nut in each hand she yanks them off, I turn them into emerald earrings she puts them on, sparkly! Then she turns to see him trying to move away.

"This is for ruining so many young lives and their families!"

She grabs his dick at the base and rips it out by the roots! Ow is right! I turn it into the eternal symbol you know snake swallowing its tail? On a nice gold chain, she looks it over and smiles and puts it on.

I make a speech about how we wanted to make him suffer longer but we couldn't stomach him any longer. And I transform him to fuel the star and send it there, everyone cheers and claps I change back to my girlie self. They all stare for a few seconds and clap again me and Harry snorted crazy ass people.

We have Draco sent to the house we do the life debt thing and I don't want a mindless minion I want the loveable, protective, courteous, kind, productive, fun loving, and love to share with me in all aspects of our life and my husband and mate. When Harry said so mote it be he was aged to match us in body, magic, spirit, and mind.

"I feel wonderful thank you for erasing all the bullshit Lucy tried to tell me and I must say, you look even better than a year ago what happened?"

We go over everything he gets pissed and Jimmy ran and hid, he is an amazing addition to our family and bed we spent three weeks on our boat for a honeymoon, after a couple of days Harry and the girls join in and all I can say is wow why the hell did I wait so long for.

It has been um six months since our family rearranging, our bed is huge, and we are always happy! Today we are meeting with uncle George and uncle Jack for our new job working at the SGC. We got all the parasites the free Jaffa Nation is well organized they took my advice and remodified those ugly ass ships, Lucien Alliance met with a quick and bloody end I tipped off the Jaffa Nation of a plot they came and wasn't expecting them to be waiting and well they got one shot off before they were on the floor begging for mercy, as if.

"How are you kids doing today? We brought Dr. Jackson in I thought we could see how well he does together, plus here are your new badges, and Stone nice glamour you look like a sibling. Draco, welcome to our family. When you told us about what happened, Jack and I wanted to come meet your old man! But there was no way we could get away. So how does him and Severus get along?"

"If we didn't know any better? You would think they're attached at the hip, when we get the chance you need to come home and meet the new members. They are adorable, speaking of how are our sisters and cousin? And cousin isn't cutting it so tell Charlie he is now brother ok Jack?"

"Fine with him, he is missing you guys to, so once we do what we have to here. We are all retiring and moving in with you guys, is that ok?"

"Like you have to ask? If it were up to me? Holly to we would leave now and let the cards fall where they land that is where they learn to either be honest and work with other races or steal and never oversee anything important again. Plus, all crimes will be met with swift justice no more buying their way out again."

"I like that, but we all agreed to see them to a certain point, then if they go down that road then so be it. Holly you said we need a weekend together what did you have in mind sweetie?"

"Uncle Jack have you had a chance to work with your elemental magic? No? good how would everyone feel about taking a week or longer if you catch my meaning and mine some free gold? We keep it all of course for the next realm, plus there might be huge diamonds and possible emeralds there! So, the kids and I know Charlie loves them too they would be priceless plus they work wonders in our tech."

"Sold, darlin you just made us all happy, you know we love to get outdoors so how long before Jackson figures it out? We can go before or after he does?"

"From what I can recall three days, plus he will not see it till he figures it out. That would tip him off fast, I just hope they all stay in good standing, so we can hand over this antique gold ugly ass ship to tear apart!"

We all chuckle at that description, let's face it, they were ugly beyond belief. We go to our meeting with Dr. Jackson, he keeps staring at me I grin at Harry who can also read his thoughts, Catherine is in on this also she has a shot waiting for her she visits Ernest when possible, which if we can move things along? Will be soon I hope.

"I am sorry but why are there teenagers working here? And how could she know more about ancient languages? Unless she is a genius?"

"I am actually and related uncle George and uncle Jack, plus ask me to translate anything, or my brother Harry or our friends we have been studying together well since we were 8 years old."

He asked and wrote out stuff we pretend to work it out together and mess it up on certain spots just to throw him off. He caught some of it, what was funny was a sexual reference was brought up on a piece of parchment we grin when we see it and that confuses him till he worked it out we giggle at his blush and tell everyone why we were giggling, that sent the room into a roaring laughter. When we settle down we get serious, we lead him to the cover stone he ignores everyone we grin at him behind our hands.

It does in fact take him three days to figure it out, we wait with bated breath? Nah who writes like or thinks like an old English teacher anymore? Personally, I scratch my head at some of the stuff written hundreds of years ago, but with perfect recall I can't get rid of it after I had read it!

We walk thru the gate wow! Cool damp to blistering dry heat!

"Oh my god they need to do something different with the gate room! Wow talk about climate shift, whoa man I will need chap stick soon, did you guys bring any?"

"Sir why did we bring kids with us? They are worthless!"

"I would be careful how you address my family! My niece could put your ass on the ground before you could break a sweat now that you mention Holly? You are right going from cold and damp to bright blistering dry heat! Wow this could get old really quick! And toss the Chapstick up I may need it too!"

"Sure, here uncle Jack! Hey! we got in coming 11 o'clock."

"Got it! Excellent work even more so you aren't military."

"Dr. Jackson your up, you are the translator after all."

We snicker I check to see if he is a soul mate to this hot chick, nope hmm interesting, I grin at that one I wink at Harry and send him my idea. He grins also and nods once; welcome to the family Daniel I send it to uncle Jack as he takes a drink and blows water all over the jerk from earlier, we all are fighting the giggles we lose, bad!

We have been here for a week now and talk about HOT! And these people are low on water, so I dowse for water I go in five miles and find an oasis I reach out with my magic its clean but a trap. So, I follow the where the water comes from huh back toward the cave city, underground when I get back I look for a lower chamber. I come up empty I focus where would be the best place to "find" water, ah perfect no one will notice I use earth magic and make steps going into a grotto like cave with fresh a water lake, and fish? How the hell did fish end up down here? So, I meditate and focus on the water and follow it thru the cave system, it is wide enough for small boats to go up stream till you come out to a valley of green! Lots of fruit and nut trees bushes and best of all wild game.

"Hello brother of mine, guess what I found? Water in an underwater cave or grotto we need some small boats, do these things come with rubber rafts?"

"Why my adventurous sister, how sneaky of you and yes, we have 6, I think. Shall we pretend to find it with who?"

"I think we let uncle Jack make that call, hey Charlie tell what uncle Jack what we found also mention there is fresh fish and wild game at the other end."

He grins and wanders off it takes all of thirty seconds uncle Jack runs up and tackles us and says thank you! I need a dip to cool off, so he rounds up some villagers and we explore and look we carry boats just for stuff like this. We all cool off the village kid takes off and there all at once I swear the entire village was there and naked, hey my kind of people we join in for a while. I am unpacking a boat naked when some ass tries to grab me! But I step out of the way and continue setting up the boat. He again tries but I move, and he falls face first in mud, I get the boat ready we climb in and paddle off while Mr. grabby is cussing.

We chuckle at his misfortune I wrap my arms around Harry and Draco, that, shut him up! I grin at my boys they chuckle uncle Jack eyes him I ask who is it?

"I think one of the village boys was planning on marriage or cave man."

We chuckle after 45 minutes we come out into a hidden valley several villagers following along, I throw clothes on, hot stinky dirty clothes. We find an old village carved into the walls of the valley, and lots of carvings and writing. I swear Daniel cum when he saw it, I sniff yup, he cum the others caught my thought and crack up laughing Daniel and uncle Jack asked what?

"I know I am not, um nerdy enough but Daniel, really? This isn't enough to make us cum when we looked at it, now Baskin Robins? Hell yes! What would get you uncle Jack? Oh, I know, bass pro shop?"

"Ah, my favorite niece knows me all so well, and she is right, really? Not even seeing her naked earlier? But this? All the guys were sporting wood but not you? Are you gay?"

"I am not gay, and it was all I could do to hide my, um wood I have to say your in the wrong line of work. Wow, I know women who would kill to have a figure like yours, and if you wrapped yourself around me like you do Draco? I could die a very lucky and happy man."

"I know this really hot red head, and I think you could be that lucky and happy if you let me set you up with her. She is just as bookish as you, well ok all of us, but I have this feeling you two would be perfect."

"I would listen to my sister, she does and is right on these feelings, if you act on said offer we would welcome you to the family."

"I would listen to her, my niece is very intuitive on stuff like this, and my sister? Other than hair they could be twins or triplets."

We leave him alone as we read the writings, I duck under the reach of grabby and knock him out and position him to look like nap time. We help the villagers move to the valley two weeks later with our improved tan we go home or to earth. I had to stumble on the other list, funny thing I found another list in the hidden valley we are having our people check them out first.

It has been a year, and Daniel is now dad, he said he didn't care he loves us kids and said our real dad is an idiot, we completely agree.

"Hey Dan, what can I help with? Please tell me we can leave? I hate being in this base, so whats up?"

"I do need your help but not here, lets get the gang together and go out for lunch, or dinner yup I agree I hate it here too."

We chuckle as we get the same response from everyone, we are at a great steak house when we get our food and we dig in, get it archeologist? Dig in? eh you are no fun! Any way we finish we scan for bugs, the spy kind not the crawling one that crossed your foot just now. We come up clean I shake my head we have a shadow motion to the window they nod we wait and Stones clear.

"We have a problem, NID want to know where you all came from, and to top that off they can't find any paper work nothing. They said my department I had to report it to them, what do we do?"

"I think its time to play with the ass hats, what do you think uncles?"

"I think your right, you would not believe the crap I listen to daily and your idea to move the rest and "get divorced" was brilliant. I remove 10 bugs every morning and we know who put them there. I think our friend Teal'c might need to visit soon, all the worlds we visit now, are great people and the several we were in the know on helped. So whats the plan? Slide of hand? Or just lay all the cards on the table?"

"I agree with the general, I know I have an office, but I refuse to use it, and Sam has taken to following me around like a puppy, I must have been desperate to think she would be marriage worthy."

"We will not discuss how bad that would be, Charlie scared the crap out of me that night. And when we get to the next realm that we can see the tv show? I want your opinion then. Now, we know five addresses with friendly people and don't guard their tech well, I will say this when they do discover who stole from them we will need to meet and explain what is going on. They know to watch any from earth, so do we go with say a crooked politician and let them hang themselves? Or just wait for them to take over? Then watch the fit hit the shan?"

"I am sorry what was that last part? I missed it."

"She likes to screw with dad here and throw pig Latin at him, shit hit the fan."

"I love my niece and nephew, they brighten the day, and help me pick on Sam to when we get back I think its time she knows just how unremarkable she can be. How about a weak new clean generator like what they kept off the market?"

"Uncle Jack? You have a brilliant idea, who shall we get to spring this on Yosemite Sam? I still think we should dye her hair and glue a handlebar mustache on her!"

We chuckle at that picture Draco said it better be someone who can think on their feet and keep her off balance always! Guess who? Me! Aha I get to have fun but not cruel she might be family, key word might, Orlin said they are pressuring her also and she is getting fed up with the lot.

It has been a week and I make sure uncle George has a few key members in attendance and I unveil clean energy generator with a tweak here and there, can't have it look and perform like the original, now can we? We almost stole it and just present it! Well we might do that anyway, you never know. I am so ornery I grin as uncle Jack comes in looking ready to kill Sam he sees me grin and knew it was showtime. He perked right up knowing she will be bugging me from now on.

"Sam, captain? My niece has this cool new experiment she wants to sell and wants our guidance maybe you should spend time with her?"

"Oh of course, what did she make? A new way to pick up boys?"

"Nah, everyone has to learn how to do that on their own like you did, or did you? Hmm and besides picking them up is easy, getting them to leave you alone? That is the tricky part, unless you have two of the greatest uncles ever! Thank you, guys. Now here is my um, Harry how many does this make?"

"I think we are up to 7th one, the others were great, but you wanted more power output, and you were right this one could power the base. The others were good for home or small business, or our cabin complex."

"I am sorry, cabin complex? How can you afford a cabin complex? And where is this cabin complex? And where is this generator at?"

"Wow, the word that just popped in my head, to see our generator we have to go see our lab, uncle George didn't want us to be disturbed. Shall we? Its below us three levels in our living quarters and lab, plus we came up with some nifty ideas for gate travel."

They were all stunned but us, we had put in ten levels below us, we bought it, hehe private property anyone? We go past the elevator to our personal elevator and use our code and finger print, its all props just to see who tries after this. Whoever does will get the shock of a lifetime, and we mention that in our huge cargo elevator.

We have actual experiments from held back tech, that they knew nothing about, along with some of the scientist. Oh yeah, fun time!

"Who are all these…. scientist? I know him and him they went missing a few years ago! How did kids get some of the brightest scientist away from them!?"

"Them who? Oh, you mean the ones trying to kill them? Yeah see need to know, you know about that program, so you don't need to know. Right? Ok gentleman here is our prototype she is purring away, and we are powering the base now for two weeks. We will be getting a check from the power company in two weeks, we figure we can put the money back into the SGC uncle George, here is our estimate for said check."

"Really? Well this will get the bean counters off my back for a little while, so is the 5 million for the year?"

"Nope that will be monthly, we are also supplying power to the rest of the complex."

Sam goes to looking over the plans we giggle at the dumbstruck people trying to wrap their heads around what they could do with it and us. Nope wrong idea there buddy! I see a target with him in the middle, Harry chokes back a laugh, I purge all their listening devices and recording equipment. The uncles know when I did it because there was a sudden hello? What? I can't hear you, I lost signal when we entered the freight elevator. We just grin no signal in or out once they stepped into our "elevator." They try to mess with it, slyly I walk over and out loud wow you use crappy spy stuff it wont work in here anyway. And walk away and grin at our family who are holding on too each other to keep from falling over laughing.

"I am sorry, but you can't keep this stuff it is government property."

"Says who? I have here a piece of paper signed by a one Mr. president that says otherwise, see? Keep it, that is the copy we handout and nope this our property, we bought it from the us government for an investment. Now follow us we got it ready uncles! It's the coolest thing ever! Can we take it out on our next trip thru the gate? Dan said we was going this time."

I was bouncing and acting silly they just laugh I pout and I get a hug from them as we walk into the new gate room. Several people gasped at the room along with three prototype vehicles and a few more, um dead scientist they all wanted in on this! And we said that plan was set up like this and they and us come down here and work, and this is all new stuff I just throw ideas at them and we try it. We even have a brand new gate system here! Ha they are eyeing it with great envy, awe to bad I throw another contract at them from the Asgard and being the word and contract negotiators, they wrote it I said just don't put me anywhere on it. They chuckle at that considering it was my idea, I giggle as they try to read it, they look at dad and he is trying to not look at them, or he would lose it along with us.

"I can not read this, what language is this? And how big is this complex? Where did this new stargate come from?"

"Sammy? Take a deep breath, are you calm? It is a race we met when you said you had that important meeting, then we met again when we tried to get you to come but that important meeting came up again! Wow, I hope it was worth it? Here is the translated copy, they said we had to see if any of you Brainiac's can read. So nope no one can read it, we been studying it for over a year now, we can't read it except for Daniel, show off! And the size is simple, we passed a map, where did they go?"

"did you leave the paper and all the dead pens there? Good let's go watch, shall we?"

We watch as they keep trying to write Sam pulls out a pencil I turn it to rubber, then there are a couple that remember pens in their pocket, ugh ink all in them pockets. We are laughing our asses off with all the other scientist, when they come back with a bad looking scratchy looking map, I grin I snatch it and say thanks and light a test with it.

"Why didn't you just use a match? We worked hard on that map! Now we got to start over! Can we borrow a pen or pencil?"

"Why? Oh, you want proof to show to your spy masters? Well why didn't you just ask? Here is an excellent copy see it has all the current tests we are working on, but we can change at any time."

"I uh, I have no idea what your talking about, and besides shouldn't you have a lead scientist down here?"

"Well, we keep asking around, but they think were nuts, free energy yeah right kid go away, then we say we have three prototype antigravity engines in vehicles and they walk away! How rude! we even had a video of the flying test we went into orbit and all. I swear they think just because we had star trek uniforms on they thought we were crazy, can you imagine?"

"Can we see this rest I mean test?"

We went into our ultramodern conference room and uncle George asked if we could move him down here? I said sure we have better security there is someone bugging offices upstairs, did you find out who? It got quiet I turn to see they were all shocked.

"What? Do I have a booger on my face or something? Then what is with the staring? Oh, the bugs? didn't you know you always check? We found them on day one here and we keep throwing them away and next day there are more! I looked up the price of these models, they are expensive! Why do they keep throwing money away like that when we keep trashing the bugs?"

"I can not believe we have the smartest and wittiest geniuses working under our noses, literally! How did you pull this off general? We want in on this project now."

"I am sorry, but I am not the coordinator for said project I just got the ok to move my office down here, ah good is it the one you promised me sweetie?"

"Yup, they are setting it up now, also they swept for bugs again before moving it down here, so the old office will be backup bunks for gate control? Until we get this approved that is?"

"Yup, and are we going to test the new gate ships and the ground vehicle's while we are at it?"

"Yes! Alpha site or our site?"

"Your site we haven't put anything at alpha yet, and no reporting on what you see here people this is top secret."

I dialed the gate mentally and without the unstable wormhole splash, we all walk thru and into another lab area and we walk over and check in Sam is like I know who they are! I shrug and reply so you could be here to, but you report to the people who try suppressing the new tech and cures, we have cures for ten diseases now and we go public in three months or was ten months and three diseases?

We walk into a garage and the roof opens to a beautiful nebula they all gasp at the sight, I jab again and say we are not in the milky way anymore, the old gate can't handle that kind of strain, so we got the new one because of that.

We get into a puddle jumper just for this to throw them off I lay my hand on it and we take off we do a flyby of our "lab" and exit into space we go to the moon to another lab we are laying it on thick. We exit and show off an actual test, mine and I want to see what they say. It worked like a charm and I got results like I wanted too, they want to know who came up with it and everyone pointed at me I grin as I look up at them.

"I came up with it but we all worked on it, now we just need a proper way to market it to move our planet ahead three hundred years and end the need for fossil fuel that is killing our beautiful planet."

"I want in on this project, you need proper supervision at all times and I can do that with my team, Sam will also need to be here also."

"Who, are you? I never seen you before, and I was always hanging out in the labs to talk to Sam about my many ideas, but she just brushed me off and went chasing after uncle Jack. Her loss your loss, you didn't want to talk to me or any of us about science or tech after we proved several theories were wrong."

"I had never heard of this, when did they do these things Sam?"

"Before we got to go thru the gate on the second trip, sir."

"I can vouch for Holly on those many times I dodged Sam actually it was funny, she suggested to hide behind her and when Sam left we had the labs or mess hall all to ourselves. Till the next day then we debug our offices and start over, the safest place to talk we found was your labs, no bugs."

"I have no idea what your talking about colonial I just removed them before you showed up is all."

"Um, I think you can lie better than that, we had ours debugged and ate breakfast long before you unlocked your offices. We are up the but crack of dawn and run 10 miles every morning, we also don't take the same route so quit thinking of where to stumble or trip us."

"I how did you know I was thinking that?"

"Simple, your very um what word am I looking for uncle?"

"I would go with predictable like he waits till we leave then he bugs our offices, nifty plan planting them cameras we get to bug the bugger!"

We all crackup on that one, they want to know what was funny.

"Well, me and Holly was raised in England fun as watching paint dry, anyway bugger means to fuck in the ass, I see you are going to a dirty, dirty place so don't picture me please or my sister, you aren't our type."

"What type are you for then? We can get anyone you want."

"I think not, when land you will get to meet our types, and we also get to let uncle Jack drive the armor ground vehicle, it's totally cool man."

"Really awesome how many will it hold now? I know the last time I got to drive it would hold six."

"This innovative design Holly came up with is even bigger, with the permission from that alien race we made friends with? They taught her how to build and make the expansion gizmo you liked playing with."

"I knew they would work with you kids, you're the coolest and I have to say smartest ever, I am glad my half sister had info for you to track me down."

"So, are we, and we got to meet uncle George also, those awful people we got stuck with? thanks for helping with that one to uncles."

"I what? How long have you four known each other?"

"I think, lets see we met uncle Jack twice when we were little just after Charlie was born, and he came and got us its been what 6 or 8 years uncle Jack? We were just glad you talked uncle George to pull a string or two, plus with our I.Q. if we went to a normal college we would have been under the gun as they say working for you asshole so stuff it in your ass."

"I agree with the kids, we had to keep it down and when Holly came up with the idea to help us out and had the gate figured out as soon as she looked at it. I knew we had to keep it quiet, so when they have ideas we ask our friends to help. It has worked out great! oh look they are all here today Thor is a riot wait till you meet him Sam you will wished you didn't have those two meetings."

Can you say shocked to death? That would be a good analogy for the stiffs we brought along was… well… stiff! Draco scooped me up and swallowed my face and I returned the gesture Harry was sandwiched between Hermione and Luna, and she is glaring at three of the stiffs that means trouble, for them and fun for us she grinned at me and we sucked each other's faces off.

"You know, I always wondered how those two could pick out the smartest people on the planet, these are the family they always talk about, well not all of them. And this is Thor Asgard commander and high council member."

"Greetings, how are your tests working out sweet Holly? Are they to your specifications so far? You know we still offer you a place on Othala your genius has helped on several of our projects and Loki is beside himself he misses you, and Heimdall said your calculations were correct and she wants another visit soon she has another strange idea."

"Really? So, did she get it to stabilize like I had figured?"

"Yes, she is still scratching her head on how she missed it."

"I am Samantha Carter; can I ask what you're talking about?"

Thor went off on several of our projects that we got to work right and new ones we just came up with, and as he brought it up they moved by and we showed it and proven them. Then our ground vehicle was a smash hit both uncles loved it so did the stiffs.

"Holly, can you make 10 for us we will supply all material and our special tech you love to work with, then we will supply you with anything you desire for your new labs."

"I can, and I think me, and Harry will have to supervise that build, can you find any more of those gate ships? I would love to get a better look at the drive systems and power. The one we just used? is great the one we will need to rebuild I need to take one apart to know how these people built them. Also, uncle George asked if we could work with you to build our version of a gate ship? Using our tech of course we know not to ask for anything above earths understanding."

"I am sorry what? If you already know and understand and can build."

"I mean why can't you just use your knowledge to make our own stuff?"

"Because we asked Holly and Harry to use only what earth can build on their own, we have seen several races destroy themselves with tech they had very little understanding. This is their project to raise earths ability to make more and understand better, you can not rush things like this. If your race had started 100 years ago with what she has just introduced to you, you would be ready we believe. Well I must be off good to see you again general and O'Neill, be sure to protect your precious niece and nephew."

We watched as they beamed up to their newly designed ship, the Holly, yeah laugh it up. When they were all gone you would not believe the questions, then my alpha stopped by, they all shut up right fast, I grin at my family, Stone Hammer beam down and picked me up and threw me in the air and caught me I am giggling like a little girl.

"So, um who is your new friend? He is wow tall, and strong and well armored."

"This is one of my best friends and when possible body guard, this is Stone Hammer of the ancient and noble warrior race of Furling. And I will give you fare warning, do not steal or threaten us also that brings up a certain topic we are supposed to bring to your attention. Stone you like to make a point, so I will let you um scare the crap out of them."

"I would be delighted to, we have had a war out here as you have heard, we are still finding the parasites. So, this is a rule from the counsel you steal from one you would call friend, they will need said item back plus payment. Second offense they may come and take over earth, you will be free to live and work, but all crime will be met with justice."

"What do you mean justice and what is a crime?"

I snort as they get a list of crimes that get instant death sentence they all pail we grin at them we know they are all guilty of at least three. When they finish they try to hand them back nope they take them to their boss, so they are warned I hand out a list of everyone we know is working to hold back humanity. The almost fall over when everyone of them is on that list, and many more they know but didn't realize they work together to beat people down or make them disappear. Then the list of scientists they have done something to have them in a cell.

"So, we are being watched? Then why have you been letting us bug your office every day?"

"Simple, we wanted to see just how far you would go for your boss, now here is something else you can take to them. Stone is serious about how earth will fair when the NID move to take over next week, what? We got better bugs than you! So, you have a choice, you stay with your masters and bring earth down with them. Or you spread the word just how bad this will get, and by that? That list you are holding will be handed over to who ever you piss off that come to oversee earth, because the counsel is aware of your group and a death sentence will be the verdict for all involved. There will be no where to run and hide, they have all your DNA and can track you with a touch of a button or a scanner touch screen. And Sam? Here is your mate he has been watching out for you, and has saved your life three times in the last year, hey dad mom wants to know if she can come out to?"

We watch as mom pops up and they collide we chuckle as they tried to become one, but moms belly keeps getting in the way. Sam got lost in Orlin I think she may just abandon ship after today, yup Orlin nods yes, I snort we go sit at a table and food pops up scaring the stiffs.

"I want to know why you would sell out your own race, and for what?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, in the last year I was almost abducted 35 times! Oh, you didn't think I wouldn't keep count? What was bad was 5 times was at work, you ever stopped to wonder, why she never dropped when that horse tranquilizer should have killed an elephant? Or why the elevator opened to nobody there? Or what about my brand new car that I had restored burst into flames before I got there? And the fact you were waiting for us on a planet we were going to from your tip of a new lost city?"

"Well you keep side stepping every attempt! Like Abydos we made that native try to kidnap you and drag you back to the gate after he had his fill of course!"

"So that was all you? I knew the poor guy needed medical help when you were finished screwing with him! So, it was just you looser or did you have helpers?"

"I oversee the base, I was supposed to take you in but they either got in my way or you were not where I needed you to be!"

I grin as he just admitted to a crime and with lots of witnesses and then it dawned on him why I was grinning.

"I thank you for your confession, uncles any questions?"

"I have one, if you were so set on my kids and their team, what did you think would happen when they were found missing?"

"Simple, if we couldn't get what we wanted either drug them to the point to make them do what we tell them to do or we see if they are different then us."

"I do not like that look, so what just ran thru your pea brain? Let me guess you wanted your fill of me first? so just how many women have you raped? You didn't! you can forget about living to talk to your boss! Stone this thing has raped 23 female soldiers in the last 4 years of being on base, what is a suitable punishment?"

"I think it was on his list, so who here have you raped?"

"the only one here is Sam that is how I hold power over her! And you can't touch me, where is my side arm?"

"Sam why did you not talk to us? That would have been a fantastic way to stick it to him. We could have got even, set his ass up, or make him vanish. So, you are the injured party, I give you the choice, he is turned into a woman and we stick his ass in with very lonely men, two, we castrate his ass and throw him in a whole to bleed to death slowly. And my favorite we turn him into a woman make sure she gets pregnant and laugh at her during the birth of 6 little ones, then repeat but the kicker? Is he can give birth about what did we figure a person might live thru in a year? 4 or was it 6 rounds?"

"6 but who wants to rape him that many times? Then after 6 times and he is still living what then sis? Oh, I like that idea too, tell us asshole you ever feared growing old to fast?"

"I couldn't even get pregnant 6 times let alone with 6 brats! Are you people retarded or what? Oh, crap you gave this analogy earlier!"

"I like that idea better Holly, what would we do with so many babies?"

"Sam did you know that there are surrogate agencies on earth? Well there are also out here, there are people trying to rebuild from being almost wiped out. Plus, I know some interested people that would take the angels, but we have to alter his genes like we will you if you join our family."

"I huh? What do you mean? Are you an alien also?"

"Well, yes and no, vague much? We were born on earth, its just complicated sit and grab some food and we will tell you our story, you jerks can stick your head in his ass over there!"

I vanish their clothes then put them in a box way out of hearing range then they were equaled out boys and girls and made them so stunning they began humping each other! The uncles just chuckled at them, Sam grinned. So we told our story for 6 hours we just talked, she would ask a question or ask to see what else we can do I said not just us Orlin is above us on power right now but once you agree to be together then you will be like us, then when we leave you can come with us.

After we let Stone deal with them we said drop them off at that one place he grinned and said with pleasure, the planet had no gate but had dinosaur like critters two story tall hungry critters. We get back and inform the base there was an attack we beat them off, but they killed the stiffs we were lucky to get away.

Three weeks later Woolsey comes looking for us, not our uncles, us! He wasn't to happy to see all their names on a list that we sent to him with our name on the return address.

"I want to know how you got this list of names? I want it now, you will not be leaving this base or planet ever again, and we will see just how much your friends can help you if you can't reach them. Why are you grinning? And general why are you?"

"Simple, they have nothing to worry about, you are not on earth right now and neither are we, so turn around and say hello to the counsel, and I would advise you to use your manners you're on televisions across the entire planet."

Well that wasn't what he wanted to hear, and we sent out a data stream of the stargate program, list of other races and how powerful they all are and footage of battles from the last 6 years. Then when we had his attention after he stood there watching the same footage. We then listed the names of corporations who kill new scientist and destroy the new tech or drugs to keep earth stupid then announced the held back tech and drug plans will be released soon it was up to the people what they do with the crooks. Then we decloaked all our ships around the planet in the atmosphere and our mothership was sitting right over the white house well all Washington. Then a couple city ships landed in around the world we waited for mister big mouth his cell phone went off I raise my eyebrow and wave my hand he answered, ooh he was getting a chewing out from his wife she put two and two and all the new info together and we let the planet in on her chewing his ass out.

Well six months later we packed up went and practiced more earth magic hit three massive pockets and all three had baseball sized diamonds and emeralds priceless! gold was about 65 tons like I said massive there was gold boulders some the size of a minivan we made sure to show off the gold. Why you ask? Simple they liked their old leaders so much we were told vacate the base I said nope not till you pay me for my property well that set them off I had the best lawyer's money couldn't buy. We won the judge said you morons are so screwed if you want the gate then you must pay and sign a contract. The judge then asked if we would take in refugees? I said sure or you can set up a new home there are plenty of worlds that you can petition the counsel and they would watch over your planet.

Well there was a mass exodus from earth the counsel asked me to pick out a good out of the way planet where if they blow themselves up they won't be missed I said sure I have three in mind and they picked what they thought was best. I then said I think before we leave we should remove all gates then put space gates in. the counsel agreed it would be best to keep the primitive planets safe from weapons or plagues.

So, we cleaned up on the gold we hit a few smaller ones they were stomping mad then we popped into the white house for the contract signing, I let them read it with the crack team of lawyer's money can buy.

"Are you serious? You are taking the stargates? How are we supposed to get anywhere and get more tech and stuff?"

"I got news for you sir, but all gates are being moved off worlds it is only fair to warn you of the impending doom you would have sent people to. And the one new gate is not for sale, its private property, you can keep the old clunky gate, now as for our payment?"

"Yes, here is the warehouse with all the agreed precious metal why should we give it to you when you are removing the gate."

"I never nor am I! Nor is it in writing that we were, if you read it says the complete gate system is moving off planets, there will be a new one in orbit, the old clunky one stays on the planet, good luck getting it to work. There is the list of new tech and drugs for the planet to integrate into your own industry the same list has been sent to all government officials and companies also get the blue prints, so you cannot control this leak."

We watch as they sign it then we sign after we made sure payment was where they said and what we agreed upon. We wish them luck and we left, and we are now lounging on the beach watching the kids play.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been three years since we handed over the stargate to earth, but we also sent out all ships to replace all the stargate system with space gates! All the counsel agreed with this plan the Nox said it should have been millions of years ago, I told Lya I couldn't agree more. She looked at me for a moment and asked why not go back in time and prevent most of the issues. All I said was paradox, she read my mind of the various outcomes that could be better or be completely worse, she nods and said many would not have considered those as possibilities, and yet for someone so young to have, and yet you would still not even try it for the fact it could alter our current time line.

"You are much wiser and cautious than many that live now, it is a good thing you do not spread this tech and use sparingly. You will be missed once you travel, I think many have come to rely on you more than they should have, will you be taking many with you?"

"All who wish to see the wonder of how much each galaxy is the same and yet vary greatly, if the Nox wish to come I would welcome them. But they must be aware we may need to defend and to fight, I would not ask you to do so, for I know you do not like confrontation. All I would ask is you help with healing and comfort those who would need it, and to help with our troubled. By that I mean there are many who wish to be as the Nox, and there will be a place for them, or they could remain here with the Nox."

"I will ask the elders, what would you prefer to happen?"

"Lya, that is cheating, but to answer your question, if there are that many who wish to stay with you, or a planet that you can watch over them, then I wish them a long and happy life. I would still welcome any Nox that would still wish to travel, for I have quite the Asgard family coming along, as you may have noticed."

We chuckle as many hybrid children come running up for their daily meditation, Lya was going to experience what and how I lead them to be able to connect to the universe.

It has been three months since and I find I enjoy Lya, she reminds me of Luna most days, and other days? I have asked her if she was a fortune cookie? In asking that question we went to earth for some Chinese food, she enjoyed the experience, until I handed her the "fortune cookie" she got the joke then and she chuckled.

Today though we are having a meeting not about the morons of earth, nope that happened six weeks after we signed the contract! Now they have a three race committee to oversee them, well four but the Nox try to remain neutral.

Nope today we are going to talk about who all is going and who will be moving in with the Nox or the Asgard.

"I greet everyone this morning, we have a couple things to cover before we begin our talk of who is going and staying. Now that earth has a new oversight committee, how is their other half getting along on their new home?"

"I have been there all week, and I am impressed by the fact that they are not interested in power or control, they like to work towards the same goals, or close to what you have shown. The Asgard will keep an eye on them, they show promise as we had hoped they would."

"We also agree with Thor, the Nox are interested in how they will be in a few hundred years, but the ones to stay on earth seem to be. I will say that they seem to be the greedy and corrupt, it was as if you were able to separate the good from the bad. I wonder how you was able to do so?"

"I will only tell this counsel this, and it should go no further, the contract we signed? Was worded in a way that if they had greed and corruption in their heart? They would wish to remain on earth, the light hearted, and the caring would like to look out a new life of peace among the stars. If you read the contract? You will see it, but if you were not aware of this? Then it would not raise any alarms, no I did not control them, nope this was a free will clause. For they could remain on earth but the greedy wouldn't want to leave anyway, for they have marked earth as their territory! Yes, if they so desired to change they could have left, but they have to desire to be better to do so."

"So, what my lovely sister did wasn't a controlling them trick, they all told us to leave, with the majority vote so they were able to voice the wish of the people. In doing so? They gave the power to the ones to sign the contract, and we worded it to split them up. Was we aware it might come up? Yes, did we care? Not really, for this was the only conceivable way to separate the greedy and corrupt from the innocent, if they did not wish to leave then they would stay."

"I think we all agree this was a very agreeable outcome, and we all read the contract, and even now with our limited understanding of these powerful words? That you were right in your wording, it does give them free will to choose their own life."

"Thank you, this is also why I had insisted on more than one race over seeing earth and her new colony. Now that all the stargate system has been updated, and no more leading armies to conquer other planets. Hopefully things will remain quiet for a couple centuries, key word hopefully! I would still watch the Aschen they have figured out how to build a gate like the Tollan."

"Yes, we have several of our spy drones to watch over the system, what is the plan for the, ugly ass antique gold ship on earth?"

"I think a vote is in order, we did not mention it to anyone, so we could just go collect it, in secret or let them know it was there the entire time? Or we leave it to be an Easter egg, or let the committee decide later if they look to be changing, and that is possible with a few generations."

"I like the wait and see idea, this way if they do find it we can say we have the key and was waiting to see if you could redeem yourself. Or as you said just remove the issue in secret and then they would never know it was there, other than a hole where a temple was."

We voted, and we will let the committee wait and see they got the key and hand thingy it would focus more power, but it was hideous! We also covered other issues and finished the "old business" now the new!

"Okay, now who and how many wishes to travel with us to other realms? I can not guarantee we could make it back, and if we did it could be hundreds if not thousands of years from now. Also, you may not have thought of this, but we could run into other versions of our races. At the same time, we might not find a trace of anyone here except the humans, then again? We might not be in anything we would recognize either, therefore we had everyone take a city and get their opinion. So, what are the numbers? All I wanted to say was we were planning on taking this star and system with us."

"I want to watch this take place, to be able to take an entire star system in a pocket universe? Is anything beyond our imaginations! When will you be doing this feat of science? Oh, and the city I was assigned has all agreed that they are more comfortable following you. The other four are also in complete agreement, they also wanted to know if they crossover and become an elf? Will we come back for the ships and star system?"

"Now that I know they are behind me yes and yes, when we become an elf we will become immortal, I see no one had put that together. Did any of you watch the movies? Everyone? Good did you like how they look and act and move with grace?"

"Yes, we all agree to become more like they were portrayed will be amazing, but at what cost?"

"I am glad you asked, I have no idea, all I know is this, we not only become immortal, with grace and beauty. We also have the possibility of finding a mate within their community, more so those of us that are dragons because if we arrive before they are killed we may save them and they would change to be like us. Now what I had planned was this, all crossover and change then a group will comeback with me and I will send the next group thru. Then we will take my science project and put the ship in the bottle, once we are sure everything is balanced we will add Asura to our pocket universe. I see everyone forgot about the first planet we shrank, now we will leave at least one city ship two in the pocket universe. It will be accessed via this archway, we can keep it on board to ease the feeling of being trapped on a ship."

They all inspected the giant doorway, well more like fancy double doors you would find in a ritzy house, they all was impressed with the design.

"So, with this you could have a multimillion population ship, how many does the Cassiopeia able to live?"

"Cassiopeia and Andromeda both can support up to 75 million, maybe more, because we could also tie into the city ships in dock plus all the alphas."

"I like your ideas, and you have quite the following with all your little ones from your stay on Othala for that year. So, a total of 15,000 Asgard and hybrid children shall be coming, would we be changed also?"

"The Nox are also sending 350 so if we do come back we may get to share this with others, also will we change if we crossover on foot?"

"I haven't a clue, I was told any I deem worthy would be, so if we aren't sure, say we have a few on the first group to test it. The house elves that many of you have met at our house? I was told that they would be a normal elf just like us, except we will not lose our power, it is also possible we could become more powerful with this change."

"I have a question sweet Holly, and you avoid the subject very well, you are more like us than we thought. What is it that bothers you about the Furling crossing over?"

"I can never hide anything from you Stone! But you are correct I am troubled, and I am not sure if its justified. It has been brought to everyone's attention, I have asked, and we all have looked for where your home is or was, and no one can pinpoint where it was or where or what your ships looked like? What has been bugging me is in the middle earth lore about ships of the first born or first elves? Here is the info, see its vague what gets me is this lantern was with one group, now the one elf from about or after this time? He is brought up, and from what I was able to gather the first elves were more powerful, taller, and from the descriptions remind me a lot of the furling. Now this does not bother me, it could be from where you came from, because I discovered last year in our library a hidden section. We have elf ancestry, well one I can pinpoint, Rowena Ravenclaw, she managed to escape only to be brought to our earth to find she was changed into a human sort of."

"Are you sure? If that is the case what about the time difference?"

"I can see she has a theory about this, sweetie what else have you come up with? Because even though if I was ascended at the time we miss a lot, and she is coming over wouldn't make any fuss, Merlin you were here then did you get anything from her?"

"I don't think so, she was a book worm like our dear Holly, but she would be outside the castle looking to the stars many nights. Did you try the room of requirement? She might have a special room in there?"

"I think we should check it out later gramps, its possible, grandma still has her lab there, what has me confused is the time. When she was here, but I have no reference to her over there, the only dark haired elves are the Rivendell kingdom, lord Elrond could be her brother. Their clan isn't very big, other than his twin sons and daughter I have very little to go on. If this is the case then our time runs slower here than there, and there is the possibility of us popping up when we are needed."

"So therefore, you built the time drive into the motherships and city ships just incase of something like if we had arrived a month earlier?"

"Yes, plus another issue that bugs me, destiny, and the seed ships, if we aren't leaving tech behind? What about those?"

"I think she may be right about that ship, if what your other realm came up with? It isn't good to let them leave a trail right to here."

"So how did we get people on there then darlin? Oh, that bad?"

"Oh yes uncle Jack its worse, let's just say that there were two planets blew up from tying in the stargate with the core of a planet."

"That is insane, what were they thinking, wait let me guess, they were in a race to get this possible ancient gold mine first!"

"Yes, grandpa right again, the Lucien Alliance, NID, and the SGC, what happened was a disaster. The ship is still functioning but at 40% if that, it has been shot at so much and other races have tried to board it and are still trying to and fight over when it has to stop way to often to orbit a star to recharge."

"So, sis do we go back in time to do the ship first, or come back when we take out the bad guys? Ooh I know that look, and it will be a very long trip I can tell already so whats up sis?"

"I at first thought to just go back and send it into a star after everyone lost interest, but then I thought what if we could capture at an earlier date update the drives and fly her back to our time and review the data of all these millions of years. Or just blow her up with the seed ships?"

"I like the thought of not wasting all that data and to see something come from our ancestors, so before or after?"

We voted, and we would go in a few days travel back in time to between they left and came back. We had Andromeda ready and we had several science teams ready to go, we travel several hundred thousand years to the past and we lock on her signal. I grin and say let's show these guys how to fly fast! Andromeda grins and says you go it boss we shrink to the size of a shuttle and we are going so fast that our estimated time to arrival is six hours.

They hit me with questions like crazy people I just bring up the schematics and walk away, chuckling with our mates! We go get some food! When we catch up she looks worse than I had thought, we board and take control we scan the past galaxies for a rich planet to rebuild and upgrade none to our back but the upcoming one looks promising!

We get shields back up to 100% and change a cloak for a quick fix to hide while we begin working, I look at the size and at our auxiliary dock and back, hmm I wonder nope but the city ship dock would work! I bring it up in the meeting, they would like to explore for a little while. I have no problem with that, it also gives us a chance to scout around, we send out two teams to look around and watch for the seed ships. We get a signal from the two seed ships they will be coming in the system in 10 hours. We set up the docking bays to park them and to go over their data, the team going over destiny said there are several systems back that look promising, so we might travel thru them to see whats there.

After a year of exploring, and a total rebuild on destiny, she now sports the same drives, and a much better hull; the power modules was a massive power boost. The seed ships were just as bad if not worse shape we just recycle one and use some from it to rebuild the other. After following their path and investigating many worlds, we record everything we can as we pass thru each system we spend three years total exploring six separate galaxies. We have multiple patrols running and we don't get involved in other planet affairs, there are some strange beings out here, I ask Harry can we keep an Ewok or two? He chuckles at my pouty face, knowing we would be keeping more than that! Like light sabers!

When we get home our kids we brought with us went thru all their training and are powerful and just as ornery as us, our ten from Draco has just turned to their human form and are stunning. When we arrive ten minutes after we left with an axe shaped ship they freaked out for a second.

"I see you spent more time exploring than you had planned, was it worth it? And I have to say your children are absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks guys, and yes they are, we did explore for a total of four years in that time our kids are now fully trained, plus we have some cool galaxies to show everyone. Now, I have no idea how anyone could have survived on that ship if they had got there now. Now the big question, what do we do with a ship that looks like it came from Babylon 5 or Star Wars universe?"

"I was wondering what that looked like, I have an idea, our alphas are, well identical what if we assign destiny as like the commanders' ship?"

"Moody? Would that be good for you? You looked her over pretty good today, and as you can see we didn't skimp on the rebuild."

"I think it would be a remarkable command ship, plus darlin, it would draw attention away from your ship. I like that idea; how would we incorporate her into Cassiopeia? She is to big for the auxiliary dock."

"We discussed this before we decided to explore, she would be fine in the city ship docking bays, we would displace one city ship. As we know we will have to divide them up between our two motherships, I could remodel the dock to hold them all, but I don't want all our eggs in one basket. It's also why I went ahead and built all new alphas for each one, so now we have 64 alphas, 7 city ships, 2 motherships, 64 aurora class battleships, our 8 friendly Asuran city ships, and about 1200 defiant class shuttles. Wow! Talk about a super fleet! And do we have 6 or 8 shipyards?"

"I think sis the motherships got two new 8 dock shipyards each, then two from this galaxy then the two from Pegasus and they are the 6 docks only, plus defense grids for 10 planets, the three langerin satellites, destiny, and a seed ship."

"So why so many ships Holly? Are you feeling a need for a fleet this large? And should we be worried?"

"I think by now you all know I like to have backup for my backup? Well I know of three or five realms we may need everyone of these ships, not to fight, but evacuations, patrols, and god forbid we must use every ship to fight. If we are in that deep it will be a tough fight, the mass effect universe bothers me the most."

"I can see why, as you call it "the freaky glowing blue stuff" until we are there we will not know how it will affect our hyperdrives. I would avoid the, relay? The giant tuning fork as you call them, what I find fascinating is this space station, the power output alone must be massive for all those shields to hold in the atmosphere."

"I agree, but what I don't get is, why need a relay? Surely someone has come up with a hyperdrive in all the millions of centuries? But we won't know till we get there, the reapers also puzzle me, and weapons thanix cannons? A beam of melted metal? It sounds weak compared to our plasma or ion cannons, or am I missing something?"

"I have to agree, our ion cannons are only second to your plasma cannon and the Asgard plasma beam, what you just described is either a power vampire, or a glorified popgun. I have been spending to much time here." We chuckle at his joke, but he had a point they do sound like a joke! we can only hope.

"So, you see, I would rather come into a new situation, over prepared to being found lacking in defending our people and whom ever we need to defend. But also, we might find that, at some point we will have to be able to out think some situations."

"Yes, the reaper issue? more guns would be away to go, also sis and I came up with a conclusion, we bet all the gold in our vault they haven't got any idea about time manipulation, so when they make their grand entrance step out of time and end them."

"I love this beautiful girl, sweet Holly? Are you holding anything else back? You have some of the best ideas, and when you get a feeling we have learned, never go against your gut instinct."

"Thanks Stone, the only thing I haven't mentioned but I did put it in one of my reports, the defense grid is now capable of stepping a planet out of phase and time."

"I see we thought when you had put that in, everyone knew, so you were thinking of adding more to the defense grids?"

"Nope, it was one of those times we were trying to get out in front of the parasite dummy gods, we had just finished the second one when the idea hit me! What the sudden idea was, was like the couple of city ships, and bunkers we came across. I did the math and found that with power of the defense grid it wouldn't take much to protect the planet."

"I like this design also; may we use it for our own?"

"I don't see why not? You all here are capable of building and designing your own, and I never turn down helping our friends. And after we leave you may need this or your descendants."

When we were all caught up we set our departure date in three weeks and we setup our first groups, we are invading middle earth! Funny I know! Well our first group is around 150,000 with my personal guard of 300, stone insisted, I wasn't about to argue. Then Thor and our kids, they said dad and mom we are going, what happens to one will happen to all of us! I hug them and say you're the smartest kids in any galaxy, you have all my knowledge plus what your dads or moms from the Asgard know so your super smart and my backup for techy stuff! They laugh at my star trek innuendo, we all have our armor on and the house elves are right beside me, I smile at them and tell them it will be fine and hand them the jewelry and say you might to armor up once we are thru.

They put it on but didn't activate it I form a portal and send a probe thru yup middle earth, I send them thru it takes quite a while. After an hour and they all had to book it too, we went last when we arrived, we were met with all elves!

"Thor? How do you feel? How about you kids? Are you feeling good, bad, weird, or fantastic?" I grin at their looks

"I have to say this is fantastic dad and mom! We always felt slower than you, but now we feel like we could run at super speed!"

"I have to say that this new body is remarkable and Heimdall is looking, um, hot! I have been spending to much time around you Holly, but it's a good thing!"

"Stone? I have to say, that damn! Your hot! I hope your happy with your new looks, plus I can tell which one of you are girls now! And wow you look hotter than anyone I know!"

"I think you should find a mirror sweet Holly, for you have also improved a little."

I conjure a mirror and damn it was huge! Okay more powerful, great! I look and yes even I have to say I will be beating grabby hands away. I look, and Harry is in just as much trouble as me. He shrugged I walk over and whisper, I think we may need to hide from people. He cracked up and I laid eyes on Luna, Hermione, and Draco, I cum! And they must have too I tackle Draco and suck his face off until someone clears their throat and kills the mood with an arrow pointing at me!

"I would greet you, but I have a thing with arrows pointing at me, would you mind? Thank you, so take me to your leader!"

Everyone busted up laughing, the poor elf was like what a crazy ass bunch and we followed them, when we walk into the courtyard I have to say, the movies did this place no justice.

"I must say Harry, the travel brochures did this place no justice."

"I quite agree Holly, but when you are in a good mood? I am happy to relax a little, or until we get that sinking feeling."

"And what feeling would that be? I am Lord Elrond, please explain why you are invading my kingdom? And I must say you have remarkable green eyes! Many of you, who are you?"

"Greetings Lord Elrond, I am Holly and my Twin brother Harry, we are traveling from another realm, we have elven ancestor from here, Rowena Ravenclaw here is a picture of what she looked like when she crossed over to our realm some thousand years ago. We are here because someone decided that I would be good to lead our people and to help in other realms. Right now, I need to know has your wife, um sorry but I don't want to seem insensitive but is she visiting her mother? And if so when was she coming back? If we are lucky we can save her life from the orc ambush."

"I, I am sorry, are you sure? Yes, only a face set in stone would be that decided, they just left this morning, how soon is the ambush?"

"How long to get to Red Horn pass? It is there where they will be attacked."

"It will take three days at least, by horse, and they have 8 hours head start, even with our fastest horses it wouldn't be fast enough."

"I can get us there much faster, but you can only take a few warriors, or we could fly? Sera time to fly! Come we will be there in minutes Harry coming?"

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss seeing you kick orc butt!"

We teleport to the bridge thirty of us and we take off I scan the area I get some altitude to see better, after twenty minutes we come up to them, I hover over them, but we are cloaked.

"I take it, from this what ever this is, is normal from your realm?"

"Sorry, I should have warned you Lord Elrond but when I am on a mission, I only care about getting there and save who I can. And they are safe but in morning that group would get close to them by tomorrow afternoon, so let us go and greet your Lady, and then shall we end some orcs? Then we can take her to her mother in safety, if she still wishes to go, she might like to meet her new visitors?"

"I think that would be a promising idea, are your people good with killing orcs? And if you can travel so high and fast? What kind of weapons do you have?"

I grin as we teleport down several hundred feet in front of them, so we don't spook the horses, stone said how are your feelings right now?

"I feel great right now, but I am thinking of taking middle earth by storm, we all have shuttles and I think we shall team up, and start west and head east see this map I scanned when we were up high enough? Well this to the north are 30 young dragons, then all the reds are orcs and breeding tunnels, and this silver is mithril this might be worth mining if we can figure out what to make, and this is some ore we have no record for. But there with all these breeding tunnels its no wonder they aren't over run."

"I see gold, what kind of gems are these? They are emitting power like you found for your rings, then what are these?"

"I think, but don't quote me, these two could be two of the three lamps. I think we should spend time mining after we clean them out."

We teleport up to the ship the horses didn't seem the least bit bothered by it? Huh well okay then, she decides to go back home to see to her guests, I called that one. I swing up high and toward the rings location, and there is Sauron hiding! Plus, I wanted to get scans further east, I swing north, and we spot Smaug I tell Stone there is one of our take down targets, he gets excited I ask how many should we bring? He looks to the other 19 this is enough, I grin and set us low and watch as they hack it to bits. I send out a trunk to render it down, they finish in three hours, while we were showing them what kind of food they can sample, she said she loved everything and asked what we plan to do for supper?

"Well, we brought 150,000 people with us and we did bring our own food, but if you are asking if we would like to join you? We would be delighted."

"I am so glad you do, you know you remind me of someone."

I show her the picture and said yes that was her, I tell her about how she is a distant ancestor, and how we have no idea where she vanished to. We also talked about what we were going to do with an army? I grin and say orc hunting! Plus, we have an idea where the one ring is, and it has hours before we destroy it for good!

When they guys were finished I ask Stone did they find any dragon loot? He held up a bag, I grin and say cool, any mithril in there he pulled out some pieces we scan it he says we could improve on their formula and with your gift we would never run out. We chuckle as I pull up and look for Gandalf the grey, on our way we come close to the tower and no one is home I ask Harry I bet there might be a record of what happened to Rowena if she did come back here.

So, we hover low and we go check it out we go from top to bottom snooping and find some of her books we keep them we even find a bunch of galleons. I raise an eyebrow Stone found a diary hmm I think we shall go check this out when we go back for our stuff. We find her wand, yup I think the white wizard needs to meet his end. When we find a note of when she was here, we teleport back to the ship.

"Time to go back in time, lets see according to her note 395 years should do it. There we go, well I see her and Saruman the fuzzy face ass hat."

"I also see that he is about to attack can we get what he is saying?"

She is asking for help to get to Rivendell he told her she should have stayed where she was now she will have to die. I teleport in front of her.

"Hello, grandma don't you know you never trust a fuzzy faced ass hat?"

"You look familiar, do I know you girl? Except for green eyes, kin to Lord Elrond? It would have to be, no matter you can join you? Grandma? You speak just as odd as she!"

I take his staff, weighty and its like naquadah? huh cool let's see.

"So, will his staff still work on the concept of wands grams?"

"I think it should, why you just disarmed him it should answer to you, why what are you thinking? And why am I grams to you?"

"Well, to me see oops I gave your ring to lady Hogwarts along with my Gryffindor family ring. In my time is 1998 after you disappear, I and my twin brother Harry are your descendants, also Potter, Long, Evans, Merlin, and Morgan Le Fay. You were there with Merlin he said you would look to the stars many nights at the castle."

"I Merlin? Really how odd and Morgan? You came across and traveled back in time? That is hard to do, without the right ritual you could end up anywhere and anytime."

"I don't get why the time difference for you here and back home; did you do that on purpose? Or was it accidental? And how are you related to Lord Elrond?"

"My, aren't you the inquisitive one? Did you get into my house? And Lord Elrond is my brother, so in a lengthy line of people he is your uncle."

"I hate to break up this touching family reunion but give me back my staff!"

"I think you can wait for a little while whiskers, now I don't think this staff works the same as our wands, for if I am not mistaken they are tied to Arda and that is how whiskers can access his magic. Yup that about sums up the wizards here, what I want to know is how was he able to kill you? Does your magic vary from realm to realm?"

"I am afraid so, with where your magic is part of you? Here it will run wild with what would be considered wild magic back on earth."

"Oh, so that was why I felt great when we stepped thru?"

"I am sorry, you can summon a portal? How powerful are you dear?"

"What? How did you get here? And did you have a special room in the room of requirement? You know like grandma Morgan does? Oh, she and gramps Merlin will be glad to see you!"

"I do or did has it been that long? And you mean they are alive?"

"it's a long story and let's go back to my time and leave whiskers? Nope not gonna happen whiskers, you do realize I can read your mind?"

"I what? How? That art is a hard subject to master, now who are you little girl? How did you just shrink into a little girl? What kind of power do you have? It matters not I would know it and own you!"

I return to 18 and giggle and I twirl his staff, it just feels like a staff! I pull out mine and enlarge it and hit the ground with it causing lightning to smash the tower. I grin, and I try his it resists but nothing I can't handle! I level his tower to the ground then remake it into Disney castle then into the new Hogwarts complete with everything to date.

"I like mine better, your just feels wrong, and in my experience that is a terrible thing! so, duel to the death? Or drag your happy ass to the future with us?"

"I doubt you have the power to do such a thing but go ahead and try little girl!"

I grin and summon Gandalf the grey whiskers and he is looking lost.

"Hello Gandalf, the grey whiskers, I am taking your um well white whiskers, that if you were to ask Mando's would tell you he is going dark. Plus, he was going to kill grandma, then me then he said he would own me, how rude!"

"I beg your pardon? But how did I get here? And Rowena? I thought you were lost to us forever? Would you mind telling me what is, um that?"

"Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, from our realm."

"What? You crossed over? How? And why are you wearing strange armor? Nice staff, may I?"

I hand him my staff he gets shocked and jumps, and hands it back to me I grin. I look at grans and she is trying not to giggle.

"I tell you what you keep the peace and we will meet you here in 395 years, give or take a day or three, oh and do you want the tower back?"

He nods I wave my staff and it is better than new and bigger, I tilt my head and look back at grams she shrugs. We teleport up to the ship and travel forward, and there is whiskers! I beam him up and grin and take off to Rivendell; I listen to them tell Gandalf what was going on till we hover over Rivendell, we all beam down.

We have a meeting, and I go over everything that will happen or could happen! Unless we go orc hunting and we destroy the one ring! They are all stunned I tilt my head to the side, and grin.

"Well, since nobody is interested in helping we shall be off! Nice to meet you all, we shall see you around. Oh, when I get back, I can cast a fertility spell on any couple and they can have up to 6 little ones!"

I get to the court yard and suddenly they are all yelling to stop! Wait don't leave yet! Were coming to cousin! I snorted at that last one.

"You know we are so far down that list? Like 2000 generations, but I like cousin, Harry after we take out the ring we need all dragon family to meet up with the dragons, there are more than likely mates here."

"I will go inform them of the likely outcome, you know several were hoping to find their mates here! So, ring, orcs, dragon mates, and visit each elven kingdom? How soon before we head back to get our stuff?"

"I want to say a week, but we will see, I want to mine some mithril, and there are gems here emitting power like our rings."

"Cool we can practice earth magic, are you having issues with your magic? Like super powerful?"

I nod he grins and runs off to tell the family, then elves surround me! Wanting the fertility spell done! Crazy ass people, I tell them to calm, they do I ask them to make sure all couples come. Several run off then I hear a stampede! Oh, nope a lot more elves, I tell them to line up in pairs, but they are also in three and four? I ask if they share? They all nod I grin and say so do we! They grin also and said we can have some time together? I about answer when Draco comes up and says we would love to, but we like to play naked by the beach. Their eyes light up and smile and said let us know and would love to spend how long? I say we go for a week or longer sometimes.

I swear most of them cum! The smell is overpowering but in a good way! Damn now I am wet! Draco counts the couples? No that wouldn't work, some were in three girls one guy, damn lucky guy! Some 380 girls later all with three boys and three girls, can you imagine the noise in 9 months? Sure, it will be a great noise and smelly nappy!

We eat supper with uncle Elrond and cousin's, whiskers is grumbling about no staff I punch him, he flies across the room into a wall and is out, I shrug and sit back down. Our cousins I introduce to our pranksters twins I grin as Elrond drops his head.

We hear that with us taking whiskers out earlier many of his deals didn't happen so there are many changes like strider isn't the last, and they are mounting a better fight against the orcs.

Arwen got wind of my soulmate spell or whatever you want to call it, she wants to know if strider is her soulmate? I focus on her and yes, he is when he is born, I mention a potion and a shot I can give to him, that will bring out his elven side then she will not have to give up her family to die as a mortal. She squeezed me and asks for me to show her how to make it, sure thing cousin. She squealed and ran off dragging me along, this chick is strong!

The next morning, we have 500 teams of 250 each they get their ships they have orders to avoid the dragons until we take out the ring, then all dragon members will meet them. Then all mine all breeding tunnels the huge deposit keeps it quiet till we are ready to mine it.

We line up on the west coast and we fly above the ground 1000 feet in the air to get a better view and scans, we take out the ring then they begin moving east, we then join in the hunt we hit a tunnel or mine. We hit the entire area with a cleansing spell and we reach out as far and as deep into the mines and wipe out the orcs filth and heal the land in the area. Once we finish we go in and everyone spreads out to either mine or look for stuff or clues.

After three hours of mining we got a great payday, this mine had a rich vein of gold and some mithril a little silver and some of those blue gems golf ball or bigger, diamonds, some yellow stones too some emeralds, I copy everything many times as we head east again we keep this up for a week there was several teams that hit the goblins and more of the mountains. What we all found odd was the vaults were mostly untouched Stone said right of conquest plus I copied the ones we found. We hit Moria ten teams I said ten come from the west then ten waits on the east side shorter trip to the city.

We take out ugly squid thing, open the door our cousins were surprised there was a door we unblocked the stream to drain the nasty water. Then we begin our cave crawl we find veins of mithril we pull it out it looked like silver water running into our trunk. When we had what we could pull out without taking half a wall down, unless we sensed a pocket then we did. And we did several times, funny they went the wrong direction, the side they were mining was some, but the huge pocket was in the wall behind them. I thought they could sense stuff? You know stone sense? Oh, wait dragon age dwarves!

Several days later and a whole bunch of mithril later we come out to the city we send up mage lights, we investigate all the different rooms and chambers, we wake up the things and signal for the other teams to come in and catch them in the middle!

Several sent out the cleansing spell while the others covered them after six hours we stomped them out! and the Balrog was a wimp! We split up and we find the vault untouched? I turn to Stone he shakes his head no idea why either, so I copy it several times and we load it into a trunk just for treasure loot. Then we hit the mines where I sense several massive pockets the boys say this is fucking huge!

"I am confused, why did they dig in the wrong direction? And what is with the vaults being untouched? Did anyone find any notes or something? Or hidden wall safe or anything?"

"Yes, we were waiting to meet up when we are done mining and whatever else sweet Holly."

"I bet they are either in dwarfish or black speech?"

"I asked some of your cousins' men and they said it was we will need to ask your uncle or Gandalf grey whiskers."

I nod, and we spend ten hours cleaning out the massive pockets of gold, mithril, some huge gems of several colors, but a lamp I found or a glowing crystal the size of a giant beachball? I put it in my bag we then find a sparkly gem like a giant fire opal about the size of a football or bigger. When we finish we always clean up to look like it was normal, we hit Dol-Guldur! Many orcs and trolls we tear them up we head down to the dungeons I find a dragon girl she changes to an elf like us I hold her she askes "is it finally over?" I nod and summon all the treasure into a bag, she must have thought I was stealing it till I hand her the bag, I grin and say it was yours better keep it safe.

After we help the many prisoners out we explore deeper I sense more loot I break open a massive door, wow doesn't even cover it. So, I get out my loot trunk and summon it into the trunk, it takes 30 minutes to get it all in there! I shrink it and put it away we continue snooping we stomp on a few more orcs once we have made it back outside and all were cleared we leveled it. I turn to see Amber has found a mate in one of my sons, I grin he smiles, and I hug them.

"This is my mom Holly, whatever you do? always tell us of any problem or concerns, Okay?"

We head to out and camp out for the night and a few goes hunt and bring back some deer, pig, and bear once they are cleaned, I copy them, and we have roast meat for supper, with some our foods also.

After we are sure we got all the orcs and mined all we could, we head for the dragons and all mated to one of our kids or family, I said this is good news. We were told of a mines or breeding tunnels up north, so we go search and we find massive deposits of this ore? we get several huge samples. We do find three, two tunnels with massive pockets of goodies and one mine we find more notes and contract?

We mine it for as long as we get something I find another lamp! I bag it after our huge payday we leave the mess, but we also find another vault I copy it several times then trunk it we leave. Time to visit the elves!

We spread out over the greenwood forest and cleanse it of all darkness! Then we send healing magic thru the entire forest this cleans the dead stale air and bring back the earthy smell. We are walking around looking for some fruit when I sense several elves coming we stand and wait for them to show. When they don't I get bored I float up to see how the forest looks from above, from where I can see we did good!

"I would like to know who enters our forest? Are you the reason the curse has been lifted?"

"I am amazed Draco, here we get talking trees? I thought the Ent's were in Fangorn? What? I thought you watched the movies? No? what about the books? You did, did you get any idea where the Ent wives went missing?"

"I am not a talking tree; how did you fly? I am prince Legolas Greenleaf. By the, are you an angel sent from Eru?"

I turn to see who he was talking to, I have no idea who when in doubt act like a goof, Harry snorted.

"Hey Stone? I didn't know you could fly, and you do have that glow about you, angel? Nah walking sex god? Yeah that sounds better."

Everyone is laughing their asses off, even Stone is chuckling good we all need a good laugh every now and then.

"What? Was it something I said? Harry you're a guy whats so funny?"

"I, give me a minute sis, you are too funny!" I grin and giggle

"I am sorry, but I was talking to you beautiful, your giggle was like the most beautiful music sent from the heavens!"

"Harry? This says you are beautiful, I think you found another mate, lucky brother, you already have two, hey Draco did you find anyone? No? oh that is okay we can keep looking, the tree is hitting on Harry."

They crack up again I grin and light up the forest.

"Geeze Holly, give me warning next time, wow since we came here your magic is super powerful! Even more than mine! How is that?"

"I have no idea brother, you saw what the tower? It went down like a house of cards, are we going to find these tree elves or talk to the trees some more?"

"I think if you turn around you will see the um prince? Legoland or something."

Everyone cracked up again I did to I couldn't help it Legoland! The talking tree cleared its throat we turn to see 50 arrows pointing at us.

"Harry, I think we found those tree elves, what is with everyone pointing arrows at me? Uncle Elrond had, um who was that did the same thing? I forgot his name!"

"What do you mean uncle Elrond? Do you mean Lord Elrond?"

"I think that is the only Elrond I know of? Hmm nope he is a lord of Rivendell and our uncle several greats thrown in there, but we are way out there on the family tree, Rowena is our ancestor she back in Rivendell right now, I think or was she going to visit Galadriel with cousin Arwen?"

"I think she was waiting to go see her with us sis, and besides we might be tied up, get it tied up?"

We chuckle at his lame joke the tree clears its throat again.

"I think the tree needs a cough drop, did you bring any?"

"What is a cough drop? And I am not a tree! And you haven't looked in my direction once. Bring them maybe with better lighting she sees better!"

We chuckle and follow along I tell Harry see you in the tree fort, he chuckles I pop in and start munchin on an apple in the dark corner. Its over an hour and there is yelling to look for the angel I snorted. I sit and pick at some more fruit, nah I wander into the kitchens and whip up my lasagna and cheesy garlic bread Harry loves then a salad ooh lemon cake and strawberry cheese cake mm. by the time I am done there is lots of yelling about something, yes I heard it all I am just playing dumb! Geeze if you can't pick on a prince everyday what fun is it?

I copy everything several times then send them to the tables I then mix up sweet tea and grab a bunch of tasty wine a waltz out and fix my plate and begin eating.

"You better eat something Harry, it is your favorite after all. I should multiply it once more, nope three more times there!"

A throat clears again I keep eating it clears again I look around.

"Hey Harry, did you find them cough drops? The tree followed you in here, I think, how does a tree get a sore throat anyway?"

Everyone cracks up even the king was holding his sides he was laughing so hard! I grin as I see Legolas is almost falling over trying not to laugh? Why I thought it was funny, I keep eating soon everyone is digging in also Harry elbowed me and said that was hilarious.

"I want to thank you! Who ever fixed this marvelous dinner, now who might you be? Legolas said you were claiming that Lord Elrond is your Uncle? I was not aware Rowena had returned."

"Yup I told um Legoland that and he thought I was off my nut, then said something about better light? How can a tree need better light?"

Everyone cracked up again, Legolas was shaking his head like I can not she got my name wrong again! That was what he was thinking!

"I see, have you seen this tree that keeps needing a, cough drop?"

"Nope, you see the first time there wasn't anyone but trees, the second time there were like 50 arrows pointing at me! I am sorry, but I have a thing about pointy things aimed at me! I could care less who is behind said pointy thing, them things are sharp! You could put an eye out with those things!"

Well, everyone lost it big time, I serve up dessert it got quiet suddenly.

"What? Let me guess you don't like dessert? Fine more for me! Harry dig in we got a lot to eat! You too Stone! You to Legoland!"

They lost it again until the smell of sweets hit their nose they dug in, there wasn't any left oh bugger, I wanted seconds! Hmm ice cream I conjured up I giant wash tub sundae and scooped me and Harry some.

"I am curious as to what this is, its very sweet, cold and delicious!"

"We call it ice cream, in our realm? We can eat this anytime because of modern invention called a refrigerator it keeps stuff frozen in one side and the other just keeps it cold."

"I am amazed then, so are you willing to be serious now?"

"I wouldn't do it Holly; the serious jokes get old after a while you know?"

"Fine ruin my fun, next time I will turn my hair blond to make it seem more authentic, greetings your majesty I am Holly Long, you know I still like Potter better! Anyway, I fixed this feast it's a favorite of Harrys my twin brother, indeed Rowena is a distant relation by about 2000 years separation. My story is a long and not so glamorous, but I shall begin, you might want to get something to drink!"

I begin my tale it took three hours, when I was done I conjured fire whiskey, and pored me a big glass and downed it and belched fire!

"I have to say that is quite the tale, may I? what is this strong drink?"

"Fire whiskey, strong stuff, I bet you couldn't down a glass and keep a straight face, I have this here diamond to."

He looked at it then snapped his fingers, and someone came out with two smaller diamonds and a glass he pored it full and downed it and yelped as he blew it all over Legolas, I grin he hands me my prize.

"My gods how can you swallow that? It was like drinking liquid fire! Good name fire whisky, I still don't see how a little girl can drink it!"

"I thank you for adding to my collection, and it takes a few years to get used to it for most people, Harry still hasn't, now this is smooth 80year old scotch this you sip and enjoy the burn."

"I am impressed this is much better, scotch is that meaning anything?"

"I haven't got a clue, but my guess would be it was originally made in Scotland, they are called Scottish the people."

"I see, have you had a chance to look into my son's eyes?"

"Nope, when I look his way he blushes and looks down, if my kids were here you wouldn't hear the end of it, mate or not they are just as ornery as me, it runs in the family. If you are wondering how many kids? 45 was my last count, huh its about time for another heat cycle."

"I have her beat on kids, but just barely, with two hot mates, and they are like sisters to Holly, Draco only has 10 with her, oh yeah you weren't claiming those others as you didn't touch them, but they look like you!"

"I know! I still don't know how the hell that happened! I just looked at them and they were pregnant! Freaking weird ass year that was."

"I am sorry, what? How could you get someone pregnant?"

"Like this, see I can change my form, also anyone else, plus I can cast a fertility spell and any couple wanting to have children and can have up to 6 and any combination."

"I see, well how many have taken you up on this generous offer?"

"350 or so in Rivendell before we started hunting orcs, I also can heal just about anything, like your dragon fire scars no wait that didn't happen, never mind, I have a question, but I am not being mean I wish to know when was the time they killed your wife? I need a time and place."

"I uh its been just after Legolas was born they were ambushed and where did she go?"

"I wouldn't worry about it she will pop up shortly, and my guess with your wife. We have this issue of saving people thing."

"I hate orcs, smelly gross things, ugh I can see why they were ambushed, there had to be 5,000 at the time! I need a shower blood and guts, ok the guts was my fault! He pissed me off, so I ripped him apart."

"I do not know who this fierce warrior is, nor do I care she saved all our group, and yes she told me about what happened and said we had to return to her time to keep from messing up the time line?"

"My love you are alive? Thank you for bringing her back from the dead!"

"I can't imagine Mandos will be to happy, oh well what can you do?"

"I think he can kiss my big toe, you know this is almost reminds me of our problem we had, they sit by and do nothing, oh well so Legoland shall we see if we are mates? Or are you to shy? Oh, Harry? You know how you always like red heads? I think you should check out Tauriel!"

"Who are you talking about? And why? Would she be… interested…in me? Hello, I am Harry, how are you?"

"I am Tauriel, and she is right, you have the most amazing eyes, so mate huh? Shall we go somewhere else to talk?"

"I didn't know you could sense bonds? How long have you been practicing?"

"I think 6 years? No 7 years I am still getting used to seeing who belong to with who, so your majesty would you like more children running around the palace?"

They did, and they went for 6 like the other 280 girls here, Legolas was now playing, nope he just vanished, huh oh well we teleported to the ship and grab stuff for a shower and enjoy a long hot shower, then I crash for a few hours. The next day brought a new face to the table, Tauriel she is beautiful, and an excellent shot we tell the king and queen we will be heading over to visit Galadriel soon, he wants to try some more of my odd cooking, his words not mine. I fix meatloaf mashed potatoes and gravy and sweetcorn I flip in some mac and cheese. Dinner was a smash hit again, the next night I make pizza several kinds again they loved it! eh I think he is just hoping for Legolas to bump into me. This is my last night I fix hamburgers fries and tenderloins, they loved them! I think they never had a sandwich before!

The next morning, we were saying good bye we walk out, and someone grabs me without thinking I flip them over and I almost punched him!

"You know? Trees don't grab people, they may tap on their shoulder or mess with their hair, so how is the ground this morning tree?"

"I am sorry, I didn't realize you had fight training! And thank you the ground is quite nice. May we speak?"

"I suppose, you look like your going on a very long trip? New tree fort? Or oh tree house? Well whats up besides the sky?"

"I what? You are an odd girl, most just wish to be courted, or the few who wish to fight or patrol. I am ready to see if there is anything too look into each other's eyes….and…. I forgot…. what I was saying."

I grin as we gaze into each other's eyes and totally spacing out I pull him to me we are the same height! And kiss with all I have.

"So, are you happy to see me or is that a pickle in your pocket? And I must say we need to do something about that lovely blush."

"I am most definitely happy to see you, and as a prince I am supposed to act as a proper gentleman should. You have no idea how hard it is."

"I do to I am rubbing against it right now and I would be happy to help with that if you like a silly and sometimes crazy girl, who also likes to share." I whispered that part and I swear he cum! I know he did! Hmm

"I would love nothing more but uh what do I tell my parents?"

"I would say good luck son, for my new daughter has brought me my wife and we are now expecting, so be wild and carefree. You need it!"

We thanked him and asked if any single elf would like to try and find a mate that we have a steady stream of singles come thru if they are willing. They said they would be delighted just if we come with them and visit, we said not a problem, we think we got all the orcs except for Mordor we will hit it after we visit lady Galadriel for a few days, then we take it out and Minas Morgul.

We fly in the ship and Legolas is uneasy at first, then relaxes until Sera pops up. And announces we have arrived we lower to the ground and drop the cloak. Well that set off alarms everywhere, we exit to find arrows pointing at us, Harry chuckles at my mood. Legolas asked what was funny? Harry grins and says loudly.

"I take it when you had sharp pointy things aimed at her you didn't learn nothing? It isn't the best way to greet someone, true you never know their intentions until you talk awhile. Lord and Lady would like to come out and let them know we mean them no harm?"

They came out and they lowered their bows we meet up with the Lady of the forest she is surprised to see us? Huh, how odd, she should have seen us, unless her sight only works when we are coming on land? Ah yes, we would be connected to the earth and the trees would have informed her. She smiles and nods I smile and nod and say sorry for the scare we didn't think we upset everyone like that.

"It is fine Holly dear, you are a very perceptive young woman, worthy of our young Legolas, he is the last known born child in over a thousand years. My granddaughter, and she has informed me of your plans to help her stay with us, I thank you. I also understand we can have children up to 6? Are you offering to all couples?"

"Yes, my Lady, I am I wanted to give the elven people a gift of something they have all longed for. For it's the least we could do for putting up with my terrible jokes, and the few pranks your grandsons and our brothers will pull on people."

All couples lined up and I cast the spell all with the same 6 and half each, or you know three boys and three girls! Then the singles lined up and they met our singles some found their mate, I said don't worry for there are far more coming. They smile at that thought and I return the gesture, they had a skip in their step again.

We stayed for several days, I cooked several dishes and they all was crazy about the unique styles off food, then I put up a magical fruit orchard where they will always produce fruit, then berries, then veggie garden like the things I haven't seen growing here. I then conjured a huge gazebo like we did at Hogwarts, then added magical twinkle stars up inside the gazebo. Then honey suckle vine and mixed with ivy I grew it up around the columns and railing and the smell filled the air. When I turned and seen a huge audience, they walked to the gazebo and said they could feel the power and Arda mixed in, like it was part of the nature around us.

"I like the organic feel, the feel of nature, this is the best way to build something, without destroying these beautiful trees."

"I was wondering Holly dear now that we are somewhat related, could you heal the forest? I usually connect with the main tree, and spread magic into the trees, and surrounding forest."

"My Lady, you only to ask, I am sorry about your ring, may I try to bring it back to hopefully close to its original power?"

She nodded, and I wrap my hand around her hand and connect with the ring and focus then pull power from the universe and slowly push magic into her ring recharging and cleansing it, when I fill it with as much as I dare to without it becoming unstable. I back away and look into her eyes she grins and looks at it for it has changed into a more beautiful representation of how the magic works here.

"I thank you, this has more power in it than when I first received it so long ago, how long will it last dear?"

"I tied it to Arda, it will keep it charged until all magic leaves these lands, if not you could pass it down to anyone you deem worthy."

I turn and put both hands on the tree I pull power from the universe and focus I ask the Lady to help guide my magic for it can get wild here. She agrees and places her hand on my shoulder, I begin pushing magic into the tree, soil, and spread it throughout the forest. Then, further out in all directions, I heal and cleanse wiping away the filth of Sauron, I hit the areas we might have missed, like dwarven kingdoms, I repair the stone and massive entry doors. I cleanse and update all their living quarters with a wizard bathroom. I find poison in the well and cleanse it! I find the one who did it! I drag him to the chief or king and explain what he was doing. They thank me, I hit all dwarves with healing and cleansing magic.

Then, I fix a ventilation charm system in their work areas, and better lighting. I hit Erebor also, Dale, and do the same, I cleanse the king under the mountain of the curse! and find the problem. When done I mention it to the king of why his madness had such a hold on him. I suggest strengthening good will, to remove and destroy the cursed ring and fix it and present it to the king of greenwood.

He agrees, he feels bad for if it had been sent to them, they would suffer more so, he got right on it and asked if I could come and collect it. I said sure! also while I am there I can insure any couple to get pregnant with up to 6, but I worry about their smaller frame if they could survive it?

I then reach as far north as possible, then west and there was another strong hold, but it had been cleansed! I just repair all stone and update their living quarters and the furnace areas I charm then to vent and add lighting to their work areas. Then, I cleanse all that we might have missed in the mountains, then swinging in south westward arc I reach out into the plains. Then swinging south, I hit Rohan and their surrounding areas even Orthanic, and as far as I can reach, then I hit Fangorn and rejuvenate the forest and the Ent. Then, swing east I discover where the Ent wives still linger, and the magic is weak, but the garden is easy as Galadriel shows me what they used to look like! I bring form to the Ent wives, I also restore their beautiful gardens. Then I swing east and north till I complete the circle. I pull back my magic, and step away from the tree, I smile and hug the Lady she gladly returns the hug. We spend the day talking about the different plants I donated them, and she suggested I restore the other two rings. I agree uncle Elrond gave me his hand and I repeat the process. Then Gandalf grey whiskers lends me his hand and I again repeat the charging and cleansing. I grin as they are amazed at my ability I shrug no biggie.

"I think since we have time now until we head for Mordor, we need to meditate and ask Mandos what we should do with Whiskers. We also have another issue, I wasn't going to bring this up until you three were together, the white counsel. But even with the ring and Sauron vanquished its not over, in about three hundred years after the king returns to Gondor, he and Arwen would rule with justice and peace will remain for 150 years then Arwen would have joined him. The one trapped in the void they will free him and bring about the destruction of Arda. What troubles me is when he is free? he gives magic to men and uses them to bring about the end. And it will be a long and bloody war until he makes his final strike, and Arda will be no more!"

"I see why you waited to tell us, what would you suggest my dear? I am the only wizard left according to you. I still can't believe Saruman killed the blue wizards!"

"You heard his confession, Gandalf, and I like it no better than you. If as the events as Holly had described happened! We would be on a ship in 700 years and the many deaths that would have been high!"

"I can't imagine how we could have prevented it, we really didn't know where the ring was! Until he was back to full power. This will be the third time they let Morgoth loose on Arda! Why? When he has clearly not going to change!"

"I knew of a wizard in our realm, he looks like Gandalf, he refused to end dangerous criminals, said for the greater good they be given a chance to redeem themselves! All that ever got was more heartache, they were either freed by their friends in a battle! or bought their way out and went right back to killing whole families."

"I see the parallel you are drawing, but how can we destroy him? He is more powerful than Sauron! Plus, he is beyond our reach!"

"Uncle? I may have an idea how to end him before they let him go, but we need to meet with Mandos. So, Gandalf grey whiskers, ready to become Gandalf the white whiskers?"

We chuckle at his expression, we agree we need a sacred place to reach him and the only place is back at Rivendell. So, we plan to go after we feast tonight, we had sent word to mine the ore we found, then go east look for more orcs and watch the eastern people they are up to something, plus the corsairs also. Plus, scan for more rich deposits around the planet and mine all you can!

So, the next morning we load up and I let Lady Galadriel that there will be many more looking for a mate soon, so we will see each other often. She hugged me and said I look forward to it. We head to Rivendell we are there in less than 15 minutes, we could be here sooner, but we scanned the area just in case.

We walk down to some cave by the water level we sit across from each other and we meditate, it seems like 2 minutes and we are in the hall of the dead. I look around at the tapestry, Gandalf explains the scenes I ask when he was Orome how was things then before the sun, moon, and stars were made?"

"I should not be surprised you know about that, but it was dark. And the only light across the land was from the lamps."

I pull one out he gasps at the sight and he was trying to figure out where I had kept them, I grin and pull the second, then put them back.

"I would like to know what or who I am supposed to give these to?"

"I can not answer that for you, what else do you hide in them?"

"I found this its like a fire opal in our realm, they are expensive but never this big, this isn't like the heart of the mountain? Is it?"

"I do believe so yes only 5 times larger, where did you dig it up?"

"Moria, when we cleaned out the balrog and orcs, goblins and trolls."

"You? You took out a balrog? How was this possible? No, I know your different even to your own kin, you are very powerful and clever! And wise beyond your brief years, and I can see you wish nothing to do with fate and all on your young shoulders. It's better to not want the power and use it wisely, then to crave power and use it as you see fit."

I nodded we went into the hall Mandos, we walk in and there in his ginormous form is Mandos, looking extremely bored!

"I have a profound respect for you sir, but in experience? Great power and boredom are not! A good combination, I asked to see you about an issue that will arise in several hundred years, isn't there anyway to prevent him from destroying Arda?"

"I love this girl, Gandalf you would be wise to heed her counsel, yes but only the dead can enter to end him, unless Gandalf does this between his promotion from grey whiskers to white whiskers. It can't be done, sorry, unless you know someone who is dead?"

"How would I be able to defeat him? He is more powerful than I?"

"I have a popgun to end a being in a purely energy or other form. But before I ask you to, I have a question, Lord Mandos, the one he has tied myself to, is he truly the grim reaper? Or death or am I being played with again?"

"Ah, you are beyond brilliant, I had wondered if you would fall for their trick! But when I sent you back to born as you are, I was wondering if that myth would come into play. But to answer your question? Yes, he is one of my agents, and he does begin to mess with his mistress end him! I will not have people like that messing up my plans."

"So, what plans do you have for me Lord Mandos? I am just curious as to what my direction is, and how long I should linger in a realm?"

"I love her brilliant mind, you only have to follow your heart, and you will meet the true man or Turian of your dreams soon. As for how long? As long or short its your choice, and as far as messing about with time? You are using it wisely, unlike some who do as they please. Now the lamps are yours to keep, they might come in handy. The fire opal keeps it hidden, for the greedy dwarves will try to take it! As for you mining to your hearts content? Go right ahead, we will add more. The ore you don't know what to do with it yet? In the right mix you can recreate the Vibranium from captain America like his shield, only stronger, and with your gift you can resupply everyone with new armor and add it to your ships! But you must discover it on your own. So, summon your friend and let him stop a tragedy from happening, like you did just this week."

"Death! I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes mistress? What can I do for you?"

"I have a popgun to kill the one known as Morgoth before he is let loose, also I have some fun for you, the Easterlings and corsairs and Dunlendings seem to have got the idea that they can make war when they like. How would you like to slip this contract in on a few, when they sign it all willing to make war will die painfully? But this will not stop them from defending their own."

"I shall return shortly mistress, and the others will be taken care of, can I track a few and learn more of their reasons? Torture is much more fun! And I think I know several to track down."

I snorted and grinned and nodded he was chuckling when he left.

"He is one of my best, now Gandalf the grey whiskers, are you ready to take your place as the leader of well the two for now, you might get more wizards soon."

"I accept, but what shall we do with Saruman or his staff?"

"I will take his staff, although Holly just proved to over power him and it still worked for her, so it would not work for him. But like if you asked her to say, upgrade your staff? It would work better, and I suggest learning some of her magic before she leaves."

Death popped up and handed the gun back and said it is done, I shall begin my next fun job. He chuckled as he popped out I shrug. I watch as Gandalf is now Gandalf white whiskers, I grin at his expression.

We wake up to everyone meditating I grin as I know it has been several hours. I look at Gandalf and grin he chuckles at my kid like attitude.

"Don't ever change sweet Holly, you are a bright and beautiful soul. And those are sometimes hard to find."

"Not really you just got to know where to look. Shall we poke them or leave them I am starving!"

"we all agree with that point sis, Legolas went to tell the kitchen to begin cooking we were going to eat everything in the kitchen!"

We all laugh as we walk up the path, we tell them what Mandos said, they just nodded as we sit I copy the food, so we have plenty to eat! After wards I give Gandalf spells he would use for defending. He was interested in the shield spells, and my healing and earth magic. But he chose carefully for attack spells, I mention on several occasions the cleansing spell works wonders against all dark creatures and other thing I started naming off.

"So sweet Holly are we ready to take out Mordor and Minus Morgul?"

"Yup, but we need to let Gondor of our intentions, and if they wish to join us that is fine, but they will need to garrison troops to keep the riff raff out for good. Or we could occupy it for a time being, but I want to see what we are looking at."

We all take off with 300 ships we get there at Gondor and we let uncle Elrond and Gandalf do the talking, they say they are coming with us, and they also wish to see the damage done to the city.

So, we tell them no horses needed, well they are shocked at the futuristic ships we take out Minas Morgul first we take out all orcs spilling out I charge up a cleansing pulse and send it out in all directions. I wipe out the creepy spider then it travels into the city cleansing it every spot. When done I pull back and the city is no longer sickening green but white and shining like a star. I look around what? They all said beautiful I shrug we inspect the city. I find the pens for the flying mounts for the Nazgul there are nine inside. The fact that they were not cleansed was good enough for me I talk to them I parcel tongue calming them as they look at me they bow and ask to serve as her ladies' personal guard I grin and stroke their skin not scales. I ask if there are anymore of your kind? They hiss no they wiped them out! Then if we wanted to live we had to serve them and we are given immortality, but we can only bare young once every 20 years, and it is time soon.

I lead them out into the sun they squint but soon are basking in the warm sun as we watch them change shape, to a smooth skinned dragon. I turn to see the guys grinning at them. Once they are done changing they then turn to an elf all nine naked and hot.

"I see why they kept you locked up and kept their tainted objects near you, you are very stunning, and I bet formidable fighters. I accept but not as just guards, no friends work better for me, so if you have need or think something is wrong please always come to us this is my twin brother Harry and these are our mates, if someone does attack they are the most important besides our kids which are that large group. This big guy is my best friend, trainer, and body guard sometimes."

"I think I may have found my mate sweet Holly, she is beautiful."

I check and nod I check the others they also have mates in the furling, I grin and tell Stone the news, he grins and asked to have then meet us. I nod he takes off with her in tow, we go and see what the boss wants to do with the keep or castle. They are grumbling about something stupid I am sure of that.

"So, shall we head to Mordor and further east to see what else may be hiding back there?"

"I think that is a wise idea, we are unsure if we should post a garrison here, the men are uneasy with this place still."

"I tell you what, if you need to talk it over, then leave enough to defend it then when the boss decides what to do? Then it will be his call!"

They agree they leave 150 men and food for two months, then we take off to take out more orcs we get there and wow the head count is 80,000 I grin at that! Have fun times ahead! And fun we had we are blowing them up shooting cutting them down with swords, then three trolls come out!

"I will take the one in the middle you two take the other two, antitank gun explosive rounds aim for the head, watch this Legolas it will get messy!"

We aim and fire three head shots and nothing left they fall on top of the orcs, we spot five more we take them out before they can do any damage. Then we just pick off ones coming in far enough away to keep the blast from hurting the others.

"I have to say I want to train in this kind of weapon soon, and this armor is more comfortable than I thought!"

"Yes, Legolas we will train you, for you my mate need to be able to protect you and our family, should the occasion arise!"

He chuckles and keeps asking how come he hasn't run out of arrows yet? We grin and will tell him later, we must go back to swords. After six hours we wipe out the ones on the surface. We then take out the breeding tunnels, and we mine while we are down here more huge gems! I mean these put all the others to same! Must be the volcano this must have been a vent, we spend ten hours mining massive pockets.

When we have our share, we cleanse the entire area and I force green grass and trees to grow then rain to wash away any filth. We head east we find an old mine but its empty we go in and I tell them this is the most massive pocket ever! Be careful not to cause a cave in. we spend three days here massive is an understatement. When we quit we kept heading east and spread out and scan for pockets and orcs.

The other groups found three more massive pockets we found several also so they all got their own teams so after another three days we start looking again! We hit the coast or what it used to be, 50 ships went further for scans and mining and looking for orcs! We head south we don't pick anything up until another mountain ridge we split up there are several and we clean them out once they are clean we go south then turn back when we hit water.

We get back up to the corsair port and I am feeling ornery, I teleport down and conjure clothes like them, but I look like a preteen boy, I put a contract on his desk and I also have a list of supplies to get filled for their next raid. I change it to clean out their stores, ooh pipe weed cool! He signs both and didn't notice my contract, I take it down and get the supplies now I am a guy and he look at me with lust, ok not my type! He gets it all loaded into my handy wagon as I clean out his stockpile!

When I am alone I beam it all up and we leave I bust up laughing, it takes several minutes to calm down before I can explain!

"I just put one of my special contracts on his desk, he signed it without reading it! What it does is from now on if they are ever mean or cruel to any boy girl or women they now become like what they are about to beat on, so a woman is beating a servant boy for no reason! She becomes a servant boy when no one is looking!"

They all bust up laughing, we head north, and we stop at the elf settlement and we have a few new mates to add to our match making service! They are told to take them and go, I ask if any couples wish to have kids I have 120 done and we take off for Gondor!

The steward is happy we ended the orcs and he has issues with keeping the undesirable's out, plus his people are chicken shit!

"I have an idea, well two actually, what about the people of Rohan? They have proven to be defenders and only wish to live in peace, they could switch out their garrison every so often. Or I really don't want to over step my bounds, but we have plenty to live and make it a thriving city, in a few years. We could slowly move out as your people take over, but the name has to be changed, and we request to make a few modifications nothing major."

"I like her, why am I talking to you fools? So, if Rohan wishes to partner with you would you be okay with that?"

"Yes, they are good people and they know how to fight and will pull their own weight, I think we need to decide on numbers."

"I see your no push over either! Why can't you people be like this? Decisive and strong willed! Not spineless! When can you be back to negotiate with Rohan?"

"How long to get the message there and for them to answer and then travel? Three weeks? Or I am leaning toward a month, they will be curious as to what this meeting is about, but also worry."

"I like your intelligent thinking yes I think a month would be best, that way as you politely put it they could drag their feet. So, see you back in a month? Gandalf and Lord Elrond as this involves you I think it only fair to ask the other elven leaders to be part of this."

"I agree with him also, we do not want to look disorganized and there could be others that wish to take a round of working here and could like it, plus we need to see who would be leading the city. It might be best since it's the property of Gondor they have a steward and then and elf or two advisors. Because we could get food sent in along with other craft goods if we are to make it another port, like it used to be many years ago."

"I think she would be best to govern the city, no offense but you got right to the heart of the matter, lets see what comes in a month. You may be the only ones to take control of the city."

We bow and leave we take off for Erebor and we meet with the king we get a tour of the city and the smelters were huge. And full of gold and mithril I asked what is the best way to make mithril work to our will?

"I think our smith would be best to tell you that one, why did you come into some mithril?"

"Yup, we been hunting orcs and they tunnel for their breeding grounds, but they also pick the perfect spot for massive pockets. So, we mine what we can safely but not for long we were hunting! so if we found some close to the tunnel walls we got what little bit I could. I think we total 1500 pounds total but that was a lot of tunnels, it's a wonder they weren't over running everyone. Oh, and yes Moria has been cleaned out and the balrog is dead, with trolls, orcs, and goblins. Plus did you know there is a, I think it was three mines up north but it was hard to tell with the snow blowing, then there are two no three around the inside edge of Mordor they are falling out of the wall it is so loaded but we didn't have time to do much."

We talked for awhile I did the fertility spell on 500 dwarves they all wanted to try for 6 so I said if any of you have issues send for me. They all nodded, and the king handed the necklace to me, he also handed me a huge bag of gold and gems with some jewelry for payment for Moria I bowed and said it was fun! He laughed he never thought an elf would find killing a demon fun, he had the smelter come and give us tips with working with mithril. I ask about the ore we found if they had ever tried to use it? He said no it was like it refused to do as we willed it to. But then he wrote out what they tried. I thanked him and ask what I owe him for his guidance he said five coins I give him 10 and thanked him.

The king saw us out and asked when I would be back? I said I will feel better if I check on the ladies, 6 is a lot and I never saw a dwarven birth.

"I will make my way out to the other kingdoms, I know iron hills is to the northeast? The other two are uh the next closest is to the west? I haven't a clue where the other is."

"Here is our map, as you can see you are correct sort of on two, the other is almost to the west sea, as you can see the one you weren't sure about is the one you saved them from being poisoned. And iron hills are in the direction you stated, why didn't you stop there they are looking forward to your help."

"We were, but we had three armies of orcs to tend with; and two more to chase down, when we were done? we decided to tackle Mordor and Minas Morgul the next day. We also took care of a dragon issue you would have had in oh 25 years, he would have taken over Erebor with many losing their lives."

His eyes got as big as saucers he ran over to one of his guards and said something he went running off! Wow fast little guys, he came back over and asked what we did with the dragon treasure. Trap yup, well we shall see buddy.

"I didn't get any, I was held back these guys behind me are the victors, they render the entire carcass down for food and potion stuff, then they claimed right of conquest on the dragon treasure, by their right too."

We watch as he deflated at that last part, I grin behind my hand poke the bear time. I snicker internally at my thought I hear Harry trying not to, but it was a losing battle, when he told my boys they didn't hold it back stone caught the meaning I grin he chuckles.

"I how ever did get a hoard all to myself, when we cleaned out Dol Guldur? I found Sauron's treasure vault that he used to lure dragons in to capture, it was massive it took me three hours to figure out away to haul it out of there. Why would you like to buy some?"

"I wouldn't mind looking through it, we might find an item worth trading for, you never know?"

About that time 50 dwarves coming in from all sides, I raise an eyebrow at him he looks like he wasn't my response! Nope but he wants to strong arm me to give it to him? Pfft as if I would give it away for their greed, nope I would sell it or give for a noble cause, not greed!

"I am sorry, but all dragon treasure belongs to us, weather or not you vanquish the beast."

"I see, where is this law written down, so we may see it? I am betting there isn't one? I tell you what, you like to bet right? Okay, I bet little ole me can arm wrestle five and win, then to make it even better five of us against five of you drinking contest! But you got to put up your share of the treasure to equal of what we got, deal?"

We listen in as they all agree it will be an easy victory, I draw up the contract Harry snorts, I grin as he explains to them what I am up to.

"I agree, so we sign this contract? Very well there my signature, and now yours, oh fine go get the equivalent in their dragon treasure, right this way my lady."

He chuckles as we follow I just grin to Stone he trying to keep from laughing along with the others. We sit in the throne room and wait for the heavy lifters, we hear them gasping in the treasure room an clunk then another clunk, we also are now fighting from roaring with laughter they finally all make it in there it is light, I raise an eyebrow they haul more up I wave for one more load, when they are all panting I sign and I glows but they are wheezing to notice. They set up a table to arm wrestle I strip naked just to mess with them, I walk over to the table they are staring I grin and it was easy, they were to busy looking at my girlie bits with hardly any hair!

"Okay, one event down who is drinking? Do I pick your side and you pick my side right?"

"I yes your right, pick carefully and I will do the same. Question why you are standing here naked like you're not bothered by it?"

"Because I am not, I prefer to run around naked so do many of the others, we will be spending a lot of time down on the beach naked soon."

I scan, I know sue me! I pick the feather weights, he thinks he must have but not really with our dragon we could chuck them back all day and not feel a thing! It sucks when you want to get a good buzz!

We sit, and he said he must make sure we don't cheat him, I shrug I know that is his plan they bring out mugs and kegs. The girls grin they know I wouldn't do something stupid they chuckle on the way out and wink. We all drink three of theirs drop at one time? Huh I continue drinking its sickly sweet and chunky! Sea monkeys anyone?

When the last one drops we set down our drinks we act a little tipsy just for show, he buys it we load up all our treasure and we leave I said on our way out. Rematch next time? He busts up laughing and said your on! We chuckle as we walk out, and we put our new stash in with the rest.

We get to see the king and queen and I still haven't put clothes on we walk in they all look up and all stop everything I look down and shrug.

"I come baring well more than gifts I forgot to put clothes on after our drinking contest against the king under the mountain, it was funny. He tried to tell us that all dragon treasure is theirs, I said nope right of conquest. We kill it we keep it, well I said I bet you I can arm wrestle 5 and beat them this was a distraction, then we would have 5 against 5 in a drinking contest, we won! Oh, and here is the necklace you ordered your majesty."

"I have never seen such a beautiful sight, the necklace is great to, Legolas you are one lucky elf, and she out smarted the king and double your treasure? Brilliant! Thank you, Holly."

"You welcome, now I think we have a date with a nude beach party! Shall we my boys?"

"Absolutely my beautiful mate I mean our mate, this is getting some used to, see you later father and mother."

We do just that we had ships go to the other settlements and bring back all who wanted to party naked, and wild sex, but first Legolas get our first for 6 hours, Draco said it only fair to him to have you all alone. So, we shut my cabin door and we made love for 6 hours and Draco joined in then later Harry and my girls came in now it was a party I walked Legolas thru what is accepted and what isn't. He said this was more fun than he thought possible! Well we spent two weeks on the beach either eating and drinking or fucking a lot!

When all were dropped off we went over our plan to go back and do my magic trick and have proof of what will happen, those who just was hanging out went to get ready to live in that, wicked looking city!

There are 500 in my shuttle we travel thru and come out looks like hours after we left. We have a meeting everyone seeing the result was like all right open it now! We also ask centaurs if they would like to see what might happen they said nay, get it nay? What it was funny! There were 10 unicorn that wish to see what would happen I said it would be cool if you became a Pegasus, they liked that idea. The max exodus began even the few Nox was willing to see what they might look like!

Once we had them all thru the unicorn went thru we got word they did turn into Pegasus, so the entire herd went thru, 5 centaurs said if it doesn't turn out well make their death an honorable one. I nod they walk thru and came out with wings and looking like angel elves? the rest of the herd came running and went right thru! Huh no they like who they are!

After all, had gone thru we close the portal and take my ship to the only ship left is our main mothership, we board her Cassiopeia.

"I see nobody on the planet, anything around the system we need to watch for?"

"I see nothing, and our friends have been keeping a close eye on it and are eager to see if your plan works, truly so are we sis!"

"Alright shall we begin this coolest thing ever? Oh, how are you doing Legolas? This is an enormous difference isn't it?"

"I will say this, you don't disappoint lovely, lets see what this universe is like ok?"

"alright we are now at the edge of the system the doorway or as Harry now calls the arch, from the star trek the next generation from their holodeck! Ok Cassiopeia lets begin are all the power readings to full power?"

"Yes, boss and I want to change my name back to Alice! It's simple and I like it, it reminds me of two beat up kids I saved and spent time asking me questions and it was a great 6 months."

"I agree Alice we had an exciting time also, our first real friend! Okay beginning in 3-2-1 now! How are the readings?"

"Everything in the green sis, and it will complete in 5-4-3-2-1-0 we have a star in a bottle people! All readings inside are stable, Venture said it was like when we beam we blink and we are there! She is ready to deploy Asura and enlarging now, she nudged it and we have a stable spin and rotation she is splashing down now some of the Asuran city ships are now launching to cover for removing ours."

"Shall we see where our door way leads to?"

We walk out onto the planet, right behind our house, we walk around to see the star I get an idea I grin. We go back to the ship for some more test and to put the arch someplace out of the way, but easy to access.

"All our friends are amazed that it looked easy! Tell them we struggled?"

"Nope! I will not lie to our friends, so Legolas wants to see earth so shall we cruise over that way? And tell our friends all was turned into elves, the centaur became like winged elves, and the unicorn became Pegasus. And if they have changed their mind we will welcome all who wish to join us, if not hopefully we shall see them again soon! And tell them goodbye and good luck to all."

We did they came over to check it out they were beyond amazed, they left and said they could not abandon their homes I said I understand, we hugged and said fair well. We get to earth we go down in the Tardis and Legolas is amazed, we travel back in time to when grandma lost her son we watch and see what LOKI. I snatch him back with LOKI.

"I think we need to talk buster, you took me the same way in the future, it turned out great, I got you pregnant after I made love to you for 10 hours."

"I don't think so human, you shouldn't tell tall tails! Who is the fetching elf?"

"I am you! And yes, we get our clone issue fixed but not for another 2000 years here is a list of stuff you do, but blow it, so you need to follow thru and not change the time line for us!"

"I see yes your right, are we happy with an elf?"

"Yes, this has been the best experience of our long lives, now we are taking this boy and reunite him with his mother, now not a word to anyone!"

He nods we sent him back to his ship he takes off we wake up the teenager he freaks out until one look at Loki, mate! I grin and tell Loki she just found her mate, her grin so blinding.

We go back to our time and tell him he needs to decide to come with us to his mother or we drop him off where he got picked up he asked where she went I tell him he said no question needed take me to mother I said we are way off by 2000 years but we are related, he chuckled and said for a beautiful and intelligent witch he couldn't be more proud. We set up a portal for him to walk thru and we check to see what period, they said it has been a day, so we sent him thru, with mom waiting for him. Then we shrink and pass thru also we get thru and the portal closes, we look for the winged elves, that is so funny.

"I thought you liked your form? You just had to outdo all of us huh?"

We laugh, and everyone goes back into our planet I wait till all are thru that want to stay on the ship or planet for now. Then ask the former centaur if they could draw us up a map of constellations they would like to look at I pull out a lamp, they got the point right quick. I set the two on the ground and copy them till we had several million I have several sent to the prison planet and anchor them 300 feet in the air, it takes 500 to light up the surface good enough to grow stuff now for the prisoners and can see the huge ass critters.

After they come up with a map and they are still running around naked, hell so am I and oh my boys have joined in too? Cool! We spend three days setting the stars in place all around the pocket universe. If you didn't know better, you would swear they were real!

I had made to many, so I keep some with me the scientist are curious, I am to I guess we even set some up along the beach, as we are walking in the house I am coming into heat, ooh horny as hell doesn't cover it.

"I need you two, we need to decide, I am just beginning my heat cycle and Legolas it would seem to be your turn, now if you want to go dragon we need to hurry, if you want me this way? We will have um possible 10 or less, but when I mated with Thor? I laid 15 eggs! That was some record huh?"

"what way is easier for you? If dragon is the easiest then give me my potion and let's begin my meditation, and magic and all. But do you want babies? Or dragonlings? From what you told me dragonlings are easier to take care of, like they know everything you do."

"I guess so, but your mom would love to hold grandkids, my mom to for that matter, but your right but with dragonlings they wander off."

So, we did the dragon style he said when we get all settled for a time we could revisit the baby talk, and I agreed with that we didn't have time.

After our almost 3 weeks we walked back into the house after feeding the babies we put them in the warming bed and we three had sex for another week shower sex was awesome we then had that meeting, in three days so we went and asked everyone that might be interested to live there for a time, we will be updating it they agreed that would be best, we had 500 ready I suggested we set up fishing boat or two.

We went to the meeting and all elven leaders were there also, they had questions about the millions of elves we had sent across. We told them then they asked to see our star in a bottle, so we will do this after the meeting.

"I am glad to see lady Holly is back, greetings lords and ladies, what have you thought of the idea of sharing or just taking over the city?"

"Rohan, doesn't have the people right now for two keeps, but we could lend a partial garrison, and some people for shops and such things, but we have no desire to be the lord over the city!"

"Do you have a number? If its not much we could bolster the army to fight off these three groups. Although they have slacked off as of late, but like Holly suggested we just prove that the city isn't a black city. Then over the next months or years we slowly move out any who do not wish to stay."

"I like her idea to, with that possibility our people could stay some don't care for the life on the plains. And riding everywhere we go is a bit daunting. I think if I sell it like that I could have 150 people most are horse riders that can't handle the long rides to defend Rohan."

"I see, yes they wouldn't have to ride that far out and not as often, just as armed escorts, and a patrol. I think we could match that but just."

"We have discussed it among us, there are very few who wish to leave the forest, Lady Galadriel has asked and none from her realm, and King and queen of greenwood the great, has been made whole again thanks to Holly and her family. So, they prefer to stay in the woods. Our people have considered it and I have 120 who will only if Holly and family join them."

"I see well the capacity of the city is 50,000 can you get that many Lady Holly? We will be giving control of the city to the elves until we can take over slowly, would this be okay with your family?"

"I would have to ask more right now if we were going to do this? There was only going to be 600 was all, some was interested after looking at it, but they wanted to make sure we would be welcome first before accepting it as home for some time. As for ruling the city? I will not rule alone we like a counsel of three at least. So, if Gondor and Rohan will? they could appoint and ambassador to sit on the counsel."

"I like that idea even better, I may have a good man for the job, he is strict but fair, what of Rohan?"

"I too have a good man for the job, he has been one of my best aids since he was a child. He is not stern but looks at things like Lady Holly."

"I think then that not just Holly but also Legolas sits beside her, would that be acceptable?"

"I think we can agree I take it they are wed? if not they should it might look bad; how do you feel about this Lady Holly?"

"I am happy to have wedding, but as for sitting on the counsel I leave that up to Prince Legolas, I might not be available all the time we are setting up another settlement down on the coast. We will be having two fishing boats and we can build our own structure, or we could just float a city on the water. Plus, Mandos told me I need to work with this ore we have never seen before, he said if we can get the formula right it will be worth it."

"I see so if we help with the formula would we be able to share in it?"

"I don't see why not? Our biggest issue is once it cools you will not be able to reform it, it is nearly indestructible."

"I think we all are interested in this Lady Holly; how soon would you be ready to work on the formula? I only ask because we only have one blacksmith and we couldn't go long without him."

"I also think we could pitch in 2 craftsmen Rivendell has the best with metal, the other two kingdoms use mainly wood, with some exceptions."

"I think we need to get settled first, then we got to get a sizable amount to work with, plus I talked to an older dwarf he said they tried to make it work so we have several not to try."

"I like how she is three steps ahead, that would be better, my garrison can stay another month two if necessary."

"Holly said she would help with my peoples move when she was ready for them, so its up to Lady Holly."

"I really don't like being the center of attention, okay name changes and how much can we alter the city? Its not that we don't like it, but there are some issues with it we would like to address. One we would like to build an outer wall, here is the map of the city see where we are cornered? Well if we put up a wall up to the road we can add a watch tower on each corner to see down the road, and one more in the middle for the gate control. Now the inside we have 40 acres of land, good for Rohan's steeds and for gardens plus that give water access for the horses and gardens, there will be a new guard barracks just half way between both walls, this will not be the only one we also will keep many inside the main city. Now we could add more buildings out here, but my family like this idea instead! This wall is great stone for carving we can cut into the wall make multistory either housing and storage or horse stalls below, here are some pictures of possible setups."

"I see you take your job very seriously, I love this idea, would you be hiring dwarves to help with this serious stone work? And we can have our army there for incase someone tries to attack during construction."

"we also like these plans we want to see this finished structure we may have some come to stay after all. Greenwood has some stone work, but this would be more interesting."

"I think so to, and your halls were nice, but here is the big issue, the Easterlings will be launching a large attack on Gondor next year, the Balchoth invade Rhovanion they conquer most of Calenardhon, but are driven back by the Rohan or people of Éothéod. If it follows like I have seen Gondor gives the province of Calenardhon to the people of Éothéod and it becomes Rohan afterward. Then the Easterlings attack again about 2545 Eorl the young the first king of Rohan dies in battle, then Brego builds the golden hall of the horse lords in 2569. Then it looks like a time of peace for until 2758 the Dunlendings backed by the corsairs of Umbar 2758-2759 for an entire winter."

"I see so we need to be prepared for this first fight! Then build up our forces again, that helps that you hunted the orcs, so we can breathe, any suggestions Lady Holly?"

"I have a couple, what direction would they be coming in? just curious would they be passing by the city we are going to be working on? Or will they come up from the north?"

"Any time they have ever attacked it has been from your direction, why? Are you planning to ambush them there at the choke point in front of the city?"

"Yes, that would be one place, I do not like just one I like to have backup waiting else where, nope what I am curious about is the fact that these people will not leave you alone. We have them bottle necked there but if they come in a separate way it does us no good, so we keep the army to a smallest then if they do come we signal you can have a group meet them as we distract and pick them off. But your main forces hold back for Gondor and your people it would do us no good to lose so many innocents."

"I like her, are you a military strategist? Or similar? Because a tried and true war leader would work damned hard to beat that plan!"

"I have some experience with war, and the other side of war, where you sneak in and end their leader or other important positions. I had a team take out two bridges at the same time and trapped our targets and picked them off, they were like the Dunlendings sneaking in at night and putting poison in your water skins or wells. They would kill children to bring fear and devastation to an entire nation, so I watched my target for three days and had my plan, I didn't lose anyone they couldn't figure out where to shoot at. That is one side of war I am excellent at, I am proficient at straight up fighting also with weapons or magic."

"I think her plan merits an agreement, you help us you get the whole region as she described earlier, and Lady Holly would you be interested in the city permanently? We would be hard pressed to keep it staffed for very long, and I doubt Rohan will either for some time."

"I will tell you what, we will stay until your either ready to take over or you both become a partner in keeping the city vital. Yes, I could fill it and run it for many years, but we will not be here forever. Some will come when we leave, and some will sail to Valinor, that I am afraid will happen within the next 800 years or less."

"I had not thought of that, why would any of you leave?"

"I hate to say this, but Lady Holly destroyed the one ring things begin to move into motion, we will be called to Valinor. Its just a matter of when, she was able to charge our rings and remove the taint from Sauron. But it is only extending our stay, with as much magic she pushed in our rings it will be about the period she suggested. When then shadow of Mordor fell it will begin the time of man, for the time of the elves is coming to an end, for now that is we shall see."

"So, we will have to rely on each other friend after well we won't be here, but right now being all that matters, and this plan sounds like our best way, so we need to set a watch further down the pass. You look like you have something on your mind Lady Holly?"

"I know this is none of my business, but have you considered putting up walls around and in certain areas? Like here on the map, Rohan has the best area to protect themselves. Three main entryways into the heart of where your golden hall will be built, see a wall with a massive gate on these two where you have mountain side for a natural barrier then over here is the same, the major construction would be here where the Dunlendings always come from. But you have a tall hill side on one and another mountain here it would be three times the wall we would be putting up. Now here is the tricky part Fangorn and Lorien its wide open in most places and there is water falls close to there, I don't know how much you know but there would be enormous potential here for major settlements where you could build your farms for crops and raising beef, pigs, chickens, and sheep. Because there are two that need plenty of room to graze, now there are ways to channel this water down to your settlements aqueducts."

"I see where she is going with this, this would also benefit us as well we would be closer for trade and help should you ever need it. How would be the best way to build these aqueducts?"

"To last forever stone, which would mean you need to get friendly with dwarves soon, if we bring them in on the walls and carving out the south wall into living and a stable they might also want to live in the city? You never know till you ask."

"I have a few here in the city I can get them to get to send messages to see how many come for work, next thing is paying them. How would we pay them? And with what?"

"I have some dragon treasure to pay for the wall, and another is a trade agreement for food, lets face it they aren't thinking about food when they all live under ground."

They all chuckle at that little joke, they agree with the plans and they got a message sent for negotiations for work with stone. We are working a little more on the walling off Rohan from the Dunlendings, we get word they will be back in the city in a week with two stone companies.

We leave we go get massive amounts of samples of ore for us to begin to experiment to find vibranium equivalent. We all then go thru our stashes I keep most of mine separate, what? they can always hit it if they need it what I am doing is going thru it to see what they made. The useless stuff like crowns and plates cups and tacky looking I wouldn't call it armor or jewelry, we decide to use it to pay for stuff. The gold coins and solid pieces we will melt, we go thru our gems, we scan to see what could use them for!

It takes a couple days to go thru I keep some just because it's cool!

"I see we meet again Lady Holly, how are your winnings? I think a rematch is in order, but business first! So, these are the plans? I take it that these one can change at any time? And the city you also asked if any dwarves would like to live in this city? They would have to look at it first, so how soon on the city? What is the pay? And do we get a bonus if we finish on time?"

"I think you can change to the Rohan or work with them to better suit what the ground will hold and where, and the city soon as possible. We thought we do a gold and treasure and supplement with food with trade agreement for later? As for a bonus? If you can finish it faster the better, we will need to know what your rate is. Plus, to get this much work done you might need three crews working, and we can move the heavy stones faster to the site you just tell us where."

"I see that will move things along faster, we need measurements, oh okay then a step ahead, just how thick and tall? Plus, three towers and a heavy gate and lift mechanism, well the carving out the south wall would take three months for the whole thing. That is, you are moving all heavy stone, and helping to set it in place."

"For the wall thirty feet tall, and 10 feet wide at the base should keep a troll or battering ram from coming thru? Or would bigger be better on the base? The walls of the canyon are taller yet, but we need plenty of room to move heavy weapons on the top of the wall."

"I think then 20 feet thick then taper it down to 15 on the top then the towers, then these barracks you need how tall? Or any other building you build in here?"

"Well, I was thinking four stories tall with an observation covered roof, and few others for people that would rather be out of the cave like city."

We go look at it and we put the carving crews I said go as deep as you dare and as wide without weakening the stone, with multiple apartments they got to work going in with the first tunnel and then stables. He marked off for the buildings, I adjusted them bigger. He said oh right big people! I snorted and said we like to have more than one person in the room, I had to tell him about our sex parties I swear he was walking funny the rest of the day! Once he walked the wall area and asked where the gate would go I had it curved out toward the road then the gate is setup where they couldn't setup a battering ram. He said smart I like that, after he got the lines set they started digging, its was a week later and the base was set we were hauling in stone from where they said it was best hey we weren't going to argue.

Three months and the wall, gate, towers, buildings, and all the carved out rooms done. We were inspecting everything I said I loved it, I especially liked the carved out stone rooms they went five stories tall with balconies for each apartment. The stables can hold 30 horses he said this was great stone, he said the north was crap, and could see why I didn't want to touch it. We got 500 dwarves that liked the sort of a cave and not, now there are several beginning the gardens for food for the city. We settle I bring him into the room with some of the treasure he picks out what he wants, he took less than I thought.

"Are your teams ready for the other project? We can get what is left of the warm weather to do two walls and gates, did your team look over that one area we weren't sure where would be a good place for a wall? Plus, the aqueducts will be the challenge."

"Yes, we did look at the area this week the short walls with smaller gates you are right we could get them up with your help in less than two weeks. We could begin digging for the footing for the super wall and have it up so high to keep from killing horses. What about the food contract?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that, well we have 50,000 head of cattle, 120,000 chickens we are having them run out our ears, 95,000 pigs we keep breeding them and 150,000 sheep. If your wondering why so many sheep? We shear them for their wool, we could also trade for that also. The pigs and chickens we need to thin down a tad."

"I see you weren't kidding about food trade, could we get 5,000 chickens and 1,000 chickens? To round off our payment?"

"I would be glad to, which kingdom would you like them sent to? Or would you like to pick them up?"

"I think pickup would be better, that way we can divide them to where they go as we will have the others meet up at the pickup site, where would that be?"

"I will show you on the map here see close to the coast we built our own castle on top of this mountain and they all pitched in and built walls around our pasture 50,000 acres lots of cows to let wander and the sheep will also but some of the kids like to play shepherd. And our wall and our castle aren't to your standards, but we need it done fast! Plus, you never would tell me how many crews we could call on."

"I am sorry, I thought you meant for this project, we have ten more crews! I should have said something, well I guess we shall see in over a week to pick them up. Any problems with the locals?"

"That, would be an understatement, this guy shows up and says he owns all that and thanks for building him such a nice castle! We ran his ass off! Then we have had 50 people say we stole their farm animals! Bunch of crooks, now they are saying our fishing boats are theirs, nope I can tell you anyone around here will tell you, there isn't a fucking chance that it was theirs in the first place! To high tech."

Well we met at the castle the dwarves were about to pass out when they see the castle, then they looked at the wall and said up to our standards our ass! That is way beyond anything we could do!

"I am sorry, well I thought if giving your people a job for that city, then Rohan well we could work out on more projects. But this was because it would take to long and we have special stuff in here, would you like to look around?"

We showed them around they were like this is better than our caves. Then they saw modern cooking kitchens, they were like how we make one of our own. Then they seen the huge fancy showers and bathtubs.

"I am impressed with your level of skills why do you need us?"

"We will not be around here for long, 50 maybe 100 years, then this will be left behind as a question of how, does it work?"

Instead of our agreed amount I said its going to be a bad winter we are doubling you on the critters so 2,000 pigs 10,000 chickens and we threw in 500 cows 1000 sheep. They walked away very happy they said they had started on Rohan they could use the help with the heavy lifting!

So, six months with snow just now beginning we had all walls up and farms began, the aqueduct is in and worked like a charm. The king of Rohan said he would have never thought of it. We also built the golden hall only bigger and three stories, the wall around the city was 50,000 acres and was 20 feet tall with watch towers on all four corners. The village inside was mostly stone, the stables had rooms for rent for visitors or for workers. With the fresh water in abundance we had stone pavers for the streets, so they could wash them off. Plus, we put in a city sewer system, so no out houses!

After they all moved in they were amazed at the construction, the horse lords were so amazed that they threw a huge feast with us suppling the meat we sold them some critters they wanted sheep for their wool. Chickens and pigs was the most that they wanted but they did take 5,000 cows. The ground is ready for spring planting they had all been cutting wood for fires. We also sold the ladies cotton sheets to make clothes and wool sheets and yarn we have no need of right now!

Our city is ¾ full, but we have a huge trade going for our cotton sheets and wool, plush we have fresh fish we deliver every three days, then we have the kids cutting down trees that get in the way for watching the roads. Then they go out and find fallen trees and bring them back for fire wood with the ones they cut down our firewood stockpile is over flowing.

This was a long winter we went south several times, what we did get done was with dwarven elven and us working together we found the right mix for vibranium! This shit will take anything we hit it with plasma canon beam for three minutes it got hot but nothing else.

So, we mined all we could for I was going to do copying till we had more than enough, we also hit that massive mithril pocket let's say they have 150 feet deep and 50,000 feet diameter lake we stocked it with fish. We all had ships going around the other side and mining where there used to be life now there isn't any, we are cleaning up on everything we have a room for gems, a huge room for the gold and silver bricks. The mithril also has a room all its own, the treasure room went down a little after the elves picked out what they wanted then the dwarves.

All girl's pregnancies are to term, then there will be tons of babies the centaur or winged elves they still go around naked, I like it I get free show they are real eye candy! I can't complain though Draco has filled out working out and working, Legolas is fucking sexy. With his training complete and he broke thru his physical barrier and his magic is as powerful as ours!

I told him you two are my boys so if possible be with me where ever I go? They said nothing would stop them! Harry said good I need help keeping her safe, with three of my own it was hard to keep an eye on all of them. Today we are making new suits we got the mock blue prints from the internet, so I am working with a couple of ex furling and dwarves and some of uncle Elrond sent over smiths or whatever.

We begin making a mockup suit this will power shields, step out of time, out of phase, invisible, and muffle at the same time. Plus, this is space worthy the heads up display has better sensors it has a mini plasma cannons in each arm, then a major one lifts out of the back up over my shoulder. Then, there are antigrav generators, just to float around fast then a hyperdrive in each foot for space travel. Then, I have thigh compartments for my pistols oh yeah. Then my sword will appear on my left hip when I need it, they suggested making a new one it seems to work like a massive focus.

So, one craftsmen is building me a new sword 10 inches longer and three times as wide, it will be pretty like the sword of Gryffindor! It takes us three weeks to build the armor and do the pocket dimensions, then came the charms fit to anyone, repulse shots or objects, impervious to damage, shields, notice me not, glamour for our ears and then all the tech and powered by a ZPM and a back up cold fusion because they are smaller. The guns work great the shield pops up and is bigger than captain crunches, the suit is an exoskeleton, so I can use it for extra strength the oxygen is unlimited I also have a cord to hook to someone if they need air.

We are testing the move ability of the suit, I swear it wears better than the other one! I turn on the exoskeleton and pick up stuff I normally wouldn't and another feature if the hulk went to pick me up he wouldn't budge me! We test the flying I have to say this awesome! Several others try it out and said the same thing.

"Okay, lets make one or more its up to you but I will be copying them for everyone, that would be out fighting with us. What do you guys think?"

"I think this is freaking cool, we could beat ironman! So just how many are you talking sis?"

"All the family, they are always going out with us, all ship crews and med techs anyone willing to go out and fight alongside us or for us. Are we sure this will fit Garrus? I want him protected, even if he wouldn't be mine he has been a major crush if he has that voice, and the same mannerisms?"

"You got it bad sis, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was talking to Mandos he said go get that Turian you deserve, I can only hope he was talking about Garrus?"

"I do not know what this Garrus is but if it makes you happy then we shall be sure to get him interested in the loveliest elf ever to walk Arda! Is there someone else from this realm you also have had a crush on since your first life?"

"Yes, but I know she is more into guys, but like if you or Draco? Were to be her mate then she might just enjoy sharing if nothing else I could turn into my manly self. Hey, I haven't tried that since we got here! Here goes wow that was easier than the first time! here is how I looked in my first life, what do you think? Harry said I made him look like a little boy!"

"I am stunned, you were just as attractive as a man if not more so, and the huge dick? Is that all normal?"

"Yes, and I know how to make our first cum to last hours till I let us cum, then when we cum so hard its like you can feel the universe. That was one of the things my wife fell in love with, that and I have no inhibitions about naked or sharing. She said life was to short not to have a little fun and enjoy life!"

"I wish we could meet her, she sounds just as amazing as you love."

We took our time on the armor when it was the super tough metal I said we need to paint it or something, it looked like a silver C3PO I put it on and powered up and wow it was Alice she said even though she is on the mothership she put her smaller portion in here for me cool. We did all kinds of tests outer space and entering the atmosphere was a breeze.

I copied it till we had 500,000 and they all were 100% we started handing them out to ship crews they removed the old armor soon to be recycled or save them for later. The family got theirs after all my kids and Harrys I ask stone where the rest of the family is he wasn't getting my meaning, so I took his arm and said loudly the rest of my family!

"are you not my family anymore? Ah now you get it get them coming we might have to copy more, and where is the uncles and grams?"

They all came in then uncle jack asked if this one flew I grin and said even in space he smiled and jumped in it and took off. We laughed as we begin running low I started copying more and more, by the end of the day we had everyone suited up that would be on the front lines.

"I have another 1 million in storage now if you would like to go out on alien worlds you need this, if you plan to stay in the ship or the planet then the other armor would probably be enough!"

"You mean we could be visiting this world right now? When was we told this?"

"First of all, the very beginning, we took large groups to the elven settlements to see if any of them was a mate to any of you! Who hasn't done that? What the hell people? Alright all that hasn't seen all the singles move out NOW!"

We had to have many ships to get thru the entire day, and we finished off their singles. Thor came up and said this is the most fun he has ever had, we should report to the others about what they are missing! I chuckled as he was going thru all the test he was able to run now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a long winter, but we did get Rohan setup our city which we have to name, we also have a kingdom with a huge castle on top of a mountain. The wall around or fields keep would be thieves out, our trade with other groups is strong, for now we are expecting war come spring!

All mothers made it just fine so now everyone wants milk cows for the babies, we have plenty to sell! The human cities found out about my spell and we had to go to their settlements around the area, they are also doing great! Babies everywhere!

The armor has been given to everyone in our travelling band, the old suits we recycled most of them. The new suits we went with a black and electric blue trim, I know we look like Shepperd running around! We train now in different situations with the new armor we don't hold back either! The plasma cannons or beam which ever you want it to be are powerful we hit one of the old suits just to see what would happen, let's say I am glad I wasn't in it when hit! It melted as soon as it is hit!

So, we decide to recycle the rest they are good for sword or bullets! But the higher power weapons? Not a chance. We offer a few of the older suits to our allies they take them for just incase of a bad war. The riders of the Mark at first didn't want one until I talked the leader to try one on and tell me how it wears while doing your everyday routine! He came back and asked for one for every man and rider.

The elves were leery at first until they seen Legolas walking around in his and fighting during training. They all wanted the older model also, they got them in the pendant setup like we used them. The only ones not interested was the dwarves, they said they will build their own now that we had worked out the formulas.

Also, during this winter we have covered all ships with this new metal, and painted them, alphas are black, auroras are blueish grey, and motherships are also black when they want to be. We came up with a camouflage program, they can look like anything we want, we can look like a star destroyer!

Moody has been having patrols go out and look for more of this ore, we have found a planet with massive rich deposits we are mining all and stockpiling all we can in massive pocket universes. The Tardis has massive silos now also plus a matter constructor room, what everyone doesn't realize is in my pendant I have my own massive supply of ores and gems and my own matter constructor. This way I always have away to build or repair anything, with Sera, Alice, and Tali I have all the computer power I need to run the constructor. I also have a massive nanite swarm, and a stockpile of 50 power modules, and 10 cold fusion generators and 10 fission generators! Plus, every suit has the strength of a city shield, which is what he ZPM is for! The kicker is in Sera and Tali is the same only times 300 plus in them I have a work bench to tinker!

Many of the newly mated stay with their mate in their kingdom, and they visit often with their little ones, some say they are going with us and they want their mate to have the magic and training. So, we have training three times a week at our castle and the rest they workout and work on their mind and core on their own. The winged elves stay on Arda most of the time, they also have some little ones, they are also coming to be more part of our family I now have 10 at least following.

The Pegasus have been staying close to either me or others of my family, which includes former Furling. There had been three incidents where some human has tried to capture them, that didn't end well for the humans. Now there is a law you try to hurt or capture them it means death for you!

Well its time for the fight our spy in the sky tells us 50,000 are coming our way, we send word to Rohan and Gondor. They send a few with a message they are ready, all we need to do is signal once we engage them in battle!

My kids are standing tall and with confidence I had better tell them, not to be cocky that can end up with us getting hurt.

"Okay, kids I know this isn't your first fight, but don't get all cocky and over confident! That is when you make mistakes, just like we showed you, calm be aware of your surroundings always. And watch each other's back, but don't act like a stiff either have some fun, they won't know what hit them! So, what and how do we celebrate after we win?"

"Mom, we kick ass then have a big naked party on the beach! And we get to loot the bastards! What is it exactly do they have against us anyway? It seems stupid to come all the way up here anyway!"

We all laugh at her comment! But she does have a point, we will ask them before they die!

"I have been asking that very question for the winter, why don't we ask a few before they die? How is Rohan? Do they have all the gates locked down and ready for a good fight?"

"You know Lady Holly, they would rather be here where the action is, maybe next time? Aye I am sure this will not be the last time we face these curs!"

I shake my head and grin he chuckles at my grin, we see them marching? I would have thought horses, our flying elves are wearing armor and equipped with a stout bow and great arrows. They take to the air we line up the ballista, we wait for the right time. They stop and ask to come forward I give consent three come forward three of us come down to meet them!

"I ask for passage to fight our enemy; will you allow us to pass?"

"I am asking this just because I have yet to hear who your enemy is, who are they and what did they do to earn your wrath?"

"I owe you no explanation! let us pass or we will take your city and launch from here!"

"I don't think that will work for you, so I ask again, who are you going to attack and what did they do to deserve it?!"

"you will have to defeat us to find out! Women should not be fighting! They should be making children and cooking at home!"

"Oh yes, and you leave the innocents alone? I think you are full of shit! You rape and kill the women and children on your war path!"

"The spoils of war! Are they who belong to us and we can do as we wish!"

"Really? Hey Stone? I think for that answer? I think we should lead our own armies south and take over their territories, then instate our own laws! No more aggression or fighting and thievery is met with swift justice, so Easterling and corsairs? What do you think guys sound like a fun fight?"

"I believe when I say this, hell yes lets head there after we wipe these assholes out, I bet they left all their children and women, and we will have them teach them the ways of peace and harmony!"

"I do believe you have your answer, so you decide, is it worth it to end your sons and daughters way of life? Because the youngest would make a lovely home here with your enemies, that you haven't a clue as to why you are attacking them. So, you decide we will wait on your answer."

We turned and went back inside, we watch as they talk then yell at each other, we chuckle as a new group come forward and we got answers and find out the leaders were mad because they had lost when they had tried to take over many years ago! So, half said this was getting stupid and they would rather set up trade with us! They had received word on our venture and wanted part of the business, they have other stuff like spices and other trade goods. We agree if they are interested we will after these other morons either fight or leave.

They leave, and half join them and head away from them and travel a mile away and dismount, the others was cussing and charged we open fired the backup came in and we fought for three hours. We began picking up the mess we sorted out the horses, Rohan would take half and Gondor takes the rest.

We meet up with the others, they ask the leaders of the other to come and sign an agreement with us for trade. The next day they come, and we enter the city meeting chambers! We all get seated and they begin with an apology from them saying most of the people have little choice, but when you threated to invade after killing us off. We could not stand by and help and die for their stupidity, it is three families that have controlling rights of our district."

"I see what if we were to help you depose these people, and ask for peace, we don't want war anymore than you do. All we want is to work some honest day's work and enjoy our evenings with our family."

"I think we could use the help, we are sick of this bullshit. We get our family rebuilt to the point we have help on our work, then they come and force us to go fight when we have no idea how to fight!"

"Okay, we will come down in a week, now as trade what would you like to trade?"

He names off several things we have they would like, and then he begins showing things they would like to trade or sell. The humans look it over, and they offer things to trade; Also, those who are also here for trade, we strike a deal with him! We write the contract and all sign it, with a clause that if they ask we will come, and help defend, and the same for them to come to our aid.

After our trade talks we ask what kind of coins or money anyone use they show us I said we picked up a lot in a dragon hoard so that's good! When they leave we dig out the coins for the trading.

After we had a trade route set up we went and offered to help human couples get pregnant they were ecstatic to be able to have more than one! For the next 34 years; everyone human, elf, and dwarf has on average 6 children ever five years, I suggest that some dwarves have more girls to help balance out the population. They agree for the next two births! Then, they like the even births, the wall went further than we had planned for Rohan, but they have plenty of room to grow and with patrols and garrisons so far from the walls and watch towers. They have a fantastic defense and offense set up, that many of their small settlements have moved within the walls!

Then we setup walls to throw off corsairs and their ilk we put up walls and ballista on the walls. I also figure out the dead marshes need to have a drainage ditch come in from the south, it only takes three weeks to dig the ditch and within three months we reclaim the bodies of the dead! The elves bodies are returned to them with armor and weapons, the men they decide to have a mass grave to lay them to rest.

With the marshes now drained and fresh water coming into the land from a stream up north we put in huge fields of crops. I finally had a new name for our city, the keep! I know so original but the names they came up with were crazy, I know I am an elf now but who comes up with these tongue twisters? Legolas chuckles at my inner thoughts I tackle him and make out!

"There how do you like those inner thoughts? So, my king, it is still weird to think like that! I go from an orphan to head counsellor and now queen? I can say this, I do not like being in charge! Do you my love?"

"I do, but only with you my sweet lovely wife, I am surprised you didn't know we can marry more than one here. The double wedding was fun, so are your family, and I love your brilliant kids, your real dad is an ass! But your uncles, cousins, and brothers? Is that what you call the Weasley family?"

"Yup, even though Charlie is the father of my first batch of dragonlings, we still like to share every now and then. Plus, I love how freely you and Draco play while I play with the girls, Harry is enjoying it too! I think its time to have another wild beach party again before things get serious again, it will be within the next year."

"We now have a full city, more like we are balanced between them our three groups, everyone loved your idea to hire stone masons to carve the stone, plus do something with the north wall! It was looking terrible. What shall we do while we wait?"

"I thought if we could see if we could go further into the mountain thru the city and make it bigger, we could make bigger apartments! But should we wait? Or ask the master mason if they can get another team to come check it out. Plus, we need to do something with the mess on the other side of the mountains, it could become another stronghold! There is plenty of room for farms and I have it green again with trees and plenty of fresh water coming in. the black gate either remove it or make a smaller entrance to pass through! The wall on the eastern side wouldn't be as big as Rohan, but it would keep the enemy out long enough to fight them off! What do you think my super sexy man?"

"I think everyone is right you have excellent ideas; shall we go talk to the ambassadors? Now that we have three? It still amazes me that the dwarves were willing to leave and become part of our community!"

We go take our shower sex yup we have the most advanced city, we used nanites to cut thru the stone and make fresh water pipes go to all the bathrooms there is a central boiler for a certain amount of rooms. The water tower is filled with a pressurized spring so no pumps! Then they run a city sewer system into a big empty cavern just south of the city that will never fill up! Then we had shown the dwarves how to make tiles for the showers, and floor then we asked about bathtubs. We came up with a wonderful soaker tub that will fit up to 6 full size people, they said who would have thought!

The other thing is we have a central kitchen, dining hall, and gathering hall so they can watch a movie or games! We have ping pong and a pool table! We have our own kitchen, some do in the bigger apartments. There are no communal bath rooms! Well that isn't true, there is like a sauna and Greek bathhouse where you can get a massage and all the fancy stuff, if your feeling frisky? There has been known to be an orgy on several occasions! We may have started them by walking naked all the way there! Oops!

The dwarves were more than glad to begin the wall, but we need to have guards to protect them, I said you will have it. They got all ten to work it because they knew trouble would be here soon. The wall was thirty feet with tower every 300 hundred feet, and three ballistae between them we got lucky and hit another pressurized spring! Well okay I made it! We begin on plans to build a new city, what we came up with was quite grand! We went against the south western corner and cut into the mountain like the keep! But we will work on it for as long as possible till the enemy shows up, in less than a year. Towards the back of the city the main tower is set into the mountain and is 30 stories tall, and no wasted space for there on the top is the water tower for the whole city. The base is of the tower is 3000 feet and every 10th floor it steps inward so there are plenty of balcony to over look the city. Plus, there are small gardens on each level, they are 30 feet wide, so our security patrol has room to walk. They also have rooms on every few floors.

We are amazed to finish the city all the way with an inner wall around the city but with plenty of room to grow! We estimate 100,000 could live here, we currently have 50,000 all mixed group, with the population boom there are more elves coming out to live. They love what I did with the barren land, now its lush green grass and full grown trees that Lady Galadriel gave me a lot of seeds, so we have fruit orchards in many places in between then I had already grown several fields of crops plus we have pasture for the cows and sheep horses when they can.

We got word that they are hitting us from two sides thru west of Rohan and east of Gondor, word spread quickly to pass our city is certain death, only if you have bad intentions! We split our army into three some for Rohan and the others for Gondor and we kept two armies at our cities! When it began they were threatening to kill everyone! I asked why do you wish to be on this side of our wall? When you have all kinds of land as far as you can see? He couldn't answer! He said we took Isengard from them! I reply.

"What? Why do you care? It wasn't like you could get in! why does it matter? It has always belonged to Gondor! Now Rohan could use it as a watch tower! Besides you moron! You're an Easterling! Why are you coming in from the west!"

"We thought we would catch you off guard this way! This is a token force our main group is attacking the other side! You know where Gondor isn't protected!"

He cackles real loud and his men join him, I cock my head and I recognize him from 10 years ago!

"So, I spare your life 10 years ago? And this is how you treat the ones to let you go? Well I am not going to make that same mistake again! So, since you think you are SOOO funny how about you dress like a clown!"

All of them are wearing clown clothes! Their hair is all assorted colors; even if they had none! We all laugh and point and make remarks! They go to remove said apparel and find they are unable to! The red nose is stuck on! Permanently! The huge floppy shoes will not come off! They try to cut them off, but they are impervious to damage for as long as they live! Wait till I tell him the good news!

"Happy? You look happy you are smiles! Well guess what? Your other group is having the very same issues! Only they were in the middle of fighting! Our people got a good chuckle out of it but cut them down!"

"How dare you! We will end this today! No survivors! Get them and show no mercy!"

We fire the 5 ballistae then we enter the fight with gusto! The fight didn't even last 10 minutes! Damnit we should have just attacked!

"Well, that was unfulfilling, I wonder if we can get a good spar going when we get back? Here is their stuff! Oh, look we got a love note from them! Here you all go read it and tell me what you think?"

They all read it and mad would be an understanding, we head back to see what the others found out. When we meet up at the golden hall we get down to business!

"Did you find a note with your group? No? well we did, and all our men read it and mad doesn't quite cover what they were feeling, here your majesty, tell me what you think this means, not what I hope I think it means."

He sits there and read it thru 5 times and slammed the table and passed the note around, when the entire hall had read it? Everyone was ready to declare war on the Easterlings!

"So, you got the same meaning I did? Well then how many settlements do they have? And are there any that do not agree with what they have been doing? Then if not do we take them down a peg? The corsairs are our next problem they will attack Dol Amroth in 200 years, now granted this wouldn't concern anyone here. Then, if they can muster enough people they attack Rohan with backing up the Dunlendings, if we can stop it from happening? Its about 12 years later they would attack, they drove your people to Helms deep, and it was a very long winter."

"So even if we strike first? they could still come pick a fight? We have made an enormous difference when we put up walls! Plus, Isengard makes for a remarkable watch tower! With your help we have been able to build, and add to our kingdom, we thank you! Now should we bring this before the counsel?"

"I would, simply because there is a lot of time between now and then. We finished our new region weeks before they attacked, we have opens for all who wish to join us there. The garrisons could always use more men to patrol the walls, and escort trade caravans, plus farmers are needed, actually all craftsmen are needed."

"We shall discuss this again with counsel in a week, I will have word passed around till then and have a sign up sheet. How many more could you take?"

"50,000 more I doubt we get that many dwarves, elves we could look for a large group, but not enough to fill the city. Then we need to decide on a ruling body, I say we stick with a counsel type of setup! But that is just me, my guys are snickering because I am always looking for someone to take over, so I can spend time with my kids and, play naked on the beach!"

"I wouldn't mind joining you but, I have a kingdom to run, how are you doing running two?"

"I don't have any issues, but I do have some of most trusted family overseeing things while we are gone most of the time. You should consider training your children to oversee things, so you can take a breath. It helps with the stress!"

We head home I tell everyone we might want to go further south and see what is going on, I have a bad feeling someone is out to get us, or these territories. So, we had 50 ships fly over scanning and listening, plus we were going further south then we had been. We found several massive pockets of mithril, gold, silver, and platinum? Really? We also found a high quality iron and we can make tungsten steel. We set to mining! By god they want to come after us? We will take their ore, and other riches!

We spend a month mining we send it thru the stargate when we get a load, we also found some beautiful gems, they will go in my collection! What? We can have the most beautiful jewelry made by the master craftsmen that are with us. The dwarves are good, but the Furling have them beat hands down.

When we got all, we could find we went back to listening in on their conversations we find a group that have it out for us because we took out their boss! Well guess what? Your next! I set the plan out, we are using my assassin training! Plus, I trained my kids in it for just in case, you know you need to make them disappear?

"So, our targets are having a meeting? Cool, I like coincidence unless it was a setup, then we end them to! Anyone have any questions?"

"Nope! Mom you are a perfect trainer and teacher, but better than that? You are the best mom we could ever have! You make time for all what 80 kids? And you never complain about us being to rowdy, you join in!"

"I have always wanted a huge family, and when I got my memories all those years ago? Being an orphan sucked ass! Then we got the good news to be dragons and we can have multiple children? I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but my last two was a normal birth. What I decided was, laying eggs are much easier!"

We crack up my boys said I didn't have to do it like that again, I said I will not all the time, I love the feeling of creating a life but multiple is even better! The hard part is pushing them out? Harry, Draco, and Legolas were right there with Luna, Hermione, Tauriel, and mom and grams and gramps, plus all my kids were waiting outside of the door.

We waited till they were sure all were coming, we took them out quietly, when we were done we looked thru their pockets, we found another note. We track it down, we find another group, we wait until they are all together, again we take them out quick and quietly. We loot their bodies, and then their headquarters, we find tons of gold, mithril, gems, and silver and more platinum and looks like they have figured out how to make tungsten. We take it all and their formulas, we throw the bodies far out to sea. We find another couple of notes, these are to and from the corsairs. I let the others read it they all said target, at the same time I chuckle, we go around scanning more areas we might not have hit before, and we hit the motherload!

This is out in the middle of nowhere and we begin mining, this is 300 times larger than the mithril we found when we first got here. We have 300 people mining along with drones they process it better than we could! After what seems like 6 months, we finish! Three months and I copied everything just before it went thru the stargate! We found mithril, some gold, platinum, gems, and tungsten worthy iron! We clean up and head to the next deposit, we spend another three months mining. We hit the other three massive deposits, two years we were gone, before we head back we snoop on the all the villages where we might hear more trouble makers!

"Mom! We got three more hits from other areas! One is just now going in; do they sneak attack?"

"Yes, and make sure they are quiet, what about the other two? Oh, and tell them to loot everything and look for hidden rooms, stairs, and panels like for a safe. We will keep snooping, I feel like I should be playing the red baron on a red dog house!"

They all crack up, they love the earth cartoons, plus they just like spending time with family. Movie nights are always fun! Video games are always a big hit, uncles are getting great, after both Charlies showed them how and what to do. We get another group we let the others know, we take them out! Then we loot everything, we find out this guy was loaded, was key word there, so we find gold, silver, platinum, many gems, mithril several tons of everything. We beam it all to the ship then we go thru other stuff, like pipe weed! Cool I get to smoke some pot! We find tons of salted pork? Then we find stuff from our area? I go investigate this guy's office, what I find has my blood boiling! Harry comes running, I hand him the receipts and orders, our friends under the mountain are paying for the armies to attack us!

We continue for a few more days and find several more groups, and more evidence, with tons of precious metals, gems, and food! After we wipe out about 15,000 people we hit the other groups. We find more but this time we find the trade dwarves in a meeting! Oh, they are so going to pay! We knock their asses out all 50 of them, we loot everything, we again find tons of goods!

We hit a few more meetings and catch more dwarves we are up to 500 so far! We keep this up for several more days, until we had hit every region from way down south to east and back again. We call a meeting with the counsel even the elves, we have all the dwarves bound and gagged. I hand out all the orders, and receipts from the stumpy assholes to Easterlings, Haraden, and corsairs. We had sent some to snoop on the Dunlendings, and we got the same just less pay.

"I see we have a very serious issue, did you loot their meeting places? And this is the total from the raid? My they don't like us, I wonder why? Its not like we are cutting them out from working, you have worked with them more than any other. So, shall we find out why?"

We brought out who looked like a leader, I used truth serum, and he sings, we learn that they want to get rid of us because they had a contract with the orcs!? What stupidity! I beam all kings and their advisors here they were going to yell until they seen all the swords pointed at them!

"So, you voted to have us taken out? And after I help to rebuild your race? And give your people jobs? For what reason could you have to work with the orcs? I got news for you stumpy here watch this! This would have happened with in the next 600 years, the dragon takes Erebor wiping out many of your stumpy back stabbers, then when Gandalf helps you to find the secret door? You have so many orcs and trolls and wargs that there is no way you were going to survive! Every time you try to take back one of your holes, they wipe you out! So, tell me why I tried to save your sorry ass if you're just going to hire someone to fight for you yellow chicken piece of shit! I call life debt on the dwarven race! If you are wondering? You screwed with the wrong witch! Any requests? We can do anything we like! We can make them kill each other or make them obedient slaves. Or adjust their greedy need to own all the gold and treasure they can get!"

"I think I speak for everyone you are scary when pissed! But it isn't aimed at me, so I say take all their treasure, and make them work for food from now on, they might mine all precious metal they can, but when we wont trade for food? They have a lot of worthless junk! And yes, do something about their attitude! They have gotten surly in the last ten years!"

"I think sweet Holly you should take all their treasure, which includes raw ore and hidden stashes. Then make them polite and will do anything asked to help, if they wish to hoard more after today? Then they must work for the food, and no more going behind our backs to attack like a coward? You must face us in straight combat!"

"I Holly Long claim all your gold, gems, silver, mithril, titanium, platinum, and all raw ore, plus all jewelry you have stashed with armor swords and shields that are made with said metal. Now as for you, from now on you can dig and scrape all the treasure you can, but you will find you will have to work for the food to feed you and your families! You will now be kind and sweet to all you meet, when they ask for help you not hesitate to do it. If you decide to fight us, you will face us on the field of battle with no hired fighters! When I finish this I will snap my fingers and all the said items will appear here without you touching it? So, mote it be!"

I snap my fingers and the entire hall was overflowing with treasure! Most were shocked! But those of us who knew about it, handy piece of magic that is!

"How did you get it all! You even got my Arkenstone! What are we to do now? We have hardly any food now because we hauled it to buy the mercenaries! So, what right do you have to steal our treasure?"

"Simple, you put all my family in danger of being killed! I called a life debt on you and the entire stumpy race! You want wage war on someone? Do it yourself! You coward, I had another giant project to do out west, but we will just do it ourselves, or hire many humans would love to learn a new trade!"

"he threw a knife at my head I ducked, and grinned and cornered him, and waited for him to realize he just screwed his whole race this time! I walk away and wait by my family they are ready to rip him apart!

"Now family, I always have a plan, and you will love it, um Stone will you get mad if I do to them what was done to your race?"

"You want to? Oh, sweet Holly that will be the funniest piece of magic ever! Please do but let's bring the rest to watch." I nod and wait

"Hello! I brought you here to show you what your actions have brought on your whole race! Not only you are dishonoring me by taking the jobs and then going to hire a bunch of muscle to do your fighting for you? But your king just threw a knife at my head, but that means I get another life debt, so guess what? I am claiming right now, any questions? No? good! I Holly Long claim a life debt on the entire dwarven race! Comfy? No? Ah to bad your about find in your life things will be so out of reach, I here by bind your bodies to 2 feet tall! You will tell everyone why your even shorter! Because your all cowardly thieves and the only way to reverse it is to be a model race! That means being nice going out of your way to help everyone! If they need food or clothes or farm animals, you will buy and trade to help all. You will never sneer or talk bad about anyone, you will be happy all the time! You will sing with high pitched voices like children! And that means no more alcohol! Or pipe weed, so mote it be!"

We watch them shrink to less then half of what they were! They just look at each other, and sigh, they all said were sorry, we will never do anything so stupid again. Then they left, trying to keep their clothes on I wave my hand and they all fit perfect the lollipop guild perfect. They stopped and squeaked so I do they entire race and remove all body hair from the nose down! They yell hey what happened to our hair? We just wave, then roar with laughter.

Well its been 20 years and no more attacks we keep an eye on them, I decided to slip contract in all said groups.

"Hey mom? What was that contract you slipped in on all our enemy?"

"Gather around everyone, my family I think its time we move on after one more scouting for mining potential. Don't you agree? Now the several contracts I worded so that anytime they think about attacking anyone? They get the explosive shits! And if they persist? They will have it coming out both ends for three days! Now here is the kicker, if they think about the same people to attack? They lose all hair and change sexes! Now if they continue they shrink a foot every time!"

They all crack up I join them we said we got to go see what has happened to these assholes! So, we do we leave three weeks later. Oh, all that dwarven stash we picked out the useful stuff you know mithril ore and some gold, gems we got picky on I keep the Arkenstone. It goes with its big brother, titanium, exceptional quality iron and tungsten and platinum. We get several tons of this mystery ore they don't need! We decide to take some more gold, silver, platinum, iron, tungsten, and titanium, though I have no idea where they got it! I pick thru gems and find some nice sized blue ones that are emitting power like when I pick up my wand, I pick out as many as I could. The ones I didn't want was the already mounted ones, then there was yellow, pink, and diamond!

I sit and meditate for a couple of hours, I meet power I follow it till I am at a mountain. I use my earth ability and move the earth out of my way, it takes me some time, when I finally get thru I find a silmarils wow I pick it up it is beyond bright. I put it in my bag I sense more power, so I continue mining my kids ask what I was doing I said there is something emitting power in here, so I am going to look, want to help your crazy mother play in the dirt and rocks?

We got right in there working we made short work we send the small sand like particles out of the way, we find a massive pocket of mithril then another. We find 10 total of mithril, then we hit titanium, platinum, gold, silver, gems huge this time. We keep going for three days straight till we run out and under a huge pile of gold there is another silmarils I have Alice scan for the third one and she does and sends it to me, I bag then both, we clean up then we sense more to the right and we continue on we find several more major deposits. Then down we go, we have been working for two weeks and strange we hit vibranium? What? I thought we had to make our own? So, I gather every bit and that could take a long time?

"Harry and my boys come and see what I found, I thought we didn't have any on this planet? Well we just hit the jackpot there seems to be a small mountain of this stuff!"

With that they pitched in with 6 of us we had it out in three days, we were hot and exhausted, but we got 80,000 tons out enough to compare it too. I multiply it 1000 well got us one million pounds I will need a new room to store this stuff, hey I have a gold room a silver and mithril and platinum, titanium, and gems and tungsten we still wonder how it got there?

We head in another direction and find more mithril, gold, silver, titanium, platinum, huge gems, and tungsten! We mine this for then next three weeks, every time we finish we start another, on top of that we have found several other massive pockets. So, we are raking in the dough, once we finished with this hole we head for anymore we can, and we do find another massive pocket. We take three weeks it would have taken longer if we hadn't so much help. Uh I suggest another group see how far we can find the other massive deposit, he had gone 50 feet I said get to digging the quicker the better. They all said naked beach party! I giggle and said yup its been a few years since we have had one, I think it's time don't you. My tan has faded quite a lot!

We got to work I said stand back I am going to try something, I pull power from the universe and the entire area started to shake then all the stuff came out like when I do it a little by hand. We watch as everything I am pulling out the ground and is much more than I thought.

"I bet this a going away present from Mandos, he said we could mine all we want they would just added more later, maybe call Moody see if he will send several ships out he might find more?"

"Hey mom Moody said on it boss, also if we are leaving so should we hit the elf kingdoms? You know one last birthday! Before we go and ask if any wish to go, I bet there are many more that wish to go now. I was talking to some friends at Lorien and they said it was getting bad, they said they never saw themselves as a traveling band of misfits!"

"Why? Travelling misfits are fun! You never know when things get lively, tell him and his mate they are more than welcome to. My hot sexy man? What about anything from greenwood? Your mom and dad hasn't come out for quite some time? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no my sweet Holly, with three batches of kids; dad is running all over the palace, he is chuckling or laughing! Mom said to tell you we need to come out she is ready for batch number four."

"I tell you what my lovely sexy prince, after we are done here we will begin our visits starting with your mom and dad."

We were mining for three weeks, plus we had another 100 ships looking, we even had dad checking off world. I have been working on plans for another larger ship, well it will look like the death star only it will be a giant hanger bay and Olympus can dock and control everything from his command deck. All though it might be a tuff sell to some of the others, who want to explore not fight, they just don't understand! You must be ready to fight or bluff your way out! Or they will try to take advantage of you every time!

After mining for several more weeks, we come across a massive amount of that ore to make tougher than steel armor! We have all ships now covered, even the city ships have a new shield, they turn into a giant ball if the shield ever goes critical. So, we have 15 ships mining it I put a lot on my Sera and the Tardis is also getting a lot of stuff to carry now!

After three months we are ready to head back to our Alice, one to unload more ore, and I must get empty enough of my stash. I want to get some for our elven realms, plus I want to make to sure they have plenty to trade for a few years. We go to greenwood first, they are happy to see, us the kids like me; I play with them when I am here. Everyone tells them to grow up, why they get a long childhood the should be able to enjoy it! We bring an assortment for them to pick from, and dad was more than pick what he wanted! They were ready to go to war after their stunt! He said they will miss us, I was a breath of fresh air! Then I clean up the greenwood the great. I said everyone is free to join us if they wish, we have a planet we take with us, its where the winged elves and Pegasus came from.

He was thinking about it he said he would call the people together, after 2 hours every elf came in and was wondering why the meeting.

"Hello family! I am always happy to see all our family together, we will be leaving soon. Yes, I know we was going to stay for a year, but the stumpy ones made my decisions for us, we will not stay when someone wishes us to leave. I know you wish we would say! So, I have an offer, if you wish to join us to travel the stars, and other realms. Now we are not leaving for another month, for now think about it talk it over with your wife or hubby, if you are worried about training to work on our ship? We will train you to run everything then our training. We also have our own planet you can access from an arch doorway, you can live on the planet and work and train on the ship. Any questions?"

"If we go, will the call to come back to Valinor? And if it doesn't what do we do for the rest of our lives?"

"I had a chat with Mandos last night, he said with us leaving we are still connected to Arda we will still be able to return, now there on our planet you will still be able to continue to live as you do! But all I ask is you get familiar with what to do on the ship, plus you all will be able to take our potion to become a dragon, now you will still be able to control all your actions, or there is phoenix. Like the one on my shoulder, his name is sparky, and he is my mate, you could also find a mate like him. Why you ask? Let's say if you are in trouble you call their name they will take you to safety and make sure you are safe. They are loving, and I know I love my mate, they will sing and bring your mood up, if you are singing a happy song they will join in. but if you are singing a sad song they will also sing a sad song but will try to uplift your spirit. They only to live to make sure your happy, plus they will not align to anyone with darkness in your heart."

They all started to talk and after 45 minutes they came up with an idea if they go will I try to take them home if I can?"

"Yes, I think I can return here, if anyone decides to go to Valinor, but I think if you pray to Mandos and Mandi to allow you to come to Valinor. Because there might be a connection to our planets, see our planet is in a star system all by itself. Well there is our moon and two other planets you can live on, if you live on the moon? You will need to be on alert for dragons, giants, giant spiders, and snakes that get huge that kill just by looking them in the eye. But our planet there isn't anything like that."

"So, we can live off the land? But also work to help to fight if? Can Mandos really reach across all these other universes?"

"Yes, he done it with me this is my third realm, see I was born a man, but my second life I was born as I am now, see three realms I was to be prepared to take on Sauron and help to take most of the evil on Arda! I think we have done an excellent job of taking down the enemy, but as things have tendency to repeat themselves. I fear the future with these humans, yes right now they are nice, whats to say the new king or steward will be the same? I have taken care to make three kingdoms defendable just incase the others come back, and they will."

"What were you going to do if you were not going to leave for another couple decades? Its not that we don't want to leave with you we were hoping to have one more set of children before we left."

"I tell you what? If most of you wish to, we will wait for the little ones to understand what we are doing, then we can leave, but if for some reason? We will not wait, and we will give everyone short notice, we will pick you up from here to avoid the humans, and yes you can take all the important things to your family. While there you can see all 5 magical districts, you can visit the dragons and giants, we also have other things plus if you decide to live in the forest? There are many where you can live in isolation from everyone. Now to answer your question, we were going to build three other forts or walled in cities, this way they can keep a strong presence on both sides of the misty mountains. Two in the west and one more one east between the grey hills and Mordor."

"I like your plan, with these other forts then our friends will be able to defend themselves, when do we get started? Since the dwarves are now tiny and sound funny!"

We all crack up, we haven't seen them at all, either they are ashamed of their actions or they are planning to bring on the fight! More I think about it I am ready to get out of here.

We visit for three weeks and play with Legolas brothers and sisters, plus we help the bigger children to begin their training, they love it! They ask if we do fight someone if they get armor and weapons like ours? I smile and hug them, I would teach you personally! I want all our family able to defend themselves, and if you like to meet other races in different realms? Then you can with me, but you got to be careful not to offend, and right now you couldn't your well-mannered to try to embarrass us or your parents."

When we leave I tell all who wish to help build to be ready, we are going to see the lady right now, then Rivendell then we will begin work, but if you are ready you can come now. Most of them came because their mates are pregnant when we get ready to leave after we build the three cities. Then we just drop them off then we go get ready to collect our stuff then we will arrive to say good bye to our other friends.

The same thing happened to the Lady, she asked if we collect most of her people she will be coming, plus she is interested in seeing our planets. After doing the fertility spell most of the men came. We had to let many off with our work force. When I met uncle Elrond they were happy to see us, and the Lady had already told of our plans, everyone was ready for the fertility spell. When all everyone was enjoying the perks of the fertility spell, the men said they was ready the next day we said enjoy a few more days with your mates, we are not in a hurry right now. That comes when we are trying to save other races or an entire galaxy, we just must stay on our toes, when that comes in to play! We have already cleaned up three galaxies we just need to stay a step ahead and don't let anger rule us we need a clear head, also you might find a new mate to add to our others."

They were grinning as they walked away, I think it was the possibility of a new mate, like a Quarrian, Asari they were popular with everyone and my favorite Garrus and Turians! We enjoyed our week with uncle and grams. The twins found mates with some of my kids, Arwen is still waiting for her mate"

We went to Rohan next and we were looking at the country side looking for a place to build a new fort. We get in and talk to the court and answer many questions; we mention about building two more forts or castle on the west side of the mountains.

"If we were to stay we could help with the 2 next attacks, the one on Dol Amroth in 180 years, then Dunlendings led by Wolf invade Rohan with support from the corsairs. They would drive you to Helms Deep and the siege lasts all winter, a brutal winter, maybe you should stockpile the caves and maybe we can make it bigger in certain areas."

"I like that idea, we could do with more room, the garrison could expand on that thought. We would appreciate your help in fortifying the fort. So, if you stay that long are you going to do another fertility spell on everyone while you are here?"

"Yes, that was to be my last one but if we stay another 200 years, I will be able to help a couple more times for each generation."

So, we had many more couples than before some elf and human and some Gondor and Rohan, then there was Dúnedain and a Rohan.

I ask if I can help his tribe with the same? He says yes please we thought we would end and be nothing left of us!

"I have a question, would your tribe be interested in building a castle or fort? With a wall around it for protection we will help with the construction. This way you wouldn't die with every attack, and we could help man the walls, which is if you would like us to help! Then you could ask Rohan for help Gondor as well? We have our own craftsmen for weapons and armor."

"I will ask will you be here for a few days? I can go ask they are not far away? I will hurry and bring our chief with me! It will only be a few hours!"

I chuckle at his excitement, I go over what we will need to do with my boys and family. Then we ate with the king, I brought up our plans and asked his opinion on a suitable location for two forts and castles?"

"Okay let's look at this updated map, see several locations, but you want strategy, well what are your suggestions? I have learned from my father that if you want a damn great plan? Listen to Lady Holly!"

"I have three with a possible massive building project. First one to your southeast here where the mountain range curves around, we scouted it out and it won't be as large it will be a massive wall system. The south western of then white mountains, there is wall and two sides and a fresh spring coming from the mountains, if you only wish to keep the fort safe you curve a wall about 150 miles from the cove made into the rocks. Now if you want to box the entire area in you got south from this point and follow the coast around the coast, to me is a waist of time. Just go to the next mountain wall, then there may be gaps we need to fill.

Next you come straight out even to the coast and go east and follow the coast, the coastal walls don't need to be that high, just high enough to keep them from using boats to come ashore. The next problem is the river Lefnui outlet we cut back into until we can build a high bridge to allow boats to pass under, with a gate system to keep someone swimming under. Now follow the coast again there is another bridge at Edhellond, again bridge and high enough for boats to pass under. Then, I would put taller walls and has small army posted there at each inlet, then I would follow the coast to Dol-Amroth and tie into their safety measures and ask to beef them up.

Then follow the coast till we get to where Linhir is up stream, we cut across with another bridge, with a steel gate, then we follow the coast, we will need higher walls here for Anduin! We cut across even with the Poros outlet. Now we can go two ways with this; I prefer to follow the coast south to the Harnen outlet, then aim for the mountains of shadow if you want to piss the enemy off! follow the stream all the way to the mountain.

Then we need towers there and ballistae aiming out toward their side with a few other tricks, this section again needs to be high enough to repel the attacker, just like around the river outlets. The walls around the coast 15 feet would be good, this way we only must go up so much for a boat with a tall mast, or we could have them unload and we use a crane to move it over the wall. Less chance of them sneaking an entire ship full of soldiers, I would also increase the defense and offense for the island Tolfalas because they may use that as a camp. We should have ballistae at each outlet, 5 each side should be good, except Anduin 10 go around the cove to fire in all direction. Well what about the first one?"

"I followed you on the map, and I have to say it is a hell of a plan, the smaller out we can do without bridges and gates. We could just use the one at Anduin if they need it. We would also need patrols, what would we do for them? Could we build to 20 feet? That way we may have many moves into that part for the safety, plus there is plenty of room for farms and new buildings."

"Yes, that was the idea, we can put three garrison on different sections this will also beef up walls and build them high enough there could be a spotter on top to watch for incoming boats! Now, we put them here on the east side of Lefnui then even with Dol-Amroth on the west side of the outlet, then is the biggest one. We put this here in this corner or by the bridge, for Harad road, I would like to put in two more. One in the corner and another up by the where the Anduin widens up to the island or in that small corner so we can cover ones coming in. The way its set up? We could go over the largest opening straight to the edge of the island then to the point coming east from Belfalis, we then can set up shipping docks there to keep them out. But we will still need 15 feet walls to keep them from running for the gate."

"I love it! When can we start? We can't use stumpy, even if we could I wouldn't if he was my choice! So, tell me you have a plan?"

"Our sweet Holly always has a plan, let me do the next sis? Ok as we know we have a wide open section in the east, which is where we put our next city with 30 foot walls. Except this castle will be part of the gate system, there will be a hall where they come in and guards will be behind wall splits to fire at undesirables! Now this will not just be a guard's barracks for this will have many rooms, for it will be an inn!"

"I love it, what else? You said two in the west and one in the east, where is this next one? I get the feeling you think this will be a smaller project than the others, hey we do the big one first then we might have a better idea of where we want to build, and what we want to build!"

We took a break for dinner! We are munchin some good grub with lots of meat! Speaking of I need to hunt soon, my dragon is hungry! We talk about things to add to the new castles and forts, he loves the running water we did in the keep. We are thinking of making it the capital again, I suggest it! I said we have it all ready it runs itself and there is a lot less to get out of the city!

The other group came in, they sit and grab a plate and dig in, I eat a ton more meat. I realize he is looking at me, but I ignore him, after we finish they bring out my dessert that I made! The king loves lemon pie with the frothy eggs on top, and a strawberry cheesecake. We dig in all the kings' men are moaning, I giggle.

"What are you guys trying to tell me? That I should come out here more often? Well you will see a lot more of me when your helping build and watch for trouble! But I will see about you eating this good when we finish work for the day, deal?"

"Sweet Holly, if you weren't married already I would propose right this very second! But we do appreciate you spoiling us with food!"

"I am happy to help! Now who all is going to help? Plus, you will need to keep ¾ of your men here, there hasn't been any movement in our direction for some time. Plus, we need to see what the chief here says about our construction project, I know we have done so much just by hunting down orcs, but we need to do another sweep, I have a feeling we missed some mountain trolls. Up around the Trollshaws, and the Ettenmoors!"

"I will tell our hunting teams sweet Holly; how many are you expecting?"

"I feel there will be about 15? But they could go out hunting while its dark, so at night is when they are the most active, so Stone tell them to be careful and we will join them in a few minutes! We got trolls to go stomp on!"

"If you are going hunting maybe we could tag along? We could talk on the way? Plus, we have been looking for a great fight!"

We grab our gear, then head out to the horse stables! Nope not happening? I look at my boys they are snickering! I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue. I turn to see Stone explaining everything, he pulls his saddle off and puts it away. He walks over and asks how we are going there so fast? Just as he said that we beam up.

"Welcome to my friend Sera, she is ornery, but she is fun, we will be there in 5 minutes. And we will be using this kind of tech to speed work along on all three five projects since we are not using stumpy anymore! He was taking all the pay and food to pay them assholes to come attack everyone!"

We went hunting and found 35 we also found several stashes and I found the one I wanted, I got great swords. Then I found a chest full of gold and jewels and some nice looking jewelry, some fancy goblets a whole 10 piece set with plates and bowls even the flatware! I am keeping this I bag it all! We keep looking I find another, with three trolls I step out of time and pull my sword and chop their heads off! Then I transfigure them into a Suburban, that doesn't run off gas! Just put a gem into the dash! It will power it for several days! I sort thru more loot, gold and wonderful jewelry, and free gems! In a mithril trunk, I mean this is one of those old steamer trunks! You could put four of our trunks in it. Hmm I wonder? I pull out my trunk and sort it out jewelry in one section then gold, silver, platinum, titanium, and several bricks of that new ore? Can you say setup? I take their trunk, hey why waste a perfectly wonderful trunk? I super extend the trunk, then feather lite then security the best I know! Hand blood and voice, then shrink on command or expand. I shrink it and put it in my pocket, I went and found three more trolls I hit them with fake sunlight the morons fell forward!

I get to loot them, and they have three trunks! And about the exact same thing, only they have more precious metals and ores I sort them out and do the charms, then shrink them all and pocket them. I goo looking for the guys and run into five? What the hell? They are in the way, so they chase me out while I am giggling I fly up and transfigure them into deer! They take off I then fly into their cave and this must be their main stash? I go thru them all! This is the best haul ever! I sort it out! When all done I do the charms on all the trunks, these are bigger than most of my trunks, so I will use them sometimes. I just wish they weren't silver mithril!

I go and look for the guys well most of them are on spick and they are turning one of the guards! I lift him off and remove his bindings, then the others.

"I leave you alone for 20 minutes? And you all decide to play with them? Boys you shouldn't play with your food, they might not taste good."

To late they chewed them up and fought them! All six, I find a key and go find their door and find a ton of loot! There wasn't this much in the movie! I smell setup from stumpy. I go thru them I don't take any this, isn't my kill, I check out the weapons, very fancy.

"So, this is their loot, they had some fancy swords, and jewelry lots of gold and that ore. I find it odd these look like a setup, we need to find one to interrogate and find out what is going on!"

"We agree! This isn't normal, even I know trolls don't travel in large packs like this, so we still need to find one? And sis you can sort mine or just shrink it for later!"

I do just that, I hand them out to everyone who was in on the kill, but everyone just gave them back?"

"Why are you passing on treasure? Neither of you ever has and this I know is a trap!"

I hit the entire 300 miles with a cleansing wave! I keep it going for 5 minutes and it keeps going further the longer I hold it! I go for 20 minutes. Then we see and hear stumpy running from several trolls, I float up out of the way!

"So, you can control the pea brain morons? And set us up again? That wasn't very nice stumpy! That means you get to shrink 4 more times! That is all of 12 inches, so now you are a foot tall! Now what your majesty? I am waiting, nothing to say? Oh well how about you float about with me? I don't like the answer, I drop you for a snack!"

"Fine we were going to try and catch you on one of your morning runs, but I forgot about the sun turns them to stone! Then I was going to give you some clues, but that wasn't working, they won't let anyone near you! So, I got lucky tonight! You went troll hunting! And I was bringing their payments, then you are like an unstoppable storm!"

"Hey guys! He could have given you tons of food! Salted pork, roast beef with glazed onions, or lamb chops, or meat stew! Where you put all the meat you can with some veggies! It's the best grub you would ever eat! You can't eat treasure! But I know I would buy it all off you for 300 cows, 500 pigs, and 1500 chickens, and 200 sheep. What do you say? Deal? Or no deal! Then you can have stumpy, for he was setting you up to be killed!"

"You mean he wanted to kill the prettiest girl ever! And on top of that? She is the nicest ever! Can we do anything for you miss Holly?"

"let me ask you this, would you work for food? And you only fight if we are attacked, and if you would agree? I can give you something to not turn to stone. But remember, no trying to eat anyone, except stumpy here, but I can make him much bigger if you like?"

"Oh, yes mis Holy we agree, we never get to talk to anyone, plus we are so hungry we have to eat 6 times a day. You have no idea how much we wish we could eat a filling meal and feel relaxed!"

They started crying I reach out with my magic, well Morgoth is an ass so is Sauron the limp dick mother fucker! I draw power from the universe and undo all their curses, I heal the many years of abuse they got from the orcs, then I set their mind free of the curse. Then I return them to their original size to some very hot and sexy first elves, I grin, and I admire them. What? I aint dead! I can see they are very gorgeous!"

"Have to say, that you look just like my friend Stone! I had a theory; he was and his whole race was some of the first elves! I can conjure you some clothes, but I don't mind you are yummy! Oh, my mate is the very sexy prince Legolas Greenleaf from greenwood the great."

"Holly? Who are the very hot and sexy men? And why do you have stumpy floating? Although he is even shorter than before!"

"We are, we don't know, we lost everything! We can't remember we have been trolls for well, since the beginning of time, please can we stay with you? You are the only elf or man or dwarf to show any kindness."

Ah they are so damned sexy, I summon the other the deer and any other trolls to us and I do the same for them! They look around in awe and disbelief the other tell them what happened, I step back out of time and tell my self what really is happening! I said I know they are so hot and sexy and being naked doesn't bother them! Good luck, oh I would loot them then undo the curses on their body and mind, then heal all the abuse from them limp dick assholes! She nods, and I step back in time when I get back to my time! Then the first three came up and told them I was now their leader, and we will follow all your orders!

"I am looking for friends, not servants when we eat you will sit with us, are there anymore trolls? We need to set as many straight now! I hate the asshole limp dick cock sucker! Now boys, I must tell you now, you will need to go thru training, yes, it's important. You wouldn't do you any good to be normal only to die, now would it? Nope, now these trunks belong to you, those of you I turned into deer? I will need to sort it out, and the ones I lopped your heads off? I will need sort yours too, now I hate to ask this, clothes anyone?"

"We agree to let you take all the treasure, we would not understand it but me may pick out a weapon or two, maybe a ring. But we feel this is the best place to be, by your side watching your back!"

I smile we go in and they pick a sword and a bow they look thru the jewelry they pass on it. I offer them clothes, but I explain how when we are home where people can't complain we run around naked! And we welcome them to join us, then I ask if they know where there might be more trolls or dragons. They tell us north in Angmar, Mount Gundabad, and Carn Dŭm, well we are going after they tell us! we have quite a few.

We get more back up, then we go thru each and structure, till all are freed, then they take me to their treasure and for me to take care of it! So, I sort it out and put it away, then we move to the next one, we take three hours to get all the trolls, but we get them all! They also show us a massive stash, and that is an understatement! I sort it all and trunk it then we find more notes from dwarves tell them to hurry up and kill them all! And its from many years ago! Carn Dum didn't have any way to mine, then I asked about the underground tunnels?

We went thru many trolls down there, when we finish we ask about treasure? They take us to some massive mountains! I got out my trunk and ask how much do they want? They say I am their mistress and for a long time they will depend on me! So, I set about sorting the mountains, stumpy is cussing, this was supposed to be all his! The ex trolls glare at him! It takes three hours to sort thru all that! We go to leave, but I sense something else In the room! I find a hidden room, in it is godly created stuff? It looks like all Silmaril, I look again I pick it up and there is a bigger difference, these are putting out power! I put all three in my bag. We leave after checking all rooms for hidden stuff! And we do, three more treasure rooms, I sort them all, I see some huge gems!

We get to leave Carn Dum, now we are going to Mountain of Angmar, we scan everything down as far as we can, then we found hidden tunnels! We enter and turn all trolls as we come up to them, after we get them all we ask for treasure, they lead us to five rooms! Mountains of gold, silver, mithril, platinum, titanium, and huge loose gems. We do find one room with a lab to try and use the ore?

I clean it all up, funny thing! When it's done we go into a hidden vault, this is all the ore in brick form, I mean everything! I put it in my trunk, then shrink it after making sure we didn't miss anything! We double check all rooms again, we find a few more love notes to Saruman and Sauron from our loving dwarves! I glare at stumpy! He hides behind someone. We go to Mount Gundabad!

We get there I expected more stumpie's running about? We turn all trolls we come to when we have them all, we ask if there are any treasure vaults they lead us to 20! Okay, this will take all day! I start on the first mountain of treasure, but something catches my eye? I go ahead and sort all that I know, I can get a better look when I can see the floor! I cannot believe my eyes! This isn't supposed to be here!

"NO FUCKING WAY! Harry look at what kind of ingots and how many of each! There is Quicksilver, Orichalcum, Ebony, Dwarven, Moonstone, Corundum, Malachite, steel, iron, gold, silver! All that is missing is Stalhrim! And we would have the too smith ingots for armor and weapons! I loved the glass armor, Stalhrim, and the Daedric armor and I love the daedra swords, bows and great swords! I wish I could find all of it, it would be so cool!"

"You mean, that there has been another realm walker here? When could he have been here? And where is the armor and weapons that was from this material?"

"The next room, mis Holly, though they didn't like them, they said it was all junk, I am sorry mis Holly."

"That is ok, I was beyond excited to find Skyrim stuff here! Well I am keeping this anyway!"

I get out a special trunk and send them into it and stack real nice and neat, then I fill up the massive trunk! I made it earlier from the stashes that stumpy was giving away! Once it all stacked neatly! I copy all of it until the massive trunk is completely full! The boys came over and looked at it, whistled and chuckled at my giddiness. We shrink both trunks put them away, I double check the room, there is a hidden room! I manage to pop it open, and oh my god! There is all the higher armors and weapons! Ebony armor, shield, great sword, bow and arrows, sword, and dagger! Then Daedric armor, shield, great sword, bow and arrows, sword, dagger! I then squeal glass armor, shield, great sword, bow and arrows, sword, and dagger!

I was jumping around and giggling, I jumped on Draco and kissed him then I jumped on Legolas and kissed him then Harry, but I only hugged him!

"You see aren't these the coolest most wicked armor and weapons you ever seen? See the Daedric sword? It's got great balance the great swords are the same way! But I want to try the bows! But we can't right now, I need to pack them in my trunk then move on to the next room!"

We walked into the room and again with mountains of treasure! I begin sorting it into the treasure trunk, when all is in the trunk! we find more ingots! Except these aren't like Skyrim ingots, I look around and I find another hidden wall or room, I open said room, oh my god these are energy weapons! I rack my brain! I pick thru it all I will look at it closer on the ship! I pack it all in a separate trunk, then move to the next room, imagine that? Another mountain of treasure! I sort it into the trunk, two hours later! Done! Now to look for anything, I do find more ingots from Skyrim with Stalhrim and complete weapons and both armors cool, best of all there are plenty for making and improving all new! Plus, with all these 300 ingots each? There is complete enchanting table and hundreds of soul gems! With complete enchantments!

We go to the next room after I add it all to the other Skyrim trunk, we sort out this room faster! It's all gold bars then, platinum, titanium, and neutronium and Tungsten? I add to a separate trunk, then snoop around, I open the wall and there is master chiefs armor and females all weapons from Halo! Here is where that other stuff ties in! I pack it all in the same trunk!

The last room had? More precious metals but a huge thing in the middle, well two things. I sort all the treasure, then I get a good look at the huge things! Mech warrior suits? I thought they were hard to control, and hard to support? I look for a false wall. When I pull it open there are tons of tools, ammo, parts, and operational guide to run and repair! I shrink the suits and trunk them, then I do the same for the hardware and there is a lot of it!

"Okay, well I collected everything, shall we move on to the next room! We spend two days going thru all 20 plus hidden rooms, what was funny, was that we found weapons, armor, and tons of material. Plus, all the manuals to rebuild or build new, what got me was there are things I can barely recall. But also, high tech galaxies, there is even tons from Star Wars, star trek, even some of the cheesy sci fi stuff, from video games, movies, tv shows, cartoons, and comics!

We head out with 10 trunks of treasure not all from here, and 20 trunks of other world tech, weapons, and armor! We get outside we breathe a sigh of relief, then we beam up with all our naked elves. We begin treating them, then educating them, then training, I call for Ragnock, Stone, all my boys and girls. We go by trunk, we show all the gold is just that, also the silver so they go in the rooms, then jewelry. We are stumped on most of it, I recognize all of it! But I can't place where I know it from!

"Here, this will be fun! In all 20 of these trunks is weapons, armor, and tech from many other universes! I know some of them, so we might need to get the kids to help us out, I know this is five. We have Skyrim, this one is armor, this one is completely full of ingots, then we have Star Wars, star trek, mech armor, this is weapons, ammo, parts, and guides. Now these others I know them, but they are vague, but I am afraid of what I have in this trunk!

This trunk has the 6 stones, well infinity gems, but that is not all! Nope, we have some high tech armor, weapons, parts, and guides to fight god like beings and to build and repair our stuff, it also has tons of the ore we just mixed up! Vibranium! Now some of these others have weapons like ours, then we have some from Mass Effect! Ok, the one is from Warhammer 40,000, and the other is Tenno war frame, but I thought with any of these suits you had to be an augmented human! What if we could combine the best of these into our own? We have several different armors and exosuits?"

"I see what you mean, there are plans for other armor and exosuits, we will have to spend a lot of time working out the bugs. Now what are infinity stones? What do you mean? Why are they here? Wouldn't they work here as well as the universe they are from?"

"They aren't supposed to no, they are to control the universe they are from, they might be low on power, or maybe they are copies?"

"Well, have you touched them sis? I seen what happened to star lord when they grabbed that one stone, what would happen if you just touch one?"

"I have no idea, but if these are real then they will come for them eventually, maybe! What if we could incorporate them in something? You know like an armor? You would have to be a super powerful untouchable suit, but we have a new batch of vibranium. What would happen if we combine some of the other materials?"

"Like we said we will have to work on several designs, then what kind of power we would, then what would be in it weapon wise? Then space worthy, moving, invincibility, fire power, and what kind of augmentation to your magic. Have you noticed you no longer do spells you just snap your fingers?"

"Now that Thor mentions it we have noticed, plus most of us haven't either. What does that mean? Is this where we have evolved past our ancestors?"

"I think so, I think I need to speak to Mandos, anyone know where Gandalf is?"

"Yup, last I heard he went to Rivendell, what about all this treasure? Then are we going to work on this armor project when you get back?"

"Yup, and the treasure, sort thru it carefully, I think there could be more to it than we think. You know my feelings brother?"

Me and my boys went to Rivendell and I asked Gandalf to join me, he more than happy to. We chat as we walk to the cave, I mention about the strange armor from other realms we found hidden in the cave. He said he never heard of any, it was Sauron travelled and collected them all.

We meditate for a few minutes, then we are there we walk around looking at the many things trophies, and tapestry. We walk in and greet the big guy, he mentions to Gandalf he thinks it funny the greedy dwarves got what was coming to them.

"I was wondering, and I know you witness more than most, what and why are the infinity stones here? Then why all the armors? Some I really like but aren't any good against bullets or electrical attacks or space worthy."

"No, they aren't, but you have the right idea! Combining the best of them all! The stones you will need to take them into yourself, and you will need to do it one at a time."

"What? I couldn't, only a being of immense power and focus could begin to even touch one. Why am I to take them in? why not mount them inside my armor? Or jewelry?"

"Because, once you go into that realm you need to be in control of them."

"Why? I don't mean any disrespect its just, these can cause untold damage on that galaxy. Well do you have any idea on what would be the best combination for the power suit? I kind of like our suit, then how long do I have to you know absorb these gems?"

"All in appropriate time, you will also use the Silmaril, in fact pull them out now, good this will be even more uh disturbing than the hallows!"

With out warning all three fuses into my body! Where I have no idea where! They weren't small! Oh man what a head rush, I haven't felt this bad since my binge drinking!

"I have felt better! Why do I need more power sources? We have noticed I no longer cast spells, I just snap my finger and there it is?"

"Like you said, you have evolved beyond your ancestors, by the time you have taken the stones into you? You will be the most powerful person in every galaxy, even more so than me!"

"Why am I going to be the most powerful? Why couldn't I just be me?"

"Because, to do some of the things you will have to do? Some realms are easy, and some will test your patience. And yes, Sauron did go into other realms, he was investigating how they wage war, and he always likes to collect power, the treasure is also important. But you will need to run tests on them to find out, good luck! It was quite lucky you found all that stash for most of it you know how to use, even the freaky glowing blue stuff! I would limit anyone touching it for long!"

We exit the meditation I fall over, and just stare at the ceiling of the cave. Thinking about what kind of suit would I have if I add all the mods and powers. Final fantasy has some cool stuff, so did halo reach, better than the master chiefs setup!

We walk back to the top and Harry asked what he said, so I tell him. I am not the one to cool him off it is usually him cooling me down! So, I grab him and hug him, and send him my love and need for my brother. When he is calm I tell him, we need to meet and go thru everything in that mess, we might find more stuff.

We spend the next few years going thru all that treasure, most was just that! But we did find enchanted stuff from Skyrim, and other realms that use magic. I found that gold coin from pirates, the whole freaking chest! Now that I am looking at some of this stuff, there is a ton of treasure from Skyrim, assassin's creed, dragon age all three games! And that orb Corifeus used to open the veil! Then fable all those games, halo doesn't have much in the way of treasure but when they have a priceless artifact!

Then the templar and mason treasure! Oh, and Babylon 5 stuff here, star trek, Star Wars from, the casino? Then firefly, Riddick oh I bet that was a fun time. There is more but from where? I have managed three of the six so far, oh what fun!

As for the construction projects? We now have the south covered, we are pleased with it, the castle I somehow just imagined what I wanted and then it came up out of the ground! Plumbing and all! I also used that power to come up with the gates at the river, and to fortify the island defense and weapons. The same for the west gate, we are currently working on the northeast, I just imagined a thirty foot wall with towers! Then ballistae and an unbreakable gate then I did another castle, this one is more spread out with a court yard garden and fountain.

The western castle or keep we set up by the southern part of the blue mountains, with enough walled in for cattle and horses to graze. The Dúnedain now call it home, the castle is wide as it is tall. It also sports a central courtyard garden. They rounded up all that was left and moved right in, with some of our people as filler, we still have 130 years before the Dunlendings attack Rohan and Helms Deep.

The dwarves are being a nuisance, they are nice about it, but they are complaining about being so small. I said blame your kings, they thought it a clever idea to hire mercenaries to attack all of us! Well let's say they now have a new king, for everyone of their kingdoms, even the last one.

Its been 30 years, we all had another batch of little ones, the elves also had another group of kids, so did the humans well 6. They have a new batch every 5 to 10 years, so man is coming along. The castles are not full of them, but they are trying. We were tasked with sprucing up Gondor, easier said than done, so I used my new abilities and the entire city shines like new. I visit the elven kingdoms with my boys, and all my 50 kids, we like to spar, and Stone also gets in on it sometimes. I also push magic into the land and the trees, the rings aren't holding magic very long now.

"It is only a matter of time, you have done more in the brief time here than any of us. Do not worry, we will sail soon to Valinor, we will be fine, you I am worried about, do not let the troubles of others get you down! You are much to lovely and lively to be this quiet, what happens, will happen all you can do is the best you can."

So, I have been training with the stones, the weird part is now that I have them? I don't feel any different, or that will change once I get to the Marvel universe? We will see, all I know is I need to get to Mass Effect and see if Garrus and I have a chance!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We have been exploring this galaxy, we found some planets with more vibranium and neutronium. There are other minerals that we mine all we can, we might need it, but no freaky glowing blue stuff! We have found some naquadah and naquadria. The container of the eezo I copied it, to well instead of 25 it was 250, it was the same for vibranium and all the other ore.

We work on combining the different metals and have come up with a wicked looking armor mesh for the joints. It's the weave of several metals and nanite healing metal, plus it will also heal me for some reason the dork picked up medigel. Then when we had the under suit, we worked on the actual exosuits inner power and joints. That took a lot of head scratching, when we got it right where we wanted it? We did a test run! Wow I never thought I could move that fast!

When that was done we added all the best parts from several suits, naturally, we used pocket universe to fit it all in. the shields were ok. But ours is better! But I like to keep options open, so we use step out of time, step in or out of phase, time, and dimension travel. Then all the cool effects like elemental control fire, ice, electricity, and earth. I have mini missiles like Tony has on his first finished suit. But also, plasma cannons on my wrists, then the bigger cannon over my shoulder. Then guns my twin dessert eagles in my thighs, my antitank, snipers the two new ones, and assault rifle. Then swords, a new sword for all purposes it works as a focus, then a light saber, then enchanted daedra swords.

One area effect is my people are protected under a powerful shield, with our twist! The enemy hits it and disintegrate, it also will expand and take out any standing by to close. My shield is repulse when you shoot me it sends it right back at you, the same for grenades, speaking of I have a whole bunch of grenades. Hidden in a pocket universe, I like the sticky ones we managed to change the grenade launcher to make them stick to what we hit!

Now the cool part, we managed to tie in the glass armor look with the new metal, this stuff wont bend, break, melt, freeze, and power attacks just go around. We are here for some time, I am redesigning an old idea!

I have been copying all these rare and almost indestructible metals, for months now I keep ahead of the shipyards, I also went over power plants they have. Some was a joke, some was close to our ZPM but just barely, so I will set it up with their three and our two, the weapons will be tripled some of theirs then some of ours.

Well it has been another 60 years, the humans are still wanting 6 kids every 5 to 10 years, the elves are every 30 so they had just had theirs. I have been practicing all the time with my new armor, well everyone has! Some liked the plain look, while others liked my green glass armor look. My sons like the daedra armor, so do I that is why I now keep three sets on me, the first run and these two. We all keep the newer weapons on us too, just incase we need them, but we all practice with swords and martial arts and hand to hand. We tour the new ship today! It's so cool the death star, well half the size anyway. But much more powerful, this isn't just a moon or space station, nope she can shrink, and we can fly faster than they could.

After our tour, we unshrunk all the city ships and docked them, then both mother ships, well Alice refused to be put away while I was not on board. But all the alphas and aroura class dock, so now its just Alice and Olympus out keeping an eye on us. We got word they are moving in our direction? They are early, aren't they?

"I thought they wouldn't show up until 2746 for Dol Amroth? What has them moving up their schedule?"

"I thought you knew? This is 2746, time flies when your having fun! Are your spies ready to keep an eye on them?"

"Yup just give the word and they will take off! Do we know the extent of this force?"

"This moment? No, but they couldn't be, much could they?"

I went up with some of my kids, we found them. There are a lot more than they are thinking, well shit!

"Send word back we have an army of 8,000 headed your way, lets check the east to see if they are any heading that way."

And low and behold they are! Another 6 to 8,000 coming from the east! Something smells fishy, we go down step out of time when they set up camp! We sort thru everything, we find another note from the dwarves! Well then I hope they enjoy being 12" tall we find what they were paying them with, I take the gold coins all of them, the other stuff plates and what have you, I set up a banquet set for a king!

We watch as they eat like men starving, when they were done, one asked why deal with those stingy dwarves? The leader said it was for food, not all these trinkets! But that was the best we have ever eaten, they will take mercy and feed them, so it will be a good fight!

"So, the pansy pipsqueaks still are not happy? I offered them jobs, I paid with dragon treasure and lots of food, I even offered a contract for food to their underground kingdoms. All I get is mercenaries coming to cause trouble? That just doesn't seem fair!"

"I take it you're the sorceress that has been causing so much trouble? We can't hit our children, without a justifiable reason and every time we try to come up here we get the shits! Then we have it coming out both ends for three days! What do you expect?"

"I expect a great answer to my question, why are you always attacking? They mind their own business, what did they do to you?"

"Well, um they did that kin slaying, yeah and uh, nope can't come up with a valid excuse to be doing this! So are you going to attack us!"

"Nope, I give you a choice, turn around go home and be with your family, then if you are interested in trade come with a small group or a ship! Then we will talk, okay?"

We take off to the others and do the exact same thing, and got the exact same answer, I offer the same thing and now we wait and see. We wait three weeks before 10 come riding up with wagons loaded with goods and spices, we let them in. they are amazed with the level of building that we had done, we meet in the keep with the other uh rulers. It was a long and drawn out meeting, they finally decided to accept the trade deal. The first off was the dwarven junk! I snorted they grin and shrug.

Well the trade deal is still going strong, they tell us of dwarves complaining, after they seen what we did with their deal? Well the little mites are now 6 inches tall. Its time for the next attack we have been watching, and still nothing, but we keep watch for a few weeks anyway.

They are moving so we go visit the Dunlendings first, and ask why, what is the point? They can't answer that, just that they should have it in Rohan!

"So, what is wrong with where you are at? Yeah, I thought so! Go ahead get yourself killed! Just make sure your family is taken care of!"

"Oh, I'd do! The gold and trinkets from the dwarves will make up for it, they can buy food and clothes."

"So why couldn't you do that anyway? Without killing yourself?"

He is quiet for 10 minutes and smacks his head and tells everyone we are going home! Stupid tiny people telling me what I am going to do!"

We wait for the ships, its five days later they try to find a place to pull up to the beach, there isn't any! We wait for them to swim and get all wet when we pop up, scaring the crap out of them, some fell back into the water! I giggle at that my kids also chuckle.

"So, why is there a reason you want to wage war on us? We have done nothing to you, have we? Or was it the tiny little people?"

"Tiny little people took forever for them to unload their stuff! Then said to destroy all the new construction then come after you for building it. Why are they so tiny? They seem to be getting smaller, anyway, we needed a job, every time we go to think of threatening anyone we get the shits! Then if we think again on said person? We throw up! Then if we consider it again? We lose all our hair then become a woman or man, the opposite! But luckily if forget about it? We return to our normal hairless self. Look we need job or all we eat are fish! Bland fish! Ugh looks like fish casserole again tonight!"

So, I offered to help with trade if they lay off the trying to attack us every couple of years. They agree it was unanimous, so I said give me a few days to put it together and you should be eating better, then fish but you can't go crazy! Limit yourself! They agree and set sail for home, then we go see the other crazy ones, I tell them of their situation and see what kind of trade they could come up with.

We go back home and plan our departure, I know some will not want to leave, but I will let them. I have nothing against leaving them here, if that is what they wish. As usual I am in my workshop tinkering, I am currently building a replacement for the warthog! If it rides as smooth as it looks? Nope I am aiming for roomy and smooth! With big honking space guns!

Uncle Jack, Charlie, Harry, Legolas, Thor, Draco, and well everybody is watching or lending a hand or working on their own section. After three whole days of just goofing off we finish it! This thing has wheels, but it will fly! It has better guns and a shield that they will never get thru! But the turret, it will still fire .50 cal. Bullets, but faster and more exact. The cannon is a pulse plasma cannon, it fires faster, but if we need to take out a drop ship it will fire a continuous beam. Best part there are two firing stations and will seat 15 and that is with Wrex!

The next day I am going thru jewelry or treasure when I notice two rings and on a necklace that are the same? Upon looking at them, I still get that vague sensation that I know who they came from! I drop them like a hot tater!

"Mom whats the matter? You know where this came from? Who was the owner? What is it?"

"Oh, just a hunch, see if you can find anymore rings like these two, if I am correct? They could belong to witches and wizards, these were used as a focus. Where as in our world wands were used, there was a movie sorcerers apprentice, they never said how many rings the bad guy took off his victims. There were only a handful shown, and one was a dragon wrapped around your finger as a ring."

We had a mountain of rings, so I summoned wizards and witch's rings, well it was faster! And now I have like 300 rings on me! I pick up what could be Merlin's ring because I found one just like it in the vault. I put it on and close my eyes and tilt my head to the side and focus on the ring.

"Well, either Merlin is stuck in this ring? Or his magic is an echo and is telling me to merge all the rings. What do you guys think?"

"Sis? If you aren't getting any bad feelings, then go for it!"

I point my finger at the pile and they glide on to my finger until all are one! That was cool! We are missing one? I summon it, and it comes flying from the bottom of the pile! It slides onto my finger and melds in one ring, then I get a massive magic boost! And I am stuck with it! Then out of nowhere a massive book lands in front of me! Oh, this day is getting weird! To make matters worse the little voice is telling me to open the book!

I open the book! And I was not expecting it to pull me into it, and I am looking at, Merlin? He turns to look at me, then cocked his head.

"So, whats up grandpa? You know putting up with one of you is bad enough? But two? I will need grandma to help me out! You know grandma Morgan Le Fay?"

"What? How could you be her granddaughter? From my understanding my apprentice killed her, never mind! What I would like to know, is it you that is so powerful and your grip on magic is powerful? What I will impart will help you with controlling the infinity gems, shall we begin? After you leave, this will only be a book of spells."

So, we talked, and he asked my demonstration on my control and focus, then he, hit me in the forehead! I look at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Gramps, why did you hit me? And grinning about it?"

"It was a test, if you had not been in control you would have lost the spell, then we would have weeks of training, but thankfully we don't! my biggest and best wisdom to impart to you is when you feel like you are being pulled in several directions? Calm and use your gifts, also some of these rings and necklaces? Are just that, some are quite ugly, but there are a several great pieces, but check to see if they are black or dark magic first. Goodbye Holly, I would have loved to have you for an apprentice!"

Just as he sends me out, I grab him with my magic and pull him out too! Once we are out I hit him with regenerative magic reducing his age to 18 again! He is shocked and sits down and looks things over."

"How did you do something I could not have done?"

"Holly is special like that, Hello gramps! I am Harry her twin, wait till you meet our version of you! He is an old grump!"

"I am not an old grump! Holly, who is this? Alice said I would get a kick out of who you found. Why are you smirking?"

"She is smirking because you're an old daft fool! I am you Merlin! Well an alternate version of you anyway, so Holly? What you got to eat? I haven't eaten in? I can't recall when I ate last, what year is it?"

"Well in our old realm it would be around 2515 or so, why when was the date you got stuck in the book?"

"Too long, well at least you have all the rings, and they will help you, now food you imposter! I am wasting away here!"

We chuckle as they head out! I just had an idea, I wave my hand over the mountain of rings and they sort themselves out, the plain to the left and the magical to the right. Perfect we only have 300 to sort now, then I wave my hand and sort the dark or black magic from the rest! Yes, that got rid of 120 or so Stone put them in a box and sent them to be destroyed. Then we went over the others, it only took us half an hour!

"Well, that is done, we have 80 that will protect the wearer from harm, then 80 to boost life, health, and magic by several amounts. And the rest protect from the elements to sword and arrow, and various other stuff. I will copy the first two, so we can pass them around."

So, we put the plain rings in with jewelry to sell, then we separate the three groups, then I copy the protect the wearer from harm, till about 300,000 and the same for the other rings I put on one of each, so does everyone else. I stick a couple back for my hopeful mass effect date, the others we copy them and offer to who wants them.

We sort the necklaces the same way, only this time we have far less to sort, we get rid of the plain stuff, I sort them by light and dark. There was hardly any just 45? We send them out to be destroyed, then we are sorting just 125, after a little bit we compare.

"I have 12 with double to triple enchantments, they are protecting wearer from harm or control, boost health, magic, and stamina. And the last one to teleport to blank, my guess is friend or love or commander or someone that is down. That's all mine is."

"Funny, but that is what all mine are, what about you guys? Draco, Legolas, Hermione, and Luna?"

"Yes, we all have the same, are most of these from skyrim universe? Because most of the enchantments appear to be from there."

So, we do compare and realize they are, Sauron must have been sending teams to other realms for sometime to have collected all this stuff.

We went and had a meeting with all our people, we had to beam most of them up, and this was the first time seeing our new ship. I used moonstone, quicksilver, ebony, gold as accent only and malachite the most with mithril laced around it all. They were like this is cool, when they all sat in our huge theatre that wasn't even ¼ full yet.

"Hello all, I know some of you never wanted to make this trip, but how do you feel right now? All good? If you haven't been keeping track? We have been here 425 years. Shocking I know, it has been enjoyable, most of the time! What with the dwarves trying to pull assassination contracts on everyone, its been peachy. Now as to why we are here, we will be leaving soon, yes, we need to. The magic is leaving the land and it is the time of man now, Lady Galadriel has said within the next 300 years they will sail to Valinor. Now as to you that have mates? You can ask all who wish to come for we will not tell anyone no, except the stumpy people!

Now if they do not wish to go? Then if you want to stay and sail with them then you can. I spoke with Lady Galadriel and uncle Elrond and they agree we all have earned a place there if you wish to stay. Over the next year we will be pulling up, making sure we don't leave anything. Any questions?"

"What kind of theme is this new ship? The interior is over the top to what the other ships are."

"This, will be our home, when we aren't scouting or bugging the locals! Here is what she looks like on the outside, ah noticeable. Well it was either this or a space station the size of Babylon 5? But watch what our death star can do and theirs can't! we can shrink into a pocket universe to the size we want, plus we used the chameleon circuit from one of the powered suits. Plus, with us able to step out of time and phase, we can disappear and with us this small? We can hide anywhere!

Now the main reason is here, the hanger and docking bays, if for some reason we had to get our ships out quick? We had to unshrink them, then send the crew over, and not all our ships were that quick to access. Like the other mothership she has half of our battleships, but now all but the 20 in their belly and are ready to go at a moment's notice. But we have done all we can do here; the magic is being called to the island where the elves will spend who knows how long."

"You mean we can stay if we really want too? No strings attached?"

"Well think about it this way, you can stay, but you will miss out on other realms. See what life is like without your presence, or in a totally different era like 200 years from when we left. Or we could run across a universe where the Ori didn't send the plague? Who knows?"

I had to reassure we will leave and wish you all happy and long boring life here, because there will be no way to leave after we do. Yup I told them if they stay they must turn over all tech! that means the defiant shuttle and all weapons except for swords and bows. They tried to say they wouldn't let anyone touch them, nope sorry all tech goes with us.

Well its been a long year, I met little Aragorn just yesterday! We also did have a skirmish south east corner of our wall, the corsairs and the Haradrim that came to take over the area? Didn't make it, we lost no one, I go to see the king under the mountain, I teleport in with my usual crowd. And scare the shit out of the young king.

"Sorry about the intrusion but I come to see if you are ready to play nice? Your father? No grandfather thought it a clever idea to continue to hire thugs to come after us! After we invited your people to work on many of our construction jobs? And I had asked if there were any more crews that he could call on? Because we had other projects we wanted to do, but the foreman didn't say anything! Now the cities of men and elves have agreed to give you another chance, so I will lift your curse, only if you sign here and it says if your people try to start a war you will be three inches tall for the rest of your lives."

"We agree, why did you take so long to come? We would have signed it a long time ago. When we all found out why and what was going on my aunt beat the crap out of the old fool! There all signed, what do you want to trade for the Arkenstone? We could careless about everything else, that is beyond priceless."

"Yes, how much mithril would it take to make a few shirts? I will provide what I can, but I would like at least 500 shirts, but I was wondering, could it be placed inside my duster?"

They came out and looked it over and asked, how big was the snake? We told them, some fainted, I giggle at them we have all the family measured for a mithril shirt or placed inside our dusters. I have the needed material sent down, we even supplied enough food for ten armies. We feasted and talked I shared some fire whisky with them, they couldn't handle it! I ask, how are the mines now that we had them all cleaned out? He said brilliant! We are hitting a new pocket every day! We stay several days until our orders are done, when they come out with them we hand them out, I put my duster on. With added weight it hangs just right! My boys love it, then want to know if we stop by again if they could do more? They said you bet, we like it when our work is appreciated, so we said we will be back in a few days and we will even use the front door. Everyone chuckled we said our goodbyes as I hand the king his stone, then we teleported out.

We went back for more undershirts a few days later, and everyone had their duster or cloak lined, we brought food and drinks again. We found out mithril will help with protection against spells, bullets, Arrows, and the newer guns. So, I mock Garrus big barrel chest and tiny waist, arms are hard to get right he could be bigger or smaller, so I make the arms a little bigger I can always make it fit better! I suggest to the king if people want to move back to the cities I am sure they would be welcome. Plus, with armies attacking every 50 years they will need better armor and weapons, and what better way to secure food than that? Plus, when they don't need anything you trade gold or what ever for food and cloth.

When everyone has what they wanted we teleport to the ship, we go to my lab/work shop, we are still trying to workout a better plan for this armor. Plus, the look isn't right, we try several designs we have seen in games and movies, I need protection, but I need to move around with ease. We stick with war machine on a diet, well and its got the glass armor look, I like my swords they are more versatile than everyone first thought they would be. My other suit has the daedra armor look, they just needed a lot of work to make them what we needed! So, I said rebuild our armor and incorporate this, just don't skimp on the protection.

The enchantment table was useless, I could put the enchantments on with out the table and not need to recharge the weapons. In the game you can only put two on, well I managed four! I got the elemental chaos up to 100% then depending on the weapon, multiply one handed weapon, two handed, or bow increase damage by 50%. The best part with the enchantments for a bow will also work with guns, so now we set them up where we can switch between what damage to add.

I was bored one night and was looking thru the different armor types, so I pulled what worked better for each armor. Then I remember that episode where Rodney had turned on one of our personal shields, that would also work better. Most of the armor uses bulk material to stop bullets and more, so I just take our model and add what I would like to have, I also add from a suit that would augment magic.

The next morning everyone came down for breakfast to find me just coming from my shop, I grin and put up the new model on the holo projector, they all gather around. It's quiet until I activate the suit program.

"This armor has most everything for defense and offense from all the armor plans we found. What I also found was an updated version of armor that Tony must have been working on at some point. What do you think? It wouldn't take much to just incorporate this into the ones already done?"

"Sis, as usual you beat our plans on anything tech and blow us away, yes we can add all this, but I think we need to build you a whole new suit. Then when you are in it we test the last model with this model. Which reminds me, Ragnock said to ask if we could go back and check our stocks, we sort of forgot to sell before we left."

I giggle and nod we eat breakfast, then we get to work on the design, this is when we will test if our enchantments to resize to other people will work. After ten hours we have the new model, and I went ahead and had the glass armor look put on to hide the high tech structure underneath. Except for the full mask for vacuum it looks just like it come from Skyrim, but with the face retracted it could pass for plain old glass armor from Skyrim. Harry made me keep a plain black trimmed in blue for less attention.

We also spent a week on weapons, sure I kept my old earth weapons, but we also rebuilt mass effects weapons. That freaky glowing blue stuff? Is powerful, but unstable even more than naquadria, so we tweak and charm them so they are stable like ours. I still like my sniper rifles better, but these are good, the halo ones I think are the best. Plus, I have several various kinds, and unlimited sticky grenades! Plus, plasma grenades I also liked the rocket launcher that could lock on to a target, oh yes, I have that with unlimited ammo! I just wish I had the scorpion tank from Halo! That would be so cool! What? I like big guns!

We have more people to join than I thought, from each settlement everyone from our group and mate, plus many who had been on our ship. They all said they would rather travel, and fight if it comes to it they will train with our kids. I hand my cousin Arwen a box with the things she needs to make Aragorn immortal, well more like activate his elf genes.

I say goodbye to the steward of Gondor, the king of Rohan and the lords of the other realms, I wish them the best of luck and warn them to keep an eye on the stumpy ones. They all chuckle and wish us well, I grab Legolas and Draco by the hand as we walk out and then beam up.

"Well, are we ready Harry? We can go back to our realm and close out our accounts, and update our records, you know like movies, tv, music, and books. Just as reference material."

"Uh huh sure sis, you don't have to act like you haven't missed a good movie or all that, we all have. We have been living here 400 years, true we don't look it, but we were ready for a change."

I shrink our death star, then open a portal to our realm, then we travel to earth and it hasn't been as long here as it was for us. Its only been over 80 years, we update our media, while Ragnock closes out our multi billion dollar stocks! Geez what the hell am I going to do with all that? So, I take all my kids on shopping trips, I buy all books on fiction. Then I go buy tons of food, then I hit all coin collectors and buy all large gold and silver dollars. Then I buy more metals you know? Tungsten, platinum, gold, silver, and titanium. Then I got what I could out in cash over the next three weeks, I also donated millions to several charities. After what I had spent I had 750 million in U.S. cash, then 500 million in British and Swiss, I have no idea if I will ever be able to spend it.

After everyone had the chance to go shopping, and there were most that went, just to spruce up their apartments, or food they like, clothes and weapons! Yes, that's right I bought a few more weapons, I got a pair of dessert eagles! I also got a newer version battle rifle or machine gun, I did pick up a .50 caliber machine gun! I bet the guy I could hold it and fire while standing, and I if I did I got to buy it. But if I couldn't then I had to pay him one million, I walked out with my gun and plenty of ammo! Time to charm, mod, and write out runes, as my kids like to say hell don't ask me who is who, after 400 years with two husbands?

"Well, let's see if I get lucky on our second trip! Ok shrinking, shields and cloak engaged, opening portal now. Alright we are now in a realm we have never been, so Alice? Can you get anything on long range scans?"

"Yes boss, we seem to be in a totally different realm, I am not reading any naquadah or trinium deposits, or a stargate network. I am picking up a type of internet though, it would appear we are in the mass effect universe! I now know what we would look for in eezo, and it's not as abundant as our naquadah. The year is 2182 November, they are just now talking about admitting humans for specter, I am also doing an update on our media! This would be an enjoyable time to have movie night and show what could have happened for everyone had you not been there boss!"

"I like that idea but work first; ok captains I need you to deploy spies without getting caught, I want them left close to monitor the relays. Then in the systems with large populations, also I want scans for reaper tech but do not get near it! Beam that shit to the closest star. Then we will checkout the mars repository, I have a feeling it is wrong on several things, and if it is? We go to Thessia and inspect theirs, then we will repair mars to where it should be. Then if we can? I want to start searching for a couple of planets that we can put four stargates on. This will be a fall back plan for earth and Palaven, and one other. Also, if we could go in and build bunkers several in the major cities to keep the ones that we can't evacuate thru the stargate, until we can beam them out to the safe planet if the defense grids fail."

"Hey sis? What about the slaves? You did say you wanted to do something for them, should we wait a year or more? When can we take out the collectors?"

"The slaves will have to wait till maybe six months, and the collectors and Cerberus will be taken out at the same time. We first need to get our info from our spies, with as many races we may need to have them split onto several computers. And remember there is a reaper roaming around we need to stay away from, we don't want our presence known until we are ready, also look for rich planets that we can upgrade ships. I know we are against giving tech away but surely someone had come up with other plans?"

"Yes, Holly is right, if we have to go toe to toe with these things we need to give them a fighting chance! I for one don't want to watch out for them and try to keep our own people safe! My top priority will always be Holly. I may be an old grizzled wizard, but I know she will keep our families safe! So, I keep her safe!"

"Thank you, Moody, and yes I will or if some would like to be by their spouse? Well I see nothing wrong with them being on the crew, but they must train and work to pull their own weight. Now I will remain here on our space station? No that isn't right, moon? No, space station it is until we are ready to travel with Sheppard, then we will need a mothership, so we can dock Normandy. I want to get a better look at this tech, I have a feeling they are not getting a very good performance out of well, everything, I might have to tweak it just smidge. What? Why are you all chuckling?"

"Because boss, you never just tweak! Look how many times you redesigned the armor, and just how many do you carry?"

"Yeah mom! You are a perfectionist and we love you for it, and it also shows that you love us to keep us safe. So, you have passed down this need to tinker! We all have added in our own way, on every little to big project, speaking of, why don't we do an actual shuttle with just expansion the interior? That way we could take the Normandy? It would fit in the bay area or even Sera, and she'd be safer then clunky."

We all crack up over the Mako, I just remind them I have my version, they all crack up knowing my version is more like a tank! We all get the crews to their ships, then they load up on spies and off they go! Niam is finally showing excitement! I remind them to be careful of these things they can take over anyone and become their slave. He deflated and said yeah, we forgot about that. I said that is why you scan it and you beam it to a star. I said I know where some are, but they are in Cerberus labs, except for the damaged ships, also huge artifacts.

We keep and eye on what Sheppard is doing and Eden Prime, we decide it would be best to park our space station and take Alice when he gets closer. We have been here three months, we found three planets and we setup the defense grids then we found several rich planets. So, we go and setup mining drones and a stargate on three planets, then have them send material to the three planets to begin building cities.

When and if the system alliance or Palaven let us upgrade their ships, we will divert to the shipyards. Luckily one is close to earth, the same we used, and one close to Palaven, the same cannot be said for the Asari. Oh yes, their repository was fine! We also got the vi from there, by accident but still he set the information strait, he couldn't find out who did it but when. And we went back in time to watch to see who did it, the salarian stg!

We scanned their world and beam the reaper artifact to the sun, then we beam up infected people, the treatment was not as hard as I feared. We had to debug 80 people, then we got a list of the ones affected, we tracked them down and debug them. One was a matriarch from Thessia, and a few others on distant planets in key positions. We went and scanned Palaven, we find only a handful to be debugged, and one artifact no two artifacts under a temple, we beam them to the sun.

Since we have time we took out the one at the gas giant, then the one in Batarian space, then we went to scan their worlds for more. The main buggy ones are on their home world. We also pay attention to the slaves, and the chips in their skull, we shall return that I promise! We head back to Eden Prime for they announced a beacon.

We beam down I have my usual protection, plus my boys. Harry said he wasn't missing this for anything! They chuckle at my thoughts, right now we have the unassuming armor and I am using sword on my hip, battle rifle, sniper, and my twin pistols hidden in my thigh plates. We take out geth as they come close as we make our way to the dig site then the train station.

"Alice, make sure you get all footage of the time they began the attack, and where is the asshole Saren?"

"I have all footage and they think they have shut down the system, they are remarkably weak, anyway Saren is on the train station, Normandy is just now coming in the system boss, so I would say 5 minutes."

We make our way to the hill overlooking the jerk! When Nihlus comes up I grab his arm and pull him down to large rock!

"I mean you no harm Nihlus, I am only going to warn you! If you turn your back on Saren he will shoot you in the back, now I know you have no reason to trust me so listen to your gut."

"Your awfully strong for a human girl, but you said to listen to your gut, and I always do. So, you think he is behind the attack? Thank you, if it is as you say, then you may need to back me up. You any good with that antique? You know we no longer use powder filled cartridges? Right I am going now we can talk later if I don't die shortly!"

We watch as he talks and just as he turns Saren pulls his gun, but Nihlus turns and it's a fight, just as Saren gets the upper hand I take his arm off then his leg. We walk up to see Nihlus just coming to, then the geth come from the station, I pull out my rifle and head shot them all as they come up the steps.

"Your really good with that old gun! Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Long story! Later when the walking toasters aren't shooting at us? I hear your crew making their way from the hill. What do we do with Saren? I didn't realize these antiques could take off arms and legs? And that was one shot each! I think he might be dead or faking it."

"Nihlus? Who is your small army? And what happened to them? What and who are you people? Sorry, commander Sheppard at your service, so what has a girl with the most enchanting eyes that I have ever seen doing here? With really old guns?"

"She took Saren's arm and leg off with one shot each! Then head shot the geth with the other rifle, without missing! She shoots better than anyone I have ever seen! Plus, she warned me that Saren would shoot me in the back if I turn away from him! And he would have had I not seen the movement and she told me to trust my gut. I am almost tempted to put her in as a specter."

"Thank you, uh my name is Holly Long Greenleaf, nice to meet you! This is my twin brother Harry, Draco, and Legolas my husbands, then my protection detail is Stone and I gave up on trying to remember their names! They like to screw with my head, they switch out when I am not looking and then switch back. But I get even occasionally, right guys?"

"Okay, shall we proceed on? What about this guy is he dead? Well okay I guess he is now! Geez Nihlus give us a warning next time, hey we got geth on the train, ok we did have. Wow your even better shot than me! And you use the old rifles? Holly, you really need a new gun, how hard is it to get shells for that?"

"Oh, I have my sources, and thanks Harry is just as good if not better than me, but Legolas is even better than us! He just lets me have a little fun before he takes out a few, Draco prefers a different kind of weapon, but so do I see? Like my cool sword? Oh, we have bombs on the platform coming up, and more walking toasters!"

We split up I deactivate the first two then head shot three toasters, then deactivate the third. When I get to the fourth I take out 6 walking toasters before I can deactivate the bomb. I pick them up as I had deactivated them, might need them later. I meet up with the others as they are about go down the stairs I mention the husk things from earlier could be down there. We take them out I hit three in a row with one head shot!

"So how are you able to tell us what is coming up? We don't have gear that can scan that far out, who are you? Mercenary, hired guns, bounty hunters what? You are to good for your age, your what 18?"

"Oh yes I am and nope none of those things, and yes I have a better scanner than you, oh crap its taking off! Alice now would be an exciting time to see if our weapons will work as good as we hope! Fire on it when it exits atmosphere and then beam the parts to the sun."

"What? How could you order your own ship to take out that? You're not in the Alliance, or a specter! So why did you order it to be fired on?"

We turn and watch as Alice takes it out with just a couple shots, then beams the scrap to the sun! I turn to look at them and grin.

"Because now we know we have a much better chance to take them out, and save more lives in the long run, and I wouldn't go near that if I were you! Well I did try to warn her, you gonna call Normandy, or shall I? or are you going to take me to Captain Anderson? Cool I was hoping to meet him!"

They did, and I had to give the entire story to Anderson and Nihlus, I even showed them of what would happened if I had not warned him. And I also showed them the council's decision, then we get our hands on info to help put Sheppard in as a specter. I also told them Udina is a Cerberus spy as well as your bald guy out there, also there are many bugs on your ship! Cerberus bugs. So, we walk thru the ship I summon all the bugs in that section and hand them over. We do that to the entire ship, he asked what I thought he should do with Presley?

"If it were me? I would wait until we take Udina down, I already have all his transactions and meetings and video calls. Plus, you also have a jerk of an admiral I forget his name, but he was where Normandy and Sheppard were to report to after the shake down. The 63third scout flotilla, and he makes all kinds of flack about the ship isn't worth the eezo it uses, and so on."

"Yes, I know who your talking about, and yes he is an ass! Nihlus? What are your thoughts on all this? You have been quiet."

"I was just wondering where our gorgeous Holly has come from? And how she knows so much and is a better tactical operator than any I have known. She put all of us to shame with her antique guns! I mean she one shot all the geth and these husks. So sweet Holly, when will we ever get to know the real you? Or what your holding back that is?"

"I tell you what Nihlus it can be right now, if you like? But you will have to ride in my ship we dock the Normandy and our spy won't be able to send or receive any signals. Plus, it takes what 18 hours to get to the citadel from here? I can beat it, we can be there in an hour. If you will like to see my ship, we will go to the bridge and I will give Joker the location to look for."

We do, and I tell Joker to head to a certain area and stop, then I tell Alice to drop cloak and open hanger bay doors. They all gasp as they can now see her, and I caught Anderson before he fell, I giggle at their looks I tell Joker to which bay to dock. Once we dock the doors close and the bay is filled with oxygen, not that it needed it with the force field holding it in.

"Just how big is this ship? And how do you power it? And how many does it take to crew it? And how does an 18 year old take command of such a magnificent ship?!"

"First things first come along Joker, I want to fix your brittle bone disease, then I might even let you fly one of my ships. Coming gentlemen if you are grab my shoulders, hold tight! There med bay and I just teleported us, here lay down Joker! Okay for this to work I will need to put you under for two days, is that fine?"

"Are you kidding? If this will make me normal hell yes! And you promise I get to fly this huge ship? How fast is she?"

"Well, its 18 hours to the citadel from, here right? We can make it there in an hour, with out going anywhere near a relay. So, is that fast enough? I can make her go even faster if we need to like go between galaxies in a matter of hours instead of years."

"Oh my god I cum in my pants! I am in love with your ship!"

"Okay, well I am sure she will like to hear that, nighty night, there just two shots now and two more tomorrow. Now gentlemen shall we go to the bridge? We have no windows, to look out of, but we do have excellent cameras and life like windows. Before you ask, this ship is 12 miles long, 5 miles wide, and 3 miles tall, we have a power source that has never been thought of in this realm. And no, we will not be sharing it, you seem to be doing alright with clean energy on your own."

"Just how many ships do you have? And what are your weapons like? You took out that other ship like it was nothing, and you say they would do the same to our ships in just over two years? What could we do against that?"

"Well, we are working on some plans, but I would rather go over them with Admiral Hacket here, think he would be up for a meet and greet?"

"I can ask him, where is your communications?"

"Welcome to the bridge gentlemen, like standing in space isn't it? Stand on that platform and type in his personal communicator."

We watch as Hacket appears on the ship in holo form and Anderson ask he keep this to need to know. And asked if they could meet? He agreed to meet him at a certain location in a couple hours, we head that way we are there before they are done talking. I tell them we are here where are you? They look confused then I remind them we are faster than a relay, Hacket said he would be here in 10 minutes and he will be most interested in hearing this.

We watch as they stop and scan the area, I giggle and hail them I get a location of him and two men he could trust and beam them up to the bridge. They look around shocked at first, then schooled their features.

"Your good, Anderson like to have fainted when he saw her for the first time earlier, greetings Admiral Hacket I am um high counsellor for the Alteran people and this is my twin Harry he is also high counsellor. Then this is Stone and Moody they make up our defense and offensive counsellors plus they take my safety very seriously and this is Ayiana counsellor of health, and Thor of the Asgard race. Well he looks different now to what he did 400 years ago, then we have some of my grandparents Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Shall we go to the smaller conference room?"

"I am just curious, but you look 18, and who built this ship? And why are there so many in here that look like you?"

"Oh well that simple, you see these are all her kids and they never miss out on anything their mom does. Then these over here are mine, we have always wanted a huge family, now we do it's the best feeling in the world. The person to build most of our ships would be Holly. She designed and built them when she was 8 years old, I helped some. The armor you see everyone in this room helped to make them, you could shoot at us and it would not phase us. This is one of our motherships or carriers she has 20, 1 mile long battleships in her belly, then our races legacy is in the top, of both motherships. See this is a city ship we have over 10 of these. Then we have 24 more of the alphas and 24 of their predecessors, see the difference? We also have another, but we will leave that as a surprise for later!"

"I am amazed that you have so many ships and they are bigger than anything we have, even our dreadnaughts aren't this big. So, what can we do for you? It would appear you could take over and we couldn't do anything about it. I still find it hard to believe you are older than 18."

We all chuckle and I begin telling them exactly what could happen, then I show them we recorded it as we played the game. It took us six hours of pausing and answering the questions I knew would come up. Like how do I know this? Where did we come from? We had to show them stargate universe and Harry Potter, uncle Jack came in and answered a lot of questions! Finally, I moved my hair away from my ears so did Legolas we then showed them lord of the rings."

"Okay, I believe you, but what would you need me to do? From the looks of it even with our joint fleets we got our asses handed to us! Sorry it just gripes me that even with the proof we would have had, they still claim it as geth built ship."

"Yes, they are either daft or one or more has been indoctrinated, there was a reaper artifact in the main government building on salarian home world, then one of the Asari matriarchs was also, then there was a couple on Palaven we took care of them. We can remove the bugs, but they have no memory of the time they were under. Also, they have an information beacon under their temple of Athame, and someone had tampered with mars, we got proof it was the salarian special task group. Now here is what I was willing to do, we can upgrade uh, well if the Turians and Asari are going to be bull headed we can do 24 at a time. Our shipyards can handle 6 apiece. Or if you need dreadnaughts and new carriers or battleships, or frigates we could do half building and the other half upgrading. But I don't want to set off too many bells, I have a feeling by the time we get to the citadel Cerberus will have agents looking for us."

"I can do one better let's do all upgrades first, then if the Turian military comes thru and wants to also prepare? Even better, I have here a list of ships that we can build up to. Then when we get the word from you on where to send ships we will have, war games or maneuvers. Will it be possible to have you work with commander Sheppard?"

"Sure, I would love to I also want to tell you now the rest of our plan, not just build up your fleets, but we have found three planets to set up new cities to evacuate if we have to. Now we have this defense grid, we can protect the planet, but I am old military. I like backups for my backups, there we also would like to build underground bunkers. Nobody will know they are there, this will be for the ones if we must pull people off the home worlds they can hideout till we can beam them out. And with these other planets hidden they won't be able to find them and give us time to take them out if it comes to that."

"When you just said your old military and then come up with a plan like that its not hard to believe you, so then we need to begin stockpiling supplies medical and blankets and such."

"Yes, about that, I will need people you can trust to man the planet supply depos and we will send the supplies to them. Some of our people will be there to aid, Nihlus? What do you think our chances of getting this to your government? I will not force anything on anyone, but I will stockpile supplies for dextro. Would you be interested in being a test subject? Its nothing dangerous, if it works you will be able to eat our food and get the same nutrients as you would from your food."

"How could I say no to that? Yes, I agree to try it what do I need to do?"

"Well Admiral send me your plans for the ships and I need to look at this eezo stuff, then send me any old plans you would have had for other engines and generators. Redundancy is the only way to go unless you would like to stick around for our test?"

They stuck around we went back to the med lab, I had him lay back to do a scan, then I put together a cocktail shot. This would help with the allergies some might get from each other's food or body fluids, I walk around and administer the shot. It was a full syringe!

"Okay give it a half hour just in time for lunch, would you all like to join us for lunch Admiral? I have I high meat diet, for our uh ability."

"I be delighted to see more of this magnificent ship, I would love to see your space station? And these alpha class ships."

We went to lunch we watch as Nihlus takes a hesitant first bite, then when he didn't have a reaction he took another bite and moaned and kept going we chuckled as he continued to eat. We dig in also we enjoy the company, then Anderson and Hacket ask if I was looking for more to join our family? Nihlus swallowed and asked the same question, only if he could bring more with him for he could tell we were good people. I said sure we have plenty of room, I then told them of our star system in a pocket universe, they all wanted to see it!

When we finished eating, I took them to the arch and opened the door they gasped as we walked thru. They looked around I took them to the city ship they was shocked as they couldn't imagine it flying thru the stars. They watched as kids practiced magic, I told them if they join us I can give them the same power. That made them want to join even more, I said after we make sure we can take out the reapers, then you can.

"I have a place all set up for you admiral if you send them to this system and we will begin upgrades, or if you want to wait till we get to the citadel. Then we can get out to tracking down these geth and any other issues you need to be handled. And no, I don't mind working with the commander, I look forward to it, and you now have our number as they say."

"I look forward to working with you Holly, maybe Nihlus can get you as a specter also."

We chuckle at that as we beam him to his ship, we set course to widow nebula for the citadel. I took my tinker team with me and Captain Anderson to the Normandy, we get there, and we take the slow ass elevator down to the storage bay. We can feel the power bleeding off the engine like crazy, I turn to look at my kids. They didn't like it either, we get in the engine room I was ready turn around and leave.

"My god it's a wonder you haven't blown something out by now! Your bleeding power everywhere, do you have trouble calibrating your guns? Or any other systems?"

"Why, yes, we do, all the time in fact, why? What could we do to fix this? If we are wasting as much power as you say we are, then what about all the other ships in the fleet?"

So, we went thru the blue prints and performance data, I begin by downsizing the powerplant, then redo the power distribution mains. Then we cut the size of the engine and add another, then we go thru each system and change them, the stealth drive will now go three times as long before needing to vent. It only takes us a day with all my kids and a few grandkids our engineering team there is 80 of us. When we finish we fire up the engines and Alice stopped about halfway to the citadel, we exit the dock and Captain Anderson told me to be the one to do the honors. So, I took us out and we were flying faster than a relay could send us we get to the citadel we dock in the right dock I shut her down, then got up from the pilot's seat.

"My god that was the smoothest ride of any of our ships, how did you do it? It went even faster than a relay could send us and that wasn't all?"

"Nope, we were going about halfway into the throttle as they would say, it really was quite easy, most of the formulas were off just enough to make you think you had to go bigger. The drive and generator were big enough for a ship three times this size and still have power left over."

"Yup, I think your family is genius, so will you be looking into the fleet? Oh, we need to see if the commander is up yet, would you like to join me?"

We head down the steps to the med bay, Kaiden was eyeing me I grin as I walk by then grab his arm and drag him to med bay with us. He tried to protest but he shut up when the captain glared, we walk in and the commander is just sitting up.

"Glad to see you up commander! You remember our lovely friend here? She is a real asset to your team, so if we can track down Saren's little walking toaster army. Plus, he has a base he is making his own clone krogan army we need to stop, how do you feel and what do you think about working with her?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck, and are you sure you want to work with me? I can be a real ass sometimes, plus my sister is here she has this thing about people not pulling their weight. But other than that, hey I don't care, just if we get along like we did on Eden Prime, so why is Kaiden in here sir?"

"Sorry, I drug his scrawny ass in here to ask the doctor if she would like to assist in replacing his L2 implant for a better one? Yes, I know this is a dangerous operation, but I happen to know we can have it done in less than a half hour, all we need is the new amp!"

"If she does this it would be the end of these terrible headaches, plus she already has Joker under for curing his illness. Sure, why don't I pick one up while were here and you can do the operation before we get to work?"

We look at the doctor she looked apprehensive then nodded, I said while we are talking politics I can send her to the med bay where Joker is, and they can explain what is going on. She nodded she was excited, so I had her beam to the ship after she grab her bag for an over night stay, we went to the airlock. My boys grin as we went to the airlock, they were just as excited as me. Nihlus was cracking us up with his smelling the food as we walked by them!

"What? You have no idea wat kind of gift you have given me; our food is bland! Its like chewing on rubber most of the time, it has no flavor at all! That first bite was like I had died and gone to heaven, I never knew food could taste that good. Are you going to share this new experience?"

"Sure, but not all at one time, they would be hunting me down to get it, nope I will give it to key people and when they see I am telling the truth. I will give huge supplies to several areas for free, that is the best way for me that way they aren't tracking me."

We chuckle at my rant, Harry informs him I hate being the center of attention, he chuckles and said she is to late she is the prettiest girl on this station, I snorted and they all chuckle I stick out my tongue they just bust up laughing. Ashley asked why I wasn't throwing around my good looks to get what I want?

"For one thing, its nice compliment but I would rather they look at me for my merits like as a scientist or engineer or inventor. Besides I heard that the blue people take that as a challenge, so I would rather keep a low profile for now or try to!"

They laugh at me I just grin and shake my head we bump into Garrus on our way into the chambers, and oh god he is even hotter in person. I then pickup on his subharmonics, so I just get a short read on his feelings and thoughts, he is distressed about nothing ever going right! I realize why, and he has a sudden and swift change I look at him and smile he trills at my smile. He is amazed at such a creature could even notice him, I just enjoy listening to his second voice or whatever.

"Hello, Garrus, I am Holly, its nice to meet you."

"Uh um yes, it is a wonderful meeting you, and for you to actually notice me, well I better go and not hold you up any longer. Maybe we can meet again?"

"I would love to sometime, maybe after our meeting? We are docked on 25 if we don't bump into each other before then. I still need to buy a omni tool."

"Oh well I can take you to a few places I know that have great merchandise and won't rob you blind. Later today?"

"I would love to, see you Garrus."

As we walk away I hear him trill again, Nihlus was confused at first then realized that there was more going on. So, he asked if I knew what was going on? And why he was acting that way, Harry spoke up and said they are mates, you might find one among our family.

He trills at that I chuckle and told him we can hear their subharmonics, he looked confused then it dawned on him.

"You could hear that change when he looked at you? Wow this will take some getting used to. So, was it mutual? I mean did you have a reaction?"

"I would say she did, she almost jumped him right there, in fact she is fighting not to turn and track him down right now!"

"How do you know that? I haven't heard a sound from her."

"No but being her twin, I feel what she is, and right now I am wanting to go find my mate as well. And you will notice that her other two have moved away slightly? They are giving her space to find her mate."

"You mean you share? I never thought you humans did that, so how many do this sharing on your ship?"

"Most if not all, we would have been naked, but Holly wanted to keep from scaring everyone off on our first visit."

We wait for them to call us forward then we step up to the speak I hang back, I don't want anything to do with these people. But I am not that lucky I had to give my testimony and show the recordings from the security. Then Nihlus went and done put me in for specter also, crap then he tells them I was more than an excellent shot but shut down the bombs faster than they could get to them. I hung my head and rubbed my face, they said they would speak about it and get back with us two days no later. We leave, and I sigh I really don't want all the attention, and I have had my share of that over the last 400 years. My boys are chuckling at me, I grin they shut up quick I giggle at them.

"What just happened? Did I miss something? You were chuckling at Holly then you got this scared look in your eyes then you got quiet."

"Well, you see its like this, we are deathly scared of my sister, she's all sweet and caring, until you piss her off. Then the claws come out and when she fights she fights dirty, everyone has learnt not to mess with her when she gets into a foul mood. So, are we going to find more stuff to take to the council? Like go find Tali and Wrex? And let's not forget our newest member of the family, lets see we could split up, some go for Wrex and some go to the clinic to watch Garrus save the good doctor."

We split up I had my usual body guards and Harry went with the commander and his two flunkies, Nihlus for some reason is sticking close to me. We walk in and they all start yelling to throw down our weapons, I wave my hand and take all theirs, then I hit them with jelly legs and they fall over! She runs over and hides behind me, I paralyze and bind them to each other. Garrus comes from grabbing the crooks, I smile he trills again.

"I must say I never seen anyone take down 6 guys and not even fire a shot, very impressive. So, if you like you can follow me to c-sec and then we can go get that omni tool you were needing."

"Sure, we might run into the other group, they were looking for Wrex, something about a quarrian and info on Saren. The shadow broker is after the same info, but fist is gone with Saren, so she is walking into a trap. Or we think so anyway, but you never know till we see for ourselves. Shall we go see if they managed to piss off a krogan?"

We laugh as we walk into c-sec and they are trying to bring Wrex down, I walk over and grab him and push him into the floor. And after everyone quits yelling, they are shocked by a girl taking down a krogan.

"Now would someone like to tell me why they got my good friend here all pissed off? I really don't want to hold him down anymore so if he comes after you? And you haven't told me why? Then you're on your own, so who wants to start?"

"I think you got it wrong little girl, you let him up and we take him down. And you with him, it doesn't matter who started it we just throw you all in the cell for a few days."

I chuckle, and a grin split my face they almost ran away I let Wrex up and I sent all the assholes flying up to the ceiling and stuck them there. Wrex chuckled and said I wasn't to bad for a human. We took off for fist I offer the lead to Wrex and Stone Sheppard said he was impressed by my ability to use biotics without the blue or purple glow. I pop out my pistols and grin at his face, I chuckle and put my helmet up and walk in shoot all head shots. I move out of the way when some jerk tried to tackle me, I took out two with one shot at the bar.

Then I make my way to fist office I take out two more morons, I blow the door across the room, then I send his turrets back into the floor as they blow up I grab him and ask where is the girl? I hand him off to Sheppard and go to the safe and rip it off and grab the info, ah some credit, Alice wipes them out and begins my account. She then cleans out his hidden accounts, so I can buy my omni tool, then I hear a boom.

"Wow I am glad I had my helmet on, that must have been loud, so here is all his info on his buyers and sellers and any other dirty secrets he may have had. Shall we hand it over to c-sec to bury or to a reporter we saw on the way down?"

"I like the reporter idea myself, it will get buried so fast it will be like there never was anything there."

"I agree with you Garrus, so Holly and you go speak to her after we go save this quarrian girl, in some alley not far from here."

We take off running and I pull out my sword I speed up and take off their heads before they can pull out a gun. Then I put my sword away, and wait for the others, I remove my helmet with the suit, it must have shocked her she asked how I did that?"

"Oh, sorry did I scare you? The helmet is part of the suit, we made all ours to be like that, would you like one? I bet I could even cure you of that suit that seems to be stuck on you."

"Was that a joke? Because no one ever jokes with us, about us yes but never with us. But yes, I would love to get out of this suit, I have no idea what I look like. Who are these people coming, that seem to be out of shape, I mean really out of shape?"

"What, the hell happened Holly? How did you get so fast? And awe man you got to use your sword already? How did it work compared to our old swords? Oh, Hello I am Harry, are you ok they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Why is your brother acting weird? Its not another mating thing is it?"

"Yup, I can feel his need to hold her, just like the need I have to be near Garrus, only his is not as strong till we cure her of suit issue. Oh, hello Garrus, guess you heard that little nugget of truth then?"

"I did, and I was wondering you have mates also? Because when I first saw you I wanted to be close and do everything to stay with you."

"Yes, we do, and I wanted it as soon as I saw you, plus I can hear your subharmonics, which was when I knew for sure you were interested, shall we go see Anderson? So, me and Garrus can go on our date?"

"Hmm date? I like that, so you don't mind me tagging along?"

"Are you kidding? We practically had to hold on to her when you left the chambers, she wanted to track you down. It was funny she has never been that way with anyone."

We walked to the cab area holding hands we got in back I didn't even know who was driving, I didn't really care. We get to the embassy I stick Udina to the ceiling when he started barking. Then I pull up all the dirt I found on him, Anderson said he was going away for a long time for most of it. Tali told her tale and Anderson agreed that we should be going out after these geth and anything else we find, like Cerberus labs and bases and collect info on their operations.

We get a call to the chambers, oh yippy I am still holding onto Garrus like he was my life line. We hang to the back and halfway listen to their speech about the need to stop the geth, then they call Sheppard and ME! I sigh and step forward with Sheppard.

"We understand you were instrumental in putting down the crime ring in the lower wards, for that we thank you. And you also have a great deal of skill, even more than some of our own specters so we are making you both specter as of this moment on."

They gave their speech, I just stayed at parade rest, when they finished I was handed a packet. It had my new ids and a bank account and a fake back story, all thanks to a one shadow broker, that Anderson had to get from Barlavon. I will keep two accounts this will be my official one and the other will be for what I take from Cerberus, oh yes, they have a target on them and don't know it yet.

"So ready for that date? And do you mind if I tag along? I am getting sick of c-sec and their red tape. I have money stuck back I can get my own dextro rations, what is with the really huge needle?"

"There my sexy man in about half an hour you will be able to eat our food and not get sick, Nihlus was my test subject. Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes and I would do it again just to experience that wonderful food for the first time, say you wouldn't want to have me tag along either would you? I am being told to take a vacation, until further notice!"

"Sure, we don't mind, with Holly and her fancy ship there is tons of room or, so I hear, why what else do you have in mind?"

"Well, Holly said that they mate the same as we do if we're lucky, and I thought I might be able to get some young or even older Turians to sign up, if you want to that is?"

"Sure, and Tali if I do cure you of the suit, I would like to pick up all the young quarrians out on pilgrimage and offer them the same. You never know who a mate might be with who. Plus, I am pretty sure you could use the same shot I gave the guys for eating any food you like."

"Really? Oh yes I would be more than happy to help anyway I can, so what first?"

We split up Harry and Tali went shopping for his own omni tool, with the tech whiz that is Tali. Me and Garrus went to get food and I let his nose pick out where to eat. And it was a wonderful place to eat, we didn't get any stares from the corner we were sitting in. we talked about our lives and I told him I am over 400, and I am able to keep him with me for just as long. He trilled at that he said his family will expect us to get married, I said I don't mind I in fact look forward to wearing his paint. I suggested we go see his mom before she gets much worse I might be able to cure or repair the damage, he was ready to go right now.

We go look at omni tools, I wanted the best they had with all the bells and lights, for I want a great hacking tool. I plan to tinker with it. We go and get some of his things he might need, I suggest a decent set of clothes for going to see his mom. We are looking around at the terrible bright colored clothes, I can tell he isn't liking them either.

"So, is it just me or did a paint store explode in here?"

"I like that analogy and I agree these are horrible, what do you suggest? I am willing to try anything that doesn't look like this."

"Well, I have an idea, but it requires you to be out of that armor, and more than likely naked, and I have no idea where I was going with that I lost my train of thought. Oh, we can take your measurements and we can produce any clothes, I also might have armor that would be a vast improvement to what your wearing."

"You would give me high tech armor? I love you already, I mean uh you know what I mean. Its like a gift for to claim as your intended. Yes, let's go to your ship I really can't stand to look at these clothes anymore."

I giggle as we take each other's hand, he trills I grin he thrums with joy now, I send him my love and affection. It must have gone thru he pauses and smiles for a Turian he then puts his arm around my shoulder. I giggle and lean into him he begins thrumming again all the way to the Normandy, we set up in the hanger in the corner, and that is when we meet the other Sheppard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello, I am Jane Sheppard, I take it we are going to be working together? And from the praise from my brother your one of the best shots he has seen for the first time. Plus, he said you use old powder style shells, what say we have a little competition when we can reach a gun range, or on a mission?"

"Really? Sure, I am always up for a little friendly competition, want to join us Garrus? I might have a sniper rifle you might like to try? Plus, I have several other guns you might like, Jane you and commander Sheppard can also try them. Joker isn't out from his medical treatment, who will be flying the ship?"

"Oh, John said to tell you, until Joker is back up that you are our pilot, but he said it would just be to your ship. So, all of us on the mission ground teams will get to see this massive ship of yours?"

"Yup, we even have a gun range that we can try out our skills, and other guns, like my twin dessert eagles that I one shot the walking toasters. Or my sniper I took an arm and leg off Saren with one shot each? Plus, we have some that you might have never seen before, they were something else to keep a charge or make ammo for them."

"I am intrigued now, it sounds like you and I have several things to chat about. I think we should head to the cockpit and begin our flight prechecks, I also think Captain Anderson has some info you need."

We followed Jane up to the bridge and I sat down and me and Garrus went thru all the preflight check list, then we sat there and waited and talked. He was extremally curious about our guns we have access to I pull out a few to show him, he is in heaven when I hand him a new sniper. I tell him we can try them out when we get to the ship, then Anderson came on with Sheppard and they were eyeing the guns we had. I told them we are going to let them try them out on the gun range on my ship, they look eager to try them also.

"I just came to tell you good luck, and the Alliance would like the Normandy back soon, so they can go over what improvements you did."

"Oh, well how soon do they want her back? Because we can use my ship if it would make it easier for you? Plus, I need to go over the plans of the fleet and see what I can do to improve them also. You remember my team and how fast we were able to get Normandy improved? But I will leave that up to the commander, this would be his ship, but we could also if the engineers are close? Let them stay on Normandy while she is in the dock on my ship, that way if they have questions there would be someone there to answer them."

"I like her idea Anderson; how soon could you get a team here?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be brought up, they are waiting outside, sorry but they wouldn't leave me alone about it. I bet there are Cerberus in with them, and when I get the chance I would like to try some of those guns when you come back."

We watch as he tells them to board and then salutes us and gets on the elevator, the group of 6 come in from the airlock. Then the commander tells me to take us out, I turn and get clearance to disembark and we back out once the clamps come off. I take us to the out edge of the nebula and Alice opens the docking bay door, I have her drop the cloak to show Garrus the ship. The commander was here with Jane and they all gasped at the size of her, I snicker at their shocked look.

"I take it you like her? This is Alice she is a mothership, she has 20 alpha class battleships in her belly, plus a special docking bay in the top. Plus, I have an improvement on the Mako, if you would like to check it out?"

I dock the Normandy and shut her down, then we all take the trip into Alice, I take Kaiden to med bay with Tali and I made Wrex lay down also. I hand off Kaiden to Ayiana she had him under her charms right away, I look over Tali's scans we go thru what would be the best treatment to boost immune systems and not need anymore treatments. I mix the shot and we make several more doses, I grab the treatment for dextro to amino foods.

"Okay, I need to hit a vein Tali to insure this gets straight into your system, I am also giving you the shot I gave the guys to eat our food."

"How soon will I be able to try to take this suit off? And to eat real food?"

"Let's give it a couple of hours, then check to see if the treatment has done its job? So, we will meet here in two hours Harry could take you on a tour, and it will be time to come back before you know it."

I go over to Wrex and go over his scan, my mood went from well to stomping mad! And had Harry right there wanting to know what the matter was, I show him the scan. He starts to cuss under his breath and walked out to spend time with Tali. I start going thru several options none have a favored outcome, then if I can't beat it then go around it. I run a simulation of a treatment to both males and females, then it will limit their cycle and the births will be healthy from then on, but they will be less.

"Okay, Wrex, I have a plan not what I was hoping for, considering what they have done to your race! The Salarians here a couple of years ago went and readjusted the genophage because they said you were overcoming it. But had they done their research they would have seen you just increased your mating, and then it put a strain on your females. What I can do is work around the problem, but the children will still have to live with it, but they should have no problems. What this will do is slow the females cycle down, to where she would only be able to have two or three births a year, but only with treated males. We need to test this out so if you know of a female on the station willing to be in on the test, we could pick her up before we get started on our hunt for walking toasters."

"So, there isn't any way to cure us? And the fight I heard about was them increasing the damned thing? Yes, I know of a couple it will take me an hour or two."

"Here this will let you contact us when your ready to beam back, if you can get more than one would be great, but we will work with one."

Me and Garrus sit and talk about what he just heard, he didn't realize that they would go so far to keep them down. I tell him there are mountains of dead babies there, and that is what the damned thing does, it doesn't prevent them from over breeding. It kills the baby before or after birth, so they attack their innocent instead of the adults. We are quiet for a little bit I lean on him and he puts his arm around me, he begins to purr I grin, but I don't say anything to embarrass him.

"Holly, I got two females and they said if you can insure a healthy birth they would like to stay on board until they are sure they can leave."

"Well, that works even better, I can get you ladies a room setup and all the food you want to eat, also you will be right here, so we can keep a check on you and the little ones. Here are your shots and Wrex here is yours I need a vein to insure a good spread of the treatment."

"Hey, why are theirs smaller than mine? Are you trying to say something?"

"Sorry, no Wrex you need it worse than the females do, that was why I said they shouldn't try to mate with a male who hasn't been treated, for some reason the genophage is stronger in the males. So, when you mate your higher concentration is what can tip the balance to a healthy child and well you know."

"You mean all these years we have been looking at the wrong side?"

"Yes, but even I can't get rid of it, they have screwed with your genes to the point where I am not sure I can remove it without major side effects. Before you ask I had a list made up of mutations after we remove it from your genes. I would love to get my hands on the ass that made this shit and set it loose on the frogs!"

"I told them about how they attacked us again a few years back, therefore they want to stay here with us. I don't suppose you would have proof we could wave in their face after we hit them?"

"Yes, here have a look, but go back further to the Rachni and then their uplifting of the krogan race as a weapon."

"We were used! They had no plan of letting us settle on decent worlds, then they just happen to leave this weapon laying around for the Turians to use it? I feel the need to step on some frogs!"

"I bet we will see several in the gangs and pirates we are bound to meet on our search Wrex, ok when you three are ready to do your thing. Your rooms are this way, I didn't know if you would like to share or be alone. So, they are beside each other. But I will need to warn everyone, we have been putting up with clothes for the last couple of days, to not freak anyone out. But as of tomorrow, everyone will be naked, just to give you a heads up, also commander and all of you we do share here, this isn't all our people, so if someone comes up and asks you would you like to join us? If you feel you would like to then go right ahead. Now we need to go back and meet up with Tali and see if her treatment has done what I hope it would, then lets all meet for lunch, just ask Alice where we are, and she can send you or give you directions."

We all split up we met Tali and I went over her scan and said it worked great you are now able to come out of your suit. We also like to run around naked all the time, I tell her we were being civil to keep from scaring off anyone. She giggles when we all strip and she joins us we walk to the mess hall the one of many, and everyone must have got word we skip the clothes.

After we all eat and john and Kaiden kept staring at my boobs, I notice a couple people staring at them, I grin and motion for them to come over and the two Sheppard's are automatically in love! Then, the other two are to once they notice they have a fan. They get up and follow their mates they just don't know it yet, I give them the go ahead to offer them the family deal, they grin, and they disappear.

"They just met their mates, and you are about to meet yours Nihlus she is coming up behind you, and yes I can tell who someone is their mate. Speaking of mates, how about we go to the shooting range for a little fun, then if you like we could explore our mating, unless you would like to wait? Although I might not be able to resist much longer and may jump you when you least expect it."

"I would listen to her, and if you have any notion of we are weak? Think again she put Wrex down on the floor, if you will recall? I see Harry and Tali are sneaking off, Luna said she couldn't wait to get to know her."

We go to the range just the two of us, I show him the snipers he may like. We have a little competition, we did with several weapons, he said I was damned good with snipers and pistols, but my rifles were not as exact. I grin and just walk up and pull him down and press our foreheads together, and I mentally tell him I have been looking forward to this moment all my life. I then kiss him with lots of tongue he gets into it soon, then I begin to caress his sides and under his fringe. I then move across his chest and abdomen and massage between his plates.

He picks me up and carries me to a little private room, and I reach down and feel he has popped out, so I stroke his sick cock, when he puts me down I slide down and take him in my mouth all the way. Damn he is yummy, while I am sucking him my hands are working his hips and stomach until he is about to cum he tries to pull out, but I didn't let him. Oh, he can cum in my mouth anytime, he is even better than my other two!

"I know you were worried, but I am fine, and now what would you like to do my mate? I am yours do with and trust me I can go for days at a time."

"Really, my mate? I like the sound of that, well I think it only fair to return the favor my mate."

He laid me back and he went down, and we kissed, and he licked my neck and working his way down, just the licking and nibbling was driving me crazy. Then he was licking where I wanted him to, and god he has a long tongue and talented one at that. He makes me cum twice before he slides all the way home, I wrap my legs around his hips to get him to go even deeper.

He must have liked it too because he groaned but kept his slow smooth strokes going, the entire time I am licking and nibbling on his neck, with the occasional kiss. My hands weren't idle I was massaging his back and hips to his sides and under his fringe. We were going for a couple of hours before he cum, but I had three times, he slowed to a stop. I grin and said ready for round two? He chuckles said sure, so I got on my knees and said go for it big guy I can take it. And he went all out this time and we found out a funny thing when we do it this way and cum he swells at the base to lock into his mate to improve the filling her up and getting her pregnant. So, we were stuck for twenty minutes we chuckle as Harry and the others come in and ask why we aren't moving? We tell them they giggle as we join them it was funny, then I had an idea I pull off and then back on then he groans I tell him it feels good keep it up!

Well he did we spent the better part of the week just fucking or making love, when we decide to head to my suit and I introduce him to my family. He said you have a lot of kids, they all chuckle at him and said yes and we are the best family around.

"This is where we have our bed, we share with Harry, Hermione, and Luna most of the time, but we shall see if everyone is ready to share yet. So, we usually allow some time to just be alone, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Unless we take time like we just did, so here is your side of the closet, we love shower sex and I hope your okay with playing with the boys sometimes, so they don't feel left out. Yes, I do know Turians can tend to be territorial so that is why they are giving you time to get used to them being around."

I go thru everything we do for new family members, the training then the armor that goes with you everywhere, then the emergency shuttle and all the weapons that he saw and more. He was curious about magic and so we go, and I check to see if the one shot will work, I just had to add more to increase his magical core. After I give him his shot we go to meditate, and I give him his rings and necklaces, we step out of time and I go thru everything with him.

With his training from the academy he has a well organized mind, when his core was of a generous size and he had his mind expanded we went and had the downloads, we skipped the history he did take the science, tech, medical, language, and operational guides for ships along with the magic. Then we went back and meditated for several days until he had it all the way he could access it quickly.

"Okay my mate shall we go see who we can get to join us in training?"

We had come to the med bay and Joker was getting his check up, he grins when he sees me naked, I grin when I hear Garrus slight growl.

"I don't mind you looking but a newly mated Turian isn't one to like it, so for now Joker I would try not to look for to long. Speaking of looking to long I know a girl who would like you and would want to be with you forever. But she is my daughter and she is just as ornery as me, and look she comes at the right time here is your mate sweetie if he will accept then get him up to speed with shots and all and join us in the training room. We are looking for the others, to see if we can get them all done at the same time, so my mate ready to become one with your inner dragon?"

"I am willing to do anything my mate just to spend all the time at your side, so this little bottle will change me into a dragon? Ugh what is that taste! How many things do you make to have that bad taste?"

We chuckle, and I kiss him he thrums with excitement we go to the training room, perfect for transforming to a dragon plenty of room! After thirty minutes he stands and changes into a beautiful dragon, he has more armor than I do with a few more spikes on his back. I change, and I nuzzle him he purrs again I send him a mental picture of my grin, he thrums again. I take off fly around the huge area a few times and land he follows, and he is a natural, he lands, and we change back I jump into his arms and nuzzle his neck.

"I would have never thought I could find such happiness in my life, but in a matter of a few days I have fallen in so deep I could never even think of a Turian female. I am yours now and forever Holly Vakarian."

"Hmm Vakarian? I love it even more than Long and I told you about that, so when we go we must enter thru customs? Even with my new and very unwanted specter status?"

"That would be correct my mate, and I fear of what my father will say to the specter bit, so let's keep it low key if possible."

I kiss him, and the others come in good thing to I was about to have my wicked way again, Harry chuckled at my inner thought so ask if Tali would be one to share soon? After Garrus gets over my mate keep away faze, he tells me yes, but it might be sometime before Garrus will be ready.

"Okay, I know that everyone of you had training more than others for the N7, this will be like your training, but more… um involved. For if you follow our schedule you will break past your physical barrier, the very thing many militaries have been trying to get by experiments."

We began by the new armor and luckily Garrus has a perfect fitting new armor he loved the new heads up display and with auto removal of his helmet. When everyone was happy with their armor we began with the step out of time and then out of phase and explain it and how it would be of help with certain fights. We begin the physical and fighting, then after several days we switched back to meditation, we alternated mind, body, and magic. We train for a year out of time, and just as we are walking into our room my heat cycle kicks in I tell Garrus I need him now he got it and asked if I want to give birth or dragon eggs? I said you right now! He took me, and we went at it rough and wild for a week, we locked up many more times from the first time.

We then spend time just loving on each other, then several hours of shower sex, he agreed that was great sex. We went down for meat we were starving we are scarfing down several rare steaks when the family came in plus the commander.

"Sorry about that, but if we had gone dragon style we would just be entering into our hatching for two weeks. So, did you all take the dragon potion? It will improve your stamina and strength as well as improve your senses."

"Yes, but our mates said they might not go into heat for another year, so was yours from all that training? Or was it just time?"

"Well, a little bit of both actually, my last cycle was twenty years ago, so combine that with my new mate. It was bound to happen soon, so are we ready to get underway? I bet Joker is itching to play with the ship!"

"Hey! I resemble that remark, and I must say she is a beauty I heard about you tweaking Normandy, I can't wait to see just how much better she handles. But we are ready to go just tell us and we will be there in wow and without using relays we are still faster by 90% and that isn't full power! I love your ship Holly I can't wait to try the others also."

We all chuckle at his excited nature, we discuss what would be better as a first target, I suggest Liara then we can hit all planets with bases or pirates plus we have a few we need to for our three friends.

"What do you mean? You mean you know about the salarian scientist that escaped and they did nothing to track him down?"

"Yup, him I think I have his current location, but he is having issues with his experiments trying to kill him right now."

We all chuckle at the thought, I then tell them about Tali could use the geth info for her dad, but if I get what I hope to bring them together, there will be no need for it. Then Wrex family armor they are surprised there are such things. We head for Liara we grumble as we put our armor on, we decide to take my tank, when we come into the system we take out all four geth ships before we take the Normandy to drop of the tank.

"I have to say you certainly know how to build a functional ship, and this beats the Mako hands down! We need to make a few more."

"Why make it when I can just copy it? How do you think we got so many defiant shuttles? Just to remind you this thing can also fly so unless you want to get out and walk?"

We take out all the geth and armatures along the way, we come to the wall we take out the turrets then just fly over and shoot the geth from above! John is having fun so are the two gunners, me and Garrus are to busy paying attention to each other to care. We get to the rocks and I see that John wants to go on foot, motion for Garrus he looks and chuckles at John and mentions about flying over it and rain death from above. That sold John as we took off and we had more than usual geth, he said good thing we did that it would have been a long and painful fight. We all agree as we land outside of the mine entrance.

"Can you imagine fighting in this heat in our old armor? You have us beat on this to, the N7 is supposed to be top of the line, until you must deal with extreme elements. So, what can we expect in here Holly?"

"Well, first are some drones then some geth troopers, we might be able to hack them but Tali is the expert on this I am still learning to use my omni tool. Then next level down more drones then the final level there are four more geth troopers."

We go in and we hit what I said would be there, we get to the bottom and Tali and I hack the four and have them follow us to the lift after I use my earth magic to make a tunnel. Once we get up to Liara I go over the systems and I take the entire control panel and rip out the emitters, then put them in my pendant. I move to the center of the lift all while Liara is sputtering about that is valuable technology I mentally tell her to get moving the place could start to blow anytime, just then there was a tremor she squealed and got in the middle. I hit the up button, and we meet with a krogan and four geth I rip the weapons from them.

"I see someone likes to cheat, well I bet I squish you like a bug!"

Stone is on him before he can take two steps, I take a geth and rip its arms off and do the same with the next one. I look over and see the others had followed my lead we then rip their heads off. We take off running to the exit and pile in to the tank, Liara is asking what good will a tank do when we need to get out of here?

"Joker will pick us up when we get off the ground, like right now see we can fly! Just don't expect us to get out of orbit, I didn't give it that big of an engine."

"What you built this? When did the humans get so advanced?"

We all just chuckle and watch as Joker came in and scooped us up, we pile out once the bay door closed. We get on the improved elevator and head up to the conference room, just to follow protocol we all sit, and I sit in Garrus lap he holds on tight. They chuckle at us I just stick out my tongue, which made them laugh harder. Then John asked all the questions and said we would be going to check in and we had some places to see to, we get up and Joker comes in and said we docked.

"Docked? Where could we dock? We aren't anywhere close to be docked, what is going on?"

"I think we could use some of our other ships on some of the targets before we hit Noveria and check to see if her mom is still there. I figure five ships we could hit each system around us then move to the next, its kind of like the search pattern we used to clean up our galaxy."

"You know that is a really clever idea, who would be the lead team?"

"We would, all my people know not to over step and to gather all info, plus there will be some rescue missions in some systems."

"I have a feeling they won't be very good missions, so we take those while they get all the fun ones?"

"Nope are you kidding? There will be some you will wish would end and Noveria is one of them, the Rachni are crazed and will attack from all angles, on top of that, crooked corporate employees that you wish you could just shoot."

"Oh god do we really? They are the worst, I don't suppose you would take that one? Or Nihlus you could take it!"

"Ah nope sorry I am just tagging along plus with my new mate you would have to tie me up to get rid of me, especially after hearing how great the sex was with Garrus and Holly. You don't run across anyone who can go for a week and still have energy to do a mission!"

"Sorry but she is mine, but from what Holly has told me majority of them are the same way, the ones that follow her training and keep it up are the ones who can."

"You mean your mated to a Turian? Plus, you can go for a week at a time? Wow what have I missed in the last year?"

"Yup, and he is damn good in bed, just like my other two, and when the claiming is over, and he will allow them near me and us we will have even more fun! We are a sharing bunch, but right now Garrus instinct is to hide me and protect me and our young, so if I ever get hurt you need to back away he will go all cave man to protect me, which is hot!"

They all laugh at my excitement we head to the airlock and Liara is going ten miles a minute with the questions, we drop her off at med bay I get a full scan before I leave grinning. We meet with five of our ground teams they decide the defiant shuttles would work I give them the stuff like pirates and some geth infested labs and bunkers.

We split off in different directions we take a rescue mission from the giant space worm we get there before it killed them. The guys were out there hacking away at it before it knew what was going on. I chuckle at them, then get back to treating the wounded, we call for them to beam up to med bay. I go over and ask the guys if our other swords would take on the thresher maw acid like they did the basilisk venom? They all pull them out and say yes, they will now we need a scabbard to hold them. I do the same then I conjure vibranium scabbards and slid mine in and it worked just fine so I hand them some.

We hit all the planets we get a ping, plus we mark mining sites and other stuff, then we find the salarian. I let Garrus take the lead he was going to arrest him until he pulled a gun and he had to shoot him. We tell him sometimes they will not go and sometimes they will, you must be prepared to defend yourself. I tell Tali if someone were to say let the flotilla know of this ship just drifting they will never miss it. She jumped on to the communications and let them know to hurry someone else might get it.

Next, we hit the pirates that had the family armor that belongs to Wrex. It was a great fight, me and Garrus hung back and picked off any that tried to overwhelm the others. When they were all dead we looted the place, I found a lot of credits Alice added them to our second account. Then I handed the armor to Wrex he chuckled and said there was no way he was wearing it now with the high tech one we gave him, but he will put it in a safe place.

We hit a few Cerberus places and collected the info and sent it to Hacket. He said he had no idea they were this bad and to begin taking out all bases we find, I said will do Admiral we might do just that. He chuckled and said I wouldn't doubt it, keep me posted and our ships are all upgraded, and we are amazed at how simple it was to get more power out with less. But the real surprise was weapons they said weren't worth pursuing, he said they will from now on go with their findings rather than listen to others.

We went after the geth trying to get a foothold on four separate systems, all the boys had fun beating the crap out of the geth. We gave Tali the info from their collective, we then decided to take on Noveria. The other five ships were still hitting other planets with pirates and labs with bad ideas for experiments, like the ones responsible for Feros.

"Well, this will be so much fun, so what is the lay of the land here?"

"The head salarian is dirty, and we can't get a pass to leave the port until we do a job for some undercover investigator that is his secretary. Then we get to shoot at more geth on the long drive to peak 15, then we will run into clone krogan, geth, and Rachni then indoctrinated Asari."

"Yup like you said, we will want this job to end quickly, so you can undo the indoctrination? Good then we need to see if we can prevent them from getting killed, any ideas?"

"Why of course, but you will have to distract them until I can stun them, then transfigure them into a marble or something."

We went thru the trouble of the idiots in security, so I just turned their guns to rubber, they tried to shoot us and all that happened was a flag shot out that had bang on it. We all laughed at them it didn't sit well with them, then the secretary comes down and tells them we have clearance. I don't change their guns back, we go check out the vendors I ask Kaiden did he get the L4 they just came out with L5 implants? He said he couldn't afford it, so he got the L3. So, I did some trading and got him an L5 and Garrus got a new omni tool. I handed them out Kaiden said he couldn't pay me for it, I just wave him off.

"I wouldn't worry about it Kaiden, my sister is brilliant at trading stocks, when we left our realm she had our accounts in the billions. So, she bought all the precious metal and anything else we could turn around for a profit, she just traded a huge diamond we got from our last realm that we mined you should see our collection."

"Okay, thank you Holly I never knew you were all so well off."

"Hey, it's not just us everyone who joins is covered in that, we make our own clothes if we wear any, and we can make or build anything we put our minds to. Like a machine we have that will produce anything out of nothing except the universe around us, kind of like what I was training you to do when your focus and magic is ready."

He nodded he grins and said he is ready to continue his training, we all chuckle at his sudden change in mood, we go to the bar and we sit and talk to the Turian.

"So, you look like you could use a hand with a nosey rent a cop?"

"Well, I must say you are much better looking in person, and yes you are correct on the rent a cop, I need my files I have to prove our leader is crooked, so I have something to protect myself with. And I take it you will need a pass to exit this port? Tell you what here my key is to get my evidence and you come back and I will give you my pass but be careful she is worse than a varren."

"I think someone was sweet on Holly? I bet you could have got that pass by fluttering your eyelashes."

"Nope, I am not his type, he is gay he was looking at Garrus the whole time he was talking, plus you didn't hear his subharmonics just ask these two."

"She is right, when he would look at either of us he well let's say he was letting us know he was very interested."

"Why did you think I was holding Holly in my lap? Sure, that is our usual position, but I was trying to hide from him."

"And I was hiding him every time he tried to look I moved!"

We went to his office and we got the proof I also showed everybody proof the guy was gay, they snickered at some of the pictures. I said our bitchy greeting will be waiting when we walk to the stairs. I then told them me and Garrus will pick any off trying to come up the stairs, they nodded and went and had fun pounding the bitch into the floor. We took down 12 that tried to come up, when we ran out of people to shoot we moved up and we cracked up at the mess they made.

We get to the bottom of the elevator in the lobby and whats her face is there, so we go talk to her in the bar, she tells us her story. Yeah what ever we go talk to him, so I spin it as he could take over and have a staff of hot sexy men to work with, he was ready when I said hot and sexy men to work with him, I bet he was thinking under him or on him.

We get to the garage and the geth are there in force the stupid hopping ones was pissing me off, so I used arresto momentum they were stuck in midair, so we could pick them off. The boys were beating on the primes I sent for our tank, no way was I using their junk!

We climb in I let Garrus have some time on the gun and ask his opinion if we could make it more exact? He shoots for about half way there and said nope he couldn't get it any better if he had done it himself. They make short work of the turrets and geth, we get to the door we pile out and I pull out my antitank rifle. The others hadn't seen it before?

"What are you hunting elephants? Where the hell did you get that huge ass gun? More importantly where do you never mind I forgot you can make them last forever, so clone krogan just inside of the door?"

"Yup you know you have the same weapons in your pendant, these are standard big guns except for my newest rocket launcher!"

They all perk up at rocket launcher, then they pull out their antitank rifles and we walk in and take down geth and krogan swiftly. I put mine away and pull out a machine gun, I say a couple of geth then lots of Rachni. They switch also I help Garrus pick one that would suit him better he grins at the gun, he liked this one when we were shooting that first day.

We enter the other section and three geth and then lots of workers and then the warriors three of them came at us. Then we moved to the pain in the ass core room, we have more Rachni then we turn the power on and someone had to go down the core I made a Star Wars crack. Many of us got the reference so we said movies when we finish this!

After turning on the helium generator and taking out more geth, the boys were having fun today, we go up to the roof and shoot a bunch of Rachni then reconnect the phone lines? What the hell? Why do they have land lines? That's just stupid we go to the tram I tell them about the moron who will report to Benezia as soon as we leave his area.

"So, what shall we do with a stooge? Let me guess he is the head of their security? And Benezia and Saren are part owners with this company?"

"Yup on all accounts so that means Liara here is a beneficiary to the company if something were to happen to her mother, according to the records she will also get Saren's percent also."

"These Rachni, where the hell did they come from? And why are they attacking us? Or is that normal reaction to people they meet?"

"Well Wrex could probably tell us how they were when they were at war with them, he would be closer to the age of someone who was there. Like your father or grandfather?"

"Yup and I got sick of hearing about the glory days of when the galaxy needed us, but according to their stories they are acting almost like they were. These are unorganized like they have no leader, back then you didn't let your guard down or you were swamped."

"I have a theory, they took the eggs away from the queen and when they hatched they didn't have their mother to guide them. Imagine a child locked in a box away from their mother and can't get to her but can just hear her out of range? What would that child be like?"

"My god how many could they have done that to? So, you are saying these things aren't just giant bugs? They are intelligent?"

"Yes, I have been listening to the queen the closer we get to the station."

"So, who else can hear the queen? Most of you? Is this where if we continue with our training we could be this sensitive to the universe?"

"Yup, my sister has pound it into our heads to be in touch with our surroundings we must be closer to the universe. And she would be right, no one can sneak up on her at any time, the guys would try to sneak up while cloaked, and she would ask them how their day was going. It was funny, they even would try to step out of time or phase and she would tell when they did and when they were standing there."

"Yeah, my men all tried many times to sneak around or past her, but she would catch them, she did let a few past, to let them get a prank pulled on their target."

"What? I love a good prank every now and then, unless it is cruel, or someone is singling them out! Like a certain ex father of ours."

"We met him and Severus the other day when you and Garrus were um mating, he was rude at first then he shut up and said sorry? What was that about? Severus said you two were the best thing that Jimmy had ever done. But that could have been because you weren't raised by him."

"Ah yes, Severus is the one I go to for help on things, like the suit cure for Tali, or the change over from dextro foods to anything. You know it will work the other way? We can eat dextro, plus if anyone was to find a mate with a Turian it would prevent allergic reactions to certain body fluids? Which, I am proud to say Garrus tastes amazing I could just eat him all the time!"

"Okay, that went where I could have done without knowing! Wait, you mean you have taken the shot? So, have you tried dextro yet?"

"Nope not yet, but I did take the shot. I was waiting till we get back to either the citadel or our trip to Palaven that we need to make for Garrus mother is getting worse. We can go by ourselves if you all want to go to somewhere else."

"When was you to going to tell us about this little trip? And we will all go, its family matter we stick with family. So how bad is it going to be?"

"All I can say is what research I pulled up, they haven't been able to come up with a workable treatment. But from the way it looks it's a disease we have cured for a long time, so I am hoping we will be able to either use it or work out from there. And we were going to tell you guys after we finished here, I didn't want to wait until the walking toaster issue is done."

"Well, we are heading to Palaven, I always wanted to see it! They say the trees even have a metal like shine to them."

"They do, and thank you guys I would hate to wait to long before we went, this disease can turn bad real fast. And everyone will need to keep their suits on the radiation is a little high for humans to deal with. Plus, if you were out in the sun for prolonged periods? You would have the worst sun burn in your life."

"And you all can come to the wedding, we also were hoping that you would come, but be careful what you say around his dad. He doesn't like um, specters; and with two of us plus he is marrying one? He might be a little cranky."

Garrus snorted at that. "A little cranky will be an understatement of the century, he has a stick so large up his ass about following the rules! Let's just say we have been butting heads since I started c-sec."

"Well, has anyone read the rules? I mean sit down and read them? No? well I got our experts at word double meanings and tricks to have a look with me. Thor if you would like to pick his mind, he has several that went over it with me! That is the biggest load of pig shit they call rules! Did you know it is set just right to let most if not all criminals run free? If you were to arrest that salarian? He would have walked out before you were finished with the paper work!"

"Are you serious? You mean most if not all we turn in on the behalf of the counsel has gone free? I am rethinking our stance on many we have gone after the last few weeks! Why are you two grinning?"

"Well, you see Kaiden they never made it back to "be processed" the slavers never make it passed I want my lawyer! My sister let us in on what has been going on, and we didn't tell you incase there were any backlash we would take the fall. But now you know, and why we never seem to bring any back alive, unless she gets a feeling about someone. Oh, and yes listen to her when she has a feeling about something, she is always right!"

"You mean you were serious when we first met to always trust your gut? I like you even more, I mean as a friend Garrus! Geez when will you get over this possessive streak?"

"He will be like this for another three months, sorry we were going to wait until we got to Palaven! But we are expecting! I have 3 little hybrids growing, and I will be still going on missions I just hang back more than normal. That is until it is impossible for me to do anything, then I will just watch on the bridge with Joker, and yes I know your listening buddy!"

"Oh, how did you? Okay Alice told you right? What do you mean nope?"

"She is always in constant contact with me, plus with her pregnant I am able to beam her out if things get to dangerous, or her protection detail as she teases them can be there in three seconds."

"Wow, how long did it take you to get to that level to contact the ships all the time? And can we train more to be this connected as you and Harry?"

"Yup, it was after three months of training others I was also training with them, so three years, in three months or less. If you really want to get a jump on your training go to the training room and stay until you reach your goal, that is how me and Harry did ours, but there were days I had to drag him out to train! Right brother dear?!"

"Oh yes, and she is downright scary when she is on a mission and she will not let anyone slide! She is the best drill instructor though; our family wouldn't be at our level right now without her driving us on."

"I take back my statement when we met, you are more than capable, and, in some cases, you beat our N7 training. And that was super tough for me to get through, I had guys teasing me and I couldn't do or say anything about it! John offered to do something, but I wouldn't let him, it would have made it worse! So, you had special forces training? What was it like? Or if you would rather not talk about it."

"You might not believe this, but it was very similar to N7 training, because I had an ability. When my training was over? I had a couple years of either team work or I went in solo. Well the higher ups found more people with abilities and since I was beyond anything they could ever hope for? They put me to training kids, yeah it was that bad.

They discovered because of me there were many more, so they began to round them up and if they didn't comply? They put them into breeding camps, then when their children got to a certain age? They took them away and brought them to my training camp. I would not be as rough as several others, I even took them all down if they touched another kid. They told them to back off by the brass, they didn't want their asset turning against them!

Anyway, I went thru training most of the kids, I wasn't a coddler they needed to know how to fight and defend themselves. Well, the people they were tracking down set up an island where if you didn't know about it you couldn't find it. Well, many of my kids split after they had enough freedom, they sent me with help finding them many times. I came back empty handed and said I trained them to good.

They sent other teams and they came back saying the same. Well I had been there for a few years and I fell in love with this girl, we had to keep it low key, or they would use her against me. I had just come back from a mission to find an instructor was abusing the kids I put him down without a warning, because the mission they sent me on was beyond bogus on intel. I managed to get most of my kids out alive when I saw what they were doing behind my back, I signaled the kids we were bugging out. I took 80 plus kids out that night, I had always known where the island was. We land our plane and I meet with one of the best friends I ever had, he was also one of my better students. After that I know we had three kids and she died giving birth to our daughter, but it gets sketchy after that. But I do know they found the island and nuked it, if they couldn't control them they were going to end us. But they never thought I still had friends on the inside he got me the message in time for us to move to safety, then it was a civil war we let the world know what they were doing. But that is as far as my memories go, and it was better that I didn't remember the rest. So, my training was like yours only without the zero gravity, that came after I had led the kids out of there and had a family of my own."

"Wow, you had a sucky first life! So, when did you get your memories from before? Was it sudden or slowly?"

"She got them over a week, we would sit up and she would go over them with me, and her proof was an 8 year old girl beat the shit out of our abusive uncle, three times without using her magic. Which is funny because she was able to control hers after she got her memories back. Then our family was afraid to get near us, until she said we got to leave so we burnt down the house to cover our escape. Then she had Alice beam us to the outpost, and from there we have been either learning or fighting or cleaning up from our race leaving tech for others to abuse."

"You know you never had a good childhood, but you would never have guessed, you treat your kids and many grandkids wonderful."

"I will never stoop to their level, and when someone is abusing a child they better have a damned good reason! But I have found they don't, so we have an issue they find they are out of their depth!"

"Trust me, you do not want on her bad side! We have seen it and the target wishes they had not crossed paths with Holly. Some even walk away totally changed, if they even get to walk away."

"Well as fun as it is to talk about my crummy past we have been sitting here for an hour and the fruit in the other room is wondering what we are doing out here."

We chuckle and head in I motion to Wrex to the right to the vents he nods him, and Stone walk over, the dumbass was about to ask what when there was rumbling and bumping then out came two warriors they put them down I suggest pushing the bodies in to block the exit.

"Let me guess you never thought of that? First rule of warfare; block all entry and exits. Surely you had military training?"

"Nope, we just go thru police training then we come to security for the better pay! Besides I could take anyone from the military!"

I snorted and shook my head I nod to Jane she took him down before he could utter a single word then she took down the other three. We bound them up and stuffed them in a closet, then we went to talk to the scientist. I motioned to the bitchy Asari they nod we go bug her with questions I hit the merchant up to see what he had left, I bought a few things I grin at Garrus and wink. He trills as we take the stuff apart I rig a biotic dampener I make it as powerful as possible, then the geth get to meet my over powered omni tool.

We go to get the cure I knock out the Turian and drag him in the room with us I create the cure for the nerve or gas agent the morons were messing with. Then the blue bitchy person came in I activate the dampening field and take control of the geth, then I have them restrain her as I stun her! Then turn her into a toy dog!

"Why a toy dog? Oh, right she was a bitch!"

They chuckled at my sense of irony, we let the geth carry the Turian up to the doctor, we get our pass to use the lower entrance. We return to tell the two goof balls to get up with the others, we will be leaving soon. They don't argue just leave like we told them, we then go thru the tunnel to the lab then to where Benezia is waiting I set off the biotic dampening field. Then take control of her geth, they then grab the Asari commando squad, I go around stun and turn them into toy dogs then I shrink the geth down to toys.

"So, what are you going to do with toy geth? No wait, your going to use them to hack into the geth network?"

"Something like that brother dear, but for now let's talk to mommy dearest, shall we? Go ahead Liara you first, oh but how did you get off the reaper before it blew up?"

"I left with a group of geth, when we seen that Saren failed, if we had known you could have destroyed the reaper we would have stayed and dealt with you worms!"

So, they talked and argued while I chat with the queen she finds my music entrancing, I am a special queen among our group, I just give vague answers as to why. She must laugh at my dry sense of humor when answering Benezia, we finally get the info from her, so I stun her and turn her into a bouncy ball!

"Why did you turn her into a rubber ball? When the others are toy dogs?"

"I thought we might want to play catch? I am kidding Liara its, so I know she is the important one, so I can reverse the indoctrination. Plus, the rubber ball shows what state she was in, bouncing from being nice to crabby old spinster. Now, since we cleaned up here! I had Alice set off the bombs in the hot labs to take out the other wild Rachni. And the queen is safely on board away from everyone if we kill her or turn her loose? Cerberus or some other dumbass will get enough to clone her to make more. Plus, she is quite nice to talk to, she sings as she talks."

"She is right, she is beautiful singing that I couldn't begin to describe, and this way we can take her with us when we leave. So, no worry to this galaxy, but I fear that Cerberus has already got their hands on a few! Did you have Alice mine their top secret files?"

"Yup, there are two planets they are setting up as testing labs, which happen to be Alliance bases, if you catch my meaning commander."

"They are doing Akuze again? Are we going to pay a visit to Jack?"

"Yup, I think we should pay their main base a visit before we head to Palaven and take care of the wild Rachni before they get out of hand."

We drive back to the port and report on the issues with lab 15, then tell them of the scientist we unload for them to question. We then take off after loading up the tank, we find the first base in chaos John takes over I offer a solution he watches as I send mental signals to the warriors they poke their heads out and respond I then tell them I will take care of them they pile out and I beam them up to the queen. John asked if the other batch will be that easy? I shake my head they were away longer and gone mad with loneliness, we go to the other base and I was correct they were to crazy, so I pull them out of their burrows, so we can kill them. We torch the remains, so no one can clone them. After a few scans we find we have them all and we head for Jack!

"So, this is a fancy station, just how many does he have here?"

"He has an army commander, and he has already been augmenting them with reaper tech. according to scans he has half of his army turned already. Alice get what you can from their computers, then I am sure Jack has his own personal computer and escape pod in his office."

"I am, and he does, do you want everything?"

"Everything, investors willing or not even if they don't have any idea what they are paying for, and I want locations of all his labs and bases! We are going hunting we will get the others in on this one, to many targets for us to hit. But I will take your opinion on this commander, we could involve Hacket but then the spies there could tip off the targets."

"Let's ask his opinion first, just because we are specters we still need a higher authority to throw ideas off."

I snorted and grinned we targeted the mans office after we drained his accounts and got every bit of info he has on all his secret labs. We had three ships open fire and sent the remains into the sun. we meet up with Hacket and go over all the info, let me just say he saw red so much he hardly even mentioned our nakedness. He agreed if they went after them they would tip them off, so we got a green light.

"I know we aren't technically under your control but if you would like to address the crews going after them? I can set it up, and they respect you and will do what you think is right."

"I think I will, uh are you always running around naked? I mean the last time we were here you all had clothes on, right?"

"Yup, we didn't want to scare you off on our first meeting, so we were behaving ourselves. And this all part of joining our family, you don't have to run around like this, and you don't have to share sexual partners. But it's a freedom many have longed for but never really knew where to begin looking. Oh, and here, this might give you incentive with being old wrinkly and sagging! There now a hot 18 year old admiral!"

"How is this possible? Man has been looking for the fountain of youth for ages! And beautiful green eyed girl just hands it over like it was nothing? You my dear have many interesting secrets, so shall we contact your captains?"

"Certainly, lets go to the bridge Alice has them on line now, and are waiting for your orders. I could just have had you speak to Moody, but he said the others need to know we are working with you and trust you."

He addressed the captains and told them what I would have, no letting them off easy and get all intel we can before we move in and good luck.

"Well, sweet Holly I will be answering many questions now with my return to 18, and I didn't realize just how many aches and pains I have been living with until now, you do realize Anderson will want this?"

"He has it, he just has to use it when he is ready, oh that reminds me, I went over your designs for the ships you wanted built. I made some new modifications to them, but I will wait and let you see them when done, and now with your fleet improved, we will begin on those 10 ships. Look for a message in a month to collect, you might even change to a new flag ship."

"Girl I can't wait to see what you have instore for us, and if they are anything like your earlier designs or close? I like function with a little form so its not all bland grey we are often stuck with, good luck and happy hunting!"

We watch as he beams to his ship and they head back to HQ we head to Palaven, and our new future family. We get close to the planet we orbit the moon and we take my ship to the surface I let Garrus do the honors.

We end up sitting in customs for four hours all of us are bored to tears, Harry suggested we just teleport to the house. Garrus told us the penalty is death for bypassing this pain in the ass. We all groan, I ask is this why you avoid coming home as much? He choked back a laugh and said it was part of it, the other is avoiding his father.

We finally get the ok to leave we take a well it looks like a bus? Only it flies! So, we could get a better look of the city and mountains, I said the mountains were beautiful. He said the ones by his childhood home were better, plus there are better hunting, I could take you if you like? I smile and lean into him, he starts to play with my hair. Harry whispers that is the best way to sooth my nerves and relax me. I grin and wink at Garrus he trills and thrums, he pulls back when he realized where we were. I pat his hand and send him my affection and understanding, he responds with his version of thank you.

We walk up to the front of the house when a blur tackles Garrus I chuckle at him, he said his sister was very um excitable at the best of times. She helps him up and then she notices the mass of humans around her as we chuckle.

"Hello, Solana, I am Holly, I think he might have mentioned me?"

"Uh only every message he sends home, how you are the love of his life and his mate. If that is the case then I am happy for you, so this is the infamous crew? Well come in so we can see what you look like, don't want you getting a sun burn or worse radiation sickness."

We walk in and our armor re tracks back to our pendant, yes, we have clothes on loose fitting clothes, these little babies are growing faster than a human! Plus, there are 3 in there! But I love them already.

"My you are beautiful; how did my brother get so lucky! Hello? You must be commander Sheppard? He never told me how great you are!"

I giggle those of us could hear knew why I was giggling, so I had to tell them what was going on.

"If you guys haven't figured it out? She just met her mate in the commander, congratulations sir! Aren't you glad you have unlimited stamina now?"

"Really? Is that why I want nothing more than to care for this beautiful girl? Then spend everyday making her feel like the most important person in my life?"

"Yes, to all of those, but you might want to check with the older brother. He is protective of not just me but his little sister."

"Yes, sorry Garrus, may I court your sister? I have no idea what that involves but you know, could you help a friend out?"

"I am not the only one you need to worry about, dad is worse than me at keeping guys away from her. But sure, I will give advice, I know what its like to finally find your one, so shall we go check on mom?"

"She is having a good day, but don't overwhelm her brother."

"Hello, you must be Garrus' one! I kept hearing so much about. I hear he must work to keep up with you on targets, good for you! So, I hear I have 3 grandkids on the way? Something like this is unheard of, we are lucky to have two. So, you think you can help with my illness?"

"I am hoping to I may need to get you to our ships med bay to treat you though, so everyone can come up with us if you like. Yes, my scans tell me I need my medical team, but we can cure you, and we might even fix the damage. Who would you like to go with you?"

"My girl you have a soul of a saint, just you three will be fine or four it would seem, so Solana finally found her one? And another human, oh your father will blow a gasket, so we need me up to full strength."

We chuckle, and we beam to the med bay we begin treatment with her under. It takes 8 hours, but we cure and repair most of the damage, then when she is awake I return her to 18 plus she can now have any food. And she wants to try the levo food, she is even more amazed then anyone so far. We chuckle as she begins telling us of the little boy who could do nothing but try to prove himself, but his dad would always expect more. We finish eating she wants to take some home, so we make a welcome to the family package then we beam down to the house, just as dad comes in the door to a houseful of humans and one Turian specter. I walk up and administer two shots and lead him to a mirror, then walk back and sit in Garrus lap, he wraps his arms around me.

"What? How did this happen? What is going on? And we have two humans holding onto our children? And both specters, great now Garrus will want to go into the specter program."

"Well, if you would quit complaining we would tell you they are mates, plus Garrus has 3 little ones on the way! So, if you try anything? I will be leaving with them, hell I think I will anyway! You leave me here all alone and go work in c-sec which is a fraud!"

So, we sit him down and go thru our investigation and the double and triple speak to throw you off, but it just means there are no real rules to keep criminals off the citadel. Then we tell him of the coming invasion, Nihlus even backs our story up, he said what we have learned from the indoctrinated and how they are excited for the return is soon.

He gets up and walks around grumbling about wasted years of doing nothing, a life missed out on he keeps going so mom goes to warm up the food and sets the table we all sit down to eat he takes a bite and moans then realizes what he is eating. We snicker at his shocked face she tells him the shot I had given him was two, and it allows them to enjoy both kinds of food. That was enough for him he dug in and was enjoying it. We have light chatting until the food is gone I send the dishes to clean themselves.

"Now that is a nice trick, how many can do that?"

"All in our ship and everyone here, so can you if you would like to join us, we are trying to talk your government to let us upgrade their fleet. But Nihlus isn't getting anywhere, all we can do is help those willing to let us."

"I know a few old army buddies, we can invite them to the wedding, might as well have a double. Since we won't be staying here, we don't have much in the way of family, so it will be a small gathering."

"That will be fine then we can have a big party on the ship, our family will make up for your small one and will accept you into ours."

We spend a couple of days getting things ready for the small wedding, then we met with dad's old army buddies, man talk about crazy! These guys were nuts! Harry chuckled and agreed with me. They got to talking guns and we all perked up, they said they were the best shot in their day we snorted at them.

"I think the young lass has issued us a challenge admiral what say we show these kids how we used to shoot?"

We walk out they hand us an old beat up rifle I look it over and tinker with it until I am satisfied, they set up our targets I take my three dead center, the Garrus took his dead center just a slight variation. They take their rifle and fire and they were lucky to even hit the target.

"So, this was a test? You goofs had us going there for a while you know!"

"Oh, we been had! Well yes it was a test to see if you were as good with a gun and reading people, and I am impressed. You took our craziness in stride and you reset a gun that hasn't fired straight in years! Excellent job, I done gave up on it but now it's better than ever."

I pull out some of my favorite guns they had to give a try, then fell in love with them, I offered them one each. But I told them they are old earth guns, they were shocked and were going to revisit older guns. I then showed them high tech weapons, which couldn't have but if they were to join us then they will be able to use them. Then I took out my rocket launcher, I said this was for the stubborn enemies that wouldn't go away. They chuckled at my description and amazed by the power behind it, I put all them away they looked at me funny, I motioned to the coming patrol. We kept taking shots at our targets.

It didn't take long for the admirals to run off the patrol, we move back to the house and we go thru everything we have found out. They didn't like the picture I was painting, truthfully neither did I.

"So, the Asari and Salarians have been making fun of us for how long? And these rules why didn't we ever see this before? So, if they hadn't found the Krogan we would have taken their place? Sorry Wrex no offense but they played us all! Why haven't they made a move on the humans? Or have they?"

"I think they have in the Terminus systems, plus I am not the only human to have hybrid children, the Asari have been for some time. They have been giving birth to boy Asari for the past 15,000 years or that was as far as we could go back. They take them and remove their sex organs and turn to look like a normal Asari, but are now unable to have children, which are the ones that don't resist. The others? they just kill and bury them for no one to find, and I would bet the Salarians have been experimenting along with Cerberus! We are tracking their labs now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day of the wedding or hand fastening or binding there are several ways to go, we just went with simple. We had a few of the admirals to come, so dad had us meet after the wedding, I said I was fine just let's not get to worked up on our day? He chuckled and said he couldn't ask for a better in a new daughter! Well Salona was walking by when he said that she squealed and hugged us and ran off to find John.

"Well, I have to say she is high strung even more now, or am I missing something?"

"She is happy that I had the stick pulled out of my ass, and accepted my new family members, plus she always was an excited little thing!"

"Sure, dad sell her short, she would be like this for everything! We go to a park, or camping, and the citadel. But as the big brother it was my job to keep her safe and out of trouble, most of the time it worked!"

"So, this protective nature was learned at an early age, I bet you were better than you're letting on. You might have let her slip, to get her to calm down? Yup I thought so, you let your sister learn that some actions have consequences and others had their rewards?"

"Damn, she reads me like an open book, and yes dear I did on occasion let her slip. But dad here found out and I got in trouble for doing it, but I would still do it again. She was a wild child as you humans would call her, she had dad wrapped around her little finger!"

"Well what kind of dad would he be if his sweet little girl didn't worm her way into his heart? If you haven't noticed with all species daddy gets his little girls and mommy gets her little boys. Uh huh I see you are seeing a pattern now?"

"I have been a cop for a long time and I didn't see that till now! Wow and she even points out our laws are the biggest pile of dung! And as for your stance on these people? I wouldn't go that far, but no prisoners! are the way to go! If they are experimenting on hybrids like they were nothing? Take the gloves off, from what your research has shown they have friends with deep pockets that will have them out quick!"

We have our ceremony; did I mention it was a double? Yup John was tied to Solana she was clinging to him like Velcro. I grin at them while Garrus chuckles at them also, we have a big meal and I offer shots for any Turian wishing to sample levo food! Everyone took the offer and we all ate to our fill; the distant relatives don't stick around long after the food is gone so we move into the study for our meeting.

"The info you let us take to several of our members was, well they were beyond angry would be an understatement. What made it worse was the proof in black and white, but a few had to check to make sure you were being honest. So, we are all in agreement to begin updating our ships, also we have a list of ships we would like to have built. They fear the Asari will be sitting this out until its to late, like you said they will most likely. The Salarians can take a jump into their ponds, this working behind the scenes to bend or sabotage is unforgivable!"

"What chaps our ass is they played us! The krogan and the genophage was a setup! I bet they have a counter for our race, stupid frogs! You said you would take young recruits and well-seasoned like us?"

"Absolutely, any who wish to keep this under wraps for now, plus if they find their mate among our people even better. Did any of you get to check out possible hybrid couples and their locations?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell the one you said was indoctrinated was selling the locations and who they are to the frogs and possible Cerberus! Of all the lowlife scum, we totally agree to show these fools no mercy, true the hybrid children would have it rough here, they may not have our tolerance for radiation. But they are still children of the Turian people, just like yours will be, are you going to send them to the academy when they reach 15? That is if we survive this damn invasion!"

"Oh yes, they will know where their father comes from, but I have a feeling they may beat most of your other recruits."

"Oh, I think she just issued us a challenge admiral? So, what makes you so sure you could train them up that far before coming to boot camp?"

"You have no idea how great of a drill instructor my mate is!"

"Really? Do tell us son, this is most interesting news today that will not piss any of us off, so you have been training people how long?"

"Yes, we would like to know too, you showed great skill with our rifle the day before, but you only look 18?"

"Don't let our age fool you gentlemen, me and my sister are over 400 years old, and yes any who join our family will benefit from it just like our mates. Holly is the single best trainer we have, and she has even given the commander a run for his money. What you seen her do with the rifle? all our children, we each have over 120 each over the last 400 years. Everyone of them can do the same and more, they are right there to work on new projects small or large, you should see what they come up with just because their bored. You will, they will be designing your new ships! Don't worry they will still look Turian nobody will mistake them for an Alliance ship, though they look alike now."

I am sitting there giggling into Garrus' neck, he is trying to keep his subharmonics under control, but that just sends me into another fit.

"You know? Now that he mentions it? They do look similar, why have we not noticed before now?"

"Hell, if I know, I am still trying to get over the fact they said we could live even longer than the damned Asari, though I don't want to be this old forever. Uh what is with the needles and that scary grin?"

"This? Guys, is also why dad here looks like he just came out of boot camp, there give it a minute and you will feel like a teenager full of piss and vinegar. Or what you would call a wild teenager."

"Wow! This is great, why didn't you just start off with that? Darlin we would do anything to feel this great again! So, the three well four if you count the old man there, there will be many stupid questions when we go back to work. Or have you decided to take your retirement? So, you can spend time with your new specter kids?"

"Bite me Septimus! I do get the irony, I was against Garrus going in and in turn his mate is one of the first humans accepted. It makes me feel like a jack ass for being such an ass about it!"

"Don't worry dad, Holly, John, and Nihlus are fitting examples on how we should behave, there are those we can not bring in alive. But the ones who give up, have a motive! There had been three separate occasions where they tried to stab us in the back when we went to put the restraints on them! Lucky Holly has a very good gut instinct and was ready each time, oh they made it to the prison transport, just a little sore from their stupidity!"

"So, my new daughter, what does your gut tell you about your trip to the citadel? I need to know just to… you know, take my own precautions."

"I don't blame you one bit dad, well Cerberus has a couple of goon squads out looking for us, then the frogs are also looking to nab me and if possible Harry, but they will settle with me and Garrus. But we aren't heading straight to the citadel, so you gentlemen can be ready when we show up. We need to hit those Cerberus and salarian teams going after those kids and families, and since they are in the terminus system we were never there."

"I like the way she thinks, we needed people like her when we had to deal with Batarian slavers, or pirates. It would seem I sparked a thought my fellows, so what is up Holly? Any way we can help? Or throw a big wrench in someone's plans?"

"Just after we are sure we got the walking toasters taken care of? We will be removing the slaves from the Batarian grimy hands. We got a detailed scan before we met up on Eden Prime, there are 30,000 Turians, 150,000 humans, about the same for Asari, and surprisingly enough there are 10,000 quarrians. The salarian absence is puzzling, there are no Volus or Elcor and Hanar, but there are 15,000 Drell."

"By the spirits, I would have thought there would have been more slaves than that! You do realize they will say you have declared war on them? But I could care less, they have always rubbed me wrong."

"There are! Over half of their own population is marked as slaves, we were disgusted by how they treat everyone as below the dirt they walk on. Then Holly pulled up data from their computers, they have a cast system, you will never raise above anyone, meaning born a slave always a slave. Then she showed us the bullshit they call rules, you can be demoted but hardly ever given the chance to better your life or family."

"Okay, we might not be able to assist, but we can have several ships standing by to give relief to the former slaves! Holly? Why do you suddenly have a look of pure hatred?"

"Because, the counsel will not allow any former Batarian slaves onto the citadel, they will consider them nonessential! They will look at them as less than the Quarrians? I swear these people are idiots, if we spin it just right, they will look like the biggest heel ever! And to make matters worse? The flotilla will not take any either, they wrote them off and do not have the resources to support them. Well that's fine, when we pick them out from under the Batarian noses, we will offer a place with us, or we will set them up on any planet we find that is unclaimed. They will get the suit cure like Tali here has, and if I am not mistaken the young they send out they are betting they never return."

"What? Would they really do that to us? Yes, yes, they would now that I think about it, there had many interrupted talks that I could listen to before they knew I was there. So, we are going to pick up everyone on pilgrimage? You know that will be about 6,000? And half are on the citadel, then Omega and Illium and maybe a space station or two."

"Well, it sounds like you will be busy for a couple of days, would you mind if we go ahead and move onto the ship?"

"And I think I would like to begin the upgrades, Septimus can get our loyal friends on the station ready for anything. The Primarch here is looking like he is trying to plan something, or he is constipated!"

We chuckle at his face then he punches admiral Victus on the arm!

"Ha-ha, very funny, I am afraid that our government will not take any from the slaves, and when you find these hybrid families? They will be safer with you, I know of a few factions that would make it unbearable to come to live on Palaven, even some of the other colonies."

"That is fine, we will make sure they are taken care of, my biggest fear is getting there, and they killed all their parents, so we will have many orphans. But we will take them in if they don't have any family to take them, my kids would be super excited to raise them, they are the best with kids, so are Harry's kids. So Primarch if you could check without bringing attention to yourself? Send us any known settlements there may be some of the families at?"

"Sure, I can be a sneaky bastard when I want to be, not a word from you three! I better get going, I will need to okay the "war games" for you to begin, how long will it take?"

"Well, we had all four shipyards working on the Alliances and we finished that in three weeks, but when their new ships come off, then we will send them to pick up on your fleet to get them done quicker. And hopefully no one will get wind of what is going on until it's too late."

"Good, so two weeks then all four can build our list of ships. I like it, well good luck on your many adventures, I look forward to getting out of this stuffy office and joining you. But we may have to build the bunkers on the sly as you humans say."

We watch as they leave they tell us good luck and congratulations, we wait till they are gone, then we move around and pick up everything that means something to the family. Which isn't much, I guess minimalist life style works that way, boy if they knew what crap we have stored!

We take a bus back to the space port we breeze right thru? To get us off their world faster, we all pile into Sera dad is amazed with the size difference, we chuckle and said she can get much bigger outside. He asked how big? I grin and Garrus beat me to it.

"Dad imagine our biggest ship under a dreadnaught, which is how big she is, plus we can cloak, and no scanners will ever know we are there."

"My word, can you imagine the damage a few dumbass people could do? Like the frogs and Cerberus to name a few."

"Yes, that is why we don't let them on, if we suspect them, then they have a couple shadows to keep them out of areas they shouldn't be in."

When we get in the dock we all pile out and they watch as Sera shrinks, and I put her away, I grin, and we walk to the family rooms we offer to be with us we show them our mansion with 60 rooms and can add more if we need to. Then we show them a 4 bedroom to the left of ours and they loved it, I show them the stocked kitchen with the never ending charms. Then I suggest we begin training when they feel up to it, they said wait until after we check on the hybrid families.

"Okay, well we let you get settled, and remember we are big on freedom here so running around naked is the normal everyday thing, also we have a deal where we do share, but it is not mandatory if you feel a connection to the ones asking you? Go have fun! If you become one with your inner dragon? You might pick up a new mate, or two so just think on it, but it will help with strength, stamina, and all your senses will improve beyond what you already are."

I go to our room and wrap my arms around Garrus, he rumbles I giggle and he tosses me on the bed, we begin our honey moon. We come out of our room several days later, we are naked, and we go eat a big breakfast, the kids giggle at us and just smile as Garrus trills. When we go to the bridge later we are just coming into the area where the families, and the Cerberus bases are close to here. We sent ships to check out the bases while we are going in for the families.

"Okay we have three separate communities here and the frogs are here, so keep your wits about you, and expect traps in the house as a diversion! Typical terrorist bullshit! Okay team up I will lead team one with my mate, Jane and John how about you Nihlus?"

"Uh nope I am on vacation, but I will be back up with any team I go with."

"Well then Jane will take Kaiden who else? Oh, Harry would you mind filling in on her team?"

"Sure, but I am also bringing my mate Tali plus a few of my kids."

"Ok, well ash you're with me Wrex who you want to work with?"

"No offense Sheppard but Holly is needing backup, with her condition."

"Don't worry John we aren't leaving you hanging, kids come up with 6 with good mixture to help the commander, remember he is your superior and follow his orders as you would mine."

"Well I will come with you then commander, you are great with leading teams and these kids are as precise as their mother."

We split up we took Sera down just to be safe we beam down I catch a smell that shouldn't be here, I yell at Wrex I point to the houses they all split up and pulled everyone out.

"Is this everyone here? Anyone missing? We need to get you out of here the Salarians are coming to take your little ones to experiment on!"

"No this is everyone, when are they coming? Will we have time to grab anything? From our homes?"

"Yes, but only what you can't live without, leave everything else, we will replace what ever you need, hurry but you little guys stay out here and keep me company, okay?"

I smile as they gather around me and I squat down, and they cling to me like a life line, I notice two Asari I take a guess and ask them if they are born little boys? They said yes but we can't tell anyone about it, I just say that is a clever idea until you get older.

"We need to hurry they are heading this way, ten minutes I am preventing their traps from going off. Wrex how would you like to have a slice of revenge? We bury their traps to circle them and set them off, then you can play with them for a little bit, but not long there is a base 15 minutes from here with 30 Salarians. Think of this as a warm up!"

"Got it, hey stretch give me a hand with these party poppers!"

"Why the nick name stretch? We are still about the same height."

"Yeah, but you got reach and she has flexibility, so you must stretch to get her to come to you, right?"

"Nope, he starts thrumming and I climb all over him, plus if he just talks it makes me want him even more!"

"Wow, the girl has it bad for you stretch, so are you just as bad as her wanting to claim her over the least little thing?"

"I am proud to say I do, just a giggle or smile or flick her hair at me, then she walks a certain way to get my attention. I am lost in her beautiful green eyes and her scent, I love everything about her."

"Good because I love everything about you my big sexy guy, I can listen to your subharmonics all day, they let me know your happy and relaxed, except right now incoming in one minute. Okay everyone gather around me now close your eyes, this will only take a second."

I beam all of us up to the med bay I tell my kids to check to see if they have tags, and then just an over all scan. They nod and the 50 plus people sat and waited while I went and moved the ship to see the base, I jamb in and out going signals. We mine the computers we take the credits and we get another two planets that they haven't hit yet. I beam to Garrus he is chuckling at the frogs their weapons have no effect on our armor. I remind him we have a base to tear thru I am mining the computer and there are two more planets they know of. When play time is over! I turn them into rose bushes, they chuckle at that, we beam to just outside of the base we surround it.

"Stone, you get to squish the frogs this time, so enjoy! We will sit up on this hill and make sure they don't slip past any of you."

We watch as he grins and disappears, then the fun begins we take a foot off two as they try to step out, they panic now it was the only way out.

"Garrus we got an incoming frog ship, scanners show its loaded with kids, how well can you fly that thing?"

"Um I am not used to their ships, so not at all. What else do you have in mind? Oh, I know that look he will shit his pants shortly."

I chuckle, as I jam the ship and take a second for him to get closer and I reach out with my magic and I pull it straight to the ground! Just as its about to hit it sets down easy. We walk over as he stumbles out and throws up in a bush, I shake my head and head in to see just what he did and how many kids are in here. I count 56 most human Turian hybrid or Turian human Hybrid, then a five more Asari boys. They are out cold that means drugs, send a message to my kids we have a mess down here 56 kids all drugged to get down here and process and go thru his logs.

"Well, you made my shit list today buster, you don't fuck with kids or their family! So, did you leave any alive! Answer me or you will wish I would kill you!"

"Uh, no we were told to leave no witnesses, and these would be the answer to our problems of living longer. They are out here where no one will miss them anyway what do you care? They couldn't stay on their own home worlds, what do you care? Oh, I see you got yourself a Turian mate and now have a little one we may need to take you two."

I grab him by the throat and drag him to the base, I ask Wrex what he would do to people who kill families just to steal their children?"

"Well, there are many things we do, but they never last long enough. What do you have in mind Holly? I like that gleam in your eye!"

"Okay, frog I will give you a choice, one you last as long as possible against anyone of your choice, two I get to change you for someone to have their way with you and bear his children! Hurry time is wasting."

"I doubt I would last a minute with you brutes, so change me, it will give me a chance to escape!"

"Wrex, remove all his clothes and any devices he may have hidden, that one tooth is a poison tooth it will have to come out. Ouch that look like it hurt, but not enough remove all his teeth, he won't need them."

Everyone stepped back I concentrated and focus on a female krogan, with better sex appeal I read Wrex's mind, and voila healthy female krogan I nod to Wrex he grins and grabs her and goes into the back room and they are not quiet at all. We begin setting up a nice explosion we will crash the ship into the base, destroy the evidence, Wrex and his new toy come out she looks wore out. We all beam up after we make sure the kids are in, we take control of the frog's ship and watch the cloud of smoke and fire. We then go to the other teams and see they are having a worse time than we did, several go down to help while I beam up the families. The frogs are confused they swore they had several behind them, I scan for others and beam them strait to med bay. When all the innocent is safe I let the others know, the gloves can come off!

That was when the Salarians realize they were being toyed with, I beam the dead ones to the fire from the base. After the cleanup I beam them up we ask if they have anything they would like to go get, they look at the burning homes and say no it isn't worth it. I fly over to the last group and find a ship in orbit with another load of kids. I tell the kids to be prepared for more from another ship, I beam them over a few at a time until I have them all. Then we mine his computer, and Sera transfers the credits till they can't figure out where they went. Once I have everything I ask if anyone wants a piece of this shit for brains?

We watch as he crashes out of control into the base, then the explosion was magnificent. We hover over the last group and beam down, we see they are now scared of any new comers. We remove our helmets and walk over to John and ask how things are going?

"We are doing great, but from the looks you two teams had the ones from the base, what was the ships that crashed?"

"They came from a planet we didn't know about, there are a few Asari boys, but the other children are Turian human or human Turian hybrids. They killed the family to get the kids, if these people are willing to join us to stay safe we should make the offer, they will never be safe from the salarian or Cerberus assholes!"

"We agree to join you, sorry we wanted to know what your intentions was for our families, did you say there were others that didn't make it?"

I nodded and pulled out my pad and showed what planets they hit before coming here, they said they were supposed to be safe there. We beam everyone up and we head to the other two planets on our list, we get there just in time to take out three Cerberus shuttles before they had the chance to land. We go to all three settlements and begin telling them what is going on, I take the three other leaders to tell them their story, it wasn't long before we had all three loaded and moving on to the next planet. We manage another disruption of Cerberus they had kids on these, so I beam them off and jam the signals then I blow them out of the sky after mining their computers.

"We have another base to hit when we leave here, and they have about 120 kids some older than these, so let's hurry these collections up they are expecting a big asshole and scientist."

"On it boss! Okay, you guys heard! Here, we need to get them to believe us as fast as possible, so you leaders will need to come help convince them, please?"

"We will after what we just witnessed? They already killed entire families just to, to, I need to hit something."

"Save that for when we hit the base, then you can take your pick, scientist or the big ass hat Udina!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? Why did we not just shoot the ass when we had the chance?"

"Think about it this way commander, he was a casualty of the fight."

He grins after he thinks about what Garrus just said, they take three hours to round everyone up, all 560 families. There are several Asari with boys and girls, they are so cute, we head for Alice and dock then I just beam everyone to med bay then I shrink Sera and put her away.

"How we doing Joker? Are we locked in with the new lab we just found out about?"

"Yup boss, the other base is just a base with some scientist and many of its army with several huge fleets of ships on the ground. Do we get to blow up their shit?"

"Yes, unless you guys want to try and take over their ships?"

"Well it would help us with building, they could split them up between the Alliance and Turian fleet. How many are we talking on each ship?"

"Well, it would seem they are low on recruits, so they don't even have a skeleton crew, not even if they all got on one ship do they have enough. So, then we need three teams again, Nihlus, would you like to hit the shipyards? Be quick and quiet you only have 30 around the area?"

"I would be delighted; can I get some of your protection detail to help cover more ground?"

"Sure, Stone have some of our sneakier people help, now me and Garrus will lead the team for the kids, so the Sheppard's get to clobber the other morons. I will be taking Stone as usual plus a couple from the med bay, just as a precaution."

"Right we will take Wrex and Ash and Kaiden how about you Harry and Tali?"

"Sure, I need to hit something, and Tali is wanting to shoot someone, if we went with Holly? We might not get that chance."

"Okay we have Udina coming in 5 so I want these kids out of there. Then we have the morons taken out I want all info found, then we will need volunteers to crew these ships, we could tractor them to where we need to meet Hacket and Victus. But I would rather they be going on their own power, sweep for bombs and traps just in case guys!"

We beam into the cells where they are keeping the kids we check them over they are just out, we beam them up to med bay. Then a teen grabs my arm I lean down he said they had just finished cutting up 20 little one the day before he wants his payback one was his sister! I nod and help him up after all the children are sent up. We make our way to the control room, we come across a couple scientist we let the teen beat the crap out of them. Then he asked for a weapon I hand him a pistol, he looks at it funny I grin and say its more powerful than eezo powered. He shoots them in the head we check the labs out, we mine the computers I clean out a credit account that keeps refilling when it gets so low! I tell Alice any more like this keep pulling credits off until there are no more, then move them around till they won't be able to trace them.

We get to the control room, we did check every room and lab on the way I did get several more unlimited credit chits, we see several hiding under a desk. I yank them out and punch one in the nuts, they can't see my face with our helmets on the guys come dragging Udina in.

"Well, if it isn't the ass hat from the citadel, who did you have to blow to get out early?"

"I don't have to answer you, you're just a low life breeding with animals!"

"I would be careful how you speak about her mate, you wouldn't want to end up like the last guy I mean girl. You would be Wrex's love slave until he has had enough of you."

"What? Your just as insane as I had thought, I knew I should have put your sister forward for specter, at least she will put out when we can make her!"

"I am sorry? You were in on sexual abuse to a soldier? Do you know what the penalty is for that? No? well where I am from you become the abused every guy or girl can have their way with you for a whole week! But I can tell there isn't a soul here that would be willing to touch you with a ten foot pole! Wrex buddy would you like another love slave?"

"Damn right I would, I get my own harem, I shall be the envy of every krogan! Make her pretty hot like the last one."

So, I do turn him into a krogan female, she tries to bolt but Wrex already had her and was dragging her to the other room. They were just as loud as the other one, we get to work going thru files and hidden bases, I found a hidden vault I rip the door off, I find tons of credits and gold ingots and coins I take them. I sort thru the paper work and find the two stations I want to find, and a couple more. I turn to see Garrus going thru some files, I stop him on a few, I knew to look out for, I pull out the folders that are six inches thick, plus it gave the person that sold them the locations of the Asari boys and the hybrids.

"I was wondering who the ass was selling these kids like they were nothing, this name has come up twice before, do you know him?"

"Yes dear, and he is very hard to get ahold of, the easiest would be Donovan Hock, why did I just get a burst of giddy excitement? Oh, right he was one of the loyalty missions for the thief, how soon before they catch her boyfriend do you think?"

"I have no clue, I just know it was during, you know that you were beating them up on Omega while they were rebuilding the commander, which I now know the locations of those two space stations, the worst part they are cloning Jack right now!"

"What? How long do we have to end him a second time?"

"He still has three to six months to finish the cloning, then they would have to download his memories then work with his new body to work properly, but I am not one to give chances to dick heads, we hit it after we finish here, I might have plans for the Normandy II."

"Hmm your plans work out wonderfully I can't wait to see what you do with it, plus I love it when we can tinker together."

"mm I like it to, great minds think alike."

"You two are a second away from joining Wrex on the floor or desk, so cool your jets sis, we can play with our mates later. But first we have asshole 2.0 to wipe out, then get that sweet ride."

We crack up and finish going thru everything when we have what we could find we all leave the dead where they lay. We beam up to Alice I take the teen to med bay and he helps with the little ones, I hold a baby well he is closer to a three year old. I smile and look into his green eyes? I show Garrus, he is confused they never have green he must have gotten it from the human side.

"Okay you, I never got your name since your better at this than we are now you can oversee all their needs. Then if you want someone to adopt you and let you finish a normal childhood, sort of, if you like what we did you know fight for the defenseless and defend those who cannot. Plus, you would get to fly our cool ships, or study to be a med tech, or work the kids and train them to get ready for my training. But if you want to be with Garrus and I we would be glad to adopt you, and we will make sure you can defend and fight, but also think your way out of a problem. Not all fights are won with guns, some are out thinking your opponent."

"Is she serious? You would take in a 12 year old? I am supposed to head to the academy in three years, how could you get me ready for that? My dad didn't want me going near Palaven or earth, I see why now. But if you would have me I would love to be, would I get to wear your paint?"

"Yes, my father would be the one to paint it on you just as he did my mate, and to get ready for the academy Holly is the best drill instructor you could ever hope to have. So, let's go see dad about the adoption and we will get your training going in a day or two."

We found them eating lunch and they were more than happy to welcome a new member, they had a ceremony and he got the paint that marks his plate. When it was over he hugged us and then my kids all hugged him we chuckle at his expression.

"These are all my kids and grandkids from the past 400 years, and yes my son you will be able to do anything and all you wish to do. But to live long you will need to stay with the family, and who knows you might find a mate here in a couple of years. So, your dad was human, and mom was Turian, well Garrus you now will see the opposite when our 3 little ones are born. So, tell me son since I have yet to hear a name, are there any special needs for you or the other children?"

"Sorry, mom, sounds weird, no we are like you now that you got the Turians to eat levo food. That is cool I can tell you that I am set up like dad with a hidden um phallic member, the same with the girls. The other way they will grow some hair the girls will develop small breast, the boys are outside like a human, then they might not have mandibles they will have cheeks and more human teeth. Oh, they have five digits on each hand, and some could have five on each foot, but they are rare according to everyone we met. And my dad wanted a human name he had something against the Turian home world, but he wouldn't say, so he called me Paul. Something in the bible who knows?"

"Well I think Paul is acceptable, but if you would like to change it we can, you will be answering to it your whole life. Now I don't know if you can answer this, but I am pretty sure it is, are you stronger, faster, and have better senses than humans and Turians?"

"Ye-yes, how did you know? Are you going to use me like they were talking about?"

"Calm Paul, I would never do anything like those assholes have done or would have. No, I was asking to see where I would need to set your training when we begin, I would never hurt you or any child. Ask any of my family, I have an issue with anyone beating torturing any child, when I find out they are about to have a grave issue, me and Garrus. No see I was sure that the hybrid children are taking the best of both and making them better, now how you apply yourself is up to you. I will never force you into anything, and I will never abandon you, believe it or not I know how you feel and what the others will be going thru."

"How? How could anyone know what it is like to lose all their family in one night? Then to gain a new one that has been great."

I hug him he melts into me and I tell him of my first life, Garrus sits there rubbing his back and playing with my hair. When I am done he pulls away with tear streaks I smile and wipe them away. Garrus purrs and I grin at him which makes him chuckle.

"You could hear dads subharmonics? Cool, so you really can relate to us in several ways, how did you turn out so loving and compassionate?"

"I have always been this way, when I was put in charge of training the kids, I knew you can't force or break them, if you try it will always backfire. So, I became a brother, father, and teacher to the kids. My kids were better at everything than the other groups, well that brought their ire towards my kids so I put them down and told them if they taught them and not try to break them they would be as good as mine. Well that still didn't sit well, so I had to take three out one night they broke into my groups barracks one was about to rape a girl the other two was trying to grab one. Well they never found the bodies after that night, my boss asked, and I told him the truth with video footage to back it up. After that day I had all the groups and then I used the better older kids to be my drill instructors, so I could keep three groups going. That didn't last long, and that was when I met her we fell in love when we laid eyes on each other. So we were counting down the days before we split, it was moved forward when they sent me on a suicide mission and we come back to the new instructors doing a repeat, I killed them and I put all the kids on a plane I knock out the transponder and we head to the island. We had a wonderful 15 years until I lost her in child birth, then I am not sure when, but they nuked the island, but we split before it hit. After that its fuzzy I don't think it was a very good time."

"Wow, and you can teach me to be sneaky, or to snipe like dad?"

"Nope, all of them, you need to be well rounded when you go into the life of fighting, you need to think on your feet be able to hack any system or bypass alarms, rig a place to blow at a preset time. Then you need to know how to save what you can, because you can't always save everyone. That is where your tactical training will come in, then medical training if you do the magical training you will need to keep it to yourself unless you must use it to save you or someone. Then this is where your dad and I excel weapons, now he has a better idea of what they will make you use, so I will defer to his genius."

"Careful mate I might get a big head? Oh, that did not come out right."

We crack up it was good to see Paul laughing we went down for dinner as family they welcomed him and said if he needs any help just ask anyone of them. After we ate I said we are hitting those two bases on our way to Hacket they all follow me to the bridge, we had just come to the storage dock for Normandy II. I look over the scans no one home?

"Okay let's go Joker? Would you like the honor of piloting the replacement to destroy the other station? Can you sense the irony?"

We all laugh and beam across we tear into every computer and drain the credits, I find Jacks personal safe I open it and there are well what isn't in there, gold ingots and coins, there are other precious metals. Then another list of labs and bases, and a list of his bank roll. And other higher up moles, Hacket will love this, then credit that keeps filling when it drops, so I tell Alice to drain them dry. Then to start buying food and other stockpiles for earth and Palaven, even beds and everything for all the new homes. She sets up several warehouses on each planet, after we clean everything we find a note addressed to whom I may concern take the credits and leave us alone. We forget about what has happened and begin as friends. I crack up we took their credits knowing they would try to track it but when Alice was done nope.

We board the Normandy II we back out and we fly to the other station I have Alice scan and mine all computers, we find out more of their setup he has three months to go. But they also were planning on cloning John and Me and Jane I relay that info to the others it didn't go over well. She beams his personal safe I rip it open I take all his credits, then gold and whatever else. Then we go thru his top employee list we all cuss at the dead fucker, I put it away with the other info.

"Well, what do you say Joker? They planned our demise and to clone us and put a control chip in, while killing half the crew or less. How does that make you feel? Be honest with us, let it out!"

"I want to blow this fucking cock sucker and all his minions away! They would have crushed our souls Garrus would have been the worst. So, I say end them without warning, have you drained all their credits yet?"

"Nope almost give her another couple of minutes, so I have a couple of computers from outpost like Alice came from, think they would like to call this home? We will rename her of course unless you want to keep it Normandy II? I know the shit yellow must go, yuck who came up with this color scheme? Oh, wait I bet it was Miranda Lawson!"

"Is that the one you snatched off at the last second? I hope she is worth the time to get her grouchy ass locked away? What are you going to do with her anyway?"

"Hell, if I know, I just know she came to our side and had Cerberus after her and if you played it just right she would get one over on Keilang and lived to fight the main battle over earth. Just like a few others from that fucked up roster, Jack was the shocking surprise she even started teaching young biotics. The others from the Alliance I hope they don't screw up their career when the counsel tells everyone we are liars and its all a hoax. Oh, that reminds me John, we have a Cerberus base to hit and the lead scientist is about to stick his autistic brother into a computer mainframe."

"Your kidding? What sick fuck would do that to a kid? Do we hit it before the citadel or after?"

"I would go before, we are about to wade deep into the bullshit when we get there, so everyone watches each other backs. Ok Joker blast that shit to pieces, the scientist is diehard loyal to numb nuts, plus some show signs of reaper tech has touched them."

We watch as it lights up and we have Alice scanning for escape pods or shuttles there are none they tried to send out a signal, we stopped it we let Alice finish off the little chunks. We go and take the other station when a thought hit me.

"Hey, would Hacket like one of these nifty space docks? I bet he would! Alice can you tow the ugly yellow crap covered thing to our meeting?"

"Sure, thing boss, are you docking? Or show off your new toy?"

"What do you guys think?"

"I think we would be better to keep it hidden we don't want everyone after us if we are in it."

"Good point! Alice we shall be docking then we can get underway. You know I hate Cerberus, but I love the new shiny look they went with, the look after the Alliance did their number on her? It was all drab grey and conduit everywhere, but they did put the armory where it was supposed to be, in the hanger bay."

They chuckle at my observations I have joker put her in my special docking area, the doors closed, and no one will ever know she is here. We look around the ship we remove bugs and tracking devices we had Alice run scans over the whole ship, we got everything. Everyone thought it was nice we went to the captains' cabin, they were like your own shower and a fish tank? We laugh as I tell them how it was harder then hell to keep the damn fish alive. We go to engineering huh it looks like they were trying to copy my upgrades on the fleet.

"The man was a menace, he tried to copy what we did for the fleet, but he got it wrong! If we had taken off, we would have had a major system shut down or blow up. We shall be getting the kids down here with me and go over their fucked up design, if they had followed the first Normandy? It would have been perfect, Joker how was the readings when you were flying for that little bit?"

"Terrible, and I would have never let you fly this in that bad of shape, not that I could stop you. But I didn't open it up I eased into the throttle, and even then, did you notice the vibrations?"

"Yes, but I am used to our ships that I have no idea what is normal, plus this ship is three times what the Normandy is."

We went to the bridge and my new son was there watching, I smile he smiles back I put my arm around him and go over the many control panels on our ships. I then tell him of the new project we will be doing here soon. He gets excited to be able to see the inside of a new frigate, even if it is crappy yellow. I keep going over simulations with him to answer the best course of action, and he got it majority of the time, and I told him excellent job you will do great on crewing a ship. He looked at me funny, I told him all my kids can take over on any job on our fleet. He nods and says it would be better if everyone knew how right?

"Yes, but there are those that will not come up here, they will fight if they must, they have all the training like you will have. They are just to lazy to be bothered with this, it has nothing to do with them."

"Where are these people? I haven't seen them anywhere on the ship."

"Nope, and you might not, so come with me son and see a galaxy in a bottle, but it has a door we can use instead."

He chuckled we walk up to the arch I open it and he takes a deep breathe we walk forward to my beach house, and I tell him it's the family beach house and out come the twins. They stop short when they see Paul and then grin they still can read my thoughts.

"Well hello Paul, you got the best mom you could, other than your real mom that is. We are her brothers sort of long story but welcome to the family mate, so how are the little ones coming along?"

"Yeah is it possible for others to find a mate in a Quarrian Like Harry, or a Turian like you? We only ask because we are wondering how you are going to introduce so many of us to the galaxy without causing a panic?"

"I am going to rescue the slaves from the Batarian slavers, so there will be several Quarrians, Turians, Asari, Batarian, and humans. But we will be keeping the humans separate from most us, so the other mothership will be for them. Plus, the council will refuse the former slaves on to the citadel, and we will start picking up the young Quarrians and offer them the suit cure and the food shot."

"Dude, remember you are not alone anymore delegate some jobs, you can't be stressing with 3 little hybrids on the way. Do we need to call Moody? Or better yet grandma, grandpas are like a barrel of monkeys."

We chuckle I leave them talking thru ideas for their next joke I tell Paul there is one more thing we can do that you will to once you master your mind and magic, turn into a dragon. He must not have believed me his subharmonics said so. I grin and move away and transform into my black with blue markings? Huh cool I bend down he climbs on I fly off to the Pegasus they take off and fly with me and ask all kinds of questions. Mostly about the strange child on my back I tell them the whole story of what is going on they feel bad for so many being affected. I land he slides off I turn back and grin at his expression.

"What? Do I have a booger on my face? That used to crack everybody up! Oh well I need some new material, so how did you like flying?"

"It was the coolest thing ever, who all here can do that? And when can I learn how to do that? That was so cool can you change into anything else? Why is there a big red and orange bird? On your shoulder?"

"This is another one of my mates, this is sparky we been together for 400 years and we have many hatchlings. Once you get to a certain point in your training you will be able to hear sparky speak in your mind just like the Pegasus that flew around us for several minutes. Its all about becoming one with the universe, where you can feel the changes around you and can pull power from the universe to power your spells. And to listen to beings like the phoenix or Pegasus or the Rachni queen."

"Wait, what? You have a Rachni queen? Cool is she nice or like the old vids say they were like?"

"No, she is nice, and she has a beautiful melody, would you like to meet her? I can take you, but we don't want to many finding out about her just yet. They were being manipulated back then, we aren't sure who, but I think I might have an idea or two."

We went to see the queen she had laid more eggs now that we saved some of her warriors, I opened my mind to Paul, so he could hear what she sounds like. He had a tear running down his cheek I wiped it gently and smiled and mentally told him that was my first feelings when I first heard her music and she called me a special queen that day.

"That is so beautiful, you get to hear her all the time? Does anyone else hear or know about her?"

"Only a few of us, and the ones one the planet haven't kept their training up, so they aren't in touch like I wanted them to be, but I can not make them. It was all I could do to get them to train and learn how to fight and defend with us if the time came. It's also another good reason to get more Turians to join us, they are no slackers and I really don't want to have to rely on those lazy ass hats. But if we find more mates and integrate into our family and many others that are working to keep us running and safe, the same with the Quarrians but they are more passive like some of our guest the Nox, but they do have the marines and they are great with tech. but I will not force anyone to do anything they do not wish to, so what do you think of my crazy ideas?"

"First of all, mom you are not crazy, you are brilliant and loving and try to do whats best for your people and those you meet. Unless they piss you off, and I say the ones that wish to sit on their asses should get the shit scared out of them! That is just wrong on so many levels, they should be pulling their own weight not letting everyone do it for them!"

"So, my brilliant son, what did you have in mind to scare them shits out of their hiding spot?"

He starts going over several plans all just as crazy as me and the twins, so we get the twins involved they love it, we get the rest of the family involved also. Even our new mass effect family, Wrex loved the idea to scare some half wits out to pull their own weight. It went off with out a hitch we had majority of the planet on the ship with us. Then they got a crash course in what is going on in this galaxy they had to pick their bottom jaw up off the floor.

Then I went over what we are going to do shortly and what our plans are for the next two years, they all had ideas on several things and they were good. Then I told them of the slaves we will be rescuing and will offer a place with us, with the young Quarrians. There were mixed feelings until I said if your up to your dragon you could find your mate among many of these. Well that changed the tune they all went to training and asked for dragon potions, Paul was watching with interest.

"Come on son we have a meeting first and some Quarrians to track down before we leave the Terminus system, then we shall begin on your training without the crazy people making too much noise."

"They are kind of acting crazy, aren't they? Is it the possibility of finding a mate that important?"

"Oh, you will feel it in a couple of years son, trust me, so you want to help on the scanners, navigation, or bug Joker and ask questions about how to fly a ship this big? But don't let him fool you, he is the best pilot in this galaxy, plus he will tell you just cruising around is nothing its when we got to be there in a hurry! Things change really quick."

He went to sit by Joker it was quiet at first then they were chuckling I thought it was funny to, but I wasn't going to say so. After two hours Hacket and Victus pop up we beam them on board this is the first time Victus has seen us naked he trills he is happy to see so many naked people, I grin at that they shuck their clothes also well they both are well built we go into the conference room and we all sit down he can tell by my expression it didn't go good so I hand over everything we found out. That includes the top moles, so he must do something with his command staff, he is gritting his teeth Victus reads it and cusses also.

"This is bullshit, how do you fight against someone when they can be standing right next to you? Well we now know of all his bankroll and top spies, we will ferret them out. So, I seen some of their fleet, any idea what your going to do with it?"

"Well, we thought maybe splitting it up between the two fleets would keep the counsel off your backs, also we got another gift. They used it to build the Normandy II, but they screwed it up by trying to copy what we did with the fleet. So, it will take us a week or better to rework it. But we decided to just upgrade her like our ships, she will get new paint that ugly yellow is gross. Also, we have his right hand or left hand Miranda Lawson, we didn't know if we turn her over to you how long it would be before she was out again, because we ran into Udina on that last base, they had already,(I sigh real deeply) cut thru on group of children the day before we got there. All because Udina ordered it, so there was hardly any crew there for their ships, so we relieved them of the burden. The space dock or garage that they built the ship in is intact with that built in quantum communicator. But before anyone was to build a ship have them go over the figures for the engines and generator or it will blow up in their face, literally."

"Well that puts a new perspective on things, did you do away with Udina? Or do I want to know? Never mind I do not want to know, well I would like to see this new Normandy II when you get her finished. We also just got word the shipyards are moving they are finished with our new ships, I am excited to see what you all came up with."

"So, they are moving to work our fleet a little faster? Good have you asked the Asari about their ships? They have hardly any and what they do have are tiny and with little power. As for the Salarians wait and ask them last if you do at all. Here is that list of ships we would like even with the Cerberus ships they can't say anything. Septimus has sent word that there are a couple of groups looking for you when you get there. So, if I were you I would pick the kids up from there to keep them safe and Illium you never know with those cranky blue people."

"I kind of had a feeling there would be groups looking for us, me and Garrus will have our usual compliment maybe add a few more. Do we want to go there? We only want to get the Quarrian kids off the streets, or there might be something else we could check out? Just remind Anderson to summon help if he needs it, we have a ship there just in case he needs to leave quickly, or backup oh here is our link to the Matriarchs well she isn't one anymore, but they will know who she is, right Benezia?"

"Yes, thank you for freeing my mind and I love this ship, its been so long since I got to be free, admirals I suggest you hurry on here, you are missing all the fun! Sorry it's the fact that Holly has returned my youth, but yes when we get to Illium I will hit several key people that I know to move things along. If we waited for the damned counsel? Nothing would get done! Plus, I will be collecting our young and spirited maidens to start their training, this is the best I have ever seen I watched Holly little thing sitting there put a full grown krogan battle master on his ass! We couldn't do that with six using biotics, and when she collects our people that has been in slavery I suggest we just keep them, the old bitches won't do anything, just like they will not ok new ships built."

"We will figure something out, the main thing is that mini relay by the base of the tower, which is the back door the geth will use if they do find the conduit. So, have it removed to like a star, so they can only come in by ship, so you will want to keep your fleet on alert until we chase down the walking toaster army. But the citadel the tower is their goal, to call the reaper invasion, if they activate it they will come thru, and nobody there will live long. Then they spread thru out the galaxy."

"You know for such a pretty little thing you tell a very dark tale, it gives me shivers if that were to happen? We would be so unprepared it would be like we weren't even trying to fight back! Okay I will tell Septimus about the mini relay, and I will have Hacket here wait just out of sight with his fleet. With the other shipyards we should have our ships done in two weeks, so that is the window then? Look for them in two weeks?"

"I would say it would be close, without Saren the geth are guessing on what the next move is, but it's also why I want to get the kids off the streets there just in case the toasters do land on the station."

"My people tell me that your mining drones and that giant ring are still on the planet, do I need to post someone to watch them? Do you have any more projects we haven't heard about yet?"

"I do but I am hesitant to tell anyone, you know how things get away from you in a hurry. With the citadel the center for the reapers it is part of them, there is also a power node in the dark space between the milky way and andromeda galaxy. When we destroy that? It will set off a chain reaction on the citadel, stop and think about how much power this thing is putting out. Just to hold the atmosphere in? then to power the whole station? We did a detail scan when we first got close to it, see these giant circles four to each arm? That is eezo generators imagine if just one blew?"

"Spirits that many would vaporize anything with in the system, your right if this got out it would either send them into a panic, or they would scoff at you like you were crazy. So, you are going to build a new space station without anyone knowing? Brilliant, this way you can design it without so many bugging you to do it this way or that."

"Yup, I just hope the destruction stays with the station and doesn't go thru the relays, which would be bad. But yes, we will build a new station and transfer everyone just before we blow the node. So, the station will have engines to move it, she won't be fast, but it will be able to break orbit if she is ever that close."

"Well, I have some new scary things to think about, Holly your still sweet as ever but please no more doom until after the geth are gone."

"I will try my hardest admiral; do you have crews to take over these ships and shipyard or garage?"

"Yes, thank you for that, and I look forward to what your innovative design that you and your kids came up with. Oh, and I spent six hours getting poked and jabbed for answers on how I turned to an 18 year old, I had to have a little fun with them, I told them you found the fountain of youth in the Bermuda triangle. They are still looking!"

We all chuckle at that joke, we said goodbye we watch as the ugly yellow ships leave we head back to Illium and when in orbit I scan for Morinth, she is still here! I beam here to a cell under stasis, its to early for Thane but I scan anyway nope. I scan for Mirandas sister and there she is. I check the chatter of the eclipse gang, they freak out about Morinth but said good riddance. Nope nothing about finding her so we go to the port they tell us to we scope out several stands I bought Garrus some cool tech stuff and gun mods with the guns. We find a flustered servant trader, I get that she has trouble unloading some Quarrians, so we walk up to her and wait for her to finish yammering.

"Hello, I was interested in acquiring all Quarrian contracts, but they need to be able to leave the planet, it includes all food and clothes if they want to wear clothes. It also comes with extra perks."

"Really? Oh, thank the goddess if you are willing can we unload all of them, like every single one on the planet? We would even cut you a great discount if you do, please I hate this job I am going into bar tending or dancing again, this job sucks!"

"Sure, how soon can you have them here? And how many are we talking? I just need to know how many to fit in my shuttle."

"Sure, let's see well I count in the high 400's no wait nope sorry it's more like 600 and it might be over that, they show up all the time. Oh, and they will be here in twenty minutes tops then we will discuss prices, okay?"

"Hey Benezia, your husband is working the bar, shall we go and talk to her? Or you can tease her about being old!"

We went to the bar and I picked up some nuts and started munchin they were weird, they didn't taste like a regular nut then I remember the dextro and levo, I shrug and eat another it wasn't to bad. I ate a levo nut it made a significant difference in taste, I fed a couple to Garrus he moans I giggle at his excited state just over a peanut. We take turns eating a little of each we decide it was better to mix them, so they balance each other out. Then Liara's dad got all grumpy!

"What? We are just enjoying these free nuts, aren't you supposed to be helping Benezia to kick the old biddies into action or something?"

"Who are you to be asking me that Question young lady? Wait why are your ears pointed? Now that I think about it, you look familiar."

"Wow, did you get that slow after I left or were you always this slow? She is the new specter, and this young strapping Turian is her mate! So, are you all caught up now? So, can we get back to why I came here!"

I sit there and order a mixture of food I want to try some of the fruits and some of the meats, but I make sure we have plenty of steak and taters and appetizers. When the food showed up Garrus tells me what is what and what it tastes like to him, I have to agree it does taste like he said then I try some fruit it smells like mint but its cool like a cucumber is until it hits your stomach then it warms you from the center.

"Wow, I like that one its amazing, some of the other fruit is okay like eating an apple, so this blue meat is the best you say?"

"Yes, I would tell you the name, but we would spend all the time going over it the food would get cold, so the meaning is game animal we hunt. To me it's good and thought it was the best until I tried steak."

"mm I can see why, this is tasty, but have we tried steak sauce? On dextro? No? really, huh well I will try a little. Oh, wow it does make an enormous difference try it,"

"Spirits! This makes it a close second to steak! I wonder why they never thought of something like this before? Maybe we could ask mom or dad when we get back to the ship."

We finished eating and he finally told me the name of the beast, I said you were right we would be here till tomorrow trying to repeat that. We chuckle and get up to pay our bill, she was eyeing us I just cock an eyebrow. I shrug and after we pay we leave to collect our suit children, and there are waaay more than 600 here we make it over to the grumpy dealer she smiled when she saw us, we moved thru the crowd to her.

"Well, I think your estimate was a way lower than you expected, so what is the deal? What are the terms and conditions and I am not signing that until a friend of mine reads it over."

"Oh this, this was for them you aren't signing anything, though your beautiful and you could make millions as a personal assistant or escort. Anyway, the terms are simple you give me 300,000 credits and you can take all (cough) 900 with you today no signing anything just give you a receipt and you are good. Okay its says its good, here you go and good luck, they are driving me nuts!"

We corralled them to the ship they said they won't fit we just told them to keep going until we run out of room. They all fit just fine we went to get in and grumpy is eyeing us, I cock my head to the side and read her thoughts. Well how rude! She thinks I could do better than Garrus? She is one crazy blue chick I just wave and get in and close the door.

"Wow she thought I could do better than you, is she fucking blind? You are one hell of a catch baby, so I don't care what people think or say."

I kissed him and scratched his neck like I discovered he loves it when we kiss, I pull back and sit down and we take off for our ship. We pull into the dock and they all unload looking around at all the new and weird stuff, they watch as I shrink Sera and put her away. Then they all follow to the med bay where I had a team waiting.

"Welcome to the Alice, she is 12 miles long 5 miles wide and 3 miles tall, there will be plenty of work in all departments and this is a clothing optional ship, we also like to share sex partners. Unless you are newly mated then you will need to wait awhile. Now we need you to line up in three rows for these two shots, one is to let you get out of that suit that is stuck to you, and the next is to let you be able to eat what ever you want, levo or dextro. I know because I ate dextro tonight to see what it tastes like compared to levo, which Garrus was eating. If you need proof Tali can you show them, you have been out of your suit for over a month?"

"I have been out of my suit for over a month, and it's the best feeling you could ever imagine, to make it even better I am mate to Harry. He is twin brother to Holly and she is mated to Garrus the Turian by her."

"Now we are heading to Omega to pick up anymore Quarrians that shouldn't be there, so anyone been there? Anyone tell me where I can get ahold of them and gather all and get off without alerting Aria?"

"Yeah, we can get them to a certain location for you, it's a signal we use to meet up just incase we need to leave in a hurry, but you might have to go to a vendor stall to get one he is stuck there until he can make enough for a ticket to get off the station."

"Thank you that would be helpful, now before you all go crazy ripping your suit off, wait about two hours to insure the cure has spread. Then you can strip and go eat all you want, now I will not prevent you from writing letters home. But I ask you tell them not to mention this to the admiralty board, they might not allow you back because you can walk without a suit. What we are going to do is have them meet on Tali fathers ship and he can bring them to us. If we can cure enough they will not be able to keep you from going home, is everyone okay with that?"

"Yes, we are, we have been out here long enough to know that they were not expecting most of us to return, what is your plan? You know they will say there isn't enough resources on the flotilla."

"I am aware of that yes, we are working on a different deal, but for now just relax and if you think you might like living with us then we have other training you can do, like learn about our tech and we can give you the same gifts we have you can also become one with your inner dragon. And with that you will find your mate and let me say that finding your mate will top getting out of your suit, so think about it for now and after Omega we go to the citadel, so any help would be nice. Dinner will be ready in two and a half hours, so it will be perfect timing, see we have no issues neither does Tali. We wont judge you for being different, but you can take your time we wont pressure you, we can make you new clothes or we can pick some up on the citadel."

We got to Omega they sent the signal and we did have to go get the one at the stall we snooped while we walked thru I bought some stuff more weapon mods and oh yeah, a newer omni tool. We find him and tell him we are waiting for him to join the others, we walk back to the group oh it got bigger bout the size from Illium we walk back to the dock and we file into the shuttle they didn't say anything about the size. We get off the station without seeing Aria we get everyone setup with shots and go over the same info. They all said thank you I was very warm and saying you welcome I just wanted to make sure you were all safe.

Before we leave I talk to the Sheppard's about the stupid Vorcha working with the collectors and spreading a plague killing everyone but humans and Vorcha. We decide to space all the damned things and we lock on to them all and beam them to the closest star, I beam up Mordin, then stun him and search his pockets and remove all tech, then deep scan him and remove the poison tooth, and all his clothes. Well I wasn't expecting to see that, he is like a ken doll no wonder they are so hyper no sexual outlet. They chuckle at my observation ash added insult to the injury by pointing out they ruin and kill everyone to make them live longer why, they have nothing going for them!

Just for shit and giggles I give him a shot to return his youth then I am planning to play with them, yes give several actual sex organs and see where that leads them. Before we leave Wrex suggested we get rid of the blood pack I shrug, and we scan for them we lock onto all of them and send them to the sun.

We split for the citadel, we get there in just a few hours and we have the Quarrians to signal where to meet, we wait for a little while then we beam down to a dark corner and we make sure they are all here, when they say this is all they know we beam them all up and I redo the speech though it went easier with all the others walking around naked!

Well after they had their shots we go show up at Anderson's office he chuckles at our nonchalance, we fill him in as much as possible Benezia is chuckling at his expression. Then we get a call to the chamber, sounds ominous like the gas chamber hey that would be perfect, I send a message to the twins to make it raunchy and only the balcony and the counselors nope even the bystanders.

They text me back on it and about time sis! I hold in my chuckle Harry knew I was up to something, so I tell him mentally he chokes back a laugh that did it for me I chuckle we all break down in the elevator, we had to tell them what was about to happen. Even Nihlus was cracking up he said he hasn't laughed like that in years, the others said the same thing. We get up to the right floor the door opens with guns pointing at us.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like things pointed at me, so if you would please put them down, now! Thank you."

They looked confused about why they were listening to me, we walk up the stairs and stop in front of the counselors we wait for it and it went off without a hitch they all were gaging and some even puked. The whole time we are leaning on each other laughing so hard I was crying. The guys weren't any better, John said this shit was funny! Jane seconded that. We finally had to sit down we were out of breath from laughing so hard, we finally get our breathing under control we look around and we are the only ones there we crack up again.

Ten minutes later we stumble down to the elevator and make our way with Anderson to his office Benezia still has a chuckle every now and then, we just sit down when the dumbass three pop up. We wait for them to address us we pretend to not notice them I look up at them with a look of surprise.

"Hey guys look, they look just like those counselors, weird, hey Anderson what kind of channels does this thing gets?"

"We are not a channel young lady, what happened in the chambers was unfortunate, but we want to know how close you are to getting these geth taken care of?"

"Oh well we were heading to a planet where the report said they were swarming all over it, Feros was the name right John?"

"Yes, they said there were four drop ships and a mother or dreadnaught, but we were asked to come back and report in."

"Yes well, we have yet to get a report back from you, what about Noveria and Therum or those foothold planets they were on?"

We went thru all the missions with detail, except for the stuff they didn't need to know, when we finished I swear they was half asleep. I cleared my throat once then twice nothing.

"Was that all you needed to hear was our reports? Why didn't you try calling us we could have gave each one if we had known you wanted them that often."

"What, oh no don't worry new specters all do things differently, but we are impressed with your accomplishments keep up the decent work!"

"Well, I never thought I would see them bored to tears but you two did it, I am impressed and that doesn't happen often, it was still funny."

"Yup, the twins are the ones you want to call on for an excellent prank done right, now we just need to figure out how to slip some goodies to them, that they won't soon forget."

"We are so glad you thought of that we just popped some in their offices and a few other key pains in the asses, like Garrus old boss."

I begin to chuckle so does Garrus, the others have no idea whats about to happen, then there are pages going off for help needed in certain offices. We crack up then the twins explain what just happened they all lose it too. After we settle down we notice some guy with a gun pointing it at me I raise an eyebrow he grins and is about to say something, when Stone takes his gun and beat the crap out of him. I could stop it but anyone pointing a gun at me better have a damn good reason, stone steps back after only just beating the guy.

"Sorry but you need to come with me, I work for what is left of Cerberus and you will pay for destroying us if we take it a little at a time!"

"I am sorry, but I don't know any Cerberus isn't that a dog named fluffy?"

"No, your stupid girl, we make sure humanity always comes out on top, these other races are nothing to us!"

"Wow so who ever is taking you down? You must have pissed them off like bad, what did you do to piss them off like that?"

"What, you are the one taking pot shots at us, but we do anything and everything to meet our goal, we were getting ready to clone Sheppard and have a whole new ship ready and someone took it and blew up the cloning lab!"

"Why would you want a clone of Jane? She doesn't have a ship, does she?"

"NO, god you couldn't have been taking out our labs and bases you're a stupid moronic girl, besides when the collectors come for John you will all die horrible deaths!"

I had enough I stick him to the ceiling like he is now goo, I then send him to his friends around the corner, then send them to the protein vats under the wards. That felt good I need to stretch that muscle more often I search the area oh we have salarian group of 20 I strip them naked then half are turned to sexy girls and the other half get good sized dicks and hanging balls, then I set the ball rolling they fuck each other in the middle of the ritzy district.

"Well now we know they are working for or with the collectors, I say we hurry up and take out the walking toasters, then head for the collector base! What do you think Holly?"

"Well, I agree but you forgot a tiny detail, the counsel is going to stop us from doing anything worthwhile, so we can look for another summons to report back. And our Asari counselor was the one to sell the locations of the little blue boys and the hybrid families, after she hacked the Turian data base, the salarian doesn't care he just wants to live longer at any cost, what is with these people? At any cost will end up costing you more when it consumes all of who you and your people stood for."

"So now that they know where we are going they will call with a cheap deal of their team is not reporting in can you go check on them?"

"Yup, they hope with the overwhelming numbers they will finish us. Time to step up our game guys, we a lot of ground to cover on this planet with a giant weed. Let's, get there I feel there is something there we need to checkout, it might be important, but then again who knows?"

"You heard the lady she has a feeling and we don't go against them, so are you going to purchase the widow sniper rifle and any other item from the c-sec quarter master?"

"Yes, I promised my mate I would buy him one, even though I think ours are better, anyone else want to snoop in the specter store? Follow us if you do."

We all march down to c-sec we see the salarian sex show as we walk by we chuckle at them, when we get there the guy was rude but he opened up and Garrus got his sniper and all the mods he could think of then the others picked up things I bought us all mark 10 armor, you know black with red then I did buy a level 10 rifle and sniper the widow just because then I got the my favorite you find when going after Thane. Then all the mods I still don't care for the pistols yet, the others buy guns and mods and grenades I snicker then they put them back.

We all carry our loot to the elevator and here comes the reporter I quickly find her having sex with the counselors and begin playing it for her interview. She gets five words out when they arrest her, and we step on the elevator we get out of site and beam us to the bridge. We make way to that Feros planet when hit orbit I take out the four ships flying about then I scan the planet, that is when a signal appears on the ground by a tower so we beam down there and I get scanned then a door opens we go in and a vi pops up and I begin learning the language.

"Sorry, I was seeing if you understood our language, I am the caretaker of our last great scientist take safe care of her traveler and take my server I may be of use later."

"Well, that's just peachy we get another Prothean I hope she isn't as stuck up as Javic is, I think we should go dig Javic up just to kick his ass."

The wall opened then a chamber slid out and down the door opened, and she stumbled out, I let John catch her. I didn't want her knowing my life story if I can't remember it all, he helps her up and we go over what is going on and she knows of the plant and is surprised it still lives. We beam up to the ship, so we can take the Normandy down, I shrink the tank and put it away, we step out of the air lock I tell everyone there will be geth right off the bat.

"Well even if we were expecting them this still weird, there isn't anything here, or is there?"

"Yup they are trying to keep you from getting to it, there is an Asari that was given as payment for the information he needed. After he got what he wanted he betrayed the Thorian killing off the people and he took a few shots at the Thorian. So, the pissed plant is out for anyone, and it sees all as a trespasser, but we would need the Asari if we didn't know where to go and you would get to mind meld with the Asari three times, lucky you."

We took out the geth a few I melted them to shiny puddles, we get to the blabbering, we step out of time we turn them all into marbles. Then we step back into time we then went thru the tunnels for the krogan and the few geth and the last marble. We book it back up the stairs and a fucking drop ship? Why didn't joker shoot the damned thing we go up to where its dropping geth. I pop out plasma cannons three of us fire continuous fire and send it crashing in the distance, I then pull out sniper rifle and start picking off the ones sniping at us.

After the boys had their fun we head down the elevator we get to the garage and turn two more into marbles. Then I pull out the tank we pile in and off we go the plasma cannon works great on armature and the primes just go to pieces. We get to the survivor hide out we go in and I get the access card for the thief and traitor. We ride up and around shoot more toasters, when we get to the top we shoot two troopers I point out to the boys of the one hiding in the closet.

Well they had fun from the sounds of it, I chuckle at them then we jump down and walk thru the muck to meet up with whats her name, I was to busy squishing Varren on the wall or ceiling.

We walk up to the angry krogan he spins around I toss him over my shoulder I turn to see the boys are having fun they rip him apart. We get the info from the avina looking computer, we cut thru geth and we go up to the krogan and take them out I then push the memory stick in and look over all the data well this will be going to Hacket. We head towards where the ship is hanging we take out a few more geth, until we see what looks like a shrine. I run scans on it, it's a lot of intelligence but not reaper, interface with my omni tool I take my time with it until I can make heads or tails of this ball of knowledge. The only way I know to take it would be in a container, I made for catching spirits pick it up with magic and put it in the container then close the lid, it stays inside so I put it in my bag. We then move on we have two more primes and three foot soldiers the boys have a blast taking them out!

We pull out our swords and with one chop it cut it in two and down crashed the bug ship, we check the other computers and see that Cerberus had two deliveries well hell two more to go! We head out and there is the chick from earlier that lied, we all pile in she likes the ride and wants to know how its bigger on the inside. We just give the generic answer, mirrors. She looks at us we are all straight faced then she grins and thinks magic is cool like in Harry Potter, we chuckle at her.

"Well then its your lucky day, here is the Harry Potter, he would have gone to Hogwarts, but his busy body twin sister set us on a new path out to the stars, then we started traveling the realms. Lord of the rings was ok but the damned midgets kept paying thugs to attack us, so we robbed them blind and shrunk them down to 6 inches tall! what fun it was to tell them they have to work for food and not trade gold or gems or mithril for food but they have to work!"

"You went to the lord of the rings universe? You do have the elf look going for you, did you kiss prince Legolas?"

"Kiss hell she married me, and we have had lots of fun the last 400 years and we would do it all over again, what is funny is these two are related to Merlin and Morgan Le Fay! They are funny you should meet them sometime, and before you say they ruined the movie, I watched it with them and I am glad we didn't go thru any of that horse shit."

"You changed everyone's destiny? How is that possible? I thought things happen for a reason you know Harry had to kill the dark lord."

"He didn't have that kind of time and he wasn't about to be anyone's puppet, we used the scanners from the old Atlantis outpost and collected all his soul fragments and him in wraith or ghost and destroyed him then we went and looted his mansion by right of conquest it was Harrys anyway, so we have billions of galleons and no place to really spend them. Well we do in our star system in a bottle."

"What? How could you take an entire star system? That is impossible, no one can do that, not even the ancients from sg1!"

"Guess what? We are their descendants, yup we are from where they came back from Pegasus 10,000 years before we were born, this is built from the same tech as the city ships and battleships."

"There is no way you are related, you would have to have working knowledge of wormhole theory and other things. What are you doing?"

"Oh, getting out my shuttle she has a stargate inside, so we can go anywhere in the universe one of our ships are, so where would you like to go?"

"I think you broke her darlin, to much proof and she is lost without proving you wrong, excellent job baby."

I smile and cuddle with Garrus he is getting better he will let my two other boys in the bed now, so maybe it won't take long. We get to the survivor hideout and she jumps out and runs down I sigh.

"Jeong is a dick and is willing to sell out his own people to make himself look good, and the guy I got this from? He has been selling to Cerberus."

"Well, lets go see what they have to say for themselves, you want me to take the lead this time? Okay I can do that, or Jane can?"

We chuckle at them, they are so much like me and Harry it's funny we follow them I put up my helmet so does Garrus and Harry, Ash and Kaiden do as soon as they notice. When we get to the bottom he is yelling for everyone to shut up and do as he say! that is when fangirl runs to her mom and spooks him and now Sheppard is still alive then he spots us with our helmets up he can't figure out who we are.

All Sheppard does is give them the same line I told him and showed them proof they beat the dumbass to death! Then he went over to the double agent and he really didn't care they get it one way or another, this way he gets paid. Well Alice just cleaned him out so tuff jackass! Harry chuckled at my inner musings then John decked the guy only he didn't stop he kept falling till splat on the ground, oops well he doesn't need those credits now does he?

We pile in and drive back to the colony I warn everyone of the nose goblins that puke acid on you, they chuckle at my description until they see them first hand.

"I told you nose goblins big green walking boogers, gross description I know but its true, lets see what works best. It was shot guns at close range or assault rifle empty into them, lets try these energy rifles with the fire setting."

"Damn that was effective, and it was far away from us even better, let's go people don't forget the tank Holly. Ok target practice time don't let them barf on you, that is so nasty!"

We shoot our way to the elevator and to the lift to go down the shaft, I am leaving my helmet on for this! I know it will stink, I chuckle as the others forgot they had helmets well except my boys they chuckle also.

"You know we left our helmets on for a reason, are you enjoying that reason right now?"

"Ha, ha very funny Holly, why don't you join us in the smelliest tunnel I have ever been in, and I have been in a few trust me."

"What was her name? or was it a he? you were in his tunnel?"

We all crack up even he couldn't think of a comeback he was laughing so hard, then trying to avoid the smell I walk over and force his helmet on he took a deep breath and cracked up again. After everyone had their helmets on we went toward the smelly gross loogy sticking to the walls.

"Ooh gross it looks like a loogy stuck to the wall! And it just hacked up a green Asari. What the hell has this thing been eating?!"

We are holding onto each other we are laughing so hard, the snot Asari is mad we are ignoring it, but it was just too funny we finally catch our breath we turn to look at it and we lose it again! When we pull it together we turn with the occasional chuckle, we look at it and snicker.

"We are not amused, what reason do you have to come here and trespass where you are not wanted?"

"WE came, for the information that Saren, had got from, you. So, if you could give it to us we will be on our way." He chuckles again

"You speak lies we will hear no more prepare to die and be compost or meat, why are you laughing again? What is so funny?"

"Sorry but we didn't tell no lies, and compost really? Then you decide meat? which is it? if you go for compost then its to late for meat, it would be rotten! so can you just give us the info and we will get out of your hair!"

"Hair? I have no hair how could you be in my hair if I have none? Why are you laughing again? You creatures are weird, could you make sense sometime today?"

"Sorry, but that is an old earth saying meaning to quit bugging you or leave you alone, take your pick. So, can we have the cypher now, so we can go and stop them from bringing the reapers back early?"

"Why, they don't know about me, they missed me the last two times what would make this time any different? I think I will just end you and save them the trouble when they get here."

"Sure, but they are interested in me for some reason, they may come looking and find a giant loogy stuck to the wall and just torch you."

"Why? What is so great about you? I think not! You die now!"

It threw a something biotic I just threw it right back and she fell over into the deep pit, it goes to puke out another I force it back in making an awful gagging noise. Then it fell out into the pit like the other one then it started to hack up another snot Asari. I throw out some fire it didn't do much, so I did fiend fire! It screamed then I pull it back, it glared so I hit it again they screamed and shook the tower. I pull it back she is on her hands and knees panting saying to please stop we can have what we look for! So, I extinguish the flames and wait she stands up. She looks around like we would attack her first then she looked at me like she could see thru my helmet, creepy green Asari.

"I will give you what Saren sought, only if you promise to leave me here alone and not return, do we have an accord?"

"We do, we tell the others to stay away from your planet, though not all will listen, but then they would be taking their life in their own hands, to do something they were told not to do or go."

"Yes, if more come I will not hesitate to use or end them, here she was tribute she will have what you look for, now take her and go."

We turn the guys pick the gooey girl up and we climb the stairs, we make it to the ship and we make a detour for the others and we go dock with Alice we head for those other two bases, its quick they were already goo. But we did pull more info off their computers. After we left the last base Hacket called about moon base I chuckled and said his vi is now becoming aware she isn't aware she is doing anything just defending herself. He said that is serious and I said yup we can remove the drives, but you will need to put in a new vi he said he could live with that. So now we are taking out turrets just, so we can get to the computer drives we go in three teams its less than ten minutes and we have the beginning of an AI. What shall we do with her? Eh wait and see what my kids come up with first.

We get back into the ship we get a call from the counsel that Virmire is where they lost contact with their team, that we needed to check it out and help them finish their mission. I snorted when they hung up stupid morons and they will get what I send them and won't like it.

"Well since we are this close to Eden Prime we are getting take out, how would you like a side of grumpy Prothean? He is no scientist and he is a jerk, likes to call everyone primitives. I think he just wants someone to beat the crap out of him or kill him since he is the last of his race. Okay Alice he should be around the area we found the beacon and he will be deep underground, his chamber should be the only one down there."

"I have him and he is the only one alive down there, but I am picking up a life signs for ten more several chambers away. Shall I beam them to med bay?"

"Sure, and scan them to see if they are indoctrinated before we open them up, I think we should wait to crack them open after we get Virmire out of the way, what do you think John?"

"I agree, we don't need an unknown getting in our way, was the other ten found before? Not our scanners aren't as powerful as these are, and you are thinking of another way to bring back, more aren't you?"

"I am and the only way I know how is to travel back in time, so when we go to where the conduit is there is a large cryochamber if we travel back just enough to the point where the vi starts shutting off power to them? Then pull them all out and continue to change the program on the citadel. Then come forward and join up with smashing toasters no one will ever know, except us and the Prothean's."

"I like it, is there any other races we could bring back?"

"The question is, would we want to bring them back? They might be worse than the frogs or Vorcha. Creepy bastards."

"How are you getting on with your pregnancy? Still moving good?"

"Some days, yes, then there are days they all want to bunch up on one side or against my bladder and they play soccer with it! But I have just over a month to go so now I am going to be taking it easy most of the time. So, I might be backup with this one, but I will be there I am not losing anyone like they thought we should on the game. Because we have all hands on deck, and we have the upper hand, we know the salarian stg stranded my ass! Indoctrinated yes, so I suggest taking my shuttle in taking out all or most of the toasters when we think its clear? Send in our team to get all the info they have on whatever. Then we fuck with their heads, remember the sex show?"

"The Salarians all twenty, really all of them? So just before or as we come up tell them they shot us down and we can't remove our helmets for there is a strange gas or agent in the air, then you make their clothes vanish and you turn half to girls and half to boys, then give them a nudge? I love it then we go back and get anything we missed then when we are ready to blow it? We do so on our terms! How many are inside?"

"I figure 30 or could be 20 there is a bunch and they are out of it, I am not sure we can repair that kind of damage, it might be kinder too?"

"Let's see what your scans show first, maybe you can and they will have no memory of it happening."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We get in orbit of Virmire we scan the planet and we pay attention to the stg ship, wow amazing it is perfect! And yet they couldn't get out a good signal, or leave and come back with backup? They are slipping in their jobs, we also checkout the base. They are turning out more krogan than needed, oh well we shall play this game!

"Change of plans guys, we shall be using two shuttles instead of just mine, they have a shit ton of clone krogans plus the toasters seem to be making a last stand, or that would be what they want us to think! Alice how far out are they holding?"

"The geth fleet is just past the second planet, my guess waiting for a signal. There are 12 ships in total, what is the plan boss?"

"I think we should throw a wrench in their plans, what does everyone say to taking out the fleet first?"

"I love it, they won't know we are there until its to late! How many ships would we hit them with?"

"Space combat is new to me, so I would hit them from three sides, and with them orbiting a planet? Box them in and open fire, no warning shots just get setup and fire."

"My dear, never sell yourself short, that is brilliant just like battlefield tactics so what ships shall we use?"

"Mom I think its time we break in our alphas; the others get all the fun!"

"Good point crews to the alphas we will sit here and jam the signals plus this gives everyone the chance to see what they look like."

They watch as the belly opens, and three alpha class ships lower and glide across toward the ships then they vanish, I grin at them.

"My god that was beautiful, and you designed and built them when you were 8 years old? They glide through the stars as if on a calm lake, there were no sharp angles no bumps just sleek and smooth, like a high end race car back when they had wheels. What does the one before it differs in looks then?"

I pull up a full size caption of the aurora and lined them up with the specs to go with the before we improved them with a line showing the after improving the aurora class battleship.

"My god, Holly how did your ancestors get by with so little? Even with seeing your modifications you see a massive improvement across the board, but the alpha class is sexy! They are built for war, but is modest, how did you come up with this design?"

"I started with what I wanted to put into a ship that if we were in a war setting then she could be self-reliant, that was part of the reasoning for the stargate for every ship. Then if we need to we could go intergalactic and cross the void in hours not months or years. You will notice she has plenty of big honking space guns? Now look at the pre upgrade aurora tell me what you see wrong with it?"

They all got up closer to look at the screen they all scratched their heads and we got images of the scrap heap around the other planet, they got a better look at the alpha in action. They fell in love with her, I switched it to the city ships in action! they were amazed at their ability to dish out some damage, then I show the space station they all gasped.

"what you are looking at is our home when we don't need to be working like we are now, sure it kind of looks like the death star. But its better, we can dock all our ships, we have more living space up to 300 million if we push the limits on the life support, but a comfortable 250 million. She also will travel the realms with ease. Yes, it is a space station and it has defenses and a main weapon for when we meet big and giant ass Galactus the eater of worlds the world devourer he has many names. Then there is an alien race that will also destroy earth just to suck it dry. From what we can tell they have impressive shields we hope the main weapon will be able to cut through them, but we will see one day but for now it's our home."

"So, it's a small moon? But it will fly how fast?"

"Way to go Joker, you got rid of the uncomfortable vibe, ask how fast you can make a moon fly!"

"Crap! Alice have we got a signal from Terra Nova yet?"

"No Holly there doesn't appear to be anything going on, why what are you expecting?"

"Fucking Batarian terrorist will try to send an asteroid that they have moved in to mine out and use for a space station or port. The name is Balak keep monitoring maybe they will take the day off?"

"How bad is it if he manages to pull this off?"

"They wipe out several million people and the planet is ruined for centuries because of the dust clouds, that's not counting if it doesn't knock it out of its orbit."

"I think we can go check it out, this bunch of morons aren't going anywhere."

"It would be for the best if we can beat them there even better."

"Then we leave the alphas here to keep them under control, and we go beat the crap out of another Batarian."

"Alice let the alphas know what is going on, and we will be back as soon as possible, and they can shoot down any geth or other ships that aren't on our side, like the frogs."

"Order sent boss, they said to kick them in the balls for them!"

I snicker "That could only be one of my boys, alright Joker lets see how fast you can fly."

"That would be my pleasure, YES, I have wanted to do this ever since I sat down here, we are going faster than 15 times what we can do, and we still aren't topped out. Damn coming up to Terra Nova we are just in time they are dropping in on the asteroid. It's all you bosses."

"Well I see they are just now getting here, Alice beam them fuckers up into the brig, remove all weapons and electronics, hell put them in there naked that should get everything, right?"

"I am going with you on that one, they are sneaky bastards."

"Alice once we have them put them in stasis to keep them fresh, err I have never been around one do they stink? What? Why are you guys just now laughing? I see how you all are. And I really have no desire to find out if they stink, ugh we are going to free a bunch of them!"

They crack up I chuckle a little bit then Alice let me know she got them all, I mentally thank her.

"Joker call Hacket I really don't want anything to do with these assholes, they might come up with missing parts, like their manly bits and have girlie bits instead. Wouldn't that be the worst for a terrorist and pirate to lose his man card?"

"I think he wouldn't recover from that, at all you could make him so attractive to Batarian men that she would have to hide forever."

"Hacket said he would be here in 20 minutes, the alphas report they took down four more geth ships and the stg is trying to ask where we are? When to expect us, they have tranquilizer darts for everyone! Those assholes the counsel is setting you guys up!"

"You John, its times like these I want to pull the pin and say fuckem. But we can't do that, we would be no better than them. I say we stick with our fuck with their heads plan! We could even get the twins involved, they been restless lately."

"I think your on to something sis, they are the best at misdirection and screwing with someone is their best ability."

"I agree, they threw off the whole chamber that day, then they got the taste of magic pranking food."

We chuckle I send them a message to come to the bridge they were here in ten seconds, with shit eating grins on we all laughed, then we told them what was going on, well they were more than happy to stick up for their little sister, they took off to get their bag of tricks. They even have stuff for those krogans we were still chuckling when Hacket showed up. We dropped our cloak to show we were still here.

"Damn you got to warn a guy before you do that, my bridge crew has to go clean out their shorts! But it was funny so what do I need to do come over?"

"Hey how was your trip? We have two issues, first I had a bad feeling about Terra Nova and we get here just in time to scoop up Batarian terrorist they were going to send this rock to that planet. Their ship and all their bombs are sitting there. Then we intercepted a call from the stg on Virmire that they had tranquilizer for each one of us, so when we go it will be a trap, and now we would like your opinion on this clusterfuck."

"Apt name for it that's for sure, so if the counsel is aware of this and are letting the salarian bastards do what they will, I don't like the picture we are coming up with! Nihlus did you contact the others?"

"Yup they are waiting to see what we come up with, and as Holly said earlier she was ready to pull the pin and say fuckem. And they are getting there themselves, hell I put up with this shit longer than everyone here and I never noticed this crap going on! After the reapers are gone we may need to do something, between the salarian need to live longer, when they have no sex life, why? Well except for the 20 Holly fixed up on the citadel a few days ago. Then the Asari let it be its fine the way it is we are superior to everyone, they look down on all of us like we are just pets most of the time now that I have seen plenty of."

"We know not all are that way, but a few bad apples will ruin the entire cart, I have been putting this off I feel I don't want to become dependent on him, so will see the darkest secret of Harry and I family legacy, and I don't ask for help unless we really need it. Death can you come I need you for answers?"

"Mistress, I am glad you do not depend on my services, but a visit wouldn't hurt, what can I do for you today? Ah the frogs and the blue bitches are overstepping their bounds again. Oh yes, I had to step in a few times before, twice I was to late one with the krogan when they set them up then again when they set up the Turians to fail. They have plans again that involve all these wonderful miracles but not a good way. So, with my mistress permission I would like to clean house this time, and I approve of what you and Wrex are building, and the others will be easier once you freed the slaves. Is there anything you would like done to these insects?"

"Well, I know they look down on us and even more on our hybrids, killing them is the quick way out, what about remove their biotics then deform them to the point you wouldn't know they were Asari, then the frogs I think we need to take the one thing they pride themselves of, make them fat and stupid. I mean hey bubba toss me a chicken trailer trash type of fat and stupid. But make it to where if they do as they have been doing killing innocents or the underhanded deals of the Asari for it to kick in like a curse or a plague that wont spread. What about you guys? Want to add or change something?"

"Are you kidding? You're the mistress of death and that plan was wicked, I would change the Asari life span to months or a decade after they set off the curse, what about the Batarian assholes?"

"Um no we will wait on them after we get the slaves out, then we shall see, anyone else? Come on people he won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me."

"Well, I for one agree with the Asari aspect but the fat and stupid frogs? What do we call them bull frogs? What? Oh, crap I wasn't trying to be funny but that was. But would you shorten their life anymore?"

"Well they already have a short life compared to everyone except Vorcha, ok lets say they are five years from dying, they do what they have been doing do you really want to shorten their life when they would be fat and stupid for five years and a drain on the salarian economy, that will be declining rapidly here in a few months."

"Why, what has your beautiful and devious mind come up with?"

"If you want to know ask Wrex, it's his I just put the extra muscle behind it, plus we have been building a new city and farm grounds go ahead Wrex, tell them our secret." I giggle he chuckles

"Well Holly came to me one day and told me exactly what happened when the two races were screwing us over. Well it didn't just stop there, the salarian government put up that spire to help clean the air? Well I didn't notice until Holly pointed out for as long as it had been running the planet has gone dry, and the air isn't any cleaner either. So, she looked at the spire and they have been stealing our water for years, why not get some from the Hanar!

So, she reversed it as we speak it is siphoning off the water they stole from us after all the other bullshit they have done! It's a slap in the face telling us we aren't as smart as they are. So, Holly has a few ships cleaning up the planet then when we hit the right water level they will terraform the planet, lets face it, it has been dead for a few years, then when we have our water back the spire will move itself right in the middle of their government building.

Oh, and we have our anti-aircraft guns back up thanks to some very talented people, and the bomb is gone also! That was all Turian, lets face it we got screwed and yes we did not handle it well, but we aren't the only ones, the Quarrians they would not help or let them claim another world, then the Drell I didn't know this till Holly pointed it out, why didn't they transfer all the Drell? There are many dessert planets why leave most of them to die slow agonizing death? And there are still Drell alive on their home world but since they don't know that? They can't have a seat or an ambassador. I bet all the gold on the citadel that they have plans for the humans and Turians because now they are coming together and making a stronger race."

"He is right Holly has always seen the bigger picture and she knew the krogan needed help, but they need something to protect like any warrior race. We need to be protecting or fighting, so we take care of the fighting when we spar, and Holly has kicked my but many times."

"Benezia you can come out and tell us your thoughts death is not here for you today, he came to help us with our problem, but we want it to be careful and not blanket your whole race."

"I and my husband for many years have tried to rein in our race and build our own fleet and worry about us, and only step in when it gets bad. But from the sound of it, its been bad for a long time. So, what can we do to stop this without sacrificing the innocence that we are trying to protect? And a sudden death will do nothing, but as Holly said take away what we value most, biotics, beauty, and our long life. You take all three of those then people will know you have done something wrong! Make them suffer for a year or two then end them, the humans just end them they seem more inclined to cut someone open as the frogs, and I think it fits them to be fat and stupid. Like Holly told me one night after she cleared my head the Asari are slowly dying off, by our own hands with most of them, the boys are the next step in the evolution and we have been killing it off for over 15,000 years! How stupid can you be to not stop and go wait a minute there are more and more, and they are workable to get other females pregnant? We should look at this, but no they cut it off or kill them for not following orders. And they are partners with the damned frogs, so they send them out to sabotage like the Mars archive they went and did that after we found out about it. But I had no part in it, funny it takes a beautiful girl from another realm to come here and point out everything we overlook or just didn't know about, what does that say about us? Are we that blind to the galaxy around us? Or is it because every time we look they pull our attention away?"

"This is why I wasn't going to ask death until most races are present well they are two are in the brig, we just need the Drell, Hanar, and Elcor. But this I can not make on my own, for the only ties to this realm is here and a few others, so this has to be your decision of what to do."

"It shows great wisdom for someone to not want the power and not use it until they have to, and would ask of those she trust to weigh in on the subject, I for one agree with it all, the ones you have been hunting are the worst we have to offer, and they just create more with the offer of money, but I think we should cover all races with this. We know Vorcha are bad then Batarian's the Drell would be the trained assassins by the Hanar they aren't very clean either or the Volus, everyone has a few bad apples so what do you do? Just put a blanket clause and be specific with what crimes are punishable by death. Here are mine murder of families and children, rape of all kinds, kidnapping and abusing, child abuse well your arms go limp for a month. Then more if they repeat death, sacrificing or experimenting on children and families without the permission of the person cut open, selling information to the conclusion of said persons sold to slavery or experimented on, slavery in general but that is hard to stamp out so cruelty to all slaves. The big one is the manipulation of races to put down murdered or to trick other races to move against them, sabotage, or mass plague to release when you know what it will do. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope I think you hit everything, but is it possible to set this up? Surely death couldn't get everyone all the time?"

"Holly knows how, and she would have to write it out, but in the meantime why don't I take care of your immediate problem with a few Asari, Salarians, and some Humans?"

"First why do I have this feeling of needing to stop something on the citadel?"

"Let me see, ah yes that would be the information broker, he has several caches of weapons and some food and lots of gold and credits, plus he has five goons to begin the trouble after the geth attack. But you could stop it, when you get a call to go back? Split into five teams, remember to grab the papers for the new ships docked and change the owner to someone else. Some of their safes have a trap set up, here is their apartment numbers; you will find the warehouse info inside the room, now about these who would cause you harm?"

"Everyone good with this short term solution? Okay all in agreement good hunting make sure you tell them why they get to die early."

He vanished chuckling we sat there for a few minutes then the brig right, I rub my face carefully I miss scrubbing my face.

"I am getting this tattooed on, so I can scrub my face when I am irritated, so bone heads in the brig? They are naked and in stasis."

"Why are they naked? Well since you caught them before they could act there isn't much we can do, all we could do is arrest with the intent to um commit an act of terrorism and mass genocide? It wouldn't last long in court with where you apprehended them."

"Why the hell not? If she didn't get her gut feelings, they would have got away with it and even then, if we could have stopped it in time they would have killed most of the crew up here."

"So, specter arrest doesn't mean anything? Then what is the point of having this title? Just another stupid title that's great."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, your hot right now with the two dickhead races, and they would see it thrown out just to try and discredit you."

"You know what, Virmire has got some of the loveliest beaches and I say we take out these damned toasters then before the counsel can say or do we go hit the collectors, then we should have two years to get shit ready but first I want to work on my tan and some beach sex is always fun, then grill some meat, and camping by the beach."

"We all agree we have been going at it fast and hard for almost two months and with you pregnant you get it worse, but on the bright side at least it isn't human or elf you would be carrying for almost a year."

"God I would not! I cheat and age them to term and they come out all happy and I only have to deal with it until I know it won't hurt them to age them a little faster."

"I think I was hearing things, did you say you can age your baby to full term and give birth?"

"Oh yes Holly is a wiz at it she can also make it an easy birth for both and then give the mom a virgin tight pussy, ow what ow why are you hitting me?"

"Harry just because we are mates doesn't mean I want to hear about how your sister can make my hole tighter, but it does sound like fun!"

We all crack up thankfully we need it I am about ready to shoot some pricks, Harry grins and tells everyone, he said I was fine right now.

"Yes, right now, but someone pushes me over the edge all I have to say run, unless you can calm me down like fast, like Garrus is doing right now, mmm I give ten days to stop."

"Normally I just play with her hair and push calm and peace toward her, but since Garrus came into her life he is all she wants and needs, well except for her other two boys, plus Hermione and Luna really miss you sis and your boys, I don't think they could handle Garrus."

"Why not? He is a loving and tender and see to my needs as much no he sees to my need more than I can to his unless he lets me, right stretch?"

"Wrex, I will kick your ass one of these days, when I have no idea or how, but I will mark my words."

We all chuckle and I nuzzle him under his chin and nibble he purrs.

"Okay I have to ask what you did with Udina?"

"She is now part of Wrex's harem along with a salarian we caught with a ship full of kids, and yes I can change the gender of anyone and it is possible for them to get pregnant, so I was sitting here thinking about turning Balak and his men into women, but what kind?"

"You could always give Wrex more on his Harem but 15 would be a bit much, you could turn them into frog women like the citadel."

"Or a Volus!"

We all cracked up howling with laughter

"Well I am glad your spirits have been lifted for now, how about an Elcor they are big and slow, and they would get nowhere?

"Or a fictional character well to us right now, like an Ewok from Star Wars, they are slow and little fuzzy things, but someone would eat them, but no one could understand what they said. But we will have to do something with them! It would be pointless to send them to walk right out when they get there."

"I would take them but what would I do with them I could only hold them for so long before I got in trouble, believe it or not there are those who agree with the Batarian method."

"Okay well you can keep the ship and explosives we shall go play in the sand on Virmire and we might meet out by the citadel soon with target practice, sound fun? But if they get to the tower we will be going there well they will I most likely will be sitting in my ship taking pot shot at the toaster fleet or helping the ground teams."

We beam him back to his ship and we took off to Virmire and just in time to see the alphas take down five more ships, what they have a fun factory set up? We load up the Sera and one other, so we hit it on two sides, the twins are setting up for the Salarians. We begin the attack we shoot anything that moves I take out the drone depot and fuel tanks then the antenna and dish then the krogans and geth primes come out looking for who is shooting up the place and they fall to pieces.

They have all the enemy out here and I move around and take out a few more krogan a few more geth come out but after that they are no more. Well I sit there and look at the scans and I find a vault but is it gold or a big zombie? I deepen the scan and it is gold and other stuff, the other stuff being reaper tech I beam it all to the sun. then I beam the other stuff up top roof I have several piles after I have emptied the room I look for hidden stash and there is one I beam it to the roof I pop it open with magic more gold coins and ingots why are they separate? So, I scan them there is a tracker in one of the bars. Crap I send Alice a message to rescan the ingots for a tracker inside them. She finds three they remove them and beam them to the sun.

I scan the stuff again for reaper cooties and find none, so I beam it aboard and go thru everything, list of accomplices but most are dead I go and sort the gold and find some nice gold coins like all the other vaults what is with the gold coins? I sit back down and check to see how they are doing, fine looks like they are done! I move around and watch as they come out I beam my man up he chuckles at my mess.

"Leave it to you to find gold in this mess; Sheppard went and found the beacon and one of your kids shrunk it to bring along, they also turned all the drooling frogs into marbles, so all your work is a good payday."

"I love you Garrus Vakarian, I hope you like the beach, it's fun and I know you don't swim so we won't go out but hip deep, just enough to splash each other, so dad to be is that cowl big enough for 3?"

"I doubt it, but we will work it out dad said he would fill in part time."

"I can't wait to see them all snuggling with their daddy, I will have to capture that, our first brood, I have a feeling next time will be dragon style so let's enjoy this experience. I only had an elf birth once with Legolas and Draco had no we had all dragon style, but he likes them better that way they can play and pile on you. That reminds me when I changed into my dragon to show Paul I now have blue markings, could it be because of our mating and bonding ceremony with the paint?"

"Could be baby, we could ask dad when we get back to the ship so what are the twins doing to the frogs?"

"well let's get a better view point well they seem to have eaten something nasty and are barfing, okay that's my signal vanish clothes now boys and girls should I give them breast?"

"Sure, go for the whole thing hair and all."

So, I gave them super hairy bushes on both I made their dicks bigger then I gave the girls perky c cup breast then flowing hair nah afro in orange perm in green and flat straight blonde or yellow ooh red super tight perm like Annie, then the last cousin it hair to the floor. I gave the guys Moe hair in unusual colors I see one playing with his own tits so triple d he fell over now nudge them instant boner and cast fertility 25 each all one sex for each and their off."

"Well now that you don't see every day, thank the spirits I love to watch you bouncing on my lap, or you under me begging for more or faster, so am I enough to satisfy you? I notice the other two are bigger than I am, I was just wondering if you could make me bigger? To make you happy you know it's all I care about is to keep you safe and happy."

"Oh you're the sweetest mate I could ever hope to find, and you are plenty but if you want to experiment we can, the others were feeling undersized because of Harry is huge and I am to if I switch to my old male self, but to answer your question you make me feel things only you could and you know how to keep us going for a week the other two had to tag team. So, no more feeling inadequate your perfect the way you are, I have had a crush on you since I played the game with my kids yes, I was bi meaning I liked guys to so that was why I was born a girl they thought it would be funny. But I have loved it I still switch for when its girl playtime, when the boys would all fuck and suck each other. Until they start to watch us playing they can't handle us having more fun than them, so we go back to swapping."

"Do you want me to try? I mean with other with the boys?"

"Only if you want to and ready to move to that next step, right now I am happy with just us, and I know by now I am usually adding a friend by now, but this is completely different your more in touch with your animal side? No cave man side yeah that sounds better, I get urges when some women get to close to you it's all I can do to keep from claiming you right there and growl mine! I never had that with the other two, I have never been this possessive ever, you do this to me and I like the feel of when you are holding me and staking your claim and the rough passionate sex, but I love the soft tender side that not many get to see but I am one of those lucky few and I love my Garrus Vakarian just the way he is."

I begin nibbling his neck and massage under his fringe then I move to kiss him we were just getting a good start when we hear laughing, we turn to see the twins laughing at the frogs going at it we snicker along with them. We get the gold all cleaned up and put in a container and we meet for the debrief we are all done so we decide to blow their ship up to say it was their idea to nuke the place we place two of the bombs we saved from Eden Prime then we pile in and take off for Alice we dock and shrink Sera and put her away we go to the gold room and add to it. We get to the bridge just as the counsel is calling we all grin and strip.

"Yes, counselor how may we assist you today?"

"My god your even hotter naked, and pregnant how is that possible?"

"I have no idea what your talking about but thank you, was there anyone you wished to speak to?"

"What? Oh, right uh no your fine uh how, how did the mission go?"

"Oh, that we aren't finished yet, there was this strange gas they sprayed luckily we got our helmets on, but the stg wasn't so lucky they look kind of odd. But we came up for treatment, but it turned into a massive orgy the best we have ever had, then the drugs kicked in and we are now coming off it, that is why I am talking like this, weird I know."

"So, what about the other team? Are they in worse shape than you?"

"Define worse, if you mean are they fucking each other's brains out then yes, they didn't believe us to put on their helmets."

"When do you think you can get them here? And your hot body?"

"the doctor said we should wait until late tomorrow before we finish the mission, the stg team wanted to use their ship to nuke the lab complex."

"What? Why on earth we paid good money for that complex, was there anything you found while inside? Gold maybe or gems or coins?"

"What are coins for? We use credits that makes no sense to me, but yes we did find some, it was a handful at best."

"What? He wasn't to spend any of that gold, which was for emergency cash only! Stupid Turian don't worry about it go back to bed you sound terrible are you well?"

"I feel I am coming down with something, maybe I should go lay down."

"Yes, good bye you hot sexy thing you." She purrs as she cut the feed

I lost it well we all did we got our breath back and we snickered

"I say we blow this pop cycle stand and hit the collectors before we have to be back for our detaining!"

"Motion seconded, and unanimous Joker push that button would you please?"

"Why certainly my lady and pushing well that was pretty damn big what did you put there to blow up?"

"Their ship they insisted we level it, what amazes me is the fact they paid for it, and let him use it, and kept a huge stash of gold. Any who Joker Omega please and step on it like we know you want to."

"Yes boss! Full throttle wow! I still can't get over how fast this thing will go, and she is huge."

"Joker when we get time I will show you just how fast I can get us to go with Hollys approval of course."

"We will have to wait and see, we have slaves to sneak in and nab and cure some of the suit that is stuck on them, our suit children, then we need to hit those five guys before the toasters invade, then we got to talk to the grumpy blue bitches about ships, then bunkers for everyone. I will be handing out jobs my little ones get jumpy if I get stressed or angry. Plus, we will have tons of training wow I miss having 400 years to get things done you know. Alice how is project snowman coming?"

"He is coming along very well and is over halfway finished so another two months and he will be done."

"What is project snowman? And why are you snickering?"

"I will never tell, you will have to wait to see it like everyone else, but you will laugh your ass off when you find out what it is, and no cheating asking Alice or Garrus or Harry. Fine but you repeat this I will kick your ass it's a new space station to replace the one about to go boom."

"Well it must be funny if it has you almost in a giggle fit, so we will wait to see it how much longer Joker?"

"Thirty seconds and, … We are here the butthole of the universe, okay we go above it right? Okay moving past, and speeding up, speeding more hey a planet and the scans indicate more Prothean's oh joy."

"We will check it out on the way back, the planet looked like a nice paradise planet, good for hiding out if you know what I mean Wrex?"

"It would work we just have to keep certain people hands off it till we can get a settlement put up."

"Already put in the order you will have a nice city but with a jungle already there do you have clan members that will be trustworthy?"

"Yup, or they die, simple it's the way we like it."

"Oh, look at that monstrosity, gross looks like a huge bug took a dump!"

"Yup I couldn't put it better myself boss, we have two ships docked shall we see how long it takes them to come to the door when we nock on the door?"

"See if they have any live humans first then we will see how Alice does when we open wide and fire."

"Nope none living all um goo like you told us about okay Alice lets show the dung beetles what we got, firing in 3-2-1 firing continuing to fire the ships are breaking up in the dock firing main cannon on the reactor core now. Damn that was bright firing on the larger pieces to smaller ones."

"Paul go up and let Joker show you how to target and what weapons to fire, we have a little time before we need to head back."

"So, when will you really kick in Paul's training?"

"After his little brothers and sisters are out and I can spar without worry, that way he will get all my attention plus all these slaves if the well there is no if when the Turians and Quarrians and possible Drell join us then we will have everyone training someone. That reminds me we are pulling the Drell off Rakhana, so these slaves might want to move in with their cousins."

"Okay boss we are done heading back to pick up crankier old people."

We get to the ruins I let them handle this I will sit with my mate and son we are showing him how to tell what he is looking at or who, looks like 35 this time that brings out total to 46 woohoo I am so happy, NOT.

They get aboard and they all stare at only me why? I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, can I help you with something, or is there a bug on my face?"

"Oh no you are just so enchanting, we had never thought to see a traveler in our midst, welcome we are impressed with your tech who built your ship?"

"That would be me when I was 8 I am now over 400 why do you ask?"

"Oh, we were curious how far along your powers were, you must be very powerful who trained you?"

"That would be me again why all the questions? And how much do you know about the travelers? Oh, so your traveler you just killed him instead of helping yourselves out? I have news for you the empire is dead for 50 thousand years and get that idea out of your head I am not nor; will I ever go anywhere with you."

"Oh, but you won't have a choice now."

They went to grab me I floated them to the ceiling I found another reason to not save anymore of these assholes!

"Care to explain what the hell you were trying to do and where we were going? If you do not answer truthfully, I will space you all I don't care about your dead empire and we will not go back Intime, so you can kill me also are you stupid! Alice scan for indoctrination."

"Yes, it isn't controlling them yet, but it is effecting them contacting med bay and security is on the way."

After the loony tunes left I was rethinking about going and getting the scientist from the past I could then plop them down on a planet and leave their happy asses, yes that would be better that they left.

"Are we about to the space dildo yet?"

Everyone cracked up laughing their asses off when they calmed I grin

"That is a remarkable well described name for it boss, which was funny, we are 5 minutes out so what are you wearing for this clusterfuck?"

"I am wearing my glass armor I have been wanting to wear it or my Daedric armor have you guys seen them?"

"No, we kept wanting to but we either got shot at or we had kids to save."

I stood up and summoned my glass armor with full helmet I turned around and walked around a little I remove the helmet.

"Well its beautiful but aren't you afraid to break it?"

"Its not that type of glass, but I am not brave enough to get it dirty yet."

"I think it looks hot it combines the old world of Warcraft to modern times, wait a minute that came from Skyrim that is freaking awesome."

I changed to the Daedric armor full helmet and walked around and turned they clapped I see Harry is strutting his stuff in his I remove the helmet and chuckle as he.

"See now we can say we are feeling a little horny see the horns on the armor? Oh, come on even I know that was funniest shit ever."

"Okay we were trying to hold it back but that is the sickest armor ever will it work like our other armor?"

"Yup it just has this built into it or on it we had trouble merging the two, but the glass worked great."

"I dare you to wear that to the chamber but invisible then appear scare the crap out of them hey the twins could help with that."

"Wicked! hey did you keep the great sword? Of course, if you did wear that? We will scare the crap out of them! Hey, change their sex so they will think it was some body else doing that! Yeah and don't mess with the Turian just the blue bitch and the toad turn it into a female krogan!"

We crack up and say I would rather wear my glass and be pretty they all chuckle so Harry switches to his glass armor then everyone asked where theirs was I said you have them both you have to summon the glass armor or daedra armor soon they were all in glass we chuckle we were all pretty, stupid song get out of my head! Ugh

We wait for them to tell us to come in we tell them we will be here in 10 hours, so we divide into 5 teams Garrus looks hot in his glass armor. Oh, if only we had the time! We each pick an apartment we put out the cameras and we enter all at the same time the guy never stood a chance. We went thru everything we grab credit chits I sense the safe isn't a trap I rip the door off and clean out the gold coins and even silver. Then papers for the ship we set them up for Wrex there was a false bottom I open it carefully and inside is even more gold and papers for the warehouse with the key card? Wow a lot of gold then even more credits.

When the safe is empty I meet up with Garrus we head to the warehouse district. We get to the door I check for traps then open the door to find food the good stuff we walk around, and I find a false back wall and open it. There are 5 credit chits with well its full you know where it goes all 9's then there is tons of gold and coins I stash them I put the credit chits away in my bag we also find expensive gems I grab them I clean out the area then I beam all the gourmet food to the galley on the ship we leave and empty room.

We meet up with the others they got their keys I check for traps I had to unset one then they all open the doors guns and heavy armor. Then food rations we send them to homeless shelters the guns interest me I scan them they aren't like any around Garrus said they are illegal. We beam them to the ship no point in letting the criminals have them.

After we sort thru more stuff we find another gold deposit and coins? What is with the coins we don't see anyone dealing with gold coins. After all the rooms are empty we beam back to the ship so we can get a better look at this stuff, we had it put in a separate room we open our helmets and we dig down to the bottom of the boxes and it was all the same, I check out some of the other weapons now I like this pistol.

"Now I like this pistol is it illegal too? Damnit figures one warehouse of nothing but ammo then gourmet food and tons of gold and maxed out credit chits then two full of guns and one full of heavy ass armor. He was planning to take the place or try to anyway, did everyone get Wrex his new ships? Boy that Wrex guy is one lucky guy. Did anyone go check them out before we left?"

"Nope we didn't have time, but we do now how about we go do that now?"

"Wait there is a transport that belongs to the same company name they used I found the transport papers, right now it's full of fruit, but I bet you all the gold I found today there more in either one of them."

"Her gut feeling again, I am not losing all I found today."

We chuckle as we raise our helmets then beam to the dock we each pick our ship we remove the trip cord and the other explosives, I found tons of gold and coins and more credits.

I go to the transport and remove the boxes and empty the entire ship then look for bugs and bombs and traps after I remove them I pull the center floor panel up and almost fell over.

"JACKPOT, look at these guys we are hitting him deep in the pockets come on grab and put it in your pendent like we showed you."

We clean it out in under two minutes, then we put the panels back down I look for the papers and found them I wave to Wrex he chuckles at the thought of six free ships we change it over we talk about the fruit we send most to the ship then the rest to that homeless shelter. We fly all the ships and dock them in the Alice, we are laughing when we get to the bridge then we change back to our regular armor to wait to go to the counsel chambers oh they are in for a mess that is for sure.

When we get there we act as though we just got in and are tired of travel and we had that stuff that the stg still has they lead them away and all the others we debugged and they are now gendered like the others the c-sec team was having problems they kept trying to get to the other and hump like bunnies we snicker when one guy loosened his grip and then there was a free for all we bust up laughing the c-sec guys gave up and cracked up to we went on to our meeting with Anderson.

"I don't know what you did but they aren't happy, you blew up a what?"

"It was built by them to clone krogan here is everything we have on the terrible two from mars to everything we could find so its 8 inches thick. They had a huge stash of gold and emergency cash, why do they keep these gold coins? I have no idea where they would cash them in at, plus Cerberus always had tons of these things, so what are they for?"

"If I knew I would tell you but I don't, it all has me scratching my head, what about these Prothean's you found when you took out the collectors. Boy am I glad you got to them before they took very many colonies, and yes there are reports of a couple that went dark then there was no one around everything still intact."

"Did Hacket fill you in on our guest? We picked up above Terra Nova."

"God yes I am glad your hunches pay off and we avoided that disaster, we still have no idea what to do with them, what else do you have in that brig of yours?"

"We caught a demon of the night wind Asari can suck the energy right out of you when you hit your peak she enjoys the thrill of the perfect target the hunt then the sex then the kill. Then we have a frog who worked on increasing the genophage then we have more Prothean's, but these are still on ice thankfully, others are fucking nuts."

"She is right they kept wanting her to go back with them back in time to use her or sacrifice her, they had a head full of bugs."

"Well, I am not sure what they have instore for us but if you bug out don't forget me. These lunatics around here are looking for an animal that can change the sex of someone! Batshit crazy."

"Maybe you should put armor on to spook them and tell them it's the only protection, set them off just a little more, there will be excitement today also so be prepared sir, and forget that old stuff your family. Here never take it off and none but you can remove it here is your ring when you get on the ship we begin your training, summon armor that is our basic but its loaded there are three others the glass armor and the daedra armor, you also have all our weapon loadouts, I mean all sir. Just do like the armor and summon battle rifle or sniper or antitank. That's my favorite but we have grenade launcher rocket launcher swords bows twin dessert eagles in your hips they pop out when you call for them try it, cool huh? and just reverse it to put them away. There are some energy weapons, but we don't want to give these people any ideas, any questions?"

"Nope, you went over them well that time on the ship and the refresher course helped, I remember liking the glass armor but the daedra was to out there for me, now I did like the swords they are cool. So, let's get this over with shall we and be ready to bug out."

We take the elevator to the top if they stick guns in my face they will go flying backwards that's all I am saying about that. The door opens, and I am having a flashback and they go flying all the way to the counselors I even hit them oops I snicker so did everyone. We walk in and no guns that they can see we take our time and get there eventually we stand there. I see dart guns they fire but they weren't expecting them to hit them instead ten people hit the floor I snicker at them.

"What is the reason you just tried to attack us again? You tried on Virmire but whatever they used to change them see they are changing now. So, explain yourself if you don't mind, I would like to know why suddenly you have declared war on me and mine, answer trust me you will not like me angry."

"I would listen she took out several thousand acres once and she is much more powerful than 400 years ago, but hey we could use a good laugh so don't answer."

"You have some nerve coming in here demanding answers to your questions that you will never know!"

I grin and play everything that they said or done the entire time in office, all the dirty hateful things these two did I locked them out of the controls this was going over the entire net every channel it was playing thru-out the citadel they couldn't move I had locked them in place, then it got to the children the boys then the hybrids how they just threw little lives away then they brag about how they are the true rulers of the galaxy and how they tricked the Turians into releasing the genophage and how they used the Rachni that went mad from their experiments used the krogan to wipe them out but if the Turians had come along earlier they would have been used instead. Then how they were going to have to come up with a new plague for Turians and humans for they are mixing it can't be right that was when I paused.

"So, it's alright for the Asari to mix but if evolution has found a way you deny it for 15,000 years you have been giving birth to little boys and you remove the male members and thus ending a line for he cannot bear children, then if the mothers resist you kill them. How are you any better? In the last 15,000 years your population has dropped by 48% you are a dying race and you did it to yourself, those boys could have brought fresh blood into the Asari and been like the Turian human or human Turian hybrids its natures wake up call. You may still save the Asari, but you must quit killing every mother and child just because they don't match you!

You have been mixing your race with all the others but they all produce a blue little girl so that's alright, well I got news for you bitch there was a total of 300 births this year 200 were boys what are you going to kill off your own race for sheer stupidity? WELL? WE RESCUED OVER 8000 CHILDREN IN THREE FUCKING DAYS BECAUSE YOU TWO MORONS CAN'T SEE FOR THE NOSE ON YOUR FACE!

And they weren't all Turian hybrids we managed to save a couple hundred little blue boys and they are adorable how the hell can you stand there and handle killing tens of thousands of families? All because you want to live longer? Why? You don't do anything good you kill murder and slaughter and you have no sex drive, but these fuckers do, and they could careless what we are doing. When was the last time the SALARIAN UNION DID SOMETHING GOOD?

You lost count huh and you know your problem? You over think the solution I can right now give you 400 years to your life, and the solution is so simple and natural when was the last time you investigated natural herbs and the elements? I just gave you a clue the size of this station. Now let's hear more of your dirty secrets, shall we?"

I let it run for three hours all the dead bodies and dealing with Cerberus and the collectors. Then they kept putting the Turians are stupid and mixing with humans, but not once did they mention them taking the best of both and making it their own when it finished they were about to speak I put my hand up they were frozen.

"You know its funny how you put down the Turians and humans and the truth is their hybrid children are a little different but they take the best of both races and make it their own they are the future and you are a dying past that you brought on by yourself, just because it's a beautiful blue boy and not a girl you kill them without remorse and you take no pity on any you sell to your secret groups to cut them up for nothing if I was the Turian and Humans I would create a new alliance for you have no desire to treat anyone of us as equals. Yes, there are innocent Asari that don't deserve to be in the same class as you. And the Salarian union I haven't met one yet that put the need of others above his own, but I am sure there are those who would blow you away for the shit you have pulled, so what do you have to say for yourself? And remember your answer reflects on your whole entire race, so do you stick with your cock and bull story or check with your people first?"

We stare at them for five minutes then there was a mass of people come up behind us and they all glared at them, the Turian moved away from them. Then there was a call for them, I put it on where everyone could hear the bitch get a chewing out! but won't happen.

"What the hell have you been doing? When we got the request from this Holly to protect the boys we had no idea we had that many being born! And you have been killing the innocent for what? As of right now there is a price on your head along with that frog next to you! We better not see or hear from you again if we do? It will be shoot first no questions later, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID BITCH! Never will we kill the boys for she is right evolution always moving forward or you stagnate and die, and I hope you die painfully there was no excuse."

"No one can touch me I am a goddess among your filth what whats going on help put me down no don't put me down put me over there."

"Ah nope you have fans and they want to meet you, so you should be the proper host and greet every single one; have at the bitch!"

They grab her, and she screams all the way to the elevator I turn, and the frog is still stuck I grin and look at Garrus he chuckles I float him over to us

"Ready to meet your fan club? Ooh they even brought one to show you have fun and play nice here catch the frog!"

They grab him, and they beat the green and yellow and red shit out of him or her? I could never tell them apart they drag the, well it really wasn't a body to the elevator. I turn to Anderson he takes a deep breath.

"In all my years have I ever seen such hate and malice as those two threw out, how did you get all that? Was it that friend I heard about?"

"Yes, it made him as sick! by this as I was, and he said as I said a simple death is to good for them, though the frog didn't last long, so now what? We still got the walking toasters to deal with yet, so do you want us to leave the Normandy here for you? while we play our part of chasing the conduit?"

"Yes, get me off this station I hate this place ever since you told us what could happen, I have night mares of giant ship trying to pull me out of bed, I haven't had a decent night's sleep is snow man about done?"

"Less than two months, we could go faster but we would draw unwanted attention right now, they should be paying attention to the counsel or the shit will hit the fan and quickly."

"You are right as usual; alright I will go make some calls and I am leaving this armor on at all times, plus it helps there are weapons here."

We chuckle as we walk down to the elevator we ride down and its deathly quiet and I swallow I look to Harry he nods we put out helmets up everyone followed our example we beat it to the embassy we just make the door and hell breaks loose we look out the window we duck a bottle we move back I lock the door magically we sit and look out the window like the answer would be there, I sigh and stand and rig the communicator to broadcast thru the whole station when I had their short attention span and it really is short.

"What are you people doing? Just because we had two fucking hypocrite and assholes and stupid fucking cunt we don't need to destroy this place if you do where will you go? Some of you have lived here your entire lives so I ask again, what the hell are you fucking children? You are acting like a five year old, but they have sense to stay where mom and dad can't see them until it's too late, so get your shit together and clean this fucking mess up NOW!"

"Well, you never want her to go into mom mode on your ass, she will beat it for you, I know she done it a time or two when I got her kids in trouble she has a wicked back swing!"

I laughed and hugged my brother and then I sat on Garrus and leaned in to him he held me and purred and I snoozed for a while then I woke up and they were getting up and they asked if I was ready and we left we went around and they were cleaning I smiled a motherly smile and that sent them going faster and doing a better job, we get to the docks and we hand over the Normandy to Anderson! We beam to Alice and off we go to Ilos! Weird name I tell you, we get there we go in Sera, we tell Joker we won't be long take out all the geth he can! While we are down here, he yelled yes and his helper Paul I grin at him he grinned back.

"Well at least they didn't shut the door this time okay watch out for an orange barrier oh crap!"

"I think we found it and I have whiplash ow! now I have a sore head."

"Oh, quit you goof I am glad your back to goofing around now let's go talk to the ghost of many, many, years, ago shall we?"

We went down in the lift we walk to the vi stand he talks about how they blah, blah I interrupt and ask when he started cutting power to the tubes! How long from now? he gives us a good date to collect more damned Prothean's! We get back in the ship I lift off and travel back to a day before he begins shunting power, we go down again and he looks much better I explain what I am doing he wakes them all up, only there are only about 75? well we explain what we are going to do they agree they don't want to die in their sleep! We all pile in and we travel faster than any of them have before, we get to the citadel, and they go in the tower and change the coding; we head out of the citadel. Then travel forward in time until we are back just after we left for Ilos, I send a quick message to Alice to come after their fun target practice.

"Hey Anderson, we have some more oldies any word yet on our walking toasters?"

"Hey Holly, nope not yet, but you did take out several at Virmire, so how many are your son and Joker playing target practice with?"

"When we went down to the planet they were shooting at I think 25 more, did you guys get a good count on their ships?"

"Nope, but that count sounds about right, how are things with the population? They are behaving themselves?"

"So far! I still would like to know how our sweet Holly told them off like a mother would and they listened?"

"I have been a mother for 400 years, you pick up a thing or two, plus with Harry and the twins and sometimes my boys! You have to put your foot down, right boys?"

"She isn't kidding! I swear she has the twin's mom beat by miles with hitting you with the guilt, but she only does it when she must, most of the time she would join in our pranks, or rough housing, her kids would always jump in to protect their mom. We need a family day or week or a month and that beach sounds like the perfect spot!"

"We agree! Man, since we have been here almost, what six months? We have been busy setting up and building. Or worse dealing with those damned reaper parts, then debugging the infected."

"Now boys, you knew what we would be facing, we just didn't count on brutal killing of families and children getting dissected! Have any of the search teams found anymore?"

"Yeah, they have sis we have found 890 families in the Terminus system, plus we have found several full grown Asari men! And they put the women to shame! They are hot! Plus, they have mated with others, one family is with a Turian here just in the last couple years, then there are three humans and one is with an Asari. The children are not as blue, but they do inherit biotics, the Turian has the fringe and some of the body structure of a Turian, kind of like our group has found in human Turian hybrids."

"Good, did they bump into any Cerberus or frogs out looking also?"

"That would be a yes, they went down with let's say they would give you a run for being angry, they were late on saving one colony but got there before they left, it was a good thing the kids were drugged! Moody was at his end when he came up to the massacre. That was when he added 10 more ships to the search. He said to take it easy he has it covered, and they found that base you told us about he cleaned it out and got the location of five more they are sending ships now. The boy was about to be put into the computer, so they got there in time."

"Good, what about his stupid ass brother? Please tell me he resisted? I really do not want to look at his ass! Did he say how the planet looked? I mean it could work as a new world for many of the slaves we will be getting soon, plus if the hybrid families want to remain here? It could make for a wonderful place to live if I got that right?"

"He did, and they staked a claim on it; Because Cerberus had rights to it, he contacted Hacket, and they changed it on the sly! He said it was as you described it even the crashed geth ship, he asked if you still want a couple units before they recycle them?"

"Yes, three regular and two primes, just so I have one for parts."

"Uh, do I even want to know? No, no I don't think I do, it will be a mystery till you reveal the plan, yes that works. So, you have found that many families? Did they take the chance and join, or do we need to start patrolling the Terminus?"

"No, you don't need to, they all jumped on after the broadcast they were angry that the "most civilized race" would pull this shit! And they said to tell Holly fantastic job for calling them out on their bullshit and telling all their dirty little secrets. They, well most said they will be joining the family, they said anyone that would defend their miracle babies, and with as much vigor, and a gleam of "push me I dare you!" and stand your ground was the best place to call home."

"Damn, plus you might end up with most of the slaves. I know you were counting on the Turian and Quarrians, what about the Drell?"

"I want to discuss this topic with Hacket and either Victus or Primarch Fedorian or all of you I think Benezia should be there also, this isn't another all my call deals. But I will ask you to secretly investigate an arid planet that would be ideal for them, then move the survivors from the polluted home world. Then we can either clean it and do like we did with Tachunka and terraform it into a new garden world. But the fact that the counsel knew and let them die and did nothing is unforgivable! Even more so the jiggly jelly fish or Hanar! I am tempted to dump these Prothean oldies on them and take the Drell, I think it would be a fair trade."

"It was before our arrival by a couple hundred years, but Hacket told me about your talk about this, and we do have three we have no interest in, but they could run a couple of mines. One would be for gold and silver, the other is the same ore you used to build and upgrade our ships. And all would pay for them to run it, we would not allow for any other corporations to set up to mine and keep all the credits, but food and other stores could, along with tourist trade, if they allow anyone on there with them that is."

"Good, and if it were me? Nope I would let only the ones that had shown to be a friend to their race, but everyone could take a leap."

"Sir, we have incoming! It's the geth ETA 5 minutes sir!"

"Alright, all hands to battle stations, alert the fleet, and tell the blue people if they want to help. You might want to be on your ship Holly."

"I will be where my mate is, plus I have my friends with me, and I can take care of myself, even though I am pregnant. But thanks for worrying, be careful Anderson and the Normandy is more than a match for these ships; but numbers can still overwhelm!"

We were going to start out in the ship full battle mode, meaning full size all weapons out and primed and three gun stations running.

"How are you guys doing? Ready for target practice? Joker will be mad he will miss all the fun."

"Who said I would miss backing up the hottest and prettiest and might I say kick ass girl in the history of forever! I got my trainee and he said we could take down more than you!"

"Well sure, you have 10 times the guns we do, but your on, so keep your head on straight we got in coming, how soon for Hacket?"

"I am coming in behind the toasters shall we have a toasted sandwich?"

We all laughed at that one we got serious quick.

"You got it, but I like my toast crispy, ok I hate to do this, but I am dropping cloak, so no one runs into us, we got a big ass!"

They all chuckled, and we moved and dodged around the stupid blue people I check the scanners to see if they were sneaking around the back, yup but we had thought of that!

"There are a few trying to sneak in behind us, but I thought of that, so we have a surprise party waiting for them! You get them good kids!"

"We are on it mom! And this is fun! We haven't had to shoot so much in well not since we left home almost 400 years ago!"

"Yup, it was and nice quiet for a while, unless you count the midgets paying thugs to start a war they never got! Stupid stumpy morons!"

"This is Hacket all check to make sure there are no floating geth! All ships are toast, sorry had to say it. How did our party go?"

"All clear Admiral, it was only 8 ships and we are blasting everything to teeny tiny pieces."

"Your kids are the best I have ever worked with, except for some of our trained N7 that is, anyway Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy will be meeting on the station and wish for you to be there. You have that knack for reading people and your gut talks better to you than ours does, also Benezia will be there, they asked if we should offer the frogs a say? I said ask you and think about your guest might have a new viewpoint, but we will leave that up to. I got a message from Anderson about a special meeting for us we can do that, but where? If it was up to me I would prefer to meet on your ship, we can control what gets out."

"I agree, we also have more oldies 85 of them, they aren't as annoying as the other bunch, but they are like a frog with a caffeine high with asking about all our tech! they don't like the word no either!"

"I liked the idea you tossed to Anderson, its amazing the bullshit you have uncovered since you got here, we wonder what their plans are for us now that both of our species can join and be better, while they keep killing off their own. That is just sick and twisted logic, we shall see you uh I would say half an hour, damn paperwork!"

We chuckle, and we cloak and shrink, and I send the many trackers back to their owners. They are really pissing me off harry comes over I show him what they just tried to do, he cusses and sends word out to check hulls for trackers. So, I repay them by setting bugs in their hard drives, they will never know they are there Garrus chuckles.

"Turnabout, is fair play right my mate? And before you ask I just bugged all frog and blue bitch's hard drives, so they will never know we know what they know!"

"Did anyone have trouble following that? Or was it just me? Must be me then so what meeting first? us or the races meeting?"

"If I had to guess it will be us first, Sera have the mothers ready to head to Batarian space, with no counsel we aren't breaking any rules stealing back our people, right?"

"She is right I will send a coded message to Hacket and Anderson."

"And I will get dad to message Victus and we might tell Septimus."

So, we had to wait for our meetings to start I message our counsel to meet on Alice we will be involved with the galaxy just a bit more than I like, and I like back up for just in case, Harry nods his agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We sit and chat about what and where we will put everyone, we let Mordin sit in he is just listening. So, I read his mind, what a bag of cats he has for a mind! He keeps switching to several things I had it!

"So Mordin, how are you doing now that your young? Having any issues with the treatment? Are you aware of the meeting we had with the counsel? And I want your thoughts on this matter, you are brilliant yes, but do you see the big picture of what your two races have been doing?"

"Yes, I am fine, trying to come to terms with the truth, I had suspected but nothing this…. this massive! How could our race think anything so malicious as killing children! The genophage I thought I was keeping the krogan in check, thought I was doing my part to keep the galaxy in balance! But wrong again, I have tried to make life better for all races, but it will never be enough. I was sure about the krogan until you showed me mount Mordin, we never thought they were just increasing mating, they said they were adapting, or evolving or working around. I want nothing to do with my race, they have shown no respect for life, I might not be the best to represent them."

"I disagree, you would be more impartial, you would see this as a warning for them not to be pulling anymore underhanded bullshit! Because I think the whole galaxy is ready to declare war on the Salarian Union, I don't like war. War, innocent people get killed, then you have crazy stupid ass morons on both sides, so the less chance of going there the better."

"You have been honest, and nice even except for asking about tech or the ability to turn everyone young. But that is understandable, I respect you and if you think my voice might help, then I will try to prevent this from going wrong. But they will have a plan to keep themselves on top, and it will not be pretty. I know nothing of any bioweapons, but I was not aware of everything, being the head of stg, you would think so!"

We wait for the others and we look over stuff and I spot Thane is early! I wonder if we could step out of time and go get him? No too risky I send a message to the ship there to pick him up and meet us after his target.

Harry grins at me knowing what I want him for, I grin and hold Garrus hand and show him the plan! He chuckles, and mumbles are we getting jack to? I shake my head no, he chuckles again, and I smile he purrs I lean into him. Then everyone shows up, figures I was taking it easy with my sexy Turian and they come in! I sigh as Harry snickers.

"Sorry, damned paperwork, all here? I see you are letting Dr. Mordin sit in for the union, greetings Dr. if she trusts you then we will give you the benefit of the doubt. I take it we are going with free the slaves before we can restore order? Fine with me, this way they can't blame anyone race, how soon are we moving out?"

"We can leave at any time, where do you think the humans should go? The reason I ask is we will have all the turian and Quarrian and now Asari, then the Drell but I hope we can get them a new home, so they can have a seat on the counsel. The Batarian slaves will be a touchy subject with most races I know, but most if not all are innocent. What should we do for them? If we don't help them to support themselves? They will do as the others of their race, smuggling and pirates."

"That is a tough call, would you be willing to keep them safe until we have a plan or a counsel? I ask because if we just dump them anywhere? Then they could be easy targets for people who had their life ruined by the very same race."

"I need the Quarrians here, the Turians also so if they wish to join the family plus we have 1000 families coming from the Terminus. What we will do is the ones that do want to join but can't fight, we will put them either on our planet, or send them to the other mothership. That is why I was asking if you have any place setup for the humans, they will need counselling, and the amount of Turians I have coming from Victus should be some who could help some the same with the Quarrians we have, what was the number Tali?"

"Oh um, we have 4500 young ones from their pilgrimage, but dad is coming with a ship loaded with beyond capacity of 25,000 and he said he still has more wishing to join, so he will need to return in a few days. He said he would be here tomorrow."

"I see why you want someplace for the human and Batarian slave for they make up the bulk, the Asari might take all who wish to return home, unless you know something we haven't learned yet?"

"She has but has asked me to report it, there were some who thought it a good money income to sell off some of our people, we have been dealing with them, they see nothing wrong with them working for a living! I swear we either have been getting incredibly stupid, or there is a certain few have fell off the wagon? Yeah that is one of your sayings, but the bad part is when they sell them its an entire settlement!

So, they get all races except Salarian, Volus, and Elcor. What was surprising is the Quarrians they never touched them before, so now they have what 15,000? Something has changed, and I bet the Salarians had sold the idea to them or the Batarian's. I have never been so disgusted with them at this point, even more when we had tried to talk to them to begin building our own fleet, train our girls to fight and defend, but all I got was we have Turians and stg and now humans why go to all that work? So, if you could keep them, there might be more boys, that is who they always targeted."

"We will know shortly, if nobody objects we shall go there now, and get as many issues done during the new counsel meeting. But like with all races there are always a few bad ones and they mislead the rest, unless they are their followers who know full well what they are doing."

"I think it would be best to get underway, do you want our fleet for backup? But they would see us, where you won't, but they will know it was your people that did it."

"No, we will be fine, we just want your thoughts and if a situation were to arise you tell us what we should do, so with that Alice set course to rescue the slaves, and make sure andromeda is close or heading there also."

"Got it boss, we will be there in 40 minutes, or less can I open her up again? That was fun!"

"Ok Joker I will come up and show you how to shave off about half that. Gentlemen if you would like to see one of our magic tricks to go even faster follow me, and yes Mordin you can come too."

We all walk in I go up to the main control chair and I shrink the ship to as small as shuttle and that increased our speed by 400%. I see that Andromeda has done the same to be there at the same time.

"There is that fast enough for you Joker? If not, we can go faster still, when we get things calmed down we shall go to Pegasus galaxy for a look around, might find someone home."

"You can travel that fast between galaxies? Just how advanced are your race? If you can shrink a ship? What else can you do?"

"We have a star system we carry everywhere with us, its Tau Ceti about 20 light years from earth, but our realm it's a wonderful garden world, with a garden moon also. We also added a planet from Pegasus it balances out quite nicely, and to answer your question Mordin, our race spans 80 million years. We can create stable wormholes and travel them to other planets instantly, we also have many other things mastered but we shall not talk about it, but we do have cures for many diseases and can most of the time cure one, but we found one it has given us pause, I am sure you know of the one am speaking of?"

"You, can capture an entire star system? My god, can I be your pupil? I would do everything and more to learn the secrets of the universe."

"I am sorry, but the vote was no, I do not lead our people, we have a counsel and they are standing behind you right now. And even if it were up to me? You would have to prove your intentions, and that would take some time, and I would have to keep you around for a few centuries to find out."

You could hear the others choking back a laugh, but his eyes got huge at the thought of living for centuries. Then we arrived in Batarian space, thank god I didn't want to deal with his begging.

"Ship captains I think three from each mothership should do that way we can beam out the chips in the slave's heads then lock on all and beam them to the designated ship. Andromeda gets humans and Batarian slaves have all security in place to prevent all fighting! Separate if you need to, might be best to do so anyway. Everyone ready?"

"Yes boss, ready to begin in three 3-2-1-0 beaming out slave chips, success only mild discomfort, now beaming all slaves and children to correct ships, med bay will be busy many are malnourished and beaten badly, the children are not any better!"

"Kids go help, ask on the planet if they can help? tell them of the situation, please?

"Don't worry mom, we got it covered, you worry about you and the babies, uncle Harry you are just as good in med bay!"

"Go I will be fine Paul is here and Garrus calms me down. Ok how many have we got so far? And how much longer? Even with jamming signals they could still alert someone."

"Done, we have them all and we are waiting for the alphas to dock, they are almost in, and docking clamps and outer doors shut we are bugging out with Andromeda right behind us."

"Well, that's good, Alice how are things looking with our new guest?"

"Not good, they will recover but some of the Quarrians have suit damage, so we are giving them the suit treatment first to help keep infection from setting in. everyone else are cuts and bruises, a few broken bones, they are mostly Turian, the Asari show signs of rape and there are huh, I read 600 little boys with them, but they seem okay."

"What about the Drell? How are they fairing?"

"They, have cuts and bruises and um their backs are cut open from whips from the looks of it, the humans are the same, but they have all of what I just mentioned, the Batarian's are just as bad."

I sigh then look around, "You know its taking everything in me not to turn around and turn that planet into a smoking cinder! What was the counsels excuse for allowing to go on this long?"

"Every time we mentioned it they would threaten to evict us from the galactic community, now I am rethinking this galactic community. I agree this shouldn't have been let go this long, you cant keep everyone so I will pull some strings and get the ones on the other ship hospital care, and if the Asari or Salarian mention we had no right I will put my fist thru their face, then show them what they left innocent people to suffer. I am right with you on turning it into a smoldering ball in space."

"We are coming up to the citadel and you have your uh package where do you want him?"

"Here on the bridge, we need to have a chat and beam up Kolyat his son before he does something stupid."

"Beaming both, now congrats you had Drell. Wow tough room."

"I thank for trying to lighten the mood joker, but this injustice isn't some thing one can crack a joke and make it better. Follow us please Thane and Kolyat we have some things to talk about please."

We sit down I ask what he knows he said he watched the show and acted to end the one he knew was bad, I then tell him the stuff that didn't get sent out. He got up and paced for some time and asked what he could do I look at Garrus and nod. He gets up and tells him of the ones wasn't in power, here but back on their worlds, these was just scape goats, he then starts pacing again and asked if he could go and let them meet their end?

"Not in the way you are thinking, yes, they will get what is coming, but I need someone who knows the ins and outs of life. But we also need a spokesman to go to your home world and ask if they would like to get off the dying world? They should have hundreds of years ago, but they got their slave race, why should they worry about the rest? So, they wipe any knowledge of your home world and shut down the relay, then made turning it back on a death sentence, what does that tell you?"

"That, my Hanar masters lied to us all, that our peopled died long and painful deaths, I long to kill so many now! I have not felt this much rage since I was training, so what do you wish of me?"

I show him images of the slaves all of them, he paces and coughs a few times, I wait he looks again and asked who? I told the truth and what happened every time anyone asked to free them. We go on to several things they did and are working to cover it up to save their ass, but we are collecting it faster than they can get rid of it, he chuckles at our tac and wonders where everyone had lost theirs. I sent for the treatment when it came he stood up I took it and asked if he can function at all with water in his lungs then let me treat you, he put out his arm and inject the needle.

"Give it a few hours you will feel like a new well teenager and will look as old as your son here, basically I need a spokesperson for the Drell. Now you think you are the least qualified, but you're not, you can spot trouble and we will be getting it in waves. But I need to set up a possible seat on the counsel and I need your help with who is left on that planet, if you agree we will leave right now, and we have three worlds to choose from, then we can gather those from Hanar home world, we both know water does nothing for you, I would like to do this right now before we have to report in so the Drell get that chance that they never got."

"Then let us right a wrong that no one has known till now, I to would like to see the world we came from, and with my son?"

"What? And miss the smartest and hottest kickass beautiful woman ever in this galaxy and spend time with a father I haven't seen in years? I am in, so will dad get to use his other skills? Any at all?"

"Well, I will not say no, because his skill set is rare, and I will never make him take a life he doesn't want to unless he thinks they deserve a bullet between the eyes or accidental drowning, or a faulty aircar."

They chuckled at my trying to lighten the mood, they ask us to visit the slaves we do after I set course for the Drell home world. We walk thru the worst of the patients they were sleeping peacefully. We come to the others who were awake we all motioned them into the theatre.

"Hello, I am Holly and by my face I am married to my mate Garrus Vakarian here, we came and got you now because we didn't have a counsel telling us it was illegal, and we would get arrested or start a war. But I was coming soon either way, the Drell you see beside me is going to help me with the Drell home world, if you would like to see it we will be there shortly.

Quarrians if you are ready you had enough time to remove your suits for good like my sister Tali here, I am sure you realize by now the flotilla will not take you, just like the young ones we scooped up before the same thing happened to them they are over there. See out of their suits, and we hardly wear clothes here, Turians I am afraid that with another group coming in that they think it would be best to remain with us until we get things settled.

Asari, I am sorry, but I have no idea what they are doing since it was they who sold out the locations of settlements to the Batarian slavers, those with the adorable little boys? They had been killing them and the family, plus the human Turian, Turian, human hybrid children, we have rescued 3500 quarrians, and we are pushing 15,000 families of hybrids and little boy blue. Now may seem odd but I will say it any way, we are willing to take you into our family, we will train you to do many crew jobs, or farming or med bay, cooking, all dextro can now eat levo like my mate here and Tali, and they say it tastes better then anything dextro ever thought of tasting.

Most of the families coming from the Terminus system has done claimed they want to join and stand with us on issues such as this, so I will let you think on it for now at least. If there are no question? My kids and nieces and nephews will show you to a room, just ask Alice when food is ready, there is someone there all the time so if the little ones are hungry we can give you cows milk, or if you need to eat they can give you warmed up left overs, unless you can sweet talk them into some of the breakfast they are preparing, all food you can eat and any clothes if you should desire to wear them."

I stood there and waited and said I was waiting if they have anything they wish to ask or say, several came up and hugged me and said thank you. I hug many and held the little ones they all asked when I was due, and I said in two weeks maybe a few days give or take. The entire room went awe then they asked how many I told them 3 they gasped, I then tell them with several gifts we have I can insure your to be fertile and have a certain number of babies of any sex. But also, with our other gift of being one with our inner dragon we mate just like Turians do, and we will offer this to all who join our family along with another gift. I showed magic they ooh awed they said that would be cool. They asked where everyone was I said right now in bed, you will see many children in the morning. Plus, I expect the other families in a few hours, and hopefully the Drell soon.

Everyone went to bed except the Drell, I smile we go to an observatory where they can see all around the ship and zoom into anything we just come into orbit I scan and find well more than I thought I had a full count. Wow that is more than they thought would survive, well wont they have egg on their face in a day or two.

"Come along Thane this will be a busy night, there are more alive than I bet they thought would survive, I really want to rub it in their face if they had one, though they might get one just for that!"

Everyone chuckled at that and we set all alphas to help pick them up off the planet, but we will meet them with my shuttle. Once everyone knew the plan we got to work we set down within the largest camp? Settlement? I have no idea. We opened the door we need full armor for the pollution still in the air, we step out and several come forward and they don't look happy, they were left behind of course their pissed.

"Greetings, may I speak with your leader? I want to help you to a clean world and right a wrong that was done to your people."

He looked me up and down then Garrus he cocked his head then Thane he growled? Yup he thinks its his fault they die young.

"I think we should listen to this one, she bears the mark of the traveler, come in we will listen, and we shall contact the other tribes if we think we can trust you. Now may we see your face, just for a moment it won't hurt the little ones."

We retract our helmets and they look us over well and nod we put them back after coughing a little she nodded about it we settle on some pillows? Cool I sit Indian style Garrus checks my position and cocks his head she chuckles and asked had he not seen her in every position?

"Wow, I can feel the heat from the blush from here big guy, it's okay we haven't had much time just us, we been running for well since we met."

"She has a good heart anyone not caring would have not said a word, so what can we do to get off this dying world?"

I tell them the history of what we could gather, they listened to us with great surprise, they shake their heads on many things. When we got to the hybrids and families and the Asari boys, the frog looking ones they were angry I guess they were in on the deal. Then I pull out a pad to show them the condition of the slaves before and after their treatment. That sent off a wave of hate and anger they went out and yelled something and was out there talking for some time.

When they came back they had more people with them and they sat down, they were taking deep breaths I used magic and cleansed the air for the area of fifty miles. They all took a big breath and calmed down.

"If you could do that to the whole planet we wouldn't need to move, but I know there are more things wrong than just the air. But thank you for the first real fresh full breath we have ever had, we shall join you to move to a different planet, we are packing up what we will want to keep. Two went to tell the others we are all leaving, will you travel to them to pick them up?"

"We could but we have a much faster way to travel, instant travel from one spot to another, we call it beaming. And this way we will not have to pack everyone into a shuttle, we have our med bay standing by to help with any illness that we can help with."

We waited for an hour and the two came back and said they all will come I told them to meet out in a wide accessible area to make it easier to lock onto them. When they were all beamed up we travelled to the other groups and repeated the process when we were sure we had everyone we went back to the ship and went thru decontamination.

We walk to the med bay that wasn't full of the poor slaves, we found everyone in several lines waiting we go see if we can help. So, we spend several hours helping to check everyone over and heal any sickness and de age them with a shock. We just grin then they chuckle at the best they had ever felt, it takes a solid 6 hours to help them all, then we drug our tired happy asses to bed for well-deserved sleep.

I wake on my Turian pillow, and he is already awake I grin as he does a rumbling purr, I look up to see him reading fanfiction? Oh crap!

"Please tell me you are not reading mass effect fanfiction?"

"Well, yes I take it this was some of you and your kids reading material? Some of this is just too funny, then there are some very disturbed minds out there. So, what were you hoping to get when you got here? I know you had a crush on me but what other things did you expect? I am curious what you had pictured when you came here and did your research to find the fanfiction was off slightly and then wow."

"Yes, there are, but the ones I liked were closer to the truth, but I also liked the ones where we survived barely, and either setup on a beach somewhere, or did the odd job just to keep in shape. But there were those that had us having a couple of kids you couldn't get out of being important, and I was right there with you. But we did make the most of it, and we trained our kids to be the next generation of Vakarian and Sheppard. Yeah, I know weird thinking of myself as a video game character, but it was cool, to think my life before you was drab and boring then I met this quiet and funny Turian, I fell in love with him when I saw him. We have wild fights and then your two years thinking I was dead, then a suicide mission with the oddest collection ever, then sticking it to Jack and blowing up the base and stealing his ship.

But I wondered if marking was real, where we bite each other on the neck, then I was curious what a turian and human baby would look like. That was the last time you got to joke on the game before the push to the beam. Then it went all down hill after that, you and who ever is with us get injured, but you got it worse. So, Normandy comes and picks you two up, we tell each other I love you meet me at the bar. Then I get hit with the beam from a reaper, but survive? Then I manage my way to the beam I face Anderson and Jackass he some how makes me shoot Anderson. Depending on how you have shaped your Sheppard you can shoot him or talk him down and he shoots himself then stumble over open the arms and talk with Anderson till his last moment.

Sorry I still choke up thinking of that terrible ending, anyway I am startled by Hacket asking what was wrong it wasn't firing I crawl forward and fall face down on a lift. Convenient huh? I wake up I stumble to my feet and have the worst conversation with an invisible AI that looks like a kid. It tells me it is preserving all life by killing it? There is no way to argue the point with the game, so in the end we get four choices which all suck. One control, you get downloaded into the network and your body is destroyed, two synthesis I join my body and all my synthetic parts with the beam and it makes everyone glow green because everything is part synthetic, three destruction, it destroys tech the reapers mostly but will affect other stuff I shoot this giant conduit till it blows up and you see flashes of every one that has died and you. Number four was even worse do nothing, when this game series came out if you got enough fleet built up, you could make a difference bullshit. Everyone dies, there was such bad hate mail to the game company about the ending they came out with an extended ending, so if you were up past a point and chose destroy you see what looks like Sheppard's burnt messed up armor she gasps for a breath and that was not quite it you also have my name on a plaque for the memory wall on the sr2 or Normandy if you might survive you don't put it up there. But all other options you know I died and put it up. I loved the games I loved romancing the archangel we even went to the top of the presidium and had target practice and declare it was the favorite place on the citadel. So, I turned to fanfiction I did play as John and romanced Tali, but it wasn't the same, there were the others, but the humans weren't reliable at all. They turn their back on me no matter what after Cerberus brought me back, even after the reapers come they still didn't trust me. So, I played Jane or whatever name I put and change my look, it probably wasn't healthy but hey you were worth it."

"What a crush, so did you ever have that with any other guys I should watch for? Fictional that could turn out to be real I mean."

"Nope just you, I don't know why I was so drawn to you more than anyone, I did wonder about meeting John or Jane they were more uh real to me than the other two, I loved Wrex, just not in that way more of a drinking buddy who likes to get into trouble with you. Lots of people went for the Thane romance, he was the dark and brooding type, I like my tall and with a sarcastic quip and who has my back or I his."

"Wow, so did they catch most of what I am like then? Or do I need to change to be more your Garrus?"

"Nope, I love you the way you are, and yes they did catch pretty much everything you are, I am glad we could help your mom before it was to late, that had hurt you when she died and you were helping to track Saren, yes they did catch that but you had to be interested in the big guy, there is another krogan well I hope two, tank raised by a name that will set Wrex off so when I bring it up don't be standing to close."

"Hmm, that wouldn't be good, I seen what he did to that guy that came at you, he will never do anything again, you definitely have his loyalty."

"I am honest in giving them a second chance, they just need to channel the aggression to something positive, like the Turian race did, your history is really colorful like those clothes we saw!"

I giggle as he tickles me it isn't fair I have to use magic to tickle him, I tried to find a spot but nope oh well he is my big guy.

"So, was there any stories you liked and was out there?"

"There were lots of them, like we meet and are forced to marry during the war to try and end it and make peace, then this one they wrote it before the third game came out. And you and Sheppard aren't the main ones in the story, you manage to have kids because Mordin does some mad scientist thing and makes a drug to make it possible for her levo womb to become both. Anyway, you are both running the specters and do a couple of trials for some that got the invite one is a Texas ranger from earth and his daughter, then Sadonis your rival he met a human on the citadel married her and adopted her son. Long story short there your sister has four kids one has gone thru boot camp, the next has a year and a half well he and Dara is her name he was Rellus become an item they begin training to go but she must wait and follow he gets out she is going for medical. Well they think they are in love the other boy your rival adopted he has a thing for her, but he is crap at telling her how he really feels.

Well while these kids are making friends and training together they are attacked twice before going to boot camp, she kills several on the second attack the first she stuck a knife in a Batarian and shot him in the face. The second Rellus is high he is blooded before going to boot camp they get cornered with two others a nice Asari girl as she lays dying she melds with I cant remember his name anyway he was changed from that point on he saw her pass on, but she seemed to have given him some Asari abilities his eyes would go black like theirs he could speak their language perfectly like he grew up on Thessia.

Well Dara and Rellus both get out with top scores and go into officer training it's a long and complicated story but it was pretty good they divorce he becomes addicted to fighting, Dara gets to go with the boy with Asari issues and two others to pick up a Rachni ship found in space with a queen egg, well someone screwed up and the heat got turned up to high and the egg hatched. Well the young queen needed another queen to comfort and to sing and sing the song of their history, well she latched onto Dara and changed her just enough to be able to help her in her first few hours. The warrior Rachni yes, they let one into the specters he was a favorite of the kids Dara would play the piano for him and he couldn't get enough of her playing, he would always call her little queen.

"Well this had a far more reaching impact than they first thought, her hair to her had a greenish look then her skin became hard like a carapace from a Rachni, then her eyes turn to Rachni blue well these two get married and they can well they communicate and sing like a Rachni when they had sex the Rachni around them would all dance and spin around embarrassed them. While they are finding new things to their weirdness Rellus was bit almost lost his leg and arm, they had been experimenting with krogan healing mods and others they pick up from a Cerberus base, well they let Dara in to examine him and save his arm and leg using maggots to eat away the poisoned flesh. Then she offers the mod but warns the family of the side effects wild mood swings blood rage but super healing he takes it and recovers, the whole time all this was going on before they got married I am gong to call him Dan and your sisters next child is a girl and they come into heat and search out the most worthy I guess well she got one early and she sort of pick two Dan and his Turian friend Linus I think well they hatched a plan to share and when it came time for her heat they would tag team her.

"What? How do you tag team a mate if she is like how you are describing it to be? Were the females wild and begging for more until they were thru it and or conceived?"

"Yup, they aren't like that are they?"

"Nope, the closest was when you demanded you needed me now! That was the single most turned on I have ever been, then the sex for a week was even better, have I told you I love you lately?"

"Nope, not in forty minutes, I could hear it again all day and it never gets old, I love you Garrus my mate." I kiss him he moans I feel him pop out I moan, and we spent several hours making sure we let the other feel how much we love each other, when we showered and had excellent shower sex we went for food luckily it was lunch.

"Hello, my son, how are you doing this um afternoon?"

'Great, don't worry my brothers and sisters told me you were sexaholic."

"Did they now? Where do you think your going? Sit, now I will share a little info here, when you find your mate its all you want to do is spend every waking moment with them and make them happy. Now when your female mate is pregnant their hormones are going everywhere plus they crave sex like it was the best candy you ever ate, so remember this. And yes, I loved sex before getting pregnant but right now its magnified by 10. So, Paul enjoy playing and being a kid, but when we begin training in about two weeks? We will be serious I want to see how well you can do, then we will build from there it will just be me you and dad. And I want you to enjoy working out with us, then after we get you going well, we will bring in your brothers and sisters. We all trained together as family, knowing each other's weakness and strengths, and having fun. The only time we are deadly serious is guns, you must respect them, or you could hurt someone, okay?"

"Yes, mom and thank you for not beating me for making fun of your sex life."

"Your welcome son, which comes when we spar in two weeks then when your good enough you can try to get even with your brothers. We never fight or get angry with each other, if we have a problem we take it to the mats you then spar till one goes down, then if you are still mad one more round till the next person goes down. Then we talk after you calmed down a few minutes, most of the time it was something stupid or a mistake. We are a fun loving bunch of goofs we like pranks and cutting up and some good jokes or my case old jokes they have jokes about people that tell old jokes!"

"You are funny, and you still are the most loving and caring person I know and…. I love you two mom and dad."

"Paul? Just how bad was your father to you and your sister? You don't have to tell me unless you want to or when your ready, just remember we are here for you and you are our son, you notice that after we adopted you your eyes turned blue? Or your features look closer to Garrus? And have you noticed your voice has changed some also?"

"I had noticed but I couldn't figure out why, so why did I change after you adopted me?"

"Remember my magic? Well it reached out and combined ours with you to bring you closer to be ours, you still have most of your mothers features but its little things that mark you as ours, and after you master your mind, body, and magic you might change a little more mostly from the workouts we run 10 miles everyday workout and fight every other day. This not only helps us get closer but also helps you prepare for the academy, and we want you to prove to those who think hybrids aren't worth dirt to wipe the floor with them and beat all their high scores. What do you think about that son?"

"I think when we get this started the better, what about my little brothers and sisters? Who will watch them?"

"Oh, that's easy gramps and grams and your brothers and sisters, here is a secret to our training, when we go into that room we step out of time, it will be like time has stopped for everyone except us. So, we will do how ever long you can go on the first day."

"What? You mean this is how you trained also? How long did you go on your first day?"

"Me and Harry set it up as sessions at first, but found we could keep going, so we set goals on everything. We would go on average 6 months each time until we started training the twins and their brothers and dad we went a year and that is when me and Harry broke thru our physical barrier. What that is, is like you can pick up, hit harder! The first guy a punched I took his head off. So, I must watch my strength its also why Wrex can't push me around like he can everyone else. That is also when you discover you don't need as much sleep and your senses will sharpen if you are also working on your mind."

"Cool, dad can you do that too?"

"Uh no I have only had a couple of sessions, things got crazy then we got you and then the crazy assholes were killing off all these wonderful kids, so we took a break and had to work on the problems that couldn't wait. So, I will be training right along with you, and I look forward to taking a guy's head off, I know a few I would like to! Plus, when we get really good with our magic we can change our age and looks when we get really good if you know what I mean?"

"Yup he wants to be the woman, I said he had to learn to do it first."

We chuckle as he looks insulted then cracks up and threatens payback later I say ooh promises he chuckles and says your wonderful.

"I hope I find someone like mom, you mom my mom was always working so I was stuck with dad, he didn't care about me. He even told me one day when I was taking care of my sister because he refused to do anything with us unless mom was home. When they came for us all he said they are in there good riddance, now go find my bitch so I can go find a real woman, that was when I knew why he never wanted to have anything to do with us. My sister had just turned three when they took her from me, so I will be the best big brother to these 3 I can possibly be."

I get up and walk around and pick him up and hold him and cradle him as he cried not a dry eye in the room, I motion to one of my sons who can find anything to track his ass down he needs to meet his son who is better then him. My son said if he is alive he will have him before the week is out, I whisper we got you and you were her big brother it was just too many assholes took her from you. Thane asked if he could join the search I nodded he took off after my son. We went back to our room and just chilled out we watched me play thru mass effect we got done with mass effect 2 when Garrus asked a question I was waiting for.

"So that was Sadonis? And you still thought I was ruggedly hansom with scars? I see what you mean about some of the crew changed for the better, I still don't like Miranda, how long are you going to leave her in the brig?"

"You mean the Cerberus cheerleader bubble butt? I go and chat every now and then and ask how she feels about what her wonderful group has done? Or stuff like that then we will talk about how I know so much it shocked her that I knew where her sister is, it was even more since I didn't go get her to use as leverage over her. Plus, she is hot naked, she joined us in freedom plus she likes the extra attention from the security. She thinks if she can sweet talk her way into one of them she will escape, what she doesn't know is if she talks one into letting her out it will be to his bed for the rest of her life, but I will let her find that out herself!"

"You are so cool, can I have bubble butt if no one has claimed her, you know when I get older?"

"Well, we will see you might have found your mate by then, what would you do with a bubble butt then?"

"Good point, I can see why you fell for dad even as a video game, they caught all his quirks and he is unfailingly loyal. Kind of like uncle Wrex, and he said you could be a krogan you are a battle master so when are you going to get grunt and the one you said you would call tank?"

"Couple of weeks, after we had a chance to be family and play with the little ones and have at least two weeks of your training which will equal I hope two to three years. So, you will fill out more and be big and strong young man but remember some girls are just out to use you so be careful they might try to use you to get to us. And I will tear a planet apart to save my family, and I can tear it apart when I get that mad bullets will not touch me and any who would be stupid enough to piss me off will be a puddle of goo if that until I find my family."

"I told you she was scary when she gets pissed and the funny thing it showed up when we were 6 she turned some guy to goo because he hurt me while we escaped our abusive aunt and uncle. Then she some how pushed the power and knowledge to do it into me and I repeat the goo then we split, we got caught two weeks later by our friend Moody."

"I met him he is gruff and super powerful, I heard he took a page from your book when they came up to that massacre."

"Really, that doesn't surprise me any, he has always been the best at getting his man, and he didn't let assholes get away with hurting kids."

"Speaking of our families arrived after you went to bed this morning, and your display at lunch convinced the rest to join the family, there were several that want to go looking for his ass, and I am one of them. On a different depressing note, we have a meeting in the morning at nine station time, and there isn't a single happy person on there. Thor said to look this contract over he thinks it will work but he said you're the expert at contracts, oh and the Drell are on their new planet and love it they will only talk to us or Hacket and Anderson everyone else will get shot. But they have enough for a seat and someone went and told the Drell on the Hanar world about everything and the new world they just got them all settled. I think we should give them these stupid Prothean's."

"What do you think Paul? Should we unload our oldies and they can worship the enkindlers in person?"

Chuckling he said "yes, stupid jiggly jellies anyway, plus do we really want them to join us? No way after they let out Javic I was hoping they would put him back, even I wanted to hit him if he said primitives one more time"

We chuckle at that then I thought it won't be good for babies to deal with this crap tomorrow I sigh and look at Harry he said getting them.

"Come my boys lets go to med bay, I refuse to put our little ones through more stress tomorrow, so I will age them to their full term and give birth now, so Harry went to get mom and dad they will meet us there."

"Will you be okay mom? What about the little ones?"

"They and I will be fine I have done this hundreds of times I just have to age them slowly so about five minutes should do it, we all will be okay. I can't risk them with these stupid asses you never know what they will pull. There is an idea, think the twins have enough tricks in their bags to counter these morons tomorrow?"

"You bet we do sis, just in time for their birthday, we get to be uncles again Fred and we are ready for capture the shadow and Wrex and friends are ready to show him why its stupid to screw with kids."

"Good we go in a few days unless you know of a couple crazy people that would love to prank him, but we need someone to take over for now till we dig around for dirt on some of these assholes!"

"So, Paul you want to be in here with me and your mom?"

"Can I? I got to be with mom and when my Sister was born she was so tiny and the most beautiful sister ever, yes can I stay?"

"Yes, silly who would help your dad and grandad and grandma with 3 they will have their hands and cowls full, ok good you guys are here, are we ready? I am tired of my bladder used as a soccer ball. What I thought it was funny, fine you bunch of sticks in the mud."

I push my magic to age the babies three weeks just to be sure then my water gushed then I open the birthing canal wide so they just roll right out one girl two boys and they are an outie! When the after birth was out I made it virgin tight, I wink at Garrus he grins he remembers we watch as they wipe them off.

"They are so tiny; do they have a sudden growth spurt soon?"

"Oh yes you will get to enjoy them like this for about three weeks then they grow fast and will be talking way before human children can even walk or talk, they were as you said little miracles."

"Oh, how many digits do they have?"

"Well my beautiful mate they all have five on each hand and looks like huh five for each foot, its good thing your armor fits to the person, though they might not let them wear them in the academy."

"Think we could make boots and gloves to match the armor? Or would we need to make all new armor to fit their slightly different body shape too?"

"I think new armor would be best, so we will need to make a set for Paul and anyone else that will go, if they let them go, a lot can change between now and then, our friends might get taken out and some flunky for these people could get in."

"Well, lets worry about it another day, lets just enjoy family, oh did I get my package from Moody? And what is the report from our spy from Batarian space? And did Victus bring the new recruits when they came?"

"Yes, and yes and the spy shows they are mad but are trying to figure out who and how they just vanished, until tomorrow that is. Plus, all those families Moody brought have settled in and your kids and Harrys kids are already training them in several groups, they did not want you to think you have to do everything like you did when you put everything together, so what has you thinking so hard?"

"We need to do some tinkering, Tali said her dad would be here tomorrow right? Well we need to well not really need to, but I want to play with the toasters we will be going with lots of Quarrians to talk to the geth, and I am hoping we can convince enough to accept that the geth want to serve not fight, but it will be a hard sell. They tell them the geth started it, and it wasn't; it was the Quarrians all because a geth asked a question; do I have a soul? They freak out and try to kill them all, but they are a hive mind you cant kill them they just transfer to the collective, so they killed a family trying to protect the geth so they pick up a gun for the first time and it didn't really know how to use it so it just copied them and from there it spread."

"My god all that over a stupid idiot freaking out, so they have been stuck roaming the stars for 300 years, why are there so many stupid people in charge the last few centuries?"

"Something in the water? It could be something the union has done?"

"I think we table that for a later date my daughter."

"Yes dad, sorry sometimes it's hard to turn off, I get a puzzle and I work it until I find all the connecting pieces then I tie them to each other until I find the right picture, and this bugs me."

"Me to, I have been thinking and many things don't make sense, like Paul said over the last few centuries there have been some stupid people making some stupid moronic plans and actions, all races do it."

"We may never know unless we find solid proof of tampering with the galaxy, even then what would we be able to do to fix stupid?"

"Ha your funny, you know you can't fix stupid sis, unless you can figure out a way too?"

"I see one of the things fanfiction got right, you run at a higher temperature than we do, so the little ones are warmer with their dad and grandpa. I would have never guessed about how you would put them in your cowl either, this is an educational experience. I love it, and my new additions to our family, all of them!"

"Even though I am adopted? You still feel as if I am one of your own? So why didn't you adopt more than me?"

"Well son your mom was going to give birth and these 3 little darlins will need a lot of attention, now we aren't saying we adopted you for a nanny. No, your mom felt something for you when you grabbed her arm and asked for revenge, and after that you became her son. Then we made it official; our magic accepted you, and you changed a little to look more like a Vakarian. We accepted you for you, and we will love to help you grow; to become who you feel you should be."

"Well, if mom and dad don't mind we can begin your training now? It will only be for an hour or two."

"Sure, Solana is coming to play with the darlings, she is expecting now so she can get some practice in, so go ahead! You will be busy for a few days and you three need some time."

We go to the training room and its full, but we have several private rooms on the sides, we go find an empty one and we begin with meditation and we tell him this part can not be rushed! I walk him thru just like I did so many times, after he has his mind calm and focused I give him the shot for magic. We work on his body for several hours we rotate between working out and running to hitting fighting dummies.

After he has time to build his core we go to meditating and I walk him thru working on expanding his core, then expand his mind and organize his mind. So now we do the complete mind, body, and magic, workout for several days if he feels like it then meditates for several hours to build strength back up. We do this for 10 months he is building muscle and growing, and his magic core is massive, we decide to do his downloads and he could get it all like I did but he doesn't want history art or music. Just language, science, physics, operations, and magic, I tell him there are more advanced magic, but we don't just give it to everyone, they must prove to be of sound mind and responsible.

"So, when will you teach me and dad these higher powered spells?"

"Right now, you need to meditate and go thru everything you just got, sort it into groups, then when you get better make a couple for certain fights. Some magic works better under different conditions, so we shall meditate until you have all your latest info learned and organized, then we will add magic to the rotation, here this will make it much easier on learning everything, never take it off! This is family secret stuff, with this you will get photographic memory, you will understand what you are learning, step out of time, and it is your focus for your magic. This necklace has your armor and weapons I am trusting you to be responsible, with these two you will be able to travel a short way back or forward in time, but I suggest you wait and let us guide you on how best to use it, they also have charms and runes.

Some for no one to notice them and for they will not be able to remove them only you. There are others like if someone shoots at you the bullets will curve around you and not hit you, this goes for other stuff like knives and such. Now let's get your organizing we will then begin fight and then magic, but you still have to workout just like us, you noticed we are working out right beside you? Good we get you good with sparring then we get your brothers and sisters in here too, they love family training."

We meditate until he has all his latest info stored and memorized, we jump up and begin fight training, Garrus trains him in the type they expect at the academy. Hell, I am even learning something new! We switch to magic, and his grasp is natural like I was, and I told him so.

We keep going on thru the rotation, until he and Garrus broke thru their physical barrier! I cheered them on they were stunned that they broke the dummy. So, I explain this why I was asking where Paul was in strength, they get that, oh right! Look so we step up to the next level, we keep going until they pass six more levels, but they notice its getting harder and longer to move to the next level, I giggle and pat their arm.

"You my son have grown, a lot! Now you are taller than me, how do you feel? As your feelings and are you in touch with the universe yet either of you?"

"I feel great, and I can now sense the queen she is laughing at me? Why is she laughing? It sounds funny and she said you are the best teacher out of everyone here. Are we back to real time?"

"Yup, we quit for a day or two, but you keep working out and if one of your brothers offers to do training take them up on it. You are already stronger than any you will meet in boot camp, but that doesn't make it a good idea to show off. They would come after you for their next super soldier, and those programs are cruel, they try to use anger to fuel your power but that only makes you sloppy, if you must fight do so with a clear head. Then just dodge attacks and piss them off even more, and the next time we train I will be teaching you both several new spells, the better you get? You will not have to say the spell, just think with focus and intent like I do, now do you two want to see me before this life? Okay here you go, there, wow it feels good to stretch."

"Oh my god, mom, your fucking hot even as a guy! I can see why you would swing for both teams. And I feel inadequate right now, geez how big is that thing at attention?"

"Yes, even my wife/husband is even bigger than me, I see why you had to wait, damn makes me wish I was a woman so I could enjoy some of that. Did I uh just say that out loud? Well crap! Hey, you said you could make ours bigger, do you still want to help us out?"

"First, I want to know will you have enough room to…. store it? You know like you do now? Humans don't have that problem, or elves, but I have never done it on a Turian and I don't want to hurt either of you. So if we do this it will be one at a time, and you have to tell me if your in pain or uncomfortable, and Paul you need to de age yourself or others will wonder why we spend more time training than others, but first if we try this I will not do it to my 12 almost 13 year old son. Right now, you look about 18 give or take a few months, so we need to do your dragon also, so grab my arm and you should be able to do this already Garrus teleporting now. Home sweet home, crap! Hello, this is what I used to look like in my first life, come on let's hear it."

"Hear what? That even as a man you were drop dead gorgeous! A big hunk of sexy hot man! My god what you couldn't do with that? Or to who, so are you offering free rides? I want to buy a ticket for 10 or 50 rides, yup wow and I thought you were fetching as a girl!"

"Thank you Benezia, my wife/husband was just showing us what she looked like, then forgot to change back! Oh crap! Here comes more girlie squealing I bet you."

"Why, what is there to squeal about? Oh, Holly changed to show you her first life, I know he is hot and we did get to play with him for a while. The only one that missed out is Tali, but it would appear she is in shock now, he isn't much bigger than Harry Tali!"

"Same size my ass, he is huge! So why don't you have any girl mates? You could keep both groups happy. I mean a week straight? And these guys said you would go that long even swapping out the entire time!"

"I do love to feel like I am in control sometimes, but right now? I love having Garrus in control, Draco and Legolas are great, but they don't take charge like Garrus does. I love all my guys, so until Garrus is comfortable with playing with others, we will make do, you guys seem to be having a lot of fun together. Tali, are you or were you comfortable sharing? Even with us?"

"Uh, no and I still haven't, I let them have their fun until I cant take any more then I drag Harry out of the middle and ravage him, but I will say that I am beginning to like the idea, to lose yourself in the ones you know and they will always be there for us if and when we need them."

"What I want to know is? Are you going to make Garrus bigger to? Can we watch? This could be hot! I mean Turian men are not small, to even think of adding more to it will be fun to watch!"

"Okay I am changing back, and we will put this off for another day with less of an audience. Unless you want to go to our room to see and then come back down if we are successful? Its up to you two big guys, and we have no idea how big you are Paul? Not since your growth spurt training for a couple years."

"I am will to give it a try mom, and I don't find it weird you checking out my, uh dick? You didn't birth me so no gross stuff going on here."

"I might as well get this over with, but in a room away from the crowd, if you wouldn't mind dear?"

The three of us go to our room and Garrus goes first I increase his size until he is happy with it now he must get it put away! So, to speak, I try not to snort, then I turn to Paul he is huge I gasp.

"My son, I think you have more than plenty to please your mate who ever she maybe, your all natural, or you figured out how to change it yourself, and if you did good job, ok you can put it away unless you want to go show off to the mass hysteria downstairs?"

"I think I will then I need help returning to my younger self, bye dad and I know better than to think you will be down anytime soon!"

He took off laughing, I snorted and grin at my mate and I wiggle my hips as I saunter over to him he is at full mass now, I take him into my hand as I nuzzle his neck and nibble and stroking him the entire time. Then I bend down on my knees and take as much as I can and work him into a shaking frantic mess. I finally make him cum oh he is so yummy! I could do this several times a day!

He picks me up and tosses me on the bed I giggle as he crawls up me and licks every inch except where I want it most! When he does I cum instantly he laps up my juices and chuckles I grin then he found out what virgin tight is and he loved it! I am enjoying it myself, we spend several hours trying his new size out, so we can say we had to test it to make sure it was safe! Yeah, they will never buy it, it will be funny though hehe. We have shower sex, I suck him off one more time then we dry off and we walk down he is still at full mass. Hey, he is mine and I like to show him off! Anderson and Hacket are here and they get to look at two huge blue dicks. I can't help it I giggle at their expressions then everyone does Garrus comes up behind me and puts his arms around me picks me up and we sit on the couch Paul comes over and I talk him thru his first magical change and he caught on fast, thankfully by then he put it away.

"Hey guys, enjoying the chaos we got started? Oh, this was Garrus felt he needed to be bigger after seeing what I looked like from my first life."

"Paul, did you really need to increase yours that much? My god kid, if the women get wind of this they will be calling you to scratch an itch."

"No actually mom did dad first then turned to me and gasped and said I would please who ever my mate is, that I was huge, truthfully it was the first time I got to see what I look like."

"Well, I think son, you're a very healthy Turian member, with the stamina to go with it, so who ever she is will be one lucky girl, or guy what ever your choices are. You could be like a few of us and like both at the same time! That's when you're having a party, but I can't get drunk anymore damnit! Oh well I do still have that pipe weed, if it's still good."

"What is, pipe weed? And where did you get something like that? We came to let you know the meeting of the races is on hold for several days. So, you can spend time with your very adorable little ones, maybe we should do the dragon potion while we have time?"

"Well, we can but I want you to train for several months or less, to make sure you have a handle on your magic. We just came out, but we can go back in after we eat a huge meal Paul? Do you want to go back in for another round? And do your dragon that way we will have them out of the way, and you might find your mate before you go to the academy?"

Tali Harry and the other girls are joining us, so we get their potions done first and we have a couple of new dragons, I change to show off my markings Garrus does to and we match only he is closer to a grey than black. We spend some time training the dragons, but we all change back and begin the training. We spend three years in the out of time room, and by now my guys are well on their way to becoming a stronger leader. The others are about where Paul was when we stopped, and again we all chuckled at them when they broke the dummies. We told them that is step one when we stopped when we came in these two was at level 7 so now you have your own goals to make.

We all train it does no good getting rusty, plus it had been a couple months since I worked my magic muscle, the queen snickered at that thought, I grin. Then its time to spar we get into pairs and we show the admirals how to fight Turian style. Then we are sparring, and we rotate till we have fought everyone, then we do winners move to the next level type of deal. Well I end up with my Garrus, and I give him a run for his money and I put him on the matt. I pull him up I kiss him and grin.

"You were holding back Holly, why? I think I can take a bruised ego if my mate and wife put me on the mat."

"I have to hold back; you and Paul just broke thru to 12 and fantastic job by the way! I am on 35 if you haven't noticed I rip the doors off safes, I even ripped some guys arm off and beat him to death with it. But that was about where you are now so you both need to watch your strength."

"Cool, mom beat a guy with his own arm! But yeah, your right I don't want that kind of attention, so what if they are like I am trash science reject stuff like that, then they mess with my bunk or whatever?"

"Well, I can only go by the experience I had with my kids, if they destroy it turn it in, if they steal it turn it in, then when you're on trials? Beat their scores by a mile and don't look smug just act like its another day training with your mom and dad, now dad might have better advice than me, Turian boot camp I am not sure how the rules go so."

"Your mom is right, except for your stuff, if they break it you report it, if they steal it get it back, you are smart and can narrow it down, unless they try to set up another kid because they don't like him either, I think we will finish this session more fighting and we will add the different styles your mom has shown you, that way you can throw them off."

We spent another year everyone improving all my kids came in when they heard family training time, they are helping Paul with his fighting and I am with Garrus. By the time we leave today he will have learned 4 styles of human fighting, the last will be taught by Stone.

The admirals have come a long way on everything, they excel at magic, and this is a good thing, so I teach them some of the prank charms and jinxes and a curse or two. Garrus chuckles at my idea, oh yeah, my man can hear me plus he loves to listen to the queen sing, the others finally got to that point and wanted to know what that was. So, we told them we would let them meet her when we finish, well they work with even more determination and they are breaking thru goals left and right.

When we decide to call it done for the day, we take them to see the queen they heard I had saved her, but this was a surprise to see how big she is, she has doubled in size with a good diet. She greets us, and everyone sways to her song I grin to her, then a thought popped in my head from that Dara story and she called me a special queen I swallow. Nah it's just coincidence, right? My head playing with me? Has to I need a nap after a very large steak and salad, yup I need food. We head out to get some grub, I notice many fresh faces, and they all look happy to be naked. Good it should be about freedom and these are the Turian cadets, and I would say that many have found their mates!

Then I see Quarrians with Turians or elves and I see a few Asari have one of the three races on them, oh crap fucking Prothean's and Javic at that! I am half way tempted to growl at him, Garrus does it for me, I love my big guy, such a big heart and a short fuse for those who bug us, get it? bug us? They are like bugs, so they bug us? By this time most of my family are hanging onto each other laughing so hard.

"Hello, what can I do to you Javic? Throw you out an airlock? Drop you on a planet, from space? What do you need?"

"Hah like you could get close enough to drop me anywhere, I want to use your time machine to go back and get more of my people. You did it for these worthless lumps, why not get warriors that can fight?"

"Why? Its because ever since we popped you out of the freezer? You have been rude, mean, condescending, whiney, and everyone is sick of you calling them primitive! So, if your warriors are anything like you? I don't think so! Besides I know your plan, to bring back the empire and enslave everyone! If they like it or not, well tough, and no we will not go back, the more you do the chance of screwing up this timeline is going up, I only pulled them because they died in their tubes and was never discovered till we got there."

"I see, well then what do you plan to do with us?"

"We don't know yet, Liara is having a blast talking to everyone of you, others would if it weren't for you bitching all the time."

We go eat a huge meal and go back to see the little ones, then I took a nap with a couple laying on me, their talons were scratchy but hey I can live with scratchy. I wake up a couple hours later Garrus picks up the babies they chirp, I grin at that just another thing they guessed right.

"So, you didn't know our young chirp? That is one of the many reasons they called us buzzards or bird brain. But he had names for them to, like uh monkey shit eaters, but that was all I heard I just walked away."

"While those two are bad these would sound better, knuckle dragger, why don't you get back in your tree? Or hey what rock did you crawl out from under? Well I think you should go back you aren't done yet!"

He was laughing so hard he woke the babies I get their attention I giggle then they giggle too, I smile and say our precious angels. They grin and giggle and chirp happily, I smile and tickle their bellies.

"Well, I have a phoenix for a mate and he is awesome, have you met sparky? No? Sparky come to me my mate, hello handsome how are you and the hatchlings doing? See my newest mate and our hatchlings?"

*Yes, hello mate of my mate, you have beautiful hatchlings, we will be mating again soon also mate, so will we call this our nest? Or the nest by the water? Our mate is the best mother, even when they are not hers she would go out of her way to save them or to make them happy. *

"Yes, she is perfect, so what is involved with you mating with a phoenix? And he is remarkable, I have never seen anything like him. You said he is a fire bird, what does that mean?"

"It means that, they travel the stars looking for their mate then a suitable nesting area, they would flame from star to star looking. Flame is the type of travel they do like my teleporting, only with flames, I can do it to but its easier to do it as flicker my phoenix. I have a potion if you would like to try it? Flying as a phoenix beats dragon any day when you catch the thermals and they push you higher into the sky."

"okay let's do this, I want to see what it would be like to fly! Dragons take so much to get off the ground, its not to bad when you finally get up there. Then I get this urge to hunt, why is that?"

"Because we as dragons want to hunt at least once a month, come to think of it we have fallen behind on our hunts, okay here is your potion drink the vile stuff and we will go to the beach house."

We went he got his phoenix right away we flew with him he was loving the bird flight. After some time, the urge to mate hit me I told Garrus we will be back in a couple hours at the beach house. He said okay, so we went and mated for three hours and we flamed back, and I got comfy and out popped the first egg, then the other 4 came out over the next hour. I change back and caress sparky he sings happily I kiss his head.

"That was amazing, to see you lay the eggs, so we will need to come here more often? And are going hunting? It is really bugging me."

"Yes, my sexy mate, we will go, and we will need to come and check on them and he can either go hunt or we bring him some fresh fruit and red meat. Or I usually go hunting with him while someone keeps an eye on the hatchlings."

We turn into our dragons and we took off I scoop up my favorite shark, then we land on a sand bar and start munchin he said its pretty good, I tell him we will go for red meat when we eat it all. We throw the waste in the water we take off and we take down a game animal we tear into, he is growling and moaning at the same time, I chuckle in my head at him I was the same way when I had my first kill.

We bury the left overs and we fly as high as I could get him then I have him practice breath attacks, I have all three of mine mastered plus elemental magic. All that time on middle earth let me work with it a lot, we fly back to the beach house and we have guest. I wonder what the admirals want oh Tali's dad is here, well this will be fun I hope.

"Greetings admiral Rale Zora, what do you think of our star in a bottle?"

"I had to see it for myself when they said you were at the beach house in your star system in a bottle, magnificent and those creatures you were turned into, what are they?"

"That was our dragon, we call it our inner dragon we become one, then if you had been here earlier you would have seen my phoenix form."

So, I change into flicker and sing sparky and some of our kids join in I here the queen joining in as well. When the song was over I turn back.

"that was truly amazing can anyone do this? I mean who joins your family, there are many who wish to join and be as much help as possible. It took us sometime to unload my ship, and I must be getting back soon, or they will ask questions."

"Well, before you go, I think you should take the two shots so if you get into a bind you can get the helmet off and eat real food. But also go into the training room for 6 months at least then if you feel adventurous before you leave we can give you the dragon potion and help you with learning how to fly and the other powers he may share with you, like my dragon and Harrys are twin dragons so we have the exact same powers, like I can teleport to three star systems away if I feel the need. Plus, we are fire proof even more with the phoenix, plus the best healing is phoenix tears, but you have to be worthy or are their familiar."

"Yes, I think it would be a clever idea, who will be training me? I am pretty old, and you know we tire easy, plus we don't do much."

I take him to the med bay and give him three shots and we walk into the training room, good my kids are here I tell them to begin his training and, in an hour, tell him to take the suit off so he can move around better. I wish him well I will be right back for me that is for him it will be weeks, I take Garrus and my tinkers Paul tags along we go into my work shop I enlarge the geth I also have some from other places.

We get to work on making it a larger hard drive to hold more programs then the other group is changing out the flashlight head and making a more, well a face with expressions with eyes that will look around. The eyebrows gave us trouble, then the mouth and smiling and grin, then the thinking look made it look constipated. Finally, we gave them hair, they looked weird bald! We also had a prime set up and we took off for Rannock it only takes an hour and a half to get there. Well it is on the other side of the galaxy our robots beam to the bridge I send out a signal I would like to talk, I have a couple units you can take over. Well they took their time, when they came on they added extra programs since we made them bigger to hold more. They look around and realized many things, we are all naked, they have new heads, and we are not who they were expecting, plus my kids gave them dicks working ones then the others have a pussy so three to three for the foot soldiers the primes are a pair and they just discovered them. Never thought watching a robot play with themselves would be such a turn on!

"Greetings, I am Holly, I am sure you watched me expose two counselors for their wrong doing? I was wondering if we could talk about moving the Quarrians back to Rannock? With the reaper threat coming we can't be everywhere at once and with your joint fleet? They wouldn't stand a chance and you could hold them off until we came with backup, also we would be putting this defense grid around the planet to protect the people and planet, how does this sound? We can also help to upgrade their ships, we know they aren't made for fighting but we might be able to rebuild most of them,"

"We would need assurances that they will not attack us once this crisis is over, where will you get the material to rebuild them wore out ships?"

"Well, if there are none close by we will send it here thru the stargate, it's a stable wormhole from on point to another anywhere in the galaxy."

"I see you are from a higher form or your race has a long history, we will need to talk to an admiral to get their word, and even then, we will be warried of them. Your cloak is flawless, we know of your location because of these units, how big is your ship?"

I drop the cloak they wiz and buzz and squawk, I was waiting for the smoke to come rolling out, finally they settle down and look around.

"How is this possible? We could not imagine building a ship this big, the power needs would be astronomical! (I shrink the ship as he stops talking and they make a whole bunch of noise this time) how are you able to change the size and shape of your ship? No one in this galaxy can do this? Ah you are not from here, you must be the traveler?"

"Well, they keep calling me that but yes we come from another realm, I also have a double reason to set this up, when I showed the counsel of working against all races, I came up with this idea and it keeps getting bigger. See they have screwed all races, so I only think it fair that they all get a say on this counsel, and the only way to do that is if they have a planet of their own, and with you two reunited you could have both of you on the counsel, what do you think?"

I sent one of my kids for the Admiral and Garrus chuckled and said tell the rest of the family, so I sent for Hacket and Anderson. They all come in after the collective has a consensus, they all stop and look around.

"Welcome guys, I am glad to see your out of your suit admiral and I got to say your hot! Let's move to the conference room this might be a long talk, you know those suits do nothing for you, but some lucky girl will like the new you, right girls?"

After everyone has taken a seat I go over my plans, they ask about these defense grids, so I show them in use. They want to know if there will be more for the invasion, I tell we have ten ready for deployment and then I go over the fact the two had ruled over everyone and its time to change that, I told them if the Quarrians and geth were getting along they could have two seats. The same for Drell, if we wanted to get picky the Batarian slaves could have their own planet and call themselves anything else and have a seat.

"I like it, not only will it rub them all the wrong way, after all the shit they put most races thru, like the Volus and I don't think the Elcor would be very good nor the jiggly jellies the Hanar, was you planning on putting the krogan on the counsel?"

"I am leaving that up to Wrex, they have been moving home slowly to keep from setting of any warning signs, but I know Wrex he will want to be there if only to throw his two ton rock at them. I do know one item that will be put on the table, all Salarians to be deported to their planet and all ships removed from there, they will be on house arrest until further notice."

"Who would you get to watch over them to make sure they don't have friends fly in and help a few escapes?"

"I don't but if krogan did watch duty? There would be a smoldering ruin later, not that I blame them, no I was thinking the geth would make perfect baby sitters, they are always on alert and will never need food, plus they have the ships to patrol the area and keep them on. If someone does sneak by then they can't ever leave, all signals will be jammed so they can't ask for help from their less than stellar friends."

"We agree it would be better if we could setup the blockade and we can build more ships to make up for the ones used there."

"So, Admiral is this a workable possibility? To get home without firing a shot? To be on your home world and get off those wore out ships and get on with living like a real life not just surviving, then sending your young and hope they don't make it back?"

"Oh yes I should have guessed Tali said your super scary smart, your right I hated it, they reduced us to a crippled fleet barely getting by. We can't land on any planet or ask for aid, to do so is to risk war with them, then when we do go to buy anything we need, they call us suit rats or thieves. They will not be happy we are back on Rannock, and I doubt they will be happy to see any geth there at all."

"All the more reason to do it! They have killed thousands of innocent children and their families, they have covered up about the Drell and their world, when they could have taken all of them off and moved them to a new world, but no they left them to die slow and painful deaths! Then they take the ones they get and say we own you for saving your life you are now our slaves. Then they refuse anyone to go and rescue slaves from the Batarian system, they worked the krogan up to rebel and just place the genophage there for any Turian to use? Then what are they planning for the human and Turians who can now merge and become stronger than they ever wish they wouldn't, so do they have a plague getting ready? Because of them the Rachni was wiped out almost the krogans, and I bet all the gold I have that if it had went on much longer they would have done something to the Turians also, and now humans are here they don't roll over and say yes master, no they get in your face and tell you how you will die very soon. So, if they were smart and I don't think they are they would leave everything alone, but they wont and when they do? There will war declared on them if I had my guess Turians will back the humans and vice versa."

"We will too, we now have enough evidence against the union and Asari to prepare for war, we also agree they will pull something and soon. With this plan we may send them over and tip their hand, so we can end them before they can do any real damage."

"And we also agree and the Turian fleet is ready, after our new ships was done we set them up for counter terrorism, that is what the frogs will do that is all they are good at, and we are getting sick of the slimy bastards, but you see why we ask this not just revenge for you but all of us, they have done shit that shouldn't have been allowed but they did!"

"How will we get the flotilla here without them firing? I mean admiral Zen is all about taking the geth over and make them work for us."

"She really that stupid? They already work for you! They rebuilt the cities and cleaned up the planet, waiting for you to return so they can serve you, that is what they want to do, ask one right now."

"We are ready to serve, we did not know that to ask if we had a soul would set off such a disaster, had we known we would never have asked it, all we ever wanted was to serve but with this change we went thru? We will also serve to help protect our planet and people."

"Okay let's do this we have to be back in two days, how will we pull this off?"

I grin and tell them to begin, there on the monitor twenty four alphas and twenty four aurora battleships brought in the fleet. Then beam the last leaders into our room, they were ogling every naked person but more of Tali's dad and he was 18 again. We got down to the biggest reasons and what the plans were if they didn't want to play fine go live your life on a ship falling apart around your head. They asked many questions mostly about the cure we weren't giving them any answers, and they weren't giving us any either.

"So, what your saying is that you could care less about the welfare of your race just that you want the cure to hand out as you see fit? What about all these kids you sent to their death or slavery until they can no longer repair their suit? What about the ones you let starve to death because no one would help them? All because a bunch of stupid frogs and blue bitches told everyone not to help you and you were worthless? I think you owe these people more than I want the cure we don't care about getting back to our home to be free of our suits. Is that what your saying? Say it, say it you worthless pile of dog shit!"

"Yes, fine we are never to set foot on our world again or they would send the fleet to end us all! There are you happy? You know another thing they have done to us."

"You are a fucking moron! Its not just you but several races haven't you been listening instead of staring at my boobs? They have fucked everyone over and the fleet they threatened you with is sitting across the table."

"Sorry, he has a thing for human breast, and it has gotten worse since we got dropped here, so all we have to do is move back to our home and begin living again? Then send a delegation of us and the geth? That would be the best thing to happen to us ever please when can we move to the planet?"

"Well, Raan first everyone will get their treatments, then when they are ready we will beam them down. Then we will begin upgrading your ships to defend Rannock from the reapers. And if we hurry we can have everyone on the planet by nightfall, but you should thank the ones to keep the planet clean, the geth they have been waiting for some time."

"I thank you and we are sorry for the terrible mistake we made so long ago, shall we begin?"

They got all three first then we sent them to train with each group we left them in there for a year each group. We have three training rooms, so we were moving them thru fast, the ones who found mates or just stay with us didn't go down, to them it was just another planet. But out of the ones that went down 15,000 came back, they said they like us better plus they are stupid assholes who always lie!

We just nod and welcome them home they smile at that, after all ships are empty they send crews to empty food and personal items. Then we set up all four shipyards if a geth could drool they would be right now, we had material coming in and we went thru them it was more like demo and rebuild it new. We stepped out of time to speed things along I grab Garrus and Paul and my other kids we went to the shooting range and went thru each weapon. Ours first he was good then we hand him what he will be using he didn't do very good, so I show him how he will have to adjust his sights every time it gets bumped.

We worked and shot and shoot some more, I bumped the sights every chance I got he finally figured out why, I grin and said they will do it on purpose to piss you off. Just reset and hit the bullseye they will get the point your better and they better leave you alone. When all the ships went thru upgrading we decided to practice some more, he was interested in our different sniping styles. Garrus is OCD when it comes to his shots. I set up line it up check wind and distance and line it up and fire the head just turns to a red mist, Paul joking said dad she beat you to your job, does that mean she gets the paycheck?

"I don't see how she can hit anything with that antique of hers, how old is that gun? This widow hasn't got to see much action and it will take time to calibrate it perfect."

I crack up so does everyone I hug Garrus I am shaking I am laughing so hard, he chuckles and purrs I melt into him, he knows what he does to me, I have it bad and I really don't care. We settle down we chuckle every now and then. I take the widow and line it up and adjust the sites and hit perfect bullseye I lock it down and hand it to him, he lines it up and perfect bullseye every time. I grin as he looks at me he scoops me up and licked my neck and between my boobs well I did something he wasn't expecting I licked and nibbled under his chin and bottom jaw. It is incredibly sensitive he thrummed, and he shot out not pop he shot out of his plates well we were in our bed instantly.

We ravaged the other all night and the next day well we were still out of time, so we didn't leave our room for three days. Then I wake laying on my favorite Turian warm pillow, he chuckles at my thoughts I giggle he is my favorite drug.

"So, we fit together like we was made for each other, could it have been my knowing about you and wanting to be like you that made me excel in all the things you do in the game?"

"I have thought about that, I think if that were the case then you would have done things like Sheppard? Speaking of where the twins got off to, they are waiting to go pick a fight at the drop of a hat."

"Let's just say, they are digging for some dirt and will be back soon, remember the shadow broker? Well he was going to pull something bad, so they led the team and took over his ship, and they hauled his ass to Tachunka for the krogan to play with, he thought he could beat a few krogan until Wrex got ahold of him, he was begging to go get some gold and credits. So, they went and cleaned it out and asked where his share was Wrex said this his the next one is his, so they hit four before he got the point he wasn't getting any and clamped his mouth shut.

But that didn't help Wrex told him he had to get money for building an army and would need it soon, well they hit 10 caches with billions in credits at each one plus gold and gold coins. Plus, Wrex found a couple destroyers all decked out and weapons, so Wrex asked for help in hiding them just in case he may need them. So, I said that nice jungle hides out would be perfect, he said he was going to kiss me and have his wicked way with me, so you may need to defend my honor."

I giggle as he has his wicked way with me and I let him, well duh when you have a walking sex on legs, with a voice that turns me to goo on the inside he chuckles I grin" I can't help it I got it bad for you baby"

"as I you baby, we have to head to the giant space dildo today. I really just want to spend time with you and our kids the little miracles."

"Well think about it this way, we have taken care of most everything, except Jack and she can stay frozen, we will need to hit Donovan Hock and I want to know who this guy is that sold all these children. We have a date to get to know him better, plus I want to loot his vault, hopefully there is more than junk we saw on the game!"

"I would hope so; do you have a location on Kasumi Goto?"

"Yup, she is at the station right now, I need some hacking tips from her, even though she is a thief she was super sweet, and she missed her man. And she has a thing for real books, I just wish they would have more dialogue with her, that is another project, the crappy yellow Normandy we need to rebuild her to our standards."

He laughed as we got up and had wonderful shower sex for a couple of hours, then we dried off then we down for breakfast. Everyone chuckled at us we grinned we all ate, and we talked about the Normandy project. The kids were ready for a good project to really get into.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We round everyone up going back to the giant space dildo for a bunch of pissed off people, all thanks to a frog and a blue bitch. So here we are all armored up and with double the protection detail, we are being special we are wearing the glass armor. Garrus looks even better in his, a few others are also wearing them also. We get to the room for the meeting and we find a tiny table! Oh, this won't do I blow them room out and conjure a giant horse shoe table, and we sit in the bend.

I know they will serve snacks and drinks, fuck it I conjure our own, this is old earth style puffy donuts covered in powder sugar or cinnamon and sugar, or chocolate, then several dozens of hot n fresh Krispy Kreme donuts mm the best. Then containers of coffee French vanilla and hot chocolate I send a cup to Tali and one to me. She squeals about how good it is and hot! We chuckled oh I know deli meat sandwiches with veggies, then got to go messy with meatball subs a whole tray of them.

I do several pitchers of sweet tea and several lemonades with lots of sugar and lemon slices I pour a glass for Garrus he sips it and drinks it right down. I snort and ask was it that good? He said yup we need this more often, everyone tried it then and they all agreed it was awesome. So, I make more and charm them to stay cold, never run out, and stasis. Then I added it to the lemonade, then the trays of food, they can try to eat all the food, but they won't make it they will explode first.

I close my eyes and search out the area and find they are bugging the room well I take them over, and they have a hit team, I tell Stone him and five go and take care of them it was frogs two Cerberus. They finish and come back and vanish after chuckling I grin I focus again, and they are trying to figure out how to just kill all of us more me than anything.

They plan to use poison in a glass of water? Good thing I am drinking tea, I mess with their wardrobe, the frogs get new sex toys so they can play and the Asari gets the biggest dick ever it hangs to her knees and her dress rips off as it stands at attention, but all this will happen after they walk in. they strut in then clothes hit the floor and the frogs are fucking and I hit them with fertility spell 25 the Asari is staring at her massive dick. The poison water I tip it to her mouth and she drains it without thinking but she just fucks a frog before she dies but she did cum, so the frog will have blue frogs! We sit there and chuckle at the frogs, I am half way tempted to join in the fun with my man.

The door opens in come more frogs they look pissed, so I do the same for them now we have four frogs going at it. I focus, and they are still trying to come up with a way to kill us, so they decide bomb. I snorted I tell everyone what their plan is, well everyone just grumbles so I watch as they carry it to their office and listen on how to arm it I do as he said, and it went boom.

"Ah they went boom, he was explaining how to set it and she actually did what he said and set it off! Are we out of stupid people today? I think I will pig out while we wait sandwich anyone? Meatball subs are messy but worth it, mmm yummy try one Garrus I bet you like it."

We all dug in Garrus said "like it? Hell, I love this! Why can't we have them more often?" I shrug and said its up to the cooks, so we shall ask them.

"We get dinner and a show, sure it's a nature flick; what frogs do in the wild, well we see what they do in the wild makes you wonder what they do in secret. Are they closet bondage freaky people?"

"I say if they aren't in here in 15 minutes we start without them and we will sign in the new counselors without those two races, everyone agrees?"

We all said yay so we are still munchin I check the area, oh crap I pull out my weapons and put my helmet up everyone followed suit and we vanished we all move to wait for them to come in. that was when 30 very large guys come barging in looking around, time for some fun the back guy lost his clothes and gets a massive dick well he rips the guy in front of him clothes off and plows right in ouch dry that had to hurt, the others look at them like they are crazy only for it to happen to the rest then so we 30 humans and 4 frogs well I switch some of the guys to women hot fuck sexy too and the fertility spell with ten kids I do halves then I think make the kids half frog they cross breed. We take our food and drink to a different room I check it was clean I redo the table we plop down I conjure some hot chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodles. Well they didn't last long so conjure more the fuckers ate them all before I could get one cookie. I conjure a relish tray ha they dig in and pause then slowly munch then they threw it at the wall. I cracked up.

"You guys should be able to do the same thing I do, so try it its not like we are doing anything important anyway."

They all do varying degrees of what could look like a cookie, so I repeat focus on what the cookie tastes like smelled like and the look then what it took to make a cookie, when you have that focus and intent."

They all had huge trays of cookies and they all looked good but from their looks they don't taste good, so I focus all around and pick up a conversation of two Asari and four frogs. They plan to rush in and start shooting I teleport all the nasty cookies right in their faces as they run this way, they hit their but, on the ground, then their head then the pans of cookies multiplied by a thousand then! I compress the pile to one big turd. I watch as more come out and asked what happened I leave a note thanks for the cookies, but we are starting now, and you will not be in the counsel because you couldn't meet a deadline!

They scurry and grab bags with guns well they blow up before they got here they get up and run I hit them with portable swamps from 500 feet to here only with critters and leaches. I filled everyone in on the goings on with the retards we pull up a security camera and watch as they're attacked, buy snakes alligators even a huge snapping turtle ooh it got her nose and ate it.

"I say go ahead and start, I doubt they will be in any shape to do anything anyway, I have amended my contract so if we trick them into signing it then we got them by their short and curly if they had any."

I add that, they get the worst case of body hair, they can't wax it shave it for it will not go away, giant blue afro, gorilla pits, giant bush, and legs so hairy they look like they are wearing leg warmers! Then the frogs if they commit a crime toward any race they become fat lazy and stupid with their teeth falling out and extremely horrid body odor.

The same will happen to the Asari, they will be airheads and stupid and be super fat blimps with tons of hair and bad body odor and bad rotten teeth halitosis. I finished it and mixed it in with a couple others and they come slopping mud everywhere I tell them to sign these for being late they signed them then when I did they glowed blue and vanished to the bank, but they didn't see it they sit down and our people tell them of the new changes.

"First of all, you people make us sick, leaving an entire race to die a slow painful death? When you could have rescued them and moved them to another arid planet! The Drell now have seat on the counsel, the Quarrians and geth have a seat on the counsel and the krogan oh and the free people of Batarian will also have a seat along with Volus. We asked an Elcor, but they said no thank you and said bye."

"You have got to be kidding what about humans and the Turians? Aren't you going to be here covering your mistakes."

"You mean finding out yours? Oh yes, we play dirty to bitch so watch where you step. Unless you like to step in dog poop."

"What does that even mean? Why do we need this many to control everyone? We did just fine before you went and ruined it for us!"

"This isn't about ruling anyone, this is about guiding not making a race suffer untold horrors growing up not being able to breathe, then dying at to young but can't stand to breath the toxic fumes."

"So, what do we do about this geth sitting at the table? They can't even talk, and why does it have a funny looking head?"

"This construct was a gift from Holly high counsellor she gave us a redesigned models so this way we can speak with others."

"Most of these people know nothing of ruling anyone, so why not just leave and myself will find a place to work?

We argue back and forth even the frog speaks finally, I hand them the new agreement that has the fore mentioned races. Then the new galactic rules vote by the first new counsel, if they can not play by the rules then they can sit on the sidelines like everyone used to do.

They read the rules and they signed them and they glowed blueish green and vanished this time they did notice, we just play dumb. They discuss several topics why am I not being arrested? We play dumb again for what? They couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse, so they change the subject to one I hoped they would. Cue sinister laughing!

"What we want to know is why you let her walk free when she attacked the Batarian home world? They are calling for repayment for their stolen property! We feel you should answer for such stupidity, we had an agreement with them, we would let them keep slaves if they be our backup terrorists if the stg couldn't be involved!"

"So, let me get this straight, you used people as payment for them to be your terrorist cell, to pull things like the crashing an asteroid into Terra Nova? By a one Balak and his group?"

"Yes! Of course, they owed us, and we wanted to send the humans a message that they aren't all that safe! We can get to them and show them who is really in charge!"

"Well, I bet you couldn't get to the Turians they are always on alert for anything coming their way! We try to live up to their standards."

"Yeah right, we have several things ready, like we can send several large asteroids into any of their colony worlds, then the Salarians have a plague just for the Turians that should take care of those mites you call kids! Then we can sneak in and plant bombs everywhere!"

"So, what you are saying is you will not leave any of the other races alone?"

"Yes, we will just not humans and Turians, we should be the ones with the power to control what happens! You both have the biggest fleets and are getting along! We can't let you have peace, where is the profit in that? No, we need conflict to keep making us money!"

"Let me get this straight, you and the frogs here start wars or terrorist and sit back and laugh at the misfortune of others? Then if it doesn't go your way? You get even more underhanded by killing innocent children?"

"Yes! I thought we proved that, we have a large group of Asari that meet, and we discuss what actions need to take, then we meet with the Salarians and they ask what they can do like testing and so on? We either give them the go ahead and don't get caught, or we come along as back up!"

We are recording this entire confession, and I am reading their minds of the two and getting names places and dates, Alice is recording what my mind picks up from them. Every question brings more info and this next one should be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"So, you never thought with all this it would get found out and cause a war against your two races? You have no fleets, what would your races say if they find out you're the reason they are being attacked?"

"Oh, that we don't care what they say, we are their leaders and we own them, and there is nothing you or them can do or say to stop us from ruling the galaxy! What target would you hit? Where would you look for us? You don't know who we are and even if you do? We are protected as the leading race of this counsel!"

"Why, because of your beacon hidden under your temple? Or the fact your frogs went and sabotaged the one on mars? Is that your excellent superiority you have over us? Or your biotics? And why kill off your own race those numbers are true you have dropped 43% in 15,000 years. Plus, you no longer can have as many children as you used to, you are lucky to have one, am I hitting a nerve on that one? You know the little blue boys were an answer to a question you never knew to ask, how will we survive if we only have one child in our thousand years? We found several who survived to adult hood, they have nice big families and they may not look all Asari like you prefer. They still have many aspects like they are light blue with biotics, but they also have looks from their mothers. And these kids are super brilliant, they put the frogs to shame, like you were working on third grade level still."

"What? Some made it through? They belong to the Asari nation, we demand they be handed over now!"

Three walks in just on cue and stand there imposing with their arms crossed and stared at them, she went to grab them but landed on her ass, then she tried to order them as their leader. She sends for backup, but they lose all thought at how handsome these guys are, so they stare and drool a lot. The guys look at me I grin they chuckle as well, then they look at the irritating wind bag she hasn't shut up, so I silence her.

"My god her voice is more annoying than Javic and that is saying something, good thing she talked herself out of her voice. So, Sheppard twins, have any juicy gossip to pile onto this raging forest fire?"

"Oh yes, they handle everything happening, even our conflict on first contact, they had a small ship under the lead Turian vessel and fired on us well that deserves a response, so we took out the frogs, and the Turians took it as we fired on them and destroyed the group. We already know most everything, but there are some we didn't, and we need to meet with several races to discuss the problem."

I give her a water with truth serum in it and we ask to the point questions on what their plans are? What they will do, who are their allies who controls their money where are there stashes then name every member, we get a lengthy list of names. Then we dose the frog and he names off many of his race but also Batarian, some that don't know what or why they do things like blue suns eclipse and used to be blood pack, but they disappeared, their biggest was Cerberus but they are all but wiped out. Then we go into backup plans and plans if they declare war on them. We get many places to check and hit! I send it to Moody he grins and said I been waiting for something to sink our teeth in! Well, there goes thirty bases and fifty gold caches we also hack their main credit handler, we will hit her when we are looting out the other piggy banks! When we get all, we can from them we wipe their memory and let them think they made us cower under their will, they left with their head held high then face plant in the swamps! We chuckle at the irony a frog in the swamps! We pack up and go back to the ship, we meet up with everyone involved all the races representatives, we then go over everything from the several murder attempts. To how they play with everyone's lives and don't care if someone declares war on their planet, to how they have many plans waiting to set off on others to throw off any suspicion on them.

"These people do not care who they ruin just that they prove their more superior than everyone here? I find that rather insulting, how do you fight the shadows?"

"Simple, a giant spot light, send out all this to all on the net and I bet there will be attacks on all Asari innocent or not, the frogs who cares they don't care just to live longer and they hope the Asari will help them live longer, so we could send this to all it's a transcript how they will string them along until they no longer need them."

We keep talking what our next move is a get a message from Moody, he has found 30,000 kids and is gating them thru plus the labs had a ton of info and plans. And billions in credits and gold, they were halfway thru them when they found the kids, some are teens like Paul. I relay the message to them and they get quiet, thinking about all those poor kids. So, we go and help process them and do scans to see what they did to the little darlings.

By the time we get the kids taken care of Moody reports the list is done but they got a few more they will checkout, so we can drain their other credits, so I give Alice the okay and make it untraceable like all the others. We are sitting with some of the little ones and comforting them its all hands on deck, even the lazy asses come and comfort them and some latch on to them, so we tell them to watch them as if they were your blood. Some took up to five that had claimed them, they grin and say as they walk out, this is better than fighting! But we know it will have to come to answer for this outrage! Let us know what we can do to help.

We look around many went with them to our planet, so we have a few hundred here, our kids are all here and the whole family.

I move to a quiet room and call death to come he does and I hand him the list that we know of take them out messy and painful. Make them relive their worst childhood fear or now. These frogs are getting on my last nerve, the blue bitches aren't far behind, I realize that it's a group. And that keeps me from hitting them all with a blanket clause.

"Very well mistress I was hoping to get to these soon, but you found out and this will make their pain tenfold, give me a week and listen to the news, I will loot them of all credits and gold and precious metal, we might want to set up the frogs later."

I chuckle as I go pick up a little hybrid girl, she has claimed me and Garrus has twins but if we sit next to each other they claim us both. So, I ask are they brother and sisters and to our surprise they are! Huh mom and dad have about five clinging to them, I grin they smile and said we will do the ceremony in a few minutes after we are sure they wish to be with us.

"I know this isn't the best time to be asking this, but would you like to be our children? We will perform the adoption ceremony here soon if you guys do, I just gave birth to 3 of my own. Plus, we have a teenage son we adopt a few weeks ago, his name is Paul."

"Paul? We knew a Paul, he was nice to us, but his dad was mean. His mom was nice, but she had to work because he couldn't for some reason."

I send for Paul he comes running and drops to his knees and hugs them all they cry for their lost lives, I even have tears and I am a rock.

"Mom dad? Please tell me we are adopting these three? They are the last good memories of my childhood."

"Yes, we just wanted you to see them first, they said they knew a Paul, how many Turians do we know named Paul? Yup see we will perform the ceremony shortly, you will look great with this color of blue!"

They giggle, and we take them to eat and they eat like they haven't!

"If I ever find this guy I am personally going to make his day the darkest in all his existence! But for now, we have a house full of little angels. I think all my kids have two to five each, we may have to add to the room."

The oldest asked me what name and I tell her she starts shaking I hold her tight and ask where she knows him from? He liked to play with his jobs, so he took her to his place on the planet by the citadel. I look at Garrus we ask can she picture the place he lives in her mind? When she does I gasp, that is Donovan Hock! I look to Garrus he said we will get a team together after the ceremony, I nod good we will remove one who deserves it and loot his vault to the concrete, we might even take all his tanks and air ships, yes, we will we will take everything.

After our ceremony which took a long time with so many kids, my kids are now Vakarian so are Draco and Legolas they said they like to be one name on family, so I tell Garrus he has two husbands now, he was quiet now for some time, but I didn't push him. When we get the little darlings to bed we realize they will need schooling, tomorrow, right now we got word he is home and has visitors that we will take out! Plus, Kasumi has gone in his direction. We tell those staying with the kids we will be back soon we have some trash to take out, they said good hunting.

"Fancy meeting you here John and Jane, well these assholes won't make it thru the night, Kasumi is heading that way so either he has her man, or this would be when he gets caught. The plan we loot him to the concrete floor, then we are taking all his war toys, tanks, gun ships, rockets, missiles, guns, armor everything we can take that aint nailed down. It will mean less for his other terrorist friends, we can keep what we deem reusable then recycle the rest, agreed?"

"You know John hated to get orders, but with you we have no issues, it proves you are worthy of following plus you get all our opinions and take them into account. The best boss ever!"

We all chuckle at that Garrus puts his arm around me I lean into him.

"Okay, the touchy feely part is over shall we hit with three teams? This is the complex, the long tunnel out to his private airfield. But its full of those atlas mechs well I think four then many of his men, its also where he stores missiles and I did see a couple of rockets, tanks, and gunships. We are taking it all down to the concrete, if we leave weapons his friends will come and collect them. So, we could go in from three angles the exit, the front door, and from the vault. Or we could all start in the vault and have some fun? And have a couple shuttles to prevent anyone leaving and jam all signals."

"We like that one, we have more fun together plus you just want to sort thru the guns and find what he has in his collection, right boss?"

"Wow I am an open book today, yup I bet he has a collection that will make me cum just to look at it, because on my checking him out I found he loves guns. And not just any old gun they have to have been in something, like movie guns or ones to assassinated someone."

"Now I want to check out these guns myself, then after you have done your magic then copy them we will all have new cool guns!"

I nod as we all walk out of the conference room Stone said he has twenty going this time, I nod and say we may need them we all wait till Alice is over the planet we beam into the vault and the three shuttles set up around the mansion, we look around yup there is her boy toy. I go over and remove his cuffs? They look weird he stands and looks around then at us I grin and chuckle.

"Don't worry Kasumi is on her way, and here she is, hi Kasumi nice to meet you finally! I am sure you know who I am? We are after the bastard that has shown up many times. But he used an alias, and is Mr. Hock he likes to have his way with the little girls before he turns them over to the Salarians, so its war here and we are looting him to the concrete floor, are you game for some mischief?"

"I like you, you rob from the poor and are using it to stockpile for the reapers, plus you freed all the slaves and paid to set them up also. We would be delighted to cause so much mischief tonight."

We go over our plans and what we will do with all the weapons of war, she grins and said he has a hidden wall over there that his most prized guns are in, plus gold gems and other precious metal, they just want credits right now. We agree, and I ask sure you would mind a new gun or what he has hidden in there? she grins and shakes her head nope she picks up the mini mag. I chuckle and nod we start sending stuff up to certain rooms like art? If you want to call it that I hit vault hidden behind lady liberty, it's a massive one gold, huge gemstones, jewelry, tons of coins gold and silver, ingots of well we have Skyrim ingots I put it all in my pendant when its empty. I go to the gun rooms I manage to open them without setting off an alarm, and I cum hard!

He has everything, and I mean everything, I load up on everything I will keep adding to our loadout, I come up to the movie guns. He has the machine shot gun from the undesirables cool! I take all ammo and hand guns? Yes! from famous movies I take them all and ammo. I only had to beam up several pieces they mount on a ship or something, I go to the other vault, and find some of the last snipers to use a shell! He had three I snap them and all ammo up.

It takes me an hour to work my way thru the room, when its empty I search for false walls and find three I open them well now. One is guns I have never seen before, and the other is more ingots gold and everything precious like from Skyrim, the other is gems loose and tons of coins, jewelry, glowing stones, and some glowing liquid, I treat them like nitro. After all the vaults are empty I set up my machine shot gun check to see if it would fire.

It will and I set the charms and runes for keeping it clean, cooling charms for the barrels and auto oil for the moving parts then I hit it with impervious so it will not wear out then I load the mag with the best shells then cast never ending charm on it, then copy it and hand out one to everybody then stash the rest. I look around I snort there is nothing I mean nothing even the carpet is gone I giggle.

"You did say to the concrete, so we did just that, so boss which way? If we go for the mercenaries he might get away. But then we go for him we could get swamped really quick."

"Two teams, but who goes up stairs will be looting and going thru files, so we can nail anymore in these killing kids and their families. Then who goes this way? Will have all the fun plus look out for stashes hidden in plain sight, I know there will be some just not sure what, if you find kids they are top priority. So, who would like to rub elbows with the worst this galaxy has ever known? Or go stomping thru the tunnels with me?"

"Oh, see how she did that? But you know we all wanted a piece of this ass hat, well I think we will let everyone choose what they are better at, intelligence gathering or busting heads?"

"Might I suggest you ask Kasumi to help with the intel? She is standing there in the corner with her boy toy. Nihlus is excellent at gathering intel also just saying go where you feel you are better suited. I go up there he wont live long enough to get anything from him."

"Mom, some of us will go with the Sheppard's we know how to get him to talk, plus we can take all his artwork unless they are fakes. So, you get dad number three or would that make you number one? You are more alpha than our other two dads, just saying, mom should offer to change you two to hot sexy ladies or swap off, it could be fun!"

"We will discuss our sex life later, so Holly, me, Stone, Wrex you coming? I take that as a yes we have our detail what about you Ash and Kaiden?"

"We will go with the commander on this one they may need help with the criminals, they go crazy when they are backed into a corner."

So, we wave them bye and we go thru the tunnels with my helmet up I can spot stuff I pick up several skids of expensive ore and beam it to the ship, then any weapons as we go plus we watch for hidden rooms. The mech came out spraying bullets everywhere I stick it with a plasma grenade, love those stickies. We take out the ass hats shooting at us all head shots mostly Garrus he has it down now that I set his sights.

"I will make it up to you for setting my sights, why I was having so much problems are beyond me!"

"Well, I look forward to this making it up to me, and I love to help you out when we are tinkering or calibrating!"

We chuckle about that little joke, we get to some rooms and we search them we do find hidden rooms two, one is recording of his meetings with the two asshole races and everything they plan to what they have done I put them in a special bag, it will protect them from any wave to wipe or damage them. The other room looks like another of their stashes, we scan for traps or plagues, nothing we put it in the loot bags then we look thru more data and plans set up and what they plan to set up in case they slip up. We take it all, we continue down the tunnels some guys get their head blown off then others get beat to death.

We beam a shit load of weapons and vehicles, we finally make it out and he has 15 gunships we beam them up after we disconnect the trackers, and the booby traps. We double check to make sure yup we got them all plus we have plenty of ammo to keep them filled. After we beam them up we head to the mansion we walk in to see an argument over a painting? Why? We need to be going now people.

"Have all rooms been gone thru? Did you find a desk or his work area? Did anyone look for hidden rooms or false walls? Let's get to it before the locals come to see what all the shooting was about."

We go room to room I find his hidden office we have four of us going thru it all, I finally say take it all, so we have time to look it over."

I find a couple false bottoms, I check for traps then open them, well he was prepared to begin germ warfare, I put them in a special case, the other drawers have tons of credits and gold the other has secret files I grab them with a set of keys oh bank vault here on the planet. I take them I offer the credits to Kasumi she thanks but no not with what these assholes was into, but you put them to beneficial use.

"Hey Kasumi? You could be a silent conspirator one no body ever sees, you know if they manage to turn loose a virus or plague it will be bad."

"You have a good point; how will I get in touch?"

"here is my omni number, but its not trackable, though I have a feeling you could, so how about some hacking tips sometime? Plus, I have a giant library full of books, real paper, and ink books, plus I like you would you consider joining our family? We won't be in this realm forever, we will move on to the next realm, a new universe, and new and exciting things, or it could be totally boring, point is your skills are valuable, not just for stealing but gathering intel. Because let's face it any universe there will be bad guys to beat up, do you want to stay here after we take out the reapers, hopefully?"

"We will think about it, you make an enticing offer to actually work with people who try to save all they can, and will look past our less than stellar past, then to travel to see new and different worlds. How much treasure have you built up?"

"That would be telling, let's just say we hit several worlds and mined lots of precious metals, saved rare artifacts from being swallowed by the dessert. And found many more items like that or looted people like, loogy here!"

Everyone cracked up at my stupid joke I just grin and shake my head.

"And yes, I have old jokes, well you will have that living for over 400 years. Yes, you would be able to enjoy many of our gifts like magic, and tech your stealth suit is ok for here but when we go invisible you wont spot us, there are 20 guys standing here on watch."

"What? You mean if you were after us this wouldn't have been a big deal? Wow and you are super nice, like a sister I have always wanted. What do you think Kajee? Think we could give a life of family fun and take a break from looking over our shoulder?"

"Why is that even a question? We have been talking about retiring to a sunny place with a beach where we could run naked all we wanted to."

"That is also another perk, we hate clothes, we run around on the ship naked, and our planet we carry around with us? My beach house we have wild sex parties, or we used to, might be slim for some time we just adopted a bunch of the kids that have no one now."

"Sold, we might love this idea after all, so if you need anything we are given the choice we aren't shoved out the door?"

"No that is another reason I would like you to teach me on hacking I am ok but not like you two, plus we train to fight or defend, along with you can turn into a dragon or phoenix, but for those you have to follow the magic path, and there are spells to help in sneaking about. Your good with spotting things, what are these glowing stones and liquid?"

"I remember something a few years back, but I know they were taken from a museum and was found with a guy dressed funny, all he said before he died was Tenno I failed. Why do you look pale suddenly?"

"Well we found weapons in there not from here, along with more ingots from Skyrim and some weapons, but no armor from where this guy came from? They have advanced battle suits, they enhance your abilities, and some are wild with what you could do in them. What did they do with him after he died? Wait let me guess Salarians?"

"Yup, and I doubt they could figure it out plus the damage is beyond anything they could repair, it could be anywhere, or they threw it away."

"Good point let's keep looking, I feel we missed something."

"You guys heard the boss she feels we missed something."

I snort I focus my magic and search the house room by room until I get to one that would be a master closet, and tons of traps I call out I found it and tons of traps. Then we watch Kasumi at top form as she worked on each then after the last one it opened to a set of locked doors? I pull out the keys we each turn it at the same time, it clicks then the doors swing open, we are amazed at the collection in here. There are things from other realms, that we might see someday, I walk over to the suit and touch it, for some reason it reacts to my touch I pull my hand back.

"Well, that was freaky, everyone come and touch to see if it reacts to you, or just my freaky self."

Everyone walks up to it and nothing, huh so I have Garrus put it all in a separate container, then we check out the other stuff, there is some from Halo, uh looks like dragon age? Then what looks like something from the marvel universe! Crap I hope we aren't that close yet. We pack it all up and check for false walls and find two, another precious metal ingots I know each one there is vibranium, then gold, silver, platinum, titanium, then more Skyrim ingots. I put them all with the others, I go to the other to see what is going on, there plain as day is some well lots of suits and mods and those glowing crystals then more liquid, and tons of weapons we put it all with the other suit. Then we search a little more and we find nothing then I was about to leave when I get this feeling of I need to go out back so I do and they follow me, I focus my magic and search out what is calling to me then I find the switch to open it.

We watch as this ship moves out of a hanger like enclosure, I go down to look around and find many odd tools, I search for hidden rooms. I found two, the first had the remains of the guy, he looked odd, I have him beamed up, then we just load everything tools and all. I go into the other room and find out what they found out, he is still alive just in a type of cryochamber stasis sleep. I scoop everything up and we head up to the ship the door opens for me?

"Why, is this tech reacting to me? This is annoying! Not knowing what is going on, do we dare step in the ship?"

"I say yes, we will never know what is going on till we go in, we will be with you all the way."

I sigh, and we head in, its got more room than I thought it would, we look around at the weird interface. I touch one and a computer starts talking, I am just getting it when it stops talking. I sigh and shake my head and look at the writing, it's weird also, I use my omni tool to translate it well that was easy enough. Its telling me to take it with me? Why? I have no clue how to fly this thing or if I can?

"Alice can you beam this weird ass ship into the docking bay? I am not going to touch anything, even though it reacts every time I get near anything."

"Sure boss, beaming now, they say you should go to med bay about your um guest, he woke up after they treated his injuries, for some reason he keeps asking for you then adds Tenno."

"We are heading there now, this has turned into one freaking weird ass day, thanks for your help Kasumi and Kayjee I have no idea how to spell your name or pronounce it, so sorry if I screw it up."

"Hey, no big deal, just call me K or G get it? I knew I liked you, good sense of humor is always good, can we get our stuff of the citadel?"

"Oh, you mean the giant space dildo that will blow up likely when we take out the reapers? Yes, we should get all your stashes off there, so you will have them for later, I am totally serious."

"I think she is K she got real serious after joking, and I don't take her for one that lies to make a joke. We won't be long maybe an hour."

"Just remember to avoid all frogs and most blue people, they are after me for blowing the whistle, and giving them shit that they have no way to respond to it, that's always funny. So what kind of room do you love birds want? This ship is 12 miles long 5 miles wide and 3 miles tall, so it is easy to get lost here, and this isn't our only ship. When we cloak no one will find us unless they run into us."

"That is so cool, you mean if we really join we can learn all about the tech and train and be on the ground team when we want? Then we can learn magic, become a dragon, live longer, and have real family and friends and support? How do you feel about nicking a thing or two every now or then?"

"Well, stealing from your fellow crew is not allowed and end badly for you, as for like we just did, or with Cerberus yes knock yourself out, especially when you could be tracking a person who we are after. Then clean him and his cronies out, they don't need it."

"I love her, why couldn't we find someone to work for like her before?"

"Because we thought we had but Aria is a double back stabbing bitch, then we gave up on working for or with anyone."

"Here you go, just ask Alice when food is ready, if you would like training it would help with everything but mostly stamina, try having sex for a week solid, then go on a mission right after. Yup just ask my man right here, he said it was the hottest sex ever, well if you want to talk ask Alice to point you in my direction or send me a message."

We went to med bay I still had my armor on there was no way I was going near him naked. Even with Garrus right here, we walk in he is talking in that weird language I listen and turn on my omni tool. Just as I am beginning to make sense of his babbling he spots me and calls Tenno I cock an eyebrow and we move forward. He begins again I finally have a baseline, but I beat the omni tool I ask him to repeat what he said from the time he woke up. By the time he has finished I now have the translator program, I send it to Garrus and the guys.

"Well, this is new to me, how the hell am I a Tenno? I have never been to that realm, I have played the game, but not enough to memorize it like mass effect. What? Garrus was my man, I might have had one other but not from here, dragon age Alistair. Yup but he has to be king, I have enough issues to deal with why would I want to be queen? Plus, they fear magic there, so that would suck big time."

"I think you are confusing the guy, or he just picked up our language faster than we did his mate, oh they caught that thing Paul wished to see one last time for his mom and sister, they will be here in an hour. Thane said to tell you he had to restrain several wanting a piece of him, then he was fighting it himself."

"I don't blame them one bit, and we need to have a meeting with all this intel we need to make sure we can counter act their bullshit. I think I would rather fight reapers than these stupid ass morons. Oh yeah we need to go see about a couple krogan, its not the same without Wrex."

"Shall we head there next? Or did you want to have Wrex tag along?"

"See if he is up to getting out for some good ole shooting and busting some heads, I bet he would be here before you know it."

We have our meeting after I talk well try to with a stupid translator! I ask why is his tech responding to me? And why he keeps calling me Tenno? Then I tell him he is in another reality, where there is no Tenno and we are about to face giant squid looking computers that wipe out life every 50,000 years. I even show him some pictures of them his eyes get big, and cusses. Then he slumps he is quiet for some time I grab his head push my forehead to his and push language into his language center, then back away. He blinks a few times and takes a deep breath I think he is falling asleep, but he speaks.

"How long have I been in this realm? I don't remember any humans, just ones like your mate. Then some blue women, and some frog looking things they poked and prodded and took samples. Then I fell into a stasis like sleep, I awoke when you touched my suit. Then when you were standing there looking at me, I thought I was looking at an angel you were so beautiful. Then your mate came up and you beam me up without saying a word, how? The only thing I can guess is you must have some trait of a Tenno; our tech will not react to anyone else."

"Well ours is close to the same, it will not work for anyone not without our genes, I wonder, I wonder if your realm you a member of our race could be just further along on your evolutionary scale. Plus, your computer is chatty I walk on and she just talking like I would know what she was saying, so would you like to attend our meeting, since you are part of this realm for now, unless your ship is able to open a portal to your realm?"

"May I and no we did not even imagine such a thing was possible, but you could? No, you are shaking your head no, why?"

"I can't it doesn't work like that, now if I had the frequency of your realm? I might be able to, and I might have to do it by hand, the ship would be to complex to try and open a specific portal. The realms the reason its called the multiverse is there are an unlimited amount, they could differ as much as yours to this one or be a plain boring galaxy."

"I am glad mate you can get that, I got most but still some is over my head, well we need to get to the meeting, are you coming?"

"uh I am naked, I see others walking around naked most are like you and blue women and men? Then purplish color people then some humans, and now (swallows real hard) both of you. Is this a nudist colony? Or something?"

"Close but we are in space right now, our ship is 12 miles long 5 miles wide and 3 miles tall, we are two of the biggest ships in this galaxy right now, we enjoy freedom, we also like to share, meaning we will invite others to our bed. Sometimes but it has been several months, but we used to have wild and fun sex parties, and Turians like my mate here and many of my people will also find a mate or more than one."

We walk up to the conference chambers he was okay after he noticed no one was looking except kids and they always giggle, well at first then its just normal everyday stuff. We walk in and sit in our seats we begin with who our visitor is and where he came from. Then we lay out all the plans they have in place to attack should things not go their way, I said luckily I put that clause in the contract if they hire or trick or threaten someone to attack anyone the ones will be dealt with the curses we talked about, and said attack will backfire and will not effect anyone say for those who wish to see it happen.

"So, if they were to try to blow up a planet, it would not blow up there but where the ones want it to happen? This I must see, so how soon will they begin? And good thing you took out loogy like you did, I never did like his ass! So, are we sending teams to remove these other bombs and nerve agents?"

"Yes, we just got word that they have sent nerve agents to the sun and the bombs are now nicely hid in their basements, there were 10 that we knew of. So, the biggest supporters get their very own house warming present, but we can't spend all this time messing with these stupid ass people. Well now that the Asari have answered we will not offer them any help or the frogs, Benezia? Before you get worked up we have a world setup that we can move those who want nothing to do with those."

"This is another reason why I haven't sent any of the former slaves away, if they wish no part of this life of traveling and fighting and defending others then they get to go first. I will not force anyone to make this life one their own if they do not wish it. Which reminds me, I need to meet Samara I caught her daughter Morinth she is a demon of the night wind, or was we removed that part, so she could have a child, but would you trust it with her? So, I was going to ask if we could help with her other two daughters."

"Oh, yes I bet we could catch her some one said she was heading to Illium to look for her, so this planet is all set up and ready?"

"Yup, and hidden which we also need to think about bunkers for as many planets as possible, they will be indestructible, so they would be safe as long as they keep the door shut, they will be equipped with our special food replicators and power to last centuries, lets just hope we don't take that long. Joker do you want to get your sister and dad on before it gets crazy? You can at any time."

"I think it would be best if we went and pick them up, also I want to begin training, I want to be able to put a krogan on his ass too, plus I want to merge with my dragon, so I can find a mate."

"Joker, any time we are just siting around go and ask anyone, you are asking me to train you then when I go back in with Paul we take you also. And don't worry about your job, we have our kids in here for a reason, we wanted them to do every job if the need arose, so Alice will be fine. Now how do things look on Palaven?"

"Well, you have raised everyone's hackles but not at you, no they love you, they would give you my job if you wanted it. I hate to say it, but they are turning away Asari, and most of all the damned frogs. They did some raids after everything came out, most Asari and all the frogs had bombs nerve gas and what looked like a contagion, they let your patrol beam it to the sun, then we found even more. So, we strip search them and all colony worlds have been searching everywhere. And they will not allow anyone other than a Turian or your people, the Volus have been taking the same precautions and found stuff that if it went off would have killed all on the planet. So now they have frozen all Asari and Salarian assets, even if they had gold to sell they couldn't they won't buy from them. If they try to talk someone into selling for them they will only get a fraction of what its worth, then it was them when they come in complaining it wasn't enough. But then realize they just screwed up and go to jail, it's a crime to sell through someone like a minor. All shipments to or from Thessia and Illium have stopped, the frogs didn't really have any export, but they block them. Come to think of it, I haven't seen any lately."

"Imagine that, well when they signed the contract, if they harbored or planned on inciting trouble to start a war or acts of terrorism they will be sent to their home planet, and remain until we say otherwise, so our so called Good Mordin vanished while watching hybrids play! We got our answer, but he won't remember anything about us or his time here."

"So, he showed his true colors then, well we had a couple of your ships do deep scans of earth and the colony worlds, which is when we found enough explosives to separate the plates, then we found a total of 25 containers with infectious diseases we also had them beam to the sun. then we had a worldwide search and destroy every frog and Asari if they had very much they were shot on sight, there is none allowed on any alliance planet or station. Right now, we have several hundred teams searching the citadel, the teams include all our races, but shifty humans we search, and we search their homes, we have uncovered 150 so far, they may not work for the Asari or frogs, but they shouldn't have that level of explosives and that quantity. The Asari we have checked are clean, but we watch them, if we come to a frog he either runs or kills themselves, the one that ran we found he had tried to blow up an enormous size of the station. Only he was a pile of ashes and we got word there were an explosion on their world."

"The Asari will turn to the queen of Omega, for aid they will pay out the nose for anything, but that is what they get for pulling this shit, I do feel for the ones who are innocent but still how would you tell who is telling the truth, and who is lying?"

"Well, I can help with that, but I got a baby krogan to go pick up, so Victus, when will we be getting more volunteers?"

"Let me see not for several weeks at least, everyone is now watching our two target races, and I and the old man are ready to say to hell with this and work for someone who is looking out for other people."

"Well I would say come on but if we had a change in leadership they could slip a patsy in, and we don't want that. When we first got here I was hoping to work behind the scenes and help the commander. And others when the need arose, but here we are right in the middle, but we must make the best of the situation. And if I remember correctly the Salarians have removed Yahg from their world to try and uplift them, but they might not have collected them yet. Crazy ass frogs if they did."

"Are they insane? Those things are vicious and remarkably clever, we went thru some of their first contacts and that was the worst, it made our first contact look like lovers embrace, to these things."

We broke after that we just agreed to keep an eye open and check all suspicious activity, we went to get Wrex he said yes he wanted a word with this bastard, when we get to the scrap planet I have the ships recycle while we are here she dropped all 20 alphas and they began in different areas. We walk into the first of the blue suns they went down with no problem it was that way all the way to the one I call Tank.

We have our normal chat and Wrex asked what was wrong with him I told him then Issued a challenge that I as a battle master could teach him the ways of being krogan. Wrex said yup she could beat any krogan she sees and then some, then I asked should we go ask tank mother if he should go on a journey to find out who and what he is? He was quiet then said yes, I should I will learn nothing standing here.

I said good since you have no name we will call you tank, tanks are powerful, but they are also protective but show no mercy to their foes. Then I tossed the heavy assed steel plate like it was nothing, and was nothing I hardly noticed, Tank asked if she was always this strong? I heard Wrex chuckle and say yup the first time I met her she yelled Wrex and knocked me on my ass, then we spent all night drinking. Then she offered me a deal of my second lifetime and we have been friends ever since so when she says to do something listen she has instincts of a veteran warrior, so she could save your ass and hers.

We blow thru every clone and me and Garrus play with the would be snipers, we chuckle when they pop up we take a piece off them.

"This is fun, we needed this after the last few days, I have a feeling the days ahead will be worse, but when we get home let's spend time with the kids and have family night or day, hell how are you supposed to keep everything straight? We lived 400 years on a planet with dwarves trying to get us killed so I stole all their treasure, then made them shrink every time they tried to hire someone to come after us."

"I think family night sounds good, what if Paul wants to train?"

"Then we take the other three with us and they can watch even practice meditation, then you know if big brother can do it so can we, they will want to spar so we get down to their level and show them how to defend then to spar, they might get it down faster at a young age."

"Good point, have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Nope, not for 23 minutes, I think I feel the need to hear it again, but then I could listen to you talk all day, or your subharmonics so I know you are happy, or excited that's always fun to, I love you my mate my Garrus Vakarian."

"I love you Holly Vakarian, so shall we see if I can deal with the other two? I will give it a try, I have never taken it in the ass before."

"At first it will hurt a little, but then it gives into pleasure, plus when there is more than one dick I get to be a sandwich, one in the front and the other in the back, it feels wonderful to be filled. Just remember go slow when your having sex in the well we have asshole, you have a cloaca where everything comes out, anyway its better to have a good lube and start out slow or you could tear something, just listen to the guys or me if we try it out first or we do the sandwich."

"I am still amazed at what you know or figure out just by looking over a situation, you are an amazing woman, so could I turn into a female turian? I still think about how I would love to feel you inside me."

"You do realize there is the possibility of you getting pregnant? I did that with the Asgard and if I was in my male form I just look at the females and they got pregnant, quit laughing yeah chuckles we still don't know what the hell that was either, plus these children knew everything plus what their mother or father knew. These kids are super smart, and you spend time with them every day."

"Really? They look just like you, have they tried since you became an elf?"

"Nope, we had all kinds of orcs to track down then we were building up a kingdom, and growing crops or fishing or training, or we were tinkering on our armor designs, or weapons. Then we came up with the mixture called vibranium, as far as we can tell its indestructible, then we took a year applying it to all our ships. Then that is what we built our moon base or satellite, our home so if we got shot hopefully we will live long enough to take them down, but so far with our cloak and we can shrink it this size we can hide anywhere."

"I can't wait to see this home of ours, so after the reapers?"

"Nope, before, we will put the kids there and any family not going to be helping with the fighting. We could just put them in the beach house, I think we need to have a family meeting about it in the next year."

"I like it better if they were away from the fighting, but also right there."

When we didn't have anymore to play with we moved on Wrex chuckled about our ability to move when the other does like we had been doing this for ever, we chuckled and Garrus said he has never felt so complete before and everything isn't forced or rushed, we get to the Asari that was on Virmire I sense the reaper indoctrination so I stun and turn her into a marble and put her in a pocket, then shrugged and said bugs they nodded I told Wrex about the bitch will try to gas the booth he said he trust me to get him thru it we walk in and Wrex didn't let the old one talk. Then the bitch was going for the gas,

"Come on tank time to see a good fight I teleported all three of us to her, I rip her arm off that was going for the valve. I beat here with her own arm till she was bloody pulp. I threw the arm down and grin at them and chuckled then jumped on the atlas ripped the chain gun arm off and hit the head like playing baseball the head went flying way over to the next ship I jump away before it explodes.

"Now that was fun! Did you learn anything Tank?"

"Yeah, never make you mad at me, and never play any sports, you cheat."

"I don't cheat, it was a perfect swing and it went straight out that way, how is that cheating tank? I am curious."

"You hogged all the fun, we didn't get to do anything."

"I tell you what, lets go wake your brother grunt, then come down here and these ten I bet are crazy, so you will have more fun."

"I like that idea better let's go wake grunt, brother will be surprised to get to beat some crazy krogan."

Me and Garrus share a smirk, we go up to find Wrex beating a dead horse I push calming wave in to him he stopped and stood up shook his head I chuckle at the mess they made.

"Wow Wrex, you sure know how to throw a party! Well will have one down there once we wake up grunt, him and tank can take out the ten clones that are more than likely crazy."

I pop the latches and turn it to awaken then it drained the door popped open he fell to his knees coughing the fluid out he stood and went right for me I flip him on his ass then Wrex burst out laughing with Garrus and Tank I grin at him he cocked his head I help him up.

"Whats the matter grunt? Shocked to be beat by a girl? Don't worry I did it to Wrex when I saw him, just think of it as my way of saying hello!"

"I'll say she comes out of no where and yells Wrex, then I am on my ass looking up to the prettiest human girl grinning like mad, we drank all night its one of the best nights I have ever had and got the best friends."

"She is easy on the eyes, and stronger than she looks too, and you called me grunt? I like it! Its better than anything the fool was coming up with."

"This is Tank, he is your tank brother, I will be teaching him how to fight and what it is to be krogan, I am also taking you in also, ready for some violent fun? Follow us I had been declared a cheat for hogging all the fun earlier, so here are 10 clones that are crazy most likely, so I will let them out give them enough time to get their bearings but let them charge you, you never rush an enemy it gives them the advantage."

I opened two one on each side, they listened to instruction well they fought okay good sparring partners. I call out tips to take them down faster and more brutal Wrex is chuckling one came at him he just said beat it, he ran away like a puppy, after all ten was dead or Wrex had a son I giggled at him he was enjoying it but was afraid to say anything.

"I like your new son there Wrex, to bad you cant stick around we could train the boys together, do you have any of those heavy ass shotguns I think we need two, unless I could teach them sniper rifle, imagine that you have them watching your back but the enemy doesn't know until they are pound into the ground by a sniper carrying krogan."

"Hey you know that might work, like you said we got to think about ourselves and our home nobody else will, those credits worked great we have food stores full and new crops in, the women are enjoying the fresh air and sunshine with the kids, my two are still trying to escape but they all know who they are so if they get out my sight they are fair game. The school idea took some cracking skulls to get my point across."

"Why do we need to go to school? We are warriors we fight!"

"You have much to learn grunt, you can not fight all the time, you two will be speaking with my good friend Stone here, his race is even older then the last three cycles. But we will help you to channel your need to fight and be productive member of the krogan race of warriors."

"Holly is right young one, if you need to fight to release that aggression there are constructive ways to do that, the tantrum room is the best if you can't get a sparring partner, we even have a couple on our ship."

"Why would you need something like that?"

"Well, you see if Holly gets that mad that she needs to release that anger? She must use one of those rooms, she took a large part of a planet off one time she was so mad, her father told her he didn't want her he had an heir in her twin brother Harry. When she blew she teleported away and hit a planet on the way it now has large gash thru it,"

"Yup thanks for bring up that crappy day, so you see you need a good outlet or you could cause problems the krogan don't need, we are trying to rebuild. So low key is the way to go, but if there is work to do, to protect or fight, do it with honor respect as a warrior should, now that doesn't mean you can't have some fun, just be careful."

"What she isn't saying is we have been setup since those damned frogs said they need our help, well it was to cover up their screw up, then they toyed with us to the point we got mad and when we get mad we cant think straight so we fucked up by doing exactly what they wanted us to do then they left the genophage with a couple of Turians to keep an eye on it? Yea right they might as well said here set it off, they have been screwing with all the races for centuries! Now humans are breeding with Turians and their young are stronger, faster, and smarter they will be going after them both soon."

"I don't think they know just how much danger they put themselves in, humans will fight to the last, meaning you dump a plague on us we do the same to you, except they will be going for blood, the frogs or the blue bitches will die a horrible death. Our race knows war and we can get dirty a nuke on Thessia will set off the eezo. I see an asteroid field, the frogs' world nice jungles, well we got a cure for that too, if they don't get several nukes first. what they do not realize is humans are more like Turians and krogans, I don't mean that as an insult. Geez touchy bunch, ok name off the strategy of each group."

"Turians are methodical and like to overwhelm with numbers we fight to the last one and we also fight dirty, okay I see your point."

Krogans also like to overwhelm in numbers, we fight dirty, and we fight to the last one and we go for blood, huh were more alike than we thought, so what does this mean?"

"She means, if they go one or both of us you can bet they either come to you for promises that will never happen or take you out for good, but either case we will double team and if they killed innocents on a colony world? There isn't anything stopping us from exactly what holly said, the gloves come off and Thessia will be ruble the frogs will be stomped into goo and if they involve the Batarian slavers again they go too."

"Yup, they just painted themselves into a corner, and we are waiting to see what goes and who will be stupid enough to fire first. this is also why I made sure to get you plenty of stored foods and learning to grow your own, so the kids will eat. If the galaxy goes nuts, we all found bombs and biologic weapons on all planets and colony worlds."

"THEM FUCKING ASSHOLES! They would pull another bullshit move? Fuckem they make a move we move, they been yanking our chains for to damned long. I will pass the word of what the two are doing, I be damned if I see this done to anyone ever again let's get me back I find I need to talk to my advisors."

We dropped Wrex off he said he will call and check in a few days we went and unloaded some raw material, we recycled the entire planet while we bitched about the two races. We had several days of calm so we were training the boys and our young ones liked to watch and get some practice in, the only thing about bringing in the kids they age with the time we spend in here so soon they will be able to actual train with us Garrus said its fine, they would rather be with us and we spend more time in here with them then out there, ok good point so we are bringing in the babies if I am not doing anything I sit and hold them and play with them they really grow fast. Today all our family is working out and just goofing off, I sit and play with my toddler size babies now they walk run and hold conversations. They have my knowledge, but we aren't spreading that around, they are smart little angels.

Garrus come over picks me up and set me in his lap well this was an invitation soon all 3 were on us in some way I giggle and tickle a couple I could reach that got them all to giggling and somehow they notice Garrus has popped out and tells everyone I begin laughing with everyone even Garrus couldn't keep from laughing. Oh yes, we had the talk of why daddy hides they don't, then came of why daddy was blue and so big when he pops out like that. Then why aren't ours as blue, that was fun we had Harry walk in at that time I pull him over and said see humans aren't blue they are more this color. With me just barely touching he is rock hard well at least they saw what it was like hard.

We teased him for a couple of days after, he just shake his head and chuckles, we finally got Draco and Legolas to have sex! At first I didn't think Garrus would go thru with it, so the first couple of hours Draco was a sexy platinum blonde, and I got to show my manly skills as I made Draco cum so many times! Then Legolas wanted it, so we were trying to see how many times we can make them cum, before we do, I won every time. Then he said do me I want to experience that! So, I do, and I will say Turian women are tight, and little dry! So, I add magic lube, I use for doing it in the butt, well the lube helped! I made love to Garrus, and I knew when I cum, he was going to be pregnant! I just know it. I make love two more times, then he asked what I do for rough and wild sex, so I showed him, and he loved it even more. Funny thing Draco is now pregnant by Garrus and so is Legolas and Garrus is pregnant by me we will have even more little ones now in three months!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It has been a nice peaceful couple of months and Garrus and my boys are stuck as girls, Solana squealed when she had a new sister. That made Garrus roll his or her eyes, Draco and Legolas just roll with it. They get our brand of weird, and with confirming Garrus is the father? They will be three months, instead of nine if it had been mine.

But the good thing is? I have three super horny women every night, I haven't had this much fun in some time. Garrus loves the feeling of surrendering! And he said there are more feelings, and sensations as a girl, he now sees why I never complain about it. But of course, the Sheppard's tease him; and he is getting better at his comebacks, our kids are amazed you can even change sides, the younger hybrids that is. Nope my older kids? Just grin, and tell him welcome to our weird family, we do this kind of thing all the time.

We had to show them pictures to prove our point, they laughed at most of them, he said you're a fun bunch, I am proud to be a member of the family. Mom and dad were a little lost for words, but now? They get more grandkids, right now they have 7 of ours Solana and John had 6 then they adopted 4 more like us, so when we get together we have fun either watching the kids play, or we are in the middle with them.

We finally got our beach party at our beach house, there was no way we were taking our kids out with the crazy blue bitches and frogs after us. We had to wait for the kids to be asleep then we step out of time and went for all night for a week at least. Garrus got to having others and we said if you need to sit it out we will, well he or she couldn't get enough, Solana was just as bad if not worse. Oh yeah, we had the Sheppard's, all our Weasley family then stone and Ragnock and a few others that we consider family, best of all I got my girls back! Luna was all over me along with Hermione, they introduced Garrus to girl playtime he said we are trading off a lot more even if I do get pregnant! The funny part of this is we had a few new people to join in, a few Asari and young Turians and Quarrians, well Anderson and Hacket got to meet their mates that night!

Plus, I got to make love to Tali, she said I had to give Harry some pointers there was no doubt about it! Harry had fun with Garrus and as always, the boys only as girls we got to do sandwiches to them all, until Luna and Hermione asked to change to boys. They loved it, I told Harry he might as well suck it up and become my sister for a night, even if you get pregnant again, well he did and got another mate, a young Turian who was loving this freedom! So, I have a new brother and more hybrids are on the way, yup Harry, Luna, Tali, and Hermione all are expecting 3 to 6 babies each, this is the first Quarrian, Turian hybrid that we know of. Well, that was some three months ago! and we are in the Med Bay! All the family, even our little ones are excited!

I do my thing of opening the birth canal, so they sort of roll right out! We have four beds birthing right now, Jane and John and their mates are excited they have only heard of a single birth or rare twins. Now they will get up to 6 in one birth, so each couple get two births each.

We have one corner and two beds, at one point I got Solana pregnant! John was excited! But worried what Solana will say, but his worry was for not. She was feeling closer as a family, plus they both gave birth at the same time! With their mates, yup Solana was virile she got them, and I got her pregnant! So, all four were birthing in the bed next to ours.

Oh, I almost forgot, we also found another mate, a young Quarrian girl, but she is as smart as she is pretty, plus she is one tough cookie. She fits in perfectly, and we all told her that, she blushed! We have told her of our many blunders, as well as our best achievements, namely our family.

Well both moms and dads were excited! they had found two mates also, Garrus' mom and dad found and elf and Quarrian, and our mom and dad found a Turian female and Quarrian male, so they will give birth in a day or two!

Well, its been a week, and it spread like a wild fire about how we share and even though we got pregnant, it was by our own mates. Well, except for me and Solana, she and I tied the family together! Now we are always together holding the little ones, moms and dads are enjoying having so many children, even Dan and Emma Grainger found a new mate each a female Turian and male Asari, the one that had not found anyone until after their training and becoming one with his dragon. He is excited because we will always be together! So, we are training, well me and the boys are teaching the older hybrids, since we had been bringing them into the room when we trained they have grown! Plus, with my knowledge of teaching young ones they had this all down before we started, so my boys work with them some while I work with my other two boys and they can keep up with me.

"How soon will we need to take you to do the right? I ask because we could do it now with no missions, I know bummer its times like this is when what I taught you comes in handy, meditate to calm but also expand your mind then expand your core, then go thru all your training. When you have all spells and moves memorized keep rotating until you feel calm, then pull in the universe around you and check that all is well, if not go investigate, it could be nothing. But it could be worse, keep your focus but also fully aware of everything around you."

"Hey dad can we go with you when they take the right? I know only krogan are ever permitted except for their Krant."

"Well, when these two feel the need to bash everything its time to go and I will ask Wrex, he may let you, your family to him as much as I am, so we will see. Speaking of Krant, do you know which of us you will pick?"

"Yes, you any form you wish, Garrus and John and Stone, they have been a lot of help between training and all, plus us finding a mate in a Turian and Quarrian, plus how did we get elves in this?"

"I have asked that very question, the only answer I come up with is you all had to meet at the same time, but I feel we are missing someone or something. I need to meditate on it and see if I can find answers, I think I know what it is, and it might not go over to well with most."

"Wow, brother we have never seen mom so unsure? What do you think it could be? You are closer to her level than any of us."

"I think I know, and mom is right, many will not approve or will refuse to join in, only time will tell. Right now, how do you feel? Ready for more or do you want to help the young ones for a while?"

"I want to help the young ones, they are fun, and children are important to make sure they are taught properly, right Tank?"

"Right, plus they are funny when they make little comments about mom and dads sex life, uh oh our mates heard that! And aren't looking to happy right now. Well see ya brother we got to go smooth things over with our mates, and that might take all night to a week, if you get my meaning?"

I had stayed within earshot I snorted, they like to talk about our sex life? But theirs is just as wild as ours. I go to the queen and meditate with her, we are there for a couple hours when I felt the for boding feeling coming from the Alpha relay, I guess we will be getting a call soon, that was when it came to me, we merge like the one story, but more than one. She binds our so many blood types together, and prevents problems down the road, also we need to ask some of the free Batarian slaves if they wish to join, that will not go well either.

*Fret not special queen, for all will work out in the end, and our nest will sing with harmony, give them the information, then wait a few days I have seen what I must do to just add enough. But you will still change slightly, like in the story, but the workers will help take care of everyone. The children will have it easier they are still forming and will take it as normal, there will be no pain, you will feel the connection to the universe even more strongly*

I get up and hug her she wraps her shorter arms around me, I say bye and walk out to find my family eating dinner, Luna says it will be fine. Just tell us at the family meeting. I nod, and she skips back over to Harry who grins at me he knows also, we hear each other all the time now. So, I sit and we all chat, and we eat a big hardy meal mostly of meat with some veggies thrown in, I call a family meeting after, they nod. When we finish eating we head to our suite, everyone gathers Stone and the boys John and Jane with all mates and kids, then Hacket and Anderson.

"Okay, what I am going to say will not be easy, more so for some. Everyone knows I have been having this feeling of missing something or someone? Yes, well I have found out when I felt an issue at the Alpha relay, so we will be getting a call about that soon, we all know what that means?"

"Yeah, it will be less than six months till the reapers make it further in our galaxy! I just hope our plans work, we have never doubted your ability to get us out of anything before darlin, we aren't going to now."

"Thanks Stone, we must join with the queen, like that story I told you from the fanfiction? Only it will not just be me, we all need to. It will prevent health problems with our children's children, with so many blood types there would be some health issues. Also, we need to ask if any of the freed Batarian slaves wish to join, I caught a glimpse of some Drell at some point, but right now we will not bother them. What do you all think?"

"So, we will get stronger hair and nails, our skin will resist cutting, and with a black light we will glow? That will be so cool during sex!"

We all laugh at Luna's bubbly personality and always looking on the bright side.

"Will, anyone have a problem with this? My biggest fear is the crews, I know you my family would talk to me and we could discuss it like family. But the rest might not, but it will not appear until our children mix with other hybrids, and they will, trust me, that is when the mixture of four or more will cause birth defects, or other issues we really do not want to see. Have any of you wondered how the Rachni can reproduce from her on children? I see no one put that together, well in their makeup, and I would say this was what the frogs were looking for, they are able to stabilize their DNA and genes! So, when our grandchildren meet their mates and have their children? They will be fine, with the addition of just a little of Rachni, uh I would need to look after but I think DNA, but it could be in our genes. She said she already knows what and how much to add, and our young ones will not have any issues with the slight changes, they will be natural to them."

"I say we do it to prove that there are no ill effects to anyone other than the blue eyes, we will miss those enchanting green eyes of yours."

"Oh please, you were looking other places than my eyes! I know I can see people checking me out, and it has never bothered me, I take it as a compliment, just like Ash here. She is just as remarkable as me, she has that six pack abs and well-toned body, ok I better quit, oh laugh it up chuckles, so if we do this? Shall we go now and make a show of us going to see the queen? Then drop the bomb about the other possible?"

"Yes, we have always trusted your gut instinct and combine it with her she is better in tune than we are, well except you that is."

We all parade to see the queen at dinner time they watch then begin to follow and watch as the queen touches our head one at a time and we glow blue for about thirty seconds, then she moves on soon everyone is doing it. Well, it takes several hours to get the entire ship, then all the other ships gate over to do the same. Then our home moon, we have been calling it, they all came over, funny thing happened we had new Turians and Quarrians and Batarian's and Drell to come on at this time! Well, let's say everyone is a mate, to some other race, they asked for if we could ask others to join? So, we did and while the ship was the fullest it has ever been it still isn't full. Well, we had all that would come, and we stepped out of time to train, and dragon and phoenix potions, they consider the phoenix a sacred bird! We said so do we! Well that brought on many more questions.

Joker and family found mates, Joker got a Turian and she is hot for a Turian and wicked at flying, his true match. Now all we need is a mass orgy, which thought came from joker, and I couldn't agree more, but we have work to do when we step back into time. Everyone trains for two years! We said if we are going to do this? We are doing it right! Which meant many went into heat cycles, so the dragon rooms were full, our kids are now full teenagers and the middle ones are ready for the academy with Paul, but he must make himself look younger.

With everyone excelling in magic I now lead in teaching the higher magics, our grand parents are excited to finally have a stronger family. So, this is when I start giving them copies of books that I put together, depending their skill set is what they get, like security and ship crews, to medical bay, actual scientist, and the hydroponics and planet studies.

We help with dragon magic, and flaming in and out with your phoenix fire, many found a mate with our hundreds of phoenixes. Everyone is now great at hand to hand to put a krogan on their ass, and guns are all top marksmen. Our hybrid children do us proud for they also master everything, but we will not tell anyone why that is. When we feel they, all are ready and we all have blue eyes, to us those who have hair it looks like it has a greenish tint to it, and the workers must trim it for us, we just send them what we want it to look like.

Oh, and I am a queen I was feeling restless one day and I went to ask her, and I just turned into a giant bug? Huh guess I should have seen that one coming. Well, Garrus turned into a warrior and we mated, and it was unlike anything we have experienced before! It was amazing still doesn't cover it! Well, after we sang the whole time, I then laid my massive clutch! 500 eggs and two queen eggs?

The queen said I must have felt a need for them, and that is the most ever laid, we only lay two to three hundred. Well, breaking records all the time! She said for me to change and to eat lots because I didn't prepare it will take more out of me, so I struggled and fell to my knees. Garrus took me for food, and I ate like a starving man, then we crashed in our bed, for three days! When I woke up I felt great! A little hungry, and horny so we had sex for a couple of days with snacks in between, the workers would bring something called royal jelly. I didn't ask where it came from and I will not, so after great shower sex, we go for breakfast, our kids chuckle we grin and kiss their cheeks. All we get is oh mom! We giggle then it gets them to giggle.

"Well, this is the longest we all have been in one area in a very long time, we are about to face the reapers. Now is not the time to panic! Calm, thank you, we have been planning this for two years.

We will not be able to hit them all at the Alpha relay, we don't know if they all came that same direction. But we might have to take out the relay to slow them down, trust me I don't want anything to do with them! Now, the 300,000 Batarian colonist, we will pull off before they even arrive. So, no loss of life there, we may lose a star system, now, once we are sure they slow down, we need to make sure everything is ready! All defense grids are in place and ready to activate in a single second, all city ships will be behind these to beam up people to gate them to their secret destination. This is just in case we have trouble taking them out, all worlds we couldn't cover will evacuate to one that is.

The next issue do we tell the citadel it might not be the safest? When it was the reapers who built it? Okay, our team leads will see to it, now as for operation snow man! We will reveal him once we have dealt with the reaper menace. We will have several ships ready to beam all the people and their shops contents with them to a new one on the station, the same goes for the homes and occupants. Now, once we receive word all are off we will destroy the node, and if our calculations are right? It will backlash into the station, and vaporize it, and anything around the system, so the relay will need to move closer to the next planet over.

So, it is beginning in six months, it will come to a fight for our lives or, we wipe the floor with them! Yes, now therefore we train you to work all positions onboard any ship, and many of you can go on ground teams to get people out to safety, but I am hoping we are not going to have to do so. But we wanted to make sure everyone was ready, I do not want to lose any of you any more than you do, so be careful, and think it through, remember we can step out of time! That is an advantage, plus we can go out of phase also, plus we have more advanced weapons thanks to our friend from the Tenno realm.

So, ship captains make sure the ware houses keep empty and all stockpiled with stasis charms, now most of you still have little ones, its your choice, but they can go to our home? Here? Or if you're on a crew, keep them with you? I leave it up to you. My families will remain here in the beach house, so we know they are close."

We all hugged and wished all a good journey, all ships were crewed before we step back into time, we got the call and Hacket turned and said its time. So, we get there, John plays patsy with one exception Hacket went and he saw the conditions the Batarian's live. He wasn't impressed with their race anyway, this dropped his opinion even more. I went along and stun and marble them, I had the entire base done before they even got to her. I had some come in on a shuttle, I took them out quickly, then I sort thru many orders, and old wanted posters huh I look funny. I wonder where they got the idea or picture or if they had a child draw it?

I find very little in value, intel, or credit wise, I find the big bosses office, I snoop and find where they lost contact with the frogs but was glad they didn't like doing the dirty work! That they couldn't bother with. Hmm they just see it as a job, and need money? Nah greedy bastard! He has millions here in his safe, and gold and more! So, I clean it out he won't miss it soon, for it won't be anything left. I look for hidden panels and find one, huh way more gold, credits, platinum, and coins! Well, he won't need this, he is letting his people live in filth and scrape by, well we will give it to their people, on their new planet.

I make it to the shuttle and wait they come running in and said we got lucky they must be on a coffee break! I hold back a snort; Johns sense of humor has improved being around us all the time! We fly to the base in the asteroid, I send word to beam them off the planet and to scan their dwelling for anything expensive like the ones in charge, I send our two thieves and they love it like this, they can loot the assholes that ruin it for everyone!

Once we get inside I pick up valuable minerals they just leave laying around, then I stun and marbleize everyone, John gets my signal and stuns her and turns her into a marble then John and Hacket follow along picking up anything valuable. Once we are sure its empty we set up a remote start up, so we are not! On this thing, we search all rooms for more stuff, Kasumi and KG joins us, they have a nose for sniffing out riches, and they don't disappoint. When we are sure we all got everything, we beam off after checking the clock.

"So, is our little welcome to your end ready? The asteroid packed with eezo and a little something extra, and the planet ender from Tachunka?"

"Oh yes, we got their heading they will head for the lab, because that will give them the best intel on the galaxy. But there is a pebble the size of a, well the first Normandy, and when they pass over it and its in the middle we set it off. We will take a couple pot shots in the confusion, well maybe more than a few!"

"Just don't let them get a direction of where its coming from, from all four ships! Alternate between shots! and if we take several out before we bug out! Even better, alright everyone in position? We are now down to one minute!"

"All three ships report ready to kick ass boss!"

We wait and watch, we had a holo of John and the Normandy II as they think he would be with Cerberus, or just ditched them. We hear the convoluted speech of Harbinger, I ask John to ask if he binges on ice cream? That threw him off then John asked several other off the wall questions, you know that would mean something to us to get to know each other. It has Harbinger such a stuttering mess he couldn't get his lines right, we are all cracking up, then he asked whats the matter? Can't handle a little conversation? I guess your not all knowing then are you! How do you know this is the best way? You don't! you are here by a machine made by infallible organics, so they made a mistake then the mistake is a broken billions of years old broken machine that made more mistakes, right? That is logical considering you kill to preserve? No, you kill and that is it, there will be no more of them to create and build new and impressive things, because you killed them all!

Well that made Harbinger mad! So, we show John getting on the Normandy II ugly yellow and all, then Harbinger ends transmission. Well they come swarming in and we set off the super bomb! We then take several pot shots at them all, we also begin the asteroid moving.

Well we take several perfect destructive hits we took out like thirty we wait till the last ten seconds before we split. We still take shots at them from various positions, from each ship while we move around. They are looking at the relay trying to make it, well we hit those toward the back, and middle, drop their shields or puncture the hull. We bugout and we can watch as they scramble to stop the asteroid. They didn't make it, we watch as the ten or so closest vaporize then the others with damaged hulls or down shields also vaporize. We cheer as we just took out sixty! But we have over a hundred more we figure closer to three hundred! But we got some great footage for the leaders, as if it were that simple!

We give the rescued Batarian's a choice, join the earlier slaves under new rules, or we drop your ass back in direct line to the reapers! Well some went back to their home planet to warn them, I told them they wont care, they work for the damned things! I show then the one they had found and the ones who spent much time there became their slave. That changed some of their minds, but some just didn't want to be with slaves and live as one. So, we dropped them off and beat it the hell out of there!

So, a few days later we had a meeting on the citadel, and showed them the footage and what was coming, but we didn't tell them we could shoot them down, nope then they would expect us to take care of them all! Not happening again! Once was enough, after we show them the proof, and witness testimony of all the Batarian's, that we so accidentally missed or was last to get them off! That sounded dirty, the others snorted and tried to cover it with a cough, I smirk behind my face mask.

Oh yes, they have shot at us several times on the way here, funny thing, the place they would have hit? Hits them and they disappear, I did see several heads turn to a green and yellow mist. Oh well you would think they would learn, the few Asari who still are after us? Didn't last long, nope their sisters found out where they met and stormed it and it ended badly for the rulers of the galaxy. So, we checked all the story, and match to see if the number matched their roster, they took minutes! Stupid crazy ass bitches anyway, so we let the other races know they were good, but they got a warning, any try anything like this and its war sister. So, we asked the frogs if they were ready to play nice? We got a F and U well how rude, it was time to round up all frogs and drop them on the dried out planet, yup it finished and dropped right on the main government building! Now the ruined spire just threatens to fall over crushing several important buildings, little do they know it will, when they least suspect it! Cue sinister laughing everyone snorts this time they don't bother to cover it up, eh why bother, they are calling it a hoax a trick made by the geth!

Stupid fucking people, the warning about the citadel went over the same, oh well. They even tell us we are no longer specters! Well I want my back pay damnit and I tell them too well I got half of what I should get! Well then, the war is on, we leave we walk so any frogs can shoot themselves and we are all hit some 350 times from the tower to the ambassadors' office.

"You are so not going to believe this, they want the Normandy II and John to report to earth for trial, there are still Cerberus in among the people."

"Then we need to go check Horizon, they would set up to turn people into husks to try and control them, they sort of succeeded but a reaper came in and picked up what they made after they turned on them."

"Also, Normandy II is our property now, we rebuilt her and filled her full of our tech, plus she now sports a nice shiny paint job, black trimmed in Vakarian Blue. She is armored and has teeth, plus with a crew living on her full time, with our tech they can sustain themselves indefinitely."

"Wow, I am glad I get to see this ship now, what roll will it play?"

"When we aren't dealing with stupid trumped up crazy machines? Well she will be a scout, or flag ship, drop off supplies, everything a frigate is for. But we still need a crew and captain, oh and ground team, but I think they will throw themselves into volunteering for the job!"

"I think the boss just offered a promotion, well I offer myself as captain, it sure the hell beats working in this bullshit government job!"

"Yeah, I bet they stiffed you to John, they did me I only got half what we should have got! I know I don't need it, it's the principle of the thing, plus I think we will make up for it soon." I giggle and look innocent

They bust out laughing even my mates I grin.

"Our mate, we know just how innocent you can be, but we have seen the wild and untamed sexy mate we love."

I jump into his arms and kiss him then lean over and get my other two.

"So, what is the stance on the Alliance and Turian fleets?"

"They are behind you 100%, we are letting the morons hang themselves, so are you reporting to be arrested? Not that I blame you if you don't, is there anything else we can do to prepare?"

"Nope, we have massive stockpiles of food, clothes, blankets, housewares, homes, and farms stocked and running to keep ahead of the demand. There is even medigel massive stockpiles on every hidden world along with weapons and ammo with all the mods any soldier could need, all thanks to the shadow broker, Cerberus, Asari, and frogs. The defense grids are in place on the highest populated worlds, we had to make several more for several planets were bigger than any we have had to cover, but no big deal. It also helped to send out that little leak if all the smaller colonies moved in into the large ones they would be safer, it's also a good thing we keep and eye on the Batarian slave hunters, we give no quarter with them, they have been warned."

"I love the way she can run a battlefield, and then come and play with the kids, then we get to tinker on some of the coolest stuff ever! I think these suits that Tenno has is to flimsy, they take to many hits your down, unlike the hybrids we wear now."

"Garrus is right, I have seen you take a hit that would take out any other armor, and we seen what it looked like when we found it."

"I agree, I was just trying to see if we could improve on what we took from their tech to add to our armor, plus, his ship is cool after we fixed it to speak more than one language, its sensors are more refined than some of ours to, I was going to try and help to get him back to his realm, but he said he doesn't want to return. He has found a mate and has given us the ship, though it only answers to me or him. The suits I was thinking along the lines of, well Kasumi they could work much better than what they wear now."

"Well, this report just came in, there are several hundred thousand who believe us, they all packed up and are leaving, Septimus and his guys will be here shortly. He said enough of this bullshit, he is ready to work with us not behind enemy lines. Plus, he is ready to find a mate that he never could and have a family, his boys also are ready for a change."

"Well, good I missed his cocky attitude, how many guys he got with him?"

"Well, little lady I have 80 counting myself, with everyone bugging out? I figure its time to come home, plus my guys still think I am lying about how beautiful you and your children are. Plus, they like the idea of sharing with your mate."

"Well, sure, welcome aboard boys, we had a great orgy party last night, but we try to have one every other week."

"I think you broke them my mate, I have never seen a Turian drool."

"Think that is something? look into what they are fantasizing about, wow and I thought I had an imagination, we should try some of their ideas. They look like fun, or painful if we went the wrong way."

"I would like to say, its been fun working here, but I would be lying, and it would seem they sent c-sec to arrest you all, shall we make a disappearing act?"

So, we beam everyone off the station, we get the new boys set up and begin training, we train them until they are up to everyone else's level. We have our kids in here also, they blow the guys away that preteens can kick their ass, they said no thanks on fighting Paul or the older kids. He said he would wait for the academy, just incase the reapers hit while he was away, I hug him and said he is a wonderful son, and one lucky lady is looking your way, she is one of the girls we would have went to school with, go say hi."

We watch as they hit it off, well we will be having a marriage soon, I smile I bet he doesn't go to the academy.

"Nope, I bet he doesn't either, and I think he would find it to be boring there, you push them harder, but in a clever way so they want to do better. I wish I had you when I was going thru the academy, think we could have still hit it off?"

"I would hope so, but you would be young and unsure of yourself with the ladies, I would be older and Turian, what would they say to that?"

"Your right, this so much better, so you talked to Wrex?"

"Yup, he said our boys are as crazy as we are, but he said that was a good thing, they back him up with out hesitation. Plus, with their mates like me a demon in a pretty package? They kick even more ass than his guards, oh they have shot several frog ships down, they blow up sometimes to, he said he loves his gun I set up on the tallest tower."

"You mean from earth? That old anti-aircraft gun? I am surprised that it would bring down anything, wait, you tinkered with it?"

"No, I would never not with out you, no you see everyone just thinks these old guns wont work as good, well in some cases they are right, but others? They work much better, when you have a three to six inch slug and not a tiny sliver! And when they hit they do massive damage when you use exploding rounds or thermite rounds that when they hit they burn hot as the sun, it will burn a hole through steel plate."

"Why don't we have some of that?"

"We do silly, its with my antitank guns you know the giant sniper rifle? Check out the ammo, see exploding flip it over thermite, there are armor piercing in that case, I have tracers but that is for pitch black fighting, so the others know where to shoot."

"I love you, have I ever told you that today?"

"Yup but I still love to hear you say it and rumble when you do, and I love you my sexy mates, yes, we love you four also, shall we do more gender swapping after this training is done?"

"God yes, we haven't done that in almost a year, we loved it when you took charge and worshiped every inch of us, then wild and rough."

We chuckle at Draco he is easily excited when he thinks of being the girl and have two guys, I swear he was born with the wrong plumbing.

After the training for two years, we decided to have another beach party, only this time most of our hybrid children can attend if they want, and the answer is a resounding yes! Because they are not the only ones able to attend, plus they all caught up to us on magic they have dragon and phoenix mastered, and their marksmanship is spot on. Well I also took several with me and we went back in time and rescued the mothers and boys from vanishing or worse mutilate the poor baby, so we went back 800 years. We came back with just over 10,000 Asari, we told them as we met in the theatre of what they were doing over the last several hundred years. They cried when they realize what it meant for their little boys, I said they might have changed with the leaders?

"No, they never change, its all nice and smiles then they stab you in the back, for as long as we have a recorded history, it's always that way with the leaders, we don't know why but it is, so if you don't mind we would rather join your family. You have the skills the tools and the tech, if you so desired you could take over but you prefer to help, and we can stand with you proudly and say we want to help and will follow thru."

"So, they have said they were behind us, then when we had proof they told us we were crazy, yeah, should have known!"

Well we all exit the training room, we all go shower and meet at the beach we get the food and get the grill going, the kids are all running around playing. The other ships come and dock with us its an all out bash, we are no where near anything, we are closer to the void away from the reapers. When everyone starts to pile thru the doorway we all cheer them as they come in, there are many interested in the new Asari, we did pick up a few? well teenage boys are the closest I would say.

When everyone is here we have a couple of speeches and toasts, then we all started with food, we help the kids with plates. Then the older teens get in line when they get what they want we adults move thru the lines, we just eat where we plop down next to our kids. They all talk about how good they got with their scores, we all tell them to keep up the excellent work. Then we play games like volley ball and just odd games bean bags or we get the brooms out, and get a game of quidditch I never use a broom, hey it rides right up, and we are naked? No thank you so I just fly without it along with several others who took their training serious. We buzz the party one of the blue boys wants a ride, so I scoop him up and he laughs, and yells look mom I can fly!

After we get the kids to fall asleep we step out of time and then the party starts, Luna and Hermione tackle me right off the bat! They tell me to change so I do and away we go. I end up spending most of my time as a guy, I don't mind, we had two Asari ask to join us? We shrug I guess we got to wild for them? or no they just melted into blue goo after I made love like I always do for my partners, I think they may be pregnant. Solana saw I was in guy mode and tackled me! Why is everyone tackling me tonight?

"Make me feel like I want to melt like you did to those Asari! Please?"

I look for John he chuckled, and grinning he said, "I will spend some time with one of these lovely ladies Luna was it?"

He didn't get out anymore when she pulled him down and had her way with him we chuckled.

"So, my sister wants me to make love to her? That sounded wrong, rephrase my sister in law wants me to make love to her. You remember what happened last time we did this?"

"It was worth it, I am still waiting for you to give john some training!"

"Well let's do it now, and he can copy me, and we can point out where he can improve, sound good?"

She squealed and drug me over and pulled me down on top of her she told John what we were doing, I grin and say its helpful you want to keep your mates happy, right? He nods, and suddenly, we are the center of attention, and they all follow my prompts and asks a question or two or ten I swear they were like teens! I notice my mates are following, good they can only improve!

Well after several days of training with various partners and various positions there was a change in the air. This was a good change, with renewed excitement they were all making a moaning mess of their partners. And mine did get better, then Tali thanked me for a better Harry! And had her way with me well I wasn't going to stop her are you nuts?

I was in girlie mode when a male Asari asked if he may? We look to our mates, they grab each other, and go to town! I guess that means yes? So, he is the very best, and attentive lover I have ever met! Well, he did the embrace eternity while we cum, I linked us with everyone and they all cum even with out doing anything! And when we came down from that cosmic orgasm I couldn't put it into words, other than wow.

"Wow, which was beyond anything we have ever felt, thanks Holly for sharing that with us!"

"I shared with everyone? Oh well oh okay well you welcome everyone! Is it like that every time you do that with your mate?"

"Well, no but as this was our first time I hope so, you are my mates all of you we are one tell me I am wrong?"

I focus on the mate guide or finder, huh yup we just got two more mates Asari guy and a Female Quarrian? I look, and she is looking happy, I have to say she is hot! So, I pull I have no idea what his name is, and we go again, and I pull everyone along again oops. Then I know I am pregnant how many? I have no idea! We get together, I get girl time with Tara, nice name, when we are taking a break we get to talking.

"So new mate, do we get a name, or do we call you blue dude? We are fine with that if you like it, but we figure you would like us to call you by name, unlike when everyone calls me boss."

"Your funny and very beautiful with a big heart full of compassion and love until someone hurts those you love, I am well my father was a Drell, so I will be poetic at times, so they called me Cal why? I have no idea."

"Well, Cal is better than blue dude like Joker would be calling you forever, but if you have never been a father then you will be now, I haven't got a clue how many, but knowing my past numbers I will guess at 7 maybe we will have to wait a few weeks to see. So, Tara I love the name, what ship did you come from? Or were you one of the slaves we rescued? Your beautiful."

"Thank you! For you to notice me is amazing, well I wasn't just one of the prisoners, I was born there, I know it's amazing I survived, but they have told me I would never have children. I am something? its there it just stalled if it was a ship I could get it to work!"

I smile and put my hand on her lower belly and closed my eyes and focused she only needs the right touch I push magic into her womb regenerating everything and with our latest sex session she is now pregnant with six from Draco or Legolas, I pull back and grin.

"Your working fine now, and your pregnant with one of those two guys 6 children I think it was, and you welcome our mate."

I kiss her deeply and passionately and caress her and make out when we pull back she wiped a tear and said thank you.

"Can you do that again? That was hot, oh and I have decided now we are on the uneven side, I know we were before but with Tara, Holly and now Cal I think I would like to be a woman full time. Just if you promise to be a guy and make love like you always have, that was impressive you turned an Asari to goo."

"Yes, watching was wondering when the best time would be to approach you, and I will say you know how to treat your partner like she was the finest treasure in all of existence, I have no problem with Draco changing fulltime, it will mean we will be paired up until we have girl time and boys play time."

"Oh, you know about that? Holly was the first to ever mention it, and she was making sure I was okay with it and we went slow. I have no issue with Draco changing fulltime, I noticed he enjoyed it better, but I wasn't going to say anything till he was ready and sure about it."

"Hey, you know me I am good with anything we do, but will you still cover Hollys back with us?"

"I don't see why I couldn't? its no different than Holly, we all have the same training, and we can kick ass in any form! I might have to sit out if I am pregnant but that is good we have Cal to back her up."

"I am good with it if you are and besides, you can still be a guy every now and then, plus you make a pretty girl, though with the all blue eyes we all have now, I miss my green. Oh well, I see you two have seen the Queen, well I am one now to I guess, so I will never get how they could kill such a sexy man like you, even to when your little your so cute and I just want to pick them up and hold them till they grow up and say yo mom I can walk you know. But I am like that with all my kids."

"She isn't kidding, we are her first born, we were dragonlings, she would take and hold us all or carry two and have two perched on her shoulders. That was until we were way to big to do that anymore, right mom?"

"Yup, I love all my kids, even my adopted ones, they are just as precious, its another reason we went after those who were killing so many and we were surprised on just how many there were in hybrids, and little boy blue, okay I will say it now, I know someone will, most likely our youngest, would you like me to make your dick bigger? I think its fine, but these guys are always dick measuring if you can catch them they are checking to see who has the bigger dick. But I am being massive as everyone keeps telling me, that it improves the sex! I will take their word for it, to me its not how big its how you use it, so if its huge and you know how to use it? well I can see it would be incredible."

"So, would you say I know how? Well then do your magic, then let's test your theory, is this as big as she is? No? ok bigger until the guys say when, wow if you're this big how did you wear pants?"

After the enlargement okay yes, I am huge when I am in guy mode, we make love, and I was amazed, no that doesn't cover it! Oh god this is what I do to the girls? No wonder they are after me all the time! We make love several times, and he does embrace eternity! and I pull everyone in with us, every time! when we finished, I feel like goo. They ask how much better it was? It took a minute before I could think.

"I can see why the girls were always after me! My god it was like great, then after it was like; a plain bowl of ice cream! then to ice cream covered in hot fudge, caramel, nuts, whipped cream, and a cherry on top! Ooh I just thought of our next thing to do, food with sex is always fun!"

So, I changed Draco to his girl self with a little bush and small c breast and made her hair like mine, so he could wear it in a pony tail. Then me and Garrus made love my sexy Turian he could make me turn to goo with just talking or thrumming or purr he has a sexy purr, he is chuckling listening to my inner dialog but I love my mates, now if we get rid of the reapers, move everyone off the space dildo and onto the snowman! Yup there will be people scratching their head as to why is it looking funny and why we are laughing.

*Oh, Garrus remind me to tell who beams them off to scan for several hidden caches of gold and weapons that the so called rulers put there and must have forgot*

*I will my sweet mate, hey this is great we can talk without anyone listening in*

*Except me your brother in law! And some of your sex dreams make me cum all over the bed thank you very much *

We had a very enjoyable week of sex and I was wrong on my number 8 I was off by one Tara is having 6 we did the DNA and its Legolas he just grins Draco is happy hanging with us girls. Come to think of it he did anyway, well I missed that clue, couple of kids found their mate that weekend.

John said we should go see what the Cerberus ass hats want, but before we go I call death, he loves the latest look, and he merges those crystals into me? He said they will help! You will need the power boost soon, he had 20 of them! Wow! I thought the infinity gems were powerful. After I catch my breath, I ask if he would like to go hunting for Cerberus supporters and goons that are on earth, since we are going there? He chuckles as he vanishes saying I give him the fun jobs!

Everyone knew something just happened and I gathered the ones closest to me and told them what just happened, Tenno almost fell over he said to withstand even one is hard but twenty? You are very special that means everyone of your children are. I said its not just my kids, I have been sharing with my family and mates my power and abilities. They didn't look shocked they looked at Tenno to see what he would say, he just scratched his head and shrugged. Then asked does that filter to the rest of your people? Because they if willing to work for it are just as amazing as your family.

We nodded it could only be that or everyone I know is awesome Harry snorted I tickle him then I grin he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I am not comfortable with any of us going in that place, you know they are only after our tech and genes?"

"Well of course brother dear, but they may find it hard to touch either when we go down in holo form to see what they do first, this will be the hard light holo forms gramps used on Camelot!"

"I will never hear the end of that will I? oh well at least we don't have to deal with Ori here, or do we?"

"The who what now? And Camelot? So, you're the real Merlin?"

"No, he is the imposter, our granddaughter is the most powerful witch ever and this boob almost screwed up her life!"

I stopped the crazy people and told our races history well the cliff notes.

"Space vampires? Snakes that take over your body? And you had to deal with this when you were 8? My god no wonder nothing stops you, you are amazing, and I am happy to say and be your friend Holly Vakarian."

"Thanks John, I am happy to have this huge family, and it keeps growing by leaps and bounds! Have any Asari uh elf hybrids been born yet? I would like to meet them, I take it by your looks that would be a no?"

"Yes, we had but it was a human, we had missed them by minutes they had already killed them, that was when Moody went all Holly on the rest he used all magic and strength."

"Well, we knew we couldn't save them all, and before anyone says it. No, we can't always use time travel to save everyone, you could end up with a paradox, and those suck, I could save those yes, but then Moody would not have increased the ships to10 on searching, then we might have missed several like you Cal. The ones I went 800 years back in time? Were and will never miss them because they died! If they didn't agree to come with us, yes there were a couple that said no, and they died trying to save their son. No, I couldn't interfere then, they would know to look for us then, not that they could see us."

"It amazes me how your grasp of some of the fundamental laws are better than some like imposters."

"My point is, if I had killed someone important to us today their ancestor, then they will not exist when we return, and we would be the only ones to know we lost someone important. See what I mean?"

They all nod they didn't think about that, we get to earth we send our hard light hologram to the space port with a replica of the crappy yellow Normandy. And they arrest us take us to the Alliance headquarters, they throw us into a cell, yes thrown! We sit and hum I short out the bugs and cameras, I short them out all over the building! They pissed me off!

"So, you can do that how far?"

"Oh, would you like me to see? I wonder if they have tried to get into the ship yet? Should we make it fly around the building?"

"I am so glad I am on your side, you can be hmm yes fly the ship around us to see how long it takes them to come tell us why we are here."

I do just that we grin as we hear running towards our cell they try to rip open the door but its stuck, well I just anchored it in place until they give a big yank on it with ten guys they go flying across the room. We chuckle as they try to gather what dignity they had, oh here we go.

"Would you tell who is flying our ship to set it down, so we can check it over?"

"Sorry? Oh no you see its mine, I killed Jack asshole Harper and his stupid peons and the ship is mine, go build your own, you got the ship drydock it was built in, make your own, and another I was shorted on specter pay so I figure its mine, so I made some upgrades."

"Well, we insist we check it then, we wouldn't want it getting in the wrong hands, now would we?"

"It wont and it isn't, she is just fine where she is. And why are you throwing us into the brig? I don't recall doing anything to deserve such hostility, do you John?"

"Nope, me neither, must be mad they didn't make specter, trust me it wasn't worth it, long hours and they ripped us on pay!"

"I could careless about that! All we want to know is how to get to your tech, then we will be taking samples of you miss, we never seen anyone with pointy ears."

"Oh, you never heard of an elf? Wow, are you slow or dimwitted?"

"Enough take them to the Admirals they want to ask them questions!"

We follow, a guy pushes me every so often, so I send sparks thru who did it, soon they got the idea not to touch me! I decided to set them off, when they aren't looking? I remove my clothes, and what ever recording they plan to do will show old cartoons Marvin Martian with Bugs Bunny!"

"We called you in to answer for destroying the Alpha relay, how do you plead?"

"I think you got the idea that I am in the military? But I am not, I stopped when we went into the specters, my daddy always told me you can not serve two masters, so I dropped the alliance, you weren't paying me enough anyway! So, I will ask again why are we here? We had to slow the reapers down to give us time to prepare!"

The entire time I am sending out their stuttering response they just don't know it yet, and I get a gold mine when they admit the threat is real they just want me and my tech and anything I own including me, I am now their property! Well then, I think a contract is in order! Then I smirk, as I write it up! In elvish, and it says plain as day, anyone who tries to arrest, or kidnap, or take me, or my tech, or blood samples, will turn into a pixie without wings! And this goes to all those who wish to do harm to any I hold dear. I take it and act like a child if they want me they got to sign for the ship well after all three sign it glows green I laugh at them and say thank you simpletons you will not own, me or mine now, why the hell are you trying to hold the only ones that might be able to save your ass?

"Because! You were able to take down 60 with that ship! We will be the ones to save the galaxy! Not you or the commander! Then we will build more like your ship, and we will take charge, and there will never be any more slaves or anything!"

"Well, aren't you such a moron, that ship didn't shoot at the reapers, it was in the docking bay of the ship that shot at the reapers, then out ran the blast, can any of your ships do that? Nope, not even the fleet I upgraded, that after the frogs fucked with the Mars archive! You had a mess for ships! The engines were not putting out their potential, and your generators were so huge, you could have run several continents, ask any captain or engineer, if they have noticed any improvement? Go ahead, I am here for some time! Go ahead call them."

We watch as they get calls for a strait three hours telling them how their ships are running better than they could have done with stupid frogs screwing up the figures.

"So, do you think I am lying now, and before you go all mighty I upgraded the Turian fleet also, why you ask? Simple these reapers are no push overs, it will take every ship armed and ready to fight."

"So how did you get them so easy then miss?"

"Simple, she got us the heads up to set up a bomb in their path with them disoriented? We took pot shots at them from four separate ships, while their shields were down, then when we weaken all the shields we can, or bring them down, so the blast can take them out. And its just not ships we will use to fight these things, we also have other plans to defend the home worlds, while we fight them off! So if your stupid enough to put the people able to do what we did behind bars? You got another thing coming, if you think you will touch Holly, or her ship, you won't! and I know many who would line up to kick seven kinds of shit out of the lot of you!"

"Oh, crap! All hands battle stations! They got to another relay, eta three hours to all home worlds, earth and Palaven are primary targets. Well, you will see in three hours! And if you like? I can take you to meet them on a ship of your choosing?"

"Is she serious? How could she know they got to one and will be here? Hello? Yes, oh, oh, okay well yes red alert man all hands battle stations! Except you young lady! You belong to us now and will never see the light of day grab her!"

I just side step them then they go to grab then they shrink, they go through 50 people John is laughing I grin at him, then the big mouth has sat and watched this, and you would think it would cross his mind? NOT TO GO AFTER THE WEIRD GIRL? but nope he runs and hits me and is about three inches tall! I send down a big gerbil home with tunnels and even has a house! John is snickering along with me as we put them in their new home. It has the expansion interior, for 50 yeah it had to be, we made sure to have plenty of cedar chips or is it pine I sniff must be pine its yellow! After we scoop them up we beam it up and we end the holo we are still laughing when Hacket and Anderson start roaring with laughter we see they found the new gerbils.

"I see you found our new pets, shall we name them? They are pixies! Except, I kept the wings off, or we would be chasing the fuckers forever, plus, they are all naked right now, oh now they notice? These people aren't very observant, they went thru that many people! You would think they would get the hint, after say three or even four?"

"I see you found what we had to put up with for so many years, what gets me is, they thought they could own you? So how many on earth will this contract affect?"

"All who wish to harm, steal family, or tech, and or blood samples, or those that take action to come after us, so any Cerberus goons or greedy people. So Hacket would you like to use andromeda to issue orders to Alliance fleet? I know you quit but those men trust you beyond these morons in this cage, if you do you can gate to her we are staying at Palaven we will try to divide up control you have our plans, box them bastards hit them from behind with a flanking run."

"Yes, I would be glad to take charge of the fleet! Anderson what about you?"

"Well, I am getting a ship its not as big as she is, but it is majestic Olympus; we are camping out over the moon, then we will hit them from behind, after they flank them, plus if any ships get in trouble we will beam the crew out. But you will have your hands full! They are making for earth to get who caused so much destruction, so good luck."

He saluted we saluted back he walked to the gate room, we get to Palaven they are already forming we let them know we are here, we drop all 20 alphas with in sight of the fleet.

"Hello Turian fleet! I have admiral Victus and the Primarch, they will work with us to end these things that have ended so many before us, and don't worry you will not see us but we are here with you, think of us as the surprise at the party, and there are more of us so, good luck."

"Okay guys launch the defiant crews, and remember you are not a war ship, you are like an assassin you swoop and strike hard and fast then move away then swing around hit them from another angle, keep them guessing got it? Good luck! Hold a few back of us for backup also.

All ships eta five minutes everyone clear of the planet, defense grid coming on line now, remember to look like your guarding the planet. Also avoid touching the shield it wont end well for you, cloaking the planet now."

"we got reports from the fleet that we should do that more often, they want to know where the rabbit is?"

Who? I get the one, and I conjure a bunny and beam it there! We get laughing from the ship, the captain shat himself, I grin, and snicker so do Victus and the Primarch, Septimus is beside himself he knows the guy, and plans to give him shit. We have the first wave coming in, but they pause I tell the flank to hit them hard then move away, we watch as they begin to move but slow down? I tell them to strike! And our defiant's to strike twice, they get the job done; the reapers move into the kill zone!

"Open fire they are finally in the kill box, we have another group coming eta ten minutes, hit them hard flanking team, good beam all the scrap to the star before we have to shoot thru it. Damage report?"

"We are fine, but the fleet have three critical ships they are trying to move away, Olympus has to beam two crews before they lose them, ok the third is out of the line of fire. They are now on Olympus, several wounded but that's it, eta 4 minutes boss."

"Look sharp we got more this time, Joker turn us enough to use more cannons, I know we will be a huge target, but we need the guns this time."

"Turning the ship, how much can I move around?"

"Joker, you oversee making sure our lady makes out of this, if you can? Then, move all you can, just don't hit anybody, I am tempted to take Sera out and take a few shots myself."

"You're not going without us I hope? How many defiant shuttles do we have anyway?"

"500 for each mothership, we have 120 here then 200 out helping out around the galaxy, you think us, and the kids could wipe the floor with them oversized calculators?"

"I know we could! Ten kids per ship that would get 10 more fighting, plus, our trainees are wanting to fight, well then how about you Jane? You could throw a crew together. Harry how about your kids and ours we do this family style?"

"Now sis, it wouldn't be fare to the fleet, they want to shoot at them to."

We laugh as we turn to see all of them ready along with a lot more.

"John don't ruin my ship! We are going to fight! Show them how we play dirty!"

Everyone yelled yeah, we were out and in the thick of it, we formed a flying v! We gave up cloaks, we flew to fast for the reapers to lock on, but we could fire from further away! we take out three with each pass. When we had them all destroyed, we beam the crap to the star.

"Joker how are they doing on earth side? Then what about the rest of the galaxy?"

"Word is the fight is still going on they have another group heading for them! all the other reapers around the galaxy went to back up those fighting at earth and here, we have another wave coming and they are bigger yet, Anderson said you have been holding out, where did you learn to fly like that?"

"Well, you pick stuff up, and when I was in the military if I was down I was flying, and I was put into several missions because of it, let's just say I could out fly anyone back then. If we have them coming here have ours come for the fun to."

"Already coming! Moody told them to double time it Holly was hogging all the kills! Eta 6 minutes Hacket said they just finished their second wave and are beaming the junk to the sun, he wants to know how the hell we could be done with two waves and take a break?"

"Tell him we fight dirty, and have fun doing it, okay gang cloaking for a little while to catch them off guard, how is the fleet doing?"

"When you joined in they didn't lose any, hell I don't think they shot at the fleet, you are pretty I mean pretty distracting."

"Nice try, but thank you, game time kids!"

The next wave was moving slower than usual we just waited I sent word to move to both sides then open fire when in position, when they open up? We hit from the front, the flanking team hit, then our sneak attackers hit from the bottom! Then swung around, we just mirrored them, and we took out two with each time we swing in to fire on them. When we were down to three; they went for the planet that wasn't there, but we took them out before they could get there. We began beaming junk to the sun it took us an hour to clean up the mess.

"So how did we do John? And earth any word or any other worlds we set up grids?"

"Rannoch said they never showed up, the colonies said they flew by in a hurry, the only place that got wiped out was Batarian home world. Earth is good, but the fleet took three losses, but the new ships you built took several direct hits and was fine, so they will demand you tell them why, you know since they own you and all. Ow geez I was kidding, what are we doing with the critter farm?"

"Oh, I think we should leave them that way, no one will miss them they can visit them at the zoo!"

"I know this is too much to ask but surely they know not to mess with my sister by now? Maybe we should buzz earth with a mother ship?"

"I am all for that idea, how about it boss?"

"We will but first we make sure we got them all, then we hit the node, when we are sure we got them all? Recall all defense grids, we will have to divide them between the two mother ships, then one mother assists with transplanting to the snowman or planet, I don't care anymore. I think it should be; first come, first served, what do you think?"

Everyone agreed, and we had word they got them all so all the defense grids recalled, and we went and collected the stargates and mining drones! We told Hacket he could tell the decent people where the planet is, and its setup ready to move into, so they had a mass exodus from earth! To get away from stupid ass morons that tried to prevent the ones that could defend them behind bars.

Once, we had everything buttoned up, all ships recalled, we let the cloaks down, so they could see who was watching, we had a lot of requests to look at our tech, we never answered. We went node hunting! When we found it? The computer tried to reason it was doing its job! When we got the signal? We blasted it to itty bitty pieces! Well, we had to, there was no star out this far, we beat it back to where we unveil the snow man!

"So, what is it you want to show us? You know besides your beautiful body? Your even better looking than some of us Asari, and immortal? Honey we could be wonderful together."

"Sorry, I have my own wonderful Asari he is delicious and hmm orgasmic in bed, see here he comes now and my other mates."

"Oh my god his dick is huge, so are the others and a little thing like you takes it all? And all these coming now who are they? They look like you and they are huge too what do you feed these people?"

"Well, you see those are my kids, and they are all natural, but I can make your dick bigger or your boobs or turn you into a man or a woman, or something else entirely! I would show you my guy self but I am pregnant with my sexy big blue guy, his kids I am excited to meet my little miracles. But here is what we brought you to see, to replace the vaporized space dildo you loved so much, see he is even better!"

"What is it? Its round spheres two of them then its got arms coming out oh docks what is on the top?"

"Oh that is the place for the counselors to meet, its able to detach and leave for protection, there are four arms the two upper docks are for civilians the lower docks are for freight, and the other is for repairing ships, it's a dry dock; it can fit a dreadnaught right into the middle, and several small ships along the edges. The lower part has living quarters for the Volus and Hanar, they have their own environmental controls, so the Volus can walk around naked! Get their suit cleaned, and repaired, the Hanar? Okay it's a giant fish tank. The reason you guys are so low? If there was a breach in either it would flow down, so this way you have your own level, and its setup if you wanted to only allow members of your own race. Then we have several green spaces in each sphere, there are two food and shopping districts; one in each sphere. Now there are no keepers, so you will have to hire people to do the job, or you can hire the geth. They have offered to do the job cheep just to be on hand if there is work needed for any systems."

They went and walked around to each level and each level is as tall as a six story building and there were several that did have. They asked why the shopping districts were so huge? Really? What are these people stupid? There was shopping all over the citadel here its localized and I said that, they looked at me like I was an idiot. I was about to punch them but Garrus guided me away he was ready to punch them also.

Well after the counselors were in their offices and came back to look at the meeting chamber, it wasn't as massive of course the bitches of blue had to open her mouth. Signal to let the masses move in I quit! We went and crawled in our bed and had a wild sex filled couple of days. I told my guys I don't think I can put up with these bitching blue people! So, we plan to get away, how far? We don't really know, I suggested Pegasus galaxy then Ida, to see what is going on there, everyone is like sure why not?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We gather all ships to our home moon, we need to come up with a better name for it! We leave several alphas to patrol while we are exploring. Our new mates and kids fell in love with our new home and said they could see why we kept it out of the fight. We had a new section just for the Rachni plus we transferred the arch, so we didn't have to keep going to Alice to use it to get to our universe in a bottle. There are still people in awe of our technical advances, we didn't have as many Batarian or Drell join as the other races. Only 8 to 10 thousand each, most had found a mate right away after their training.

Once all ships were docked and unloaded we had a meeting in the theatre, it still wasn't full. Which should tell you just how massive it is! We went over all our achievements and told them how proud we all were of them all. The counsellors were on stage with me, then we asked the next big question how long shall we stay? Hacket spoke up he was up there with us to represent the humans that joined us from the slaves plus some him and Anderson could recommend.

"I think we should do as you suggested and explore those two other galaxies and setup a stargate between them, so others could expand. I know there was a secret launch to andromeda not to long ago, but it will take them hundreds of years to reach it."

"Yes, I know, and they will find new races there, along with more problems. Sorry I didn't say anything before, but it was to late they had already launched when I found out. But we need to check out Pegasus and Ida for any other life before we begin setting anything up. But we will not be leaving any stargates behind, we will let them use them to transport personnel and supplies until they have ships built to travel between galaxies."

"So, they can get a foothold on new worlds? Could we transport a few ships with us, so they could explore?"

"I think we might be able to do that, but first we will check it out first. is everyone okay with this plan?"

There was many questions and we answered them, and everyone was fine with the plan. We closed the meeting with movie night, we watch some old earth science fiction movies and comedies. It felt good to relax for a change, the next day we asked for volunteers to patrol and watch over everything while we were exploring. There was enough to crew 6 alphas, we told them to watch over and listen for threats to any hybrids we might have missed.

Joker was excited to finally get to fly our moon base? Yeah that sounds better. After the 6 ships were out of the docking bay we closed the doors and begin teaching Joker, Hacket, Anderson, and the Sheppard's how to manage such a large and complicated ship.

"Wow, I would have never guessed it would be so simple to maneuver this around. She is like flying Alice and responds like a defiant shuttle!"

"How long did it take you to work thru all these systems Holly?"

"I was always working on the plans for three years or more when I had free time, Harry was great in helping out on some of it."

"Don't sell yourself short sis, she had it pretty much all planned out; I just help to add the finishing touches so did mom and a few others."

"Amazing! Are you planning any new ships?"

"Nope, not that we need them, with the addition of our new families they are taking everything serious as me in keeping each ship with a full crew even with all the defiant shuttles. Plus, Wrex, Tank, and Grunt said that we aren't leaving them behind. He also said if we wait long enough he may have a few more krogan to join us."

We shrink, and I introduce them to our hyperdrive that with our smaller size and powerful engines we move even faster. Once we were to the edge of dark space I fire up the wormhole drive, I swear Joker cum all over himself. The others just laughed at him, I chuckled to busy watching over everything to crack any jokes. We made it in under four hours which impressed everyone, well all our new additions that is. We spend several months exploring and checking for life. We do discover some primitive cultures that are just making it to the stars, but we stay undetected. We did find three advanced races that we watched for a few days until we decided to make first contact. We discover two was from our galaxy they escaped the reapers when they figured out what was coming and made a mass exodus.

They were excited to learn about the current races living there but was not too happy about learning everything we had discovered. I took great joy in shooting down Javic he thought the empire had made it after all! We talked about letting them expand from our galaxy, and since they are more advanced they would need to watch over things, so nothing got out of hand. They agreed because there are many worlds that are unclaimed, Hacket began making a list of scientists that would be excellent for exploring new worlds and how many ships to transport here.

After a good look around, we settled for a planet far away from the occupied planets. We setup two stargates one for earth and Palaven, then we built several small settlements. When Hacket and Septimus said they were more than enough for a first colony we head back leaving 6 alphas to watch over the planet.

Once we get back we call for a delegation of each race with a few scientists that Hacket and Septimus or Victus suggested. They thought we were going to share our tech, stupid people! Well in a way I guess we are, they were eager to explore a new galaxy until we gave them rules to avoid contact with the less advanced races. But most of all don't pick a fight with the three advanced races!

"We will transport ten ships there, but you must build your own hyperdrives to cross the dark space after this. We will let you to continue to use the stargates for a few years until you have built ships to cross over in a reasonable time."

"Can you help us with that part? We only ask because after our scientist went over the improvements you did? They are still scratching their heads."

"Nope, sorry that is for you to figure out, we can't give you anymore. You must reach it yourselves, so you know how to fix it when it breaks. Your engineers should be able to follow the specs and build a new ship, as for the hyperdrive you have plans that are very good. Considering you been using the freaky glowing blue stuff and the stupid relays all this time."

I went over the old plans with them I didn't tweak them just explained everything since the scientist that came up with it was killed to silence them. After many hours and annoying clothes, they worked out who would go thru the gate and who will travel with us. Plus, they were going to let other races join in except the frogs and the blue bitches.

After we setup the two stargates and showed them how to dial to the new galaxy, we loaded up the ships to travel with us. The reaction when we dropped the cloak was funny! We didn't let them off their ships either! So, when we dropped them off after only a couple of hours they were asking even more questions, only to get a blank look from us. We monitored them for several weeks to make sure they didn't cause trouble.

The whole time we spent watching we finally got some much-needed family time, and spending time with our mates. Garrus now enjoys his time being pregnant though he and Draco and Legolas are due to give birth in the next few days. I how ever will need the entire nine months, unless I cheat that is. Cal has to work to keep all us women happy in bed since we can't change back to men until we give birth. He asked a question one night on how come we all got pregnant so fast?

"Its simple, normally we don't go into heat for ten to thirty years, but with newly acquired mates it set us off to help bind us together. If that makes any sense? After these we should be good for many years."

"So, we don't need to use birth control?"

"Nope. Turians are the same way as far as going into heat."

"That reminds me. Do we look anything like you expected naked?"

"Why Garrus? You think your not living up to the fan fiction descriptions? Well I have seen several sketches on what a turian would look like naked, and I have to say they had some aspects close."

"Like what exactly my sweet mate? I read several and some were just to funny they made us sound like we were all hard shell like those turtle creatures in the zoo."

We all chuckle at his description and comparison.

"Well, some was right like you have plates, but they are not like scales on a dragon where they overlap. You have the plates across your shoulders then like a human has a six pack you have the same except you have plates covering the muscle groups but with a nice sized gap in between them. Now for your skin it is like many have guessed, you have thick tough hide. That was why I asked if you bit your mate when you claim each other, the face paint was close also. But as for your dick and the fact that it is inside was right on the money, I enjoy the ridges on your cock they rub all the right places and is yummy."

Everyone busted up laughing even Garrus and his mom and dad, even the kids giggled.

"They also got the fact that we are warmer than humans too."

"True, and I enjoy using you as my pillow with my dragon enjoy the extra warmth, plus you purr, and I sleep like a baby. But the extra body heat was a given with you evolving on an extra warm planet with high radiation, I love you the way you are. Now with our improved Rachni genes we can walk around on Palaven several hours without protection and just get a really great tan!"

They all grin at the possibility, we enjoy little discussions like this just being a family. Once we are sure everything is going smooth we leave a couple alphas to monitor things and we head to the Ida galaxy. We don't find any advanced races, we do find several primitive races, god I sound like Javic! We decide not to let them spread this way to disrupt the younger races, yeah that sounded better!

We spent the next 100 years just relaxing and watching, we did setup a temporary colony on a beautiful garden world in the Ida galaxy. Just to get off the ships and enjoy the beaches and let our dragon side hunt. After they had perfected ship travel we removed the stargates with them getting all bitchy saying they were theirs. We just ignored them and now we are docking all our ships to prepare for our next adventure.

We travel thru to the next realm and begin scanning, we don't find hardly any races but there are some ore rich worlds. But no sign of our race having ever been here, so we head towards earth and it would seem we are in 2000 time period.

"Scan for anomalies like mutant genes or augmented people, or our people."

"Boss we have nothing showing up they are all normal humans."

"Good, now is this just a normal realm or are we in for a fight? Get me the name of the president and scan area 51 for alien signatures."

"We have alien signatures at area 51 boss!"

"Crap! Is this the independence universe? Look for David oh crap what was his last name? is he working at the cable company? If someone can find out what his last name is and the presidents name? we might be able to narrow down when they get here. We might have to watch the movie again."

We find out this is the same universe and we have less than a year before they show up, I sigh as we now need to decide just how much to help. We can't just do the job for them, and we cant sit back and watch them wipe out millions of people.

"What is the plan boss? Or do you have one yet?"

"Well since we are all here and don't need to call a meeting. I was thinking of giving a couple of people a heads up like David and the president. So, this means clothes we don't want to freak them out on our first meeting, oh and everyone wears a glamour charm to look normal. Well not everyone just us human looking ones, what better way to get our point across when a turian walks by them or Quarrian. We can't do all the fighting but we can help them, so do we approach them and beam them up to make our point? Or do we take a ship into the atmosphere and announce here we are?"

"Wouldn't it freak them out if we do that? The less we upset the planet the better, right?"

"Yes, so approach David first then the president? Is everyone fine with this plan? Okay who is going with me? I know Garrus you wouldn't stay behind you will watch my back, Stone how many are you bringing?"

"I figure three of us should be fine, unless more want to join us?"

In the end we had 15 going they wanted to see old earth, I mentioned to the kids it will smell bad in some areas. They said so what mom we are going too. So, we beam down from Sera so my shuttle will be close by, okay she is hovering above my location at all times. It took us awhile to come into the atmosphere without creating the thunderclouds on the front of the shields.

I made sure to have some American cash on me, but we had to sort it and look for older bills. We did some sight seeing and bought some food, the kids were having a great time after everyone got used to the smell. Garrus had it worse his nose is more sensitive than ours, we chuckle at him he looks funny with human glamour charm. Moody said this was weird after coming from the last realm. We tracked David to the park playing chess with his dad, I walk up and offer to play the winner. I swear both started drooling.

"uh yeah we can do that dad is about to lose anyway. My name is David."

"Hello, I am Holly I could name off all my friends but we wouldn't get to play chess today."

They laugh and sure enough he beat his dad in six moves, but I think his dad was distracted just a little. So, I decided to make this interesting.

"Let's play for something I bet I can show you something that will make your head spin if I win. What will you give or want if you win?"

"Oh, I can think of something, we usually just bet five dollars. How about all the cash you have in your pocket?"

"Deal, now who shall start?"

We play for twenty minutes and I win, I could have been faster, but I didn't want to ruin his pride. We shook hands and I asked if he could keep an open mind? He said yes but was hesitant to answer. I pickup he thought I was going to hit on him I giggle as I help pick up the pieces.

"How far from here do you live? I ask because we need to be away from prying eyes and ears, this is really important."

"Right, important uh dad just lives a few blocks away will that work?"

I nod, and we follow them to the town house its cozy, he is a very nice host and gets us drinks. I suggest something strong, so he gets the liqueur out we drop our charms after we sit down. They just stare in shock I snap my fingers in front of their faces to bring them out of their shocked gaze.

"Okay we will answer questions later, first there is an alien space ship coming. No, it's not us, they will try to wipe out all life on earth, the reason I came to you is because your wife is working with the president and you're the brightest we know of."

"So, so…uh… you are aliens? So why did you need me you are probably smarter than me?"

"Well, alien is eh tough to define Garrus here would be so is Stone the other big guy, I am human just more evolved. We come from another reality or realm, alternate universe if you will. Ever heard of the multiverse?"

"Heard of it, it was a fascination of mine in school! So, you from another realm? How many have you been to?"

"This makes my third well our third except for my kids here this will be their second, or first for some. We just spent the last hundred years in the last realm, before you ask I know I look 18 but I am 500 years old."

"Wow. You could be rich if you sold that secret, what why are you laughing?"

"She is already rich, we have more gold and rare metals from mining certain worlds for the materials we use to build our ships. Plus, we can copy anything we wish to."

I remove his wedding band and copy it and now he has 26 rings, he is staring at them and picks up each one to inspect it. His dad runs and get a fifty-dollar gold piece so I copy it till he has 101 of them, he is jumping up and down he has money to add to his retirement! We all chuckle at him David snaps out of his stupor and checks the coins.

"That is impossible, you can't make something from nothing. How did you do that? You broke all the laws of physics, I suppose next you will tell me you have control on wormholes and time travel?"

I summon the Tardis she makes the grand entrance, David looks like he is about to explode at the possibilities. I let him in and give them a tour.

"Why do you have a Tardis? You're not a time lord, are you?"

We all bust up laughing, Garrus asked him if he would like to take a trip? He looked a little green at that question. So, I shut the doors and take off! Its so smooth he doesn't even notice we hover over the earth then take off to the moon.

"This is amazing, how did you make it fly so smoothly?"

"To answer your first question, no we are not a time Lord and I built this as a joke if you will. Our race has over 80 million years of history, but you would know some of it if you like science fiction. Here is our docking bay for our moon base, do you recognize those ships?"

He shudders and gasp and clamps his hand over his mouth then run his fingers thru his hair before he can answer.

"Those look like Atlantis from stargate television show."

"Very good David so are you a fan of the show?"

"Yes, but I had no idea it could be real. So why do you have ears like an elf then?"

"Simple, our first trip we walked thru and was changed into immortal elves from lord of the rings. You are familiar with that book series and movies, yes?"

"Yes, so what your saying is anything fiction there is a universe for it?"

"Yes, I come from what you would call the mass effect universe, I am a turian also her mate."

"Really? I saw that game once I never took video games seriously too busy to study."

"And you work for a cable company! See these people are doing something with their lives why can't you David!"

"Okay, area 51 is real they have a scout ship from the race that will be here in few months. This is also another reason we need to work with your wife to get the president up to speed."

So, we land back in the living room and we wait for him to gather his thoughts, and we wait and wait some more so I grab another drink for everyone I sit on Garrus lap. He begins to purr making me smile, that was enough to wake David up, he calls his wife or ex-wife and setup a meeting in the oval office. We load back in the Tardis and travel there we wait till its just three people in the office and materialize in front of the door and lock the other with magic.

"What the hell is going on? What is that thing?"

We step out we reapplied our glamour charms before we walk out we let David do the talking, we just chuckle at the expressions on their faces.

"Let me get this straight, you come in here with this line of crap and expect us to believe it?" we remove our glamour charms and I sit in his chair on Garrus lap, what it is the most comfortable place to sit.

"Hi, my name is Holly high counsellor to the Alteran people, but we have changed somewhat from our original selves. What David told you is correct there will be an alien space craft and it will have several city sized ships that will wipe out an entire city in minutes. You have one of their scout ships in area 51, the sooner you get all other governments up to speed the better. And no, we can not destroy them for you, if we did then you would not learn from reverse engineering their tech to launch yourselves into the stars. The next problem is in ten years there will be a second ship, this one will be even harder to take out if you don't advance your tech. we can not give our tech and if we destroy their ship it will be in space thus you will not get to their tech. if I could I would save everyone on the planet but you need to learn to work together to survive this."

"So, no matter what we will take some losses? Can you help guide us in the right direction please?"

"We can only do so much, but we will help fight them, it will be a wake-up call to the entire planet. David if we had let this run its course would eventually discovered how to weaken them so you could take down their ships. But by this time most major cities were destroyed."

"Can we see proof that you're from space?"

We grin and guide them into the Tardis and take off we make a few appearances in London people freaking out to see the Doctor. We all crack up then we go to our docking bay they look at our ships they are speechless. I take us into the ship and make them watch the movie, I have to say they were pretty good at casting the movie. After we watched both movies they were pale, after we explained the multiverse and the fact that there were beings from a video game walking around naked.

"So, this will happen? I see what you mean about it launching us to the stars, can you get us into area 51?"

"I thought you would never ask! Let's go this should get them all excited when they think the Doctor has come." We all laugh even the humans.

I take right to the hanger where the scout ship is, but we don't exit the Tardis, they started shooting at us right away so I send a hologram of the president out and he tells them to stand down the general also yells at them to stand down. They do eventually I extend the shield just incase they get jumpy, we step out behind the president. He and the general have a few choice words with the troops and scientist.

"You are really from another dimension? Wow! Who built the Tardis?"

"I did just for shits and giggles, how did you like our entrance?"

"It was amazing we would swear the Doctor was coming after you showed up in London!"

We then go over everything we know about the coming ships, so David gets to working on the computer to see if there is anything active. One guy tried to take a shot at me, so I send him to the ceiling and stick him there. After that no one looked at me unless they wanted to talk about anything. Then I caught the thought of someone going to use a needle to try and take over our ship! So, I play dumb until he made his move and break his arm and stick him with his own needle.

"Well, it would seem we have worn out our welcome, good luck on your own people! Let's go guys! you guys can get your own ride home."

"Wait! They were not acting on my behalf the next person to try anything gets shot no trial! They are helping, and all you people can think about is stealing from them!"

"I think you should include the other governments and possible scientists. This will become a global issue soon and if they find out you were holding out on them it could be bad."

"Hell, she has a point Mr. president and we will need everyone on this, we have less than a year to get everyone up to speed."

So, we began collecting people like beaming them directly to area 51. They would explain what was about to happen and the need to get all military on the same page. The response was that they are telling the truth when they were on the other side of the planet now in the middle of the American desert. It might have helped that we were standing around helping when we could and not hiding what we look like.

After two weeks they were on the same page and working together, we took a few days off but left a way to get in contact with us. We did this for another few weeks until I just started sending a hologram down to talk to them after some jerk tried again. It pissed Garrus off so much he was going to shoot anyone that came near me or looked in my direction. I am glad I don't have to answer any more dumbass questions, so we sent out scouts to check the rest of the galaxy for advanced races.

Several weeks pass and our scouts report that there are several worlds that are dead, but they didn't get everything when they sucked them dry. There appears to be many minerals and ores that doesn't interest them, the worst part is seeing remains of advanced races and their civilization as a waste land. I have been thinking about a plan to terraform these worlds, they are in perfect orbit for life to grow and prosper. The major issue is how do we jump start and replace the core for each planet, that is a lot of molten iron and other heavy metals. I will push this idea to the side for now and bring it up in one of our meetings after we take care of the threat.

We do manage to catch the ship on approach, wow they move slow and their ship almost the same size as our moon base. I send a my hologram down to inform them we have picked them up on long range sensors, the reaction was understandable. Many was freaking out when I showed them video of the massive ship moving thru space, but there were few who accepted this was really happening.

On a brighter note our little ones are growing fast and are the cutest as they giggle and chirp when happy, Garrus said he was staying in his male form until the fight is over. I will bring my little ones to full term early, we discovered I am having four human Asari hybrids two of each. we are all excited to have the first well I guess its elf and Asari, but still we are all eager to greet them and welcome the little darlings.

With weeks left they finally promised that if we come back down they will not try to kidnap or force us to do all the work, they did come up with some great plans for ships and weapons. But there isn't enough time to build maybe two, they have one almost complete. The big thing is they know where to hit them to take down their ships, after we bring down the shields that is. So the main focus is to be ready once they open the main weapon under the ship, then hurry and bring down the shields. We meet with some of the top scientist and I have an idea that might be quicker and might only work once.

"Hello David, glad to see your still working hard on the project, I have a suggestion that may be quicker than trying to bring down all their shields at once."

"What did you have in mind Holly? we will take any possible help at this point no matter how crazy it may sound."

"That's good because if you will recall their scout ships fly right thru the shield, what if we modulate the missal to pass thru like the scout ships? that way we strike as soon as they begin to open the main weapons and take them down at the same time."

They are all quiet and you could tell they hadn't thought of that one, David then began working on his computer asking several other scientist questions. I listen as Garrus wraps his arms around me from behind and begins to purr, I grin up to him as we watch them run around trying to figure out how to make it happen.

"David? I think even though this idea is great we should plan to do the other also just incase, you know a back up plan as it were."

"Yes, good point we should always have a backup, but we think from what we have pulled from the computer and was able to raise the shields we should be able to pull this off. Well I hope we will, any other brilliant ideas?"

"Nope, but we have scout ships looking at the planets they have already hit. It's not good, many races have been wiped out their worlds hang dead in space, we can terraform them but without an active core they wouldn't last long."

You could hear a pin drop when everyone just realized what would happen if they failed, David was the first to break the silence.

"You can terraform new worlds? Surely you could come up with a plan to get a core for these planets? What about taking one from a world that is too far away but has a substantial core, could you transplant it to the other world? Just how long does it take you to terraform a world?"

"With in a week we could move on to a world, but for the core we have never even thought of doing something like that. For it to work we would have to have the right mixture to protect the planet from solar radiation, and not all planets have a viable core. But we are looking into what we could hopefully pull off, one thought was to recycle the ships and melt them down to use as a core."

"They would have the mass to do something like that, the two ships could replace several cores if you could figure out away to jump start it after you replace them."

It took them three weeks to implement the new weapons, the tests on the scout ship proved successful. I suggested having it where they could change it just incase they have a counter It may only work once. They agreed and setup a second batch just for that reason, they managed to finish their first ship. Though its not much bigger than the scout ship, but it has weapons packed in and they have their own version of a shield so they are using two just to be safe.

David setup the scout just like the movie, even though he loathes the idea of flying in it after flying in our ships. just a week and they will be here, all military branches is on high alert. Word got out about aliens coming to wipe out all life, but good aliens were here helping them to prepare. Yeah, I can see this going bad! They will blame us for not doing enough, or blame us for not giving them our tech to fight with. I will decline any attempt for interviews in the very near future mmhmm yup not going to happen.

We have launched all Alpha's and three hundred defiant's and both motherships, the scout ships pose a large threat just because they are so fast and so many. So the defiant's will concentrate on the scouts that might launch before they attack, the alpha's will work on the larger ships and try to keep them from squishing the cities. We could measure them from our scans and they aren't much bigger than our city ships, we were tossing the idea around to have them in the atmosphere to help defend. But we tossed that idea out the planes would probably crash into them or attack thinking we were the enemy, oh yeah I can totally see that happening.

"Are we ready David? all planes and ground to air batteries loaded with our special missals?"

"Yes, if we don't survive this I want to say sorry we didn't get to know each other better, and work more together. I don't get these people trying to control you, I have seen your ships and you could take these guys out without breaking a sweat."

"True, but that wouldn't move the human race forward to branch out to the stars. what you all accomplished in the last several months is great work, just imagine if most survive and can put more into figuring out how to make your own ships to explore. Okay they are coming into radar range now, good luck to everyone."

We wait for them to enter the atmosphere we wont attack until they give us the all clear, meaning the first attack didn't work. Then we will work our magic and take them down from the inside with several bombs teleported on to their ships. If that doesn't work we just shoot at them and hope we break thru their shields, though we still have the eye of Ra the one shot planet killer. That should break thru, just make sure we aren't aiming toward earth when we fire.

"So, my mate think we will have any problems?"

"I hope not Garrus, we wont know till we have to shoot at them. Though I have to wonder if this will be like the reapers."

"We can hope for the best my dear, if it is just as easy they are going to want to know why we didn't act earlier to stop any loss of life."

I groan and nod, we sit and watch as the ships move into position. Well it looks like show time! The order to evacuate the effected cities has gone out, good but I know there will be those who don't take it seriously. Oh well cant save everyone I guess.

"Hey boss? David said he estimates six hours before they begin the attack according to the signal he has picked up."

"Thanks Joker, let the rest know to be on alert and be ready to kick some ass."

Six hours later they open to engage the main weapon we begin the count down to attack all as one. They fire at the ships main weapon and all targets begin to blow up from the inside out, I signal the others to move in and guide them to less populated areas.

"Okay our turn to take on the mother ship once all Alpha's are done with guiding the wrecks to a safe landing spot converge and circle the mothership. Drop your cloaks when you feel it is time, let me know when most are in place Joker."

"Boss we are blocking any signal from going out and we have it surrounded ready for the attack."

"Drop cloaks so they will see their end coming and open fire."

We watch as all ship open fire and their shields buckle and collapse then the ship starts to break up then we target reactors and its a massive explosion! We could hear everyone cheering on the earth base as well as our ships.

"Okay make sure none of those creepy bastards made it, then collect the larger chunks to see if we can recycle them for later use. What is the word from our friends on earth Joker?"

"There are some casualties but not like there would have been if you didn't come up with that brilliant plan, uh the president and David wish to thank you in person boss."

I groan and order everyone to keep on the clean up, sent a hard light hologram. I don't trust these people at all. Good thing too they tackled me as I made it look like I beamed down, I played along and let them think they had me. David looked disgusted so did the president. So who is calling the shots?

"Sorry but we cant let you leave, you could advance us even further. if you give us some of your ships we will let you go."

I begin to chuckle and beam the president and David and a few other key people up to my ship.

"Oh, but you don't really have me! Now you all need to begin working on protecting yourselves for the next ship is even bigger than this one. So, who is calling the shots now?"

"We don't answer to you! But we have begun a committee to deal with this sort of thing. Hey where did she go?"

"Joker buzz the white house since they think they can strong arm me lets see how they fare with Alice breathing down their collective necks!"

Everyone busted up laughing, even the president and David, we put up the news they were freaking out about our very large ship parked over the white house. they fired at us but it didn't even register on the shields.

"So this committee has it out for me? or all of us?"

"I am sorry to say all of you, I tried to warn them if they piss you off it could go badly for us."

"True, but I won't do anything I will let you put it in a press conference telling everyone what is going on. But I will not be around now to help you build ships or bases, you are on your own. Well its been nice working with some of you, I wish you luck in the years to come. David make up with your wife, life is to short to be bull headed. Plus, we all know you are both still in love."

"Thank you, and you all look really hot naked by the way. I hope we will see you again under better conditions."

I beam them back to the Oval office and order everyone to cloak and return home, we might play with kick starting a planet!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So, I left them after that and got back to salvaging the material from the alien ship. We spend a month breaking the alien vessel down to raw material and we still wasn't half way done. But we figured it was enough for two maybe three planets. I let them know we were leaving but would be back in time to help with the queen and her massive ship.

I was looking thru the archives and they haven't ever considered doing this because they never had to deal with it. So, I get a team together and we brainstorm! What we came up with was out there. We have the alphas hold a ball in a shield and use their weapons to slowly heat it until its melted then we beam it into the center of the planet. Then we take a page from the movie the core and set off several explosions to get it to spin. But first we must repair the mantle where they drilled thru to the core. Or else we will have a giant volcano where they drilled!

We get lucky and find out they have done repair work on a planets mantle from an asteroid strike. Now we must make a plug for the hole and hope for the best!

After analyzing the planet core and deciding on what the mixture could have been, we begin mixing the ball in space. It takes three weeks to have everything ready to beam the molten ball inside the planet. That includes the repair on the planets crust, luckily, they didn't wipe out all life on the planet when they were here. We managed to save a lot of the flora and fauna, the race that lived here is only survived by a meager few that managed to hide. That total is only in the couple thousand from across the planet. We beam them to stasis until we are done jump starting the planet.

It takes us a total of three months, but we have a successful jumpstart! We then rebuild a settlement for the survivors and turn lose the animals in the same area, so they can hunt for food if they so choose too. Once they are beam back to the planet, we explain what we just did, and they are thanking us and ask to join us in repairing the damage done by this race. We tell them we can't risk them learning about our tech and trying to duplicate it. They then agreed we were right on that count, but still wished us luck in repairing some of the damage done.

We spent the next several years doing just that, but there were also a few failed before we even could begin. The planets just crumbled from the gravitational pull of other bodies in their system. But we usually managed to save some of the flora and fauna and a few survivors. We would offer to take them to other worlds we had already fixed. We met some interesting species that even had Garrus and the others going huh? And they were used to floating jelly fish!

"We are having this meeting because I don't think we should allow the queen ship to get close to earth. I want to hear your opinion on the subject please." Everyone looked around and nodded

"We all agree with you on this matter boss. After seeing what she has done to countless races and worlds? She needs to die quickly and painfully!" Moody was ready for a fight after seeing what she had done.

"Alright how many ships do we need for this?"

"I say we don't pull any punches as the human saying goes, I believe. And we use the fleet and we make sure none survive." Garrus said.

"I agree we don't hold anything back and we blast that ship to the smallest particles we can! So, we can recycle it." Hackett said nodding.

"Okay, we will engage them where? Do we hit her now? Or wait till she can just make out earth?" they all scratched their head and shrugged.

"I say we let earth in on this discussion they might like a say and witness the destruction of this threat." John said, and everyone nods.

So, we make it to earth in no time and we beam up several leaders, the new president wasn't too happy getting beamed up during a meeting. Which happened to be about us and what to do about us. For they did not know anything about us or what our intentions were. After we showed them footage of the worlds, we have been too they were a little pale. Then we said we were going to take her ship out before it reached earth and we wanted to know their thoughts.

"Why didn't you do this from the beginning? We still lost lives from those little bastard scout ships." The new president was getting on my nerves, and David warned him to cool it quietly. But we still heard him.

"If we had taken them out before you knew? Then you wouldn't have the ability or tech to go into space at the level you are now."

"Yes, your right but you surely could have done more to prevent it!"

"I could have just sat back and watched it all happen also! Just like now! Don't push me mister! If I had followed our previous rules? I wouldn't have lifted a finger to help you until after the fact. We have a rule about getting involved with the younger races, would you like to know what it is? Simple watch and only help when they need it and then it's a hands-off approach. So, do we take that approach now? Do you want to doom everyone on earth with your attitude?"

Just then several from earth jumped him when he opened his mouth to spout some more garbage. They beat him into the floor, the special forces general didn't even lift a finger to help. I think he might have got a kick in or maybe it was two? But he needed medical aid, but we weren't inclined to assist so we beam him back to his office with a note. The others apologized and said they would love to see our fleet in action.

We let them contact their offices to let them know they were going to be out for several days. David had us beam his father up and we gave them the youth shot so they both are 18 again. We did offer to take them with us and they both accepted instantly, especially after they seen sexy aliens walking around naked. We then began their training the kids took care of that one, when they came out David was more assertive and confident his dad was just like he was a big flirt.

I had seats put on the command deck for our guests and they were lost in the view of space all around them. Until our ships uncloaked then they were all gasping and saying prayers in their native tongue. We opened a hyperspace window and we all shot thru it, I swear David just cum all over himself! I hand him a towel and smirk.

"Don't worry about it Joker still has his moments when we get in a hurry to get anywhere." I whispered

"Hey! Don't go telling my secrets boss." Joker whined making us chuckle

"Is this hyperspace? I thought I would never get to see this in my life. Is this why your able to get places faster than the queen?"

"Yes, and we have better power production and utilize its output better than what they are using. As you will notice it's still as smooth as when I took you for that ride in the Tardis?" he nodded and grinned.

The other people were very interested in learning more about this hyperspace and what makes us go so fast? Then we dropped out of hyperspace not too far from the queens' ship and we had her surrounded before everyone could sit down again. We didn't offer a chance for surrender we just open fired! We hit the several reactors that they used to power that massive ship and we watched as it blew to pieces. We then systematically took out any large pieces, we left nothing bigger than a small car.

The humans were in shock until they noticed we were now recycling what was left, then they had all kinds of questions. Mostly it was what was we going to do with the remains? So, we showed them what we had been up to the last few years. It was enough to quiet them down, what we didn't tell them was the ones we couldn't save we went ahead and mine out what we could from the asteroid fields. And we pulled a sizable amount of material from it including gemstones.

When they were happy, we took them back to earth the slower way, so they could see several planets on the way back to earth.

"How long would it have taken that ship to get to earth?"

"Almost two years, why?"

"And you got there in a matter of minutes? Just how fast can these ships go?"

"Let's just say we could be in another galaxy by tomorrow morning."

That had him sitting down with a thud, not sure who he is but he is British from his accent. We are wearing official looking robes now and they are itchy!

"Why are they following you? Your what 18 at the most? In fact, I have yet to see anyone older than you here in this room."

"To answer your question, we are over 500 years old, and Holly and I sort of pulled everyone out of a bad situation. We were told we have done more than even our grandparents and we are stuck in charge for good. Oh, I am Harry her twin brother or sister when the mood hits us."

"I am sorry? What do you mean sister? Are you a cross dresser or something?" the prime minister asked after getting over his shock.

We all crack up on that question and Harry strips and changes into his girly version of my sister. They are all shocked at that! So much that they don't utter another word the rest of the trip. They just look at us every now and then Garrus stripped so did everyone, what? Those robes were damned itchy, I think I will have some made from silk!

After we dropped them off, we warned them of another ship that might be coming that would help them advance even further and not to shoot it down! They all nodded numbly causing us to chuckle at their lost look. We went, and all docked with our moon base and shocked David and his father even further. We showed them our star in a bottle!

We spent the next few years kick starting planets, well the ones we could anyway. The others we just mined what we could from the rubble and rescued any flora and fauna and survivors if we found any. But we got lucky more than we found disasters. When we ran out of material to use for planet cores we went back to earth and found they had in fact shot down the ship but didn't destroy the artificial intelligence inside it. We soon discovered that it was built from a branch of our people that was wiped out by the queen and her ilk! We offer to take some of the ships off the planet, but they are claiming them as theirs, so we say good bye and we leave. The AI finds out we had destroyed the queen and self-destructed to keep the secrets of our race out of younger races hands. But she transferred to our mainframe before she fried her systems, she then uploaded all her information of what happened to our race in this universe.

Apparently, they split from the Ori and never heard from them again, they had set up in the Pegasus galaxy after the short stay in the milky way. They had been checking in on the universe occasionally but was caught off guard by the queen. We also learned they didn't have near as much advancement in tech as we did. But they went a more spiritual path like they tried to do with ascension, but they were successful. As we got a visit from a couple who had been watching us when we had just finished restarting another planet. It was enlightening, and they weren't as judge mental as our ascended was.

They were surprised that others had descended to raise another family and to repeat the process again years later. So, they repaired a world of their choosing and did just that after we made sure they had everything they would need. They wished us well and embraced freedom with a smile, which made us chuckle.

But now we are deciding should we stay around for a little while? Or shall we see what is in the next realm? Everyone wants to go somewhere we can use our magic instead of our tech. yeah that sounds like fun, although not if its dragon age. They hate mages there luckily there haven't been any signs of a traveler or whatever they were classifying us as back in the mass effect universe. On second thought dragon age sounds good, I could beat the crap out of some templars! Oh, wait they would have to get close to me for me to be able to do that. With my protection detail they wouldn't even be able to, oh well.

"Shall we go to the next realm? Or stay here for a few more years?"

"I say we move on, if we stay here, we might be tempted to check in on earth again." Garrus said scowling which made me grin.

"Oh, I think I would just go to annoy them for shits and giggles."

"Yes, we know you love to torment. But come on its boring here." Harry was whining now he knew what I thought about staying also.

"I am fine with going to the next realm guys, shall we try to aim for a certain one or just open the portal and see where it takes us?"

We ended up going thru a couple more times they were just earth with different outcomes. We did scout around several systems that would have life and the next realm there was no sign of life in the same systems. When we got to the fifth realm, we detected a massive amount of magical energy coming from a planet that was not earth. We did check earth out, but it wasn't anything to stop and pay attention to. So, we go check out the other world that was several systems away from earth.

We sent down several probes that were cloaked and we got samples. We then had them listen in to the dialect to see if we could learn it and was surprised when they spoke English. We found the dragon age planet! No way! And it's before the fifth blight!

"So, do we stay, or should we go? It's going to be wild magic if we go down there, even more than it was when we became elves."

"I think we should see if there is a cure for this blight before we go down there. Just in case someone gets infected." Moody said eyeing the planet.

"Whats up Moody?" he shook his head and looked back at the planet.

"I played the games with my kids, it's disturbing the hold they have on "mages" there. To think we could have ended up like that also."

"True, we would have to be careful not to tip our hand to soon, and if we can cure the blight maybe we could help the dwarves fight against the darkspawn." Everyone nodded at what I said and shivered.

"The next question is, where do we insert ourselves in this little mess? I say we stay away from the places Duncan was to pick up his recruit."

"Uh, Harry? That was pretty much anywhere in the game." I say giggling at him making him chuckle.

"Okay, children now calm down. We could go in several places with several large groups?" Gramps said making his usual appearance.

"How do you do that? Come when we have something interesting going on?" Harry asked grinning.

"What? I have a nose for adventure and my nose told me to get up here to see what we are getting into."

"Wait, wasn't there references to a Merlin in dragon age?" I ask them, and they all look around and scratched their head and nodded slowly.

"Oh, well that's wonderful my counterpart has been here also?" just then gramps number two comes in I swear they are just like twins! And now Fred and George show up!

"Hey! We had this feeling of adventure and we had to come see what you guys were up to. Right Fred?"

"Right George! So, what is with the familiar planet? Oh, I know it's dragon age its Thedas!"

"Wicked!" they said at the same time as only twins can which caused us all to crack up.

"Yes, but this is still something we will have to take seriously. We have no idea what the deal is with the blight and if we can cure it. Then there is the archdemon. How do we kill it? Or do we pull a ghost busters and trap it in a container?" I ask them to try to remain serious but failing and making everyone laugh even harder.

"Sis is right we need to go at this with a clear head and make sure we don't get in over our head here." Harry said sobering the room.

"Wow Harry kens way to suck the fun out of the room." Fred said or was it George?

"True, but we do need to take this serious." Gramps said just as guess who walked in?

"What am I taking? I heard my name."

"Hello Pad foot, why is everyone coming in right now?"

"Because my god daughter we can smell adventure in the air. Plus, we are bored to tears here." Sirius said and meant it.

We have samples beamed up to the lab and we treat it like the plague. The animals that are blighted as they would call them don't usually last long. So, we are constantly getting samples, we manage to grab a grey warden that was attacked by bandits and we put him in stasis. We manage to heal his injuries and we discover even more about the blight. We can cure it if someone has caught the blight, but we will have to work on a weaponized version to set off in the tunnels.

We beam the warden back down and warn him that he is cured now, he thanks us very excited at the fact he doesn't have to hear the damned singing anymore. His words not mine. He takes off his warden armor and wears his basic leathers and takes off for, home? It is decided we will come down in groups of thirty, that people can see that is. I am sure I will always have that many cloaked and surrounding me.

"I want Highever and stomp Howe into the mud, we will have to wear glamour charms because we don't look anything like these elves. Plus, they might freak out when they look at our blue eyes or Garrus, Cal, and Stone in general. What? Two of you are seven-foot-tall or almost and the other is blue."

"What about the fact I am not even remotely human shaped?"

"Oh, I forgot I only see you as my sexy mate." I whisper purred in his ear making him thrum with appreciation.

"Okay, break it up you two! Before you ravage each other and cause a chain reaction." Harry said between chuckles.

"Sorry, it has been a couple hours since we had any alone time. Maybe we could put this off till tomorrow?" everyone yelled NO! sheesh even my mates said no. So, they must be bored also.

"A larger group could go to Denerim, but there aren't many big towns for us to blend in with. Red cliff is out unless you want to deal with a demon and fight off the undead." Harry said he loves this game.

"Question? What happens if we get dragged into going to fight the darkspawn? I would like to see if our cleansing spell will take out the dark spawn like it did with the orcs." I say making them perk up

"Hey, we never tried that on the blight, I think we should try it!"

So, we tried it and found to our amazement that it worked just about as good against the blight as it did on the orcs. The blighted darkspawn just turned to ash and anyone infected cured them. And I was right about the wild magic, it is more potent here than it was back when we became elves. I can also sense the beings under the ground, the titans and the "old gods". Harry, Garrus, Stone, and I go to Highever weeks before Howe even shows up. The bad thing is Duncan shows up the night before the jerk was going to spring his trap!

I have made friends with the daughter of the Teyrn we spar daily, and she is pretty good for being royalty. But I don't let her win any, and that seems to fuel her eagerness to prove herself. Until her father put a stop to it when he caught Duncan watching us, or I had the feeling he was watching me. I just ignore him, and we go get cleaned up, I try to get away, so we can save her father. But she has latched on to me like I was a link to her brother who was leaving that evening.

I leave it up to Harry and his body guards to save Lord Cousland tonight. Stone has several hidden guards in the castle and know what to expect. We pass out on the bed when her dog starts barking and I know what is to come, or what should have. We run out in our armor to find Howes men laying bleeding and her sister in-law and nephew huddled in their room. They mention some masked men saved them from Howes men then ran off. The mother then has all of us try to escape out thru the larder, oh joy! I didn't think she would be so eager to have her kids run thru a castle full of fighting men.

We do manage to cut everyone of Howes men down when we make it to the Larder and find Harry and the Lord all fine and a beat to a bloody pulp was Howe lying on the floor. I smirk at Harry he just grinned he got to beat the fucker up and I missed out on it. Garrus wraps his arms around me from behind and purrs.

"You fought like a true warrior my love." He said in a purr

"I have been training for something like this for all my life." I say back in a low purr of my own and totally missed Duncan who came in.

"I am not surprised that your daughter survived the attack." Said Duncan eyeing me again I just raise an eyebrow and smirk. Which caused Duncan to stumble on his next words.

"I am needing new recruits and… and you… your daughters' friend would make an excellent recruit." He stuttered out.

"Will you take word to the king about the treachery Howe attempted here tonight? And as for Holly? It would be up to her Husband and brother if they were to part with her." The Lord said sliding his daughter behind him trying to keep her quiet.

"Yes, I was only asking because I would invoke the grey wardens right to call on anyone to serve. And if I must, I would take all three for they are all excellent fighters. They can join the elf I picked up in Denerim a few days ago and a dwarf on my way here."

"Yes, of course you have the authority to claim anyone Duncan." He said while his wife put her hand over her daughters' mouth.

"In that case I claim you three as my newest recruits." Which made us smirk then chuckle making him wonder what he got himself into.

"I suppose we must follow then? Well brother and my sweet husband shall we ask my friend if she would like to go also?"

"Uh, no she wouldn't. now please the fighting seems to be over can you now please leave Duncan?"

He nodded and walked out expecting us to follow him I just go hug my friend and she said you're lucky to go. I just grin and say I will be back to see if you have improved, which made her grin wide and nodded. We found Duncan waiting in the hall for us and our protection detail was also, but Duncan didn't know that. The walk was lonnnnngggggg and you know when you're playing a game and you come up on some bandits? Well that doesn't happen! They hide and try to attack from behind! It made the trip even more interesting.

"I must say Holly you have excellent sword work who taught you?" Duncan asked one night sitting around the fire.

"Oh, my best friend when you meet him you will know why I am so good, he is the best teacher in fighting that we know."

"We? Oh yes, Harry was also taught by this friend also?"

"Yes, and he is just as good as me. Though he likes to use his fist more, so I wouldn't go pissing him or my husband off."

"Oh, uh what about your husband? Is he as skilled as you are?"

"You will have to find out later Duncan, so who is the dwarf you picked up? Are they a duster or a nobleman?"

"Oh, uh he is a duster who got caught fighting in their tournament. The elf? Is a city elf he killed a nobleman in Denerim, justified but still?"

We travelled for days! I was tempted to break cover and fly there, or teleport to Ostigar! I whispered to Harry I was going to kick his ass for making me walk! Then the next thing I know I am picked up by my sexy mate and we take off on a run and had wild sex until they finally caught up to us. What? We just can't get enough of each other! I am keeping this leather armor, it is kind of sexy!

When we get there, we have barely enough time to rest then it's off to find Alistair. And he is just as much of a wise ass in person as he was in game. I have trouble keeping a straight face as he smarts off to the mage, who if I am not mistaken is the jerk who destroys the circle. No wait he doesn't show up until the meeting with the king and Logain.

We round up everyone else and we go fight the darkspawn and get the vials of blood, YUCK! It's a good thing we are immune to this shit! We meet Morrigan and I have to say damn! She is hot! And shows off just enough skin to make you want to see more. But she knows we are different from the other shmucks but doesn't call us out on it.

Flemeth is a hoot she has us cracking up making Alistair look at us funny, we just shrug and grin. The trek back to camp wasn't that long and we wasted no time at all before we had to go do the joining. The two humans don't make it, but the dwarf and city elf pass out but survive we drink and hand the cup back.

"Not my favorite drink but still I am trying not to toss my cookies thinking about where it came from." Harry says making me giggle.

"Oh, was you expecting us to black out? See we would have told you this earlier but figured you wouldn't believe us. We are immune to the blight or the taint whatever you want to call it."

"Your right I wouldn't have ever believed you, well this throws us into an unpredictable outcome."

"What? Like how you keep us from spouting off about the drinking of blood and all that? pfft I wouldn't worry about it. If I was to tell you everything I did know? It would curl your hair and turn it white."

"Huh? What does that even mean? Duncan what do we do with them now?"

"They will just have to fight to survive like everyone here or be classified as a deserter." He said walking away and then turned and said we were to report to the meeting with the king.

"I really don't want to go meet with the king, who else has to go to this meeting?" just those who survived so you five will need to go he said as he walked off, I bean him with a small rock. He glared and then sighed then left.

We go and meet with Alistair's half-brother, they really do look alike! Plus, why doesn't Alistair have pointy ears like his mother? Hmm if I don't quit, I will give myself a headache. I see Uldred and signal to have him taken out quietly and he vanishes. Hopefully that will keep the demon threat down in the circle! We get assigned the tower duty while the other two get to go fight with the king! Lucky ass hats!

We go and wait with Alistair when the fighting broke out, I signaled for our people to use the cleansing spell with full power. We also had several surrounding the king and Duncan, the Furling were looking forward to fighting an ogre. I mentioned the Qunari and the fact that they are about the same height and warriors, they were very interested in meeting them now also.

We fight our way thru the tower and we show Alistair there is more to us than we let on. He freaked out at first when we turned several darkspawn to ash, but he doesn't realize just yet that being close to us he is now cured of the blight. We get to the top and Stone makes an appearance again freaking Alistair out. We watch as Stone plays with the ogre then obliterates it, we let Alistair light the fire. We watch from an opening that Logain still retreats, which sets Alistair off. Then the tower is overwhelmed with darkspawn and we fight, well mostly my protection detail does. We are charging for a massive cleansing of the tower, when we let loose, we cleanse the whole area. That includes the battlefield, then Flemeth makes her appearance as a dragon to rescue us. We go just for shits and giggles, Alistair has passed out from all the excitement while we pretend to be wounded.

At some point I must have fallen asleep and wake up in the hut with Morrigan puttering about. We have a few words and she told me to join her mother out by the fire with Alistair. This should be an interesting talk, not!

"Ah, she is awake. The mysterious girl with hidden power, I was quite impressed with your display at the tower my dear."

"That was nothing to what we did 500 years ago to a situation much like this, well not quite like this but similar." Harry said grinning.

"500 years? Just what the hell are you people? You look normal or is that also a trick?" Alistair started to freak out.

"Chill out Alistair or you will pass out again! If you do, we will let Morrigan have her way with you while you're out." I say then we crack up making Flemeth laugh nervously.

"You wouldn't? you would? So, what exactly are you? If you don't mind me asking?" he asked making us grin

"We are special people I guess let's show the Heir to the throne what we really look like, shall we?"

He sputters and falls over when our glamour charms drops, Flemeth has a calculating look. I just wink at her making her look nervous.

"Its fine Flemeth or should we call you Mythal?"

"I, how do you know of that name? there would appear to be more to you than even you let us know girl."

"Eh, it's nothing much really but if you will listen to some advice? Tell Solas or the dread wolf not to give his orb to Corripheous. He will use it to break open the veil and threaten to end all to make the world in his image. Which is blighted red lyrium everywhere and demons running around killing everyone, while he takes over as your god."

"I have no idea where you get your information girl, but that is some dangerous knowledge you carry with you. So, do you know anything else?" she had a glint of wicked curiosity in her eye.

"Well, we know that you plan to use Morrigan to capture the soul of the old god or whatever you want to call it. With her unborn child, you should know using Alistair is out of the question now. Not because we know but because he is no longer tainted, he was cured from that spell you witnessed at the battle."

"I see, have you any idea of any grey wardens that wasn't cured by your spell? That I may be able to use instead?"

"Yes, he is in Denerim in a dungeon, we could rescue him when the time is right, the trick will be to convince him to lay with Morrigan. He would have to be blind to not want to lay with her."

"Yes, she is quite beautiful, isn't she? So, you know of my plans what do you want in return to keep this between us?" she was smirking now?

"Nothing, we will not begin to know what exactly your trying to do with the soul. But I know how your end comes at the time your friend the dread wolf has regained his full strength." She looked worried now.

"Really? Please child do tell me of my passing."

"You embrace and surrender your soul to him. It would appear to sadden him, but he thinks it is needed."

"I see, well it's good to know I go willing to my end. Are you really 500 years old girl?" she had that calculating look again which makes me grin I pull out a shot and gave it to her before she could blink.

"There, now the beautiful Flemeth can be seen again as an 18-year-old girl and maybe she can perform the ritual instead of her daughter?"

"How? I mean how can you manage to turn back time with such a small device? I thank you for I am now clear in thought, for this body was nearing its end maybe my end will change?"

Morrigan came out and stopped when she seen two elves with all blue eyes and a Turian. Then she spotted her 18-year-old mother and freaked out for two seconds before she put her poker face on. Which made me snort that caused Flemeth to laugh, Harry was holding on to Garrus he was laughing so hard.

"I see our visitors have shown their true selves, mother how is it possible that you are young again? And what are you supposed to be?" she asked the last question was directed to Garrus.

"I am a Turian and also Holly is my mate, I am from a different realm than this one." Garrus said trying to not laugh but his sub harmonics had me giggling.

"So, you're a traveler? I haven't seen one of those in many years. They are usually not as prepared to fight as you three seem to be."

"Yes, though it has been some time since anyone has called us that, oh and if you're not aware Harry is my twin brother."

"So, mother what of our plans now? Am I still to go on this journey to woo the young warden?"

"I think things have changed my dear, for he has been cured and I may know of another that could do the deed in his place. Or maybe you three know of another possibility?" Flemeth asked eyeing me.

"Well, there is Logain that left his king to die on the battlefield. He could be made to go thru the joining and he should survive unless Alistair gets a hold of him."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you sis but most everyone survived Ostigar thanks to your super powered cleansing spell. So, the king and Duncan survived the fight and Logain still thinks he died, so if we go that route? We need to hurry and talk Duncan into this course of action."

"Yes, like I said I was very impressed with you girl. I have not felt a power like that in a very long time." Flemeth said looking off in the distance. About that time Alistair started to stir so I told Morrigan of what I told him, and she grinned and acted like she was going to have her way with his prone body. He jumped up and looked scared, which had us all laughing our asses off.

"Relax Alistair we wouldn't let anything happen to you, unless you wanted it to that is? Oh, I have been dying to ask this, why don't you have pointy ears like your mother Fiona?" he looked like a fish out of water after I mentioned his mother's name.

"How? When? Where did you learn my mother's name and how did you know my mother was an elf? And yes, you know who my father is, of course you do. Is there anything you don't know about me?"

"Other than your obsession with your hair and a love for fine cheeses? Nope sorry not anything to speak of now, oh wait you have a bitchy sister in Denerim called Goldana I think."

"I… how… you are truly scary even more so than… oh my god what happened to Flemeth? Did she suck the youth from me?" we all cracked up then he got a good look at Garrus and got a little light headed again.

"Hi, I am Garrus her husband and mate nice to meet you."

"Y…es? I mean yes nice to meet you too. Are you lot always like this? You know cracking jokes and turning someone's life upside down?"

"Hey, we are a fun bunch to hang out with, just don't get on my sisters bad side trust me." He just nodded and kept looking at us then relaxed when we showed just how fun loving we were.

We spent several hours just chatting and showing some of our different spells to the dismay of Alistair when he found out we were not from here, so we had never lived in a circle. But let it slide when he remembered we were over 500 years old. He would always look at the now 18 Flemeth when he would think about that. We went with Morrigan back to the camp to find it mostly empty. So, we made our way north and stayed at Lothering for a few days, the entire time Morrigan and Alistair were taking jabs at the other. Which caused us to either snort or chuckle at their antics.

We did pick up Leliana and Sten, which had Garrus and Stone standing up straight and was sizing him up. We got word that the demon thing still happened in Redcliff, but our people were keeping the undead away from the villagers. And some moron still summoned demons in the circle tower so we let Alistair decide on which one to go to first. We went to the circle first which surprised us, I think he wanted to take out some demons to help clear his head before we went to see how bad Redcliff truly was.

On our trip to the circle we got Sten to open up about why he was in that cage and we had our first companion quest. We bump into Zevran on the way to the tower, which means Logain has been busy before the king made his reappearance. And without Howe to help him? We did keep him around and he was a constant flirt, Garrus finally pinned him and threatened to cut off his ears if he didn't leave me alone. Only he started to flirt with Garrus which caused us to stifle our laughter.

Leliana wasn't much better, but at least she was more after Alistair. When she tried to flirt with me? I just had her so flustered or putty in my hands, that had Zevran scratching his head. Or trying to hide the bulge in his leather pants. We reach the tower and search for the sword for Sten and found the bone picker as they called him. He told us of some guy that was here and sold him this spot to loot? Wow, talk about dense! We now must go to Orzimmar to find this trader or what ever he is. I could say the sword is in Redcliff village but that would bring some questions out that I don't feel like answering.

The argument in the base of the tower was funny since Alistair was tempted to turn us in. so we go clean the tower out of demons with the assistance of Wynn, the preachy grandmotherly woman could be endearing and annoying at the same time! Sten was beyond miffed about saving any mages we found. Then we run up on the pride demon and its up to us to snap everyone out of their stupor.

"Why am I not surprised that you lot were not affected by this demon?" Alistair was sounding like a child today, I think he thinks he is being cute when he does it. I just giggle at his antics and pat his head.

"How is it that you three were not affected by this demon?" Sten asked

"Well, with our training it would take a lot more influence to get into our head than this little demon." He perked up when we mentioned training.

"How long is this training? And could you teach it to others?"

"We have been training everyday since we were, what nine sis?"

"Yes, somewhere around there it has been over 500 years since we started this journey." Oops I let that slip out

"I am sorry, but no one can live to be that old and look like you do. Unless you know of some magic we don't?"

"Sorry Wynn but its not so much magic as it is technology and the training, and a certain transformation to occur."

"What sort of transformation may I ask?" Wynn was now pushing it.

"We are elves not human as you see, we wear a glamour charm to conceal our true identity." They all perked up, but we had just reached the top of the tower and we find a lot more alive then we thought we would. Maybe killing Uldred did help somewhat.

The first enchanter was happy to see Wynn and we marched back down the tower and cursing who ever thought this tower idea was a good idea. The commander allowed us to leave once the first enchanter assured all the demons had been dealt with. So now we have Wynn following and trying to pry answers from us, but then Morrigan makes some comment and derails Wynn for a time anyway.

The march to Redcliff was funny, if Sten was not talking women down or putting the mages down there was constant flirting from Zevran or Leliana. We bump into a trader who gave us a control rod for a golem, oh goody we get to go collect Shale! Luckily it wasn't to far out of the way and we wiped out more darkspawn before we had to deal with more demons in the basement of the owner of the rock statue.

We ended the demon and freed the little girl and got the activation phrase for Shale. Alistair didn't trust it and handed me the control rod, I wasn't about to tell him it was broken. The ensuing chat had most of us in a giggling fit, okay fine it was mostly me! Shale agreed to come along, so we had quite the travelling group. Luckily, we had picked up some dwarf traders and we could take turns riding in their wagon. Or my mate would pick me up and run off with me and we would have our way with each other until the others caught up.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Leliana ask one night when we didn't go far enough away from camp.

"Oh, this is normal for them they are hardly ever far from the other."

"So, do they share? I heard you mention others that they share with."

"Yes, they share all the time Zevran. But I wouldn't push the issue, if they want you to join? they will ask you to." Harry said shutting them up for a few days.

When we got to Redcliff, we were met with enthusiasm from our people who were having a blast destroying the undead! But none of the villagers had died since it all started. We located the uncle to Alistair; Bann Tegan and he was happy to see more had survived Ostigar. Until we told him of what Logain had pulled. We go thru the old escape tunnel and find Jowen and Wynn has a few choice words to say to him. We leave him down in the dungeon and fight our way thru more undead and find very few in the castle. The little chat we had with the possessed child was strange. We let them work this one out once we had taken out more of the undead, so it was decided to send for the circle to help fight the demon.

The following several days was a repeat of the previous days on the way to the tower, the trek back we took a boat across the lake and had Garrus nervous because Turians don't swim! The trip was also much faster going across the lake than around it on foot.

I had nothing to do with the expelling of the demon, and I wasn't about to tell them I am a witch from another realm! But it was interesting to watch Wynn take on the pride demon, or what ever it claimed to be. Then we find that Eamon wasn't going to wake up either, without help from the urn of sacred ashes. Yeah, I know the ashes of a dead woman will cure him?

"Harry? You know what we will face up there right? A high dragon! I can hear Stone telling the others to meet us there."

"Did I just hear you correctly? That we will be facing a high dragon?"

"Oh yes Alistair along with crazy lunatics that live at the temple."

"Lovely, and how do you know this?" he asked then it dawned on him and he face palmed and said never mind.

The trip to look for a brother Genetivi that might have clues as where to look for the temple of sacred ashes. There we bump into Duncan and the rest of the wardens who were wanting to know what spell could cure them of the blight? We just grin, and shrug. Alistair then informs them of his uncle Eamon and the king offers us assistance in tracking down this urn of sacred ashes.

So, now we have some of the king's personal guards along for the trip! We then found out that the brother was missing, and his assistant was an imposter. But we did get an area to search that would make this trip a little faster. It still takes several days of travelling to get there by horses this time. Garrus has to be careful of his spurs when others try to ride to close to us.

The people were strange, and we did end up beating the crap out of several at their temple where we found the brother. We make our way to the temple and it would have been impressive had they not let it go into such disrepair.

"Is it common here in Ferelden to allow all your buildings to fall into such disrepair?" Sten grumbled I agreed with him on that.

"I wouldn't know since we aren't from here, but I do agree with you on that point. This would have been impressive had they kept it in good repair." He grunted and nodded.

The trek thru the mountain was fun, if it wasn't the cultists it was dragonlings or drakes as they call them here. We finally make it to where the actual temple is located, and we spot the dragon snoozing off to the side on a cliff. I can feel Stone and the others wanting to fight the dragon, so I bang the gong.

"Are you crazy? A high dragon is not to be taken lightly!"

"Relax Alistair we can watch the fight, or we can help out, the choice is yours." He was gob smacked when fifteen seven-foot-tall warriors appeared out of thin air around us and then engaged the dragon.

"I think I will watch if you don't mind, and who are these people?"

"Well, you should recognize one he is Stone, he comes by every now and then to check up on our progress?"

"Ah, yes they are impressive warriors. How did you make them appear out of thin air?"

"They were with us the entire time Alistair, and as far as how they were invisible? Sorry it's a trade secret." He looked miffed I wouldn't share.

The fight didn't last as long as they had hoped for, but they started breaking it down into usable components. We were going to take some scales and bones to Denerim for Wade to make his armor. But our own smiths were making our own in nearly the same style. The guardian gave up on telling our darkest secret because really, we didn't have anything to speak of. If we did? we had made peace with ourselves in the long time we had been around.

The trials were easy and until we had to strip to bare all to the flame, which meant our glamour charms were coming off as well. We stripped not bothering to look like it was hard to do, it was when our glamour charms came off that there were a lot of gasping.

"I know right? I first saw them in the wilds like this. Well, not um naked where is your husband's thing? You know his manly bits?"

"I keep my manly bits hidden, it came with evolving in a hostile environment, so it is tucked in behind my plates."

"Why are you not bothered with us seeing you in all your naked glory? And I have to say I am a little jealous you get her all to yourself."

"Leliana we have this thing called freedom. Its where if you want to run around naked you can, plus we share partners if both are willing."

They all watched as several guys went straight up hard, some tried to turn to hide it but others like Zevran just smiled. Then he noticed our ears were pointed elf ears, I swear he cum right there all over Leliana and Wynn. Which caused us all to crack up as they squealed get it off.

The urn was bigger than I was expecting, I almost asked how big was this woman? There were others who didn't keep their comments to themselves, but they were funny. We took our pinch of ashes and grudgingly put our armor back on, then we waited to put our glamour charms back on until we were almost back out of the base of the mountain. The trip back to Redcliff was filled with many questions of what did Garrus look like when he was at full hardness. Or what was it like to join in with other couples. Garrus at camp one night had enough and took me right in the middle of camp without the glamour charms.

The questions slacked off on us for awhile after that, until I offered Alistair to join us, I swear he about passed out from the blood rushing to his face and from the bulge in his pants. But he wasn't taking the bait he finally got out he didn't know the first thing about you know? And Garrus joined me in ribbing him by telling him he would be gentle, that was when he passed out! Zevran asked if we could offer him the same deal? he would take it, so did Leliana. Wynn just shook her head and tsked at us, which in turn made us laugh.

When we made it to Redcliff and watched them perform the ritual it had me wondering if they needed the ashes at all? We then had a meeting with him and he told Alistair we needed more help to fight this blight. So, we go and get Sten his sword from the dwarf in Redcliff I wasn't about to trek all the way to Orzimmar and back again for his damned sword!

We went to Orzimmar, and we had to help them find the paragon Branka, I really didn't want to go into the deep roads! So, whenever we got near the lyrium veins I could hear the titans singing? Or humming? Anyway, it was damned annoying! I got tired of tripping on the rubble and performed an overpowered repairo spell. The others were looking at the brand-new halls or at me with wonder or fear. I also alternated with the others in using a cleansing spell, with the extra lyrium veins nearby our spells were uber powerful.

When we finally found her, she was as cracked as an egg that had been dropped on the counter. When we made it to Caridin he and Shale had a little chat off to one side until Branka came storming in saying the anvil was hers alone! Well I knocked her ass out before she could do anything stupid and watched as Alistair destroyed the anvil. I wasn't getting anywhere near it! Then we watch as the big iron golem took a nose dive into the river of lava. We drug the crazy Branka back to the assembly and let her go and she endorsed the child of the king, Bhelen Aeducan.

But it was with the promise that he funds an expedition back to study where the anvil was destroyed. We did offer the crown that was forged by Caridin before it was destroyed. Somewhere along the way we picked up a smelly dwarf named Oghren the husband of Branka. We had fun teasing him when he started to ask questions about our sex life.

When we had to leave the new king offered to support us in the fight against the blight. And was very thankful for our repairing so many broken roads and lost cities. Then he was even more thankful for cleaning out the filth of the darkspawn. Even with gold and trinkets, we just added it to the pile although those with lyrium that was worked into them we made extra care of them to study later.

Our next trip was to search out the dalish elves, and I was not looking forward to it. It was a couple of days before we found them in the wilds as they call the forest. We have a chat with the keeper, and he tells us we need to hunt the great wolf for its heart can cure the illness. The illness that he is responsible for making. We travel the woods and we try the werewolf cure we used when we first got started. It was a success and we began knocking out the wolves as they appear.

Then we watch in fascination as they transform into humans and the occasional elf, though they are naked as the day they were born. I guess you will have that when you get used to running around in a fur coat all the time! The funny thing is they aren't bothered by the fact they aren't wearing a stitch of clothing, and several are quite sexy. When we get to the ruins, we begin casting repairo spells to keep it from caving in anymore. Once again, its stun cure and repeat all the way thru the ruins. Once we get to the final chamber and meet the lady of the forest the remaining wolves are a little testy. They think we have been killing their numbers, we just stun them all and cure them.

"Stranger how is it you can cure them of the curse?" the lady asked

"We aren't from this realm. We have cured something similar in our realm quite sometime ago." Harry said checking her out

"I see, is there a chance you might be able to release me from this curse as well?" the lady asked hopeful

"I don't think we will be able to. For the keeper made this using his own blood tying you two together. We will have to get him to release you." I say to her and she looks down.

"Yes, you would be correct stranger. I fear that he will not end this curse for it extends his life even longer." The lady said watching the people begin to wake up.

"We can only try my lady." She nods and we head out thru a door that we couldn't get open from the other side before.

When we get to the entrance there stands the keeper, he is a smug asshole, and several would like to beat the crap out of him! That includes me!

"Have you the heart of the great wolf?" he said sounding a little miffed

"That would be a no. But we did find out something interesting." Harry said glaring at him.

"Then why are you leaving? I can not cure my people without that heart."

"Yes, but its funny since you are the creator of this curse. Shouldn't you be able to cure it?" Alistair asked him he didn't much care for the keeper either.

"So, you have spoken to the spirit? And what may I ask did she want of you?" he looked pissed now

"Just for you to end the curse and release her from this form you have forced her into. We know your life is tied to the curse." I say

"Very well I shall go and speak with the spirit." He went to walk to where we came from, but I took his staff.

"Yes, we shall talk but you will not be trying to kill her. She deserves to be at peace don't you think?" Garrus said he didn't like the keeper.

"Fine! I see no reason in this."

We walk back to the lady they talked, and she begged to be released. He finally caved and unbound themselves and he died along with her. We went back to the camp and the elves were also cured from him ending the curse.

The new keeper was a young woman and had her suspicions of the curse and said she is glad for it to be over. She then swore their help in the coming fight and thanked us for ending the curse. We then began the very long walk back to Red Cliff to speak with the Arl. Sten had a few choice words to say to Wynn about the fact magic again caused pain on others. We just listened and didn't offer our opinion, for we agreed with Sten on this matter. But it isn't fair to lump everyone into the same category, there are more mages that don't do crap like that. The argument went nowhere, and they went back to their spot in the camp.

The trek back was long and tiring and if it wasn't for my mate carrying me off every so often, I would have said to hell with it and teleported us there. I should have done it anyway just to scare Sten and Wynn.


End file.
